Equilibrio
by Karoru Metallium
Summary: SetoYami. Lo guiaba la memoria vaga de unos extraños ojos cuyos colores parecían fluctuar entre el rojo vibrante de los rubíes y el rojo quemado de los topacios.
1. Aún vivo

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado.

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Esto es un Seto/Yami, mi versión personal de algo que ha sido escrito ya bastantes veces, eventualmente yaoi y lemon; si no les gusta este pairing por favor no lo lean y ahórrense flames. Además: 1) No soy experta en el Antiguo Egipto, ni en el Duelo de Monstruos, ni siquiera en el anime o en el manga de YGO, así que no esperen enciclopedia y ahórrense las correcciones; 2) Esto es, obviamente, un AU... cero decirme "esto no es así, o as", por favor; me gustan los estudios de caracteres y eso es lo que voy a hacer, por lo que mantengo los personajes lo más IC que pueda aunque retuerza las circunstancias que les rodean; 3) Prefiero el nombre de Yami al de Atem, y este fic está situado más o menos cinco años después de los acontecimientos en el anime.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Aún vivo**

La gala benéfica del Instituto de las Artes de Domino City era todo un éxito: el enorme salón de exposiciones del edificio estaba lleno a reventar de gente bien vestida y enjoyada que había asistido a la subasta previa y que ahora se limitaba a disfrutar del ambiente, de la orquesta y de la comida.

Sólo una persona no parecía disfrutar de la velada, a juzgar por su expresión aburrida y su ceño fruncido. Estaba vestido de smoking, al igual que la gran mayoría de los caballeros asistentes a la gala; pero se distinguía de los demás por su elevada estatura, su porte elegante, sus cabellos castaños bien cortados pero con un llamativo y pesado flequillo sobre la frente, y sus helados ojos azul rey.

Estaba aburrido, hastiado y a punto de irse cuando vio a una alta y exótica mujer morena vestida de blanco dirigirse hacia él, y no pudo evitar que un leve gesto de fastidio asomara a su rostro. Ella iba a lograr abordarle al fin, después de todos los años que se había pasado evitándola en cada uno de los escasos eventos sociales a los que asistía.

Apenas tres días antes, Ishizu Ishtar había hecho acto de presencia en Kaiba Corp exigiendo verlo, y no aceptó ninguna de las excusas que Kaiba le dio a través de su secretaria; insistía en hablar con él, y cuando lo logró, simplemente le pidió que le devolviera el Cetro del Milenio por unos días. Como el condenado artefacto estaba guardado bajo siete llaves en una de las cajas fuertes de la compañía desde hacía cinco años, todo lo que Kaiba tuvo que hacer fue retirarlo de la bóveda y entregárselo a la joven egipcia, sin tener que intercambiar más palabras de las necesarias con ella.

Sin embargo, antes de irse, la hermosa mujer le había mirado fijamente, y le había dicho que pronto tendrían que hablar. Ahora ese momento parecía haber llegado.

- Seto Kaiba... eres tan difícil de atrapar como pareces - la voz ronca y sedosa de la mujer parecía diseñada para aflojar las rodillas del que la escuchara; pero no tuvo efecto alguno en el aludido, quien simplemente arrugó el ceño un poco más de lo acostumbrado e inclinó levemente la cabeza en un forzado gesto de cortesía.

- Ishizu Ishtar. Buenas noches.

- Hasta que al fin logro hablar contigo... nunca te has dejado ver en público con mucha frecuencia, pero en los últimos años parece haber empeorado tu tendencia ermitaña; cuando no estás de viaje, estás encerrado en tu oficina...

- Tengo mucho trabajo.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen de mucho trabajo y nada de diversión... - Kaiba resopló y la miró con desdén.

- No vivo para entretener ni complacer a nadie. Hago lo que me parece.

- Sí, eso lo sabemos todos. ¿Puedo hablarte?

- Ya lo estás haciendo, Ishizu - apuntó secamente el joven.

- No es a eso a lo que me refiero y lo sabes muy bien.

- No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar.

- Yo creo que sí - lo miró fijamente -. Por cierto, te ves muy bien.

- ¿Para ser un ermitaño, quieres decir? Gracias - el joven tenía la facultad de hacer que ciertas palabras sonaran como insultos, e Ishizu captó el sonoro "vete al diablo" que acechaba tras sus palabras apenas corteses. Los ojos azules estaban vacíos de emoción o de pasiones, simplemente no había nada en ellos.

- Bueno, más de la mitad de la población del continente, hombres y mujeres, no pueden estar equivocados al haberte seleccionado como el soltero más deseado...

- Qué soberana estupidez - masculló Kaiba. De haber sido menos mundano se habría sonrojado.

- Mirándote, puedo decir que definitivamente no me parece estúpido - le dijo con firmeza, y él le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad.

- ¿Estás flirteando conmigo, Ishizu?

- ¿Y qué si así fuera?

- No lo sé, no había pensado en eso antes - un brillo extraño apareció en los fascinantes ojos azules, y la boca bien formada se curvó en una sonrisa burlona. Era evidente que Kaiba había madurado en muchos sentidos, no solamente en el físico; tenía una seguridad en sí mismo aún mayor que la que mostraba a los dieciséis años, manejaba la situación con un _savoir-faire_ del que antes carecía... y eso no había mejorado su carácter, ni parecía hacerlo particularmente feliz. Pero sí lo hacía más cortés, aunque fuera por mero aburrimiento -. ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad?

- Qué, ¿no puedo hablarte sin que pienses que tengo motivos ocultos? Podría ser que me gustaras, ¿no has pensado en ello?

- Ishizu, _todos_ quieren algo de mí, particularmente los que se me acercan en plan conquista; y no es precisamente mi persona lo que quieren, sino lo que puedo hacer por ellos. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres que haga por ti?

Eso sí que era amargura de la buena, mezclada con una buena dosis de hastío y desaliento. Si bien nunca había parecido tener algún tipo de fe en la gente, ahora Seto Kaiba simplemente parecía haber perdido cualquier gusto por la vida que pudiera haber tenido. Sin embargo, esta vez Ishizu sí tenía que pedirle algo, y le escamaba un poco encajar en el razonamiento desviado y amargo del joven millonario.

- Por una vez estás en lo cierto, aunque no quisiera darte la razón - la sonrisa sarcástica de Kaiba se amplió aún más -. Tengo algo que pedirte. ¿Podemos conversar en privado? - le preguntó, dándose cuenta de que muchos ojos curiosos estaban posados en ellos.

- Como quieras - dijo el joven, encogiéndose de hombros y tomándola del brazo para guiarla -. Sólo espero que no tengas novio, marido o lo que sea, porque la va a pasar mal cuando lea los diarios...

- ¿Qué?

- No te hagas la idiota. El mero hecho de que hayas estado hablando conmigo por más de dos minutos ya te hará parte de las columnas de chismes de mañana... después te preguntas porqué tengo tan poca vida social - se burló, y luego añadió, en tono sombrío -. Es el precio de no ser un ciudadano común y corriente, supongo.

Ishizu suspiró y se dejó conducir a una de las salas privadas, donde se sentaron en sendos sillones junto a una chimenea, a salvo de oídos indiscretos.

- ¿Y bien?

- Estamos a punto de lograr revivir al faraón.

- ¿Qué? ¿Revivir? ¿Cómo que _revivir_?- por un momento el joven se quedó desconcertado, como si no recordara de qué le estaba hablando la mujer; luego pareció caer en cuenta y frunció el ceño - ¿Aún siguen con esa tontería del faraón? Pensé que ya habrían dejado eso por la paz... ¿no fue suficiente con lo que pasó en la final de Battle City?

- Lo que es sorprendente es que aún sigas sin creer en tu pasado, después de todo lo que te ha sido revelado - dijo Ishizu con enojo, y Kaiba volvió a sonreír con sorna.

- Oh, pero si yo les creo - la frase tuvo la virtud de dejar a la joven egipcia literalmente con la boca abierta, especialmente porque en los helados ojos azules había ahora un brillo de interés -. No soy un imbécil, Ishizu; siempre supe que allí había algo, pero simplemente no me daba la gana de creer en ello, no si eso significaba darle la razón a gente como Marik, como tú... o como Yugi.

- Es decir, por simple terquedad.

- Por orgullo, Ishizu, si lo prefieres. Mi orgullo me ha perdido más de una vez, pero me ha salvado muchas otras - la reflexión la sorprendió, pero el joven ya parecía estar meditando en lo que ella le había dicho antes -. El faraón es el espíritu del rompecabezas, ¿cierto? El que en realidad luchaba contra mí en los duelos... no era difícil darse cuenta de eso, dada la usual forma de ser de Yugi; pero con franqueza, al principio pensé que se trataba de una especie de doble personalidad. Y cuando él mismo me lo dijo, no le creí.

- Yugi también luchaba contra ti - le defendió la mujer, pero Kaiba no le hizo caso.

- Lo sé, pero mi verdadero rival no era Yugi, aunque más de una vez deben haberse ayudado entre sí. Mi verdadero rival era el otro, el que no me respetaba en lo más mínimo y luchaba contra mí como si le importara muy poco mi vida. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que quiso matarme en Duelist Kingdom? Ése no era Yugi, aunque en ese momento no le presté atención... estaba desesperado por lo que podía pasarle a Mokuba en manos de Pegasus. No creí que fueran dos personas distintas hasta el verdadero final de Battle City - pensativo, se echó hacia adelante en el sillón y apoyó la barbilla contra sus dedos entrelazados -. ¿Para qué quieres materializar a un espíritu de tres mil años de antigüedad, y cómo piensas hacerlo?

- Nos ha tomado años llegar al punto en el que estamos ahora, y hemos corrido un riesgo muy grande. Puedo explicarlo, aunque sé que es muy poco probable que creas en las fuerzas místicas que han permitido que esto suceda...

- ¿Para eso necesitabas el Cetro?

- En parte, sí... - lo miró con curiosidad - Pensé que no creías en los poderes de los artículos del Milenio, Kaiba.

- Ya te dije que no soy imbécil, Ishizu. Tuve bastante oportunidad de ver a Marik utilizando esa cosa; por eso la enterré en una de las bóvedas y la he tocado sólo dos veces en cinco años: cuando la recibí, y cuando te la devolví hace unos días. Ya he tenido bastante de maniáticos homicidas, y no quiero convertirme en uno.

- ¿Temes lo que pueda suceder si experimentas su poder? Después de todo, tú eres la reencarnación de su legítimo dueño...

- No quiero hablar de eso. Ahora llegamos al punto más importante de esta conversación: ¿qué tengo que ver yo en todo este asunto? - preguntó el joven, mirándola fijamente. Directo al punto, como el hombre de negocios que era. Pero ahora parecía más animado que antes, quizás porque el asunto le proporcionaba cierta excitación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: el estímulo de tener frente a sí algo nuevo y desconocido.

- Necesitamos una gran fuente de energía. Tú eres poderoso - repuso Ishizu con sencillez -, puedes proporcionarnos lo que necesitamos, y luego hacer que el comienzo de su vida en esta época sea menos difícil; hablando en términos legales, claro.

- ¿Y porqué tendría yo que facilitarle las cosas al que ha sido mi enemigo?

- Porque es nuestro faraón, y ambos estuvieron siempre muy cercanos el uno al otro. Había confianza entre ustedes...

- ¿Confianza? Estás equivocada, Ishizu. Recuerdo muy poco de esa "otra vida", es cierto, pero lo poco que recuerdo me dice muy claramente que nunca estuve en buenos términos con esa persona que tenía poder sobre mí. Tú misma dijiste en una ocasión que me sublevé contra él - sus ojos eran de nuevo helados e insondables, como si el vago recuerdo de un viejo odio los ensombreciera.

- No puedo explicarte esas circunstancias, en parte porque no todo me ha sido revelado, y en parte porque no estoy autorizada para decir lo poco que sé; pero si no quieres hacerlo por el pasado, entonces hazlo por honor, Kaiba. Sé que eres una persona recta y honorable; has cometido actos innobles sólo bajo influencias malignas. El faraón es tu único y verdadero rival. Él tampoco ha recuperado los recuerdos de ese tiempo, pero como lo que es ahora, y como lo que tú eres, te respeta; tú puedes ayudarlo.

El joven pareció considerar y sopesar sus palabras, pensativo; Ishizu esperó, casi sin aliento, el veredicto que pronunciarían esos labios tan sensuales y sin embargo tan inflexibles. Kaiba era el único con el poder suficiente para lograr lo que deseaban, y a pesar de las protestas de los amigos de Yugi, que también lo eran del faraón, ella sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. El faraón necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudieran proporcionarle para iniciar sin tropiezos su nueva vida... y esta también era una manera de acercar a los dos seres que habían sido tan importantes para ella en su vida pasada.

Kaiba no parecía estar cómodo nunca; a pesar de que su posición en este momento parecía relajada, su espalda estaba muy recta y sus hombros tensos, irradiando una especie de energía pasivo-agresiva que resultaba amedrentadora para la mayoría de las personas. No para Ishizu, sin embargo. Ella era consciente de que el joven sólo era capaz de hacer daño bajo determinadas circunstancias -más bien cuando perdía la cabeza-, y éste no era el caso. Era posible que Kaiba se sintiera incómodo y molesto en su presencia, pero nunca lo demostraría y menos haciéndole daño.

Lo más probable era que terminara haciéndose daño a sí mismo, sin contar con el daño que ya se había hecho al aislarse voluntariamente de las personas que podían ayudarle; el tiempo, el trabajo, la soledad y la presión, a la larga quebrarían las barreras en la mente del joven. Lo quebrarían a él, que había tratado de acabar intelectual y físicamente con el faraón y su luz, que trataba a todos los demás como si fueran la escoria de la tierra, que amaba profundamente a su hermano, que era tan frío y despiadado que a Ishizu le dolía pensar en las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a ser así.

El Collar del Milenio la había provisto con muchas imágenes de su vida pasada, imágenes en las cuales el sacerdote Seth aparecía con mucha frecuencia, casi tanto como el faraón. Seth también había tenido esa actitud prohibitiva y lejana, por razones quizás parecidas a las de Seto Kaiba...

Aquellos ojos azules se clavaron en ella de pronto, sobresaltándola; él se dio cuenta de su sobresalto y una sonrisita sarcástica planeó sobre sus labios, una que casi hizo sonrojar a la joven egipcia. Demasiado atractivo para su propio bien y el de los que lo rodeaban, y él lo sabía; sin embargo, no solía utilizar ese hecho para su ventaja. Era parte de la extraña mezcla que constituía su personalidad... era capaz de mentir y engañar, pero sólo hasta cierto punto y a las personas a las que evidentemente despreciaba.

Se dio cuenta de que el joven millonario parecía ahora más animado de lo que estaba cuando habían iniciado la conversación. No, no más animado, simplemente más vivo, como si la sangre circulara con más fuerza por sus venas y coloreara de rosa la palidez de su rostro. ¿Podía ser que comprendiera lo que significaba tener al faraón de vuelta? ¿Podía ser que...?

- En algo tienes razón - dijo lentamente, sus ojos animados por un resplandor vagamente divertido -, es mi único rival. Y aunque hace años que no tengo un duelo, no sería honorable que dejara indefenso al único rival digno que he tenido, cuando puedo ayudarle. Lo haré.

Los ojos de Ishizu se iluminaron con alegría y gratitud, y su sonrisa no disminuyó ni siquiera cuando el joven le enumeró las condiciones que ponía para proporcionarle ayuda. Kaiba podía sentir el contento que emanaba de la joven egipcia en oleadas, y no le molestaba para nada; más bien le resultaba extrañamente confortante. No se sentía tan animado desde hacía mucho tiempo... quizás desde su último duelo con Yugi.

- Entonces, ¿quieres venir a ver lo que hemos hecho? Si quieres puede ser ahora mismo...

- Muy bien. Vamos - mientras escoltaba a la joven hacia la salida, consciente de que todos los ojos estaban clavados en ellos, Kaiba calculaba mentalmente todo lo que iba a tener que hacer y las personas a las que tendría que llamar si el experimento tenía éxito. Claro que primero tendría que ver lo que Ishizu había logrado hasta el momento y eso le provocaba una sensación extraña, no del todo desagradable, en la boca del estómago.

Se preguntó por primera vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Recordaba al ser irritantemente seguro de sí mismo, sarcástico, autoritario y desdeñoso que había tenido frente a él en cada duelo, y que era tan diferente del chico dulce, amable y vacilante que era su compañero de clases. El único rival digno de Seto Kaiba... el único que había sido capaz de vencerle en el juego que había hecho suyo, el único al que respetaba, aunque a regañadientes.

Él nunca cedía un milímetro en una negociación, ni siquiera aunque lo viera todo perdido... pero ahora cedía sin saber exactamente el porqué. Quizás era la excitación que le provocaba el enfrentar un reto en el que estaban involucradas fuerzas desconocidas, un juego que podía ser muy peligroso; pero si se hubiera tratado sólo de eso, simplemente podía haber intentado probar a ver lo que podía hacer con el Cetro del Milenio en todos los años que había estado en su poder.

Quizás porque después de todo era simplemente un ser humano. Quizás ahora cedía por esa parte de él que deseaba ser amado, aceptado, sentir el compañerismo y la calidez que siempre había rodeado a Yugi, y de lo cual siempre había estado un poco envidioso, a pesar de los fuertes sentimientos que lo unían a su hermano.

- ¿Adónde? - le preguntó a Ishizu una vez que abordaron su limosina; cuando ella le dio una dirección en las afueras, él transmitió la información al conductor, y el auto empezó a deslizarse silenciosamente en la noche.

Quizás era por los sueños que no era capaz de recordar y de los que despertaba noche tras noche, sudoroso, con los dientes apretados y los músculos tan tensos que no podía ni mover un brazo para encender la lámpara en la mesa de noche y tener luz, seguridad. Rígido como un cadáver, embalsamado por el temor, el dolor y la furia en sus venas; eventualmente podía relajarse lo suficiente para mover brazos y piernas, pero cada vez que abría los ojos después de esos sueños siempre sentía lo mismo. Como si la noche no fuera a terminar nunca, como si toda su vida estuviera sumida en las sombras.

Quizás, más que todo, le guiaba la memoria vaga del sueño, de unos extraños ojos cuyos colores parecían fluctuar entre el rojo vibrante de los rubíes y el rojo quemado de los topacios.

* * *

**N.A.:** Las posibles incongruencias no me molestan -y espero que a ustedes tampoco-, porque trato de centrarme en el aspecto emocional del asunto. Consideren que estoy tratando de establecer de una manera lo más realista posible lo que podría ser el comienzo de una relación creíble entre dos personas opuestas en casi todos los sentidos, pero al mismo tiempo parecidas: poderosamente masculinos, brillantes, sensitivos, fieles a su palabra, capaces de dar la vida por sus seres queridos. Aunque de vez en cuando leo hurt/comfort, no soy fan y el típico "_X_ es violado/golpeado/tiene un accidente/intenta suicidarse, _Y_ lo consuela y logra abrir su corazón, se enamoran, bam, sexo" me cae como una patada. Por eso es que esto será lento, probablemente serio, pesado y angst (o sea, más bien adulto y no tanto en el sentido hentai del término, por lo que es probable que no sea popular entre los lectores de esta sección, pero no me importa xD) y va para largo, nada que ver con _Dorado_ que era un estudio de caracteres en primera persona más o menos ligero mezclado con smut xD. 

Gracias a mi beta por su paciencia y por entender (mejor que yo) lo que quiero hacer en este fic. Y gracias a los que dejaron revs para el epílogo de Dorado y Cálido: _Randa_, _Escila _(gomen, te confundí con otra persona), _Rally _(toma YGO xD), _Nakokun_, _Hikaremi_, _Kendra Duvoa_, _Tyci_, _Haima _(si le das una oportunidad a este fic podría gustarte, jaja), _María _(claaarooo), _Águila Fanel_.


	2. La fuerza y el corazón

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**La fuerza y el corazón**

El viaje transcurrió en silencio en su mayor parte, ya que ambos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos. En un momento determinado, Ishizu se removió en su asiento con cierto nerviosismo muy poco usual en ella, y eso hizo que Kaiba le dedicara una de sus sonrisitas torcidas.

- ¿Porqué estás tan nerviosa? Espero que no sea por mí... en todo caso, el que tendría que estar nervioso soy yo, considerando que esto puede ser una trampa.

- No, no es por ti - en lugar de enfadarse, la joven egipcia sonrió. A Kaiba le molestaba mucho esa sonrisa... era como si ella supiera algo que él desconocía y que seguramente de saberlo le molestaría mucho -. No espero que lo comprendas, pero esto es algo muy importante para todos nosotros; quizás por eso estoy nerviosa. ¿Siempre eres tan desconfiado?

- Por regla general... después de todo, estás hablando de revivir a alguien, y mucha gente ha tratado de apoderarse de _mi _cuerpo para esos fines - apuntó secamente el joven, y los ojos de Ishizu se agrandaron, con incredulidad.

- ¡De ninguna manera! El faraón no lo permitiría, y... bueno, no importa. Te aseguro que no se trata de nada de eso, y te agradezco mucho que nos ayudes...

- No me agradezcas. Todavía no sé en qué me estoy metiendo, ni si lo que pretenden es posible. No creo que sea prudente esperar demasiado de todo esto.

- Pero estamos seguros de que... ah, ya hemos llegado - la limosina acababa de detenerse frente a la verja de una gran casa antigua protegida por un elevado muro. Un guardia fuertemente armado emergió de las sombras cerca de la verja, e Ishizu se asomó por la ventanilla y le hizo una seña, dirigiéndose a él en un lenguaje extraño. El guardia retrocedió y la verja de entrada se abrió automáticamente.

Una vez dentro, Kaiba le indicó al conductor que lo esperara en la limosina y cruzó junto a la joven egipcia las enormes puertas claveteadas que daban acceso al interior de la casona, tras las cuales había un par de guardias más. Avanzaron por un largo pasillo hasta que los interceptó un hombre alto, vestido con una túnica blanca y tocado con un turbante del mismo color; su rostro era muy moreno y casi inexpresivo, pero sus ojos, alertas y vivaces, se fijaron en Kaiba con un cierto brillo especulativo.

- Shadi, he traído a Kaiba. Nos ayudará - dijo lacónicamente Ishizu, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de significado; el hombre asintió, echando a andar delante de ellos. Le siguieron, atravesando otras dos puertas guardadas por hombres armados hasta los dientes, hasta descender por una escalera que conducía al sótano.

Cuando llegaron allí, Kaiba echó una mirada en torno, secretamente sorprendido ante la extraña mescolanza de antigüedad y tecnología que los rodeaba. Las paredes del sótano estaban cubiertas de bajorrelieves y pinturas con temas obviamente egipcios, pero el contenido de la habitación era menos conspicuo: un despliegue de computadoras, maquinaria, un par de artefactos extraños y una especie de enorme sarcófago de acero y cristal.

Sin esperar a que le dijeran nada, el joven avanzó hasta el sarcófago, mirando a través de la tapa transparente. Al principio la especie de condensación que se adhería al cristal en el interior del artefacto le impidió distinguir algo más que una vaga silueta humana, y se dio cuenta de que al menos tres capas de grueso cristal lo separaban de lo que fuera que estaba en el sarcófago. Una mirada más atenta descubrió lo que era aquella silueta alargada, delgada y oscura en el fondo...

- ¿Una momia? - estaba tan asombrado que ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo.

- La momia del faraón - repuso Ishizu con calma. Su tono hizo que el joven recuperara la compostura y se inclinara de nuevo sobre el gran sarcófago.

- ¿Cómo rayos lograste sacar esto de Egipto?

- Hace siglos que salió de Egipto, Kaiba. Y te recuerdo que los Ishtar no somos los únicos servidores del faraón.

- ¡Kaiba-kun! - una exclamación a sus espaldas lo hizo volverse rápidamente.

De pie frente a ellos, con el cabello indomable más revuelto que nunca y los ojos violeta cansados e inyectados de sangre, estaba Yugi Moto; apenas si había cambiado en los cinco años que tenía sin verle. Debía de tener su misma edad, pero seguía siendo mucho más bajo que él... era probable que sólo hubiera crecido unos seis o siete centímetros más en todo ese tiempo, y aunque su rostro había perdido la redondez de querubín de la adolescencia, seguía pareciendo ridículamente joven.

El rompecabezas del Milenio colgaba de su cuello, como siempre.

- Yugi - saludó el aludido, sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Vas a ayudarnos - era una afirmación, no una pregunta; y su tono era cálido y amistoso, lleno de la misma desconcertante confianza de siempre.

Él y Mokuba eran muy amigos, pero como el mayor de los Kaiba siempre procuraba estar fuera para no mezclarse con la pandilla cuando Mokuba los invitaba a la casa, no lo había visto en todo ese tiempo. No solía inmiscuirse en la amistad que tenían, aunque siempre se enteraba de todo lo que pasaba en el grupo gracias a los interminables recuentos de su hermano menor. Mokuba merecía llevar una vida normal; gran parte de esa normalidad consistía en tener amigos como cualquier adolescente, y si esos amigos ya habían probado más allá de toda duda que lo eran en verdad, pues miel sobre hojuelas.

A pesar de su desconfianza hacia el mundo en general, Seto Kaiba sabía que podía contar con Yugi para velar por el bienestar de su hermano; el enano quería sinceramente a Mokuba y era tan buena gente y tan terriblemente honrado que no parecía de verdad. Pero era genuino, y el mayor de los Kaiba estaba tan consciente de ello que en su testamento Yugi Moto aparecía como la persona designada para ser el tutor de Mokuba hasta que alcanzara la mayoría legal si algo llegaba a ocurrirle.

Claro que Yugi no tenía ni la menor idea de eso, como tampoco la tenía Mokuba.

- Tengo curiosidad por saber hasta dónde llegarán con todo esto - repuso secamente, y Yugi sonrió.

- Lo lograremos... con tu ayuda - la mirada confiada de esos ojazos era aún peor que la mirada de cachorrito-herido-chantajista que ponía Mokuba a veces, y Kaiba no pudo soportarla por más de dos segundos. Se volvió hacia Ishizu.

- Dime exactamente lo que pretendes. Con todos los detalles.

- Él te lo dirá. Doctor Aku, por favor, explíquele lo que necesitamos - Kaiba no se había dado cuenta de que Shadi había salido y ahora regresaba con un hombre alto, muy delgado y canoso, embutido en una bata blanca. Sus ojos, muy negros, le miraron con incómoda fijeza; pero el joven no se inmutó. El hombre comenzó a hablar con una voz clara y profunda que arrastraba el mismo extraño acento de Ishizu y que se le antojó vagamente conocida.

Básicamente, entendió que ellos no iban a hacer lo que él pensó que harían al ver la momia. El cuerpo muerto, disecado y despojado de sus vísceras no podría resistir el influjo de la vida y se desintegraría con facilidad en segundos. En cambio, era una valiosa fuente para constituir el nuevo vehículo material para el espíritu del faraón, materia que podía ser estabilizada a través de una poderosa fuente de energía, canalizada a su vez por la fuerza mística y espiritual de los artículos del Milenio.

Mientras el hombre proseguía con su extraña charla técnico-mística, mezclando teorías de regeneración celular con invocaciones, Kaiba examinó con interés los equipos a su alrededor. ¡Esta gente hablaba en serio! Con todo su abracadabras egipcio y la tecnología de la que disponían, era muy probable que lograran su cometido.

Bueno... al menos sería interesante. Ya tenía una idea precisa de lo que necesitarían... él disponía de algo que podía ser utilizado con esos fines, en efecto, aunque hasta ahora sólo se había usado para las pruebas de las plataformas holográficas que aún no salían al mercado. Seguramente necesitaría algunos ajustes.

- Tenemos que llevar todo lo que tienen aquí al laboratorio holográfico de Kaiba Corp, preferiblemente ahora mismo, si no tienen problema en comenzar ya - dijo de pronto, sacando su móvil del bolsillo del abrigo que llevaba encima del smoking, y marcando un número. Había interrumpido al hombre de la bata blanca, pero éste sólo lo miró con sorpresa, sin enojo -. ¿Cuentan con medios de transporte?

- Por supuesto - saltó Ishizu -. Pero, ¿cómo...?

- ¿Kobayashi? - Kaiba hablaba ya por el móvil - Necesito que vayas al laboratorio holográfico ahora mismo y abras el generador. Quiero que lo modifiques para que emita energía concentrada en objetos específicos... sí, ahora mismo. Recibirás un bono especial, y si está listo cuando llegue allí, digamos dentro de - miró su reloj -... dos horas, lo triplicaré... bien. Nos vemos allá.

- ¿Confías en ese hombre con el que hablaste? - preguntó Ishizu, con algo de temor reflejado en sus ojos.

- No confío en nadie - repuso el joven con sencillez -, pero este hombre trabaja para la compañía desde hace más de diez años, es leal a la empresa y tiene una familia. No tiene que saber para qué necesito que haga lo que quiero que haga, ni querrá saberlo porque eso podría ponerle en peligro. ¿Confían ustedes en los guardias que tienen aquí? - preguntó, fríamente.

- Todos son leales - dijo Shadi, inexpresivo.

- Entonces preparen el traslado del "cuerpo" y los equipos lo más pronto posible.

Tardaron más de una hora en trasladar todo el contenido del sótano a dos camiones cerrados de aspecto común que estaban guardados en el estacionamiento cubierto de la enorme casona. Kaiba observó en silencio cómo Ishizu subía al camión que contenía el sarcófago, ahora completamente opaco; entonces le hizo señas a Yugi para que abordara la limosina con él, mientras Shadi y el doctor Aku subían al otro camión.

La limosina abrió la marcha, seguida por los dos camiones, de regreso a la ciudad. Yugi estaba muy callado y tenía la mirada perdida; el rompecabezas dorado que colgaba de su cuello brillaba de manera intermitente, y Kaiba dedujo que estaba comunicándose con el faraón. Optó por no interrumpirle, porque de todos modos no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar.

Sin embargo, al rato notó que Yugi le miraba de una manera diferente: desconfiada, retadora, interrogante; era evidente que ahora el faraón estaba en control de su cuerpo.

- ¿Querías decirme algo, _faraón_? - preguntó, dándole una leve entonación burlona al título.

- ¿Qué motivos tienes en realidad para ayudarme, Kaiba? Porque no creo que estés actuando movido por la bondad de tu corazón - las palabras goteaban sarcasmo e hicieron sonreír al aludido. El espíritu del rompecabezas era tan distinto a Yugi que muchas veces se había preguntado cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de la extraña dualidad. Comprendía que Yugi lo apreciaba como ser humano e intentaba comprenderlo, pero el espíritu del faraón no; incluso en ciertas ocasiones le pareció percibir odio de su parte.

- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Es muy simple: estoy hastiado. Estoy aburrido. Este pequeño proyecto de ustedes es interesante y me va a entretener por un buen rato.

- No te creo - una chispa de ira brilló en los ojos violeta. Era muy extraño ver reflejada una emoción como la ira en los ojos de Yugi, y sólo eso era suficiente para señalar que el faraón estaba en control de su cuerpo.

- Cree lo que quieras; igual lo voy a hacer.

- ¿Y qué obtendrás a cambio? Porque un hombre como tú no hace favores, y menos de manera gratuita - dejó caer el espíritu del rompecabezas con desdén.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú, oh digno _faraón_, de los hombres malvados como yo? - se burló Kaiba, aunque el intercambio de palabras con el otro ya estaba haciendo mella en su armadura de calma burlona: tenía los dientes apretados y el enojo comenzaba a hacerse patente en sus ojos azules - A lo mejor espero algún beneficio a futuro...

- ¿Qué clase de beneficio? ¿De qué hablas? - los ojos violeta se entrecerraron con sospecha.

- Oh, no lo sé. Aún no lo he pensado - el joven esbozó una sonrisa maligna, encantado al ver que el faraón perdía los estribos; pero su postura era tensa y los ojos le brillaban como ascuas.

- Seguro estás planeando alguna humillación para Yugi y sus amigos. Es lo único que sabes hacer. Pero es bueno que sepas que no permitiré que le hagas daño a Yugi - gruñó con fiereza, y eso hizo que la paciencia de Kaiba llegara a sus límites. Cruzó en un momento el espacio que separaba los asientos, agarró al hombre más pequeño por las solapas de su chaqueta negra y lo acercó hasta que prácticamente estuvieron nariz con nariz.

- Sé que no me porté bien con él, y mi única excusa es que no soy una persona agradable y siempre quiero ganar; eso forma parte de mi personalidad y no creo que cambie nunca. Pero si algo ha cambiado en mi vida, ha sido la manera en la que veo a Yugi - la ira reprimida era evidente en el tono de Kaiba -. Yo nunca le haría daño a Yugi, faraón. Y más vale que lo hagas volver, porque ya estoy deseando que tengas un cuerpo propio para tener el placer de estrangularte yo mismo... ésa podría ser mi mejor recompensa - por un momento la mirada del espíritu del rompecabezas, a través de los ojos de su hikari, mostró sorpresa.

Hubo un destello cegador, y de pronto los ojos de Yugi, confusos, enojados y algo asustados, volvieron a mirarle.

- ¿Porqué no pueden comportarse civilizadamente? ¿Porqué tienen que discutir cada vez que hablan?

- Quizás porque nos parecemos demasiado - dejó caer Kaiba con sequedad. Su rostro había adoptado de nuevo la expresión hastiada de antes, e incluso la temperatura en sus ojos había descendido al cero absoluto de siempre.

- Es posible - concedió Yugi, cansado. Sus ojos se nublaron de nuevo, frunció el ceño y luego sonrió -. Yami se ha enojado porque acabo de darte la razón, y se rehúsa a hablarme.

- ¿Yami? ¿Es ése el nombre del faraón?

- Umm... pues no; su nombre es, o era, Atem. Pero yo le di el nombre de Yami y creo que él lo prefiere - su sonrisa se hizo más amplia -. Ah, y gracias por lo que has dicho, Kaiba... me alegra que por fin me veas de un modo diferente. Nunca te consideré mi enemigo... pude haber dudado de ti en algunos momentos, pero en mi corazón siempre tuve la certeza de que no me odiabas.

El joven millonario se quedó sin palabras, y para ocultar su momentánea turbación se volvió hacia la ventanilla, mirando sin ver en la oscuridad. Debía admitir, aunque no lo quisiera, que el pequeño discurso de Yugi había tocado una parte de su ser, una que ocultaba tan celosamente que rara vez salía a la superficie.

Siempre había estado secretamente asombrado por la extraordinaria confianza y la fe en la gente que demostraba Yugi. Nunca había visto nada igual. Su vida después de la muerte de sus padres había estado dirigida por un fuerte instinto de supervivencia, que le había forzado a tomar decisiones sin vacilar... un momento de sentimentalismo o de duda hubiera podido significar el desastre para él y su hermano. La debilidad sólo puede llevarte al caos, no se podía creer ni confiar en nadie, sólo los fuertes sobrevivían y el enemigo debía ser derrotado a cualquier costo...

Pero la fe del pequeño campeón era enorme, inamovible, y vencía incluso los obstáculos más difíciles; era como si llevase a cabo una campaña de resistencia pasiva que al final resultaba más efectiva que la violencia. Él ganaba por la fuerza, avanzando y arrollando con grandes cartas y nada de piedad; Yugi ganaba con el corazón, y era algo que él no podía sino admirar. Como admiraba también la tenacidad e inteligencia del faraón, aunque su personalidad le pareciera detestable; seguro que el insufrible espíritu del rompecabezas no veía ninguna de las cualidades que el enano había encontrado en él...

Un momento... sonaba como si él quisiera que el faraón lo admirara. Y eso simplemente no era posible, porque él detestaba al faraón.

Apartó la mirada de la ventanilla y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yugi, que sonreía beatíficamente, como si estuviera leyéndole los pensamientos. La sola idea casi le produjo pánico, y no estaba acostumbrado a sentir algo así.

- ¿Qué? - ladró, delatando sin querer su incomodidad.

- Nada, Kaiba. Aunque Yami no lo admitiría jamás, quiero que sepas que él está agradecido contigo por lo que estás haciendo, tanto como yo.

- No me importa lo que ese cretino piense - repuso el joven con desdén -. Lo estoy haciendo porque estoy aburrido, porque me entretiene; y en última instancia lo hago por ti.

- Como tú digas - la sonrisa del enano no vaciló, y eso hizo que Kaiba frunciera el ceño. Por fortuna, en ese momento arribaron a las instalaciones de Kaiba Corp, y después de pasar por los controles de seguridad, el joven comenzó a dar instrucciones para que dejaran trabajar al personal que venía con Ishizu y Shadi.

El proceso estaba a punto de comenzar, y la ya familiar sensación de vacío en el estómago casi hizo que Kaiba se estremeciera sin querer. ¿Porqué se sentía así? Cierto que había un componente de excitación por lidiar con algo completamente nuevo y diferente a lo que solía ver en su día a día como científico, diseñador y empresario; pero eso no era motivo suficiente para la extraña exaltación de ánimos que sentía.

Ni para el descontrol que experimentaba cada vez que tenía que enfrentarse con el espíritu del rompecabezas.

No quería pensar en eso. _No_ pensaría en eso.

* * *

**N.A.:** Bueno, otro cap hecho. Y deberían darme una medalla, porque esto lo recopié de una impresión que había hecho y lo terminé en un cyber, y sin betear... me he quedado sin computadora otra vez, por lo que les pido disculpas a los que siguen mis demás fics; no creo que pueda actualizar en los próximos días. Esperemos que lo de la compu no sea grave, porque ando sin dinero y sería el colmo :'(. 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _María _(bueno, en algún momento habrá flashbacks, pero no pienso abusar de ellos xDD), _Lena Hiyasaki _(gracias por el apoyo, Lena, lo necesito para continuar sobre todo ahora), _Yaired _(bueno, yo aviso pa que no salgan sabelotodos corrigiéndome xDD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el epi de Dorado), _Scarlet_ (¡¡gracias!!),_ Shiroi Tsuki_ (bueno, como faraón... tengo entendido que es casi la misma apariencia salvo por algunos detalles)_, Kendra Duvoa_ (gracias por el voto de confianza!), _Rally _(así aprendes a disfrutarlo en lugar de tomártelo a lo trágico xDD).


	3. El rostro del pasado

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado.

Repito, para las personas que no leyeron la advertencia, que este fic prácticamente no toma en cuenta el final de YGO (manga), aunque aborda de manera muy ligera el arco de las memorias de Egipto (manga/anime). O lo que es lo mismo: hago con Yami lo que me parece, para eso es un AU. Y por cierto, no verán demasiado en detalle el apartado técnico ni el histórico porque no soy Kaiba y se me da mal eso de saber de todo xDDDD.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**El rostro del pasado**

El gran laboratorio en el que se llevaban a cabo las pruebas de las nuevas plataformas para juegos estaba completamente vacío cuando Kaiba subió. Las órdenes que había dado al llegar, de que despejaran el inmenso atrio de maquinaria superflua y retiraran a todo el personal, habían sido cumplidas de inmediato.

En la plataforma que soportaba el panel de control de todos los equipos del laboratorio, lo esperaba un hombre pequeño y calvo, con enormes anteojos, embutido en una bata blanca.

- Señor Kaiba - hizo una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza, logrando no parecer servil. A Kaiba le agradaba Kobayashi, aunque no lo admitiría públicamente ni siquiera a punta de pistola; era uno de los pocos hombres realmente honrados y trabajadores de la compañía, lo cual le había valido permanecer en ella a través de muchos años y diversos ascensos. Ahora era el jefe de investigaciones, y este laboratorio formaba parte de sus dominios -. Está todo listo, tal y como usted lo ordenó. Tengo programada una prueba para que pueda apreciar los cambios.

- Adelante - repuso el joven, y durante los siguientes quince minutos realizaron las pruebas del generador mientras mantenían una conversación técnica. Kazuo Kobayashi era el empleado perfecto: explicaba, contestaba y no hacía preguntas indiscretas o incómodas, como si no le interesaran los posibles motivos que pudiera tener su temperamental empleador para pedir esos cambios.

Aún hablaban cuando Ishizu, Yugi, Shadi y Aku ingresaron al área del laboratorio, supervisando a los guardias que llevaban el sarcófago cerrado y el resto del valioso equipo. Kaiba le dio las gracias a Kobayashi, quien se despidió con otra ligera inclinación de cabeza y se retiró rápidamente, sin decir una sola palabra ni mirar hacia atrás siquiera. Una vez que el científico hubo salido, las puertas de acero se cerraron automáticamente tras él.

Ishizu se reunió con Kaiba en la plataforma del panel de control, observando cómo los demás colocaban los equipos en el centro del gran laboratorio, reproduciendo exactamente la disposición que habían tenido en el sótano de la casona.

- ¿Es ése el único acceso a este lugar? - preguntó, evidentemente preocupada por la seguridad.

- No. Existen otros dos, pero están cerrados y los controlo desde aquí - señaló los monitores en el panel -. Al salir Kobayashi, el laboratorio ha quedado completamente sellado; he dado órdenes de desalojar al personal y sellar todo este piso, y tengo cámaras de vigilancia para asegurarme de que así sea. Las cámaras internas han sido desactivadas.

La joven asintió en señal de aprobación y bajó de la plataforma, bajo la mirada curiosa de Kaiba, que vio cómo se arrodillaba en el suelo y comenzaba a dibujar extraños patrones alrededor del sarcófago con un carboncillo que llevaba en la mano. El sarcófago estaba totalmente descubierto ahora, revelando claramente los dos niveles en los que estaba dividido: el inferior, en el cual se encontraba la momia en un ambiente a todas luces cuidadosamente controlado; y el superior, que estaba vacío por el momento y levemente empañado por la condensación producida por el ambiente controlado del nivel inferior.

Ya todos los equipos estaban en su lugar, y el circunspecto Aku se acercó a Kaiba para obtener detalles acerca del funcionamiento del generador. Kaiba se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que disfrutaba de la vigorosa discusión técnica que sostenía con el doctor -¿doctor en qué? Eso tendría que preguntárselo después-; en realidad, había algo en el hombre excesivamente delgado, alto y canoso que lo atraía y a la vez lo repelía.

Se preguntó, de pronto, si el tal Aku pertenecería al club de las almas perdidas del cual formaban parte Ishizu y él mismo, según ella; probablemente había conocido a este hombre en el Antiguo Egipto y ahora instintivamente lo reconocía. No que le importase demasiado, pero excitaba su curiosidad y eso era algo muy raro para él en los aburridos días que corrían.

Una vez que llegaron a un acuerdo, dejó a Aku a cargo del panel de control y observó a Ishizu, quien después de dibujar un círculo de figuras alrededor del sarcófago, abrió la cámara superior de éste y comenzó a colocar dentro, con aire reverente, los artículos del Milenio en cierto orden cuya lógica se le escapaba a Kaiba. Yugi, que había estado a su lado en todo momento, se despojó a su vez del rompecabezas y se lo entregó, con manos trémulas, para que lo colocara en la cámara junto con los demás artículos.

Kaiba lo notó pálido y tembloroso, evidentemente preocupado; seguramente temía por la suerte del espíritu que lo había acompañado durante años y a quien debía de querer mucho. Era la actitud típica de Yugi, ni más ni menos, mostrando su lealtad y cariño incluso en las situaciones más extremas; pero por supuesto, eso no explicaba porqué el mismísimo Kaiba comenzaba a sentirse invadido por cierto nerviosismo. ¿Porqué estaba nervioso? Esto no tenía nada que ver con él, su interés en el asunto era puramente marginal y circunstancial; a él no le importaba la suerte del faraón...

¿O sí?

Los guardias, para sorpresa del joven, se habían despojado de las armas que llevaban y se habían colocado una especie de túnicas blancas con capucha, disponiéndose alrededor del sarcófago, siguiendo la línea exterior del gran círculo que Ishizu había dibujado en el piso. Aku ajustó las luces de tal manera que sólo un foco iluminaba el sarcófago en el centro del laboratorio, dejando el resto del atrio en la penumbra; un efecto dramático que Kaiba no dejó de notar y que le hizo torcer los labios en un gesto desdeñoso.

Entonces Ishizu y Shadi elevaron sus brazos y el silencio, tan espeso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, se vio roto por un sonido bajo y vibrante. Los dos jóvenes entonaban un cántico en una extraña lengua, y Kaiba dio un paso atrás, sorprendido, al comprobar que, aunque ese lenguaje no se encontraba entre los varios que había estudiado, podía comprenderlo perfectamente.

_Te invocamos, oh gran Horus, en quien todos los dioses se regocijan, pescador de almas, Hijo del Padre._

_Dios Halcón, guardián del cielo, protector de la vida._

_Te invocamos, oh gran Horus...(1)_

El cántico comenzó a sonar cada vez más fuerte, y otras voces se unieron a las de Ishizu y Shadi; vagamente, como en un trance, Kaiba escuchó el zumbido del generador al ponerse en marcha y la voz cavernosa de Aku junto a él repitiendo las mismas palabras que los demás.

Era un espectáculo surrealista: el sarcófago iluminado en el centro y rodeado de una penumbra salpicada de siluetas blancas, con las figuras de Ishizu y Shadi destacando al pie del sarcófago y Yugi arrodillado en el piso, observando todo con sus ojazos más abiertos que nunca.

La energía proveniente del generador alcanzó el primero de los artículos del Milenio dispuestos en la cámara superior del sarcófago, la balanza; ésta comenzó a emitir un resplandor casi cegador a intervalos regulares y un rayo de luz que tocó al siguiente objeto, el collar, que se comportó de la misma manera.

Cuando el resplandor que envolvía a los demás artículos tocó el cetro del Milenio, Kaiba perdió el control sobre sí mismo. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse contra su voluntad y su voz, ronca y rasposa por el esfuerzo de articular un lenguaje desconocido, se unió al cántico entonado por los demás y que ya alcanzaba niveles ensordecedores. El joven millonario estaba horrorizado y fascinado a la vez, experimentando en carne propia la veracidad de los relatos de Ishizu, que tan fantásticos le habían parecido. Era como si otra persona se hubiera apoderado de su mente, congelando su cuerpo y hablando por su boca.

La luz cegadora envolvió por fin al rompecabezas del Milenio, y el cántico alcanzó su clímax en un coro de gritos; la energía que fluía por todo el laboratorio era tan potente que Kaiba pensó, vagamente, que el generador podía sobrecargarse y estallar.

El sonido de una violenta explosión rugió en sus oídos y un torrente de luz y humo lo envolvió, antes de caer al piso y perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Cuando volvió en sí, le costó abrir los ojos e incluso tardó unos segundos en recordar en dónde estaba y qué había pasado. Recordaba haber sentido una especie de explosión proveniente del sarcófago, pero aunque apenas si podía ver el techo del laboratorio a través del espeso humo blanco que lo rodeaba, el ambiente no olía a quemado. El aire estaba cargado de energía y con un aroma extraño, como de flores, como de tierra mojada. 

Se sentía adolorido y su mente estaba aún confusa. El extraño aroma le traía las únicas memorias realmente felices que conservaba guardadas en el rincón más recóndito de su mente: las de sus padres. Recordó a su madre, alta y hermosa y con el vientre henchido por el embarazo, podando los lirios junto al pequeño estanque del jardín, mientras él lanzaba piedras al agua.

_- Mamá... ¿cuándo va a nacer mi hermanito?_

_- Pronto, Seto. Ya sólo falta un mes. ¡Qué prisa tienes por que llegue!_

_- Es que ya quiero verlo. ¿Se parecerá a ti, o a papá? ¿O a mí?_

_- Tú te pareces a tu padre, así que el bebé quizás se parezca a mí. Sería lo justo, ¿no crees?_

_- ¡Mamá!_

Tenía sólo cinco años entonces...

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos, olvidando que estaba aún echado en el piso, por lo que sólo consiguió darse un golpe extra; trató de incorporarse, a pesar del agudo dolor que parecía taladrarle la frente. Se tocó la cara y descubrió que un hilo de sangre le brotaba de la nariz; se lo limpió con el dorso de la mano, haciendo un gesto de disgusto, y lentamente logró ponerse de pie y avanzar hasta donde se encontraba Aku, caído junto al panel de control.

El hombre estaba hecho un ovillo y sangraba por las orejas, pero al chequear su pulso confirmó que sólo se encontraba inconsciente. El generador parecía estar bien a pesar de que las luces de emergencia indicaban que había sufrido algún tipo de sobrecarga; Kaiba apretó un botón para purificar el aire y el extraño "humo" comenzó a disiparse. Bajo la plataforma podían verse los cuerpos inmóviles de los guardias ensabanados; Ishizu estaba noqueada, al igual que Yugi, y Shadi intentaba levantarse con mucha dificultad.

Y en el sarcófago... en la cámara inferior sólo se veía un montón de cenizas, y la superior ya no estaba ocupada sólo por los artículos del Milenio. Kaiba, atónito, se acercó al artefacto para mirarlo de cerca.

Dentro de la cámara de cristal aún danzaban chispas de energía pura, y en medio de ellas se encontraba un ser humano... vivo, puesto que podía apreciarse con toda claridad el rítmico sube y baja de su pecho al respirar, subrayado por el rompecabezas dorado que reposaba justo sobre su corazón. Estaba completamente desnudo y el joven, sin poderlo evitar, lo recorrió con la mirada.

Lo primero era el desordenado cabello, que en forma y colorido era casi igual al de Yugi, sólo que con más -y más largos- mechones dorados. La piel era oscura, bronceada y parecía emitir un suave resplandor; el rostro era anguloso, la nariz delicadamente aguileña, la boca pequeña y perfecta, las largas pestañas negras descansando sobre la piel satinada, los pómulos altos y orgullosos. Un rostro muy bello, extrañamente juvenil, pero no por ello menos masculino. Un cuello largo... un cuerpo hermosamente modelado, todo músculos perfectamente definidos pero no exageradamente desarrollados; parecía tener unos diecisiete o dieciocho años y, en definitiva, no era muy alto.

Era un ser estatuario, que le recordó a Kaiba la figura de un dios griego que había visto alguna vez en un libro... pero esta estatua estaba viva, respiraba, y el joven sintió que su propia respiración se alteraba y su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza.

Atracción. Rayos, sólo esto le faltaba.

Sin lugar a dudas, el tipo desnudo en la cámara de cristal era el faraón. Y a él se le estaban aflojando las rodillas mirando _al faraón_. Genial. Estupendo.

Seto Kaiba no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de emociones. La ira, el rencor, la ambición, la angustia y la pérdida eran cosas normales, cosas que conocía bien, pero eso no; cuando en el pasado había comenzado a experimentar algo parecido a la atracción, había sido capaz de aplastarla con absoluta frialdad. Se había relacionado con un par de personas por la pura necesidad de comprobar que no sufría de castración psicológica, y ambos intercambios lo habían dejado con mal sabor de boca.

Ahora, de pronto, de pie ante el hermoso cuerpo que a esas alturas estaba ya seguro de que albergaba el alma de su rival, de la eterna piedra en su zapato, del hombre que le había enseñado lo que era la derrota pero también le había dado una lección de honor, no podía suprimir las emociones que nublaban su mente y recorrían su cuerpo.

A su lado, Yugi ya se había puesto de pie y miraba con la boca abierta el espectáculo; Kaiba logró sacudirse a duras penas el asombro y la vergüenza ante su propia debilidad y se apresuró a soltar los seguros y levantar la tapa presurizada del sarcófago, no fuera a ahogarse el recién renacido.

- ¡¡¡¡Resultó!!!! ¿Lo ves, Kaiba-kun? ¡Te dije que lo lograríamos! - exclamó Yugi con entusiasmo, dando saltitos en la punta de los pies para intentar mirar mejor - Está respirando, ¿verdad? - preguntó con ansiedad, y al verlo dando brinquitos, el joven más alto sintió unas ganas absurdas de levantarle como a un niño para que pudiera ver todo lo que quisiera. Porque, con la cara rubicunda y los ojos desorbitados por la emoción, Yugi parecía tener diez años menos.

- Sí; respira - repuso secamente, sin poder despegar los ojos de la exquisita figura que reposaba aún, respirando lentamente y con una expresión pacífica en el rostro, como si simplemente se hubiera quedado dormido.

Era verdaderamente injusto. No bastaba con que la personalidad del tipo lo encendiera como dinamita; ahora el desastre se extendía también al departamento físico. Admitir eso equivalía a aceptar que siempre se había sentido poderosamente atraído hacia el faraón y eso era algo que su mente no podía soportar. Sin embargo, era lógico. No por nada se había pasado cinco años de su vida evadiendo a Yugi; el chico era el ser más tranquilo e inocuo del universo, pero su _alter ego_ encendía la sangre de Kaiba de muchas formas, y no sólo por la simple fuerza de la ira.

Shadi acababa de reanimar a Ishizu y ambos desplazaron a Kaiba, inclinándose para examinar al ocupante del sarcófago. Un relámpago de cólera posesiva lo estremeció al verlos tocar al faraón... el tacto de ambos era formal y respetuoso, pero la ira recorrió en oleadas su cuerpo, provocándole náuseas por el esfuerzo de contenerse para no apartarlos de un empellón. Era la sensación más desagradable que había experimentado en toda su vida, y eso ya era decir mucho, considerando el hecho de que realmente había vivido cosas _muy_ desagradables.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

La atracción era una cosa, pero ésta era otra muy distinta y mil veces más alarmante. Era como si se sintiera dueño de la criatura que aún reposaba en el sarcófago, y un par de advenedizos se atrevieran a tocarle. Como si nadie más que él tuviera ese derecho.

Pero lo peor estaba aún por venir. Ishizu había tendido una manta sobre el cuerpo del faraón para cubrir su desnudez, y estaba tratando de despertarle sacudiéndole ligeramente por el hombro cuando la figura yacente se movió. La aristocrática nariz se frunció, el noble ceño se arrugó, y los ojos se abrieron de par en par, confusos, nublados, parpadeando rápidamente y fijándose en la persona más cercana: Ishizu.

Al ver por primera vez aquellos enormes y fantásticos ojos, ligeramente rasgados, del color rico y profundo del vino tinto, Kaiba sintió el impulso violento de huir.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la plataforma, accionando los controles de la puerta principal y saliendo sin decir palabra. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

* * *

(1) Esos pedacitos de oración me los inventé, aunque los títulos sí son de Horus xDDDD. El faraón, en este caso, es considerado una reencarnación de este dios, el hijo de Osiris. No quiero dármelas de egiptóloga, sólo pondré algunos detallitos aquí y allá porque ponerse en serio con la mitología egipcia requiere un tiempo del que no dispongo xDD. 

**N.A.:** Otro cap hecho, esta vez copiado directo de mi cuadernito en un cyber, y sin betear, ¡uf!. Narrative heavy, by the way, pero era necesario o al menos eso creo; la interacción propiamente dicha entre personajes comenzará ahora.

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Yaired_(espero que lo disfrutes porque ahora es que vienen enfrentamientos), _Rally _(a ver si lo saco esta semana, ya quiero terminarlo porque es el último capítulo. Y por cierto, aquí casi terminan el arco de Noa, cuando viene la final), _Águila Fanel _(siempre vivo diciéndole a la gente que no se limite, que explore xD), _Itzukiai_ (bueno, siempre hay la presión porque estoy haciendo algo que es nuevo para mí... veremos cómo sale),_ Kendra Duvoa_ (no le queda sino aceptar y reconocer lo que Yugi es, aunque le cueste)_, Lena Hiyasaki_ (aunque tengo creo que 18 historias publicadas aquí, siempre es bueno tomar el pulso, saber que a la gente le agrada lo que escribo.¡Gracias!), _Hikaremi _(yo tampoco tengo, no hay cuidado xD),_ Guerrera Lunar & Rex _(jaja, por eso advierto que no sigo el canon, porque si sigo el canon de YGO me deprimo. Y después de todo, Kaiba es humano. Me gustan mucho estos dos personajes; espero que sigan leyendo este fic),_ Escila_ (bueno, también hay unos cuantos S/Y o viceversa que he visto por ahí, aunque generalmente todo lo que leo está en inglés. Y bueno... ya ves que por lo menos a Kaiba le cae mal pero le gusta xD. Suele suceder).


	4. Mirándote

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado.

BTW, ya comienzo a meterme con Yami. Poor soul. Y repito que esto es un AU, para que no salgan a gastarse corrigiéndome...

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Mirándote**

Dolor. Un dolor terrible, quemante.

Le dolían los ojos por las luces brillantes, le dolían los pulmones cuando respiraba, le dolía la boca al intentar moverla... todo su cuerpo agitado era una masa de dolor, y al intentar gritar, el sonido ronco y rasgado que emitió le sorprendió. Estaba muy asustado. ¿Porqué sentía tanto dolor?

- Tranquilo, Su Majestad. No tema. Eso es, respire lentamente - la voz dulce y ronca de Ishizu, algo distante, acarició sus oídos con los sonidos inconfundibles de su lengua materna. Y a pesar de su dulzura y levedad, cada sonido parecía querer reventarle los oídos.

_Sus_ oídos.

No estaba en el cuerpo de Yugi, sino en un cuerpo propio; un cuerpo que reaccionaba violentamente a los estímulos desacostumbrados que lo asaltaban. No había sentido dolor en tres mil años; no había sentido _nada_ en los últimos tres mil años, y de pronto podía sentirlo _todo_. Las voces suaves y preocupadas de Ishizu y Shadi que le hacían doler la cabeza, las manos de la joven que parecían quemarle la piel, el aire que parecía quemar su nariz y su garganta al respirar.

La luz del reflector, aunque enfocada de lado sobre él, casi lo había cegado; por eso lo pensó muy bien antes de volver a abrir los ojos, lentamente y con desconfianza. La bella faz morena de Ishizu apareció ante él, sonriente aunque las lágrimas corrían por sus tersas mejillas.

- Lo hemos logrado, Su Majestad - murmuró, feliz. Él trató de hablar, pero su garganta seca ardía y no podía emitir más que un gemido ronco. Otra mano morena se acercó a su rostro, sosteniendo un vaso con agua que presionó delicadamente contra los labios del joven, mientras Ishizu elevaba ligeramente su cabeza. Después de un par de sorbos de agua y varios intentos infructuosos, al fin logró articular algunas palabras.

- ¿Esto... es real...? - preguntó en su lengua materna, sin poder creer que estaba en un cuerpo propio y que podía sentir la frescura del agua, percibir el aroma del perfume que Ishizu usaba, ver los colores... ¡los colores! Todas esas cosas que no podía percibir cuando compartía el cuerpo de su hikari, las sentía ahora...

- ¡Yami! - la exclamación hizo que volviera rápidamente la cabeza, provocándole un intenso dolor; pero valió la pena, porque allí, agarrado al borde del sarcófago, estaba Yugi, su luz, mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una enorme sonrisa - ¡Eres real! ¡Por fin!

Inseguro de sus movimientos en su nueva forma, y a pesar de que los dolores seguían recorriéndole el cuerpo, el joven alzó una mano morena y con algo de torpeza la extendió hasta tocar el rostro de Yugi. Era cálido y suave, como el cariño y la comprensión que esa excepcional criatura le había brindado en todos los años en los que había sido su único amigo.

No dijo nada más, sólo miró a Shadi y éste de inmediato entendió lo que deseaba, acercándose y tomándolo en brazos para sacarlo del sarcófago. Para ser tan esbelto, el joven del turbante poseía una fuerza sorprendente; el faraón no era muy pesado, pero tampoco era una pluma, y sin embargo Shadi lo sacó como si lo fuera, depositándolo con cuidado de pie en el suelo sin soltarlo.

Todo el cuerpo seguía doliéndole, aunque cada vez con menos intensidad; ahora podía sentir el frío piso de metal bajo sus pies y se estremeció, pero de puro deleite. Estando en el cuerpo de Yugi _sabía_ cuando su hikari sentía frío o calor, pero no podía _sentirlo_; era algo muy diferente y también una novedad, considerando que apenas si recordaba fragmentos dispersos de su vida como faraón. Ishizu acomodó la manta que lo cubría firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo, y una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente estable como para sostenerse en pie por sus propios medios, Shadi lo soltó.

De inmediato abrió los brazos y un Yugi emocionado se lanzó a ellos, haciéndole perder el recién ganado equilibrio. Shadi había previsto esto, y lo sujetó por los hombros para evitar que los dos cayeran al suelo.

- Al fin... puedo abrazarte... Yugi - dijo suavemente el faraón en el idioma que había aprendido de su hikari, su voz profunda y sin embargo juvenil teñida con el acento de su tierra.

- ¡Yami! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Espera nada más a que los chicos te vean! ¡Se van a desmayar de la impresión! - parloteó Yugi emocionado.

Ishizu observaba la escena con algo de diversión y no poca emoción. El faraón era una cabeza más alto que su hikari, pero seguía siendo un poco más bajo que el promedio, y de pie junto al pequeño Yugi parecía su hermano mayor, semejante en ciertos rasgos y al mismo tiempo completamente diferente, exótico y seductor. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando el faraón se balanceó peligrosamente y Shadi tuvo que acudir a sostenerle de nuevo.

- ¿Se siente bien, Su Majestad? - preguntó alarmada, recordando recurrir al japonés en beneficio de Yugi.

- Me siento... algo... cansado - admitió lentamente el joven, en el mismo idioma. Aku, que había permanecido silencioso y apartado hasta el momento, se acercó arrastrando una de las sillas que estaban ante el panel de control; Shadi de inmediato ayudó al faraón a sentarse en ella.

Era muy confortable... Yami sintió que se hundía en el asiento acojinado y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Luchó contra el sueño que le invadía, ¡no podía dormirse ahora que por fin veía el mundo de nuevo con sus propios ojos!

- ¿Es esto normal? - preguntó Yugi, sintiéndose algo atemorizado al ver que Yami cerraba los ojos.

- Estoy... bien. Sólo... tengo mucho sueño - murmuró el faraón, tratando de no rendirse ante el cansancio, y fallando miserablemente.

- Sí, es normal - intervino Aku sobriamente -. El proceso ha requerido no sólo del poder de los artículos del Milenio, sino también de mucha de su propia energía espiritual. Está agotado.

- No... quiero... dormirme ahora...

- Tienes que descansar, ya habrá tiempo, Yami... ¡ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo! - le dijo Yugi alegremente - Esto es fantástico, y en gran parte se lo debemos a Kaiba-kun... ¿dónde está él, por cierto?

Al escuchar el nombre de su rival, los ojos de Yami se abrieron del todo por un momento y se movieron como buscando, pero no dijo una palabra. La expresión de su rostro era indescifrable, y los que le rodeaban no pudieron menos que preguntarse si le había afectado la mención de la deuda de honor que ahora tenían con Kaiba. Yami era casi tan satánicamente orgulloso como el joven millonario, y muy probablemente detestaría deberle algo.

- Salió hace unos minutos - repuso Ishizu, distraída, notando el destello indefinible que animó por un momento los ojos rojizos del faraón, antes de que se cerraran de nuevo -. Iré a buscarle... tenemos que encontrar la manera de sacar a Su Majestad de aquí sin despertar sospechas, y seguramente él sabe cómo hacerlo.

- Lo traerán a casa, ¿verdad? - había ansiedad en la voz de Yugi, que evidentemente no quería separarse ni por un momento de Yami.

- Sí, Yugi, lo llevaremos a tu casa. Es el mejor lugar para él, después de todo - repuso la mujer en tono bondadoso, dirigiéndose a la puerta del laboratorio.

* * *

Encontró al joven afuera, apoyado contra la pared en una pose aparentemente indiferente, la expresión cuidadosamente neutra y los ojos tormentosos. Él podía no comprenderlo aún -ni siquiera ella lo comprendía- pero su conexión con el faraón era tan poderosa que por más que se negara a aceptarlo, asomaba en todos sus gestos. 

La joven egipcia no podía decirle nada... principalmente porque lo que sabía era más bien poco. Ella era la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Isis, y como tal conservaba sólo recuerdos muy vagos, aclarados sólo en parte por algunas de las imágenes que le había mostrado el collar, y complementados por las historias que le había contado Shadi.

La visión del faraón y su sacerdote mirándose con enconada rivalidad mientras se enfrentaban en la arena de duelo en el interior del templo, era una de las más firmes en su mente. Pero también lo era la idea fija de que esa rivalidad tenía profundidades insospechadas e ignoradas por muchos, incluyendo quizás a sus propios protagonistas.

Quizás lo pensaba debido a otra visión que formaba parte de sus propios recuerdos. Era una imagen dorada como la luz del amanecer que penetraba a través de cortinajes traslúcidos, y que arrancaba destellos del extraño cabello tricolor del faraón, de las joyas en su cuello y brazos, del rompecabezas del Milenio en su pecho, de las sandalias doradas en sus pequeños pies. El soberano yacía inmóvil, el rostro prácticamente oculto en el pecho de su acompañante, sostenido por unos brazos musculosos bronceados por el sol del desierto y adornados con bandas de oro.

El sol también se reflejaba en el tocado azul y dorado del hombre que lo sostenía, y desde un rostro tostado, noble y hermoso, harto conocido, un par de ojos de un azul intenso la miraban, llenos de emociones violentas... sobre las cuales predominaba un profundo sufrimiento.

_- Lo ha hecho al fin, Isis..._

No había nadie más celosamente protector del faraón que Seth, y probablemente nadie sufría más que él en ese momento; el momento en el que Isis comprendió que el faraón se había ido. Ver a Seto Kaiba frente a ella, con el rostro frío y los ojos atribulados, era casi como retroceder en el tiempo.

- Kaiba - comenzó, tratando de mantener el control sobre su voz, que amenazaba con quebrarse por la intensidad de las emociones que las visiones le provocaban - ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada - espetó el joven secamente -. Vi que el faraón despertaba y no tuve ganas de provocar una escena. Sabes perfectamente que me detesta.

- No creo que te deteste - protestó -, simplemente desaprueba muchas de las cosas que has hecho...

- Gran novedad para ti: yo también las desapruebo. No lo culpo por detestarme, pero tampoco pienso pedir perdón por los errores que he cometido sólo para caerle en gracia -dijo con frialdad -. Aparentemente el "experimento" ha sido un éxito. ¿Cómo está?

- Bastante bien, pero muy cansado. El proceso consumió gran parte de su energía espiritual, y ahora está dormido de nuevo. Ven, tenemos que hablarte de algo - dijo, atreviéndose a tirar de la manga del abrigo que el joven aún llevaba sobre el smoking, y guiándole de nuevo hacia el interior del laboratorio. Kaiba se tensó ante el inusual gesto de familiaridad, pero la siguió sin decir nada.

A estas alturas Ishizu se había dado cuenta de que la única manera de hacer que Kaiba se viera y comportara como humano era tomarle por sorpresa; lo cual era difícil, pero no imposible. Observó atentamente la forma en que los ojos azules recorrían la figura dormida del faraón, sentado en la silla, su cabeza descansando en el pecho de un jubiloso Yugi.

El extraño sentimiento de atracción mezclado con posesión volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Kaiba, quien lo reprimió brutalmente cruzando los brazos; los dedos de su mano derecha se enterraron ferozmente en su antebrazo izquierdo, causándole dolor a pesar de que las capas de tela amortiguaban la presión. Sólo el dolor era capaz de distraerlo, y a él recurría como medida desesperada.

- Hay que sacarlo de aquí sin levantar sospechas - dijo Ishizu, sacándolo de la especie de trance en el que parecía sumirse cada vez que miraba al faraón. El joven movió la cabeza como si quisiera sacudirse pensamientos desagradables y enfocó su mirada de zafiro en ella, concentrándose en el problema planteado.

- Al subir por el elevador de carga no tropezaron con nadie porque era el turno nocturno y ordené el despeje del área. Pero - miró su reloj - ya ha amanecido y no sería prudente bajarle de nuevo por allí, aunque a fuerza habrá que sacar el equipo por esa vía. Detrás del laboratorio hay un acceso a mi elevador privado; lo bajarán por allí hasta la sección privada del estacionamiento subterráneo y podrán sacarle sin ser vistos por nadie.

- Sería sospechoso si saliéramos en uno de los camiones - terció el circunspecto Aku, haciendo que Kaiba frunciera el ceño.

- Mi limosina está abajo y de todas maneras tengo que irme a casa... puedo dejarlos donde quieran - ofreció, regañándose mentalmente casi antes de terminar de hablar. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? El rostro de Yugi se iluminó de inmediato.

- ¡Genial! ¡Gracias, Kaiba-kun!

- Hm - resopló el joven por toda respuesta -, el área está sellada temporalmente, pero dejaré instrucciones para que puedan sacar el equipo de aquí sin ser molestados por ningún empleado - sacó el móvil del bolsillo del abrigo y dio órdenes a diestra y siniestra, llamando luego a su conductor para que estuviera alerta en el estacionamiento y cerca del ascensor.

- Bien, entonces lo llevaremos a casa y nos reuniremos todos allá más tarde - dijo Yugi, sorprendiendo a Kaiba con la extraña autoridad que parecía emanar de él a pesar del tono suave de su voz.

Shadi levantó de nuevo al faraón en sus brazos y siguió a Kaiba, quien abrió la marcha hacia el elevador suprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas los intensos deseos de estrangular al joven del turbante, que lo invadían hasta el punto de casi impedirle pensar. Aunque estaba acostumbrado -entrenado, más bien- a estar despierto por más de 48 horas sin acusar los niveles normales de agotamiento, y a concentrarse incluso bajo condiciones y situaciones infrahumanas, comenzaba a sentir que el cansancio le restaba claridad a su mente.

El cansancio y otras cosas, claro; cosas como las violentas emociones que experimentaba -y a las que sin lugar a dudas no estaba acostumbrado-, además del esfuerzo adicional que implicaba mantener su expresión bajo control para no demostrar lo que sentía.

Cuando al fin llegaron al elevador, Yugi entró primero y Kaiba lo siguió, esperando a que Shadi entrara con su preciosa carga. Pero el joven moreno se detuvo frente al elevador sin moverse hasta que Kaiba se volvió hacia él con un gesto de mal contenida irritación, haciéndole señas de que entrara. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Shadi simplemente le tendió al faraón, y la sorpresa dio paso a la estupefacción al darse cuenta de que sus brazos se extendían casi de manera automática para tomarlo.

- Cuídalo bien - fueron las palabras del joven del turbante, cargadas de significado; subrayadas por la intensidad de su mirada, que contrastaba con su rostro inexpresivo.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y Kaiba miró a su carga como si no supiera qué hacer con él. El cuerpo sorprendentemente ligero y muy cálido se sentía tan natural en sus brazos como si perteneciera allí, como si ése fuera su lugar. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con los enormes ojos pensativos de Yugi.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó, molesto, sintiéndose profundamente incómodo ante esos ojos.

- Nada, Kaiba. Caramba, te picas por nada - repuso mansamente el joven, sonriendo.

Llegaron al estacionamiento, donde el conductor les esperaba en la limosina; el tipo abrió la portezuela sin mirarles siquiera, señal de que estaba muy bien entrenado y era generosamente pagado. Kaiba le indicó a Yugi que entrara primero y colocó con increíble delicadeza al faraón en el mismo asiento, sentándose luego frente a ellos y apretando un botón, con lo cual el auto empezó a deslizarse por el asfalto.

El pequeño duelista había colocado la cabeza de Yami sobre sus piernas, y el joven millonario tuvo de nuevo la oportunidad de examinar en silencio lo que estaba sintiendo al mirar aquel bello rostro exhausto, rodeado por una corona de oro, escarlata y ébano.

Kaiba tenía práctica en eso de no desear cosas que no pudiera tener; en algún momento le había sido difícil identificar esas "cosas", pero ya no era capaz de recordar cuándo. Ahora el proceso era automático e instantáneo, y le ahorraba un montón de tiempo, dolor, esfuerzo y desilusión. Era un buen sistema, uno que siempre le había funcionado y del que el joven en cierto modo se enorgullecía, de una manera vagamente morbosa y deprimente.

Pero ahora no podía evitar desear lo que no podía tener. Tenía que admitir que siempre se había sentido atraído hacia ese 'otro yo' de Yugi, sobre todo después de aceptar que se trataba de otra persona completamente diferente. Sin contar, por supuesto, con que ahora la atracción también era física e incluía el añadido de una casi insana dosis de posesividad, que le hacía querer matar con sus propias manos al que se atreviera a tocar al faraón... pensar en eso era más que suficiente para avivar el ya insoportable dolor de cabeza que sufría en esos momentos.

Pronto arribaron a la vivienda de los Moto y encontraron al abuelo esperándoles en la puerta de la tienda, con una expresión de ansiedad en su rostro arrugado. El viejo se precipitó hacia la limosina apenas se detuvo, abriendo la portezuela sin que nadie se lo pidiera y echando una mirada ansiosa en torno.

- Apártese - dijo Kaiba con sequedad -, por favor - añadió, recordando que no era lógico comportarse como un demonio celoso en presencia del viejo y del enano. Diablos, no era lógico comportarse así en presencia de _nadie_, e iba a tener que hacer un esfuerzo por controlarse si no quería que todo el mundo se enterase de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Con el mismo cuidado de antes, sacó al dormido faraón del auto y esperó a que el estupefacto abuelo se recuperase de la sorpresa al ver al joven en sus brazos y abriera la puerta de la tienda, haciéndole señas de que entrara. Subieron las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba, y entraron a la que claramente era la habitación de Yugi, y en la que ahora había otra cama individual. Por lo visto, tanto el abuelo como el nieto habían estado segurísimos de que todo el asunto funcionaría...

El peor momento sobrevino cuando le indicaron la cama en la que debía depositar al faraón. No quería soltarlo, y de algún modo el joven tampoco quería que él lo soltara, porque frunció el ceño y trató de acercarse más a su cuerpo cuando él estiró un poco los brazos para que cayera sobre la cama. Le tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, pero al fin logró soltarle, sintiendo frío al no tener ya contacto con él.

Se quedó allí, de pie junto a la cama, mirando su ceño fruncido y su delicada boca torcida en una mueca, como si él también sintiera el frío del alejamiento. Yugi colocó otra manta sobre el faraón y ese movimiento distrajo a Kaiba, que pudo apartar la mirada y comenzar a retirarse sin decir una palabra. Lentamente bajó las escaleras, y cuando estaba por salir de la tienda...

- ¡Kaiba-kun, espera! - Yugi venía corriendo tras él, casi sin aliento - Quería... quería darte las gracias de nuevo. Ya sé que no quieres que te lo agradezca, pero lo hago... te debemos mucho.

- No me deben nada - repuso el joven con calma -, ha sido interesante. En cuanto esté recuperado y decida lo que va a ser y a hacer, espero que te comuniques conmigo para que pueda proporcionarle los papeles que necesite.

- Ummm... tengo que pedirte otro favor - una de las cejas de Kaiba se elevó bajo el pesado flequillo castaño, pero Yugi sólo se echó a reír ante el gesto inquisitivo y un poco amenazante -. Es un poco tonto, pero quisiera que no le dijeras nada a Mokuba... quiero ser yo quien le dé la sorpresa.

- No hay problema - repuso, dando media vuelta para irse, pero Yugi le detuvo de nuevo, tirando de su manga como Ishizu lo había hecho - ¿Ahora qué? -preguntó, intentando no perder la paciencia.

- Debes llevarte esto - dijo Yugi muy serio, sacando de su abrigo el cetro del Milenio, que lanzó un destello bajo los primeros rayos del sol que penetraban por las ventanas.

- No quiero tener nada que ver con ese artefacto.

- Pero es tuyo. Tómalo - sonrió y tomó una de sus manos, poniendo el mango del cetro en su palma y cerrando los largos dedos pálidos alrededor -. Yami querría que lo tuvieras.

- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Kaiba con sarcasmo, mirando el cetro como si fuera a morderle.

- ¿Porqué no habría de estarlo? Eres su dueño, y ya no hay nada maligno en él. Tómalo.

Kaiba regresó a la limosina y ordenó al conductor que lo llevara a casa. Se sentía muy cansado y extrañamente adormilado, a pesar del dolor de cabeza casi asesino que tenía, y que sólo le atacaba cuando estaba bajo mucha tensión. Miró el cetro dorado brillando inocentemente sobre su regazo, e hizo una mueca de descontento.

Cerró los ojos, y soñó...

* * *

**N.A.:** Fuera de contexto, lo sé, pero quiero agradecer a los lectores de mi recién finalizado fic _El Ganador_ por su apoyo y sus elogios, es bueno saber que les ha gustado el final XD. El pobre Seto está aterrado... habrá que ver cómo se lo toma Yami. No va a ser fácil, porque los dos son tercos como mulas y orgullosos como el demonio. Esto va para los que quieren el lemon _ya_... una relación entre estos dos, por más predestinada que parezca, no es fácil de construir; es un proceso, algo que toma tiempo, trabajo, lucha, obstáculos y quizás algo de dolor, tal y como sería si en verdad estas dos personas pensaran en juntarse. Si quisiera sólo sexo habría hecho un PWP, o una smut series como _Dorado_. Esta historia es distinta, so no lemon for the first chapters...

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Suisei Lady Dragon_ (y me estoy divirtiendo, créeme xDD. Respecto a Yami... mucha gente olvida que un gobernante -más aún, uno capaz de sacrificar su vida por el bien de su pueblo-, debe ser una persona de carácter fuerte, firme y capaz de tomar decisiones crueles pero necesarias. Yami NO es una florecita), _María _(ay mana por Diox, que me lo pones como un maníaco sexual reprimido xDD), _Lena Hiyasaki_ (sí, el pobre tiene la cabeza revuelta... y va para peor xD), _Yaired _(me alegra que te haya convencido el apartado "técnico". Y respecto a las babas, lee arriba xD), _Radfel_ (me alegra que te guste, yo me he pelado de risa con tus fics -adoro especialmente tu 'lenguaje' xD-), _Guerrera Lunar & Rex_ (hay animosidad de parte y parte, pero realmente yo no creo que llegue a los extremos graves del odio, y de eso hay pistas por todos lados; se pasan un rato tratando de matarse y al siguiente se ayudan, se miran, se sonríen -arco Doom xDD-),_ Kendra Duvoa_, _Luna Lovegood du Black_ (tú y tus nombres xD), _Rally_ (ay... FMA. Estoy teniendo una pequeña crisis de dudas con el pichón de fic), _Matti Haibara_ (jeje, pues no debería parecerte raro; la personalidad de Yami refleja su honor, pero también violencia y el carácter atravesado que a Yugi le falta. ¡Gracias mil por la dire! ¡Yummy!), _Yuuna Ushiha_ (servida xD, pero el camino es largo y apenas ha comenzado...).


	5. Sueños y encuentros

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Sueños y encuentros**

_No sabía dónde estaba, pero no sentía temor. El sol de la mañana iluminaba la pequeña habitación, delimitada por lisos muros de piedra; él estaba en el centro, sentado en el suelo frente al balcón abierto, copiando en un papiro los símbolos dibujados en la tableta de arcilla levantada frente a él. Al volver la cabeza vio su imagen reflejada en un espejo de plata que alguien había dejado caer junto a una silla: un niño de unos seis o siete años, piel pálida e inmensos ojos azules, vestido con una túnica blanca y con la cabeza cubierta por un tocado blanco que bajaba hasta sus hombros, sostenido en la frente por una banda azul. _

_De pronto se escucharon unos gritos provenientes del pasillo, pero aunque él hubiera querido levantarse a ver, el cuerpo no le respondía. No levantó la cabeza ni se movió de su lugar para averiguar a qué se debía el escándalo afuera. De hecho, nada distrajo su atención hasta el momento en el que un fuerte tirón a su tocado casi le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer._

_Un niño de dos o tres años, poco más que un bebé, le miraba con una gran sonrisa. Era moreno, tenía grandes ojos de color rojo oscuro y extraño cabello tricolor que parecía querer extenderse en todas direcciones, y su fina túnica blanca le quedaba tan grande que arrastraba por el piso, dándole un aspecto muy gracioso._

_- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó, su voz infantil muy seria y llena de aspereza._

_- ¡'et! ¡'uega con 'tem!_

_- No. ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? Ve a fastidiar a tus sirvientas - dijo molesto, y el más pequeño apretó las manitas hasta formar pequeños puños, poniendo una expresión obstinada._

_- ¡No! ¡'uega con 'tem!_

_- ¡Que no! Por Ra, ¿qué debo hacer para poder tener un rato de paz?_

_- ¡'eeeet! - el pequeño había cambiado de táctica, y ahora sus ojos enormes y húmedos le miraban con una expresión de súplica decididamente irresistible. Frunció el ceño y pareció a punto de gritarle, pero luego dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota._

_- Apenas se levanta del suelo y ya es un manipulador de primera... será un excelente faraón - masculló entre dientes, con un sarcasmo que resultaba estremecedor en un niño tan pequeño._

_- ¿'et? - el chiquitín pareció momentáneamente confundido._

_- Está bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer? - preguntó resignado, poniéndose de pie._

_- ¡'en! - exclamó el pequeño, tirando esta vez de su túnica, y él lo siguió._

_La escena cambió frente a sus ojos. Ahora estaba en un gran salón con gigantescos pilares de piedra; grandes antorchas lo iluminaban aquí y allá, creando un ambiente umbrío y solemne. Podía sentir y ver los pesados ropajes blancos y azules que lo cubrían mientras permanecía de pie en el centro del enorme salón, iluminado por los escasos rayos del sol que penetraban por una abertura en el techo._

_El cetro del Milenio brillaba en su mano derecha, y a su alrededor cinco personas, sin duda de dignidad sacerdotal puesto que llevaban los artículos del Milenio, entonaban un cántico extraño. Frente a él, sentado en un trono dorado, estaba el bebé que había visto antes; ahora era un niño de unos doce años, suntuosamente vestido con todos los atributos del faraón, el Ojo de Ra brillando en su frente al igual que el rompecabezas del Milenio en su pecho. _

_Se veía pequeño para su edad, quizás por el peso del oro que llevaba encima y la responsabilidad que había heredado... pero sus ojos flamígeros estaban llenos de tristeza, coraje y sabiduría, y parecía emanar una corriente cálida de energía que envolvía al joven que estaba de pie frente a él. El cántico de los sacerdotes cesó de pronto, y la voz suave y juvenil del faraón, no carente de autoridad, se dejó escuchar._

_- Bienvenido seas, sacerdote Seth. Estoy seguro de que cumplirás con lealtad tus nuevos deberes - una emoción que no pudo definir se agitó en el fondo de aquellos ojos que tan pronto parecían llenos de rojas llamas, como oscuros y profundos, reflexivos._

_Abrió la boca para contestar, pero no logró emitir sonido alguno._

* * *

Kaiba despertó violentamente, y el cetro del Milenio resbaló de su regazo y cayó al piso con un sonido metálico. La limosina acababa de detenerse, y el conductor se acercaba para abrirle la portezuela; apenas tuvo la presencia de ánimo suficiente para recoger el cetro del suelo y ocultarlo en su abrigo antes de apearse y entrar a la casa. 

¿Qué _demonios_ había sido **eso**?

Un sueño, claro. Pero no un sueño cualquiera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Seto Kaiba casi nunca soñaba... y cuando lo hacía, generalmente se trataba de pesadillas que afortunadamente era incapaz de recordar. De hecho, se había entrenado para _no_ recordar lo que soñaba, dada la cantidad tremenda de material para pesadillas del que estaban hechos sus recuerdos infantiles y adolescentes; no tenía el menor interés en revivir un pasado torturado.

Ya había tenido un extraño recuerdo de su propia niñez después de la explosión, cuando el faraón estaba por despertar; y ahora estos sueños lo inquietaban.

Sueños que parecían muy reales... porque no eran sueños, sino recuerdos: los recuerdos del sacerdote Seth. Yugi le había dicho que el nombre del faraón era Atem, y ése era el nombre del bebé que había visto en la primera parte de su sueño... el bebé que luego aparecía como un niño rey recibiendo a su nuevo sacerdote. Porque ése, indudablemente, era un recuerdo del día en el que el sacerdote Seth había sido ordenado.

Y todo esto se relacionaba con el cetro que llevaba encima. Ya tenía ganas de hacer fundir la maldita cosa para que no volviera a molestarle, pero por alguna razón sabía que no debía ni podía hacer algo así; como tampoco podía deshacerse de ella.

El largo camino hasta su habitación no sirvió para despejar su cabeza. Dejó el cetro sobre la cómoda y se despojó de la ropa que llevaba, colgándola de un gancho para que la sirvienta se ocupara de ella. Hasta en eso era diferente: era absolutamente incapaz de dejar algo tirado, ni en su habitación ni en ninguna otra parte, no importaba cuántos sirvientes tuviera. Probablemente esas "buenas costumbres" eran un recuerdo de aquellos días duros de su niñez en el orfanato.

Entró en la ducha y abrió la llave del agua fría. Como siempre, después de darse un duchazo y ponerse ropa limpia se sentía mejor, renovado y con más energías... sobre todo ahora que el condenado dolor de cabeza que lo había estado atormentando parecía haberse esfumado. Salió de su habitación ya listo para ir a su oficina, luciendo un traje gris muy elegante y llevando un portafolios plateado en su mano derecha.

Mokuba, que salía de su habitación listo para el colegio con su uniforme azul, sonrió al ver a su hermano. El chico estaba aún creciendo a estirones y parecía muy delgado, pero apenas le faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para alcanzar la elevada estatura de su hermano; su largo cabello negro azulado seguía tan exuberante como cuando era pequeño, pero por el bien de la disciplina académica lo llevaba atado en una coleta.

Con su rostro bien parecido, sus hermosos ojos y su aire salvaje y tierno a la vez, Mokuba Kaiba ya hacía rato que había comenzado a llamar la atención de las revistas del corazón y a hacer suspirar a las jovencitas; a ello contribuía el hecho de que su personalidad abierta y amistosa le hacía ser querido por todos, careciendo en lo absoluto del aura prohibitiva que parecía rodear a su hermano mayor.

- ¡Seto! Te levantaste tarde hoy, ¿eh? - bromeó, abrazando a su hermano con afecto. Éste le devolvió el abrazo, tirando de su coleta - ¡Ay!

- No me levanté tarde... ni siquiera me acosté.

- ¿Te fuiste de farra anoche? Como ibas todo elegante con ese smoking me figuré que ibas a una de esas "fiestas" tan aburridas que hacen tus colegas...

- No me "fui de farra" - gruñó Seto, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia -, después de la gala tuve que hacerle un favor a alguien y regresé hace una hora.

- ¿A quién? Mira que debe haber mucha gente en el mundo deseando que le hagas "el favor" - terció Mokuba riendo entre dientes, y con eso se ganó otro tirón a la coleta mientras bajaban la escalera rumbo a la cocina - ¡Ay! Estás violento hoy... no, en serio, ¿qué andabas haciendo?

- Ya lo sabrás. No puedo decírtelo ahora.

- ¡Qué misterioso! ¿Y eso?

- Pierdes tu tiempo, Mokuba; no vas a lograr que te lo diga.

- Yugi llamó hace un rato y me pidió que fuera esta tarde a su casa. ¿Me llevas? - preguntó Mokuba, brincando hasta una silla y saludando a la cocinera mientras su hermano daba los buenos días y se sentaba con parsimonia a su lado.

- ¿Tengo alguna alternativa?

- Por supuesto que no - contestó el adolescente, echándose a reír ante la expresión ominosa que había asumido el rostro de su hermano mayor.

Seto Kaiba tomó con calma una tostada de la pequeña fuente que estaba frente a ellos y la encajó en la boca de su hermano, haciéndolo callar efectivamente.

* * *

El faraón volvió a despertar con brusquedad, pero esta vez ya esperaba la sobrecarga de sus sentidos y se tomó las cosas con algo más de calma antes de abrir los ojos, respirando lenta y profundamente, disfrutando del aire fresco que entraba en sus pulmones. 

Luego saboreó la calidez y la suavidad de las gruesas mantas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo, y la comodidad del lecho en el que estaba echado. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, adaptándose a la claridad que filtraban las cortinas de la ventana; luego miró a su alrededor, buscando señales de vida. Yugi estaba echado en la otra cama, profundamente dormido; era evidente que el cansancio iba a hacer que se perdiera las primeras horas de clase en la universidad.

Dormido, Yugi parecía tener doce años en lugar de veintidós; su cara era un verdadero tratado de inocencia infantil que hizo sonreír a Yami. Adoraba a su hikari y sería por siempre parte de él, pero estaba consciente de que el hecho de compartir su cuerpo había impedido en cierta forma que el chico se desarrollara a plenitud. Eso entre otras muchas cosas...

Cosas como no poder expresar el amor que sentía hacia Tea, porque llevaba a su rival dentro de su propio cuerpo. Yugi era el límite de la existencia de Yami, y mientras fueron uno, el faraón veía el mundo a través de sus ojos y podía percibir y reflejar sus emociones; había sido su rival aún en contra de sus propios deseos, viendo cómo la joven parecía sentirse atraída hacia él y eso lastimaba a Yugi.

Pero eso iba a cambiar ahora. Tea, a pesar de que podía ser increíblemente cargante en ocasiones, conocía, apreciaba y quería a Yugi... y probablemente había madurado lo suficiente como para superar su enamoramiento del faraón y volver su atención hacia su mejor amigo. Había comenzado a ver al mismo Yugi que Yami conocía, aquél que bajo toda su ternura poseía una fortaleza que sobrepasaba a la del faraón; aquél que no tenía el poder de las sombras, pero que podía ver en los corazones de la gente y ser con ella más piadoso que cualquier juez.

Y si la chica no podía ver eso, realmente no merecía que alguien tan puro y auténtico como su hikari la quisiera.

Lentamente y con cuidado bajó de la cama y se puso de pie, dando unos pasos vacilantes hacia la ventana al tiempo que se envolvía en las mantas para conjurar el frío de la mañana. Por primera vez miró la calle, la gente que pasaba, las tiendas, con sus propios ojos... se había acostumbrado a depender de Yugi en muchos aspectos. Ahora tendría que aprender de nuevo a vivir por sí mismo, a estar solo, a escuchar su propia voz, a confiar en su propio juicio y a tomar decisiones de vida con coraje.

Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, porque la imagen de Kaiba fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Un hombre que sabía cómo enfrentar la vida con coraje, a pesar de todos sus defectos... porque había aprendido a tomar decisiones y a vivir con las consecuencias de las mismas cuando tenía sólo ocho años de edad. Seto Kaiba, un ser fascinante y al mismo tiempo enfurecedor donde los hubiera, un ser al que había deseado matar en sus primeros encuentros, sólo para descubrir que había mucho en él que valía la pena salvar.

Un ser al que se había sentido atraído desde el primer momento, por mucho que la ira hacia sus actos crueles e injustificados nublara su juicio, por mucho daño que hubiera intentado hacerle a su hikari. El faraón había visto lo peor y lo mejor de Seto Kaiba, y a su vez el joven había visto lo peor y lo mejor de él, desde su primer encuentro hasta la confrontación en Death-T. No eran extraños en esta vida, como no lo habían sido en la anterior, cuando Kaiba era uno de sus sacerdotes.

- ¿Yami? ¿Te sientes bien? - la voz preocupada de Yugi, que acababa de despertar, lo hizo volverse.

- Estoy bien, aibou. No tienes porqué preocuparte - le sonrió, y su hikari respondió de la misma manera, levantándose de la cama y precipitándose al armario. Yami frunció el ceño - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Que tengo que encontrar algo de ropa que puedas usar! No pensamos en eso - terminó el chico, un tanto avergonzado.

- Cierto que no puedo andar desnudo por allí, asustaría a la gente - dejó caer, y Yugi dejó de revolver el armario y lo miró con los ojos más enormes que de costumbre, echándose a reír a continuación - ¿Qué?

- ¡Que dijiste algo gracioso! Bueno, quizás no te diste cuenta, pero sonó gracioso.

- No sabía que eso era gracioso - se encogió de hombros. Un leve rubor coloreó los altos pómulos y se removió en el mismo punto, inquieto -. Creo que voy a usar el cuarto de baño, aibou.

- Pues adelante, te deseo suerte - bromeó el enano con absoluta calma, retornando a su búsqueda -. Y cuidado con la puerta del espejo, recuerda que está suelta y más de una vez me he golpeado con ella.

Era un poco extraño, pero Yami logró arreglárselas para hacer uso de las comodidades del pequeño cuarto de baño guiándose por lo que había visto en la televisión; nunca había visto a su hikari hacerlo porque... bueno, en momentos íntimos como ése siempre procuraba retirarse al rompecabezas. Había una pequeña bañera, en la que evidentemente sólo podía caber alguien que como máximo tuviera su estatura, y decidió probarla.

Escogió al azar una de las llaves y la giró con algo de torpeza para que saliera el agua...

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

De inmediato Yugi comenzó a golpear la puerta del cuarto de baño, alarmado.

- ¡¡Yami!! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¡¡YAMI!!

- E-estoy bien, a-aibou. N-no te p-preocupes - logró articular un muy mojado y helado faraón. Había abierto la llave del agua fría y, por supuesto, había terminado traumatizado y calado hasta los huesos antes de acertar a cerrarla con una mano casi congelada. Lo que más le dolía era su ego, porque aunque las llaves no estaban marcadas, debía haber sido precavido. Se salió de la tina y abrió simultáneamente las dos llaves para que el agua se entibiase, y cuando la temperatura estuvo a su gusto pudo al fin sumergirse y relajarse.

Cerró los ojos, y pronto su mente comenzó a divagar, como siempre que estaba a punto de revivir un retazo de su pasado... se relajó y dejó que la visión lo invadiera.

* * *

_El aire era húmedo y caliente, y olía a hierba y a flores. Estaba hundido en agua cálida hasta el pecho, y podía sentir la suavidad de la piedra pulida bajo su cuerpo; una sombra que se movía cubría su rostro a intervalos. Al abrir los ojos, vio flotar pétalos blancos en el agua perfumada, y los contornos de la pequeña piscina de roca en la que estaba echado._

_La sombra sobre su rostro la proporcionaba una palmera enana cuyas hojas rozaban el borde de la piscina al agitarse con la leve brisa que corría por el jardín; porque se encontraba en un jardín interno, delimitado por gruesas columnas que daban a umbríos corredores, y que estaba lleno de plantas y flores. La sensación de paz y tranquilidad era exquisita._

_Sin embargo, salió del agua y se envolvió en una delgada túnica blanca antes de entrar en uno de los corredores. Ésa era la parte más privada del palacio, las habitaciones del faraón; aunque hablar de privacidad era algo más bien relativo, porque en los corredores había guardias y los sirvientes pululaban por todas partes, apareciendo de la nada cuando menos uno lo esperaba. Había podido tomar un baño sin nadie alrededor simple y llanamente porque había exigido ese derecho desde que tuvo la edad suficiente para hacerse escuchar._

_Al entrar en la gran cámara real, miró con anhelo el enorme lecho coronado por la efigie dorada de un halcón con las alas extendidas... tenía sueño, quería descansar, pero sus deberes no se lo permitirían. En ese momento entró a la habitación un hombre mayor vestido de blanco y azul llevando en los brazos un cargamento de rollos de papiro, quien le lanzó una mirada bondadosa y divertida antes de dejar su carga sobre una mesa._

_- No me lo digas, Shimon - suspiró - ¿Tengo que revisar todo eso hoy? ¿Y cuándo se supone que voy a dormir?_

_- No se preocupe, Su Majestad, ¿para qué está Shimon aquí? Yo le ayudaré._

_- ¿Dónde está Mahado?_

_- En el templo con los demás, supervisando que todo esté preparado para los juegos de mañana..._

_- ¿Y Seth? - la expresión de Shimon pareció alterarse un poco ante su pregunta._

_- Hace un momento estaba en sus habitaciones, revisando las cuentas rendidas por los agrimensores._

_- Dile que venga, y que traiga las cuentas consigo - ordenó, distraído. Al ver que el hombre mayor vacilaba, sonrió -. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te hizo una de las suyas?_

_- Su Majestad, usted ya sabe que él es un poco... violento, al dirigirse a los demás. Y territorial. Creo que le enfadó verme en sus habitaciones._

_- Pues conmigo no puede darse el lujo de andar enfadado, así que no tendrá más remedio que tragarse su rabia. Anda, tráemelo. No te va a comer._

_- Eso es lo que usted cree - masculló Shimon entre dientes._

_- ¿Decías algo, Shimon? - preguntó el faraón, divertido._

_- Nada, Su Majestad. Voy por él._

_Cuando Shimon hubo salido, se dirigió hacia la mesa cubierta de rollos de papiro que estaba en un rincón de la gran habitación, junto a los cortinajes traslúcidos que filtraban un poco la intensa luz del sol que penetraba por el enorme balcón al que daba la cámara real. Tomó uno de ellos y se sentó, absorbiéndose de inmediato en la lectura._

_Un sonido metálico lo sacó de su concentración, pero no demostró sorpresa al volver la cabeza para mirar al recién llegado. Por unos momentos guardó silencio, simplemente admirando al hombre que estaba frente a él, manteniendo una respetuosa distancia: era muy alto y su cuerpo, oculto bajo la amplia túnica sacerdotal blanca y azul, era largo, esbelto y fuerte; su rostro era perfecto y lleno de majestad, finamente cincelado en una piel levemente tostada por el sol... y en él brillaban aquellos ojos de un azul muy intenso, grandes y fríos. Sus cabellos estaban perpetuamente ocultos bajo un elevado tocado de oro y azul, pero el faraón sabía que eran del color de la tierra oscura y apenas rojiza de las colinas cercanas al río._

_El sonido lo había producido al hacer chocar una de las bandas de oro que adornaban sus muñecas contra el cetro del Milenio, que llevaba colgado del cinto dorado que ceñía su cintura, y era su manera particular de anunciarse._

_- Seth - dijo simplemente, haciéndole señas de que se acercara._

_- Me ha mandado a llamar y aquí estoy, Su Majestad - dijo secamente el joven, acercándose e inclinándose en señal de respeto al tiempo que presentaba dos rollos de papiro al faraón para que los tomara. Éste hizo lo propio, indicándole la silla que estaba a su lado; el sacerdote hizo otra inclinación antes de sentarse y disponerse a trabajar sin decir una palabra. _

_- ¿Porqué te gusta tanto gritarle a Shimon? - preguntó de pronto, mirándolo fijamente. El joven se encogió levemente de hombros, como diciendo "qué importa"; pero cuando habló, su tono era igual de seco, mesurado y respetuoso._

_- No es que me guste, ni que me lo proponga. Simplemente no me agrada ser molestado, y reacciono en consecuencia._

_- ¿Y cuando yo te molesto?_

_- Usted es mi faraón. Le aguanto cosas que no tengo porqué aguantarle a nadie más - dijo Seth simplemente, sin mirarle, desenrollando un papiro._

_- Gracias por tu tolerancia - dejó caer con ironía._

_- De nada. Estoy para servirle - repuso el joven, ignorando el sarcasmo y absorbiéndose en su trabajo._

* * *

- ¡YAMI! - la voz urgente de Yugi, que de nuevo estaba aporreando la puerta del cuarto de baño, hizo que la visión se esfumara de la mente del joven justo en el momento en el que iba a hablar de nuevo. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que el agua se había enfriado y su piel se estaba arrugando - ¡No me digas que te has quedado dormido en la tina! ¡Que puedes ahogarte, hombre!

- Sí, me quedé dormido - repuso para tranquilizarle, saliendo de la bañera y atándose una gran toalla en torno a la cintura -, pero ya salgo.

- Mi abuelo te ha dejado comida en el horno. Ten cuidado con lo que haces, ¿vale? Que me tengo que ir volando a la universidad si no quiero perder también las clases de la tarde. ¡Cuídate! - gritó Yugi, su voz perdiéndose a medida que bajaba las escaleras.

Luego de una pequeña lucha para sacar el tapón de la bañera y poder vaciarla, Yami salió del cuarto de baño. Yugi le había dejado sobre la cama ropa interior limpia, una camiseta blanca de su abuelo y un par de jeans azules que por lo visto le quedaban grandes al enano... tendría que probar suerte con ellos hasta que pudieran conseguirle ropa adecuada.

No tuvo problemas para vestirse, ya que eso formaba parte de las tareas rutinarias que había observado con cuidado. La camiseta le quedaba grande, como era de esperarse, pero los jeans le iban bastante bien; aunque algo apretados, al igual que la ropa interior. Se encontró extrañando la simplicidad y frescura de las túnicas que usaba en sus recuerdos, y seguía sin entender porqué la gente llevaba tantas capas de ropa encima a pesar de que estaban en verano y hacía calor.

Una vez vestido, bajó las escaleras con cuidado y entró a la cocina, sacando con precaución la cacerola con guisado de carne que el abuelo le había dejado en el horno. Se sentía extraño comiendo después de tres mil años sin hacerlo, y más aún usando cuchillo y tenedor; al final se dio por vencido y terminó comiendo sólo con el tenedor, sin intentar cortar la carne.

Después de comer y reposar por un rato, como tantas veces había visto hacer a su hikari, salió a la tienda; el abuelo, que en ese momento atendía a un cliente, le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. Yami reconoció en esa sonrisa la de su querido y viejo Shimon, su mano derecha... era reconfortante saber que tantos siglos después le era posible reencontrarse con las personas que habían sido sus amigos, sus consejeros, su familia.

Sin pensar, y sin que el abuelo lo notara, salió a la calle. Aspiró profundamente el aire no tan puro, contaminado por el humo del escape de los vehículos que pasaban, y miró a la gente que circulaba por la acera. Algunos le devolvieron la mirada con abierta curiosidad, intrigados por aquella figura esbelta y exótica de piel bronceada, que llevaba una camiseta demasiado grande para su cuerpo y los pies descalzos.

En la acera de enfrente había una florería. Yami no se había dado cuenta, en primer lugar porque su hikari jamás iba allí, y en segundo porque no era capaz de distinguir colores mientras se encontraba en el cuerpo de Yugi. Pero ahora que podía ver y apreciar el despliegue de formas y colores de las flores que se amontonaban en ramos en las estanterías, sintió un deseo enorme de acercarse.

Miró a un lado y otro de la calle. No entendía bien todo el asunto del tráfico, pero sabía que debía aguardar hasta que no hubiera muchos autos para cruzar la calle, so riesgo de ser atropellado por alguno; así que esperó, y cuando le pareció que el tráfico disminuía simplemente bajó de la acera a la calle.

El sonido agudo de un violento frenazo casi le deja sordo, y algo duro golpeó su costado, aunque sin demasiada fuerza; un instante después se encontró confuso y mareado, tirado en mitad de la calle, mirando el cielo azul por encima de los techos de los edificios.

- ¿Estás bien, Yugi? - una cara familiar y preocupada apareció frente a él, pero por el momento no alcanzó a identificar aquellos ojos de un gris azulado, que se agrandaron aún más al mirarle mejor - ¡Tú no eres Yugi!

Unas manos seguras revisaron su cabeza, tarea casi imposible debido a la espesa mata de cabello tricolor, y luego palparon sus brazos y flancos con eficiencia, chequeando en busca de heridas o huesos rotos. El dueño de dichas manos mascullaba furiosamente mientras lo revisaba...

- ¡Cretino, imbécil! ¡Apenas está vivo desde anoche y ya está buscando que lo maten! ¡Idiota!

Por el amor de Ra... era Kaiba. Y la cara preocupada y sorprendida que veía era la de Mokuba, que aún estaba con la boca abierta y no acertaba a decir palabra. Otra voz, vacilante y atemorizada, se escuchó en el fondo.

- ¿Es... está bien? No pensé que fuera a cruzar la calle estando el semáforo en rojo, ¡de veras! ¡No fue mi intención golpearle! ¿Cómo está?

- No tiene ningún hueso roto. Yo me encargaré. Usted puede irse.

- Pero...

- Lárguese - la voz seca y fría de Kaiba era más cortante que nunca. Yami no podía verlo, porque había cerrado los ojos y no se atrevía a moverse aún, pero escuchó el sonido de unos pasos presurosos alejándose y de un auto arrancando -. Ustedes también, buitres. ¿Qué están mirando?

Un instante después era levantado del duro suelo como si fuera una pluma, y llevado de nuevo al interior de la tienda. Se atrevió a mover la cabeza y sus ojos tropezaron con los mismos orbes azules e intensos que había visto en sus recuerdos; aunque el rostro no tenía expresión alguna, la mirada de esos ojos estaba llena de ira y... ¿preocupación?

- Kaiba - logró pronunciar, sintiéndose de pronto terriblemente indefenso y ridículo.

- Hola, faraón. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacías solo en la calle? ¿Y cruzando sin mirar, además?

* * *

**N.A.:** Narrative heavy, I know... pero bueno, salió así, qué puedo hacer. Mi beta exige desarrollo de personajes, por eso trato de no ser tan Kaiba-céntrica, aunque por supuesto él es el prota principal (del fic y de mis sueños más calientes xDD). Por supuesto que las cosas no van a ser fáciles, teniendo en cuenta que además de lo fregados que son estos dos, una serpiente pronto asomará su fea cabeza. Diox, estoy deprimiiiiiidaaaaa... ¿Han visto las imágenes de Atem cuando era bebé? Era la cosita más tierna del mundo, ¿quién podría resistirse a él? 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Rally_(no, raros no; además, él no es el único xDDD), _Luna Lovegood du Black _(xD. Bueno, al menos ya se están viendo las caras), _Yuuna Ushiha_(bueno, eso se verá más adelante; respecto al autocontrol... ya ves que funciona por el momento al menos xD), _Randa_ (Interesante, sin duda. Los dos mejores fics S/Y que he leído retoman la mitología y quedaron muy bien, mezclando creativamente el rollo de Horus y Set. Pero tengo otros planes para el fic que no tienen mucho que ver con la mitología -por lo demás muy enredada, porque los mitos se contradicen mucho-, porque eso ya lo he visto en muchos otros fics y no quiero repetir),_ Yaired_ (tenía la flexibilidad requerida para juntarse con Joey, que es su exacto opuesto... y por supuesto como era puro smut, no necesitaba justificación)_, __Guerrera Lunar & Rex_ (xDD, eso se irá viendo poco a poco. Pero oigan, qué buena idea de profesión para Yami), _Anny Pervert Snape _(interesante nick xDDD. ¡Que los disfrutes!), _Lena Hiyasaki_ (cierto que son demasiado bellos juntos. Claro, trato de llevar las cosas más hacia el análisis y con un paso más reposado), Suisei Lady Dragon (noo, sería demasiado angst si pongo eso que se me ocurre... pero siempre soy así, pienso muy angst y luego me sale más light, porque no puede hacerles mucho daño xDDD. Y mientras avanzo, los caps van más largos xDD), Águila Fanel (pues aquí te va xD).


	6. Revelaciones de un pasado distante

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado.

Les recuerdo nuevamente que esto es un AU...

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Revelaciones de un pasado distante**

La pregunta del joven, hecha en ese tono seco y singularmente impertinente que le era tan propio, mientras le llevaba a la trastienda ante la mirada asombrada del abuelo, no revelaba ningún sentimiento en particular. Yami, en cambio, estaba perfectamente consciente de la fuerza de los brazos que lo sostenían, y de la dureza y calidez del cuerpo contra el cual estaba apoyado.

Kaiba se ejercitaba, sin duda alguna.

¿Y qué hacía él pensando en eso? Aún estaba aturdido por el golpe, seguro.

- Suéltame - dijo lentamente, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Aquí mismo? Como quieras - los brazos que lo sostenían se aflojaron, y Yami se dio cuenta de que el joven planeaba simplemente dejarlo caer.

- ¡Seto! - la exclamación de Mokuba estaba llena de incredulidad y reproche - ¡Ni se te ocurra!

- Él quiere que lo suelte - repuso Kaiba con sencillez.

- Pero no vas a dejarlo caer...

- ¿Porqué no?

- ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí? - intervino Yami, irritado - Suéltame ahora mismo, Kaiba.

- Y dicen que el rudo soy yo... - el rostro que le miraba desde arriba lucía una sonrisita sarcástica - ¿Conoces las palabras 'por favor', faraón? Son mágicas. Pueden llevarte a donde tú quieras.

Yami enrojeció violentamente, indeciso entre la vergüenza y la simple ira. Por alguna razón desconocida, se sentía incapaz de hablar de manera civilizada con el otro joven, como lo había hecho con el sacerdote en su sueño. Quizás la ironía de la forma en la que sus posiciones en la sociedad habían cambiado tenía algo que ver con el asunto.

En aquel entonces él era el faraón, respetado y temido por todos, con poder absoluto sobre sus súbditos y una buena parte del mundo conocido; Seth era su sacerdote, le servía, y aunque era impertinente en sus opiniones, se mantenía a raya con el respeto debido a su superior. Ahora él no era nadie, y Seto Kaiba era una de los hombres más poderosos del mundo; alguien que no le debía el menor respeto y a quien no podía dar órdenes.

El mundo había cambiado.

- Bájame... por favor. Puedo caminar - logró articular, los dientes fuertemente apretados por el esfuerzo de no hacer una escena y acabar gritando como niño malcriado.

- Lo sé, te vi demostrando tus habilidades allá afuera - terció Kaiba con sarcasmo. Sin embargo, lo bajó al suelo cuidadosamente, procurando que sus pies estuvieran firmemente asentados antes de soltarlo.

- No molestes - gruñó Yami de mal humor, ocultando el impacto que le había causado _ver_ realmente a Seto Kaiba por primera vez desde que poseía un cuerpo propio... y sintiéndose de pronto _muy_ consciente de sus propios sentimientos y deseos.

Ahora podía ver sus colores: el rico tono castaño de sus cabellos, el pálido alabastro de su piel, el azul intenso y brillante de sus ojos. Era casi igual a Seth, poseía las mismas facciones afiladas y su estatura era similar; diferían en detalles como el color de la piel y la musculatura, que en su antiguo sacerdote era más pronunciada. Seto era más esbelto, menos corpulento, estéticamente perfecto. Por Ra, ese hombre era una criatura fantástica.

Ambos estaban mirándose fijamente cuando una conmoción en la tienda los sobresaltó; Yugi, alarmado y jadeante, entró en la trastienda como una exhalación, tranquilizándose al ver a Yami de pie y aparentemente en buen estado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Ah! ¡Estás bien! - con un suspiro de alivio, se precipitó a los brazos del faraón, que vaciló un poco sobre sus pies todavía algo inestables. Ambos terminaron en el suelo, en una posición bastante embarazosa.

- Umm... ¿aibou? Estás aplastando mi pierna - dijo el joven, con el rostro enrojecido, tratando de no sonar como si se estuviera quejando. Levantó la mirada y vio a Kaiba con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre; avergonzado, procuró quitarse a su hikari de encima sin lastimarle u ofenderle. Tras ponerse de pie, se dio cuenta de que Mokuba aún se retorcía de risa después de presenciar el cuadro vivo.

Yugi dejó escapar una risita, también avergonzado. Tardó un poco en enseriarse, y cuando lo hizo se encaró con Yami.

- No me digas que estabas discutiendo con Kaiba-kun, Yami...

- No hubo tiempo. El faraón estaba muy ocupado atravesándose en la carretera - dejó caer Kaiba, haciendo una mueca irónica.

- ¡Yami! ¡Podían haberte matado! ¿Porqué saliste sin decirle nada a mi abuelo? El pobre está allá afuera todo preocupado y culpándose por no estar pendiente de ti...

Kaiba sonreía, complacido. Yami sentía ganas de estrangular al joven empresario, tarea que no se presentaba fácil debido a las obvias diferencias en estatura y fuerza física. Quería gritar desafiante, quería correr y ocultarse, quería...

- Fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte, aibou, lo admito. Lo siento - logró decir al fin, entre dientes apretados.

- Fue una idiotez, más bien - terció Kaiba -. Por suerte el individuo frenó a tiempo y no lo golpeó con fuerza... Mokuba y yo estábamos llegando y nos encontramos el espectáculo en pleno apogeo.

- Cállate, Kaiba - masculló Yami, al límite de su paciencia.

- Cualquiera pensaría que en el Antiguo Egipto no existía el concepto de gratitud...

- ¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos? - preguntó, ceñudo.

- No te debo una explicación - repuso Kaiba con su usual arrogancia -, pero de todos modos te la voy a dar. Mokuba me pidió que lo trajera porque Yugi le invitó. Y yo necesito algunos datos para crear un registro de tu existencia en alguna parte.

- Necesitas un lugar en el mundo, Yami... es imposible que los demás puedan aceptar que has salido de la nada, y la historia verdadera es tan extraña que nadie la creería - explicó Yugi -. Existen requisitos para que tengas una identidad y puedas formar parte de la sociedad; a eso es a lo que se refiere Kaiba-kun.

- ¿Tú me darás esa identidad? - preguntó directamente a Kaiba, quien asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Será divertido engañar a las autoridades... ¿qué edad tienes, faraón?

- Yo... no lo sé - repuso Yami, algo confundido por el interés que demostraba Kaiba en seguir involucrado en el asunto.

- Yo le echaría dieciocho años. Diecinueve, todo lo más - intervino Mokuba, pensativo.

- ¿Lo ves, Yami? ¡Eres menor que yo! - Yugi se echó a reír, y sólo se calmó cuando captó la mirada de intenso reproche que le dirigió el faraón - Ummm... lo siento. ¿Recuerdas qué edad tenías cuando... cuando moriste?

- Yugi, apenas si recuerdo pedazos de mi vida; no tengo la menor idea de cuándo y cómo terminó - se volvió hacia Kaiba, mirándolo fijamente - ¿Tú lo recuerdas, Kaiba? - vio que el joven por primera vez parecía indeciso y rehuía su mirada, guardando un silencio enervante - Tú también tienes recuerdos, estoy seguro...

- Sólo desde que volví a tocar ese maldito artefacto - gruñó al fin, obviamente incómodo.

- ¿El cetro del Milenio? - Yugi no parecía sorprendido - Ya decía yo que debías tenerlo...

- Sí, y para qué... para que aumentase la intensidad de la migraña que ya padezco y me hiciera tener sueños bizarros - repuso Kaiba, con rencor.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué viste? - el tono de Yami era demandante, pero por una vez no pareció afectarle al joven, quien simplemente asumió una expresión pensativa y sombría. Cuando al fin contestó, su voz era monótona, como si fuera un escolar aburrido recitando una lección.

- Te vi como un bebé. Luego tenías unos once o doce años y parecíamos estar en medio de una ceremonia; deduzco que era la ceremonia de ordenación de Seth, porque le dabas la bienvenida. Eso ha sido todo hasta el momento... y ojalá que sea lo último, porque realmente fue muy incómodo... era como si compartiese su cuerpo, pero no podía hacer nada porque su voluntad estaba separada de la mía - reveló, de manera casi inconsciente.

- Supongo que no te hizo mal experimentar un poco de lo que yo sentía compartiendo el cuerpo de Yugi - dijo con sorna -. Tuve un recuerdo esta tarde... recordé mis habitaciones en el palacio. Vi a Shimon, que era mi mano derecha; te mandé llamar y viniste a trabajar conmigo en la cámara real...

- Querrás decir que viste a Seth.

- Tú eres Seth.

- No - gruñó -. Sé muy bien quién soy; soy Seto Kaiba. Admito que soy la reencarnación de Seth, pero NO soy _él_. No puedes darme órdenes, faraón. A diferencia de tu sacerdote, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y no tengo que obedecerte.

Yami lo miró de hito en hito, tratando de ocultar la sorprendente forma en la que sus palabras lo herían. Si algo retenía del recuerdo que había vivido más temprano ese día, era el sentimiento de respeto y el afecto que había sentido hacia su sacerdote; sentimientos que eran mutuos y recíprocos, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. A pesar de la personalidad esquiva y arrogante de Seth, el faraón _sabía_, de alguna manera, que el vínculo que existía entre ellos no tenía nada que ver con una relación entre un soberano y su súbdito, entre dominante y dominado.

- No era así entre nosotros - dijo simplemente, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

- ¿Cómo? - los fascinantes ojos azules lo miraron fijamente, mostrando algo de confusión.

- _Ahora_ nos llevamos mal. Tú no me soportas, ni yo a ti. Pero en ese entonces... en ese entonces existía confianza y afecto entre nosotros. Por eso me ofende que hables así; no eras un simple sirviente - su voz salió suave y aplomada, y la actitud beligerante de Kaiba desapareció al escucharle. Pensó que era extraño cómo el acento salía a flote sólo cuando se enfadaba -. Es posible que ése sea el motivo... inconsciente, claro... por el cual me has ayudado.

- Quizás - admitió el joven, ahora pensativo -. Seth parecía ser muy leal a ti. Parecía... apreciarte más allá del deber - Yami sintió que sus ojos se abrían como platos y el rubor amenazaba con inundar sus mejillas al escucharlo -, a falta de una mejor expresión. No puedo imaginar porqué se rebeló contra ti...

El silencio se había apoderado de la pequeña habitación, y no era para menos. Era insólito que alguien tan cerrado y arrogante como Kaiba expresara sus pensamientos en voz alta, como aparentemente lo estaba haciendo; y ni Yugi ni Mokuba se atrevieron a intervenir, limitándose a observar la forma en que los dos jóvenes se miraban. Otra voz, sin embargo, interrumpió el silencio.

- Porque en ese momento Seth no era él mismo - Ishizu estaba de pie en el umbral, envuelta esta vez en una exótica túnica color lavanda; avanzó un poco y se inclinó ante el faraón en una profunda reverencia. Yami frunció el ceño al verla, y observó cómo Kaiba miraba al techo con exasperación.

- ¿Debo pedirte que por favor te expliques, Ishizu? - dejó caer, algo fastidiado. La mujer se limitó a sonreír.

- Te pareces a Seth más de lo que crees, Kaiba. Él también era muy impaciente - su sonrisa se amplió un poco más, antes de extinguirse por completo -. Tengo poca información; más que todo son mis propios recuerdos, complementados por los de Shadi y algunas visiones que me ha dado el collar del Milenio. Pero sí recuerdo que Seth se enfrentó con el faraón porque su mente estaba controlada por otra persona, alguien cuya alma estaba envilecida por los poderes de la oscuridad...

- Por lo visto soy la herramienta perfecta para todo loco megalómano - comentó Kaiba con sarcasmo.

- ¿Y mi muerte, Ishizu? ¿Cómo morí? - preguntó Yami de pronto, tratando de ocultar su ansiedad y fallando de manera espectacular. Sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en Kaiba, quien le devolvió la mirada con extrañeza - ¿Seth me mató?

Los ojos azules que lo miraban se agrandaron un poco, y un leve jadeo de incredulidad escapó de los labios de Kaiba.

- Bueno... - Ishizu vaciló - Seth le sucedió como faraón por derecho propio, ya que tenía sangre real. Pero no fue él quien... no fue él - tomó aire, evidentemente incómoda por tener que decir la verdad que conocía, y que no era nada placentera -. Usted mismo se sacrificó para sellar los poderes de la oscuridad en los artículos del Milenio, Majestad.

- ¿El faraón se suicidó? - Kaiba estaba tan asombrado que no acertó a ocultar su sorpresa.

- Fue un sacrificio ritual - aclaró la mujer, como si no fuera la misma cosa -, era lo único que podía hacerse para impedir que Egipto fuera invadido por el caos. Su alma quedó condenada a habitar el rompecabezas del Milenio, el artículo que siempre había llevado consigo y el que tenía mayor poder.

Yami, profundamente afectado, tuvo que sostenerse de una mesa para no caer; la cabeza le daba vueltas, y tardó un poco en darse cuenta del significado de todo lo que Ishizu acababa de decirle. No había sido asesinado... se había sacrificado por el bien de su pueblo, como sólo un gobernante entregado y compasivo habría sido capaz de hacerlo.

- Espera - intervino Kaiba de nuevo -. ¿Dijiste que _Seth_ le sucedió como faraón por derecho propio? Creí que sólo era uno más de los altos sacerdotes que llevaban los artículos del Milenio...

- Todos lo creían, incluso el mismo Seth ignoraba que tenía sangre real. Pero así era, aunque no recuerdo los detalles; era primo suyo, Majestad.

- Eso explica algunas cosas... - murmuró Yami, pensativo.

Sus ojos tropezaron de nuevo con los de Kaiba. Aquellos lagos de zafiro, llenos de sombras, que desmentían la expresión aburrida de su rostro, brillaban ahora con inteligencia y vitalidad; con profundidades sin límite, inexploradas. Sintió de pronto que se hundía en ellos, que podía caer y caer por una eternidad y nunca llegar al fondo. Su conexión con Kaiba siempre había estado presente, pero ahora que estaba en su propio cuerpo, los sentimientos caían sobre él como una cascada.

- ¡Qué bárbaro! ¿Mi hermano también fue faraón? - saltó Mokuba, que no se había perdido ni una sola de las palabras de Ishizu.

- Así es. No recuerdo mucho, pero Seth fue un buen gobernante, aunque su reinado duró sólo unos pocos años.

- ¿Porqué? - preguntó Kaiba directamente. Ishizu vaciló de nuevo - Vamos, habla de una vez.

- No sabemos cuál fue la causa exacta de su muerte, puesto que fue muy repentina. Pero yo diría que fue el exceso de trabajo lo que acabó con su vida; se entregó por completo al trabajo, estaba pendiente de todo, hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, y rara vez descansaba. Quería hacerlo todo él, no le gustaba delegar funciones.

- ¿Ves porqué te digo que trabajas demasiado y eso no es sano? - el menor de los Kaiba se aproximó a su hermano con una expresión preocupada en sus ojos azulgrises.

- Siempre has tenido la razón al decirlo, pero si trabajo demasiado es porque debo hacerlo.

- ¡No! - la expresión en el atractivo rostro de Mokuba se tornó tormentosa, y de pronto Yami percibió en él la misma fuerza que poseía su hermano mayor. Los Kaiba compartían algo más que el apellido o el simple parecido físico - ¡No es cierto! Cuando destruimos Alcatraz creí que nos habíamos librado del fantasma de Gozaburo para siempre... pero él sigue aquí, en ti. Trabajas tanto porque sigues compitiendo con Gozaburo, porque quieres demostrarle que eres el mejor, que lo has vencido... ¡pero él está muerto desde hace años, Seto! ¡Somos libres! ¡No tienes que demostrarle nada!

Kaiba guardó silencio, al igual que los demás, que de pronto eran penosamente conscientes de ser testigos involuntarios de un drama familiar que evidentemente era secreto entre los hermanos. A Mokuba, con su forma de ser abierta y sincera, le importaba un bledo quién estuviera presente; simplemente había visto la oportunidad de decirle unas cuantas verdades a su querido hermano mayor, y la había aprovechado sin vacilar.

- Tengo que demostrar que _puedo_, Mokuba. Ante mí, y ante los demás. Alguien me dijo durante un duelo que tengo la sangre de mucha gente en mis manos, por crear las armas que Gozaburo vendió y por los pecados que heredé al tomar control de Kaiba Corp. Y es cierto. Todo lo que fui, todo lo que soy, está basado en la muerte de otros - el joven habló en voz baja y ronca, casi para sí mismo, aparentemente olvidando que él y su hermano no estaban solos -. Debo pagar por eso.

- ¡No! No es así; no es tan simple. No debes pagar con tu vida por pecados que no son los tuyos... yo no te juzgo, Seto. Siempre has hecho lo que debías hacer... y ahora debes vivir, sin pensar en nadie más. No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie - repuso el menor de los Kaiba, con convicción.

- Quizás tengas razón en eso también - concedió el joven, ausente, su mirada cargada de sombras fija en la nada. De pronto, pareció animarse y sus ojos azules, de nuevo brillantes y penetrantes, volvieron a enfocarse; no en su hermano, sino en Yami -. No hay victoria en el odio...

Sobresaltado, el faraón recordó dónde había escuchado esas palabras. Se las había dicho él mismo a Kaiba, al final de los duelos en Battle City. Y a pesar de que siempre habían sido rivales -o quizás precisamente a causa de ello-, Yami comprendió porqué se sentía cómodo y hasta _normal_ discutiendo con el otro joven. Era algo que probablemente tenía poco que ver con la relación que habían compartido tres mil años atrás; era algo que había nacido entre ellos en _esta_ época.

En muchos de sus enfrentamientos, Kaiba se había dejado abatir por la oscuridad de su alma. Yami también había sucumbido a la oscuridad una vez, traicionando a su hikari, durante su batalla con Rafael; por eso conservaba el nombre de Yami, para no olvidar su propia oscuridad y el terrible efecto que podía tener en las vidas de otras personas. Ambos eran más parecidos que diferentes, ambos tenían la determinación, el deseo de ganar, la capacidad de sacrificarlo todo por sus seres queridos... y ambos transitaban la dolorosa ruta de la culpa.

Desde el principio, y mucho antes de que estuviera consciente de que Kaiba había estado presente en su otra vida, Yami había experimentado la fuerza contradictoria de la atracción y la repulsión hacia él. Inconscientemente lo reconocía como su igual, y luchaba por no admitir que la atracción era más fuerte que la repulsión, expresada sólo en la violenta rivalidad que los enfrentaba.

De nuevo se tambaleó, y Yugi acudió en su ayuda.

- Deberías descansar más, Yami. Ha sido demasiado para tu primer día entre nosotros - le dijo el enano, sonriendo.

- Yugi tiene razón, Su Majestad - le apoyó Ishizu.

- Nosotros nos vamos - Kaiba parecía haberse dado cuenta de que él y su hermano habían aireado algo demasiado personal, porque sus mejillas pálidas se habían coloreado y parecía ansioso de salir de allí.

- ¡Pero Seto! ¡Aún no he hablado con Yugi! - se quejó Mokuba, volviendo a encajar de nuevo en el papel del hiperkinético hermano menor.

- Ya hablarás con él otro día - se volvió hacia Yami, que apoyado en el hombro de Yugi no había dejado de mirarle -. Cuando te sientas mejor discutiremos el asunto de los papeles, faraón. Hasta luego.

- ¡Nos vemos luego, muchachos! - se despidió Mokuba alegremente, asumiendo correctamente que su hermano no estaba de buen humor como para retarlo.

Su salida, como siempre, fue majestuosa y dramática a pesar de que no llevaba puesto uno de sus famosos sobretodos, aquellos que parecían desafiar todas las leyes de la física. Cuando él y Mokuba abandonaron la trastienda, Yugi se asomó a la puerta para asegurarse de que habían salido antes de volverse hacia Yami y señalarle con el dedo.

- ¡Lo sabía, Yami! ¡Sabía que había algo entre Kaiba y tú! - acusó, triunfante.

Yami cayó sentado en el suelo e Ishizu, que hasta ese momento había permanecido silenciosa, dejó escapar una risita divertida.

* * *

Kaiba abandonó la tienda completamente confuso por el mareante juego de emociones que se agitaban dentro de él. La desesperación y la ira crecientes eran casi confortantes en su familiaridad, así como el tibio temblor del deseo; pero la sensación de devoción era inquietante, y aún más ese leve aleteo de... ¿esperanza? 

- ¿Estás bien, hermano? - le preguntó Mokuba, preocupado - Siento mucho haberte dicho esas cosas frente a los demás, pero es que ya no podía más... me tienes muy preocupado.

- No hay cuidado, Mokuba - dijo simplemente Seto, guiándole hacia el auto.

Unos ojos rasgados, del color de las esmeraldas, observaron al joven millonario abordar el resplandeciente deportivo plateado después de su hermano, y arrancar sin dilación.

* * *

**N.A.:** Cap Yami-céntrico, anyone? xDDD Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegra saber que están siguiendo mi fic... ya saben que los reviews son la única moneda que un escritor de fanfiction puede aceptar, así que yo atesoro todos y cada uno xDDD. Para quien no lo recuerde, fue Amelda (quien me cae de la patada, por cierto...) quien le dijo a Kaiba que todo lo que era estaba basado en la muerte. 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Rally_(Mokuba es adorable. Y esa imagen de Kaiba cantando en la ducha... mmmm xDDD), _Anny Pervert Snape _(poco a poco es mejor, ya lo verás... pero sí, habrá acercamiento xD), _Scarlet_(la verdad no lo sé porque una amiga me las pasó, pero si las quieres sólo tienes que darme tu mail y te las envío), _Lena Hiyasaki_ (una buena excusa para insultar al faraón a gusto, ¿eh? xD),_ Yaired_ (qué pícara xD. Bueno, eso del chocolate lo vi en un fic que era Yami/Yugi. Quedó muy sensual, por cierto xD)_, Yuuna Ushiha_ (le dijo de todo, cierto. Pero es que estaba muy alterado por el peligro que corrió; ya sabemos lo que siente xD), _Guerrera Lunar & Rex_(cualquiera aprovecharía la oportunidad de manosear al faraón, empezando por mí xD. Y sí, pequeños son adoraaables),_ Matti Haibara _(sí, lento pero seguro, ya te digo que así es más realista... y se le toma más gusto al asunto xD),_ Kendra Duvoa_ (yo no diría que era más dulce... Seth era ferozmente leal al faraón y era capaz de cualquier cosa por protegerle, pero su trato hacia él era distante aunque respetuoso. Las diferencias fundamentales entre Seth y Seto son que el primero no tenía la cabeza tan revuelta, estaba menos traumado y era capaz de funcionar en equipo xDDD), _María_ (¡eh! Vamos con calma pa que no te atores xD), _Luna Lovegood du Black _(estoy inspirada para todos, lo que me falta es tiempo pa escribir... y respecto a eso, poco a poco se irá develando el pasado).


	7. Ansias de vivir

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado. 

Más flashbacks. Sopórtenme por favor xDDD

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**Ansias de vivir**

Desde su indigna posición, caído en el suelo, Yami miró a su hikari con la boca abierta. No podía creer que Yugi Moto hubiera dicho _eso_.

- Yugi - articuló cuando al fin pudo recobrar el uso de su voz y de sus piernas, poniéndose de pie y enfrentando a su hikari con el ceño fruncido - ¿En qué te basas para decir semejante barbaridad?

- Sólo hay que ver cómo se miran, y cómo se hablan cuando no están discutiendo e insultándose - repuso Yugi con calma, exponiendo su particular lógica -. Yami, tú y yo compartimos este cuerpo por unos cuantos años, ¿acaso pensaste que no me daría cuenta de tu atracción hacia Kaiba? ¿Y de que querías y temías verle de nuevo?

- ... - el faraón se había quedado sin palabras.

- Además, tengo la impresión de que esa atracción es mutua. Y apuesto a que en el pasado tenían una relación más que amistosa... digo, aparte de todo el asunto de que eran primos y demás. ¿Tú qué dices, Ishizu?

- Bueno, yo... - la mujer trataba inútilmente de controlar la risa que pugnaba por escapar de sus labios: el faraón, con el rostro enrojecido y airado a punto de explotar por la vergüenza, era la cosa más adorable y graciosa que había visto en mucho tiempo.

- Dime que lo que acaba de decir Yugi no es cierto, Ishizu - los ojos del joven lanzaban chispas.

- Bueno, Su Majestad, en honor a la verdad no puedo decirle eso...

- ¿QUÉ? - bramó Yami, tan alterado que una vena saltó en su sien.

- ... porque no me consta - terminó Ishizu con calma, temiendo que el volátil temperamento del joven estallara -. Todo lo que recuerdo es que discutían mucho, porque Seth era casi tan seco y frío como Kaiba, y usted disfrutaba haciéndole rabiar. Se tenían mucho afecto, aunque no lo demostraban a menudo... si ese afecto iba más allá o no, es algo que no puedo decir porque no tengo un recuerdo claro.

- Venga, si el mismísimo Kaiba lo dijo, que... - empezó el enano, divertido.

- Cállate, aibou - gruñó el faraón, malhumorado.

- ¿Dónde están todos? - una voz estentórea llegó hasta ellos proveniente de la tienda, y cinco segundos más tarde Tristán, Joey, Tea y Mai entraron en tropel a la trastienda.

- ¡WOW! - la exclamación provino de Joey, que de inmediato procedió a examinar a Yami por los cuatro costados como si se tratara de algún espécimen de laboratorio o un caballo de carreras. Cuando los dedos del rubio tocaron una de las orejas perforadas del faraón, éste le miró con abierta irritación y Tristán se apresuró a tirar del brazo de su amigo para evitarle una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

- Rayos, Joey, ¿tienes que ser siempre tan... táctil? - gruñó, pero al instante su atención se concentró de nuevo en Yami, al igual que la de todos los demás - Es increíble... - murmuró al fin, asombrado.

- Vaya... te pareces a Yugi, pero eres muy, muy atractivo - dejó caer Mai, sus ojos brillantes recorriendo el cuerpo del faraón de tal manera que éste frunció aún más el ceño. La mirada de la rubia mostraba abiertamente su admiración.

- ¿Estás diciendo que _yo_ no soy atractivo? - Yugi había fruncido el ceño.

- Yugi, tú eres guapo y adorable, él es oscuramente sexy; son cosas muy distintas - apuntó la exuberante rubia con gracia -. Pero en fin, hay otras chicas aquí, ¿porqué no preguntamos su opinión?

- ... ¿porque podría ser embarazoso, sobre todo para mí? - completó Yugi, con sarcasmo.

- Cállate, Mai - terció Tristán, mostrando una inusual dosis de tacto.

- ¿Qué opinas tú, Tea? - preguntó la joven, haciéndole caso omiso al moreno. Las miradas de todos se volvieron hacia Tea, que había permanecido silenciosa mirando a Yami con sus ojos azules muy abiertos; y que se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta de que de pronto era el centro de atención.

- Yo... - la chica miró a Yugi, luego a Yami, luego otra vez a Yugi... su rostro ya estaba casi púrpura cuando al fin optó por saltar a la ofensiva - ¡Cómo puedes preguntar algo así! ¡Los dos son mis amigos!

- ¿Y? No estoy cuestionando su amistad - dijo al fin Mai, sonriendo con algo de malicia.

- Basta, Mai. Por favor - era indudablemente una orden, llena de determinación, fuerte y fría como el acero; la verdadera voz de mando de un faraón. Yami no había abierto la boca desde el momento en que la habitación se vio inundada de gente; pero ahora todos reaccionaban ante la autoridad de su voz. La rubia se dio cuenta de que sus comentarios, por mucho que habían sido lanzados sin mala intención, como un juego, habían tenido el efecto opuesto en los presentes.

- Lo siento, Yami - dijo con sinceridad.

Yami asintió brevemente, sin prestarle mucha atención, porque ahora estaba concentrado en su hikari; podía sentir la tristeza, la pena y el autodesprecio emanando de él en oleadas. El rostro de Yugi permanecía calmado, sin traicionar la tormenta de sentimientos negativos que se desataba en su interior; parecía haber aprendido a ocultar sus emociones con el mismísimo Seto Kaiba. No podía permitirlo; haciendo un esfuerzo, trató de alcanzar mentalmente a Yugi.

_No te desanimes, aibou. Ella sólo está sorprendida por sus palabras; Mai fue demasiado directa y ella aún está tratando de aceptar que tú y yo ya no compartimos un cuerpo. No leas más de lo que hay._

Los ojos de Yugi se agrandaron aún más al escuchar la voz calmante y sedosa de Yami en su cabeza, como antes, como siempre desde la primera vez que armara el rompecabezas del Milenio. Éste lanzaba vagos destellos desde su lugar sobre el pecho del faraón.

_¡Puedo escucharte! Creí que ya no podría después de... esto es fantástico, Yami. No te preocupes por mí, ¿vale? Sobreviviré._

_No seas negativo, aibou. No te queda._

La última frase del joven se vio subrayada por una sonrisa que simplemente desarmó a Yugi, quien no pudo menos que responder con otra... quizás más frágil, quizás algo vacilante, pero sonrisa al fin.

- Hombre, dejen ya la conferencia mental... ¿no han oído aquello de "secreto en reunión es mala educación"? - se quejó ruidosamente Joey, arrancándole una verdadera sonrisa al enano. Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez, comentando el aspecto de Yami, preguntando detalles acerca del proceso -con Ishizu proporcionando una versión revisada del mismo- y riéndose de las salidas del rubio.

Yami se sentía extraordinariamente contento, a pesar de que le dolía sentir la tristeza que emanaba de su hikari. Era un alivio saber que aún existía esa conexión entre sus mentes, como si aún compartieran el mismo cuerpo; por muy poderoso o independiente que fuera, el faraón siempre se había sentido confortado por la presencia de Yugi en su mente, arropado por la calidez de su luz.

Él había sido su protector y su refugio cuando Yugi se sentía débil, pero también había procurado dejarle espacio para desarrollarse en independencia; y el chico había crecido, había madurado en muchos sentidos. Pero esa coexistencia no podía ni debía prolongarse indefinidamente... Yami había estado dividido entre el deseo de ayudar a su hikari y el anhelo de perderse simplemente en el tiempo y descansar por fin. Al final, había ganado el más simple y básico deseo, la necesidad de vivir.

Por eso Ishizu. Por eso los artículos del Milenio. ¿Sólo por eso?

_Yami, tú y yo compartimos este cuerpo por unos cuantos años, ¿acaso pensaste que no me daría cuenta de tu atracción hacia Kaiba? ¿Y de que querías y temías verle de nuevo?_

No tenía caso alguno tratar de ocultarle cosas a su hikari. Yugi jamás le había comentado nada al respecto, por lo que pensó que no se había dado cuenta, que quizás era demasiado inocente como para interpretar adecuadamente la confusa mezcla de sentimientos y deseos que convergían en la persona de Seto Kaiba. Había estado equivocado, porque Yugi era perfectamente consciente de todo ello... y quizás lo entendía mejor que él mismo.

Se sentía indefenso. Apenas estaba aprendiendo a ser de nuevo él mismo, comenzando a descubrir sus propios intereses, sus propios deseos, y se encontraba de pronto con que sus sentimientos eran prácticamente los mismos que tenía cuando sólo era un espíritu encerrado en el rompecabezas; la verdadera diferencia radicaba en su intensidad.

- ¿Yami? ¡YAMI! - se dio cuenta de que había pasado un buen rato tan ensimismado que no había escuchado a Joey hablándole, y su rostro enrojeció.

- Lo siento. Estaba pensando.

- Joey nunca lo hace, no esperes que te comprenda - apuntó Tristán, riendo. Una venita brincó en la sien del rubio, que se movió sólo para acuñarle un formidable coscorrón a su amigo, volviendo luego a dirigirse a Yami.

- Decía que deberías venir con nosotros a la heladería. Nunca has probado el helado, ¿verdad?

- Bueno, sí, en el cuerpo de Yugi, pero... - no pudo continuar, porque Joey y Mai tiraron de él hacia la puerta sin mayores consideraciones. El joven rubio era un huracán, y en unos minutos, a pesar de las protestas de Yugi de que Yami debía descansar, se encontraron todos en la heladería.

Como él no tenía idea de qué pedir, Yugi pidió por él y pronto tuvo enfrente una copa de helado verde pálido festoneado de crema y con una cereza encima; tardó en atreverse a hundir la cucharita de plástico en el helado, no por desconfianza sino por indecisión.

- Vamos, Yami, ¡pruébalo! Te gustará - le aseguró Tea con entusiasmo, sus mejillas muy rojas. Sin vacilar más, Yami se llevó la cucharita cargada con una pequeña cantidad de helado a la boca. Sus ojos se desorbitaron, ¡estaba muy frío! Pero también era dulce e intenso, y se derretía en su lengua dejándole una sensación exquisita... - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

- Delicioso - murmuró él al fin con una sonrisa de puro deleite, tomando otra cucharada de helado, y luego otra, y otra. Ishizu, Yugi y Mai le observaban con diversión, Tea con abierta fascinación; Tristán y Joey estaban demasiado ocupados devorando sus gigantescos helados como para prestarle atención.

Una vez terminado el contenido de su copa, se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y lanzó un suspiro de pura satisfacción. Había olvidado el placer que provocaba comer algo que realmente le gustara... trató de recordar qué le gustaba cuando vivía en Egipto... dátiles y miel le vinieron a la mente. La cerveza que se bebía tan regularmente como el agua lo era hoy en día; el fuerte y aromático vino que se servía en el palacio en las ocasiones especiales y en las fiestas.

Pero ya no era un gobernante. Ahora era sólo otro ser humano anónimo, y ni siquiera tenía una existencia legal en este mundo; al menos, no todavía. Suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

Su mente divagaba cuando sintió el peso de una mirada muy fuerte sobre él; era una sensación muy inquietante e incómoda, que no provenía de ninguno de los ocupantes de la mesa. Abrió los ojos y su mirada recorrió rápidamente el pequeño local en el que se encontraban; tuvo la rápida impresión de unos ojos verdes clavados en él, pero fue como un parpadeo y al instante la visión desapareció.

- ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto, Yami? - le preguntó Mai de improviso, haciendo un amplio ademán con sus manos adornadas por tintineantes pulseras. El joven comprendió que "todo esto" se refería a su nueva vida en general.

- Aún no lo sé - repuso con sinceridad -, es muy pronto. Pero espero adaptarme en poco tiempo y dejar de ser una carga para Yugi y su abuelo...

- No eres, ni serás nunca una carga para mí, Yami; tampoco para mi abuelo, lo sabes muy bien - repuso el enano con absoluta convicción.

- Yugi y su abuelo no son su única familia, Majestad - Ishizu, que había estado sentada muy derecha en un extremo de la mesa sorbiendo en silencio la malteada de chocolate que había pedido, intervino por primera vez en la conversación. Parecía un tanto indignada por no haber sido tomada en cuenta, y el faraón le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa -. El doctor Aku, Shadi, mi hermano, los Siervos de las Sombras y yo estamos a su disposición para lo que sea...

- ...sin mencionar a Kaiba, que también está dispuesto a ayudarte - dejó caer Yugi, y aunque la expresión de su cara permaneció completamente inocente, sus ojos mostraban el brillo desvergonzado de la malicia.

_Eres maligno, aibou..._

_No tienes idea, Yami..._

- Lo sé. Estoy muy agradecido con todos ustedes - repuso con suavidad. Ishizu asintió con una leve sonrisa, al igual que Yugi, y Yami se sintió más tranquilo al ver que su hikari parecía estar más animado. Aún percibía la tristeza emanando de él, pero templada con su usual buen humor.

No podía culparlo por sentirse mal al ver a Tea sentada a su lado, intentando sacarle conversación, sonrojándose cada dos minutos y pareciendo incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Esperaba que fuera sólo una fase, causada por la impresión de verle en su propio cuerpo y la novedad de su presencia; algo que pasaría en poco tiempo.

Le costó mucho enfocarse en la conversación a partir de ese punto; se sentía cansado y la sensación de ser observado por alguien a quien no podía ver le molestaba terriblemente.

De regreso en casa de Yugi, todos se despidieron con la amenaza de Joey de arrastrar a Yami a todo lugar que no hubiera visitado y hacerle probar todo lo que no había probado. Tea se despidió afectuosamente de Yugi, pero vaciló y se sonrojó mucho antes de decidirse a darle un beso de despedida al faraón, de la misma manera que lo había hecho con su amigo de toda la vida.

El joven estaba terriblemente cansado cuando al fin se echó en la cama, sin molestarse siquiera en quitarse la ropa; había sido un día verdaderamente agotador, no tanto en el aspecto físico como en el emocional. Soñoliento y amodorrado, sus pensamientos vagaron de nuevo hacia Seth... y hacia Seto Kaiba.

Siempre había existido una conexión entre ellos, un vínculo que se hacía más fuerte con cada duelo. No podía borrar de su mente el recuerdo del joven corriendo a su lado, combatiendo a su lado, como si ése hubiera sido siempre su justo lugar; como si el destino lo hubiese decidido así. Era como si su alma lo hubiera buscado cuando aún no lo conocía.

Yami deseó poder soñar de nuevo con él.

* * *

Era muy raro que Seto Kaiba estuviera en casa antes de las nueve de la noche, hora a la que solía llegar de Kaiba Corp y, de acuerdo a un rutina preestablecida, pasaba un tiempo con su hermano discutiendo los eventos del día; luego se iba a dormir. 

La rutina se había visto alterada en los últimos dos días. Hoy había terminado temprano todo lo que era indispensable que hiciera personalmente en la empresa. ¿Y todo para qué? Para llevar a su hermano a ver a Yugi, y de paso ver al idiota del faraón atravesarse en medio de la calle y arriesgar su recién adquirida vida.

Rumió todo lo sucedido echado en el sofá de la amplia sala de estar que era el dominio de Mokuba. Un gigantesco televisor de última generación, diseño de Kaiba Corp, ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared del fondo; diversas consolas de videojuegos, incluyendo una mini plataforma holográfica, estaban regadas por toda la habitación. No había sillas, sólo el gran sofá negro en el que Kaiba se encontraba recostado; los jugadores se sentaban en el piso, cubierto para tal propósito por una gruesa alfombra gris.

Mokuba, vestido sólo con unos pantalones de pijama de algodón azul, estaba sentado en la alfombra enfrentándose a enormes extraterrestres de color púrpura con un arma de plasma. Pero no estaba tan concentrado en el juego como era de esperarse, porque su hermano mayor no tardó en escuchar su voz entre el estruendo del arma al disparar y los gritos agónicos de los enemigos muertos.

- ¿Porqué ayudaste a Yami, Seto? - preguntó con seriedad, sin dejar de apuntar su arma ni apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Kaiba suspiró. Ya le había contado a su hermano menor todo lo sucedido, en detalle, sin omitir la parafernalia técnico-mística y todo lo que simplemente no había podido comprender. Pero Mokuba era como era, y cuando quería saber algo escarbaba y escarbaba con la tenacidad de un perrito buscando un hueso. No iba a tener paz hasta que no le diera una respuesta plausible y lógica...

- Estaba muy aburrido y sentí curiosidad, Mokuba. Soy humano, después de todo.

- ¿Y todo ese rollo de la reencarnación no tuvo nada que ver?

- Es muy posible que tenga _todo_ que ver - repuso con sinceridad.

- Ya decía yo que toda esa obsesión malsana por vencer a la otra mitad de Yugi tenía que salir de alguna parte...

- ¿"Obsesión malsana"? ¿De qué hablas? - el joven frunció el ceño. Su hermano menor puso el juego en pausa y se volvió hacia él, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos azulgrises.

- Venga, Seto. Toda la vida me has ocultado cosas para no herirme, cosas que algún día espero que me digas; pero no has podido evitar que te conozca, y te conozco _bien_. Desde el comienzo supe que tenías dos puntos débiles en tu armadura: uno soy yo, el otro es Yugi. Eres sensato y racional en todo, menos en lo que se refiere a él y a mí - hizo una pausa -. Al principio pensé que sentías algo por Yugi, porque estabas obsesionado con él y al mismo tiempo procurabas evitarle; luego me di cuenta de que no era Yugi quien te obsesionaba, a pesar de lo mucho que le aprecias. Era Yami - suspiró -. Nada es casualidad en este mundo, por lo visto...

- Mokuba...

- ... ahora resulta que eres la reencarnación del sacerdote de Yami, y que fuiste faraón después de su muerte. Debo decir que esto explica muchas cosas - un resplandor malicioso iluminó los ojos del adolescente -, como el hecho de que esta tarde no podías quitarle los ojos de encima al susodicho. Me late que el tal Seth y el faraón no se dedicaban únicamente a discutir... ¡AY!

Un cojín negro, lanzado con extraordinaria puntería, acababa de aterrizar en la cara de Mokuba Kaiba.

* * *

Una vez cumplida la parte de la noche dedicada a su hermano -el cual, como era de suponer, lo hizo rabiar un buen rato antes de dejarle en paz-, se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de acostarse temprano y recuperar el sueño perdido la noche anterior. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue el cetro del Milenio, brillando inocentemente sobre la cómoda en la que lo había dejado esa mañana. 

- Esa maldita _cosa_... - gruñó, malhumorado.

Después de darse una ducha se embutió en sus pijamas de seda azul oscuro y se echó en la cama; pero no pudo obligarse a dormir como solía hacerlo. Su mente volvía a repasar los acontecimientos del día, y esos acontecimientos -oh, sorpresa- tenían el rostro, el cuerpo y la voz de Yami.

Yami. Piel tostada, ojos grandes y fascinantes, boca exquisita. El mejor de sus oponentes, el rival por excelencia, el que lo había derrotado, el único al que respetaba.

Lo que sentía hacia él le provocaba inseguridad, temor. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse inseguro; no después de la vida que había llevado, no después del infierno por el que había pasado, construyendo su propia seguridad y la de Mokuba. Había sido lo suficientemente listo como para planear, conspirar y luchar hasta levantarse por encima de Gozaburo y obtener lo que deseaba... lo que merecía, aquello por lo que había pagado con sangre, ira y dolor. Dolor que habría podido destruir su alma, pero que sólo lo había hecho más fuerte, más determinado a acabar con todo lo que el miserable había creado.

Tenía que ser listo y determinado en esto, como en todo lo demás. Tenía que ser capaz de superar, suprimir, borrar sus deseos. Pero mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, captó el brillo del cetro del Milenio y supo que soñaría los recuerdos de Seth. Como si ya no bastara con soñar despierto.

_Estaba en una habitación grande de paredes lisas, no talladas ni pintadas como la mayor parte de los muros del palacio. Dos arcones, un par de lámparas encendidas, un montón de armas variadas apoyadas contra la pared y una silla constituían todo el mobiliario; largas cortinas traslúcidas daban acceso a un balcón abierto a la inmensidad del crepúsculo y a la brisa fresca proveniente del río, que parecía ser el único lujo evidente en la austera habitación._

_Sólo un corto kilt blanco anudado a sus caderas lo separaba de la desnudez absoluta; su cuerpo musculoso estaba cubierto por una fina película de transpiración, y sostenía una pesada y afilada lanza en sus manos. Se movía con agilidad, luchando contra un enemigo invisible, saltando, evadiendo, bloqueando, atacando._

_Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse del todo en la danza ágil y mortal que ejecutaba, y en un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de cortarse él mismo con la afilada punta de la lanza._

_Se suponía que uno no podía enojarse con el faraón, que era mortal y dios a la vez, Horus en la tierra, gobernante del Alto y Bajo Egipto. Pero él... entre la fuerza de sus instintos protectores -y otros en los que no quería pensar- hacia el joven faraón, y la manera cruel en la que éste parecía determinado a hacerle enojar con órdenes absurdas y su actitud en general, estaba a punto de enloquecer._

_Gruñó salvajemente y sus movimientos se hicieron más decididos y violentos. La sensación de que alguien más había llegado a la habitación lo sacó de su concentración, y se movió automáticamente con la destreza y agilidad de un felino, empuñando la lanza hasta que ésta se detuvo, la punta casi rozando el pecho del inesperado visitante._

_- Su Majestad - dejó caer la lanza y puso una rodilla en tierra, haciendo un profunda reverencia. Al levantar la cara para mirarle pudo ver que el soberano llevaba un atuendo similar al suyo, lo cual equivalía a decir que no llevaba prácticamente nada encima. El rompecabezas del Milenio lanzaba destellos que no podían competir con los de su pecho desnudo y reluciente como el resto de su piel, ungida con aceites aromáticos. Oh, misericordioso Ra..._

_El faraón se limitó a hacerle señas de que se levantase._

_- Siento lo que sucedió hoy, Seth - su voz era suave y calmada -, espero que no estés demasiado enojado conmigo - los ojos del color del vino tinto brillaron con algo de malicia._

_- No estoy enojado, Majestad - repuso con la voz más firme que pudo._

_- Mientes - dijo tranquilamente el faraón; pero no insistió en el tema - ¿Practicas conmigo?_

_Asintió y observó la figura delgada y fuerte moverse con gracia inconsciente hasta el rincón en el que se encontraban las armas apoyadas contra el muro, donde procedió a seleccionar una lanza para luego colocarse frente a él en actitud defensiva._

_Él era obviamente más alto y fuerte que el faraón, pero en combate éste compensaba su falta de estatura con una agilidad y flexibilidad sorprendentes. Su cuerpo menudo, esbelto y enérgico se movía con destreza evadiendo sus ataques, arremetiendo cada tanto contra él pero sin llegar a rozarle siquiera. _

_Ese tipo de comportamiento era extraño en el faraón. Cuando practicaban, generalmente acababan llenos de golpes y rasguños por todas partes; en parte porque ambos eran excelentes luchadores que conocían todos los trucos del combate, y en parte porque ninguno de los dos era capaz de ceder ante el otro. En cambio, ahora estaban simplemente danzando el uno alrededor del otro._

_Le resultaba difícil concentrarse teniendo frente a los ojos toda aquella expansión de deliciosa piel tostada y brillante, por lo que el combate no duró mucho; después de un rato enzarzados en una coreografía de bloqueos, fintas y ataques poco inspirados, el faraón se retiró un paso hacia atrás y bajó la lanza. Su mirada reflexiva se clavó en su sacerdote._

_- Sigues enojado conmigo - aseveró -, y además no estás concentrándote en la pelea. A estas alturas ya me habrías enviado al suelo por lo menos un par de veces._

_- Esta lanza no es de práctica - repuso él, mostrándole el agudo filo del arma._

_- Lo sé. Quería ver qué harías para evitar herirme, considerando que mi lanza también está bien afilada - una sonrisa divertida iluminó el rostro bronceado -. No querías hacerme daño, ni yo a ti... estamos hechos unas verdaderas viejas._

_- Si usted lo dice - dejó escapar un resoplido indignado, algo muy impropio en presencia del faraón; pero éste sólo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió de buena gana._

_El joven faraón estaba tan cerca que su sacerdote podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo agitado por el ejercicio, y cuando dejó de reír y lo miró fijamente, él quedó sin aliento. La sonrisa divertida en aquella boca sensual, la mirada seductora de aquellos ojos extraordinarios, y la cercanía de sus cuerpos, componían una mezcla embriagadora, irresistible. Se estremeció con el deseo de tomarlo entre sus brazos, apretarlo contra su cuerpo, cubrir esos labios con los suyos y explorar las profundidades de su boca._

_Sin embargo, permaneció rígido y controlado; la única señal externa que se permitió fue apretar los puños con fuerza, como tratando de evitar que sus manos rebeldes tomaran el tesoro que tenía frente a él._

_La sonrisa se borró lentamente del rostro del soberano; sus ojos se agrandaron y sus labios se entreabrieron, como si su cuerpo captara las sutiles señales de deseo provenientes del suyo y reaccionara en consecuencia._

_- Su Majestad - la voz varonil los sobresaltó. En el umbral se encontraba un hombre tan alto como él, suntuosamente vestido y tocado de blanco y oro, el anillo del Milenio descansando orgullosamente sobre su pecho. Sus ojos castaños observaban la escena con un brillo de especulación y algo de diversión -, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero los enviados del templo sur ya están aquí._

_El faraón suspiró pesadamente y levantó la lanza para que su sacerdote la tomara._

_- Lo había olvidado. Gracias, Mahado; iré de inmediato a prepararme para recibirlos._

_- Yo lo acompañaré, Majestad._

_- Bien. Seth - se volvió a mirarle -, espero que la próxima vez podamos luchar en serio._

_- Como usted desee, Majestad - contestó automáticamente en tono bajo y respetuoso, provocando que el faraón, por alguna razón, frunciese el ceño antes de abandonar la estancia. Mahado se quedó unos instantes, clavándole una mirada oblicua y desconfiada antes de seguir al joven rey._

_Una vez solo, colocó cuidadosamente las lanzas en su lugar; de inmediato, calmadamente, se dirigió hacia el balcón y estrelló su puño derecho contra el muro._

Kaiba despertó bruscamente, bañado en sudor y sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su mano derecha, la mano cuyo puño había estrellado Seth contra el muro. La ira y el dolor aún invadían su mente, corriendo como veneno en su sangre.

Los sentimientos del sacerdote hacia su faraón eran muy fuertes y muy complejos; no eran simple lujuria, ni simple afecto, ni simple respeto. Eran una mezcla de todas esas cosas y muchas más, un mosaico al que Seto Kaiba no podía ni quería ponerle nombre.

¿Era el deseo que sentía hacia Yami un reflejo de los sentimientos de Seth por el faraón? ¿O era él mismo, su atracción siendo espoleada por los recuerdos de Seth?

* * *

**N.A.:** Sowwy!!! Regreso a mi amado Prideshipping (para quien no lo sepa, así se llama la adoración por SY xDDD). El sacerdote Seth era hijo de Akunadin, el hermano menor del faraón Akunamunkanon, el padre de Atem; claro que ninguno de los dos jóvenes conocía el verdadero origen de Seth, y eso es canon tanto en el anime como en el manga. Si a alguien le extrañó que Kaiba dijera tanto de sí mismo en público, les recuerdo que está bajo una gran presión, provocada por el rumbo que ha tomado su atracción hacia Yami y los recuerdos de Seth. Una de las cosas que más me atraen de escribirlo es que este personaje tiene una gran profundidad emocional, pero es prácticamente incapaz de expresarla... por eso es un reto. 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Black Kymera _(¿será éste tu alter ego yaoi y desinhibido, Suis? xD), _Yaired_(sí... muy sexy por cierto. El centro de esta historia es Kaiba, pero tengo que repartir bien las cargas para que no quede pesado xDDD. Además, es divertido), _Gal_(Bienvenida! Y este fic tiene pinta de ir para largo...), _Anny Pervert Snape _(a mí me trastornaría tener a cualquiera de esos dos enfrente... especialmente a mi Seto), _Ushiha Yuuna_ (con mucha paciencia, Yuu xDD),_ Lena Hiyasaki_ (Me alegra. Trato de dar también un espacio a la relación tan especial de Seto con Mokuba)_, Guerrera Lunar & Rex _(la mente de Seth fue controlada por Akunadin, quien a su vez estaba poseído por los poderes malignos de Dark Necrophidius... eso es canon xDDD), _María _(bruja. Tú sabes que me falta tiempo xDDDD),_ Escila_ (A ese respecto no es mucho lo que se conoce, pero lo esencial para un hombre, en especial si era el faraón, era tener descendencia real; por eso su esposa principal solía ser su hermana o prima, aparte de las concubinas. No creo que la homosexualidad haya sido abiertamente aceptada, pero a buen seguro era tolerada), _Amber_ (¡Bienvenida! Lo del cetro, ya lo verás. Respecto al cap 6: a) No puedo evitar lo reflexivo, porque mi estilo es más que simple acción, narración y descripción... es estudio psicológico, así que el desarrollo de personajes es mi premisa; además, era el primer capítulo con más interacción entre personajes, por lo que forzosamente tenía que ser distinto; b) El deber de los sacerdotes es transmitir al faraón lo que saben, y eso hizo Ishizu. Puede haber parecido un poco pronto, pero en realidad lo que ha dicho es prácticamente nada comparado con lo que les falta por saber... ; c) Lo que no se sabe aún con exactitud es qué fue lo que hubo, aunque ya vemos que al pobre Seth le costaba mucho no echársele encima xDDD).


	8. Ojos verdes

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado.

**Advertencia:** Flashback y exceso de introspección. Lo siento si esto último les aburre, pero a mi pobre Setito ya le tocaba el turno xDDDDD.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**Ojos verdes**

Mientras Seto lograba a duras penas conciliar el sueño de nuevo, esperando no verse plagado por más pesadillas o recuerdos, Yami dormía como un tronco, sin que ningún sueño perturbara su tranquilidad. Despertó cuando ya amanecía y descubrió que alguien, probablemente Yugi, le había quitado los zapatos y lo había cubierto con una manta para que no se enfriase.

Su hikari dormía plácidamente en la cama contigua, y el ex faraón no tenía intenciones de despertarle; se dirigió al cuarto de baño lo más silenciosamente que pudo, sorprendiéndose al encontrar sobre el lavabo un pequeño bolso de plástico transparente que contenía una serie de artículos de aseo iguales a los que Yugi mantenía en el armario detrás del espejo; sólo que éstos eran completamente nuevos.

A buen seguro era obra del abuelo. Yami no pudo evitar sonreír, agradecido ante la manera sutil que tenía el anciano de darle la bienvenida a la familia: obsequiándole sus primeras pertenencias. Hizo uso de ellas, se vistió con lo que primero que pudo encontrar que le sirviera en el armario de Yugi, y se sentó junto a la ventana a esperar que sonara el reloj y despertara a su hikari.

A esa hora poca gente circulaba, y sus ojos distraídos siguieron el cambio progresivo en los colores del cielo por encima de los tejados a medida que el sol se elevaba. El amanecer dorado, sin embargo, le trajo los recuerdos que el sueño reparador le había negado, y casi sin darse cuenta cayó en trance.

_Estaba arrodillado frente a la efigie tallada de un hombre con cabeza de halcón, bajo la cual ardía un fuego vivo. Un pálido rayo de luz penetraba por una abertura en la pared y acariciaba los brazos desnudos y ungidos del faraón._

_Llevaba un elaborado kilt dorado y sentía el peso de un tocado sobre su cabeza; bandas de oro adornaban sus muñecas y tobillos. Sin embargo, esta vez las sensaciones que experimentaba no eran calmadas ni placenteras: sentía una opresión tremenda en el pecho, respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos se nublaban por momentos. Un sonido lastimero, casi un gemido, escapó de su garganta y tuvo que apoyar las manos en el lienzo extendido en el suelo, colocado allí para proteger sus rodillas del roce con la piedra._

_De inmediato, unas manos bruscas pero eficientes lo sostuvieron y enderezaron su cuerpo, lo cual disminuyó un poco la opresión y le permitió respirar más libremente. De reojo, y a pesar de la niebla que afectaba su visión, pudo ver el esplendor azul, blanco y dorado del atuendo de la persona que lo ayudaba, y que estaba arrodillada junto a él. Sólo podía ser Seth._

_- ¿Se encuentra bien, Su Majestad? - su pregunta respetuosa tenía, sin embargo, un dejo de preocupación. Lo cual no impidió que el faraón sintiera ira, a pesar de la debilidad de su estado: le sublevaba cada vez que Seth usaba su tono más formal y distante con él._

_Luego comprendió que su sacerdote sólo estaba siendo cauteloso; no era prudente ni adecuado dirigirse al faraón señalándole una posible debilidad... pero Seth no era igual que los demás. Usualmente le decía lo que pensaba, si bien en el más reprimido de los tonos._

_- Estoy bien - repuso al fin, aunque su voz emergió algo vacilante. _

_El cuerpo de Seth estaba muy cerca del suyo. Sus manos lo sostenían y su aliento cálido abanicaba el cabello en su nuca. Su sola presencia lo hacía vibrar con la fuerza simple del deseo y la mezcla compleja de muchas emociones. Oh, Ra... tan cerca y tan lejos..._

_- ¿Desea que haga llamar a Shada? - presionó suavemente el joven._

_- No. Sólo tuve una visión - murmuró, delatando su tumulto interno._

_Con infinita cautela, Seth se desplazó sobre sus rodillas y se colocó frente a él, tomándole de los hombros para ayudarle a erguirse. Su visión, ya más clara, se enfocó en los fantásticos ojos azules de su sacerdote._

_- ¿Quiere hablar de ello?_

_- No creo que pueda..._

_- ¿No lo recuerda, acaso? - de nuevo era el Seth a quien tanto quería y a quien adoraba hacer rabiar; el joven atrevido y ligeramente impertinente._

_- No me gusta hablar de mi propia muerte - repuso secamente. Eso sí que causó impacto: los ojos azules de Seth se agrandaron ligeramente y una expresión de alarma cruzó como un rayo su rostro bronceado._

_- ¿Su... muerte?_

_- No quiero hablar de eso, Seth - dijo con firmeza - ¿Puede saberse qué haces aquí? - se encogió ante la rudeza de su propio tono; nunca quería ser brusco con él, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Seth, sin embargo no pareció afectado por la agresividad en su voz... estaba acostumbrado a los repentinos cambios de humor del soberano._

_- Uno de nosotros debe estar siempre con usted - explicó con sencillez -. Llegué hace un rato a reemplazar a Karim. Si quiere puedo esperar afuera con los guardias, mientras envío a un sirviente a buscar a Mahado - sin más, se puso de pie y se inclinó respetuosamente, haciendo ademán de retirarse._

_- Espera. Vuelve aquí - dijo, intentando ponerse en pie con dificultad. La brusquedad de sus movimientos hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas y comenzó a tambalearse; de inmediato Seth estaba de nuevo frente a él, sosteniéndole. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle, lo que siempre le hacía sentirse algo incómodo debido a la elevada estatura del joven. Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, él se dejó caer y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo; así, quedaba ligeramente más bajo que su faraón -. No era mi intención hablarte así, y no quiero que te vayas. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?_

_- Creo que sí, Su Majestad - una leve sonrisa comenzó a curvar los labios del sacerdote. Sus manos, cálidas y secas, no habían dejado de sostener las del faraón. Si la reacción ante el roce casual de sus cuerpos cuando luchaban creaba chispas, el contacto directo de piel contra piel era como un rayo, tan caliente que el faraón sentía que ardía. Por un lado quería apartarse de ese toque; por otro, quería perderse en él. Pero no actuó hacia ninguno de los dos impulsos, porque estaba clavado en el sitio por la mirada intensa de Seth, que parecía sentir lo mismo. _

_- ¿Te ríes de mí? - cuestionó, fingiendo sentirse levemente ofendido y ocultando su deleite ante la expresión tan inusual en el rostro de su sacerdote._

_- Por supuesto que no, Majestad. Siento haber sido impertinente - su tono indicaba que no lo sentía en lo más mínimo, y el faraón no pudo evitar sonreír -, pero quería conocer el motivo de su inquietud._

_Dudó si contarle o no la desagradable experiencia de su visión, que no obstante había tenido algo bueno; algo que lo había hecho sentir esperanzas aún en medio de una situación desesperada. Por fin se decidió a hablar._

_- Sentía que la vida abandonaba mi cuerpo, lentamente. Casi no podía oír, casi no podía ver, ni sentir - hizo una pausa -... pero tu rostro estaba frente a mí, más cerca de lo que estamos ahora, y había dolor en él... había lágrimas en tus ojos - se detuvo bruscamente, y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Seth -. ¿Sentirías mi muerte, Seth? ¿Derramarías lágrimas por mí?_

_- Eso está fuera de toda discusión, Majestad; usted no va a morir. Al menos no en un futuro cercano - dijo el joven con firmeza._

_- Eso no es lo que me dijo mi visión. Voy a morir, y será muy pronto..._

_- ¡No! - la violenta exclamación y la expresión salvaje en los ojos de Seth lo sobresaltaron. El joven sacerdote aspiró con fuerza, procurando calmarse y recuperar la fachada fría de siempre - Usted no morirá antes que yo. No puede._

_- ¿Porqué no? - preguntó casi automáticamente, perdido en el cielo chispeante de aquellos ojos azules._

_- Porque entonces tendría que vivir sin usted. Y no podría - la voz de Seth era tan baja que el faraón temió por un momento haber imaginado esas palabras. Su pecho se sentía de nuevo oprimido, pero esta vez no era una sensación desagradable; se aunaba al calor que se extendía por su cuerpo, proveniente del lugar en el que sus manos y las de Seth permanecían unidas._

_- Y... si antes de morir te pidiera que vivieras por mí, ¿lo harías?_

_- No quiero, y no tendré que hacerlo. Usted no morirá - dijo con terquedad el sacerdote._

_- ¿Lo harías? - presionó el faraón, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas._

_- ¡Sí! - acabó por responder Seth, con violencia._

_En ese momento un sonido, fuerte y metálico pero armonioso, reverberó por todo el templo, sobresaltando a ambos. Sin decir palabra, Seth se puso de pie, apretando levemente las manos del faraón antes de soltarlas._

_El deber llamaba. Pero el peso terrible del futuro que había vislumbrado ya no dolía tanto en su pecho, porque en cierto modo tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que había atormentado sus pensamientos de día y de noche durante años. Sus pasos eran ligeros cuando caminó delante de su sacerdote para enfrentarse a la claridad exterior y bajó las escaleras del templo._

_Al avanzar por el pasillo hacia sus habitaciones, rodeado ahora por Shimon, Mahado, Seth y un grupo de sirvientes, el sonido de una voz suave y vibrante lo detuvo._

_- Necesito hablar contigo, faraón - unos ojos verdes e intensos se clavaron en los suyos con insistencia. _

Yami volvió en sí lentamente; Yugi estaba sacudiéndolo ligeramente por un hombro, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro juvenil.

- ¿Estás bien, Yami?

- Lo siento, aibou. Estaba recordando... - su voz entrecortada alarmó aún más a Yugi, que tomó el cobertor de la cama más cercana y lo echó sobre los hombros del faraón.

- ¡Estás temblando! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué viste?

El faraón tardó un par de minutos en controlar el temblor de su cuerpo y la inestabilidad de su voz.

- Tenías razón, aibou.

- ¿Razón en qué? ¿De qué hab...? ¡Ah! - la comprensión se reflejó en sus facciones - Te refieres a lo que existía entre Seth y tú...

- Más que confianza... más que respeto - susurró Yami, recordando la escena en su mente una y otra vez.

- ¡Te lo dije! ¿Y qué viste? ¿O acaso es... censurado? - preguntó el enano, ruborizándose un poco. Yami también se puso rojo al comprender el alcance de sus palabras.

- Un momento de comprensión más allá de las palabras, Yugi. Nada más - frunció el ceño, tratando de examinar sus recuerdos de manera objetiva -. Francamente, no creo que haya habido tiempo de que pasara algo más antes de mi muerte...

- ¿Lo crees? Pues si ese fue el caso, no me extraña que sientas una atracción tan fuerte hacia Kaiba. Estamos hablando de tres mil años de lujuria reprimida, nada más y nada menos... - dejó escapar una risita que tuvo la virtud de hacer enrojecer aún más al faraón. A veces se le hacía difícil comprender la extraña mezcla de picardía e inocencia que era su hikari.

- Tengo que hablar con Ishizu y con Shadi - cambió de tema bruscamente, centrándose en sus inquietudes más recientes -, ayer percibí algo muy inquietante, que también estuvo presente en mi recuerdo de hoy. Sentí que alguien me observaba, y esa persona, o lo que sea, estaba también en mis recuerdos; me hizo sentir muy incómodo... sólo alcanzo a recordar que tiene ojos verdes.

- Ojos verdes, ¿eh? - Yugi parecía interesado - ¿Hombre o mujer?

- Mujer, eso creo.

- Si estaba en tu recuerdo y la viste ayer, debe ser una reencarnación de alguien que conociste. ¿Sacerdotisa? ¿O alguna concubina? - la curiosidad de Yugi, cuando se disparaba, carecía de límites. El faraón suspiró.

- No lo sé, aibou; no recuerdo su rostro ni su figura. Pero se dirigió a mí con demasiada familiaridad.

- ¡Mujeres! - refunfuñó el joven, haciendo un cómico gesto de desesperación; pero Yami pudo percibir la súbita depresión que se apoderaba de su hikari.

- Siento mucho lo que ocurrió ayer, aibou.

- ¿A qué te ref...? Ah - su rostro se ensombreció por momentos, pero luego volvió a sonreír -. No es tu culpa que le gustes, Yami. Ojo, que a mí me gustan las chicas, pero tengo que admitir que eres muy atractivo...

- Si yo te gustara serías... ¿cómo le dicen? Narcisista - repuso Yami de buen humor -, porque somos casi idénticos...

- No exageres, nos parecemos en el colorido, pero eso es todo - suspiró -. Mai lo resumió perfectamente en una frase: yo soy adorable, tú eres sexy.

- Cada persona tiene un atractivo diferente, Yugi.

- Lo sé; es una lástima que el mío no funcione con la chica que me gusta - una sonrisa maliciosa iluminó su carita; de nuevo estaba animado -. Lo más gracioso de todo es que tú le gustas, pero ella a ti no. Por lo que sé, creo que ni siquiera te interesan las mujeres.

- Yo no diría tanto como eso... -zumbó el faraón, dubitativo.

- Venga, bajemos que hoy me toca preparar el desayuno y seguramente mi abuelo ya está levantado. Discutiremos los detalles de tu identidad, ¿te parece? Así podremos tener eso listo y acudir a Kaiba-kun para que mueva sus influencias - le guiñó el ojo con picardía.

- Como quieras, aibou. Pero si mencionas algo de lo que acabamos de hablar en presencia de Kaiba, no respondo de la integridad de tu alma... ni de tu cuerpo.

- ¡Amenazas y todo! ¡Ése es mi Yami! - rió Yugi, animado.

* * *

Seto Kaiba sólo estaba perfectamente calmado cuando meditaba. El resto del tiempo, mientras su exterior permanecía frío, su interior era un paisaje desolado en el que sus emociones luchaban una batalla campal: la ira, la humillación y la impotencia ante los errores cometidos, el deseo quemante por ser mejor, más fuerte, más capaz; la preocupación por Mokuba, por la seguridad de ambos...

Por eso su furia no tuvo límites al darse cuenta de que, por primera vez en muchos años, era incapaz de concentrarse lo suficiente como para alcanzar el estado de calma que permitía la meditación. Se levantó bruscamente del suelo del pequeño gimnasio adjunto a su habitación, en el que ya había pasado más de dos horas sentado en la posición del loto, tratando de concentrarse.

Después del perturbador sueño-recuerdo había logrado dormir unas horas; pero eso no le proporcionó calma ni descanso, a pesar de que ya no tuvo más recuerdos. Estaba demasiado inquieto, y por ello había acudido al gimnasio antes del amanecer.

Tomó una de las barras de madera que estaban artísticamente exhibidas en la pared, con la intención de practicar algunos movimientos de artes marciales; era algo que solía relajarlo a medias, todo lo que podía relajarse un hombre permanentemente atormentado. Pero al primer movimiento se dio cuenta de que la barra le recordaba la lanza que había sostenido en el sueño, y terminó lanzándola contra la pared más lejana en un acto de ira.

Cuando logró calmarse un poco, comenzó a practicar un kata simple, los movimientos precisos y rutinarios casi sedantes.

No había aprendido artes marciales por diversión: fue otra más de las exigencias de Gozaburo, insistiendo en que debía endurecer no sólo su mente, sino también su cuerpo, de manera tal que éste fuera también un arma contra el mundo. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, se convirtió para Seto en una evasión, una manera de soltar el vapor, de descargar su furia y lograr cierta medida de relajación. Además, incidentalmente, con el tiempo eso le había librado de los castigos físicos que Gozaburo solía propinarle.

Recordaba la mirada sorprendida de su padre adoptivo el día en que con sólo trece años, siendo aún muy pequeño y demasiado delgado, había luchado contra uno de sus secuaces durante una práctica -prácticas que en realidad eran peleas _en serio_, que Gozaburo le imponía con regularidad para 'probarlo', y que usualmente le dejaban bastante lastimado- y le había roto la nariz, varias costillas y un brazo. Desde ese día, Gozaburo Kaiba no había vuelto a ponerle la mano encima... le tenía miedo.

Su cuerpo era ahora prácticamente el de un atleta, afinado hasta el punto de la perfección; pero en su caso no existía espíritu deportivo ni de perfeccionamiento, ni siquiera el sentido de cultura física: era simplemente una cuestión de fuerza y supervivencia. A pesar de su estatura, Kaiba se movía con la gracia fluida de un felino salvaje. Y mientras sus brazos y piernas en perfecta coordinación se deslizaban a través de los movimientos del kata, su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas.

Seth amaba apasionadamente al faraón, eso sin lugar a dudas. ¿Era capaz él, Seto Kaiba, de sentir lo mismo, con la misma intensidad?

No. Él no podía querer a nadie. Sólo a Mokuba, que más que su hermano era como un hijo. No podía ni quería querer a nadie más, y eso estaba bien, porque no pensaba que nadie más que Mokuba pudiese quererle. Él no merecía ser querido, y tampoco lo deseaba.

Sin embargo, estaba la espinosa cuestión de sus sentimientos actuales hacia Yami. Kaiba detestaba perder el control sobre cualquier cosa, desde su trabajo hasta sus emociones, y esta situación era una verdadera prueba a su habilidad para mantenerlo. Lo que sentía no era simple lujuria, algo que él sabía que podía ser aplastado sin piedad... no podía echarle la culpa a una revolución hormonal tardía; era mucho más complejo que eso, y le inquietaba darse cuenta de que ya no estaba seguro dónde terminaban las emociones de Seth y dónde comenzaban las suyas.

No se trataba de sexo. Hasta la edad de diecinueve años, entre el 'entrenamiento' al que había sido sometido, sus múltiples responsabilidades y preocupaciones, Seto Kaiba había sido prácticamente asexual. Nunca fue el típico adolescente que se masturba hojeando revistas o viendo películas porno, por el simple hecho de que no tenía tiempo para ello ni estaba interesado. Cuando al fin se decidió a averiguar de qué iba el asunto, fue porque no podía tolerar que hubiera un vacío en su amplio rango de conocimientos; y además porque no soportaba la idea de presentar posibles fallas en ese aspecto por los traumas que arrastraba.

Aún entonces fue clínico, preciso y casi quirúrgico: primero una extensa investigación teórica, luego una práctica solitaria cuidadosamente controlada, y finalmente la preparación de un encuentro sexual real con alguien. No podía simplemente acostarse con alguien que le gustara, como lo haría cualquier otra persona; tenía que protegerse de posibles chantajes y problemas legales, debía tomar las máximas medidas de seguridad. No le había mentido a Ishizu cuando le dijo que _todos_ querían algo de él, y no era precisamente su persona.

Todo se resolvió en un viaje de incógnito a Italia, durante el cual escogió un blanco luego de investigar cuidadosamente sus antecedentes; emprendió la tarea con la misma apasionada determinación que ponía en todo, y al final quedó satisfecho con su desempeño, aunque con una sensación de vacío. Supuso que se debía a la falta de lazos emocionales con la mujer con la que se había acostado, pero eso era un asunto marginal y sin importancia.

Unos meses después repitió la experiencia en otro lugar, esta vez con alguien de su mismo sexo, obteniendo resultados similares y comprobando que todo funcionaba perfectamente. Después de eso se detuvo: no tenía ya el deseo ni la necesidad de probarse a sí mismo, y aunque en los años siguientes se había sentido vagamente atraído hacia algunas mujeres -y hombres-, nunca fue lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a actuar en consecuencia.

Hasta ahora, claro.

La admisión de su propia debilidad lo hizo detenerse y caer de rodillas al suelo. La atracción que siempre había sentido hacia "el otro Yugi", como lo llamaba en su mente, nunca había sido tan violenta como ahora. Ver al faraón era desearlo: querer mirarlo, querer tocarlo, querer poseerlo, querer protegerlo. Kaiba sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar en sincronía con sus pensamientos, y se felicitó por haberse puesto ropa amplia para meditar.

¿Hasta qué punto eran esos deseos la herencia de su vida como Seth?

- ¿Seto? - Mokuba acababa de asomar su despeinada cabeza por la puerta entreabierta, extrañado al encontrar a su hermano arrodillado en el suelo del pequeño gimnasio - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Porqué no habría de estarlo? - repuso el joven con aspereza, arrepintiéndose al instante de usar ese tono con su hermano - Lo siento, Mokuba. Creo que no estoy bien, pero es algo más mental que físico. O tal vez sea _demasiado_ físico...

El adolescente se aproximó y se sentó junto a él. Ya estaba vestido para salir, pero aún no se peinaba y el indomable cabello negro parecía querer avanzar en todas direcciones, dándole un aspecto bastante curioso.

- Pasaste mala noche, ¿eh? ¿Tuviste esos sueños, los de tu vida pasada?

- Entre otras cosas...

Un ramalazo de vértigo lo estremeció de repente, y su visión se oscureció. Escuchaba la voz de Mokuba a su lado, pero era incapaz de contestarle; la respiración le fallaba, y en medio de su alteración, escuchó la voz de Seth -su propia voz-, baja y sibilante, cargada de significado en aquel idioma sonoro y entrecortado.

_La tumba no me detendrá. No descansaré hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos, y ninguna de mis vidas tendrá sentido hasta que llegue aquélla, la que pueda compartir contigo al fin..._

_Si vas a atarte a mi condena... adonde vaya tu alma, la mía la seguirá... _resonó la respuesta del faraón, débil y quebradiza, como la de un moribundo.

Era un juramento, comprendió vagamente Kaiba; un juramento que Seth quizás había hecho en el lecho de muerte del faraón, y que era el culpable de su actual inquietud. Pero su tortura no terminó allí: su cuerpo se quedó rígido de pronto y su olfato se vio invadido por un olor nauseabundo, mezcla de sangre, sudor, metal... y muerte. Un dolor sordo atenazaba su pecho.

_Entonces... me pedisteis que viviera por vos... y lo hice. Viví por vos, y sin vos. Ahora... vos tendréis que vivir por mí, y sin mí... jurad que lo haréis... juradlo..._

Era y no era la voz de Seth, la suya propia. Porque esta voz hablaba en otro idioma, uno que Kaiba conocía muy bien, porque se encontraba entre los siete que dominaba... ¡hablaba en inglés! Un inglés extraño, arcaico...

_¡Os lo juro!_

Esa voz... la de Yami, en el mismo idioma. La muerte apoderándose lentamente de su cuerpo, el frío congelando sus miembros, su corazón dejando de latir mientras escuchaba unos sollozos cada vez más y más lejanos...

Kaiba luchó con todas sus fuerzas por respirar de nuevo y lo logró; su corazón latía ahora con violencia y una oleada de náuseas lo recorrió cuando otra voz, suave y amenazante, resonó en su cabeza, esta vez en su propio idioma.

_Seth... me has vencido dos veces. El tiempo ha llegado para una nueva batalla, y esta vez seré yo quien venza. No vivirás para disfrutar de lo que me quitaste, ¡eso lo juro!_

- ¡Seto! ¡SETO! - la desesperación en la voz de su hermano menor logró filtrarse al fin a través de la espesa niebla que parecía rodearlo. Aspiró con fuerza, recibiendo el soplo de aire fresco en sus pulmones, y parpadeó varias veces hasta aclarar su visión.

Estaba echado en el suelo del gimnasio, su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Mokuba, que más que alarmado parecía estar francamente aterrorizado.

- Estoy... bien - logró articular con la voz rasposa.

- ¡Me asustaste! - el pánico quebraba la voz del menor de los hermanos, acercándola peligrosamente a las lágrimas - ¡No me escuchabas, tenías los ojos en blanco, te quedaste muy quieto y después empezaste a convulsionar!

- Voy... voy a tener unas palabras con Ishizu. Es... esto ya es demasiado - balbuceó Kaiba, evidentemente no en su mejor forma. Aún estaba tan mareado que sentarse le costó tres intentos y el uso de toda su fuerza.

- ¿Con Ishizu? - en los ojos de Mokuba, el desconcierto le ganó al miedo por momentos; hasta que una luz se encendió en su cabeza - ¿Tuviste una visión, o algo así?

- Visión, no... pero escuchaba voces y sentía el ambiente a mi alrededor; estaba _muriendo_, Mokuba - se pasó las manos por la cara, en un intento por despejarse -. Ni siquiera después del coma me sentí tan mal. Tengo que hablar con esa mujer, tiene que haber una forma de detener esto, ¡cada vez es peor!

- Tienes razón - dijo sorpresivamente el adolescente, una expresión reflexiva en su rostro. Kaiba, recuperándose a pasos agigantados, elevó una ceja en señal de extrañeza - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que quiero verte sufrir? ¡Eres mi hermano! Por muy interesante que sea todo ese rollo de la vida pasada y demás zarandajas, este asunto te está haciendo daño, así que lo mejor es buscar la forma de neutralizarlo. Me diste un buen susto - añadió, en tono de reproche.

Seto lo miró, pensativo.

- ¿Qué harías si me pasara algo, Mokuba?

- ¿Si te pas...? ¡Seto! ¡A ti no va a pasarte nada!

- Eso no lo sabemos - repuso el joven, con lógica irrebatible -. Me he asegurado de que en caso de una eventualidad, seas aún menor o ya mayor de edad, estés económica y legalmente a cubierto... pero nunca he pensado en el aspecto emocional del asunto. Quiero saber si estás preparado, si has pensado en ello... en lo que harás cuando yo no esté.

Mokuba le dirigió una mirada incrédula, herida.

- ¿Cómo puede uno estar preparado para algo así? - sus ojos azulgrises centellearon - ¿Has estado tú preparado para perderme, Seto?

- No - repuso simplemente el mayor de los hermanos, mirando al suelo -, por eso quiero que tú lo estés. Porque sólo pensar en perderte me causa un dolor terrible, y no quiero que sufras.

Por toda respuesta, Mokuba se abalanzó hacia él, abrazándole y derribándole al suelo de nuevo. Lágrimas calientes se deslizaron por el cuello de Seto, en el que su hermano había ocultado el rostro para que no pudiera ver su expresión; y un suspiro entrecortado, a medias sollozo, agitó el cuerpo delgado del adolescente.

- ¡Eres un tonto! Yo te quiero; eres la persona más importante en el mundo para mí. No puedes evitar que sufra al pensar que pueda perderte... pero no te perderé, Seto. ¡No te perderé!

Kaiba, con un nudo en la garganta, acarició el cabello negro, lustroso y revuelto de su hermano menor.

* * *

Mokuba no se fue a clases hasta que su hermano le aseguró, a punto ya de perder la paciencia, que ya estaba bien y que se iba a trabajar, después de ducharse y vestirse. Antes de bajar, ya preparado, Kaiba tomó su sobretodo y ocultó el cetro del Milenio en el bolsillo interno, colocándolo cuidadosamente para que no lo lastimara al moverse. No podía dejarlo allí, simplemente; de pronto sentía que no debía separarse de él.

Había pertenecido a Seth, y ahora le pertenecía, pero no sabía qué hacer con él. La virulencia de sus recuerdos aumentaba; ese episodio en el gimnasio había sido tan horriblemente _vívido_, a pesar de que no había podido ver nada realmente... quizás el cetro podía servirle de algo, si supiera cómo usarlo. Ishizu debía saber cómo, o por lo menos debía tener una remota idea... y si no la tenía, tal vez ella o sus acólitos contaran con poderes propios que podían ayudarle.

Durante el día se dedicó a su trabajo procurando alcanzar el máximo de concentración. Pero no pudo evitar que de cuando en cuando su mente volviera a repasar el sueño de la noche anterior, y el suceso en el gimnasio. Esas voces hablando en inglés no pertenecían, obviamente, al escenario egipcio de los sueños. ¿Pertenecían a otra vida? ¿Cuántas veces más había reencarnado Seth, y cuántas veces más tendría él que sufrir sus recuerdos?

Una cosa era clara: si Seth había reencarnado, el faraón lo había hecho al mismo tiempo; porque aquella voz era, indudablemente, la suya. Pero, ¿no había estado su espíritu atrapado en el rompecabezas del Milenio? ¿Cómo era posible que reencarnase? ¿Y a quién pertenecía la otra voz, la que le había amenazado?

_Merit._

El nombre, porque eso era, hizo eco en su mente confusa por tantas preguntas, como respondiendo a la última que se había hecho. Kaiba miró su reloj y comprobó que eran casi las cinco de la tarde; entonces llamó a su secretaria por el intercomunicador y le pidió que buscase el número telefónico de Ishizu Ishtar. Ella debía de haberlo dejado la primera vez que vino a verle, cuando él no estaba.

Ella debía tener la respuesta de algunas de sus preguntas, al menos. Ella debía saber quién era Merit.

* * *

**N.A.:** ¡Calma, chicos! No pienso apresurar las cosas, antes tengo que complicarlas aún más xDDD. Takahashi creó unos personajes muy sólidos y atractivos, y dejó amplios espacios en blanco para que los fanwriters pudiéramos llenarlos; es una de las razones por las cuales me gustan tanto. Estoy tratando de demostrar la fuerza del vínculo que une a Seto con Yami, y los paralelismos entre sus vidas... y como habrán podido adivinar, existió una reencarnación anterior. Espero lograr expresarlo con algo de claridad para que no se me pierdan, chicos xDDD

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Black Kymera_(reacciones intensas... mmm xD. Pues esas dos puede que no afecten el SY, pero sí a Yugi. Tienen su papel), _María _(me descubriste, bichex xDD. Es que me babeo imaginándolos. Y ya sabes que esta no sería su segunda oportunidad, sino la tercera xDD), _Amber_(gracias mil por la dire, ayuda y sugerencias siempre son bien recibidas, aunque como te dije no pensaba hacerlo público xD), _ Yaired_ (esos hermanos tienen una relación muy especial, una que evoluciona a medida que Mokuba crece. Y a la mayoría de fangirls no les agrada Tea porque en la serie anda detrás de Yami de una manera muy obvia),_ Ushina Yuuha_ (repito, el lemon va a tardar... y los flashbacks se van a complicar)_, Guerrera Lunar & Rex _(no, no lo odia, simplemente le tiene desconfianza en cuanto al faraón se refiere xD. Pues sí, la sorpresa de Seth fue mayúscula al enterarse de su origen), _Xin-Tamao _(habrá dificultades para ese par, más de las que ya hay. Y otra pareja... está por verse, pero quizás no sea la que muchos esperan),_ Escila _(repito, no voy a apresurar nada. Todo a su debido tiempo),_ Luna Lovegood du Black_ (el motivo de la traición de Seth no lo inventé yo, todo eso ocurre en la serie y en el manga. Lee siempre las notas de autor porque siempre explico esos puntos allí. Te gusta el incest? Los míos de SK y de FMA están en mi perfil xDDD).


	9. Noli me tangere

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado.

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

** Noli me tangere**

Seto Kaiba detestaba tener que acudir a los demás. Necesitar de los demás, de _cualquier_ persona, era algo que le resultaba prácticamente intolerable las pocas veces que había ocurrido; verse obligado a pedir ayuda era mucho peor. Pero en este caso en particular no le quedaba otro remedio, dado su desconocimiento de la situación y el hecho de que las cosas parecían tornarse más peligrosas para su persona con cada momento que pasaba.

Por ello, después de sostener una breve conversación telefónica con Ishizu, hizo llamar a su chofer y se dirigió sin más dilación a las afueras de Domino, a la casa antigua en la que vivían la egipcia y los suyos. El guardia en la verja les echó un breve vistazo antes de dejarlos pasar.

Para el momento en el que fue introducido por un guardia ensabanado -todos los guardias dentro de la casa vestían túnicas blancas- a la amplia sala en la cual se encontraba Ishizu, resplandeciente en una suntuosa túnica púrpura y oro y sentada en un gran sillón, Kaiba estaba ya bastante inquieto e irritado. De pie al lado de la egipcia se encontraba Shadi, como siempre vestido de blanco de pies a cabeza y con el rostro inexpresivo.

La presencia del joven moreno hizo fruncir el ceño a Kaiba; no lo había visto desde que le había echado al faraón en los brazos para que lo llevara a casa de Yugi.

- Buenas tardes, Kaiba - dijo la mujer con su voz ronca y sedosa - ¿A qué se debe tanta prisa por hablar conmigo?

- ¿Cuántas veces ha reencarnado Seth? - preguntó a bocajarro, directo al punto, sin molestarse en contestar saludos. Vio cómo los ojos de Ishizu se abrían como platos; era evidente que no esperaba esa pregunta.

- ¿Qué viste? ¿Has recordado algo?

- Yo pregunté primero, Ishizu - fue la seca respuesta del joven.

- Sólo una vez antes de ésta - contestó Shadi por ella, pausadamente.

- Vaya, es un alivio saber que no hay más reencarnaciones por las cuales deba preocuparme - soltó Kaiba con sarcasmo, dirigiéndose a la mujer - ¿Qué ocurrió en mi reencarnación anterior? ¿Quién era yo?

Ishizu casi sonrió ante el inconsciente uso del "mi" por parte del joven empresario, implicando que se reconocía como Seth; pero su rostro permaneció serio.

- No lo sé, Kaiba. El collar, después de haber perdido sus poderes para mostrarme el futuro, sólo me muestra recuerdos de lo que he visto; y yo no reencarné al mismo tiempo que tú - dijo, sorprendiéndolo.

- Pero el faraón sí. ¿Cómo es posible que haya encarnado si su alma estaba, según ustedes mismos lo han dicho, prisionera en el rompecabezas del Milenio?

- No sabemos el porqué - repuso Shadi, interviniendo de nuevo -, sólo sabemos que ambos reencarnaron casi al mismo tiempo en Inglaterra, en el siglo XV.

- Entonces tú sí estabas allí - la mirada intensa de Kaiba se clavó en el joven moreno, casi con rencor.

- Sí. Yo era un Beaufort, primo de Henry Tudor, la encarnación de entonces del espíritu del faraón.

- ¿Henry Tudor? ¿Henry VII? - la mente de Kaiba examinaba sus conocimientos de historia, y cuando Shadi asintió, su boca se torció en un gesto de amargura - Reencarnó en un gran rey... hasta en eso tuvo suerte. ¿Y quién era yo?

- Mis recuerdos no están completos, Kaiba. Sólo recuerdo que te conocí en Francia, cuando estaba en el exilio con el faraón, en ese entonces Conde de Richmond. Te llamaban el caballero negro, y sé que eras yorkista - su mirada pareció perderse en el recuerdo por un momento, y luego volvió a centrarse en el joven con intensidad -. Te vi varias veces, sin embargo, cuando te reunías con nosotros en Bretaña; nunca supe cómo ni porqué Henry y tú se conocían, ni la razón por la cual podías circular con tanta libertad por Francia cuando estábamos en guerra y el ducado de Bretaña protegía a Henry.

- ¿El caballero negro? - pensativo, movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo; no reconocía ese título - Mi nombre, ¿lo sabes?

- No sé si ése era tu nombre verdadero, ni siquiera si tenías un apellido. Pero Henry te llamaba Christian...

El nombre reverberó en la cabeza de Kaiba con violencia. Ése había sido su nombre en la otra vida, ésa en la que había tenido una muerte brutal. Estaba seguro de ello.

- ¿Recuerdas algo más? - preguntó, por puro formulismo.

- No. Sólo recuerdo que después de que Henry se convirtió en rey, no volví a verte.

_Claro que no podías verme, porque ya había muerto_, pensó Kaiba amargamente. No iba a preguntarle nada más a Shadi, porque era evidente que recordaba pocos detalles de esa vida, y los que recordaba no lo incluían a él. Pero tenía pendiente otra pregunta, una para la que Shadi o Ishizu debían tener respuestas concretas.

- ¿Quién es Merit?

Ante esto, Ishizu se agitó en su asiento y su hermosa cara se frunció como si tratara de recordar; la reacción de Shadi, sin embargo, fue más interesante: el rostro usualmente inexpresivo mostró por primera vez toda la extensión de su sorpresa y agitación.

- Supongo que la has recordado - murmuró el joven moreno, tratando de recobrar la calma -. Era la más importante de las esposas del faraón porque era su hermana mayor, la única hija sobreviviente de la reina Mekhet, anterior a la reina Tiye, la madre de Atem - de pronto, volvió a fruncir el ceño - ¿Porqué has dicho "es" y no "era"?

- Porque está aquí - repuso Kaiba con fastidio, como si fuera obvio. Esta vez, un relámpago de alarma agitó el rostro antes imperturbable de Shadi.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Kaiba? ¿No fue un recuerdo?

- No soy idiota. Fue al final de un recuerdo, lo admito; pero esa mujer me amenazó en mi propio idioma, la escuché perfectamente y sé que era ella, Merit.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que le había quitado lo que era suyo, pero que ahora me vencería en batalla. ¿Puedes explicarme qué diablos le hizo Seth a esa mujer?

- No sé... - se interrumpió, su expresión pensativa y sombría.

- Mira, Shadi o como te llames, ya estoy al cabo de la vergüenza y la humillación; nada va a ser peor que lo que viví en esas dos vidas. Esos recuerdos los vivo y los sufro desde ayer, y hoy fue peor que nunca; necesito saberlo todo para poder tomar medidas. Si no quieres meterte con el tema de que había _algo_ entre el faraón y yo por evitar que te parta la cara, vale; pero no me ocultes lo que sabes - el tono de Kaiba era colérico y brutal, y al mismo tiempo frío. Sólo él era capaz de darle tal entonación a una frase y hacer que sonara a amenaza e insulto, aunque no fuera ninguna de esas cosas.

Los ojos de Shadi se agrandaron al nivel de los de Ishizu, que permanecía silenciosa; sin embargo, y a pesar de la sorpresa, contestó con la mesura que le era característica.

- Merit era una poderosa hechicera; estaba resentida porque no había sido capaz de darle un hijo al faraón para asegurar su posición como reina, y eso la privaba de tener mayor poder. Nadie en palacio la quería y la mayoría le temía, excepto el faraón y tú... y quizás Mahado. Ni Ishizu ni yo hemos percibido su presencia, y eso la hace aún más peligrosa.

- Yo sólo la recuerdo vagamente, pero sé que no era una buena persona - intervino Ishizu, que de pronto parecía algo asustada.

- Pero, ¿porqué dice que yo le quité lo que le pertenecía? ¡No le quité nada!

- Claro que sí. Le quitaste el poder, porque al morir el faraón y descubrirse quién eras, tu derecho como primo hermano era superior al de Merit como hermana, ya que ella era mujer y además no había tenido hijos del faraón que le dieran la opción de reclamar la regencia. Merit enloqueció e intentó matarte, así que tú la hiciste encerrar - el ceño fruncido de Shadi era preocupante.

- Por lo visto se lo merecía, la muy infeliz - le espetó Kaiba en tono venenoso -. Pero eso no importa; lo importante aquí es que necesito que me libren de ella y de esos malditos recuerdos. Hoy llegué a sentirme verdaderamente enfermo, y no puedo darme el lujo de andar perdiendo el sentido y convulsionando por ahí.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Ishizu poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él con obvia alarma.

- Por ahora - respondió con sequedad -. Pero no sé hasta dónde puede llegar esto, ni lo que me ocurrirá la próxima vez. ¿No pueden ustedes hacer nada?

- Con respecto a Merit, nada, a menos que se manifieste ante nosotros y sepamos sus intenciones... pero si no hemos percibido su presencia siquiera, debe haber muy poco que podamos hacer - repuso Shadi con preocupación.

- En cuanto a los recuerdos... - Ishizu lo miró especulativamente - podrías permitir que Shadi intente extraerlos a la superficie con la llave del Milenio. Mientras menos recuerdos ocultos haya, es posible que sufras menos daño...

- ¿Es peligroso? - preguntó Kaiba, mirándolos con fijeza.

- No te mentiré... lo es, para los dos. Voy a entrar en tu mente; podría perderme y ser incapaz de volver, o podría causar un daño irreparable a tu memoria. Pero seré cuidadoso, lo prometo - los ojos del joven buscaron su aprobación -. Debes confiar en mí, Kaiba... creo que puedes. Nos llevábamos bastante bien cuando eras Seth; quizás no lo recuerdes, pero eso debe significar algo para ti.

El joven de los ojos azules dudó. Le importaba un carajo Shadi y su pretendida amistad con Seth; había otras cosas que debía tomar en cuenta. Su deseo de saber luchaba a brazo partido con su natural desconfianza y, como siempre, con sus responsabilidades, entre las cuales se encontraba Mokuba. Sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido en el gimnasio esa mañana tenía la impresión de que, tarde o temprano, todo este asunto de la reencarnación acabaría por causarle un daño irreparable, quizás la muerte; era un presentimiento, y Seto Kaiba siempre había escuchado a sus instintos.

Qué más daba si Shadi usaba una llave o un sacacorchos, igual los recuerdos iban a doler.

- ¿Tú verás mis recuerdos?

- Sí.

- No me gusta.

- No puede ser de otra manera, Kaiba.

- Da igual. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación, vio a Shadi vacilar - ¿Qué sucede?

- Necesito la autorización del faraón para poder hacerlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Ishizu, ¿podrías hacer el favor de llamar a casa de Yugi?

- ¡No! - Kaiba saltó como un tigre, sus ojos centelleantes - ¡Me niego a que el faraón se entere de esto! ¡Querrá estar presente, y si él viene me negaré, te lo advierto!

- Pero... eres su sacerdote... eres Seth. Si hago esto sin su consentimiento y algo malo te sucede, su ira hacia mí no tendrá límites.

- Es verdad, Kaiba... - señaló Ishizu, pero el joven la ignoró olímpicamente.

- El único consentimiento que necesitas es el mío, y ya te lo he dado; yo me ocuparé de la "ira sin límites" del faraón - se burló Kaiba fríamente, tratando de controlar su estallido -. Y entiendan de una vez por todas que _no_ soy Seth; admito que soy su reencarnación, pero estoy harto de que me digan que _soy_ él, porque NO es así. Estoy seguro de que su tan celebrado Seth no vivió ni la mitad de las desgracias que yo he tenido que vivir, y que me han hecho muy, _muy_ diferente... ¿queda claro?

- Perfectamente - dijo al fin el alto joven moreno, impresionado ante la súbita explosión de Kaiba.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Toma asiento, por favor - le indicó Ishizu, señalándole el sillón en el que había estado sentada; él, sin vacilar, lo hizo.

- Cierra los ojos y trata de relajarte - le indicó Shadi, su voz suave y sedante, sacando la llave del Milenio de sus amplios ropajes blancos. Aunque Kaiba no se sentía tranquilo en lo más mínimo, obedeció y trató de controlarse respirando profundamente; pero no pudo evitar saltar cuando sintió el toque suave de los dedos del joven en su sien.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par de nuevo, feroces, mostrando su tormento interno y haciendo que Shadi retrocediera un par de pasos. Seto Kaiba no manejaba bien el contacto físico, y procuraba evitarlo a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. La única persona a la que tocaba voluntariamente -y que permitía que lo tocara- era su hermano menor, el único ser en el que confiaba; el resto del mundo estaba claramente excluido de ese principio. Había tolerado el contacto con las personas con las que había tenido sexo sólo porque se trataba de un experimento y él tenía el control en todo momento, tanto de las condiciones como de la situación.

Cualquier contacto no deseado ni esperado le recordaba a Gozaburo, quien sólo lo tocaba para imponerle terribles castigos con su instrumento favorito, el látigo. Con su torturador muerto, la respuesta de Seto Kaiba a cualquier intento de contacto se había convertido en la furia impredecible de un animal acorralado que se vuelve contra su atacante.

- No. Me. Toques - las palabras del joven, ricas como el caramelo, oscuras como el más pecaminoso de los chocolates y entibiadas por el ardor de la ira, hicieron estremecer a los jóvenes egipcios que lo observaban con los ojos muy abiertos. De pronto pareció darse cuenta de que muy probablemente su reacción había sido exagerada, y aspiró el aire con fuerza - ¿Es realmente necesario que me toques?

- ... no, no es necesario - repuso Shadi, aún muy sorprendido -. Lo hice porque el contacto ligero ayuda en la relajación; lo siento si...

- No tienes porqué disculparte - le interrumpió Kaiba con brusquedad -. No sabías que no tolero el contacto físico; ahora que lo sabes espero que lo evites - se forzó brutalmente a cerrar los ojos y a calmarse, lo cual le tomó al menos un par de minutos.

Escuchó de pronto, como de lejos, el susurro de la voz de Shadi; sintió el roce frío y metálico de la llave contra su frente. Fue consciente de que su cabeza se inclinaba hacia adelante y una sensación de mareo lo invadía, y luego no supo nada más.

* * *

Golpes violentos y secos, como si una mano gigante se estrellara contra un muro. Luego, un sonido como el una pared que se rompe y cae a pedazos, seguido por el silencio. Un espacio en blanco, vacío, frío.

Después era Seth, de nuevo. Caminaba por uno de los pasillos del palacio con sus pasos largos y confiados, llevado por una especie de euforia, aunque su apariencia externa estaba cuidadosamente controlada. Su cabeza iba descubierta y no llevaba sus ropajes sacerdotales, sino la sencilla túnica blanca que usaba en sus habitaciones; pero el cetro del Milenio permanecía en su lugar de costumbre, atado a su cintura. Al llegar frente a una puerta detrás de la cual se vislumbraba un jardín interno a través de las diáfanas cortinas, los guardias que la custodiaban apartaron sus lanzas para dejarle pasar.

Avanzó por el sendero de piedra, mirando distraídamente las enormes y exóticas plantas traídas de reinos lejanos y de las que Shimon Muran cuidaba con esmero, bañadas por la doble luz dorada del crepúsculo y de los hachones que ya habían sido encendidos en las columnas que rodeaban el jardín. La atmósfera de ensueño era acentuada por el sonido de una voz femenina suave y delicada, que entonaba un canto melancólico en una lengua que le era vagamente familiar.

En el centro del jardín estaba el faraón, sumergido hasta el pecho en el agua perfumada y llena de pétalos blancos de la pequeña piscina de roca. En el borde de la piscina, arrodillada a su lado en un cojín, estaba la cantante; su piel demasiado pálida y su pelo claro la delataban como extranjera, quizás era una concubina, a juzgar por las joyas que adornaban su cuello y brazos. Seth se detuvo unos momentos sin revelar su presencia, simplemente observando y escuchando.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice tu canto, Elen?

- Habla sobre mi tierra, Majestad. Sobre sus colinas, sus lagos y su cielo ... verde y azul, por todas partes.

- Ha de ser una tierra muy hermosa, con esos colores. Me gustaría visitarla - el tono del faraón era levemente soñador, y la mujer a su lado rió suavemente.

- No lo creo, Majestad. Es muy hermosa, es verdad; pero también muy fría. Después del calor de Egipto, quizás no podría soportarlo.

- Tú has soportado vivir aquí - le señaló el joven, agudamente.

- Egipto me ha recibido, su gente me ha cuidado y aceptado. Es más de lo que hubiera podido soñar, después de haber sido raptada y vendida como esclava - su voz vaciló, y sus bonitas facciones parecieron nublarse por la tristeza.

- No eres una esclava, Elen. Estás aquí porque es la única manera de protegerte de los peligros de la ciudad, al igual que las demás; sabes que puedes irte cuando lo desees, siempre y cuando estés segura de hacer lo correcto.

- La señora Merit dice que somos esclavas... que no somos nada, ni nadie...

- Aquí el único que decide eso soy yo - un leve atisbo de cólera asomó a la voz reposada del faraón.

- Ella nos dijo que es la reina, y que su palabra es tan ley como la suya, Majestad - reveló Elen, vacilante.

- No volverá a hablarles así. Ya me he encargado de ello - dijo fríamente el soberano. Al levantar la mirada, vio a su sacerdote de pie junto a las plantas -. Seth, ¿qué haces allí parado? ¿Espiando? - una chispa de malicia iluminó los ojos que al resplandor dorado de la tarde parecían muy oscuros.

- Vine porque me mandó llamar. No quería interrumpir - repuso el aludido con toda la intención de molestarle, modulando su voz firme hasta que tuvo el tono perfecto de servilismo y mansedumbre. Logró su propósito, porque el rey frunció el ceño.

- Ve a reunirte con las demás, Elen.

- Sí, Su Majestad - dijo la mujer, haciendo una profunda inclinación antes de ponerse de pie y tomar el sendero, sin atreverse siquiera a mirar a Seth.

- ¿Porqué te empeñas en hacerme enojar? - preguntó directamente el faraón una vez que estuvieron a solas, señalándole el lugar que la extranjera acababa de dejar vacante.

- ¿Será inadecuado si le pregunto exactamente lo mismo? - repuso el sacerdote con sarcasmo, incapaz de suprimir su natural arrogancia, pero sentándose obedientemente en el cojín.

- Más que inadecuado, es ofensivo que te dirijas así a tu faraón.

- Puede hacerme azotar, si quiere.

- Lo estoy pensando - una ligera sonrisa divertida se dibujó en los labios del soberano, haciendo que el corazón de Seth diera un vuelco en su pecho.

- ¿Para qué me mandó llamar? - preguntó, manteniendo la voz firme con un gran esfuerzo.

- ¿Necesito un motivo? Ah, sí. Quería hablar contigo - repuso el aludido, cerrando sin embargo los ojos y recostando su cabeza tricolor en una manta doblada en el borde de la piscina.

- Debería salir del agua, Majestad. Comienza a enfriarse - comentó Seth en tono neutro, dividido entre el deseo de besarlo y el de ponerlo sobre sus rodillas y darle una buena azotaina. Dios en la tierra o no, el joven era terriblemente irritante cuando le daba por ponerse caprichoso y petulante. No obstante, no sucumbió a ninguno de los dos deseos; se limitó a rozar el agua templada de la piscina con sus largos dedos para probar su punto.

- Me gusta estar en el agua hasta que se me arrugan los pies y las manos - el joven faraón abrió los ojos y, con un entusiasmo casi infantil, sacó una de sus manos del agua y la agitó frente a la cara de Seth -, y eso aún no sucede. La piel está casi lisa, ¿ves?

El sacerdote tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para concentrarse en esa mano y no en el resto del cuerpo sumergido, visible a través de los pétalos que flotaban en la superficie del agua, a pesar de que las sombras ya comenzaban a caer. Sin saber lo que hacía, una de sus manos hizo presa en el brazo que el faraón mantenía fuera del agua, inmovilizándolo, y lo miró fijamente.

Su figura menuda y la posición vulnerable en la que se encontraba no podían opacar el aire de majestad y de autoridad que lo envolvía como una capa invisible de inmenso poder. Sus ojos, de ese extraño color, siempre cambiantes y siempre bellos, hablaban de la inteligencia y la magia que poseía su dueño; sentirse arrastrado por su mirada era simplemente tan natural como respirar.

Aunque sentía una distancia fría y pequeña en su alma, como un pedazo de ella que no fuera suyo, su cuerpo y su mente estaban llenos de un deseo que quemaba, haciendo que no se limitara a permanecer allí, junto al rey. Su mano se movió del brazo del faraón a su mejilla morena y tibia, y un dedo trazó hacia abajo la delicada curva hasta la comisura de los labios... los ojos de color carmesí se ensancharon y luego se cerraron, al tiempo que el cuerpo esbelto se sacudía con un leve estremecimiento.

El deseo crecía dentro de Seth... quería devorar al joven, quería tomar esa boca en la suya, tocar esa carne suave, probar la dulzura de su piel. Y de pronto, no estaba sólo imaginando: su cuerpo se había inclinado por completo hacia delante, aplastando los labios del faraón con los suyos en un beso apasionado y caliente.

Kaiba sentía, como Seth, el terciopelo de aquella boca contra la suya, dulces chispas saltando del ligero roce de lengua contra lengua, manos atrevidas perdiéndose en su cabello... y aunque el beso era apasionado, no era suficiente; quería más, y más. Un gemido danzó en su boca cuando el faraón se movió, tirando de su túnica, atrayéndolo hacia sí hasta que Seth cayó de bruces en la pequeña piscina, empapándose hasta los huesos pero también sintiendo el calor del cuerpo desnudo del joven debajo del suyo, a través de su ropa mojada.

Dorados mechones mojados se fundían con su flequillo castaño y acariciaban sus mejillas al tiempo que el faraón deslizaba su lengua en la boca de Seth, recorriéndola; sus uñas cortas se enterraban en los hombros desnudos del sacerdote, provocando que más gemidos escaparan de su garganta. Ambos gemían en contrapunto, sin separar su bocas para respirar. Si tan sólo ese momento pudiera durar para siempre...

Observador al tiempo que participante, Kaiba se rebeló contra el brutal asalto de la marea de sentimientos y sensaciones que lo inundaba, recordando la presencia intrusa de Shadi en su mente; era un recuerdo demasiado íntimo, demasiado intenso para ser presenciado por ojos ajenos. Su voluntad, aunque nublada por las emociones de Seth, reaccionó con rapidez, bloqueando el recuerdo con todas sus fuerzas. El paisaje de su mente de nuevo se convirtió en un espacio blanco y vacío.

- _No estoy aquí para espiarte, Kaiba. Soy un hombre honrado; lo que vea quedará entre tú y yo_ - la voz del joven creaba un eco en el vacío.

- _Ya has visto demasiado, Shadi_ - repuso con sequedad.

- _¿No quieres liberar tu mente, al menos de los recuerdos más dolorosos?_

- _Eso deseo. Pero tú verás sólo lo que yo quiera que veas_.

Otro escenario, esta vez uno que le era terriblemente familiar. Estaba vestido con sus galas sacerdotales, en la arena del templo... frente a él, a unos cuatro o cinco metros, estaba el faraón, más majestuoso que nunca en su corta túnica blanca y su capa púrpura, resplandeciente de joyas y ornamentos. Su bello rostro mostraba una mezcla casi insensata de ira y preocupación.

- ¡Seth, escúchame! - gritó - ¡Sé que puedes escucharme! Tienes que luchar contra la oscuridad, ¿comprendes? ¡Tienes que sacarla de tu mente!

- ¡Calla, imbécil! - su propia voz lo sobresaltó - Eres demasiado débil para ser un verdadero faraón, yo sí soy digno del poder que usurpas, ¡y lo obtendré! ¡Vamos, enfréntate a mí!

- ¡Seth! - la voz del faraón ahora era un bramido - ¡LUCHA!

Kaiba sintió náuseas; la presión era insoportable. Estaba en el cuerpo de Seth y al mismo tiempo era consciente de sí mismo, del espíritu disminuido y debilitado del propio Seth, y de otra presencia abrumadora, oscura, asfixiante y sin embargo familiar... la presencia que se encontraba dominando el cuerpo del joven sacerdote en ese momento. Todo esto, sumado a la presencia fantasmal de Shadi, era demasiado para que su mente pudiera asimilarlo.

_No lo escuches, Seth. El poder es tuyo, es nuestro, tienes derecho a él. Gobernarás Egipto, tendrás lo que siempre has deseado. ¡Mátalo! ¡Hazlo ya!_

_¡No quiero oírte! ¡No te escucharé! ¡No puedo matarlo, no puedo! Atem... no puedo... es más fuerte que yo... tienes que matarme, tienes que hacerlo antes de que te haga daño..._

- _¡Kaiba, bloquea ese recuerdo! ¡Bloquéalo AHORA!_

_¡Eso es, maldito Seth! Pídele que te mate, ya que tanto lo quieres y no puedes acabar con él... eres aún más débil que él, no mereces vivir. ¡Haz que te mate y quítate de mi camino! ¡El poder es MÍO!_

Shadi abrió los ojos, alarmado y estremecido. Frente a él, Seto Kaiba se agitaba en el sillón; tenía los ojos cerrados y no emitía sonido alguno, pero su rostro estaba contorsionado y una espuma blanquecina brotaba de las comisuras de su boca.

- ¿Qué le sucede? ¡Shadi! ¿Porqué tú despertaste del trance y él no? ¡Dime qué le pasa! - exigió Ishizu asustada, aferrándose al brazo del joven moreno.

- Ha... ha sido demasiado. Me expulsó de su mente, mi presencia le estaba haciendo daño, y no era la única... no sé cómo lo hizo, se supone que no tiene la capacidad de resistirse al poder de la llave - aún tembloroso, se acercó a Kaiba y lo tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndolo con fuerza; quizás el contacto físico que tanto detestaba sería suficiente para despertarlo -. ¡Kaiba! ¿Me oyes? ¡Tienes que volver! ¡No los escuches!

Por toda respuesta, el cuerpo del joven dejó de agitarse y quedó inmóvil, casi inerte.

- Oh, Ra... - Ishizu, al borde de la histeria, le tomó el pulso - está muy débil.

- Kaiba, escúchame - suplicó Shadi. Si algo le pasaba a Kaiba por culpa suya, y por culpa de la propia terquedad del joven empresario, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Y el faraón tampoco lo perdonaría.

* * *

Yami, entretanto, había pasado un día singular. En la mañana se había dedicado a leer alguno de los libros de Yugi, algo que hacía con frecuencia y que le había ayudado a dominar la lectura y escritura del idioma, además de familiarizarse con los extraños usos modernos; pero en la tarde, Mai Valentine se había presentado sorpresivamente en la casa, insistiendo en llevarlo de compras.

La rubia había decidido ser el hada madrina del recién renacido en cuanto a moda se refería, y a pesar de las muchas protestas de Yami, siguió insistiendo sin darse por vencida. El faraón se había negado en redondo no sólo a que la mujer lo sacara de la seguridad de la casa, sino a que pagara por algo suyo. Tuvo que llegar Yugi de la universidad a interrumpir la discusión; pero una vez estuvo al tanto de la situación, trató de convencerlo de aceptar. Mai tenía dinero y buen gusto, le aseguró; y podría pagarle después, una vez que estuviera debidamente identificado y establecido y hubiera decidido qué hacer.

Lo que no comentó fue el largo -probablemente _muy_ largo- período de tiempo que le tomaría a Yami alcanzar esa posición; algo de lo que el propio faraón estaba muy consciente.

- ¿Porqué quieres hacer esto, Mai? - preguntó por fin, algo irritado.

- Porque será muy divertido y gratificante vestir a alguien tan atractivo como tú - repuso la rubia guiñándole un ojo y lanzándole un beso volado que lo hizo enrojecer -. Como vestir a una muñeca, pero mejor...

- ¿Insinúas que me parezco a... una muñeca? - la indignación se hizo patente en la voz del faraón.

- ¡Cielos, claro que no! - Mai rió con ganas - Venga, te prometo que te gustará ir de compras; además, te invito a un helado cuando terminemos, ¿te parece?

La condenada mujer ya había tomado nota de uno de sus puntos débiles...

Seducido por la promesa de helado, un reticente Yami acabó siendo arrastrado por Mai y Yugi a un centro comercial, en el que se sintió como un trozo de carne por primera vez en su vida. Mujeres y hombres le dirigían miradas que al ex faraón se le antojaban altamente ofensivas, y el dependiente que les atendió en la lujosa boutique para caballeros a la que entraron casi se lo comía con los ojos. Los pantalones de cuero que llevaba puestos, que pertenecían a Yugi y que por lo tanto le quedaban muy apretados, sobre todo en la parte trasera, parecían tener gran parte de culpa por la desagradable situación. Y ni hablar de la camiseta sin mangas.

Estaba tan alterado que en un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de ejecutar el Mind Crush en alguno de los mirones, en parte para comprobar si aún conservaba todos sus poderes, y en parte porque tanta mirada lo ponía de los nervios.

Definitivamente fue el par de horas más incómodo que el faraón había vivido en esta vida o en cualquier otra: Yugi estaba positivamente del lado de Mai, y ambos lo hicieron probarse una prenda tras otra hasta que le dolieron los brazos; cuando eso sucedió se sentó en el piso alfombrado afuera del vestidor y se negó a levantarse. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando su hikari le señaló que se estaba comportando como un niño a punto de hacer un berrinche, y finalmente la pareja se dio por vencida.

Por suerte Mai sí tenía buen gusto, y Yami vio con alivio cómo reducía al mínimo el número de prendas de cuero tachonadas de metal, camisetas sin mangas, cadenas y toda la parafernalia que constituía la vestimenta usual de Yugi... y que a él, francamente, lo hacía sentir muy incómodo. La ropa escogida era cómoda, de buena calidad y le quedaba muy bien, por lo que salió de la tienda luciendo un par de jeans negros, unas botas del mismo color y una camisa de un tejido blanco muy suave; camisa a la que Mai había desabotonado hasta dejar al descubierto la mitad de su pecho moreno, sobre el que brillaba el rompecabezas del Milenio.

Yami sonrió satisfecho al mirarse en el escaparate de cristal de una de las tiendas. No se veía nada mal para tener tres mil años, ni siquiera según los cánones de esta época.

Cargados de bolsas se dirigieron hacia el gran atrio en el que se concentraban los restaurantes de comida rápida, y pronto los tres estuvieron degustando sus respectivos helados. Mientras Yugi y Mai charlaban, el faraón disfrutaba de su helado mirando a la multitud distraídamente; le fascinaba el constante movimiento de la gente de esta época, que siempre parecía estar apurada por llegar a algún lado, como acosada por el tiempo.

En ninguna otra persona era esto tan evidente como en Kaiba, acosado no sólo por el tiempo, sino también por sus demonios internos; siempre pareciendo frío y calmado aunque sus ojos delataran la violenta tormenta desatada en su interior, tormenta que estallaba a veces en una muestra de su temperamento explosivo. Igual a Seth en su arrogancia, en su fiera lealtad, en su mente calculadora y lógica; diferente en el fuego rabioso y salvaje que lo animaba y que provenía de su vida infeliz, agitada y desgraciada, diferente en esa fortaleza que también era su debilidad.

El faraón había amado a su sacerdote, pero, ¿amaba Yami a Seto Kaiba? No eran las mismas personas ahora. Del mismo modo que Kaiba difería de Seth en muchas cosas, Yami difería del faraón que había sido; tres mil años de conciencia, soledad y aprendizaje lo separaban de esa persona, de ese semidiós acostumbrado a ser adorado y respetado. No sabía hasta qué punto sus sentimientos hacia su único rival reflejaban lo que había sentido por Seth, pero de algo estaba seguro: su atracción hacia Seto Kaiba, antes y después de saber que se trataba de la reencarnación de su antiguo sacerdote, era lo más intenso que había experimentado jamás.

Una poderosa sensación de vértigo lo estremeció de pronto, y la cucharita que sostenía entre sus dedos cayó en la mesa sin que se diera cuenta de ello. Trató de enfocar la mirada, y entre la gente que subía por las escaleras mecánicas, a poca distancia de la mesa que ocupaban, distinguió una figura femenina vestida con una capa y un velo de color azul; al alcanzar la cima de las escaleras, la mujer se volvió a mirarlo.

Era morena, bonita, tenía enormes ojos verdes... y se estaba riendo a mandíbula batiente, una risa maligna acentuada por el resplandor cruel de sus ojos. Desapareció en un parpadeo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

En ese momento Yami supo sin duda alguna que debía encontrar a Kaiba, que debía estar con él ahora, _ya_. Algo estaba pasándole, podía sentirlo en su mente, y en el frío que de pronto recorría su cuerpo.

- ¿... Yugi? ¿Aibou? - su voz salió casi en un suspiro y Yugi, que conversaba con Mai, se volvió a mirarlo con alarma.

- ¿Qué sucede, Yami? ¡Estás muy pálido!

- Kaiba... debo encontrar a Kaiba, ahora.

- ¿Cómo...? - se detuvo al ver que Yami tenía los ojos enormes y fijos - ¿Quieres que vayamos a la sede de Kaiba Corp?

- No... él no está allí. Fuera de la ciudad - indicó, casi sin aliento -, Ishizu.

- ¿La casa de Ishizu? - cuando el faraón asintió, Yugi se volvió de nuevo hacia Mai - ¿Puedes llevarnos, Mai?

- Claro, será un placer - repuso Mai, poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso de encima de la mesa sin hacer preguntas, a pesar de que la curiosidad se la estaba comiendo viva.

Mientras se deslizaban en silencio y a toda velocidad en el flamante deportivo rojo de la Valentine, Yami, sacudido por la rabia y la angustia, trataba de concentrarse buscando una conexión con la mente de Kaiba.

Ahora sabía quién les perseguía y el conocimiento, en lugar de aliviarle, lo llenaba de agitación.

* * *

**N.A. (Favor leer):** En primer lugar, en el juego de PS2 _Duelists of the Roses_, se enfrentan dos supuestas encarnaciones de Yami y Kaiba en el marco histórico de la Guerra de las Rosas (1455-1487). El juego no es exactamente canon, y esa gente tampoco sigue la historia; simplemente la usan como excusa para el enfrentamiento en duelo de monstruos de los lancastrianos (Yami-Henry Tudor, rosa roja) y los yorkistas (Seto-Christian Rosenkreuz, rosa blanca). Pero como ése es uno de mis períodos favoritos de la historia de Gran Bretaña, he decidido que voy a utilizar la idea y desarrollarla; por lo que tenemos a Henry VII como personaje histórico, padre del monstruo genial que fue Henry VIII y abuelo de la famosa reina virgen, Elizabeth I... respecto a Christian -es extraño que los creadores del juego escogieran ese nombre; aparece en ciertos libros ocultistas a principios del siglo XVII y pertenece a un sabio que supuestamente vivió de 1378 a 1484 (nunca se ha probado su existencia histórica), y que fue el fundador legendario de los rosacruces, relacionado de algún modo con las leyendas del judío errante, de Saint Germain y de Cagliostro. Personalmente estoy de acuerdo con la idea de la mayoría de los eruditos, de que C.R. no es una persona sino una alegoría, un símbolo. Gomen, soy aficionada al tema xD-, me he fajado a hacerle una genealogía yorkista, pero eso lo veremos después.

El título del cap es "No me toques" en latín xD. Ah, y si quieren ver un dibujo chorra que hice de Merit para darse una idea de cómo es, pueden pasar por mi galería en deviantart, el link está en mi perfil...

He decidido contestar a la rev de _Xin Tamao_ aquí mismo, por si acaso hay más gente con el mismo problema. El centro de este fic es SxY; si a alguien le aburrió Dorado y Cálido, como dices tú que sucedió porque era un exclusivo SxJ y a pesar de que era un PWP con mucho lemon, nunca me lo dijo a lo largo de 11 caps y 177 revs. Este fic es menos popular porque tiene argumento, es serio y más adulto, aún no tiene lemon y tiende al angst, y porque el rango de lectores en este server aprecia más el SxJ y los fics tipo colegio, con múltiples parejitas, celitos, sexo gratuito, cuernos y demás clichés regados por aquí y allá. Mi fic El Ganador era así, con ciertas variaciones que le salvaron de caer en lo vulgar; y aunque me gustó escribirlo en su momento, _procuro no repetir tema ni esquema_,cada uno de mis fics es distinto (la secuela del Ganador, aún no publicada, no se le parece casi en nada), así que no voy a hacer de Equilibrio otro Ganador. Yo no escribo para obtener revs sino para mi satisfacción personal e incidentalmente la de aquellas personas que comparten mis gustos y a las que les agrada mi estilo; las revs las deja la gente que quiere, y el número no es indicativo de la calidad del fic. He visto fics que en mi humilde opinión -y en la de personas que saben de eso porque son profesionales del área- no sirven, y sin embargo tienen chorrocientas revs; he visto otros que son excelentes y tienen muy pocas. Mis revs las atesoro, porque generalmente valen la pena; y si bien tomo muy en cuenta la opinión de mis lectores y la aprovecho al máximo, cuando trazo un camino no me desvío. Espero que esto aclare tus ideas y las de otros que puedan pensar lo mismo ;-)

Gracias a mis reviewers: _María _(brutica y media, mija xDD. Y es que los dos están demasiado buenos), _Anny Pervert Snape_(me alegra que no te preocupe el largo, porque esto pica y se extiende. Ah, y toma tu cubito de sabor xDD ), _Luna Lovegood du Black _(sí, eso ocurrió en el manga y el anime. Todo se irá aclarando poco a poco, en este cap ya ves de qué va esa otra vida), _Randa_ (bueno, eso de 'copias exactas' es relativo. El faraón se parece a Yugi, pero en realidad es más alto y difieren tanto en facciones como en colorido; para Yugi, ver a Yami no es como mirarse en un espejo),_ Ushina Yuuha_ (será divertido odiarla, ¿eh? xDD) _ Guerrera Lunar & Rex_ (siempre me hacen reír con sus diálogos en las revs xDD. Ya ven que Merit es chica, y no es buena gente... y veo que han agarrado la costumbre, como yo, de jurar por Ra xDD), _Escila _(pues fíjate que te has adelantado en algo, pronto verás en qué. A Merit la inventé yo, no forma parte del canon),_ Águila Fanel _(no creo que Merit quiera al faraón... su agenda tiene que ver con algo más grande),_ Kendra Duvoa_ (ay hija, envidiosos nunca faltan...), _Black Kymera_ (ya hablamos por msn al respecto xD, este fic estaba destinado al angst desde el principio y es distinto del resto de mis fics; lo más importante es mantenerlos en carácter aún dentro del drama), _Xin Tamao_ (leer arriba xD), _Hisaki Raiden_ (Gracias! Me alegra que señales la seriedad del fic, ésa es mi intención. Y es cierto que no pienso transformar esto en una feria gay xDD).


	10. Vidas atormentadas

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado. 

Ah, y repito lo que dejé establecido en el primer cap: esto es un AU y yo no soy historiadora ni experta, por lo que las "reglas" no aplican... meaning: no pretendo hacer enciclopedia, tergiverso lo que me interesa en beneficio del fic y si pongo algo histórico lo señalo en la nota al pie. Leyendo sin prejuicios se disfruta más xD.

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**Vidas atormentadas**

¿Qué hacía Merit en esta época y lugar?

La pregunta rondaba en su cabeza, sin encontrar respuesta. Había reconocido a la mujer en el momento en el que la vio, y un escalofrío le había recorrido el cuerpo al verla reírse con malignidad; estaba consciente de que había visto a un espíritu que aunque no poseyera un cuerpo -o quizás precisamente por esa razón-, era muy poderoso.

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente sin cesar ahora... recordaba la ceremonia de su unión, el momento en el que aquella joven de maliciosos ojos verdes a la que sabía su hermana mayor pasó a ser su esposa de manera oficial. La recordaba vestida tan suntuosamente como él, resplandeciente en blanco y dorado... mientras que ella era ya una mujer, él aún era un niño; tenía apenas doce años y acababa de heredar el reino a la muerte de su padre.

Las imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos con la rapidez del relámpago, haciéndole difícil distinguir lo que ocurría en ellas. Merit aullando como una posesa y lanzando cuanto objeto encontraba a mano contra el muro... gritándole a Seth mientras éste la miraba en silencio con los brazos cruzados y una soberana expresión de desprecio en su rostro... arrodillada frente al fuego invocando oscuras fuerzas... mirándole con desdén a _él_, al faraón...

Su hermana y esposa había sido una bruja muy poderosa... y una muy mala persona. La sensación de angustia por Kaiba lo había invadido al verla, lo cual significaba que era posible que ella estuviera jugando con la mente del joven. Merit no lo había buscado a él: había buscado primero a la reencarnación de Seth, como si supiera que él tenía menos posibilidades de defenderse de sus ataques.

El deportivo rojo de Mai Valentine se detuvo frente a la imponente verja de la casona con un rechinar de neumáticos. Un enorme guardia emergió y los miró con extrañeza, manteniéndose a distancia; sin embargo, sus ojos se agrandaron con alarma al ver quién ocupaba el asiento trasero.

- ¡Su... Su Majestad! - tartamudeó, acercándose y haciendo una torpe reverencia.

- Déjanos pasar - ordenó Yami sin más ceremonias, revelando el tremendo estado de alteración en el que encontraba; su voz estaba llena de rudeza y sequedad, algo definitivamente muy extraño en él.

El cerebro del estupefacto guardia tardó en procesar la orden, pero cuando vio que el ceño del faraón se fruncía aún más, corrió a activar el mecanismo que abría la verja. Mai hizo avanzar el auto, aparcándolo frente a la casa; las miradas de todos convergieron en la limosina de Kaiba, cuyo conductor leía una revista mientras esperaba instalado frente al volante.

Yami saltó del auto y caminó con paso decidido hacia la puerta, que se abrió dejando ver a un guardia embutido en una túnica blanca que lo miró con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Dónde están? - demandó. El ensabanado no respondió inmediatamente, desconcertado como estaba - ¡Pregunté _dónde están_!

La voz del faraón se elevaba por momentos, lo cual sobresaltó al guardia, quien no se atrevió a hablar pero al instante echó a andar por el pasillo. Los tres visitantes lo siguieron.

Cuando entraron a la salita, se encontraron con el espectáculo de Seto Kaiba echado en un sillón, inmóvil y más pálido que de costumbre; flanqueado por Ishizu y Shadi, que trataban sin éxito de reanimarle. Yami se precipitó hacia él, sacudido por la preocupación; podía sentir la angustia que invadía al joven.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? - preguntó, tomando con increíble delicadeza el hombro de Kaiba y zarandeándolo ligeramente. Sus ojos fieros se posaron en Shadi, demandantes, y el joven moreno tragó con dificultad antes de aclararse la garganta y comenzar a hablar.

- Nos contó que sus últimos recuerdos han sido un poco... violentos, y que deseaba librarse de ellos. Le sugerí usar la llave del Milenio para extraerlos. Sé que... era mi deber solicitar su permiso para utilizar la llave con él, Majestad, y así se lo dije; pero Kaiba insistió y ya sabe cómo es - hizo una pausa y respiró hondo -. Todo iba bien hasta que un recuerdo... perturbador lo afectó y agitó demasiado; traté de que lo bloqueara pero no lo logró. Lo que sí consiguió fue sacarme de su mente; aún no sé cómo lo hizo.

- Yo sí - las manos de Yami se habían deslizado con precaución sobre el pecho del joven, y ahora abrían el sobretodo oscuro que llevaba puesto para extraer de él el cetro del Milenio, que brillaba intensamente. Gracias a él había podido sentir que algo le pasaba a Kaiba -, el cetro sabe que se encuentra con su dueño y responde a sus deseos.

Shadi e Ishizu lo miraron, boquiabiertos; sin contar a Yugi y a Mai, que permanecían en silencio junto a la puerta, observando todo lo que sucedía y sin atreverse a intervenir.

- Seth era un gran mago. ¿Cree que...?

- Su poder sigue aquí. Quizás Kaiba no sepa cómo usarlo, pero lo tiene - los ojos del faraón ardían como brasas al tomar la mano inmóvil del joven y colocar el cetro en ella, haciendo que sus dedos se cerraran alrededor del mismo -. Dame la llave, Shadi.

- Pero, Su Majestad, yo... - empezó el aludido, pero la intensa y amenazadora mirada del joven acalló sus protestas; sin vacilar un momento más, le tendió el artículo pedido.

El soberano lo tomó, y apoyando una rodilla en el sillón, en el exiguo espacio libre entre las piernas de Kaiba, se inclinó sobre él y posó la llave sobre su frente. El joven inconsciente se agitó un poco, pero su respiración se regularizó cuando el cetro, la llave y el rompecabezas comenzaron a destellar en enceguecedora armonía.

* * *

El paisaje de los recuerdos de Kaiba sobresaltó a Yami, quien de pronto se encontró en medio de una enorme estancia de techo muy alto y bastas paredes de piedra sin pulir, cuya atmósfera un tanto sofocante era provocada por la chimenea en la que chisporroteaba un enorme tronco, y por la presencia de muchas personas sentadas ante rústicas mesas de madera. 

Los presentes, en su mayoría hombres, hablaban a gritos en un idioma sincopado y llevaban demasiada ropa encima; una ropa muy extraña, por añadidura... le recordaba a las extrañas ilustraciones de un libro de Yugi que había leído hacía mucho tiempo y que retrataban una época antigua que llamaban la Edad Media.

Miró a su alrededor, desconcertado. El idioma que hablaban no le era del todo desconocido, Yugi había tomado una clase de un lenguaje parecido alguna vez, aunque él no le había prestado atención; sin embargo, lo entendía perfectamente...

Lo cual sólo podía significar que los recuerdos de Kaiba lo incluían, que él también había vivido en esta época... unos quinientos o seiscientos años atrás.

Esto no era fácil para Yami. Sus creencias establecían que las almas juzgadas partían a la otra vida, siendo imposible que renacieran en otro cuerpo; por ello, le había resultado muy difícil comprender el concepto de la reencarnación cuando los que estaban a su alrededor se habían tomado la molestia de explicarle. Que Kaiba tuviera el alma renacida de Seth, que Ishizu tuviera la de su sacerdotisa, eran realidades que le había costado aceptar.

Al final las había aceptado. Pero una cosa era aceptarlo en los demás y otra muy distinta admitirlo en sí mismo... su alma había abandonado su cuerpo para ser confinada en el rompecabezas del Milenio, y había permanecido allí durante tres mil años sin ser juzgada; por lo tanto, todo lo que sabía le decía que jamás había muerto realmente, a diferencia de Seth, de la misma Ishizu y de Shadi.

Sin embargo, estaba presente en los recuerdos de una vida pasada de Kaiba... de Seth. Habían reencarnado juntos en esa vida, pero, ¿cómo era posible que él no lo recordase? Atrapado durante milenios, había tenido rachas de conciencia y momentos de sueño inquieto. Debía poder ser capaz de recordar que había reencarnado, pero le era imposible.

Se sobresaltó cuando un hombre bajo y gordo pasó a través de él llevando cuatro enormes tarros en sus manos y comenzó a subir la escalera de madera que conducía a un especie de balcón interno de la estancia, resguardado de las miradas de la gente de abajo por unas cortinas pardas; como por instinto, Yami le siguió. Arriba hacía menos calor gracias a unas ventanas largas y estrechas, y había sólo tres mesas, con bastante espacio entre ellas. Una estaba ocupada por tres hombres que conferenciaban en voz baja, mejor vestidos que la gente de abajo; la otra estaba vacía, y en la que estaba en la esquina más alejada de la pequeña estancia sólo se encontraba un hombre vestido de negro de pies a cabeza.

El hombre gordo dejó tres tarros en la mesa de los conferenciantes, y avanzó hacia la de la esquina para dejar el cuarto en manos del hombre de negro. Yami tuvo un sobresalto cuando éste, que llevaba una gorra negra con una pluma blanca, levantó la cara y respondió con un monosílabo a la pregunta del gordo, quien de inmediato se retiró.

Espesos cabellos castaños se derramaban sobre el cuello de piel de su capa negra y caían sobre sus ojos intensamente azules, que resaltaban vívidamente en su pálida faz. Era el mismísimo Seto Kaiba, con el cabello algo más largo y la misma expresión lejana y prohibitiva en su bello rostro; su voz era también la misma, profunda y seca.

- ¡Rosenkreuz! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - la voz aguda lo sobresaltó, sobre todo porque reconoció el idioma como un inglés algo extraño. Se volvió y pudo ver a un anciano que se acercaba a la mesa; estaba suntuosamente vestido de verde y era muy delgado, pero se parecía a Shimon Muran... y por lo tanto a Solomon Moto, de una manera extraordinaria.

- Beber - repuso el aludido en el mismo idioma, reproduciendo a la perfección la cualidad gélida y desdeñosa que Kaiba solía inyectar a menudo en sus palabras.

- ¿Sabíais que Henry estaba aquí? - la mano blanca del joven vestido de negro apretó con más fuerza el tarro.

- No soy adivino.

- Sin embargo, lo parecéis. Siempre vais a los mismos sitios, a las mismas ciudades que nosotros, o ya estáis allí cuando llegamos - la ironía era patente en la voz del anciano -. Me pregunto porqué...

- Y yo me pregunto porqué os interesa.

- Es mi deber proteger a Henry.

- ¿Y pensáis que puedo hacerle algún daño? Sois un necio, Morton - dijo desdeñosamente el otro Kaiba, o como lo había llamado el viejo, Rosenkreuz.

- ¿Porqué le tratáis? ¿Qué buscáis? ¿Porqué él se preocupa tanto por vos? - el anciano empezaba a enfadarse, y parecía genuinamente preocupado; el otro se limitó a encogerse levemente de hombros.

- ¿Porqué no se lo preguntáis vos mismo? - preguntó el ojiazul con aire aburrido; el viejo se volvió tan bruscamente que toda su engalanada persona estuvo a punto de irse al piso.

Yami siguió la mirada del anciano y, asombrado, observó a una réplica de sí mismo: una réplica de piel clara y con mucho más rojo que negro en el cabello, vestido menos suntuosamente que el viejo en una combinación de rojo y negro bajo su capa oscura. Los ojos flamígeros destacaban aún más en aquel rostro de una palidez que al faraón se le antojó enfermiza.

Detrás de él, resaltando por su estatura, estaba un joven de rostro serio y vestimenta discreta en el mismo tono de gris de sus ojos; no le fue difícil reconocer a Shadi.

- ¿Otra vez discutiendo, Morton? - una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del recién llegado; para Yami resultaba muy extraño escuchar su propia voz hablando aquel inglés extraño y rebuscado - Si quisiera hacerme daño, ha tenido tiempo y oportunidades para hacerlo, ¿no creéis?

- Estamos en una situación difícil, Henry, y vos sabéis tan bien como yo que un mercenario asesino no es precisamente alguien de fiar - repuso el anciano, lanzándole una mirada oblicua al joven vestido de negro. Éste, sin devolverle la mirada, se entretuvo bebiendo un trago del tarro que tenía en la mano.

Yami miró a su "doble" y notó la manera en que las manos enguantadas se apretaban en puños y todo su cuerpo se ponía tenso; se sentía muy raro ver sus propios gestos porque esta era _otra_ persona, no era como mirarse al espejo.

- Basta - tan sólo su tono de voz fue suficiente para que el viejo, que se disponía a seguir hablando, cerrara la boca con un chasquido -. Christian - dijo con gentileza, y el joven de negro lo miró e inclinó levemente la cabeza a manera de saludo - ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Adelante - dijo secamente el aludido, señalando la rústica silla situada a su derecha.

- ¿Podéis dejarnos a solas unos momentos? - podía parecer una pregunta, pero era una orden. El joven y el anciano miraron al de negro con desconfianza pero obedecieron, aunque a regañadientes, ocupando la mesa vacía - ¡Christian! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó el "doble" de Yami en voz baja y urgente.

- Vengo de Reims. No sabía que estabais aquí, Henry - dijo sombríamente el llamado Christian -; entiendo que vuestros acompañantes no me quieran, pero el viejo Morton ya se está poniendo demasiado pesado conmigo.

- Eso es porque sospecha que sois yorkista - dijo el otro joven, con una sonrisa divertida.

- El hecho de haber matado lancastrianos no me hace necesariamente yorkista; era un trabajo, como cualquier otro - dijo con sequedad, y el rostro pálido de Henry se ensombreció -. Supongo que el duque y toda la corte están aquí también...

- Así es. Si vais a permanecer aquí mejor os cuidáis las espaldas; sabéis que Margaret no os puede ver...

- Margaret puede irse al cuerno. Y puestos a ello, vos también; supe que estuvisteis en Londres, ¿se puede saber qué hacíais metido en la boca del lobo? ¿Buscando que os mataran, jugando al héroe? - la voz profunda de pronto vibraba con una nota de ira.

- Vuestros primos han sido apartados de la sucesión, mi sangre real ha sido estigmatizada como bastarda, y Richard se ha hecho coronar rey - las palabras, dichas en un tono clínico y seco, hicieron que Christian perdiera por momentos su proverbial frialdad.

- Los niños... ¿dónde y cómo están?

- En la Torre, según supe están bien - el rostro del joven vestido de negro mostró al fin una expresión amarga.

- Los hará desaparecer; no le conviene que sigan vivos - afirmó.

- ¿Cómo podéis decir algo así? ¡Son tan sólo niños! ¿Qué daño pueden hacerle?

- Pueden ser utilizados para intentar quitarle el trono... el poder cambia la manera de pensar de las personas, Henry; ya lo sabréis cuando lo tengáis. Richard no puede dejar cabos sueltos en su propia familia.

- Si ése es el caso, tendría que buscaros y haceros matar también.

- No seáis necio, Henry, sabéis perfectamente que no le hace falta. Legalmente, no existo; Edward pagó para que mi madre apareciera como muerta soltera en el registro de York, y Richard completó la tarea haciendo quemar la iglesia de la aldea en la que nací. Hace doce años que soy Christian Rosenkreuz, y las pocas personas que conocen mi verdadero origen no hablarán.

- ¿Creéis que no os buscará?

- No sabe quién soy ni dónde estoy, y está consciente de que no puedo hacer nada para reclamar el trono. ¿Para qué buscarme? -su voz era monótona, pero sus ojos lanzaban destellos de fuego azul.

- Si pudierais reclamar el trono, ¿lo querríais? - preguntó de pronto el pálido doble de Yami, después de un largo silencio.

- Mi tragedia personal me mostró lo que es el poder. No lo quiero. Ya me he cobrado lo que me hicieron hasta donde pude, esperé años para perseguir y matar a los culpables, y en el camino me convertí en _eso_ que vuestro leal Morton dijo de mí. Lo único que quiero ahora es paz, y eso sólo lo tendré cuando muera... a veces desearía que el largo brazo de mi tío me alcanzara - dijo de pronto, apurando de un trago lo que quedaba en el tarro.

- ¡No digáis eso! - exclamó Henry, inmovilizando la mano que sostenía el tarro con la suya propia. El contacto fugaz, a pesar de la barrera de los guantes, pareció afectar a ambos y Henry de inmediato retiró su mano.

Yami estaba estupefacto. Por poca imaginación que tuviera -y no era ése el caso-, para él estaba muy claro que entre estas versiones de Seth y de sí mismo también había _algo_, algo que probablemente ninguno de los dos jóvenes era capaz de admitir, y mucho menos de actuar en consecuencia.

- Sois vos quien debéis cuidaros de Richard, no yo. Ahora que Edward ha muerto y sus hijos no representan problema, vos sois la cabeza visible de Lancaster y todos saben que planeáis derrocar al rey y haceros con el poder. Como ya os dije, nadie sabe que existo; pero todo el mundo sabe dónde estáis vos y cómo encontraros...

- ¿Os preocupáis por mí?

- ¿Yo? - una sonrisa sardónica torció la bien formada boca - Soy un asesino, ¿cómo podría?

- Basta, Christian. No lo sois; ya no.

- Os hice un juramento y lo cumpliré, pero hay algo que no comprendéis, y que no podríais aunque quisierais: ésa es la única forma de vivir que conozco, Henry. Quizás por ello no aprecio mucho mi propia vida - la mano enguantada de Henry volvió a posarse sobre la del joven y apretó los blancos dedos con delicadeza. Los ojos de color rojo oscuro chocaron con los de azul intenso y el bello rostro pálido de Christian se contorsionó, agitado por algún oscuro sufrimiento.

Henry volvió a hablar, una expresión inquieta y vehemente en su rostro; pero Yami ya no pudo escuchar sus palabras porque un repentino mareo lo acometía con fuerza y la sangre parecía rugir en sus oídos. Comprendió que Kaiba intentaba expulsarlo de su mente, como lo había hecho con Shadi; pero aunque él era más fuerte y resistía mejor la agresión, estaba tan distraído que había olvidado que podía suceder.

No resistió mucho tiempo. Las imágenes comenzaron a nublarse y desaparecer, y un brutal dolor de cabeza tomó su lugar; al abrir los ojos de nuevo se dio cuenta de que acababa de colapsar prácticamente encima de Kaiba, quien al menos ahora respiraba con algo más de normalidad. De inmediato, Shadi e Ishizu se precipitaron hacia él y lo sostuvieron, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Yami! - la voz de alerta de su hikari alcanzó sus oídos, pero estaba aún demasiado afectado como para responderle.

- ¡Su Majestad! ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó Ishizu, preocupada, pero él hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y clavó su mirada llameante en los dos sacerdotes.

- ¿Porqué no me dijeron que hubo una reencarnación antes de ésta? - espetó el faraón, refugiándose en la ira para ocultar su turbación.

- No lo creímos prudente - contestó Shadi, visiblemente turbado -, pensábamos revelárselo sólo cuando comenzara a recordarlo por sí mismo... no contábamos con que Kaiba recordara _antes_ que usted...

- Los dos son pésimos tomando decisiones - dijo secamente, viendo cómo los aludidos se encogían al escuchar sus palabras.

_Venga, Yami, no seas tan duro con ellos. En verdad lo sienten, ¿no lo ves? Además, ya sabemos cómo es Kaiba-kun; seguro que los presionó hasta que no tuvieron más remedio que ceder.._.

Era la voz de Yugi dentro de su cabeza, el vínculo mental funcionando tan perfectamente como siempre. Por un momento se volvió a mirar al enano, que permanecía en el umbral junto a Mai; los ojos violeta le suplicaban que se calmase y fuera condescendiente, y él cedió con un suspiro.

_Lo sé, aibou. Trataré._

- Lo sentimos, Su Majestad. ¿Él está bien? - preguntó Ishizu con inquietud, mirando a Kaiba.

- Está más tranquilo, y tan en control que ha sido capaz de echarme de su mente. Pronto despertará - frunció el ceño, recordando el otro motivo de su intempestiva llegada -. ¿Cómo es posible que Merit esté aquí? La he visto...

- ¿La ha _visto_? - Ishizu estaba anonadada.

- Fue la señal de que algo andaba mal; la vi en medio de la gente. Sé que no era visible para los demás, sólo para mí... no era una imagen completamente sólida, pero sí muy clara, hasta el último detalle. Es un espíritu desencarnado... pero tiene un poder sorprendente, pude sentirlo. Supongo que es ella la responsable de que los recuerdos se tornen tan violentos, al menos para Kaiba...

- Él no logró verla, pero sí la escuchó. ¿Qué le dijo a usted? - preguntó Shadi, preocupado.

- Se limitó a reírse de mí; fue entonces que sentí la conexión con Kaiba y supe que llevaba el cetro consigo... estaba muy preocupado.

- De usted se rió, pero a Kaiba lo amenazó...

- ¿Lo amenazó? Por Ra, ¿qué busca esa mujer? - su tono indicaba desasosiego.

- Supongo que pronto lo sabremos, Majestad. Esperemos que no sea de la peor manera...

- Los poderes de Seth han despertado dentro de él... será capaz de defenderse, si sabe cómo usarlos - murmuró el soberano con aire ausente, inclinándose de nuevo sobre el aún postrado joven y rozando con su mano la tersa mejilla pálida.

- Um... quizás no debería hacer eso, Su Majestad - susurró Ishizu, vacilante; el faraón la miró con la confusión escrita en su rostro.

- ¿No debería hacer qué, exactamente?

- Tocarlo. No lo soporta - repuso Shadi con sencillez. En ese momento Yami, que se había vuelto a mirar a Kaiba, vio cómo los increíbles ojos azules se abrían de repente y una mano de acero se cerraba alrededor de su muñeca, apartando sus dedos del rostro del joven.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué diablos crees que hacías espiando en _mi_ mente? - la voz helada expresaba una profunda ira, y el faraón sintió que se estremecía. Había entrado en la mente del joven empresario en contra de su voluntad, y Kaiba estaba plenamente consciente de ello... para alguien que ocultaba todo el tiempo sus sentimientos, un acto así era tan serio como una violación.

- No espiaba; me aseguraba de ayudarte para que pudieras salir de tus recuerdos. Estaba preocupado por ti. Sentí tu inquietud y temí por tu seguridad - repuso, fingiendo calma.

- No veo porqué ha de preocuparte mi seguridad. No somos amigos - espetó Kaiba con rencor.

- Pero fuimos mucho más que eso - dijo Yami lenta y deliberadamente, arrepintiéndose al instante de sus palabras al ver cómo el rojo violento de la vergüenza coloreaba las mejillas otro joven, que luego palideció aún más que antes.

En principio no tenía la intención de fastidiarle, pero de pronto, al ver el rencor brillar en esos ojos azules, había experimentado la absurda necesidad de herirle, de obtener una reacción, fuera la que fuera. Y la obtuvo. La mano de Kaiba soltó su muñeca como si le quemara y lo miró de hito en hito, su expresión completamente neutra.

- No voy a caer en provocaciones - hizo una pausa -, pero tengo que decir que no esperaba que intentaras fastidiarme con un golpe tan bajo, _faraón_. Creí que tenías honor.

Esta vez fue el turno de Yami de enrojecer brutalmente, y estaba a punto de descargar su ira cuando su vínculo con Yugi, que había estado observando el intercambio con sus ojazos muy abiertos, se reactivó de pronto.

_- Por favor, Yami, cálmate. _

_- ¡Acaba de decir que no tengo honor!_

_- Sabes que no debiste decir lo que dijiste. Él sólo está reaccionando, y debo decir que lo está haciendo demasiado bien, considerando el carácter infernal que se gasta..._

_- ¿Te pones de su parte, aibou?_

_- Estoy de tu parte, por eso te pido que te calmes; si pierdes la calma vas a quedar mal. No querrás que Kaiba-kun tenga más armas con las cuales acusarte, ¿verdad? _

La lógica de su hikari era bastante convincente, y Yami de nuevo cedió ante él. Ahora Kaiba lo estaba observando con el ceño fruncido de una manera bastante enervante, y estaba a punto de soltarle una frase indignada cuando Shadi le ganó por mano, dirigiéndose hacia el joven de los ojos azules.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - preguntó, con la intención obvia de detener la discusión. La mirada azul se apartó de la de Yami con visible esfuerzo, como si le costase desprenderla de él.

- En este momento, sí; pero si he venido aquí es porque en realidad necesito saber cómo combatir lo que me sucede. Nada garantiza que no vaya a vivir una repetición del episodio de esta mañana; puedo tolerar el posible malestar emocional, pero el malestar físico ya es otra cosa. Me puse tan enfermo que asusté a mi hermano, y eso es algo completamente inadmisible.

Alarmado, Yami abrió la boca para preguntar qué había pasado; pero calló al notar un importante detalle, uno que siempre se filtraba en todas las palabras del joven empresario: a Kaiba no le importaba realmente lo que pudiera pasarle, siempre y cuando no afectara a Mokuba. Como siempre, la seguridad y tranquilidad de su hermano menor estaban por encima de todo, y al joven no le importaba sacrificarse por ello; de hecho, se había condicionado a sí mismo para hacer a un lado sus propias necesidades.

Esa devoción intensa hacia su hermano era algo que Yami no podía evitar admirar; pero también le irritaba, porque significaba que Kaiba había elegido vivir por y a través de Mokuba antes que tener una vida propia. El chico pronto se convertiría en un adulto y no necesitaría tanto de su hermano; ¿qué haría entonces Seto Kaiba, si no le había dado un significado a su propia vida?

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que la conversación había proseguido hasta que escuchó de nuevo la voz calmante de Shadi.

- No podemos hacer nada por ti, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo - Kaiba lo miraba con una expresión interrogante que parecía teñirse de cólera por momentos, pero el joven moreno levantó una mano en señal de calma, tratando de apaciguarle -. Tienes el cetro, que te protege de ataques externos, pero también te protege de cualquier posible intervención nuestra... tu magia, esa que los recuerdos han despertado, es mucho más poderosa que la de Ishizu o la mía. Pero tienes que aprender a usarla, a canalizarla a través del cetro para tu propia protección, y para eso debes aceptar la esencia de Seth en ti.

- Haré lo que sea necesario para liberarme de esto - repuso simplemente Kaiba.

- Yo te ayudaré, entonces.

El joven empresario hizo un gesto de asentimiento y, evidentemente recuperado, se levantó al fin del sillón y en un gesto automático devolvió el cetro a su ubicación previa, en el bolsillo interno de su sobretodo. Alisó las arrugas de su ropa con aparente tranquilidad y sus ojos azules recorrieron a los presentes, haciendo un leve gesto de despedida e ignorando la mirada de Yami, que seguía clavada en él.

- Sería bueno que intentaran averiguar qué quiere esa mujer, la tal Merit. Y recuerda lo que me dijiste acerca de tu honradez - dijo dirigiéndose a Shadi, quien frunció el ceño pero asintió -. Ya hablaremos. Adiós.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta con el aire majestuoso que le era tan propio, sus largas piernas alejándolo de Yami; pero era inútil poner distancia entre ellos a estas alturas, y si bien el joven de los ojos azules no lo admitiría ni siquiera bajo tortura, el faraón sí estaba plenamente consciente de que la conexión entre sus almas ya no podía ser ignorada. La fría ira no iba a servirle de refugio a Kaiba por mucho tiempo.

- ... y el señor Kaiba acaba de abandonar la habitación, haciendo su salida dramática del día - recitó Mai en tono de locutora radial, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde su arribo -. Qué condenadamente bueno está ese hombre, si tan sólo no fuera un iceberg... - suspiró, con una mirada levemente soñadora en sus hermosos ojos.

Yami la miró con el ceño fruncido. Mai le caía bien, pero había aspectos de su personalidad que no tragaba, y uno de ellos era la propensión que tenía a coquetear con cualquier hombre bien parecido que se le pusiera a tiro. La rubia no era una chica fácil, pero más de uno la había conceptuado como tal, gracias a sus abiertas miradas de apreciación al elemento masculino y su adicción al coqueteo. Y si al faraón le molestaba esa adicción, verla dirigida hacia _Kaiba_ le resultaba aún más desagradable.

- ¿Yami? ¿Estás bien? - la voz preocupada de Yugi lo devolvió a la realidad.

- Lo estoy, aibou, no te preocupes - se volvió hacia Shadi -. Supongo que las palabras de Kaiba tienen que ver con algo que viste y que no quiere que me digas.

- Lo siento, Majestad.

- No te disculpes. Mejor dime porqué Kaiba puede recordar esa otra vida, y yo no.

- Eso forma parte de lo que no sabemos, Majestad. Quizás esté relacionado con el hecho de que esa reencarnación vivió muchos años y falleció por causas naturales.

- ¿Quién era? ¿Alguien importante? - preguntó Mai. Shadi parpadeó, momentáneamente desconcertado al ver que la rubia le preguntaba directamente; finalmente fue Ishizu quien contestó.

- Henry VII de Inglaterra.

- ¡Fiuuuu! - silbó la rubia, con los ojos como platos - ¡Nada más y nada menos que el rey que sacó a Inglaterra de la pobreza y el atraso después de la guerra! - se calló súbitamente al ver que Yugi le dirigía una mirada asombrada, y frunció el ceño, encarándose con él con aire retador - Qué pasa, ¿acaso no puedo conocer algo de historia? Yo leo de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? Seré rubia, pero definitivamente _no_ soy tonta...

- ¿Fui rey, entonces? - las palabras de Christian resonaron en su mente. Había dicho que él quería derrocar al rey y hacerse con el poder, y lo había logrado. Pero aparentemente Christian no había vivido para ver el triunfo de Henry...

- Supongo que pudo verse a sí mismo en los recuerdos de Kaiba - comentó Shadi en tono neutro.

- ¿Qué pasó con Kaiba... con Christian?

- No lo sé, Su Majestad. Todo lo que sé es que desapareció después de la batalla que permitió su ascenso al trono.

- Murió en esa batalla, ¿verdad?

- Le aseguro que no lo sé...

- Yami, estás en los libros de historia. Será fácil echarles una mirada y enterarnos al menos de parte de tu vida - terció Yugi, entusiasmado.

- Tuviste un hijo bastante polémico, ¿sabes? - intervino Mai, sonriendo con algo de malicia.

Yami, perturbado, avanzó y se sentó en el sillón que Kaiba había dejado vacante. No estaba tan entusiasmado como su hikari por la historia de esa vida... quizá porque tenía la certeza de que ningún libro que revisara contendría algún dato sobre el misterioso Christian. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había presenciado al entrar en los recuerdos del joven.

La mirada en los ojos de Henry... en _sus_ ojos, cuando se posaban en Christian, expresaba sentimientos profundos y apasionados; tanto como los que él había experimentado en el pasado hacia su sacerdote.

Seto Kaiba no creía en el destino, tal y como lo había demostrado en su duelo contra Ishizu en las finales de Battle City, al cambiar el futuro que el collar del Milenio le había mostrado a la joven. Pero Yami sí creía, y cada nueva revelación parecía llevarle a la misma conclusión: estaban destinados a estar juntos... o quizás simplemente a buscarse el uno al otro sin lograr unirse jamás.

La segunda opción de pronto se le antojaba intolerable.

* * *

La limosina regresaba a la ciudad en medio de la creciente oscuridad, llevando en su interior a un pasajero tembloroso y estremecido como nunca en su vida. La fuerza de voluntad que le había permitido mantener su fachada fría frente a los demás, y en especial frente al faraón, se había desvanecido dejándolo hecho un manojo de nervios. 

Había permitido la intromisión de Shadi, y había sido capaz de bloquear el recuerdo que por momentos se tornaba embarazoso; pero sentir que tenía el poder para expulsarlo de su mente lo llenó de pánico, al menos por unos instantes. Sin embargo, lo había hecho casi por instinto cuando le pareció que sus recuerdos se volvían tan violentos que podían dañarlo a sí mismo y al otro.

Pero sentir al faraón en su mente y no poder echarlo mientras sus recuerdos de esa otra vida quedaban expuestos, había sido mil veces peor. Tenía que agradecer al menos el hecho de que no hubiera llegado antes, porque entonces habría presenciado una escena terrible, la que había marcado la niñez de aquel hombre llamado Christian...

_Estaba confinado en un cuerpo pequeño e indefenso, medio ahogado por el humo, sintiendo las llamas cercarlo hasta casi tocarle, aterrado. No podía salir del círculo de fuego que lo rodeaba, mientras pedazos del techo se desprendían y caían a su alrededor, y unos desgarradores gritos rugían en sus oídos... los gritos de una mujer y una niña._

_Eran su madre y su hermana quienes gritaban. Eran su madre y su hermana quienes morían quemadas en la otra habitación, a la que no podía acceder porque la pared y parte del techo se habían derrumbado. Él las escuchaba morir, ¡y no podía hacer nada! Una voz masculina, potente y desesperada, gritaba a sus espaldas su propio nombre, el de su hermana y el de su madre, mientras él permanecía hipnotizado mirando la barrera de fuego que lo separaba de las personas a las que más quería._

_- ¡Anne! ¡Christian! ¡Marian!_

_Los gritos femeninos cesaron abruptamente. Lágrimas tan quemantes como las llamas que lo cercaban rodaban por sus mejillas cuando al fin se precipitó hacia el montón de escombros ardientes buscando compartir la suerte de las infelices mujeres; pero unos brazos fuertes lo sujetaron, impidiéndole avanzar._

_- Ya no podemos hacer nada por ellas, pequeño, ¡dejadlo! - la voz clara y profunda, áspera por el humo, estaba llena de autoridad pero también de dolor y compasión. El dueño de aquella voz lo levantó sin esfuerzo, sacándolo de la casa en llamas. A través de las lágrimas que arrasaban sus ojos vio a su salvador, el rostro alargado de expresión dura, prematuramente envejecido, el cuerpo delgado y fuerte... la mitad izquierda de ese rostro, y el brazo izquierdo, horriblemente quemados._

_- ¿Porqué... porqué...? - murmuró, lanzándose hacia el cuerpo de su salvador... su padre, quien lo rodeó con el brazo que le quedaba sano._

_- Escuchadme, Christian; tenéis que ser fuerte. Anne ha padecido las consecuencias de llevar sangre real en sus venas y de haber procreado un hijo varón... vos. Aunque seáis también hijo de un don nadie como yo, os correspondería un lugar en la sucesión; por eso han querido matarnos a todos. Sois inteligente y sé que entendéis lo que os estoy diciendo... debemos desaparecer._

_- ¡Pero las han matado! ¡Debemos perseguir a esos bastardos, debemos hacerles pagar...!_

_- Debemos esperar - le interrumpió su padre con voz grave -, debemos prepararnos, y entonces los buscaremos y los mataremos, uno a uno; sé que estáis desesperado, pero en el estado en que nos encontramos es poco lo que podemos hacer. Debéis ser fuerte y no tener miedo, Christian... el miedo destruye, y lo primero que destruye, antes que todo, es lo que está más cerca de nuestro corazón..._

_- ¡Arthur, Christian! - una mujer mayor y regordeta, de aspecto aterrorizado, se acercaba a ellos corriendo - ¡Oh, Dios mío, qué desgracia! ¡Oh, mi querida Anne! ¡Mi pequeña Marian! - sollozó al ver la montaña de escombros que antes era la casa familiar. Luego se volvió a mirar al hombre y al pequeño, sus ojos agrandándose al ver el estado en que se encontraban - Arthur, ¡estáis malherido! Venid conmigo al pueblo, el médico..._

_- No podemos, Mary; si queréis ayudarnos, tendréis que hacerlo sola. Hemos muerto. Todos, ¿entendéis?_

_Una expresión de comprensión apareció en el rostro lloroso de la mujer, que tendió entonces su mano al hombre alto._

_- Venid a mi casa, entonces._

Después de ese terrible recuerdo, las imágenes se sucedieron como en un caleidoscopio: imágenes de muerte, sentimientos de ira y sed de sangre tiñendo de rojo la visión de aquel niño que se había hecho hombre matando. Y el rostro de su padre, lleno de las terribles cicatrices de las quemaduras, determinado y atormentado... al fin recordaba porqué le resultaba tan familiar la cara del misterioso doctor Aku que había contribuido a revivir al faraón.

A Kaiba le ardían los ojos, no sabía si por efecto de la ira o por las lágrimas contenidas. Christian y él tenían algo en común... una infancia desgraciada que los había convertido en monstruos, de distintos tipos pero monstruos al fin. Ambos habían escogido ser guerreros antes que víctimas, ambos eran despiadados y fríos, ambos estaban en una categoría muy aparte del resto de la sociedad; Christian temido y despreciado por ser un asesino, Seto temido y adulado por su poder y su pragmatismo. Ambos amaban a alguien prohibido...

No. Christian amaba a Henry, lo había sentido; pero él no amaba al faraón. Él era su único rival digno en esta vida, lo detestaba a ratos tanto como lo respetaba y admiraba, se sentía físicamente atraído hacia él... pero, ¿amor? ¿Sentimientos tan profundos como los de Seth, como los de Christian? No, era imposible. No podía ni siquiera pensar en esas tonterías cuando tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse. Como la tal Merit, por ejemplo.

Su mano acunó el cetro del Milenio por encima del sobretodo. El artefacto que tanto había menospreciado ahora se convertiría en un arma, la única que poseía para defenderse de la invasión de su mente por parte de esa misteriosa mujer.

_¿Qué diablos quieres, Merit?_, pensó, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban distraídamente por la silueta del cetro. Casi se ahoga cuando escuchó de nuevo a la mujer en su mente... esta vez rió, alegre y maliciosamente, antes de contestar a su pregunta:

_Tu cabeza, mi querido Seth... preferiblemente cortada y servida en una bandeja.._.

* * *

**N.A. (lean, please):** Tengo nuevo empleo y menos tiempo, gomen por la tardanza. Capítulo flashback heavy, pero lo consideré necesario; aclaro que Henry Tudor pasó casi toda su juventud exiliado en Francia, y la escena que Yami presencia se desarrolla a finales de 1483. A los que le parezca incongruente que Yami sepa describir lo que ve, yo lo percibo como un ser inteligente que ha aprendido de todo lo que Yugi ha visto o leído mientras compartían un cuerpo, lo que necesitaba para no encontrarse tan indefenso en el suyo propio. Respecto a Richard III, ya sé que hoy día se dice que no fue un villano sino un tipo normal con mala prensa; pero a él le convenía que esos niños desaparecieran y en efecto desaparecieron -aunque a Henry también le convenía quitarlos de en medio, y de hecho se cree que lo hizo años después-, así que para fines de mi fic las cosas quedan como dicta la historia tradicional xDDDD. A Christian lo he hecho descender, al igual que Henry -aunque de una manera más directa, recordemos que la sangre real de Henry VII estaba muy diluida ya que provenía de la rama bastarda de John de Gaunt-, de Edward III; a través de su madre, Anne Plantagenet, un personaje que he creado que sería hermana de Edward IV y del famoso Richard III, ambos reyes yorkistas. Ha sido un infierno lograr que las fechas coincidieran sólo para mi satisfacción personal xDDDD. 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _María _(zenkiu, mana xD. Mi mayor triunfo es haber logrado que leas yaoi y aprecies mi esfuerzo. Pobre de mi Kaiba... pero lo compensaré, I promise xD), _Amber_(bueno, a mí me dio por la historia de Gran Bretaña desde que era niña xD y te digo que la Guerra de las Rosas es el lío dinástico más atrinca que hay; aunque antes de eso está la historia de los Edwards, que es para morirse; vamos, que me encanta el chisme histórico. Eh, yo no dije de qué flores eran los pétalos xDD; y no, la chica del dragón era Kisara, Elen es de mi cosecha xD. Y ya verás lo que hace Merit), _Kendra Duvoa_ (me alegro. Y, ¿cómo se pone uno si le tocan lo suyo? Pues mal xD),_ Aome-sama_ (bandida, confiesa que te gustaba el lemon en todas partes de DyC xD. Me alegra que este fic te haya enganchado) _Denisse_ (Qué bueno verte por aquí; en mi caso, no dejo revs por falta de tiempo, porque no tengo inter en casa y me aparezco poco. Habrá lemon, pero hay que tener paciencia porque a esta gente hay que trabajarla con cuidado; como tú has dicho, resulta difícil retratar a Kaiba en profundidad, y aún más a Yami. Hace mucho que leo a Amy xDDD, sus escritos son fabulosos, lo único que me friega es que maltrata _demasiado_ espiritual y físicamente a Seto; más que un uke lo convierte en un objeto de tragedia, y a veces he tenido que saltarme partes de sus fics para no acabar llorando, porque me gusta el angst pero no la tortura. Su fic All the King's Men es el único que he visto que aborda las vidas de Christian y Henry; aunque lo hace de una manera muy peculiar -diox, la castración me parece demasiado-, y tampoco toma en cuenta la historia. No puedo evitar la influencia de L y también sigo los estudios psicológicos de N... leerlas me alienta a seguir practicando para llegar a ser una buena escritora algún día. Gracias mil por tus palabras, sabes que hace mucho que te sigo xD), _Guerrera Lunar & Rex_ (Gozaburo se ganó a pulso su lugar en el infierno, y Merit también. ¿Qué helado es ese Extreme? Como siempre, me han hecho partir de la risa xD),_ Yaired _(gracias, mujer, se aprecia el apoyo... respecto al material, cuando se trabaja con algo a lo que se le puede sacar el jugo es genial xD),_ Mrs. Valgarv_ (bueno, me alegra haberte ayudado a ampliar horizontes xD), _Itzukiai_ (no hay rollo, mujer; y gracias por mi Seto xD), _Brigitte_ (bienvenida!), _Hisaki Raiden_ (yo creo que fue el primero xD, esperemos que al final logren acabar con esa frustración, aunque aún falta bastante. _Aibou_ puede traducirse como compañero o pareja, depende), _Escila_ (soñar con Seto no es malo xDDD. Gracias por seguir este fic!), _Matti Haibara_ (nooo, yo no pienso meterme con los templarios ni con los rosacrucianos, eso es un rollo muy grande y ya con lo que he metido basta y sobra xDD; Seto no es CR -quien por supuesto tampoco se sabe si existió-, simplemente usa ese nombre para ocultar su verdadera identidad), _Little Kei_ (me pasa lo mismo, es poco lo que he leído en español. De la ortografía y redacción no hablemos, que en más de una ocasión he dejado de leer un buen fic por no poder soportar las faltas. El resto de las revs espero que me des chance de respondértelas por mail, pero te adelanto que no pretendo hacer enciclopedia, mis exactitudes históricas son más bien relativas, y en efecto, el juego es un muermo. Y escribo fanfics para disfrutar, no para hacerme mala sangre con los comentarios... bastante mala sangre me hago ya con los adolescentes a los que les doy clases xD).


	11. Negando un sentimiento

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado.

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

**Negando un sentimiento**

_Tu cabeza, mi querido Seth... preferiblemente cortada y servida en una bandeja.._.

El temor paralizó a Kaiba al escuchar la voz de la mujer en su cabeza, y por momentos se encontró incapaz de moverse o defenderse; pero el miedo se convirtió rápidamente en ira ante semejante atrevimiento y su instinto recurrió al poder que recién despertaba dentro de su cuerpo. Casi sin pensarlo, velozmente, se aisló del sonido venenoso de la voz de la egipcia, rechazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo lo que había dicho Shadi era cierto...

Ahora podía sentir la magia corriendo por sus venas, como una sensación cálida y oscura que le daba cierta seguridad a pesar de lo extraño que le resultaba; era la seguridad de que podría defenderse de las amenazas con algo más que su fuerza de voluntad o la simple arrogancia. Siempre había estado consciente de que había _algo_ en él, pero negarlo ante los demás constituía para su persona un punto de honor. Sólo podía admitirlo ahora que ese conocimiento lo hacía más fuerte.

Sin embargo, suspiró sin querer. Sin lugar a dudas era más fuerte, sólo tenía que aprender a utilizar correctamente ese nuevo poder; pero tenía el presentimiento de que, magia o no, todo este asunto iba a terminar muy mal. Al menos para él.

Había pensado en su muerte muchas veces; a pesar de toda la seguridad de la que se rodeaba, sabía que en cualquier momento podía ser atacado por sus enemigos. Por ello había elaborado cuidadosamente su testamento, por ello había hecho planes y formulado instrucciones que chequeaba una y otra vez para asegurarse de que fueran las correctas, con la practicidad y la frialdad que le eran características; y por ello se alegraba de que Mokuba fuera ya casi un adulto.

Pero sólo esa mañana, después de aquel horrible episodio en el gimnasio, había comprendido de una vez por todas su propia fragilidad humana; había estado plenamente consciente de su propia mortalidad.

El pasado que tanto se había negado a aceptar era oscuro... dos vidas trágicas, llenas de pérdidas y errores fatales, y una tercera que hasta ahora no parecía encaminada a ser mucho mejor. La pérdida de sus padres a tan temprana edad, sus vivencias dolorosas en el orfanato, las torturas a manos de Gozaburo... todo parecía una cadena de castigos. Su triunfo al conquistar el mundo en que vivía, ese mundo que lo había herido, traicionado y casi destruido, era un triunfo vacío porque ya mucho de él había muerto en el camino.

¿No sería esta vida un castigo por los errores cometidos en las anteriores? ¿No había sido Seth una persona sedienta de poder? ¿Acaso no había sido Christian castigado por los errores de Seth, y había reaccionado convirtiéndose en un asesino?

Pero si esta vida era un castigo, ¿cuál era el papel de Mokuba en todo esto? Él no aparecía en sus recuerdos de otras vidas... sólo Shadi, Ishizu y el abuelo de Yugi parecían haber seguido a su faraón y a él mismo en esa especie de absurda cadena existencial.

Su pregunta se respondía sola. Mokuba era la esperanza que le había sido dada, su único motivo para seguir viviendo aún en medio del desastre; lograr su felicidad había sido un reto para él, y al ver su deseo logrado se sentía tan orgulloso que el precio que había pagado por esa felicidad se le hacía pequeño. Todo lo que importaba era que ese niño se convertía en un adulto que carecía de la dureza que él tenía a su edad, pero que era superior en su comprensión del mundo y en el disfrute de las cosas más simples; un adulto que conocía la felicidad y que estaba lleno de compasión, inocencia y pasión.

Mokuba había nacido para mantenerlo vivo... pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Su obra estaba casi completa, su hermano pronto dejaría de necesitarle...

Al entrar en la mansión lo vio bajar de dos en dos las escaleras, salvando la distancia con sus largas piernas. Vagamente divertido, notó que el adolescente se detenía bruscamente a dos pasos de su persona; era evidente que se había contenido justo a tiempo para no brincarle encima y envolverlo en un abrazo de oso que probablemente lo hubiera derribado.

- ¡Seto! ¿Qué te dijo Ishizu? Traes muy mala cara - le soltó de sopetón, sus grandes ojos azulgrises observándolo con seriedad.

Sin responder a la pregunta, el mayor de los Kaiba comenzó a subir por la escalinata, haciéndole señas a Mokuba para que le siguiera. Se sentía terriblemente cansado, lo cual no era de extrañar tomando en cuenta que apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior y además acababa de vivir un par de experiencias mentalmente extenuantes; por ello se dirigió directamente a la oficina adjunta a su dormitorio y se dejó caer en el mullido sofá que rara vez utilizaba, a pesar de que lo había hecho colocar allí con la finalidad de descansar en él a ratos cuando trabajaba.

Mokuba, interpretando acertadamente los gestos de su hermano mayor, se sentó en la butaca frente al sofá y esperó con paciencia a que éste se decidiera a hablar. Kaiba, después de unos minutos en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, procedió a darle un recuento corregido y resumido de lo que había sucedido esa tarde en casa de Ishizu.

- ... y todo se reduce a que debo defenderme solo. Shadi se ofreció a enseñarme a utilizar esos poderes.

- ¿Y Yami? ¿No puede él ayudarte?

- No necesito de su ayuda. Mientras más lejos esté del faraón, mejor para mí - repuso secamente, negando con sus palabras el impulso que sentía, aquella especie de tirón gravitacional que ahora sabía que siempre había existido entre ellos. No quería pensar en eso.

El inusual silencio por parte de Mokuba lo hizo abrir los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que el chico lo miraba de hito en hito, con incómoda fijeza. Una de sus cejas se elevó bajo su flequillo en señal de interrogación.

- Oye, Seto, entiendo que Yami te venció en el Duelo de Monstruos y que eso es muy importante para ti; también sé que te ha pateado el trasero a menudo, aunque debemos admitir que ha tenido buenas razones para ello. Pero también te ha salvado otras veces, y no es mala gente. De veras no logro entender ese odio que pareces tenerle...

- Yo no lo odio.

- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Te molesta tanto que hayan estado tan cerca en el pasado? ¿Es verdad lo que yo pensaba, que fueron amantes? ¿Qué viste en esos recuerdos que no me has dicho? - las palabras del jovencito, pronunciadas con calma y suavidad, dieron en el blanco. Kaiba, estremecido, miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, dividido entre el sentimiento de orgullo por la perspicacia de la que Mokuba estaba haciendo gala, y el enojo por ser el sujeto a quien iba dirigida.

- Nada de eso importa ahora, Mokuba.

- Sé que aún estoy un poco verde, Seto, pero no soy estúpido; tú mismo me enseñaste a pensar, ¿recuerdas? Puedes negar todo lo que quieras, pero lo que está a la vista no necesita anteojos... y volviendo al punto principal, no comprendo cómo puedes evitarlo ahora, si lo amaste en esas otras vidas.

Oh, tenía que mencionar _esa_ palabra, la misma en la que él no quería ni pensar siquiera.

Si Seto Kaiba no discutía casi nunca con su hermano era, en primer lugar, por la incapacidad casi patológica que tenía de sostener una conversación que contuviera algo más que gruñidos y sarcasmos. Y segundo, por la obvia razón de que sabía que no llegarían a ninguna parte: si él era terco, Mokuba era terco y medio, y aunque razonaban de manera muy diferente y el más pequeño carecía de su experiencia, sin duda sabía cómo y dónde atacar para dar en el hueso. Él mismo le había enseñado, después de todo.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos de pesado silencio antes de que el mayor de los hermanos hablara de nuevo.

- No soy la misma persona - dijo quedamente, mirando al techo.

No lo era, en efecto. No era Seth, ni Christian; no era ninguna de las personas que habían amado al faraón y que indudablemente habían sido amadas por él, pero igual le tocaba sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Es posible. Pero en esta vida estás tan ligado a Yami como en las anteriores, porque seguramente cuando eras Seth hiciste un juramento y lo sellaste con tu propia magia.

Mokuba acababa de darle una pista muy importante... él ni siquiera había pensado en ese aspecto del problema. Las palabras de Seth, las que había escuchado esa mañana en el gimnasio, se repitieron en su cabeza, seguidas por la voz agónica del faraón.

_La tumba no me detendrá. No descansaré hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos, y ninguna de mis vidas tendrá sentido hasta que llegue aquélla, la que pueda compartir contigo al fin..._

_Si vas a atarte a mi condena... adonde vaya tu alma, la mía la seguirá... _

- Hice un juramento, en efecto - dijo distraídamente, evitando añadir detalles; su mente estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas.

A pesar de su arrogancia era capaz de admitir, en la intimidad de su mente, que gran parte de su atracción hacia el faraón en esta vida era independiente de lo que hubiera ocurrido en las anteriores; Yami era un competidor nato, una fiera depredadora como él... una fiera que había sido capaz de vencerlo en más de una oportunidad. Nunca se planteó tener una pareja; pero si lo hiciera, pensaría en alguien que lo igualara fortaleza por fortaleza, ingenio por ingenio, a quien fuera capaz de respetar y que lo respetara, alguien capaz de ponerlo en su justo lugar cuando lo necesitara.

Yami.

Imposible. Él no cedería jamás ante el faraón, por mucho que una promesa milenaria los ligara. Esa promesa era una carga que había hecho aún más miserables las vidas de Christian y Henry, y que seguramente empeoraría la suya propia y entorpecería la nueva vida del recién renacido... porque además tenía la sospecha de que los intereses de Yami estaban puestos en alguien que definitivamente no era él.

Debía acabar con el juramento que los ataba. Sin esa compulsión que lo empujaba hacia él, le sería más sencillo resistir la atracción natural hacia su rival y concentrarse en cosas más importantes, como sobrevivir.

De nuevo sintió las punzadas del dolor que parecía haber tomado residencia permanente en su cabeza; la migraña que padecía desde la preadolescencia se había intensificado en los últimos dos días. Ahora tendría una doble tarea: defenderse de los ataques de Merit y buscar la manera de romper esa promesa, que más que un juramento se había convertido en una maldición. Ya bastante tenía con sus propios problemas como para complicarse con esa indignante sensación de dependencia del faraón.

- ¿Qué estás tramando, Seto? - se dio cuenta de que había permanecido en silencio un buen rato y de que su hermano lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza.

- No estoy tramando nada. Sólo pienso que lo que fue sellado con magia puede ser destruido con magia... y que es una suerte que Gozaburo me haya entrenado para trabajar sin descanso, porque lo que se me viene encima es una tarea titánica.

- ¿Destruir con magia? ¿Te refieres a destruir el juramento del que hablábamos? - Mokuba ignoró la última parte de su comentario y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Y porqué rayos querrías romper esa promesa? - la voz del muchacho de pronto se tornó muy aguda.

- Es una distracción incómoda e innecesaria.

- ¿Y porqué prefieres simplemente destruirla? ¿Porqué no la enfrentas? ¡Tú no eres un cobarde, Seto! - el menor de los Kaiba parecía perder la paciencia por momentos.

- No es cobardía; sólo estoy siendo práctico.

- Sería más práctico enfrentar el problema; claro que eso implicaría enfrentarte a Yami, hablarle, y ya sabemos que tú eres incapaz de hablar con él sin perder los estribos...

- ¿Hablar con él? Por todos los cielos, Mokuba, ¿qué esperas que haga? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de verme humillado ante Yami de nuevo? ¿Acaso quieres que...?

Kaiba se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de hablar demasiado, y de que por primera vez se había referido en voz alta al faraón llamándolo por el nombre que había escogido en esta vida. Se sentía muy alterado y debía de ser evidente; porque el chico, que había estado a punto de soltarle una respuesta airada, cerró la boca de pronto con un chasquido. Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con el mismo tono calmado de antes.

- ¿Porqué siempre tienes que pensar y esperar lo peor de todo y de todos, hermano?

- Porque la experiencia me lo ha enseñado. Piensa mal, y acertarás...

- ¿Porqué no tratas de ser positivo por una vez, para variar? Y ya que estamos en la onda de las frases comunes, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que a la tercera va la vencida?

- No puedes hacer que la sabiduría popular funcione todo el tiempo, Mokuba - sonrió con ironía.

- Pero tú puedes intentar que funcione - retrucó el chico -; o al menos podrías, si quisieras...

- Pero no quiero. Y te estás olvidando de que esto no depende sólo de mí.

- Ajá, ya lo sé, también depende de él... no sé entonces qué te detiene. Brotes de histeria aparte, Yami es una persona bastante razonable. ¿Porqué no le hablas? ¿Porqué no intentas arreglar las cosas?

- ¿Arreglar qué? - preguntó Kaiba, haciéndose el sueco. Por mucho que quisiera a su hermano -y precisamente por lo mucho que lo quería- no iba a decirle que todo el asunto estaba condenado a la miseria desde el principio. No tenía porqué compartir sus temores con el pequeño y alarmarlo quizás innecesariamente.

- Eres imposible - suspiró al fin Mokuba, dándose por vencido al menos por el momento.

El mayor de los hermanos se puso de pie y se estiró, cansado.

- Bien, ya te he dicho todo lo que querías saber. Ahora sólo quiero darme una ducha y acostarme a dormir un poco para variar... ¿me das permiso? - preguntó, con ironía. Mokuba frunció el ceño y luego se echó a reír.

- Ve, tienes mi permiso. Pero antes... - sin avisar, se le echó encima y le dio el tan temido abrazo de oso. Kaiba dio con su humanidad en el piso, con Mokuba encima muerto de la risa.

- Cómo se ve que no tienes respeto ni piedad por los huesos de tu anciano hermano mayor... venga, quítate de encima que estoy molido.

- Te quiero, Seto.

- Y yo a ti. Pero reconsideraré eso si no me quitas de encima de inmediato las diez toneladas que pesas.

- ¡Seto! - protestó el chico, riendo. Era uno de esos raros momentos en los que su hermano estaba de humor para bromear un poco, y él lo disfrutaba al máximo... Kaiba también solía disfrutarlos, pero ahora estaba tan preocupado por otras cosas que sólo sonrió a medias.

Después de darle las buenas noches, siguió su rutina nocturna con precisión; aunque no olvidaba que en los últimos cuatro días no se había quedado trabajando en cualquier cosa hasta las tantas de la madrugada, como solía hacerlo antes de que todo este problema del faraón se presentara.

Se echó en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas, colocando el cetro del milenio a su lado y cerrando los dedos alrededor del mango dorado. No tenía miedo ya de los recuerdos, ni siquiera de las pesadillas de muerte y de sangre; pero no iba a arriesgarse a sufrir otra invasión de su mente por parte de Merit sin defenderse, eso ni pensarlo.

Para su sorpresa, no le costó nada conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Estaba adormilado, pero sentía que alguien lo observaba. Luchó por abrir los ojos y éstos se abrieron, en efecto; pero no era su voluntad la que había instigado la acción. Era como si otra persona viviera en su cerebro, alguien que tenía el control de su cuerpo, y suspiró mentalmente al darse cuenta de que nuevamente soñaba un recuerdo. 

Se encontraba echado a medias en una especie de diván, caído sobre cojines sospechosamente mullidos, y en una posición que garantizaba una tortícolis. Pero cuando se incorporó no sintió ninguna incomodidad física, sólo cierta irritación por haberse quedado dormido por parte del otro -¿él mismo?-.

Frente a él, sentado en el borde de un enorme lecho de cuatro postes con pesados cortinajes y mirándole con una sonrisa, estaba nada más y nada menos que aquella versión pálida pero igual de de hermosa del faraón, tal y como lo había visto en el recuerdo anterior.

Llevaba menos ropa encima -sólo calzas y un jubón, esta vez en tonos de azul-, pero afortunadamente estaba completamente vestido, porque Kaiba no creía poder soportar con entereza otro recuerdo como el que había tenido del faraón desnudo en su piscina privada; comenzaba a sentirse como una solterona remilgada que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento si veía a un tipo desnudo. Seto Kaiba, tímido y mojigato... había que vivir para ver cosas; de estar en posesión de su cuerpo habría soltado una de sus famosas carcajadas malignas.

Christian -porque era él- bajó la vista momentáneamente hacia su propio cuerpo y Kaiba comprobó con alivio que estaba vestido de manera similar, aunque llevaba una chaqueta de terciopelo encima de sus respectivas calzas y jubón, todo ello en color negro.

- En verdad estáis cansado... dormisteis un buen rato - la voz del joven, en aquel inglés arcaico, lo devolvió al escenario del sueño, dejando de lado sus consideraciones personales.

Se volvió hacia la ventana, cuyos paneles de pequeños cristales estaban abiertos de par en par y dejaban pasar el quemante sol de la tarde.

- Debo irme - pronunció, su voz ligeramente ronca por el sueño - en cualquier momento vendrán a buscaros y si me encuentran aquí se armará una buena. Y no quiero tener que salir por esa ventana... es demasiado estrecha.

- ¿Porqué saldríais por la ventana? No me digáis ahora que le tenéis miedo a Morton y a Stevens - dijo el otro, divertido -, al fin y al cabo no estamos haciendo nada más que conversar, y ahora mismo estabais dormido...

- Nunca me cansaré de deciros que sois un necio - repuso con arrogancia y fastidio, poniéndose de pie -; sabéis perfectamente que vuestra pequeña comitiva me detesta y desconfía de mí...

- Os importa demasiado lo que piensen ellos. ¿No debería importaros sólo lo que pienso _yo_? - aquella versión del faraón frunció el ceño y por momentos Kaiba olvidó que no lo estaba mirando a él, Seto Kaiba, sino a Christian Rosenkreuz.

- Henry, Richard está debilitado al igual que su partido... si las cosas siguen como van y jugáis bien vuestras cartas, seréis rey antes de terminar el año. Debéis cuidar vuestra reputación, porque tenéis muchos enemigos; vuestra amistad conmigo no es precisamente una buena recomendación para nadie.

- ¿Qué queréis decirme? - Henry se puso de pie, su aire altivo y majestuoso imponiéndose como siempre a pesar de la diferencia de estatura entre ambos, que aparentemente lo ponía en desventaja - ¿Creéis que dejaré de ser vuestro amigo si logro lo que me propongo?

- Sería lo más recomendable y lógico.

- No os dejaré, Christian.

- No podréis detenerme si decido desaparecer, Henry.

- No lo permitiré - repuso el joven con decisión, mirándole fijamente. Christian dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado.

- Está bien, Henry, supongamos que permanezco a vuestro lado. ¿Queréis decirme cómo explicaréis la presencia de un mercenario de origen incierto y pasado criminal en la corte inglesa? Muchas personas allá saben exactamente quién es Christian Rosenkreuz y las cosas que ha hecho... sé que allá me conocen no como el caballero negro, sino como el _demonio_ negro - vio cómo los ojos del otro se agrandaban y supo que había dado en el blanco; pero no se detuvo allí. Sintió cómo su boca se torcía en la sonrisa sarcástica que era su especialidad, y cuando volvió a hablar su tono era amargo, hiriente - ¿O es que acaso planeáis emular a nuestro tatarabuelo haciéndome vuestro "favorito"...?

El rostro pálido de Henry se contrajo y los ojos flamígeros se oscurecieron por la ira, la incredulidad y un toque de dolor.

- ¿Qué diablos estáis diciendo? - preguntó en voz muy baja e inestable.

- Olvidadlo. Me voy - dijo bruscamente, dando un par de zancadas hacia la puerta. Pero una mano pequeña y sin embargo muy fuerte asió su brazo derecho, deteniéndolo y haciéndolo girar.

- ¡No os iréis sin haber escuchado lo que tengo que decir! - bramó Henry, sus ojos lanzando chispas de rabia.

Christian no se aguantó más, e inclinándose tomó al joven en sus brazos y lo besó de una forma dura, desesperada, casi violenta.

Seto Kaiba casi tuvo un ataque debido a la impresión -era demasiado, primero Seth y el faraón y ahora estos dos-, y para cuando logró recuperarse y concentrarse de nuevo en lo que estaba pasando, se vio perdido en un mar de sensaciones. El beso había sido correspondido con igual violencia al principio, pero luego había cambiado por completo.

Ahora no podía pensar, sólo sentía: labios salados, tibios, separados, rozando deliciosamente los suyos; una lengua tímida y sin embargo atrevida buscando la suya. Dedos largos y delgados apretando y acariciando, una voz suave y cultivada, ahogada por los besos, murmurando incoherencias.

¿Cómo diablos habían llegado hasta el lecho? No lo sabía, pero ahora aquella versión del faraón estaba debajo suyo y estaban pasando muchas cosas...

Estrechas caderas frotándose desesperadamente contra las suyas, calor frenético, fricción. Gruñó dentro de aquella boca frágil, presionando su propio cuerpo hacia abajo, ahogando un grito cuando el otro se arqueó violentamente contra él. Se sentía tan bien, tan bien....

En el dorado claroscuro de la tarde, vibrantes ojos de vino tinto, nublados por la pasión, lo miraban hambrientos desde el rostro pálido y bello. Un suave gemido escapó de aquella pequeña y perfecta boca, delicados dientes blancos mordiendo el labio inferior casi con saña; él siguió con sus propios ojos el sensual gesto, casi sin atreverse a respirar.

Unos discretos golpecitos a la puerta los sobresaltaron.

- No contestéis, Henry - siseó, suplicante y autoritario a la vez, casi sin reconocer su propia voz, mientras que aquellas manos pequeñas pero fuertes vagaban por todas las partes de su cuerpo que podían alcanzar, a pesar de la barrera de la gruesa ropa.

Lo estaba besando de nuevo, duro, húmedo y dulce; y el cálido y deseoso cuerpo debajo del suyo era todo lo que le importaba en el mundo. Un gemido zumbó entre ellos, una canción átona para dos gargantas, en contrapunto con los golpes que sonaban en el fondo...

Se separaron al fin. Los golpecitos ahora eran prácticamente puños, y fueron seguidos por el sonido de una voz masculina que a Kaiba se le antojó bastante familiar.

- ¿Milord? ¿Milord Henry? - la voz mostraba un dejo de irritación, y al oírla una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro pálido - Henry, ¡sé que no habéis salido! ¿Estáis dormido? ¡Despertad de una buena vez!

- ¿Qué queréis, Morton? - preguntó al fin, con voz perezosa, mientras elevaba una mano para acariciar el rostro de Christian... de Kaiba, que no podía evitar reaccionar de la misma manera en que lo hacía la persona que había vivido esa experiencia.

- Debemos partir pronto... la condesa ha enviado un carruaje y una comitiva para llevarnos a Bellefort. Quiere que estemos allá para la cena - Henry suspiró con exasperación.

- No estoy vestido. Esperad unos momentos; ya bajaré.

- ¿Queréis que os ayude? - había un leve tono de sospecha en la voz del viejo.

- ¡No! Esperadme abajo.

- Como queráis, os esperaremos. Stevens ya ha dispuesto todo para partir, enviaremos después un carruaje por vuestros baúles - dijo Morton, y finalmente se alejó de la puerta.

Christian se apartó de Henry y se sentó al borde del lecho, estremecido por la tormenta de emociones que experimentaba. Kaiba podía sentir, en parte como un reflejo y en parte como propios, los sentimientos mezclados en la mente de ese "otro yo" del pasado: pasión, euforia, tristeza y rabia a partes iguales. De alguna manera estaba plenamente consciente de que lo que acababa de suceder cambiaba muy poco -o nada- lo imposible de su situación.

- ¿En qué pensáis? - la voz del otro joven lo sobresaltó. Pero Christian no tenía la menor intención de hablar sobre lo que acababa de pasar...

- En nada. Idos. A buen seguro Margaret os tiene buenas noticias de Inglaterra... quizás la ex reina Woodville al fin ha accedido a concederos la mano de Elizabeth cuando Richard esté fuera del juego.

- Sé que fue idea vuestra, y que es necesario que lo haga para fortalecer mi posición... pero no me siento bien con la idea de ese matrimonio. Sabéis que pasé parte de mi infancia viviendo en casa de Lord Herbert, y se daba por sentado que me casaría con Jane, la menor de sus hijas... - la voz de Henry sonaba culpable, y Christian se volvió a mirarle haciendo una mueca.

- Será una gran decepción para Jane, pero no estáis obligado... no existía un pre-contrato matrimonial ni siquiera de palabra, así que no pueden establecer ninguna reclamación.

- Es irónico que mi madre, que siempre odió a los Woodvilles, esté ahora arreglándome un matrimonio con una de ellos - sonrió divertido, levantándose del lecho y tomando una elaborada chaqueta bordada que se encontraba sobre el respaldo de una silla; se la puso sobre el jubón, seguida por una corta capa negra y procedió entonces a tratar de domar sin éxito su cabello frente al pequeño espejo colgado en la pared.

- Margaret sabe lo que os conviene. Y esa Woodville es también una Plantagenet, la hija mayor de Edward IV, princesa de Inglaterra aunque Richard haya tratado de apartarla de la sucesión; y mi prima, además. ¿Os resistís a emparentar conmigo? - preguntó, sonriendo con amarga ironía.

Henry no contestó. Se volvió hacia él y lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes que le parecieron eternos; cuando habló, fue directo al punto.

- ¿Porqué me habéis besado?

- ¿Porqué me habéis correspondido? - contraatacó.

- Supongo que por las mismas razones que vos. Porque os quiero, y sé que vos me queréis igual - las sencillas palabras lo hicieron estremecer. Kaiba tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar que no le estaba hablando a él, sino al otro -. Sé tan perfectamente como vos que esto no es posible, pero no voy a renunciar a vuestra amistad ni al placer de vuestra compañía por necios escrúpulos. Si no puedo estar con vos de la forma en la que quiero, al menos os quiero a mi lado en mi hora de triunfo. No me neguéis eso, Christian.

Christian, que había estado terriblemente tenso, se relajó de pronto y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

- Sabéis que no puedo negaros nada...

- Pues no, no lo sabía hasta hoy - de nuevo una sonrisa iluminó aquellos ojos de vino tinto -. Y es bueno saberlo, porque en este momento todo lo que quiero es que volváis a besarme.

- Concedido - dijo simplemente, y tomando el rostro del joven entre sus manos lo besó apasionadamente de nuevo -. Ahora, idos de una buena vez. Os están esperando.

- ¿Cuándo os veré de nuevo? - su rostro expresó una profunda ansiedad, y Christian deseó borrar esa inquietud con otro beso; sin embargo, se contuvo.

- No lo sé. Pero cuando hayáis decidido la fecha para embarcar podéis mandar recado a la dueña de la posada y ella me lo hará llegar. ¿Me queréis a vuestro lado? Pues allí estaré, luchando con vos y por vos.

- Os quiero.

- Yo también a vos. Idos, Henry, no hagáis esto más difícil para los dos.

Cuando el joven hubo salido, Christian se dejó caer al suelo, debilitado... y Seto Kaiba despertó, sin sentir inquietud ni malestar por primera vez desde que comenzaran las visiones.

Sin embargo, el sueño lo había dejado con la incómoda sensación de anhelo que relacionaba con la dependencia que lo ataba al faraón. Por un momento, al mirar a través de los ojos del otro, se había encontrado deseando que _Yami_ lo mirara a él alguna vez de la misma manera en que Henry había mirado a Christian. Con los ojos llenos de aquel sentimiento profundo e inefable que jamás había experimentado en esta vida.

Dando un suspiro involuntario, se dio la vuelta en la cama y procuró dormir.

* * *

Yami se levantó de la cama sintiéndose muy inquieto. No había tenido sueños ni visiones la noche anterior, y eso, antes que tranquilizarlo, lo preocupaba... porque los sueños le traían recuerdos que eran piezas para completar el rompecabezas de su vida como faraón, y eso era algo que agradecía. 

Notó que Yugi lo observaba con preocupación durante el desayuno, y se propuso hablar con él no bien estuvieran a solas, antes de que se fuera a la universidad. Pero todos sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando el timbre sonó, el abuelo fue a abrir, y al volver traía consigo a una Tea toda sonrisas, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes.

- ¡Hola, muchachos! - saludó alegremente. Ambos respondieron al saludo, Yugi con una alegre sonrisa y Yami con una inclinación leve de su cabeza y un cortés "hola".

- ¿Nos acompañas a desayunar, Tea? - preguntó amablemente el abuelo, poniendo un plato extra sobre la mesa antes de que ella contestara.

- ¿No será mucha molestia? - preguntó modestamente la chica.

- Claro que no, hay suficiente para todos. Siéntate, por favor.

Yami no podía menos que notar que la chica apenas podía quitarle los ojos de encima, y eso lo hizo sentir tan incómodo que prácticamente se retorcía en su asiento; tenía además que considerar los sentimientos de Yugi, que luego de observarla unos minutos clavó la mirada en su plato y se limitó a juguetear con la comida. La situación era de lo más infeliz, y se puso aún peor cuando Tea, que hasta el momento sólo había hablado con el abuelo, se volvió hacia él y trató de sacarle conversación, obviando a Yugi.

Estaba tan indignado que apenas alcanzó a responder con monosílabos, sin prestar mayor atención a las palabras de la chica. ¿Cómo podía Tea tratar de esa manera al que había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia? Aún si ignorara los sentimientos que el joven albergaba hacia ella -lo cual, según Yami, era improbable, dado que Yugi prácticamente veneraba el suelo que ella pisaba-, se estaba comportando de una forma que no era nada discreta y mucho menos considerada.

Por lo visto la joven no era para nada lo que Yami había pensado que podía ser.

El abuelo, que aunque no creía en las sutilezas era prudente, esperó a que todos hubieran terminado de desayunar para preguntarle a Tea el motivo de su visita. La aludida enrojeció y tartamudeó un poco antes de contestarle, con voz algo trémula.

- Bueno, yo... esto... quería saber si Yami... y Yugi, querían acompañarme al centro a comprar algo de ropa. Tú también necesitas tu propia ropa, ¿no es así, Yami? Supongo que estás usando algunas prendas de Yugi mientras tanto... - dijo al fin con algo de duda, recorriéndolo con la mirada.

El ex faraón estuvo a punto de reírse en su cara, porque las ropas que llevaba le quedaban a la perfección y él era casi una cabeza más alto que Yugi; era evidente para cualquiera que esas prendas le pertenecían. El suave suéter color crema de mangas cortas y los ajustados jeans marrones que Mai había insistido en comprarle resaltaban su singular colorido con sus tonalidades cálidas, y no había una sola cadena ni correa de cuero a la vista; su único adorno era el rompecabezas.

En contraste, su hikari lucía hoy más gótico que nunca, porque a sus ropas de siempre había añadido un nuevo surtido de cadenas y su rostro pálido contrastaba con su atuendo negro.

- De hecho, ya tengo todo lo que necesito, Tea; pero gracias por invitarme - repuso amablemente.

- Fuimos de compras con Mai ayer - intervino Yugi, hablando por primera vez con voz calmada y casi alegre, sin dar signos de inquietud. Yami podía sentir que estaba bastante deprimido, pero tranquilo... nada de aquellas oleadas de angustia y autodesprecio que emanaban de él cuando la chica dirigía su atención hacia su yami de una manera muy obvia.

- ¿Con _Mai_? - Tea estaba estupefacta, y un leve brillo molesto asomó a sus ojos. Yami decidió que no le haría ningún daño enterarse de que no era el centro del universo de Yugi... ni mucho menos del suyo.

- Sí. Fue muy amable, me prestó dinero y me ayudó a escoger la ropa. Tiene buen gusto, ¿no crees?

Tea asintió, aunque la confusión se retrataba claramente en su mirada. Pero pronto se recuperó de la sorpresa y volvió a dirigirle a Yami una sonrisa de ésas que bastarían para poner en funcionamiento a toda una central eléctrica.

- Bueno, me alegro mucho de que ya tengas todo lo que necesitas. ¿Vendrías conmigo sólo para hacerme compañía, entonces? Los dos, quiero decir - añadió rápidamente.

- Por supuesto que iremos contigo, Tea - contestó Yugi antes de que el otro pudiera decir palabra -. Yo sólo podré estar con ustedes un rato, porque tengo clases... pero estoy seguro de que Yami podrá hacerte compañía perfectamente.

Los ojos de Tea se iluminaron y una sonrisa aún más cegadora que la anterior apareció en su rostro; mientras su mirada buscaba la aprobación del ex faraón.

_¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, aibou? No es que no me agrade Tea, pero ya te he dicho que..._

_Venga, Yami. Compláceme, ¿sí?_

_Es que sé que ella te gusta y no entiendo qué pretendes..._

_Ya lo entenderás después, lo prometo._

Yami no tuvo más remedio que asentir, ya que Yugi así lo quería. No deseaba contrariar a su hikari, pero seguía sin comprender la razón de su extraño comportamiento... se suponía que debía estar ayudándolo a alejarse de Tea, y en lugar de eso lo orillaba a salir con ellos, asumiendo que después se iría a clases y los dejaría solos.

Los tres salieron juntos de la tienda; Yugi y Tea pronto empezaron a conversar al ver en un muro el anuncio de un evento internacional de baile de salón que se llevaría a cabo en la ciudad. La chica estaba matriculada en una academia de danza contemporánea y su pasión por el baile era bien conocida por todos sus amigos, así que cualquier tema relacionado la entusiasmaba.

A pesar de que ella trató de hacerlo participar en la conversación, Yami permaneció callado y algo taciturno. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar; como Seto Kaiba, por ejemplo.

Penetrar en los recuerdos de Kaiba le había dado al ex faraón una prueba incontrovertible del poderoso vínculo que los unía. Entendía ahora la actitud de fría ira del joven empresario... era su única arma contra la pasión que presenciaba y que sentía en sus recuerdos, pasión que la persona que era ahora no podía -ni quería- comprender ni aceptar.

Adoraba mirarse en aquellos majestuosos ojos azules cuando estaban en medio de un duelo, cuando casi podía ver cómo planeaba su próxima jugada y la esperaba con ansiedad. Sabía ahora lo que tanto había extrañado en los años que tenía sin verle... la sensación de estar vivo que tenía sólo estando en su presencia, sólo enfrentándose a él. Ganarle era un beneficio marginal al que apenas le concedía importancia, aunque sabía que para Kaiba importaba demasiado; para él, lo importante estaba en el proceso, en la cercanía de sus almas durante el duelo, en la intensidad casi brutal con la que se enfrentaban.

Analizándolo fríamente, no le extrañaba que su aibou se hubiera dado cuenta del tremendo trasfondo emocional y físico que habían tenido esos duelos; por algo el enano había sabido de su atracción hacia Kaiba mucho antes de que hubiera sido capaz de admitirlo ante sí mismo.

- ¿Yami? ¡Yami! - aparentemente Yugi había estado tratando de llamar su atención por un buen rato, porque parecía inquieto y Tea lucía algo amoscada.

- Lo siento, aibou. Estaba pensando.

- Bien, sólo quería avisarte que tengo que irme ya a clases. Te dejo en buena compañía - una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Yugi, y Yami temió por su suerte.

Acompañar a Tea de compras no fue tan malo como esperaba, si exceptuaba los constantes sonrojos y los vacilantes comentarios destinados a hacerle hablar acerca de su -inexistente por el momento- vida personal. La chica se probó varios atuendos atrevidos y los sometió a su aprobación, quizás esperando que él le dedicara algún cumplido exagerado; pero Yami se limitó a hablar lo menos posible... la apreciaba, mas no se sentía ni tan siquiera un poco atraído hacia ella, y además la moda femenina actual se le antojaba demasiado caprichosa como para emitir un juicio.

Al igual que en su ronda de compras con Mai, terminaron sentados en torno a una mesa en el atrio de un centro comercial; esta vez, Yami insistió en pagar su helado con el dinero que Yugi le había dado, pero Tea se había mostrado tan ofendida ante semejante idea que al final tuvo que ceder.

Iba ya por la mitad de su helado de vainilla cuando Tea se aclaró la garganta para atraer su atención.

- Yami... yo...

- ¿Sí? - la alentó el ex faraón, distraídamente.

- Hace mucho tiempo que... que quiero decirte algo.

El tono de la chica encendió todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Yami. No se le iba a declarar, ¿o sí? Oh, no, no, no... Ra en los cielos... esto iba a ser muy embarazoso, mucho...

- ¿De qué se trata, Tea?

- Yami... yo... tú... ¡tú me gustas mucho! - soltó de pronto, de carrerilla y sin respirar; luego prosiguió rápidamente, como si tratara de decirlo todo antes de perder el valor del que se había armado: - Y quisiera saber si tú... si ahora que... que estás en tu propio cuerpo, considerarías... pensarías en salir conmigo.

- ¿Salir contigo? - el joven, a estas alturas, estaba alarmadísimo y confundido - ¿Qué estamos haciendo entonces? ¿No hemos salido?

- ¡No! No entiendes... quiero decir salir como novios... - la chica rió nerviosamente - rayos, ¿cómo eran estas cosas en el Antiguo Egipto? ¿No salía la gente con otra gente que le gustara?

- No sabría decirte. Mi matrimonio con mi hermana mayor fue arreglado, y nunca hice uso de mis concubinas - dijo Yami simplemente, aunque seguía confundido -. Pero Tea, si entiendo lo que quieres decir... y creo entenderlo... debo aclararte que yo no siento lo mismo.

- ¿Qué?

- Es que yo... - no tuvo tiempo de terminar, porque en ese momento la joven frente a él puso los ojos en blanco y cayó sobre la mesa con un ruido seco, golpeándose la cara y tirando el helado al piso. Yami se precipitó hacia ella, tratando de reanimarla - ¡Tea! ¡Tea! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Responde, por favor!

La chica continuaba respirando con alguna dificultad, pero parecía estar inconsciente. ¿Se habría desmayado? ¡Pero si él no había dicho nada que pudiera inquietarla de esa manera... aún! Sus ojos buscaron ayuda alrededor; los ocupantes de las mesas aledañas los miraban con curiosidad, pero nadie intervino hasta que un hombre que vestía tan informalmente como ellos se acercó a la mesa con paso cauteloso.

- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? Soy médico - añadió, vacilante.

- Por favor, se lo agradecería - dijo Yami automáticamente, mientras seguía tratando de reanimarla -, mi amiga se ha desmayado de pronto y no reacciona...

El hombre sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo mojó con el agua del vaso que se había volcado sobre la mesa al caer Tea sobre ella; entonces pidió a Yami que se apartara un momento y aplicó la improvisada compresa al rostro de la chica, hablándole continuamente. El joven los observaba impotente, sin saber qué hacer.

Al levantar la mirada, vio frente a él a Merit, en una forma que parecía sólida pero que sin embargo no proyectaba sombra alguna sobre el suelo del soleado atrio. La mujer lo miró con rabia, miró a la caída Tea con desprecio, y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia él y lo escupió a la cara. A continuación, se desvaneció en el aire tan súbitamente como había aparecido.

Yami, estupefacto, sintió la saliva espesa de la mujer deslizarse por su rostro, pero cuando levantó la mano para quitársela, sólo sintió su piel.

El médico no lograba reanimar a Tea, y hablaba ya de trasladarla a una clínica; pero Yami lo escuchaba sólo a medias. Se abalanzó sobre la chica y le levantó los párpados, observando que los iris azules debajo de ellos tenían un extraño tono opaco, como nublado, y que la pupila casi había desaparecido.

Tea no estaba desmayada. Su alma estaba atrapada en el reino de las sombras.

Merit al fin atacaba de frente.

* * *

**N.A. (favor leer):** Heme aquí de nuevo... más vale tarde que nunca, he tenido mucho trabajo y encima problemas con la computadora; para rematar en cuanto me han dado vacaciones he caído enferma XD. Antes de que chillen: lo que le pasa a Tea es parte del fic y está justificado; no es simple Tea-bashing. El recuerdo de este capítulo se sitúa en Francia a comienzos de 1485. Cuando me enteré de qué iba el juego Duelists of the Roses de inmediato lo relacioné con la historia, y recordé que los contemporáneos de Henry VII, como su nuera Catalina de Aragón, lo describen como un hombre delgado, pálido y anguloso, de cabellos rubios y enormes ojos grises, de apariencia envejecida y enigmática; serio, triste y pensativo... y claro, a una se le dispara la imaginación: ¿porqué estaba triste el rey? xDDDD. La madre del rey, Margaret Beaufort, era toda una intrigante y uno de los sospechosos más fuertes de hacer eliminar a los príncipes en la Torre XD. Respecto al comentario de Christian, el tatarabuelo de Henry VII, y en este caso, también de Christian, Edward II, fue un connotado homosexual que un siglo y medio antes escandalizó a la corte con sus favoritos -en especial Hugh Spencer- hasta que su esposa Isabelle, la "Loba de Francia", conspiró con su amante Lord Mortimer para matarle y hacerse con la regencia. Si ya les digo que la historia inglesa es deliciosa XDDDDDDD 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Black Kymera_(ya ves la interpretación que hace K de la razón de la existencia de Mokuba en esta vida y no en las otras. Pretty sad, huh? Y no notaste que en el cap anterior Yami dejó claro que piensa lo mismo, aunque no de la misma forma XDDD. Esa mezcla de fortaleza y fragilidad es lo más atrayente...), _Yuu _(a ver si ahora me pongo al día...), _Xin Tamao _(ya te digo, Xin, que no hay cuidado XDD; como ya te dije, la variedad de parejas las reservo para otros fics, en éste me gusta la intensidad centrada en estos dos), _Shiroi Tsuki_ (si no lo has jugado no te has perdido de gran cosa, porque es un muermo XD),_ Anny Pervert Snape_ (como ya dije, me gusta una buena ración de angst pero sin excesos... resulta más realista y menos doloroso, tanto para lectores como para personajes. Hace mucho que no leo fics S/J, y no recuerdo alguno en inglés particularmente; ve a favorite authors en mi perfil y busca a Suisei Lady Dragon, su fic Winter Dogs es S/J en español y el único que sigo por el momento. Hay que presionarla pa que siga XD. Soporto a Seto como uke cuando se presenta de una manera lógica y continúa siendo Seto, no cuando lo humillan o lo desvirtúan para convertirlo en el "débil", porque creo en mantener en carácter al personaje y también que ser uke no es sinónimo de debilidad)_, Lena Hiyasaki_ (Hola de nuevo, Lena! Pues yo pienso tres cuartos de lo mismo... y bueno, es imposible complacer a todo el mundo, y en primer lugar está mi satisfacción y entretenimiento personal XD), _Little Kei _(bueno, ya te envié la respuesta por mail, espero que la hayas recibido y te haya servido de algo, aunque mi cabeza no siempre está clara XD),_ Guerrera Lunar & Rex _(jajaja, frío pero sabroso, así es! Pronto conocerán toda la historia de Christian. XDDD Diox, el ojón tratando de calmar al enojón... ya verán, ya verán),_ BlackTsuki_ (yo también soy ferviente fan del S/Y, y NO pienso dejar este fic bajo ningún concepto; de hecho, los tres que estoy publicando van a seguir. Me agrada que menciones que no hace tanta falta el limón para que interese XDD. Y gracias a ti), _Mrs. Valgarv_ (hace rato que no nos vemos ;;, es el trabajo. Y si te fijas, ellos dos son así... Yami, orgullo y todo, es capaz de abrir su corazón hacia los que quiere; Seto no puede por el temor a ser lastimado y por la barrera que se ha autoimpuesto), _Clow Reed_ (yo no tengo ;; y si tuviera estaría el triple de cansada all final del día XD. Y eso es una verdad como un templo... tengo fics que considero son buenos y nadie les ha dicho por ahí te pudras, pero igual estoy satisfecha con ellos. Hice el S/J para divertirme, porque es una pareja muy buena para el smut XD), _Itzukiai_ (sintiendo las sensaciones, ¿eh? Bandida XD. Y bueno, ése fue un fic de sensaciones, éste lo es de angst y melancolía y me alegra que también te guste. He estado muy presionada con el trabajo, pero como viste me las arreglé para concursar con un dibujo y todo XDD. Gracias mil), _Escila_ (pues nada, tú a leer que esa historia es muy interesante. Ya verás a Merit), _Águila Fanel_ (gracias, y sí, las intrigas apenas comienzan XDD), _Hisaki Raiden_ (eres la prueba de que no se puede complacer a todos; ya ves que fuiste la única a la que le pareció pesado XD. En fin, les advertí que si querían algo ligero no lo buscaran aquí), _Big Kahuna_ (gracias por el mail y... okole maluna hauoli maoli oe! xDD), _Yami Atemu 91_ (gracias por tus comentarios, bienvenida XD), _Pierina_ ¡(bienvenida!).


	12. Celos

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado. 

**Advertencia (leer porfa):** al intentar subir el cap, me la ha jugado y ha echado a perder la mayor parte del formato. He sabido por otros autores que esto lleva pasando un tiempo ya. He intentado corregir la mayor cantidad posible de omisiones, ustedes saben que soy obsesiva con los errores, pero si sigo en este plan no publico; así que ya saben: no me responsabilizo por signos de interrogación perdidos, guiones o comas faltantes. Generalmente faltan los signos de apertura al inicio de una frase, que el editor no los acepta. He tratado de corregir de manera tal que el sentido quede intacto a pesar de lo que se coma el editor... esperemos que haya medio funcionado. Si esto sigue tendré que mudar la historia a otro server que no sea ffnet.

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**Celos**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Seto Kaiba había amanecido sintiéndose verdaderamente descansado; lo cual era muy extraño en él. Si bien se había programado para no soñar, evitando las pesadillas recurrentes para que sus escasas horas de sueño fueran verdaderamente efectivas y pudiera levantarse con la mente clara y despejada, esta vez había sido diferente. Se sentía más ligero, menos tenso que de costumbre, aunque su humor no había mejorado.

Después de desayunar con Mokuba, partió hacia Kaiba Corp y la mañana comenzó de manera casi rutinaria con una reunión del directorio de la empresa para discutir el estado actual de las operaciones en América; reunión que hizo renacer su migraña al tener que lidiar con los miembros más fastidiosos del consejo. Sin embargo, logró mantener su actitud calmada y gélida, quizás debido al hecho de que llevaba encima el cetro del milenio, cuidadosamente atado a su cinturón debajo de la chaqueta de su traje gris azulado. En cierto modo, el llevar encima esa _cosa_ -como insistía en llamarlo en la intimidad de sus pensamientos- lo tranquilizaba.

Claro que tener que admitir semejante debilidad le causaba un _gran_ malestar...

Al salir de la reunión se encerró en su despacho a hacer algo totalmente fuera de su rutina, algo de índole enteramente personal y que ya urgía de su atención: la identidad del faraón. Un par de horas de investigación, unas cuantas llamadas, algunas entradas ilegales en diversas bases de datos gubernamentales... y su propósito pronto tuvo una forma concreta.

Con o sin la aprobación del faraón, Kaiba ya había decidido crearle una identidad como el hermano ilegítimo de Yugi Moto, nacido y criado en El Cairo. En realidad, para él fue un divertido ejercicio de higiene mental imaginarse la historia completa y luego buscar en las bases de datos a alguna mujer egipcia ya fallecida con el perfil requerido para ser la "madre" de Yami; el joven aparecería como un huérfano criado por los Ishtar, lo que explicaría sus lazos con dicha familia.

Una vez hecho todo el trabajo requerido por el momento, se echó hacia atrás en el enorme sillón que presidía su oficina y miró hacia el sencillo cielorraso color crema. No creía que el faraón tuviera problema alguno para aceptar la historia que había creado para él; al fin y al cabo, él y Yugi compartían un parecido más que obvio, aunque no pudieran ser considerados mellizos gracias a los rasgos físicos que los diferenciaban y que también eran muy obvios.

Sin embargo, había en todo este asunto algo más que molestaba a Kaiba; una inquietud de la que sólo había sido consciente el día anterior, cuando había visto al faraón quedarse muy quieto y silencioso mientras sus ojos se nublaban, seguramente conferenciando con su hikari. Su relación era muy, muy íntima... dos almas que habían compartido un mismo cuerpo, que evidentemente seguían comunicándose en un nivel desconocido para la mayoría de los mortales... dos personas que a pesar de haber sido separadas daban la impresión de seguir unidas.

No podía saber qué existía entre ese yami y su hikari en particular. Yugi tenía una influencia obvia sobre el faraón, era capaz de calmarlo cuando estaba molesto y de evitar que actuara con la impulsividad y la violencia de las que Kaiba lo sabía muy capaz. Cuidaban el uno del otro, se preocupaban el uno por el otro y se querían, eso era evidente... hasta qué extremos llegaba ese cariño era ya un tema completamente distinto y algo en lo que el joven empresario se negaba a pensar. Pero realmente no podía evitar especular.

Quizás estaba pensando mal. Quizás la relación entre esos dos era sólo la más pura de las amistades, aunada a un lazo fraternal posiblemente tan fuerte como el que lo unía a Mokuba; pero de alguna manera, el pensar que seguramente había "algo más" lo hacía sentir muy incómodo.

Incómodo. Qué delicioso eufemismo.

No le incomodaba, no. Lo enfermaba, lo enfurecía, lo alteraba... y todo eso junto lo atemorizaba, porque la palabra "celos" nunca había formado parte de su vocabulario regular y ahora se veía obligado a incorporarla a su léxico mental. No era tan idiota como para negar que lo que sentía ahora era tan intenso, que hacía palidecer en comparación todo lo que había sentido en su vida, incluyendo el odio y el omnipresente deseo de ganarlas todas.

Genial, estupendo... no sólo se sentía atraído hacia Yami de una manera casi insensata, sino que además estaba celoso de Yugi y de la relación tan especial e íntima que mantenía con el faraón, con _su_ faraón. Allí estaba de nuevo la maldita posesividad, recorriendo sus venas como un veneno...

¿Sentiría el faraón lo mismo hacia él?

No lo creía probable. Su vida actual estaba influenciada por Yugi; eso disminuiría la compulsión que, al menos teóricamente, debía arrastrarlo hacia su rival.

Él, Seto Kaiba, era la reencarnación de la persona a la que el faraón había amado no en una, sino en dos vidas; pero en ninguna de esas dos vidas anteriores había existido Yugi, así como no había existido Mokuba. ¿Cuál era el valor del bondadoso enano en la ecuación?

Elemental, mi querido Kaiba... no era difícil deducir que Yugi había nacido para devolverle la vida al faraón, y quizás para evitar que la antigua promesa hecha por él y por Seth acabara por arruinarle esa nueva vida.

Yami adoraba a su luz, y era muy probable que lo quisiera de manera romántica -ante este pensamiento, el joven empresario frunció los labios en un gesto desdeñoso-pero eso no era asunto suyo. No le importaba que Yugi tuviera un lugar permanente en el corazón del ex soberano mientras que él nunca podría entrar; al fin y al cabo, la vida no sólo lo había incapacitado para querer a alguna otra persona, sino que también lo había convertido en alguien a quien nadie más que su hermano podría querer.

Y después de todo... ¿qué era el amor? Una debilidad, algo que otras personas podían utilizar en tu contra.. y eso era algo que Kaiba no quería. No necesitaba esas pendejadas. Lo que realmente le interesaba eran las señales que el faraón había dado de sentir cierta atracción hacia su rival...

Podía ser que sus sentimientos hacia Seth hubieran disminuido, que se hubieran fragmentado en el tiempo, y que sólo la sombra de aquel juramento pudiera atraerlo hacia su peor rival, el que había sido más que odioso con su querido hikari. Podía suceder que el faraón lo detestara y al mismo tiempo se sintiera físicamente atraído hacia él. Rayos. Eso tenía que ser duro para el ex soberano.

Bueno, no era un paseo por el campo para él, tampoco.

Tenía trabajo que hacer, pero no podía concentrarse lo suficiente. No podía quedarse simplemente mirando al techo mientras pensaba en el faraón... estaba en verdad enfermándose, si no se vigilaba iba a terminar escribiendo su nombre en los informes técnicos como lo haría una adolescente enamorada en sus cuadernos del colegio.

_¡Kaiba!_

El cielorraso sobre su cabeza pareció bailar al ritmo del repentino mareo que lo asaltó, al escuchar precisamente la voz de la persona en la que estaba pensando... sólo que, aunque sonaba lejana, se escuchaba _dentro_ de su cabeza. Igual que la jodida Merit. El colmo.

_¿Me escuchas?_

Oh, fabuloso. Conexión mental directa... quizás ahora no tendría porqué sentirse celoso de Yugi, pensó con ironía. Luchó contra la náusea y palpó el cetro del milenio por encima de su chaqueta, tratando de recuperar algo de estabilidad ante la energía que de pronto recorría su cuerpo, reaccionando ante la voz del faraón. Su mente formuló automáticamente las palabras, como si estuviera hablando por teléfono.

_- Faraón, mi cabeza no es un receptor de radio. Esto es muy incómodo, y además padezco de migraña._

_- Necesito tu ayuda._

_- Siempre la necesitas. Eso resulta muy refrescante para mi persona de vez en cuando, pero también fastidia. ¿Qué te pasa ahora?_

Hubo una pausa, y por un momento el joven deseó estar frente a él, para tratar de adivinar lo que pensaba mirando aquellos fantásticos ojos. Listo: lo que ni el mismísimo Gozaburo Kaiba con sus "métodos" había podido lograr, Yami lo conseguía de un plumazo... estaba al fin perdiendo la chaveta del todo. Ojalá que este asunto de la telepatía no implicase que el faraón podía escuchar todo lo que pensaba, porque entonces estaría en problemas. _Graves_ problemas.

_- Estoy en el Hospital Central de Domino, y..._

-_ ¿QUÉ?_

Millones de pensamientos ominosos cruzaron por su cabeza en cuestión de segundos, y quizás su sensación de alarma se transmitió a través de la conexión, porque cuando la voz de Yami volvió a escucharse sonaba algo divertida.

_- Es conmovedor que te preocupes por mí, pero estoy bien. Tranquilízate._

_- Púdrete - _el darse cuenta de que había dado una demostración de su debilidad lo hizo enfurecer.

_- Se trata de Merit, ha atacado a Tea cuando estaba conmigo y ha aprisionado su alma en el reino de las sombras. Ella está inconsciente y me ayudaron a traerla a emergencias..._

Tea, Tea... ¿quién rayos era Tea?

Ah, ya. La amiga de Yugi, la que tenía un extraño concepto de la moda y andaba siempre dando discursos sobre la amistad. ¿Qué hacía andando con Yami? Mejor no pensar en eso, había otras prioridades... si el alma de la chica estaba atrapada en el reino de las sombras -el concepto seguía resultándole indigesto, pero qué más daba, eso significaba que sus problemas con Merit seguramente irían a peor.

_- No te muevas de allí. Voy por ti, hay que sacarla del hospital y ponerla en un centro privado con seguridad_ - su tono era seco y práctico.

_- Gracias, Kaiba._

Un gruñido mental fue toda la respuesta que Yami recibió, y Kaiba podía jurar que lo había escuchado reírse antes de que la conexión mental cesara. Se puso en acción, haciendo una llamada tras otra, y al cabo de diez minutos abandonaba la sede de Kaiba Corp en su limosina, después de ordenar a su secretaria que cancelara sus compromisos por el momento.

Cuando arribó a la entrada de emergencias del hospital, quince minutos después, la ambulancia privada que había solicitado ya se encontraba esperando afuera; bajó de la limosina y atravesó rápidamente las puertas automáticas, avanzando por el pasillo.

Allí estaba el faraón, luciendo -en su nada modesta opinión- demasiado comestible para su propio bien en un suéter suave que destacaba la luminosidad de su piel morena, y unos jeans tan ajustados que parecían una segunda piel. A su lado estaba una enfermera, una linda cosita pelirroja con grandes ojos grises que parecía fascinada con él, a juzgar por sus gestos nerviosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Kaiba sintió deseos de estrangularla allí mismo, pero se limitó a apretar los dientes estoicamente y a abordar a Yami con su brusquedad habitual.

-Espero que ya tengan a la chicalista para irse. La ambulancia y los paramédicos esperan afuera.

- Ah... eso era lo que trataba de decirle, señorita - intervino Yami, algo azorado por la rudeza del otro joven -. Estoy esperando a que autoricen el traslado de mi amiga.

- Yo... - la chica boqueó como un pez, mirando de uno a otro con asombro; Kaiba, ya al cabo de su paciencia, le lanzó la mirada más amenazante de la que era capaz. Mirada que se tornó francamente asesina cuando Yami, tratando de que la pelirroja reaccionara, la tomó por el brazo y la sacudió ligeramente.

- No tengo todo el día - la frase fue poco más que un gruñido amenazante que hizo saltar a la enfermerita, quien acto seguido sonrió nerviosamente y huyó pasillo abajo.

- Eres encantador, Kaiba. Tienes un don de gentes impresionante - dijo al fin Yami, con sarcasmo.

- Gracias. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

- Asustaste a la pobre chica...

- Ya lo creo, estaba atontada mirándote como si fueras un pedazo de carne - las irónicas palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas, y al instante se arrepintió. Había sonado casi tan celoso como se sentía...

El faraón había fruncido el ceño y se disponía a hablar cuando la enfermera regresó, esta vez acompañada por un doctor; era éste un hombre bajito y calvo, ataviado con una bata blanca, que se quedó mirando a Kaiba con la boca abierta. Pero su atención pronto se desvió del archiconocido millonario hacia su singular acompañante.

- Supongo que usted es el señor Yami Moto - el faraón asintió -. Entiendo que ha solicitado sacar a la paciente Tea Gardner del hospital...

- Ya está dispuesto - intervino Kaiba bruscamente, antes de que el otro joven pudiera abrir la boca -; afuera espera una ambulancia con paramédicos.

- Pero... está en coma, la tenemos bajo observación - señaló tímidamente el doctor, recibiendo a continuación una mirada aviesa por parte del empresario, que lo hizo encogerse levemente.

- Será trasladada a un centro médico privado bajo _mi_ responsabilidad - el tono utilizado no dejaba lugar a objeciones, y al calvito no le quedó más remedio que asentir.

- Bien, si usted se responsabiliza, señor Kaiba... prepararemos su egreso de inmediato - se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente para llamar la atención de la enfermera, que de nuevo se había quedado embobada mirando a los dos jóvenes. Al final el doctor tuvo que propinarle un leve codazo para que reaccionara, y sólo entonces lo siguió pasillo abajo, sonrojada a más no poder.

Kaiba se quedó de pie en el pasillo, junto a Yami, que lo miró con abierta curiosidad.

- Has tenido más recuerdos, Kaiba?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Claro que lo es, yo aparezco en esos recuerdos. ¿Qué has visto?

- Nada que pueda servirte de algo.

- Creo que sólo yo puedo decidir si me sirve o no...

- Pero son _mis_ recuerdos y sólo yo puedo decidir sobre ellos. Y he decidido que _no_ quiero compartirlos contigo.

- Eres tan terco y odioso - exclamó Yami con exasperación, pateando el piso en un gesto más propio de un infante berrinchudo que de un respetable soberano. Ante semejante despliegue de malcriadez, Kaiba sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y toda la sangre que debía estar irrigando su cerebro se dirigía en tropel hacia el sur de su cuerpo; logró controlarse con un supremo esfuerzo y sacó a flote su sonrisita más sarcástica.

- Mira quién lo dice...

- No entiendo porqué me tratas como si me detestaras - dijo al fin, calmándose un poco-. Sé que no me odias...

- Ah, conque lo _sabes_... ¿viste esa información en una bola de cristal, o fue en tu preciado rompecabezas? En todo caso, eres tú quien me detesta; yo sólo respondo...

La enfermera pelirroja regresó y, con la cara completamente roja y las manos temblorosas, le tendió al joven millonario una carpeta con una serie de papeles.

- L-las formas q-que debe llenar, se-señor Kaiba - tartamudeó, con una vocecilla apenas audible.

Sin decir nada, el joven tomó los papeles y los leyó sumariamente antes de llenarlos y firmarlos, dejando constancia de que retiraba a la paciente bajo su completa responsabilidad. Cuando ya firmaba el último formato, el doctor y un par de fornidos enfermeros arribaron llevando a Tea, inmóvil y pálida en una camilla.

Unos minutos después, la joven se encontraba eficientemente instalada en la parte posterior de la ambulancia, vigilada por un paramédico; Yami se disponía a acompañarles, pero Kaiba no iba a permitirlo. Sabía que lo más prudente era permanecer alejado del faraón, pero no podía evitarlo: el deseo de gravitar a su alrededor era muy fuerte y no provenía sólo de la maldita compulsión causada por el juramento de Seth.

Así que lo tomó de un brazo con firmeza, guiándolo hacia la limosina, sin encontrar más resistencia que un leve sobresalto. Sentir aquella piel tersa y el juego de músculos bajo ella casi acabó con su autocontrol, y tuvo que soltarlo como si fuera una papa caliente al llegar al vehículo. Allí el faraón, en lugar de ocupar el asiento frente a él, optó por sentarse a su lado; Kaiba podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo aunque no se tocaban, y le costó mucho trabajo dar la orden de partida al conductor con su sequedad acostumbrada.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos en completo silencio, durante los cuales Yami, a juzgar por su mirada perdida, se dedicó a conferenciar con su hikari. Cuando al fin sus ojos se enfocaron de nuevo, Kaiba dejó de mirarle y tuvo que controlar un estremecimiento al escuchar su voz.

- Yo no te detesto ¿sabes? Sé que no eres una mala persona, sólo una persona guiada por ideas equivocadas...

- Muy generoso de tu parte - le soltó con acritud -; pero te advierto que si esto tiene que ver con obtener información sobre tu _querido_ Seth, puedes ir olvidándote del asunto.

- Mi "querido" Seth? Por lo visto tus recuerdos han sido mucho más detallados que los míos. ¿Qué has visto en en ellos que no quieres decirme, Kaiba- podía sentir la mirada aguda del faraón sobre él, pero se mantuvo mirando hacia el frente con terquedad.

- Ya te lo he dicho... nada que pueda serte útil. Ni tampoco a mí, por cierto.

- Por favor - la voz de pronto no era autoritaria ni demandante, sino suave y con un toque de súplica; todo lo cual tuvo un efecto inesperado en él. Se volvió a mirar los fascinantes ojos, que en ese momento parecían hechos de terciopelo rojo oscuro , sea lo que sea, necesito saberlo. Tú más que nadie deberías comprender mi necesidad de _saber_.

Oh. El faraón ciertamente carecía de la virtud conmovedora de los redondeados e inocentes ojazos de Yugi; pero sin duda alguna sabía cómo utilizar su considerable encanto a voluntad. Ahora mismo Kaiba se sentía dividido entre el deseo de conservar al menos parte de su dignidad y pose, y el de contarle todo, incluyendo los pocos detalles íntimos de los que disponía. Y nada le hubiera complacido más -oh, horror de horrores- que brindarle una demostración en vivo de esos "detalles"...

Ya no cabía duda de que el paso de los años y el roce constante con Mokuba lo habían ablandado más de lo que pensaba. Pobre viejo Kaiba, volviéndose una marioneta en su edad adulta.

... pero quizás podría darle una versión corregida y editada...

No señor, de ninguna manera, eso no iba a pasar. No iba a humillarse de ese modo.

- No hay mucho que pueda decirte, en realidad. Y como sea, no creo que te sirva de mucho aferrarte al pasado; tienes una vida completamente nueva frente a ti y deberías aprovecharla...

- No lo veo de esa forma - repuso Yami, meneando la cabeza en un gesto negativo -; tú has podido dejar atrás tu pasado en esta vida porque sabías lo que estabas dejando. Yo necesito conocer mi pasado para poder dar finalmente ese paso. Me comprendes ¿verdad?

Oh, sí; lo comprendía demasiado bien. Un suspiro involuntario escapó de sus labios y apartó la mirada del faraón, fijándola en el paisaje cambiante de la ciudad a través de la ventanilla opuesta. La situación se estaba escapando de su control; fuera del lazo indestructible que lo unía a su hermano menor, Kaiba nunca se había enfrentado a algo tan visceral e ilógico como las emociones que Yami despertaba en él.

- Digamos que sí - concedió al fin, para salirse del juego -. Pero no es el momento de preocuparnos por tonterías, faraón: Merit acaba de dejar a tu amiga fuera de juego, y si no pensamos en una manera de detenerla, pronto algún otro de tus amigos podría correr la misma suerte...

Lo salvó la campana, literalmente: la limosina y la ambulancia acababan de detenerse frente a la lujosa y moderna fachada de una clínica, y después de apearse los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en un remolino de órdenes y papeleo. Tea pronto fue trasladada a una habitación tan suntuosamente decorada que parecía la suite de un hotel cinco estrellas, si se exceptuaban los modernos aparatos de monitoreo, el respirador y la cama reclinable.

Yami se dejó caer en uno de los mullidos divanes destinados a las visitas y miró a la chica inconsciente con aire sombrío.

- Supongo que ya le has avisado a Yugi, faraón...

- Sólo falta la dirección.

- Toma - dijo Kaiba secamente, tendiéndole una tarjeta de la clínica y sentándose a su lado, casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

El faraón se quedó muy quieto y su mirada se nubló, lo cual hizo suponer a Kaiba que estaba hablando con su hikari de nuevo. Y ya puestos a ello... tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se había establecido la conexión mental entre ellos; a lo mejor tenía que ver con el hecho de que ahora llevaba el cetro encima de manera permanente. Esperó a que la mirada rojiza volviera a aclararse antes de hacer su pregunta.

- Esto de la comunicación telepática es una novedad. ¿Lo descubriste ahora, o ya podías y no habías utilizado ese medio?

- No lo sé; quise hablarte para pedir ayuda, pero cuando la enfermera me guió hacia el teléfono me di cuenta de que no tenía tu número - un leve rubor de vergüenza coloreó los pómulos del joven -. Entonces traté de llamarte con mi mente y lo logré... llevas el cetro contigo ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Pues eso es, por eso pudiste responderme... tus poderes están despertando y el cetro los... ayuda, supongo.

- Quieres decir que los amplifica, o algo por el estilo...

- Ésa es la palabra justa.

El silencio se hizo en la lujosa habitación, y otra vez fue Yami quien lo rompió, sobresaltándolo.

- Temo por mis amigos, Kaiba - el tono era tan sincero y preocupado que el joven no se sintió capaz de hacer uso de su acostumbrado sarcasmo.

- Lo sé.

- También temo por ti.

- No deberías. Se supone que ahora soy capaz de protegerme bastante bien yo solo - por una vez no se sentía motivado a responderle con una acidez de las suyas.

- No puedes impedir que me preocupe - dijo, sonriendo levemente.

- Haz lo que quieras. Lo que en verdad me extraña es que la bruja de pronto tenga poderes para manifestarse así...

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo - Yami frunció el ceño , es un espíritu incorpóreo y sin embargo hoy parecía aún más... sólida que ayer... casi como si ese poder fuera nuevo para ella, como si lo hubiera adquirido de la noche a la mañana. Ayer fue capaz de entrar en tus recuerdos y de manifestarse ante mí, pero no creí que pudiera hacer algo como lo que le ha hecho a Tea...

- Basura espiritual aparte, la lógica me dice que esa mujer debe estar extrayendo su poder de algún lado, faraón. Probablemente obtuvo una buena dosis de él, y es por eso que está más fuerte... pero no tanto como para atacarme directamente, ahora que sabe que tengo el cetro del milenio y puedo utilizarlo. Ni mucho menos para atacarte a ti - repuso el joven, distraído, dejándose caer sobre los cojines apoyados contra la pared.

- Pues si sigue así, no tardará mucho en lograr obtener el poder necesario.

- Tú sabes algo más de todo este lío que yo, faraón. ¿Alguna idea de dónde puede estar la fuente de energía de la bruja?

- Podría ser cualquier cosa, Kaiba... desde un objeto encantado hasta una persona, o varias. En este momento podría estar extrayendo energía de la propia Tea, aunque ella carece de poderes mágicos. Mis recuerdos no son claros, pero Merit practicaba un tipo de magia prohibida por nuestra religión, y la mezclaba con la magia de las sombras; era muy hábil.

- Toda una joya de mujercita, la que te gastabas - repuso Kaiba con ironía. Se sentía extrañamente relajado hablando con el faraón... era consciente de que había bajado la guardia, pero no quería volver al modo defensivo; estaba muy cómodo por el momento -. Espera un minuto... si es cierto lo que dices, esa mujer debe haber encontrado una nueva batería, alguien con grandes poderes mágicos. ¿Hay mucha gente así?

- No lo sé - murmuró Yami, volviendo a clavar su mirada en la figura inmóvil de Tea con una expresión de enojo e impotencia en su rostro bronceado.

- Quizás Ishizu o Shadi lo sepan; supongo que podrán rastrear a esas personas y descartarlas como las baterías de la tal Merit. Les preguntaré.

- Vas a verlos - los ojos del faraón se habían agrandado por la sorpresa, y Kaiba casi sonrió, divertido.

- Porqué no? Shadi prometió enseñarme a utilizar el poder de esta cosa - dijo, palpando de nuevo el cetro por encima de su chaqueta -. Planeo ir allá esta noche.

- Kaiba...

- Qué.

- Me dirás qué viste en tus recuerdos- de nuevo utilizó aquel tono suave y sedoso, y Kaiba recordó lo que había pensado el pequeño Seth: el faraón era un manipulador de primera clase. Pero se sentía tan relajado que de pronto no le importaba; incluso le divertía un poco.

- Eres un fastidio. Pero está bien, te lo diré para que me dejes en paz: en el que Shadi presenció, estabas dándote un baño en tu piscina privada y Seth y tú tuvieron una breve y estúpida conversación sobre la conveniencia de bañarse al aire libre después de oscurecido.

- Y porqué le advertiste a Shadi que no me dijera nada?

- Porque no quería que me avergonzara revelando que después de eso presenció una escena censurada en la antedicha piscina - repuso Kaiba. ¡Sorprendente! No le había costado nada decírselo, ni siquiera había enrojecido... la reacción del faraón, sin embargo, fue la de sonrojarse violentamente hasta las raíces de su cabello tricolor.

- Entonces es cierto que fuimos...

- No "fuimos" nada, faraón. Tú y Seth "fueron", y no sé hasta dónde llegaron con eso; se me hace que no demasiado lejos. Y haz el favor de no meterme en el mismo paquete - aclaró secamente. No mentía; después de todo, había sido Seth quien había vivido eso, no él... no importaba que hubiera sido capaz de sentir las mismas emociones, las mismas sensaciones...

- Pero cuando tienes un recuerdo lo _vives_, igual que yo - señaló agudamente Yami, y Kaiba lo miró con manifiesta desconfianza.

- Estás leyendo mi mente, faraón?

- No... no puedo, sólo sería posible si tuviera el ojo del milenio. Porqué lo preguntas-inquirió, confundido.

- Por nada.

- Y respecto a tus recuerdos como Christian? Es frustrante que yo no pueda recordar nada de mi vida como Henry - al decir esto el faraón se mordió el labio inferior son fuerza, y por un momento los deseos de besarlo fueron tan poderosos que Kaiba se sintió mareado.

- Pasa tres cuartos de lo mismo, sólo que la situación de Christian era muy diferente a la de Seth. Para ponerlo más claro, Seth ocupaba una posición de confianza a tu lado, y Christian era simplemente un bandido con el que te encontrabas prácticamente a escondidas - dijo luego de una larga pausa.

- Me gustaría recordar esa vida...

- A mí me gustaría no haberla recordado - confesó de pronto, sin pensarlo, mirando sin ver hacia el frente -. La vida de Christian fue aún más desgraciada que la mía, y eso ya es decir bastante.

Una exquisita sensación de calor se extendió desde su mano pasando por su brazo, hasta invadir todo su cuerpo: el faraón acababa de posar una de sus manos sobre la que él tenía apoyada en el diván, en un gesto que quería ser reconfortante. Y por más que luchara, sintió que no podía retirarla. Volvió su cabeza hacia él, perdiéndose por momentos en las profundidades de aquellos ojos que lo hechizaban.

La mano que le quedaba libre se elevó por voluntad propia y se enredó en el cabello tricolor -sorprendentemente suave considerando su tendencia a desafiar la gravedad, acunando con suavidad la cabeza del faraón. Su propia cabeza se inclinaba hacia adelante, sin que Kaiba pudiera recordar si le había dado permiso para hacerlo; estaba completamente perdido en los ojos rojizos muy abiertos y en aquella boca delicada, entreabierta, invitante.

Aquella boca le estaba rogando silenciosamente que tomara lo que le pertenecía, y Kaiba eliminó en un fluido movimiento la distancia entre ellos, cerrando los ojos y presionando sus labios contra los del faraón, besándolo lentamente, disfrutando del momento. Por momentos ninguno de los dos parecía querer ir más rápido, sus movimientos eran casi perezosos... y entonces los brazos de Yami encontraron su camino y se enlazaron alrededor del cuello de Kaiba, y su boca se abrió aún más, rozando lengua con lengua.

La sensación provocó que una corriente de adrenalina recorriera el cuerpo del joven, pero no se atrevió a apresurar el paso... porque _esto_, tener al faraón en sus brazos, beberse poco a poco su boca, era lo único que quería, lo único que necesitaba-

... entonces sonó una llamada a la puerta de la habitación. Yami se quedó inmóvil y Kaiba se echó bruscamente hacia atrás, reasumiendo su posición echada en el diván, con la respiración agitada y la dolorosa y ridícula sensación de que acababan de arrebatarle lo único que valía la pena en el mundo.

El doctor que se encargaría de vigilar a Tea había llegado, acompañado de una enfermera, y se acercaba a él para obtener detalles acerca de su nueva paciente. El joven empresario tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para recobrar el equilibrio y controlar su voz y sus gestos, pero lo logró.

- Él podrá decirle mejor que yo lo que ocurrió - hizo señas hacia el faraón, sin mirarlo , estaba con ella cuando pasó.

Escuchó a Yami explicar lo que había ocurrido con una voz que al principio se le antojó ligeramente inestable, y se alegró por un momento de no haber sido el único sacudido por semejante beso. Oh, rayos. Había besado al faraón, el beso había sido plenamente correspondido, y esta vez no había sido un sueño, ni un recuerdo. No era posible, no, no...

El doctor se volvió hacia él para asegurarle, con voz tranquila y pausada, que Tea se encontraba en buenas manos y que su equipo la estaría monitoreando continuamente, atentos a cualquier cambio en su estado; él se limitó a asentir varias veces, con su mejor cara de póker. Cuando el doctor se dispuso a retirarse él también se puso de pie, viendo abierta la posibilidad de eclipsarse sin tener que hablar con Yami. Sonaba increíble y hasta vergonzoso, pero de momento no creía poder sostener el tipo por mucho rato si volvía a quedarse a solas con el faraón.

- Yugi viene en camino, supongo - afirmó, fingiendo alisar las arrugas en su chaqueta para no tener que mirarlo.

- Sí... ya salió de clases - la voz de Yami era algo vacilante, como si quisiera preguntarle algo y no pudiera articular con claridad.

- Entonces me retiro; tengo cosas que hacer. He dado ya los primeros pasos para crearte una identidad, pero hablaremos de eso después, si no te importa. Estarás bien aquí hasta que Yugi llegue.

Sin mirarlo, se dirigió hacia la puerta y abandonó la habitación, en pos del doctor. Mientras recorría el pasillo camino a la salida, el rostro imperturbable ocultaba su agitación y temor... no podía olvidar lo cómodo que se había sentido durante esos escasos minutos de conversación casi normal con el faraón... casi como si fueran amigos, como si la brecha que los separaba en esta vida simplemente no existiera.

Y luego el beso, ese beso que él había iniciado al sentir que Yami lo tocaba, y que había sido deliciosamente correspondido durante unos breves momentos de locura... no podía pensar en eso, no podía ser, él en realidad no sentía nada... nada más que una fuerte atracción y la compulsión originada por aquel absurdo juramento. Nada más.

Abordó de nuevo la limosina y ordenó que lo llevaran de regreso a la sede de Kaiba Corp; la única manera de olvidar por unas horas lo que acababa de pasar era sumergirse en el trabajo, y eso iba a hacer.

* * *

Yami, por su parte, estaba más confundido y dolido que molesto. No por el beso... eso sólo provocaba que su corazón se acelerara y su rostro se sonrojara de vergüenza y placer al recordar cómo había sucumbido ante el roce de los labios de Kaiba, y el total abandono con el que había respondido. 

Le molestaba la forma en la que Kaiba había partido sin mirarlo siquiera, pero entendía el impacto brutal que podía haber sido para él lo que acababa de suceder. Era probable que para el otro joven lo ocurrido fuera no sólo incomprensible, sino además humillante, dado el carácter infernal que se gastaba. Lo había besado como si no pudiera evitarlo, como si una fuerza mayor lo empujara, y él le había respondido simplemente guiado por la fuerza de su instinto y su deseo.

Odiaba pensar que Kaiba no se sentía tan atraído como él. _Odiaba_ pensar que quizás se veía arrastrado por la poderosa magia que de alguna manera los unía... no soportaba pensar eso porque él sí sabía lo que sentía, y aunque las vidas pasadas tenían un papel importante en la estructura de esos sentimientos, no constituían el centro de los mismos. A él le gustaba Seto Kaiba aquí y ahora, y así había sido desde el momento en que se enfrentaron por primera vez, a pesar del antagonismo, la rivalidad y la ira que se interponían entre ellos.

Se echó hacia atrás sobre los cojines, en la misma posición que el otro joven ocupara previamente, sintiéndose terriblemente frustrado y vacío. ¿Porqué no podía recordar su vida como Henry? Quizás eso podría ayudarle a comprender a la persona que era Seto Kaiba hoy en día... porque, aparentemente, Christian había sido tan infeliz como él. A diferencia de Seth, que siempre había sido respetado e incluso querido a pesar de su carácter indómito y sarcástico y sus frecuentes brotes de mal humor.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró hasta el nivel más profundo que podía, tratando de buscar en su mente... pero eso sólo lo llevó a su vida previa como el faraón, a la misma enorme habitación en la que vivía y trabajaba entonces. Se sorprendió cuando los sentimientos que había experimentado en ese momento lo golpearon con fuerza: la tristeza, la confusión y la ira se revolvían en su estómago como un veneno. Este recuerdo era diferente a los demás.

_Sus manos sostenían el rollo de papiro, pero los caracteres en él grabados danzaban frente a sus ojos sin concretarse en algo que pudiera comprender... estaba distraído y confundido. No podía entender porqué Seth lo evitaba; lo había evadido durante días, después de que Mahado los sorprendiera unidos en aquel íntimo abrazo._

_Sólo recordar los besos y las caricias que habían intercambiado en aquellos breves instantes de pasión, bastaba para hacer que todo su cuerpo reaccionara con violencia. Aun siendo la encarnación de un dios, era tan humano como cualquiera de sus súbditos; y como tal estaba sujeto a las mismas debilidades, emociones y pasiones. Intentar engañarse a sí mismo habría sido algo indigno; por eso no se molestaba en tratar de aplastar sus intensos sentimientos, por prohibidos que fueran._

_Se había sentido poderosamente atraído hacia el más retraído, arrogante y desdeñoso de sus sacerdotes desde el primer momento en que lo vio llegar al palacio, listo para enfrentarse a las pruebas tras las cuales se convertiría en el portador del cetro del milenio. _

_Él tenía apenas doce años, y recordaba haber pensado que aquellos hermosos y fríos ojos azules le eran muy familiares; estaba convencido de que este Seth era el mismo que había vivido en el palacio y jugado con él cuando apenas era poco más que un bebé. Pero nunca pudo confirmarlo, porque cualquier pregunta al respecto se estrellaba contra un muro de silencio, no importaba cuánto pidiera, ordenara o amenazara. Y ahora... ahora que al fin se habían acercado física y espiritualmente, el otro joven huía, sumergiéndose en sus responsabilidades para evitar verle._

_El rollo de papiro se deslizó de sus dedos distraídos y cayó en la mesa frente a la cual se hallaba sentado, con un sonido seco que sobresaltó al otro ocupante de la mesa, que estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo._

_- Majestad - la voz preocupada del joven lo volvió a la realidad, y enfocó su mirada en el noble rostro tostado del portador del anillo del milenio. Mahado. Más que un simple sacerdote, su amigo y consejero... el que siempre había escuchado sus dudas y temores respecto a su gobierno, el que le había dado seguridad y sabias recomendaciones cuando las necesitaba -. ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_El joven vestía una simple túnica blanca en lugar de su elaborado atuendo ceremonial, y con el cabello marrón oscuro al descubierto cayendo pesadamente sobre sus hombros, parecía más joven de lo que era en realidad. El faraón le sonrió levemente, con afecto._

_- Estoy bien. Sólo... me cuesta concentrarme._

_Él no sabía de sus sentimientos hacia Seth; al menos, nunca habían hablado de ello. Pero Mahado era extremadamente inteligente, y si antes no lo sabía, la escena con la que se había topado días atrás en el baño privado del faraón seguramente habría bastado para ponerle al tanto de lo que sucedía. Ya no tendría caso ocultárselo... pero sentía que no podía sacar el tema a colación, y finalmente no tuvo que hacerlo._

_- Imagino que se trata de Seth - no pudo ocultar el leve sobresalto que lo sacudió al escuchar su nombre, pero el solemne joven levantó una mano en señal de calma - Sabe que puede confiar en mí, Majestad... sus secretos son los míos. Fue una suerte que apareciera yo allí, y no Karim o Shada - su boca se curvó en una leve sonrisa._

_- Porqué - preguntó, confundido._

_- Porque le habrían arrancado a Seth de encima creyendo que le estaba haciendo daño - dijo Mahado, vagamente divertido , y seguro que nuestro compañero favorito lo habría pasado muy mal... Shada es muy peligroso con los puños cuando está enfadado._

_- Tú no lo pensaste? No pensaste que yo podía estar en peligro?_

_- Para mí sería absurdo pensar eso estando Seth presente. Puede ser el hombre más irritante e irritable que los rayos del poderoso Ra han iluminado, pero no tengo dudas acerca de su lealtad hacia usted. _

_El faraón enrojeció y miró hacia el balcón. Afuera el sol calcinaba las palmeras y el desierto en la distancia, pero él no apreciaba el fascinante e implacable paisaje; sólo podía pensar en la actitud de Seth, en su lejanía, en su ausencia._

_- Me evita desde ese día._

_- Ya sabe cómo es Seth. No acepta fácilmente que tiene debilidades humanas, como los demás; debe haber sido muy humillante para él ser sorprendido en esa posición... más aún tratándose de mí, porque me soporta menos que al resto de la gente de palacio. Es una persona muy difícil y muy cerrada; la verdad es que no sé cómo se atrevió a..._

_- ... yo lo provoqué - dijo, lentamente. Su sacerdote enrojeció un poco y tosió para ocultar su turbación ante semejante confesión por parte de su soberano; él sonrió un poco ante su obvia incomodidad, pero luego se tornó sombrío de nuevo -. Ahora siempre encuentra una excusa lógica para estar lejos de mí y siento que no puedo soportarlo; no sé qué hice mal._

_- Con Seth nunca se sabe, ése es el problema... - hizo una ligera pausa y lo miró con seriedad - no me gusta saber que sufre por su causa, Majestad._

_- El sufrimiento es sólo una ínfima parte de lo que nos une, y de lo que nos separa, Mahado - vio la extraña expresión en el rostro del sacerdote y frunció el ceño -. Sé perfectamente lo que siento por Seth y lo que él siente por mí, aunque no estemos en posición de expresarlo; mi error fue provocarlo, urgido por mi deseo egoísta de más cercanía física entre los dos._

_- Tan grande es su amor que prefiere justificarlo y echarse usted toda la culpa - había algo de ira en la voz tensa del joven, y aunque sus palabras pudieran haber sido consideradas por cualquiera como un insulto, el soberano no se inmutó. Mahado era su mejor amigo._

_- No. Simplemente su actitud ha sido la correcta, y yo debería dejarlo hacer lo que es correcto - un destello de comprensión brilló en los cálidos ojos marrones del otro joven -. Pero a pesar de que estar cerca es una tortura, saber que me evita es mucho peor. ¿Dónde está ahora?_

_- En el templo. Apenas regresó esta mañana, estaba supervisando las obras en la parte nueva de la ciudad... lo vi muy cansado y distraído, ni siquiera me gruñó cuando lo saludé, como lo hace casi siempre - el rey notó el gran esfuerzo que hacía por conservar la seriedad -. Sé que después de asearse se fue inmediatamente al templo._

_- Haz que lo llamen._

_- Cree que eso sea prudente, Majestad- al ver la mirada de advertencia del soberano se puso de pie, se inclinó levemente y salió. Regresó unos momentos después y volvió a inclinarse respetuosamente - Ya lo he mandado llamar, debe llegar en cualquier momento._

_El faraón se puso se pie y caminó hacia el balcón, deteniéndose junto a las cortinas traslúcidas que separaban la habitación de la especie de terraza exterior. Dejó que el suave tejido agitado por la brisa rozara su cuerpo; llevaba los brazos y las piernas al descubierto, puesto que su atuendo era una corta túnica púrpura ceñida con una banda dorada. Permaneció allí en silencio unos momentos, y luego sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, se volvieron a mirar a Mahado; el sacerdote lo miró y en un instante voló y se arrodilló a sus pies para no abrumarlo con su estatura, similar a la de Seth._

_- Majestad, qué le sucede- sus ojos preocupados se clavaron en él - Por favor, no puedo soportar que sufra..._

_- Sufro por muchas cosas, Mahado - pensó en sus súbditos, en las bandas de forajidos y en los monstruos del reino de las sombras que asolaban los pueblos más apartados; en su propia muerte, que ahora sabía se encontraba muy cercana en el tiempo -. Sufro porque pronto tendré que dejarlos y eso me rompe el corazón..._

_- Majestad... sé que un gran peligro nos amenaza, pero no debe temer... juntos lo enfrentaremos y lograremos la victoria. Y siempre estaremos a su lado para ayudarlo y protegerlo. Usted lo sabe._

_- Lo sé. Pero no podrán protegerme de mi destino, ni podrán evitar que cumpla con mi deber como faraón - dijo con suavidad. Al ver la desesperanza en los ojos de su sacerdote, se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos en un gesto de consuelo; dado que estaba arrodillado, la cabeza del joven terminó apoyada contra su pecho._

_Mahado al principio pareció sobresaltarse y el faraón recordó que no estaba permitido tocar al rey salvo por causas de fuerza mayor. Pero Mahado era su amigo, y tendría que sufrir mucho antes de que todo esto terminara, así que las reglas no le importaban mucho por el momento._

_- Siempre lo serviré, Majestad. En esta vida y en la otra, siempre estaré a su lado - la voz algo vacilante del joven alcanzó sus oídos e hizo que nuevas lágrimas amenazaran con desbordar sus párpados._

_- No quisiera que te sacrificaras por mí, pero... diga lo que diga sé que harás lo que desees, no lo que yo ordene. Te lo agradezco, mi fiel Mahado._

_Su mano acariciaba los largos cabellos con afecto, cuando sintió otra presencia en la habitación; al levantar la mirada, el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho al ver a Seth de pie en el umbral. Había entrado sin hacer ruido, sin hacer sonar como siempre el cetro del milenio contra las bandas de oro que complementaban su atuendo sacerdotal. _

_Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo, pero los ojos azules que tanto amaba estaban llenos de confusión y dolor; y de pronto se dio cuenta del efecto que una mala interpretación de la escena que presenciaba podía tener en él. Y el portador del cetro era bien conocido por su tendencia a pensar lo peor de todo y todos..._

_Se quedó paralizado, y en ese instante Seth se dio media vuelta y abandonó el recinto sin decir ni una palabra._

_- SETH - bramó, recuperando el habla - Vuelve aquí!_

- Yami! Yami... ¿estás bien?

Despertó para encontrarse con los ojos violeta de su hikari, que inclinado sobre él le miraba con preocupación.

- Estoy bien, aibou - repuso débilmente, su cuerpo aún agitado por las intensas emociones que ese recuerdo había evocado.

- Estabas recordando de nuevo ¿verdad? Parecía que sufrías...

- No era un buen recuerdo, Yugi. Hace mucho que llegaste- preguntó, para desviar su atención del tema.

- Sólo un par de minutos. Oh, Yami ¿cómo pudo pasar esto? Pobre de Tea - murmuró el joven, avanzando hacia la cama y tomando una de las pálidas manos de la chica entre las suyas. El faraón podía sentir la profunda y sincera angustia de Yugi, pero no la percibía teñida de algún sentimiento amoroso...

Quizás Yugi finalmente estaba haciéndose a la idea de que la joven nunca lo consideraría algo más que un amigo. Era algo que Yami no había pensado antes, pero era probable que su hikari se hubiera _acostumbrado_ a pensar que amaba a Tea porque era su única amiga desde la niñez... quizás sería capaz de superarlo si ella no le correspondía. El pequeño y valeroso joven era mucho más fuerte y sensato de lo que cualquiera podría pensar.

- Mucho me temo que es culpa mía, aibou... debí alejarme de todos apenas supe que ella estaba aquí - susurró.

- No nos engañemos, Yami... si esa mujer quiere vengarse de ti, todos los que estamos a tu alrededor somos blancos potenciales; alejarte no serviría de nada, y no te lo permitiríamos. Todos somos amigos y nos aceptamos como somos, con las ventajas y riesgos que eso implica - repuso Yugi con la sorprendente sabiduría de la que a veces hacía gala, volviéndose hacia su yami y envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo -. Te queremos, y ni Merit ni nadie va a alejarte de nosotros ¿lo entiendes?

Yami sonrió débilmente.

* * *

Ya oscurecía cuando Kaiba llegó a la casona en la que vivían Ishizu y Shadi, después de haber hecho que su secretaria, temprano en la tarde, los llamara para avisarles de su visita. Para su sorpresa, después de pasar por la barrera de guardias, fue el mismísimo Shadi quien le abrió la puerta. 

- Dónde está Ishizu? Creí que ustedes siempre estaban juntos.

- Salió temprano - repuso calmadamente Shadi , estoy preocupado porque puedo sentir cierta agitación en su espíritu.

Kaiba casi suelta un resoplido sarcástico ante esa afirmación... el rostro del alto joven moreno siempre lucía la misma expresión calmada e imperturbable, hasta cuando decía que estaba preocupado. Shadi era aún más eficiente que él en el delicado arte de alejar del escrutinio público cualquier emoción que pudiera estar sintiendo; salvo en contadas ocasiones, por supuesto.

- No la habrá atrapado Merit ¿o sí? Imagino que a estas alturas ya sabes lo que le pasó a la amiga de Yugi...

- Sí... Yugi me llamó esta tarde, estaba muy afectado por lo sucedido. Pero Ishizu se encuentra bien, sólo que muy atribulada; debe regresar de un momento a otro.

- No puedes comunicarte con ella a través de la telepatía, o con la llave?

- No. Ella no tiene tus poderes; podría hacerle daño si lo intento - repuso el joven con paciencia, sin parecer molesto por sus preguntas.

Kaiba se maldijo, y ya era la enésima vez que lo hacía ese día. No comprendía a qué se debía el súbito deseo de preguntar idioteces, si a él Ishizu le importaba un comino, salvo en la medida en que pudiera ayudarle o serle útil. Pero claro, el día entero había sido toda una aventura bizarra, así que no era de extrañar que estuviese actuando completamente fuera de carácter.

Estaba tan distraído rumiando insultos hacia sí mismo y hacia el mundo en general, que apenas notó que Shadi lo guiaba hasta el sótano en el que había visto por primera vez la momia del faraón; se podían apreciar sus enormes dimensiones ahora que estaba libre de equipos electrónicos. Ahora, además de toda la parafernalia egipcia pintada en las paredes iluminadas por antorchas -Kaiba se preguntó vagamente qué clase de sistema de ventilación usarían para no terminar asfixiados, había un gran altar con un ídolo de piedra que se le antojó muy familiar.

Permaneció de pie en medio del enorme recinto mientras Shadi abría un arcón de madera pintada y tallada y sacaba de él un rollo que resultó ser una pequeña alfombra ricamente bordada; la extendió en el piso frente al ídolo y le indicó al joven que se arrodillara en ella. Buena precaución para no arruinar el costoso traje que llevaba...

Se arrodilló sin chistar, desabrochándose la chaqueta, y miró al solemne joven moreno esperando que le dijera lo que debía hacer a continuación. Notó que los ojos del otro habían captado el brillo dorado del cetro del milenio, asegurado a su cinturón por medio de una correa doble de cuero.

- Esto no va a ser fácil - anunció, haciendo que Kaiba mirase hacia el techo e hiciera una mueca en señal de irritación -. Debes demostrar que puedes controlar el poder que tienes antes de aprender cómo utilizarlo. Y para eso tienes que ser capaz de proyectar tu fuerza interior y materializar tu ka.

- No sé de qué estás hablando, pero sea lo que sea, dime de una vez qué tengo que hacer y ahórrate la poesía ¿vale?

- Eres muy terco y grosero - dijo lentamente Shadi, con un brillo de diversión en sus extraños ojazos. Kaiba arrugó la nariz en un gesto desdeñoso.

- Es la segunda vez que me dicen eso hoy. Y te advierto, para que no te gastes, que conmigo no funcionan ni los halagos ni los insultos.

- Debe haber sido el faraón quien te lo dijo... siempre te lo decía entonces ¿sabes?.

- Se lo decía a Seth, no a mí. Y haz el favor de ir al grano ¿quieres?

Shadi suspiró, moviendo la cabeza en señal negativa ante la tremenda terquedad del joven.

- Debes relajarte, dejar que tu energía fluya y escuchar lo que voy a decir...

- Relajarme, claro - Kaiba resopló. ¿Otra vez? La última vez que se había "relajado" había experimentado cosas bastante feas. No quería pasar por eso de nuevo.

- Venga, Kaiba, estoy aquí para ayudarte - dijo al fin Shadi, algo de exasperación colándose en su voz generalmente tan monótona que daba sueño -. Tranquilízate ¿quieres? Y trata de aclarar tu mente de todo prejuicio, porque si no lo haces no lograrás proyectar tu fuerza interior y todos tus intentos por defenderte serán inútiles.

Kaiba le dirigió una mirada colérica, pero aunque la palabra "relajación" estaba tan lejana de su persona como la luna, trató con todas sus fuerzas de poner la mente en blanco. Pudo escuchar la voz sedante de Shadi entonando un cántico en su lengua antigua, pero con el paso de los minutos apenas lograba captar el significado de las palabras. Sus brazos, relajados, se movieron inconscientemente, abriéndose y elevándose por encima de su cabeza.

La luz de las antorchas a cada lado de la estatua de piedra parecía más intensa por momentos, y los contornos de la habitación se diluían frente a sus ojos; para evitar la pérdida total de control, los cerró y se concentró en el cántico suave pero intenso.

Su cuerpo de pronto se sentía ligero, ingrávido; a pesar de que seguía consciente de que se hallaba arrodillado en el piso, se sentía casi como si flotara. Por un momento experimentó temor al sentir que algo se expandía por todo su ser, como si su corazón de pronto creciera y creciera y amenazara con desbordarse de su cuerpo... pero casi de inmediato volvió a relajarse. No era una amenaza. No lo era.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando todas sus emociones -el temor, el deseo, el rencor, la ira- parecieron estallar y brotar por cada poro de su piel. El cántico de Shadi había cesado, y Kaiba, sólo un poco asustado -aunque no lo hubiera admitido ni siquiera bajo tortura, bajó los brazos y abrió de nuevo los ojos en el silencio casi tangible que había descendido sobre el sótano. El joven moreno, que había permanecido a su lado, miraba hacia arriba; y él automáticamente levantó la mirada para ver qué era lo que atraía su atención.

Sobre él, vívido, hermoso y más real que cualquiera de sus hologramas, flotaba un dragón que a primera vista parecía el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, bañándolo con su cálido aliento. Pero no era el mismo dragón de su baraja... sus alas y sus garras eran completamente negras.

* * *

**N.A.:** Muy emotivo, eh? Los he extrañado, chicos! Gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus comentarios, y gomen por la tardanza: he estado bastante enferma y luego me ha agarrado el trabajo de lleno. Encima se suponía que este cap lo postearía el viernes pasado y ffnet me la jugó... qué les puedo decir, odio esos errores y tengo la mecha muy corta (como Seto). Les recuerdo que esto es en gran medida un AU, por lo que aunque mantengo la mayor parte del background conocido para cada personaje y/o circunstancia, lo ajusto a mis condiciones y a los requerimientos del fic. Ah, y los ojos del Mahado niño son castaños, así que me quedo con ellos aunque de adulto, con la incongruencia típica del anime, los ponen más claros. Umm. Hay unos que piden que haya más recuerdos del Antiguo Egipto, y otros que piden menos flashbacks y más acción, pero verán: esta historia ya está planeada, y tendrá la cantidad de flashbacks necesarios para completar los vacíos que de momento existen en el conocimiento de esas vidas. Ni más ni menos, se los prometo. 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Anny Pervert Snape _(estoy de acuerdo contigo en todo eso XD), _Ushiha Yuuna _(eso de avance como pareja va a tardar...), _Akire Rosales _(¡eeh! Que yo no he bloqueado nada, ni siquiera sabía que eso se podía hacer XDD cómo me he reído con su review, de veras¡es que quieren mandar a mucha gente al reino de las sombras!), _Yami Atemu-91_ (todas las interrupciones tienen su razón de ser, te lo aseguro. Por Ra, otra más que odia a Tea XD),_ Yaired_ (sí, fue una buena manera de empezar la noche, jajaja. Que explique lo de los "favoritos"¡Si está clarito! Las amantes del rey en las cortes de Inglaterra y Francia tenían gran influencia en su entorno y eran llamadas "favoritas"; sólo que en el caso de Edward II, eran hombres XDDD)_, Pierina_ (bueno, cada quien tiene su gusto, el S/J es más popular. Gracias por tus comentarios¿estudias historia?), _Hisaki Raiden _(no, no fue la última vez que se vieron, ya verás. La cantidad de recuerdos varía en función de lo que considero que la trama necesita; y bueno, trato de respetar lo más que puedo a esos personajes que tanto me gustan. Pues no está mal, yo también tengo originales pero no han visto la luz del día XD. Trataré de leer, pero no te prometo nada porque estoy hasta las metras),_ Lena Hiyasaki _(me alegra saber que conservo el ritmo a pesar de llevar tres líneas temporales XDD. Te confieso que al principio la historia de Christian y Seth iba a ser un spin off completo, porque es bastante complicada, pero lo he dejado para después; y sí, la historia de Inglaterra es divina y me disloca XDD),_ Guerrera Lunar Rex_ (es bueno leerlos a todos ustedes también, créanme que ya somos como familia y también los extraño. Es que el trabajo, los altibajos de salud y otras responsabilidades me absorben y me cuesta sentarme a escribir...), _Atemu no Kitsune_ (una cosa es que lo acepte y otra que actúe en consecuencia XD), _María_ (tú siempre tan gráfica XDDD), _Black Kymera_ (tranquila que ya habrá tiempo de que le cante las cuarenta; y no te equivocas en tus suposiciones. Ya verás porqué Merit es tan fuerte, y ten paciencia que no pienso humillar a Seto para cambiar su manera de ver las cosas... él lo hace solito, hay cosas que piensa que son humillantes sin que lo sean en realidad, es su forma de ser XD. Me agrada la idea de un Mokuba crecido capaz de poner a su hermano mayor "en los palitos" sin dejar de mostrarle su cariño; después de todo él es un chico extremadamente inteligente también), _Black Tsuki _(sí, pierde y va al fin al mundo de los muertos, es triste pero era el final más lógico... y existen diferencias muy complejas entre esos tres yamis, fíjate bien. Jajaja, conque promoviendo¿eh? La buena propaganda nunca está de más XD), _Xin Tamao_ (otra más que odia a Tea XD. Sí, vienen bastantes...), _Taose _(me temo que no he entendido mucho tu rev, pero si te molesta la posibilidad de ver a Seto haciendo de uke te recomiendo que leas las notas de autor de mi fic Dorado y Cálido, allí verás mi punto de vista al respecto).


	13. Dragones y serpientes

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado... ya encontré a un cochino plagiario de mis fics y le hice la vida de cuadritos. Siempre habrá quien se dé cuenta y te delate, sucio ladrón...

**Advertencia:** he tenido que cambiar el formato al detestado estilo inglés (con comillas), porque el quickedit de ffnet arruina todo y borra los guiones; de igual manera borra los signos de exclamación e interrogación, así que los pongo al final de cada frase. Espero que perdonen aunque no es mi culpa, dammit...

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

**Dragones y serpientes**

Sobre él, vívido, hermoso y más real que cualquiera de sus hologramas, flotaba un dragón que a primera vista parecía el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, bañándolo con su cálido aliento. Pero no era el mismo dragón de su baraja... sus alas y sus garras eran completamente negras.

"¿Qué diablos es... eso?" - su voz emergió vacilante y apenas inteligible. Shadi, que continuaba a su lado, respondió con su voz calmada de siempre.

"Es tu ka. Tu fuerza interior, tu esencia, la sombra que forma parte de ti."

"¿Porqué sus alas son negras?"

"No lo sé. El ka de Seth, Dious, se fusionó con el Dragón Blanco; fue el legado de Kisara al morir... pero el dragón era totalmente blanco, y tu ka debería ser exactamente igual."

"Kisara? Quién era ésa?"

"Una doncella a la que le salvaste la vida," - dijo Shadi con aire ausente, cambiando de sujeto sin darse cuenta. Kaiba frunció el ceño - "ella poseía el ka del dragón blanco... había escuchado parte de la historia gracias a Shimon y algunos sirvientes, pero tú mismo me contaste el resto después de tu coronación. Querías tener más poder, y por eso viajabas en busca de personas que tuvieran un ka fuerte... así encontraste a Kisara, pero para apoderarte de su ka tenías que matarla y no quisiste, no eras un asesino."

"Pero ella murió. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Tu padre, Akunadin, la mató por ti;" - Kaiba le miró horrorizado - "estaba poseído por el mal, como luego lo estarías tú gracias a él. No pudimos prevenirlo porque él único que sabía que él era tu padre era Shimon, y estaba bajo un juramento de silencio impuesto por el faraón Akunamunkanon."

"Detente. No quiero saber más."

"No hay mucho más que pueda decirte. Y respecto al dragón, me figuro que el cambio en su apariencia tiene que ver con las experiencias de tus dos últimas vidas, incluyendo ésta."

Era una buena explicación. Su alma estaba irremediablemente corrupta, por eso el dragón no era completamente blanco... ya no era puro, pero seguía presentando tal imagen de poder y belleza! No podía darle una explicación lógica al ser que se había materializado sobre él, y por el momento tampoco quería dársela. Era simplemente fascinante, punto.

Y la historia de Kisara... aún recordaba una de las visiones que había experimentado durante Battle City, aquélla en la que Seth, de rodillas, sostenía entre sus brazos a una mujer pálida y de cabellos claros frente a un altar. Recordaba los sentimientos de dolor, culpa e impotencia que Seth experimentaba; sabía que la mujer entre sus brazos estaba muerta.

Shadi había cambiado de posición. Ahora se encontraba en el pequeño altar, frente a él, y juntaba las manos en un gesto que recordaba a una oración.

"Ordénale a tu dragón que me ataque."

"Qué? Yo?"

"Claro." - repuso el alto joven moreno con paciencia - "Piensa que estás en uno de tus duelos, si eso te hace sentir más cómodo."

"Dragón! Ataca!" - exclamó Kaiba, tratando de usar el mismo tono que antaño usara en sus duelos. Falló miserablemente; la gran criatura encima de él movió apenas la cabeza y le resopló encima en un gesto desdeñoso que le recordó su propia actitud, ya que a todas luces gritaba "vete al diablo". Sonrió divertido cuando la bocanada de aire caliente agitó sus cabellos.

Sin lugar a dudas este hermoso ser formaba parte de él...

"No te distraigas, Kaiba, concéntrate!. Ese dragón es una parte de ti mismo, pero también tiene su propia personalidad... tienes que reconocerlo, transmitirle tu afecto y respeto para que te obedezca."

Esta vez hizo caso de las palabras de Shadi, pero sólo por lo mucho que le interesaba el extraño fenómeno que tenía lugar frente a él. Recordaba todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que Yugi se había referido al "corazón de las cartas", y cómo había despreciado esa noción por considerarla ridícula; sin embargo, la afinidad que existía entre él y sus dragones desmentía sus palabras de desprecio.

Lo cual no le había impedido tratar a sus dragones con muy poco respeto en más de una ocasión... y le avergonzaba tanto pensar en ello que un rubor involuntario asomó a sus mejillas. Los dragones blancos de ojos azules de su baraja no veían acción desde hacía muchos años, desde su último enfrentamiento con Yami; pero a veces, cuando se encontraba abrumado por alguna razón, sacaba esas cartas de su baraja y las extendía frente a él en su escritorio, sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortado ante su majestuosidad y belleza.

Las cartas no eran simples trozos de cartón pintado... eran los símbolos de un poder antiguo, un poder que de alguna manera seguía viviendo en su ser, aunque siempre hubiera declarado no creer en la magia. Como la bella criatura que, suspendida en el aire sobre él, le miraba con algo que hubiera podido jurar era una mezcla de expectación y desdén, y a quien debía demostrar que era digno de ser obedecido.

Por la simple fuerza del instinto, o quizás reconociendo las fuerzas desconocidas que se ocultaban en su interior, Kaiba sintió que estaba transmitiendo sus pensamientos al dragón: el afecto que había sentido siempre hacia sus preciadas cartas, a pesar de los errores cometidos por obra del orgullo y la desesperación. Miró directamente y sin parpadear a los enormes ojos azules y el dragón se movió ligeramente, ladeando su cabeza en una actitud más bien inquisitiva.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos que parecieron siglos, el dragón inclinó su cabeza hacia él y rozó levemente su hombro; sin vacilar, y como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, Kaiba elevó sus manos y lo acarició, sintiéndolo perfectamente sólido y real... la piel blanca y rugosa era fría al tacto, y al examinarla de cerca se advertía en ella un toque iridiscente, como perlado, que era lo que le daba el aspecto metálico al verlo de lejos.

Se puso de pie y miró a Shadi, que seguía parado frente a él con las manos unidas, y sonrió; no con su sonrisa sarcástica de siempre, sino con una genuina, llena de un orgullo casi infantil.

"¡Ataca!" - la exclamación, fuerte y clara, tuvo un efecto inmediato: el dragón volvió rápidamente la cabeza y se abalanzó sobre el joven del turbante; de sus fauces brotó un torrente de fuego blanco azulado que lo envolvió, y durante unos segundos el resplandor fue tan intenso que no se podía ver nada.

Por momentos, y a pesar de que Shadi le había pedido ser atacado, Kaiba temió por su seguridad; pero al disminuir el resplandor y disiparse el humo, vio que el joven moreno seguía allí, con las manos unidas y los ojos cerrados en total concentración. La diferencia estribaba en que ahora una de sus rodillas se apoyaba en el suelo... una especie de burbuja lo rodeaba, pero fuera lo que fuera era evidente que no había alcanzado a absorber por completo el impacto del ataque del dragón. Éste permanecía ahora junto a Kaiba, su cabeza rozando el hombro de su dueño, hermoso y tranquilo pero aún amenazante.

Shadi abrió los ojos y los miró, la sombra de una sonrisa curvando su boca y arruinando su imagen imperturbable, al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo.

"Lo has hecho parecer fácil, Kaiba."

"No lo fue" - dijo éste secamente, acariciando con aire ausente la cabeza de la noble bestia.

"Sientes el poder ahora?"

"Sí."

"No hay muchas personas que puedan materializar su ka de esta forma. Ishizu y Marik no pueden; Bakura podría hacerlo si tuviera un cuerpo propio... pero todos sabemos que es preferible que eso no suceda. Yo puedo, pero el esfuerzo drena mi energía y no logro desarrollar ni la mitad del poder que acabas de mostrar."

"Puede causar un daño real?" - preguntó, deslizando sus largos dedos por la rugosa piel justo encima de un gran ojo azul. El dragón cerró los ojos y emitió un extraño sonido, bajo y cavernoso, que en un gato habría podido ser clasificado como un ronroneo; al escucharlo, la semi sonrisa de Shadi se amplió hasta alcanzar el status de sonrisa completa.

"Kaiba, ES real... por supuesto que puede. Fue agradable descubrir que no querías hacerme daño..."

"Ah, sí? Y cómo sabes eso?"

"No me atacó con todas sus fuerzas, respondiendo a tus deseos de no dañarme. Aún así, fue difícil para mí resistir el impacto."

"Es hermoso." - la voz femenina a sus espaldas lo hizo volverse bruscamente; el dragón gruñó amenazante a la figura que acababa de aparecer en el umbral. Era Ishizu, ataviada con una suntuosa túnica amarilla que destacaba su espléndida figura... y sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados por el llanto.

"Qué ha sucedido?" - preguntó serenamente Shadi, acercándose a ella con paso mesurado.

"Desde esta mañana siento un vacío..." - se llevó la mano al pecho, en un gesto que de pronto la hizo parecer indefensa y vulnerable. No estaba tan serena como Shadi; de hecho, la voz ronca temblaba un poco y expresaba angustia - "no sabía lo que era hasta que me di cuenta de que no podía sentir la presencia de mi hermano. Entonces traté de comunicarme con él y con Odion, he estado tratando toda la tarde, pero... no lo he logrado, y nadie contesta el teléfono. No sé qué hacer!"

Shadi le tomó las manos en un gesto reconfortante. Kaiba, que se había quedado atrás mirándolos con interés, puso los ojos en blanco. Le bastó desearlo para que el dragón, después de empujarle levemente con su cabeza, se desvaneciera lentamente en el aire -no supo cómo lo hizo, ni estaba como para averiguarlo-; sólo entonces avanzó hacia la pareja.

"Lamento interrumpir tan tierno momento," - dijo, con el mismo tono sarcástico que usaba antaño para decidirse a Yugi/Yami en sus duelos - "pero esto me recuerda que tenía una pregunta para ti, Shadi. Es posible que esa mujer esté utilizando personas como baterías? El faraón dijo que sí."

"Sí, es posible." - contestó el aludido, y de inmediato sus ojos se agrandaron al comprender las implicaciones de lo que Kaiba acababa de decir.

"Entonces es posible que haya secuestrado al hermano de Ishizu y al otro como-se-llame y los esté usando, no? Ellos tienen poderes mágicos, según infiero."

Ishizu le miró con sorpresa y consternación; Shadi se limitó a bajar la cabeza con aire meditabundo.

"Si es eso lo que ha pasado, sus vidas corren grave peligro."

"Según el faraón, Merit parecía más fuerte cuando la vio hoy; así que es más que probable."

"Oh, Ra, protégelos! Mi pobre hermano, y Odion!" - los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer?" - las palabras del empresario sobresaltaron a la joven; al ver su expresión, él resopló con aire irritado - "No pongas esa cara de sorpresa: este asunto me concierne tanto como a ti, porque esa mujer es una amenaza para mi existencia... y por lo tanto para la seguridad de mi hermano. Dime, Shadi: hay algo que podamos hacer?"

"Acabar con Merit," - repuso llanamente el aludido - "pero no creo que podríamos: ella parece estar muy fuerte, el faraón aún no está en condiciones de usar sus poderes, y tú tampoco eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte a ella de igual a igual. Además, no podemos hacerlo si no sabemos dónde encontrarla..."

"Qué positivo eres, gracias." - resopló Kaiba, dirigiéndole una mirada aviesa.

"Sólo estoy siendo realista. Es duro, pero es lo que hay."

"Seamos prácticos, entonces, y tratemos de resolver lo que está más a mano. Se puede hacer algo por Marik y el otro como-se-llame?"

"Encontrarlos y aislarlos. No podríamos regresarlos del Reino de las Sombras, pero al menos podríamos crear una barrera para que ella no pueda acceder con facilidad a su energía. Claro que esto es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo... primero tendríamos que encontrarlos, y para ello tendríamos que viajar a El Cairo y rezar para que hayan dejado algún rastro."

"Si los han secuestrado para servir de fuente de energía, seguramente sus cuerpos continúan con vida, no?" - preguntó Kaiba, sacando de su bolsillo el móvil. Cuando Shadi asintió, marcó un número - "Los haré buscar. Sé quiénes pueden encontrarlos y traerlos aquí, arrancándoselos a quien los tenga..."

"... con el mínimo de violencia posible, verdad?" - preguntó Shadi, algo receloso.

"Dejaré de lado por el momento la acusación que acabas de hacerme, Shadi." - el resplandor de la cólera animó por momentos el gélido azul de los ojos de Kaiba - "Los hombres que voy a enviar _no_ son criminales, ni asesinos; son especialistas bien pagados, con dinero _limpio_ que me he ganado trabajando. Si la bruja tiene seguidores o esclavos que traten de impedirlo, éstos sufrirán las consecuencias; pero no se les hará daño en la medida de lo posible."

Momentáneamente sin palabras, el joven moreno se limitó a asentir. Kaiba entonces procedió a hacer varias llamadas, interrumpiéndose sólo para pedir más datos a Ishizu acerca de los desaparecidos; una vez finalizadas las llamadas, después de dar órdenes de ser avisado en cuanto tuvieran noticias, se volvió hacia ellos.

"Hasta mañana." - dijo, con fría cortesía.

"Adónde vas?" - preguntó Ishizu, atribulada.

"A mi casa. Debo descansar si quiero enfrentarme a los problemas con la mente despejada."

"Debes entrenar tu ka..." - le advirtió Shadi a su vez.

"Lo haré. Pero ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones, como bien sabes." - repuso el joven, secamente.

Shadi tenía que saber lo que le habían costado esos minutos en los que el dragón se había materializado y había atacado: estaba prácticamente agotado, aunque no lo demostraba por la fuerza del entrenamiento y el orgullo. Se sentía cansado, los párpados le pesaban, tenía sueño y hambre...

"Comprendo. Nos avisarás si tienes noticias, verdad?"

"Por supuesto."

Sin más, Kaiba dio las buenas noches con inusual cortesía y se fue. Una hora, una ducha, un par de vasos de leche y seis emparedados después, Kaiba pudo al fin echarse en su cama. Ya se había asegurado de que Mokuba estuviera dormido, lo cual le había librado -al menos de momento- del torrente inagotable de preguntas que seguramente le haría el chico de haber estado despierto.

Esperaba que viniera a él algún recuerdo, como la noche anterior... pero que al menos lo dejara dormir después.

* * *

No tardó en recibir lo que esperaba: un recuerdo, esta vez de Christian.

Estaba en un campamento de guerra. Las tiendas sembradas por todas partes, los soldados preparando sus armas y el ambiente belicoso eran los indicadores más seguros; Christian parecía sentirse como en casa, porque avanzaba cabalgando con soltura. Se apeó de su caballo y desató de la silla el pesado fardo que contenía su armadura de batalla, echándoselo a cuestas. Un mocito delgado y sucio, seguramente algún aprendiz de escudero, le lanzó una extraña mirada al tomar las riendas de sus manos; antes de alejarse con el enorme garañón negro camino a los establos de campaña.

Él se encogió de hombros y aseguró la distribución correcta del peso en su espalda antes de continuar.

Sus pasos rápidos no fueron detenidos por nadie, aunque muchos soldados le miraron con extrañeza y un par de ellos incluso con abierta hostilidad. No tardó en alcanzar la tienda más grande, y los soldados de guardia, reconociéndole y evidentemente bajo órdenes expresas, apartaron sus armas para dejarle pasar. Sin embargo, se quedó parado por un momento al ver algo incongruente en la entrada de otra tienda: una atractiva mujer, elegantemente vestida de negro de pies a cabeza...

Los ojos verdes de la mujer le miraban con odio.

Kaiba se estremeció. Christian había sentido algo extraño, como si reconociera a la mujer; pero no le prestó demasiada atención y penetró en la tienda, dejando el fardo en un rincón antes de enfrentarse con los ocupantes de la misma.

Henry estaba allí, vestido de rojo y negro y rodeado por sus consejeros, y sus singulares ojos se iluminaron al verle; la sonrisa que le dirigió hizo que el corazón le latiera con más fuerza dentro del pecho. Hacía meses que no se veían, desde su encuentro en suelo francés, en la posada cercana a las posesiones de Margaret Beaufort, la madre del energético joven que era conde de Richmond y futuro rey de Inglaterra.

"Christian! Habéis venido, como prometisteis..." - les hizo señas a sus consejeros, entre los que se encontraba el viejo Morton, para que salieran.

Los hombres obedecieron, no sin antes dirigirle al recién llegado miradas que iban desde el puro y simple recelo hasta la más descarada hostilidad -esto último por parte del más viejo de todos. No bien hubieron salido, Henry se puso de pie y avanzó hacia él, deteniéndose a un par de pasos.

"Habéis esperado hasta el último momento, sin embargo... nos dirigimos al encuentro del ejército de Richard dentro de unos momentos."

"Así lo quise."

"Para llevarme la contraria, supongo."

"Suponéis demasiado." - dijo secamente - "He traído mi armadura, como podéis ver... dije que iba a luchar por vos y con vos y lo cumpliré. Por cierto, vi a una mujer allá afuera... una dama, vestida de negro. No se supone que no debería haber ninguna mujer en el campamento a estas alturas?"

"Seguro visteis a la hija o a la esposa de alguno de mis generales..." - dijo Henry, mostrando poco interés en el asunto- "algunas de ellas se negaron a marcharse en vísperas de la batalla. Quizá Elaine, la hija de Brandon... o Jane Herbert, la encontramos en una posada y tuvimos que traerla porque corría peligro quedándose allí sola, con tanto soldado y mercenario en el área. Porqué tanto interés en las mujeres del campamento?" - preguntó, ahora con un aire levemente receloso.

_Jane Herbert?_

"Porque no conozco a la mujer que vi, pero ella a mí sí; y si las miradas mataran, mi cadáver estaría tendido allá afuera."

"Tenéis demasiados enemigos, Christian." - el tono del joven expresaba preocupación, pero el aludido apenas lo escuchó. Estaba distraído pensando en el nombre que acababa de escuchar y cómo le resultaba extrañamente familiar, aunque no alcanzaba a relacionarlo con la mujer que acababa de ver.

Jane Herbert...

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello porque Henry se movió hacia él, poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzarlo... un dedo pálido y encallecido por la doble tarea de sostener la pluma al escribir y la espada al entrenar se deslizó por la mejilla de Kaiba... de Christian; de pronto las palabras habían dejado de ser necesarias.

Esta vez, cuando se besaron, Kaiba sintió que el fuego recorría su cuerpo desde su boca hasta las puntas de los pies; el resto del mundo diluyéndose mientras sus dedos se aferraban a la chaqueta de Henry, atrayéndolo hacia sí con tal brusquedad que sus cuerpos chocaron con fuerza. Boca a boca, manos entrelazándose sólo para luego perderse entre los cabellos y las ropas. Era caliente, húmedo y perfecto.

Kaiba sentía lo que Christian estaba sintiendo: como si sus piernas se tornaran lentamente en una masa gelatinosa y fueran por momentos incapaces de sostener su peso, cada caricia aumentando la tensión del deseo hasta que sentía como si un resorte fuera a saltar dentro de él y a hacerle explotar. Cuando al fin se separaron, estaban sin aliento; Henry sonrió, sus labios enrojecidos y su cabello más revuelto que de costumbre contando la historia de lo que acababa de suceder.

El futuro rey estaba de un excelente humor que en él era más que inusual, y eso inquietaba al otro joven; porque él, en cambio, se encontraba extrañamente nervioso y lleno de presentimientos negativos. _Algo_ no andaba bien, podía sentirlo.

En los últimos meses había tenido, cada vez con más y más frecuencia, sueños extraños y vívidos en los que se veía a sí mismo y a Henry en una época antigua, en un país lejano... esos sueños terminaban siempre en tragedia, en pérdida, en dolor... y lo dejaban lleno de temor al despertar. La frecuencia alarmante de esos sueños le hacía pensar en la cercanía de algún acontecimiento terrible en su propia vida, y temía ver morir a Henry como en el sueño. Por eso estaba allí, dispuesto a luchar a su lado y a protegerlo contra lo que pudiera venir.

"Os he extrañado tanto." - había anhelo, entusiasmo y un brillo de malicia en los ojos color granate, uno que casi logró hacer sonrojar al estoico Christian - "No puedo esperar a que todo esto termine y podamos estar juntos..."

"NO estaremos juntos, Henry. Vais a ocupar el trono y a casaros con Elizabeth cuando hayáis acabado con Richard, como lo hemos planeado. Acaso lo habéis olvidado?"

"Tengo un deber que cumplir y lo haré, no lo he olvidado. Pero estaremos juntos, Christian. Ya lo veréis."

La voz de Henry era firme y seria, y parecía tan determinado que el joven no tuvo corazón para repetirle lo que ya sabía: que sería imposible. En lugar de ello, miró en torno y encontró las piezas de la soberbia armadura que el futuro soberano llevaría al combate, dispuestas sobre el lecho de campaña.

"Vuestra nueva armadura?" - preguntó, tocando los intrincados y apenas perceptibles patrones grabados en el brillante metal.

"Sí, Margaret me la obsequió para la ocasión. ¿Qué os parece?"

"Vuestra madre es un peligro, pero no cabe duda que os malcría a más no poder." - repuso Christian, evitando contestar directamente - "Permitiréis que os ayude a ponérosla?"

"Será un placer." - los intensos ojos parecían sugerir que también sería un placer permitirle quitársela después, y Christian no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento sensual le recorriera el cuerpo.

Eso NO iba a suceder. Un presentimiento le decía que debía saborear estos momentos, porque serían los últimos que pasaría en tranquilidad junto a la persona que se había apoderado de su alma.

Se volvió discretamente mientras el otro joven se despojaba de sus prendas para ponerse las piezas acolchadas que llevaría debajo de la cota de malla; luego puso manos a la obra con eficiencia, no en balde había sido el escudero de su padre. Una vez terminado, observó su obra con detenimiento: Henry resplandecía en la bien pulida armadura, y su rostro expresaba determinación y alegría.

"Ya estáis listo. Debo ir a vestir la mía..."

"Quedaos. Mi escudero os ayudará. Dios sabe que soy incapaz de vestir a nadie." - repuso el joven, divertido - "Lo llamaré, pero primero tenéis que darme un beso para la buena suerte."

"Henry..." - murmuró, dividido entre la exasperación y el deseo.

"Callaos de una vez y haced lo que os digo!"

Al fundir sus labios de nuevo con los del joven, hubo un momento de oscuridad y el escenario cambió. Ahora estaba en medio de la batalla, sobre su caballo, lanzando mandobles con una espada cuya hoja ya estaba cubierta de sangre; podía sentir los ríos de sudor bajando por su cuello y el polvo escociéndole en la garganta. Por todas partes resonaban gritos de guerra y muerte, y la nube de tierra que se levantaba del suelo era de tal magnitud que apenas podía distinguir a la gente enfrentándose a tres metros de su persona.

Henry debía estar relativamente cerca, porque veía a su portaestandarte, Sir William Brandon, luchando con bravura a unos pocos pasos de distancia. Se preguntó si llegaría a ver a su odiado tío Richard entre las filas del enemigo... no había pensado en ello, sólo había pensado que debía luchar por Henry.

Un soldado enemigo lo atacó desde el suelo, clavando una afilada lanza en la parte de la pierna que no estaba cubierta por la armadura; por fortuna el arma resbaló en la cota de malla que llevaba debajo, pero se vio obligado a concentrarse de nuevo en el combate.

Kaiba sintió náuseas y otro momento de oscuridad lo barrió. Al enfocar de nuevo sus ojos, la nube de polvo había descendido un poco y ya casi no se escuchaban gritos... de hecho, un silencio casi tangible parecía descender poco a poco sobre el campo de batalla. Había terminado.

Y un guerrero resplandeciente en su armadura plateada cabalgaba hacia él, victorioso, con la cabeza descubierta y una sonrisa enorme en su hermoso rostro. Christian notó vagamente que el caballo de Henry no era ya la soberbia bestia blanca con la que había salido del campamento, sino un bayo, tomado de alguno de sus soldados; a buen seguro había sido desmontado en algún momento de la batalla y su caballo había resultado herido o muerto.

Pero Henry estaba con vida, aparentemente ileso, feliz, y al fin tendría lo que tanto había deseado. El cuerpo de Richard probablemente yacía sin vida en algún lugar del vasto escenario de Bosworth.

Se quitó lentamente el casco y sacudió sus finos y largos cabellos castaños. ¿Y ahora qué?

No alcanzó a interpretar el súbito temblor que lo recorrió; todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Giró la cabeza en respuesta al presentimiento y vio a un arquero, a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, que bajaba ya su arco. Había disparado.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se clavaron en el resplandor verde de los del arquero. Verdes... ojos verdes. Algo lo golpeó con fuerza entre la base del cuello y el hombro, justo en el punto en el que el peto de la armadura no lo protegía, y un dolor sordo se expandió desde allí, descendiendo hasta su pecho y nublando su vista. Cayó del caballo, su rostro enterrándose en la hierba, y escuchó los gritos desesperados de Henry.

Era su propia muerte la que había presentido. En el sueño había perdido a la persona que más amaba; ahora esa persona lo perdería a él, porque la herida que acababa de recibir era mortal de necesidad. No viviría para ver el triunfo de Henry, no viviría para estar a su lado, no volvería a escuchar su voz ni a tocar su piel... como en el sueño, se habían perdido el uno al otro... otra vez.

"Prendedle! Prended al criminal! Os va la vida en ello!" - la voz se escuchaba más y más cerca- "CHRISTIAN!"

Manos pequeñas y ágiles, despojadas ya de los guanteletes de la armadura, lo volvieron boca arriba. Confusamente distinguió el rostro que tanto amaba justo encima del suyo; la hermosa faz estaba deformada por una expresión de profunda desesperación. Trató de hablar, pero sentía que la sangre lo ahogaba, y no estaba seguro de que podría escucharse a sí mismo por encima del rugir de sus oídos.

"No moriréis, Christian. No moriréis! No podéis dejarme."

"Ha... habéis triunfado..." - logró decir al fin - "es... lo que importa..."

"Será un triunfo vacío sin vos. No me abandonéis, Christian. Os lo ruego." - el joven lloraba, y sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro del caído.

"He... recordado... algo..."

"No sigáis hablando, os hacéis daño!"

"Es... escuchadme. Sabéis que estoy... muriendo... hay algo que debo... deciros..."

"No quiero oírlo! Me lo diréis después, cuando os hayan atendido y estéis recuperado..."

"No... viviré... tanto. Escuchadme. Entonces... me pedisteis que viviera por vos... y lo hice. Viví por vos, y sin vos. Ahora... vos tendréis que vivir por mí, y sin mí... jurad que lo haréis... juradlo..."

Los brazos que los sostenían se tensaron de pronto, y violentos sollozos sacudieron el cuerpo de Henry.

"Os lo juro!"

De nuevo Kaiba sintió la muerte apoderándose lentamente de su cuerpo, el frío congelando sus miembros, su corazón dejando de latir mientras escuchaba unos sollozos cada vez más y más lejanos...

* * *

Despertó sintiéndose peor que antes de acostarse a dormir. De nuevo había vivido la agonía de Christian, como aquella mañana en el gimnasio; pero esta vez había podido ver los acontecimientos que le llevaron a la muerte. Las piezas del rompecabezas caían poco a poco en su lugar.

La mujer de los ojos verdes... el arquero de los ojos verdes.

El profundo, inmensurable e intenso sentimiento que lo unía al joven rey; el dolor que le produjo saber que tendría que dejarle, que nunca más lo vería. Esos sentimientos que Seto Kaiba no conocía, al menos no de otra manera que fuera puramente fraternal, y que le habían sido lanzados a la cara en los recuerdos de Christian.

Suspiró, exhausto.

_"Buenas noches, Seth! Estás débil, has bajado la guardia. Qué has estado haciendo? Cocinando algún pequeño plan para intentar detenerme? Va a ser difícil, muy difícil..."_

Kaiba se estremeció al escuchar de nuevo la voz en su cabeza. Estaba débil, en efecto, por toda la energía que había empleado para materializar su ka y por la forma en la que el recuerdo que acababa de tener lo afectaba; y eso permitía a la bruja penetrar sus defensas con facilidad.

_"Maldita sea, mujer, déjame en paz!"_

_"Que te deje en paz? Bromeas. Acaso tú me dejaste en paz?"_

_"Yo no te he hecho nada. Yo NO soy Seth."_

_"Claro que lo eres. Eres igual a él, eres un mago, tienes el cetro del Milenio y andas detrás de Atem... igual que entonces."_

_"¡Eso no es cierto!"_

_"Claro que sí. Me has arrebatado el poder al cual tenía legítimo derecho, no una sino DOS veces, Seth. Crees que no lo recordaría? He pasado tres mil años odiándolos a los dos, y aún podría pasar una eternidad haciéndolo. Pero no lo haré; voy a acabar con Atem para poner fin a mi eternidad de odio y sufrimiento..."_

_"No podrás," _gruñó Kaiba, con rabia.

_"Y quién va a impedírmelo? Tú, por casualidad? No me hagas reír... ya acabé contigo una vez, cuando me arrebataste la última oportunidad que tenía de acceder al poder que me robaste; y ni siquiera tuve que usar la magia para lograrlo. Lo recuerdas, Christian Rosenkreuz? Recuerdas a Jane Herbert? Recuerdas la flecha que se clavó en tu cuello?"_

La risa maníaca de la mujer confirmaba el recuerdo que acababa de tener. Era ella. Los ojos verdes y llenos de odio de aquella mujer vestida de negro a la que había visto en el campamento de los lancastrianos eran los mismos ojos verdes del "arquero" que viera en la distancia...

_"Lo has recordado, verdad? Yo estaba destinada a casarme con Atem entonces... al fin iba a ser reina, iba a tener el poder que merecía y que me arrebataste en Egipto. Pero tuviste que aparecer y echarlo todo a perder con tu perversa y sucia asociación con él; lo convenciste de que debía casarse con la zorra de York. Lo hiciste apartarse de mi familia y de mi influencia, y sólo podías pagarme con tu vida: yo no lo tendría, pero tú tampoco..."_

_"No lograrás nada."_

_"Tan poco crees en la fuerza de mi odio? Me encarcelaron por matarte... enloquecí... pero logré lo que deseaba, separarlos para siempre. He pasado quinientos años esperando a que Atem volviera a reencarnar, y ahora que lo ha hecho es un hombre sin poder, así que no me sirve para lo que yo quería; pero de cualquier manera tendré mi venganza y mi descanso, Seth."_

_"Si tu problema es con él y conmigo, porqué incluyes a personas inocentes? Eso es de cobardes" _- escupió el joven venenosamente, recordando el predicamento en el que probablemente se encontraban Marik y su amigo gracias a Merit.

_"Puedes decirme como quieras, no me importa... utilizaré a quien sea necesario para alcanzar lo que quiero. Aún no tengo todo lo que necesito para lograrlo, pero pronto lo tendré, y entonces... iré a por Atem y no podrás impedirlo. Lo haré sufrir como yo sufrí, y luego lo mataré."_

_"Lo impediré, Merit."_

_"Oh, me encantará verte TRATAR. Siempre el mismo ridículo y leal enamorado, eh, Seth? No te cansas de hacer una y otra vez el mismo papel de idiota?"_

La burla en la voz de Merit acabó por sacarlo de sus casillas de una vez por todas. Merced a un enorme esfuerzo, recurriendo a la exigua cantidad de energía que le quedaba, Kaiba logró bloquear sus pensamientos; pasó un minuto entero antes de que la presencia de la mujer se desvaneciera de sus sentidos. Durante unos momentos que parecieron siglos no pudo hacer nada más que permanecer echado en la cama, mirando al techo, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo fuera de control; no podía ni moverse siquiera, y la impotencia lo hacía rabiar aún más.

Comenzaba a tranquilizarse cuando otra voz resonó en su cabeza y casi le provoca un ataque cardíaco.

_"Kaiba! Estás bien?"_ - la voz del faraón estaba llena de preocupación.

_"Maldita sea, faraón! Quieres matarme de un infarto? Primero la jodida Merit y ahora tú!"_

_"Merit? Oh, Ra, lo sabía. Sentí la perturbación en tu ka. Estás bien?"_

_"Yo? Genial. Divino. Materializar mi ka me dejó exhausto, acabo de tener un recuerdo terrible, y esa mujer se metió en mi cabeza aprovechando que estoy débil. Claro que no estoy bien!"_

_"Me tranquiliza saber que estás bien,"_ - un dejo de diversión asomaba ahora a la voz suave y profunda -_tan dulce y comedido como siempre."_

_"Será que puedes ocuparte de tus asuntos y dejarme dormir? Estoy agotado!"_

_"Está bien, hasta mañana. Duerme tranquilo, Seto."_

_"CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?"_ - sólo el silencio respondió a lo que en su mente fue un rugido indignado. El condenado faraón había cerrado ya la conexión mental entre ellos, así que no tenía sentido gritarle...

De cualquier manera, ahora podía moverse. Irritado, se echó sobre su costado derecho, su posición usual para dormir, y trató de calmarse; el proceso fue muy lento y le pareció que pasaba una eternidad antes de que sus cansados ojos comenzaran a cerrarse de nuevo.

_Genial. El faraón piensa que por haber metido su lengua en mi boca ya tiene derecho a llamarme como le dé la gana. Qué ironía_...

Ese fue el último pensamiento de Seto Kaiba antes de caer vencido por el sueño.

* * *

Por lo menos Kaiba pudo conciliar el sueño. Yami despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose muy cansado, después de haberse pasado más de la mitad de la noche retorciéndose en la cama sin poder dormir.

En primera, se sentía lleno de culpa por lo que le había pasado a Tea. Por más que Yugi había intentado convencerle de que había sido pura obra de la fatalidad y de las aviesas intenciones de Merit, el ex faraón no podía menos que pensar que en gran parte la responsabilidad era suya. Él tenía que su hermana-esposa quería vengarse de él, y que a buen seguro iba a atacar a las personas que estuvieran más cerca de él.

Se sentía como un miserable porque después de que Tea cayó y vio el rostro de Merit, el alivio fue inmenso al pensar que al menos la bruja la había atacado a ella y no a Yugi o a Seto. Un pensamiento egoísta, indigno de un gobernante recto y responsable, indigno de un _amigo_... porque no podía negar que Tea, aunque no correspondiera a los sentimientos de Yugi, siempre había sido una amiga leal para él... para ambos.

Miró a su hikari, que seguía tranquilamente dormido en su camita, la placidez del sueño quitándole aún más años, y por enésima vez se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien fuera incapaz de amarlo. Más aún después de haber crecido y compartido tantas cosas con él... porque con sus virtudes y sus defectos, Yugi era único, irrepetible y adorable: un corazón de oro que parecía contener toda la inocencia y la esperanza del mundo.

Suspiró. El otro motivo de su insomnio era la exaltación que aún sentía por haber cruzado el límite físico que hasta ahora lo había separado de Seto Kaiba. Pero al final había alcanzado una conclusión: el destino existía, ambos estaban allí encontrándose de nuevo para probarlo, y él tendría que luchar para que su terca contraparte lo comprendiera.

Para eso debía ganarse su corazón y su confianza, dos cosas que parecían imposibles. Seth había llegado a amarlo poco a poco, después de una amarga lucha consigo mismo, después de años de vivir en el mismo palacio y respirar el mismo aire, después de años de malos entendidos, disgustos, rivalidad y terquedad. Seto era Seth, pero también era él mismo: una persona completamente diferente, y al corazón de esa persona era que Yami deseaba llegar.

Ya se había aseado y vestido con unos jeans marrones y una camiseta blanca, y estaba sentado junto a la ventana en el momento en que Yugi comenzó a desperezarse en la cama gemela y abrió sus enormes ojos amatistas después de emitir un gran bostezo.

"No pudiste dormir, verdad?" - le preguntó, agudo como siempre a pesar de que acababa de despertarse.

"No mucho, aibou."

"Yo tampoco dormí mucho que digamos... por lo de Tea, ya sabes. Me preocupa su estado. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer por ella."

"Sí, pero me avergüenza no saber el qué."

"Ya pensaremos en algo, quizá Ishizu sepa qué hacer."

"Seto iba a hablar con ella ayer tarde. Al menos eso me dijo."

"Seguro que ya han dado con alguna soluci... espera, has dicho SETO? Yami! De modo que sí pasó algo más ayer y no me lo dijiste? Con razón andabas tan preocupado." - lo miró con los ojazos como platos.

"No fue mucho." - comentó Yami en voz baja, sintiendo que las mejillas se le encendían.

"Venga, eso es el eufemismo de la década... para que _Kaiba_ te haya permitido llamarle por su primer nombre, algo apoteósico tiene que haber sucedido. Qué fue?"

Yami había aprendido desde hacía un buen rato que no tenía sentido tratar de ocultarle cosas a su perspicaz hikari, así que se aprestó a decirle la verdad de la manera más editada que pudiera.

"Nos besamos. Fue mutuo. Y no, _no_ me ha _permitido_ llamarle por su primer nombre. Simplemente se me escapó." - y que Ra no permitiera que se le saliera frente a él, porque a juzgar por la agitación que había percibido a través de su vínculo esa madrugada, no lo había tomado demasiado bien.

"Uuuuuuhhhh! Dónde? Cómo? Yami! Tú y Kaiba? Uuuuuhhh! Pero eso es fantástico! Ya era hora de que pasara _algo_..."

"Te parece?" - el entusiasmo del joven lo dejó perplejo y algo avergonzado - "Pues no te hagas ilusiones... creo que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que terminó, y después de eso no me miró siquiera."

"No lo llames poco, que para alcanzar a tocarlo y que no te congele con una mirada matadora de las suyas o te rompa todos los huesos, hay que hacer pacto con el demonio... y qué tal? Cómo estuvo?"

"YUGI!"

Yugi era _muy_ insistente, y lo estuvo fastidiando para que le contara todos los detalles durante el desayuno, a pesar de que le hizo una y mil señas de que guardara silencio frente al abuelo. No sirvió de nada, porque igual el viejo escuchó algo; y aunque se hizo el desentendido, un leve rubor asomó a sus arrugadas mejillas. El ex faraón a esas alturas estaba muerto de la vergüenza. No había respeto en el mundo!

"Fue un beso, un simple beso! Qué detalles quieres que te cuente? No entiendo!" - siseó, enojado.

"Con lengua, o sin?" - preguntó el aludido, con la expresión más dulce y despistada de su repertorio. Solomon Moto se ahogó con un bocado de tostada y la cara de Yami enrojeció aún más.

"YUGI!" - definitivamente su hikari no era tan _inocente_ como a Yami le gustaba pensar que era.

Aún se encontraban desayunando cuando un llamado a la puerta hizo que el abuelo se pusiera de pie, y al regresar vino acompañado: Ishizu Ishtar, vistiendo una de sus elaboradas túnicas, esta vez en azul y blanco.

"Mi faraón." - saludó, haciendo una profunda inclinación frente a Yami, que se sintió un poco incómodo. Esas cosas no se estilaban en esta época, y con lo poco que recordaba de su pasado y lo mucho que se había acostumbrado al nuevo estado de las cosas gracias a Yugi, le resultaba algo vergonzoso aceptarlas.

"Ishizu. Qué te sucede?" - frunció el ceño al notar los ojos enrojecidos de la mujer.

"Mi hermano y Odion han desaparecido, Su Majestad." - su voz era firme, pero parecía a punto de quebrarse por el llanto - "Han sido secuestrados, seguramente bajo la influencia de esa... de Merit."

"Cómo? Cuándo ha sucedido eso?" - preguntó, alarmado, poniéndose de pie.

"Ayer... en la mañana, supongo, porque desde entonces no puedo percibir su presencia. Kaiba ha enviado gente en su búsqueda."

"De modo que Merit... por eso parecía tan sólida ayer, ha encontrado nuevas fuentes de energía. No los han localizado aún?"

"Kaiba aún no llama, y prometió hacerlo en cuanto tuviera noticias..."

Otra llamada a la puerta interrumpió a Ishizu, y el abuelo acudió a abrir, no sin antes elevar los ojos al techo en muda protesta. La casa estaba muy concurrida, y el día apenas comenzaba. Cuando regresó, con cara de circunstancias, Yami tuvo que tragar en seco.

Seto Kaiba acababa de llegar.

"A eso llamo yo vestirse para matar." - murmuró Yugi, mirando al recién llegado con los ojos muy abiertos.

Vestido para matar... oh, sí. Traje de tres piezas, en un tono gris oscuro, obviamente hecho a su medida y que lo hacía lucir francamente espectacular; el tejido suave se deslizaba desde sus hombros hasta su estrecha cintura y caderas con perfecta gracia, y la sencilla camisa azul claro que llevaba debajo contrastaba con los ricos tonos azules de la corbata perfectamente anudada.

_"Yami, estás babeando..."_

La voz de su hikari lo devolvió bruscamente a la realidad, y se apresuró a pasarse la mano por la boca. Falsa alarma; cuando se volvió a mirar a Yugi, se dio cuenta de que éste se reía por lo bajo, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

_"Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte, aibou."_

_"Venga, Yami, no estabas babeándote pero poco te faltaba..."_

_"¿_Podrían hacer el favor de dejar el chisme privado y escuchar lo que tengo que decirles? No tengo todo el día." - el tono sarcástico de Kaiba los hizo saltar como dos niños sorprendidos en una travesura - "Gracias, muy amables. Ishizu, tu hermano y su amigo han sido localizados... habían sido secuestrados y trasladados a Turquía por un grupo de seis hombres."

"Cómo están?" - preguntó la mujer, retorciéndose las manos, angustiada.

"Según los pesquisas, bastante mal. Ya han sido puestos en un avión y en pocas horas estarán aquí, junto con las personas que se los llevaron y a quienes podrás interrogar a gusto."

Yami apartó la mirada de los duros y hermosos ojos azules y la clavó en el suelo, sintiendo que la tristeza y la preocupación lo invadían de nuevo. Sólo Ra podía saber hasta qué extremos llegaría Merit para vengarse de él, y a cuántos de sus allegados haría daño en el proceso...

* * *

**N.A.:** Gomen por la tardanza, me aumentaron repentinamente las horas de trabajo y eso no es bueno para mis fics; hace casi dos meses que apenas puedo mirarlos, y cuando lo hago, a pesar de que sé lo que voy a escribir, el estrés de la semana no me permite producir como es debido. Encima ya he empezado de lleno a estudiar mi segunda carrera, lo cual me acorta aún más el tiempo. Para los que detestan los flashbacks: aquí ha terminado la historia alterna de Christian y Henry; la de Seth y Atem aún seguirá un poco, mientras sea necesario para comprender algunos puntos. La batalla de Bosworth, a la que se refiere este flashback, marca el final de la Guerra de las Rosas; aunque no fue la última, marcó el ascenso al trono de Henry VII con la muerte de Richard III. NO VOY A ABANDONAR éste ni ninguno de mis otros fics en progreso; todos están ya avanzados en borrador, incluyendo éste.

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Kendra Duvoa_(no sé, no sé. Si ffnet me las sigue poniendo negras tendré que tomar medidas... parece que quisieran fregar a los autores en español), _Mordecay _(finalmente la bruja en ffnet! XDD Hija, es que al pobre K la tentación lo tiene loco. A Yugi lo arreglaremos, ya verás; y ya has visto que no se sabe realmente porqué el dragón es así, aunque K deduce que es porque su alma está contaminada), _Itzukiai_, _Anny Pervert Snape_ (te gusta cómo el pobre K se tortura, eh? Malvada! XD Y ya ves, el trabajo se ha puesto más pesado),_ Hisaki Raiden_ (jaja, si ya digo que es imposible complacer a todo el mundo, por eso sólo trato de complacerme, aunque eso es mucho más difícil a veces. Tengo curiosidad por unos cuantos fics que tengo pendientes de leer, entre ellos el tuyo)_, LaDiosaDin_ (no sé, no va a ser fácil precisamente por el toque realista que trato de darle al fic), _ Akire Rosales _(él no es malo, sólo confundido e incomprendido XD. Y si alguien le hace algo a mi K va a morir lenta y dolorosamente...),_ Gal _ (gracias!),_ Pierina_ (muchas gracias por el comentario XD, ya me gustaría actualizar más seguido, pero carezco de tiempo y lleva mucho de él mantener cierto nivel de calidad en un fic), _Yami Atemu Kaiba_ (jaja, Mahado, Atem y Seth están tan hot que no puede una menos que pensar en un trío XDD. Niña por diox, pobre Tea XDD), _Lena Hiyasaki_ (sí señora, esparciendo el S/Y por todo el mundo con orgullo y amorrr XDD Ya quisiera yo darme prisita, pero ando más enredada que un kilo de estopa), _N.17_ (gracias... generalmente actualizo una vez por mes -irregularmente- porque es lo más rápido que puedo, considerando el largo considerable de los caps y mis otros dos fics en progreso, además del trabajo. Pues este fic está planeado para tener 20 caps, pero puede llevarse unos tres o cuatro más), _Black Tsuki_ (kiero verlos, kiero! Imposible ir más rápido, lee arriba XD), _Xin Tamao_ (la verdad es que no me imagino a una fan odiando a Seto, de veras. Puede que no sea el personaje favorito de algunas, pero tanto como odiar a alguien tan hermoso físicamente, tan torturado por la vida y por sí mismo... realmente es un bello personaje), _ Kida Luna_ (¿qué le pasó a su cuenta anterior? Jajaja, de nuevo me matan de risa con su rev... pobre Tea, pobre enfermera XDD. Y sí, siempre tienen un metiche atravesado por ahí. Cuídense, se les quiere... respecto a la historia de la guerra, en la red hay múltiples fuentes; pero si pueden pillar el libro de la Historia de Inglaterra de Churchill es mejor, es muy entretenido y repleto de chismes XDDD).


	14. Escuchando a las sombras

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado.

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

**Escuchando a las sombras**

Seto Kaiba no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse preocupado por otra persona que no fuera Mokuba Kaiba. Era una regla no escrita y sin discusión, porque Mokuba era su único hermano y la persona que ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos. Pero la súbita inquietud que le había asaltado al ver el rostro preocupado y contrito del faraón, aquellos deseos casi irreprimibles de abrazarlo, de ayudarlo, de decirle que todo estaría bien... además de extraños y ridículos, sí que eran como para preocuparse.

Cubrió su confusión y sus anhelos con uno de aquellos resoplidos desdeñosos que constituían una de sus especialidades, y de los que Mokuba se había mofado en más de una ocasión, diciendo que su hermano había perfeccionado el lenguaje de la respiración en lugar de las señas comunes y corrientes.

"Qué te ocurre, faraón? No es como si pudieras hacer algo para remediar la situación de tus amigos. _Yo_ estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo."

"Cómo que no puedo?" - la indignación devolvió la chispa de la vida a los ojos rojizos del faraón, y Kaiba se sorprendió por el estremecimiento de deleite que lo recorrió.

"Lo siento, Majestad, pero es cierto. Quería explicárselo, pero por supuesto Kaiba es incapaz de expresarse con sutileza." - intervino Ishizu, lanzándole una mirada rencorosa al empresario, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros - "Shadi ha tratado de averiguar qué es lo que le impide usar sus poderes oscuros..."

"Lo que me impide...? Pero si ni siquiera he intentado usarlos!"

"Es muy probable que si lo intenta no logre hacer mucho. Shadi y yo podemos verlo en su aura: los poderes para controlar las sombras están allí, pero no están activos... algo así como lo que le ocurría a Kaiba antes de que usted encarnara. No sabemos qué hacer para devolverle el control sobre ellos, y hasta que no nos figuremos cómo lograrlo, no podrá usarlos. Y sin ese control, poco es lo que puede hacer," -su expresión se había tornado aún más contrita que la del propio faraón momentos antes - "no está tan indefenso como nosotros, sus poderes son un poco más amplios que los de Seth... ejem, perdón, los de Kaiba... pero eso no es suficiente ni siquiera para contener a Merit."

"Por Ra, esto es intolerable!" - Yami había pasado de la preocupación a la ira en cuestión de segundos, y los cambios en aquella hermosa y expresiva faz tenían por completo cautiva la atención de Seto Kaiba.

"¿Qué sabes acerca de Tea?" - intervino Yugi luego de unos momentos de incómodo silencio, sacándole del estado de absoluta estupidez en el que lo sumía la contemplación del faraón, y recordándole que Marik y su amigo no eran los únicos que se encontraban en un predicamento gracias a la condenada bruja.

"Su estado no ha variado y sus signos vitales continúan estables; lo cual, bien mirado, parece que es una suerte. Según Shadi, Merit es capaz de drenar la energía vital de las personas a las cuales utiliza como batería."

"Pobre Tea." - murmuró el enano con tristeza. La cara de Yami sólo reflejaba culpa al mirar a su hikari, lo cual provocó que un ramalazo de ira estremeciera al joven empresario. No quería ver triste ni deprimido al faraón, por nada ni por nadie. Oh, esto era grave. MUY grave.

"Ah," - de pronto recordó otro detalle que aún no había tenido ocasión de compartir con los presentes - "Yugi, espero que no te moleste ni ofenda a tu madre, pero la única forma de crearle una identidad creíble al faraón fue haciéndolo el hijo natural de tu padre con una mujer egipcia."

"Umm... supongo que era la única manera de explicar el parecido;" - un leve rubor asomó a las mejillas del enano - "de todos modos tiemblo sólo de pensar en explicarle _todo_ acerca de Yami a mi madre cuando regrese. Te lo agradezco, Kaiba-kun."

"No tienes nada que agradecerme. Fue divertido." - repuso, como si lo que había hecho fuera algo trivial.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que todos los demás estaban contemplándolo en silencio, con la boca abierta; a buen seguro asombrados ante el gesto de delicadeza hacia Yugi, tan poco característico de su persona. Tuvo que contenerse para no dejar escapar otro resoplido desdeñoso. ¿Porqué todos se figuraban que no respetaba ni apreciaba al enano? Rayos, habían pasado años desde la última vez que se enfrentaron, y ni eso... porque su duelo había sido contra Yami.

Era él quien tenía que agradecerle a Yugi muchas cosas, entre ellas el haberle brindado a Mokuba una verdadera amistad y el sentido de una vida "normal" que él no podía darle porque simplemente no la había tenido.

"Me alegra que te hayas divertido." - la sonrisa del joven ex duelista era contagiosa, y casi acaba respondiéndole; se contuvo con un gran esfuerzo y recordó que aún le faltaban detalles que ofrecer al respecto.

"Es posible que hoy mismo tenga en mis manos los papeles de identificación, en los que aparecerá adoptando el apellido de tu familia... necesitaremos una fotografía para el pasaporte y demás historias, pero no creo que haya problemas. Yo te avisaré."

"¿Lo ves, Yami? Siempre has sido parte de mi familia, desde el momento en el que apareciste... pero ahora será oficial... eres mi hermano." - los ojazos violeta de Yugi brillaron más que nunca, con la humedad de alguna lágrima reprimida, y una respuesta similar apareció en los ojos color granate del faraón.

"Bienvenido a la familia, faraón." - dijo Solomon, que a todas éstas se había limitado a permanecer en silencio observando el intercambio, y que de pronto parecía estar muy conmovido.

"Te lo agradezco. En el pasado fuiste parte de mi familia... hoy sólo puedo sentirme muy honrado de que me consideres parte de la tuya. Y espero que me permitas llamarte abuelo."

"No te lo permito... te lo exijo."

El viejo a estas alturas estaba a punto de soltar el llanto, con mocos y todo. Kaiba, sintiéndose incómodo, prefirió mirar al techo, murmurando algo acerca de "montón de tonterías sentimentales". Ishizu también parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas cuando Yami se dirigió de nuevo a Yugi.

"Gracias, aibou. Por esto y por todo." - dijo en voz baja y profunda, antes de volverse hacia Kaiba y hablarle con seriedad y parsimonia - "Y gracias a ti, Kaiba. Sin tu ayuda nada de esto hubiera sido posible."

El aludido tuvo que tragar con fuerza, porque el nudo que se había formado de pronto en su garganta le hacía difícil hasta respirar. Delicioso, fascinante faraón... de pronto todo el asunto ya no le parecía tan estúpido ni tan sentimental. Mejor dicho, sí le parecía; pero dirigido a él se sentía... distinto.

Apartó la mirada y sacudió un poco la cabeza, indicando que no había sido nada. No podía distraerse de sus prioridades, que por el momento incluían encargarse de organizar la seguridad del joven.

"Recomiendo que Shadi y tú se alternen para permanecer al lado del faraón," - le señaló de pronto a Ishizu, sobresaltando a todos - "no debe estar sin protección en ningún momento. He traído a dos de mis guardaespaldas para reforzar la seguridad de la casa, y supongo que tú has traído parte de tu gente, Ishizu. Con eso será suficiente por el momento, espero."

"¿Guardaespaldas?" - Yugi lo miraba con la boca abierta, lo que provocó en él un resoplido impaciente.

"Eso dije. Después del ataque que han sufrido tus amigos, es lógico suponer que la bruja está preparándose para el evento principal... que por supuesto será atacar al faraón. Ella misma me lo dijo anoche..."

"No me digas que ahora conversas con Merit..." - Ishizu le lanzó una mirada de estupefacción.

"No tengo la culpa de que la bruja se sienta tan a gusto invadiendo mi cabeza. Me encontraba débil después de haber materializado mi ka, así que no pude sacar su voz de mi mente tan rápido como hubiera deseado. De cualquier manera su intrusión no resultó del todo inútil, porque algunas de las cosas que dijo sirvieron para llenar los vacíos de información que dejan los condenados recuerdos."

"¿Puedes decirme qué recordaste esta vez?" - preguntó Yami, atrayendo de nuevo su atención. Su ceño continuaba fruncido.

"Puedo, pero no quiero." - una corriente de satisfacción y excitación lo recorrió al ver que el faraón le lanzaba una mirada decididamente vitriólica - "Además, tengo que irme. Hay asuntos urgentes que reclaman mi presencia en Kaiba Corp; sólo vine a informarles de la situación."

"Pues pudiste haber llamado, así te ahorrabas el viaje." - insinuó Ishizu, con aire juguetón y una leve sonrisa a pesar de sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

Kaiba le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa. Oh, _por supuesto_ que pudo haberse limitado a llamar... pero así no hubiera tenido oportunidad de ver de nuevo a su némesis.

Su necesidad de ver, de sentir, de escuchar, de _tocar_ al faraón estaba alcanzando niveles alarmantes, sobre todo después del beso que habían compartido. Cuando Ishizu lo buscó en aquella fiesta tuvo el presentimiento de que su orgullo iba a ser pisoteado muchas veces, y luego de haber visto al faraón por primera vez supo que las cosas sólo podían empeorar. Las chispas que habían saltado entre ellos incluso cuando el espíritu ocupaba aún el cuerpo de Yugi habían sido una indicación más que clara.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en ello, así que entretuvo unos segundos construyendo una buena respuesta a la recta que la egipcia acababa de lanzarle.

"Y yo que pensaba que sería una atención para contigo, después de que Shadi me informó que estabas aquí. Vengo para verte y me sales con eso..." - le dijo a la mujer, en un tono inusualmente ofendido, teñido con sólo un poquito de sarcasmo. Tono que hizo que el faraón lo mirara con asombro.

"Oh, viniste entonces por mí? Qué dulce eres, Kaiba, no sabía que te importara tanto..." - zumbó Ishizu con ironía, algo más animada, con una chispita de diversión danzando en sus ojos - "Y pensar que cuando te abordé en aquella fiesta y me advertiste de que los diarios podían publicar que estábamos saliendo, o algo así, pensé que la idea no te gustaba ni un poquito..." - había humor en sus palabras.

"Quizás esté reconsiderando el asunto." - repuso con soltura. ¿Qué era eso, por todos los cielos? Ahora le había dado por coquetear... y él nunca flirteaba ni bromeaba con_ nadie_. El faraón lo estaba poniendo tan nervioso que se salía de carácter casi sin darse cuenta.

"Vaya, pues qué suerte tengo... al fin tendré la oportunidad de pescar a un soltero codiciado." - metida por completo en el juego, olvidando por un momento sus preocupaciones, Ishizu sonreía abiertamente. Por un momento, Kaiba no pudo evitar que la extraña sensación de estar haciendo una buena obra lo hiciera sonreír, aunque eso implicara poner en movimiento algunos músculos del rostro que rara vez usaba.

... hasta que por casualidad sus ojos volvieron a tropezar con los de Yami. Lo que vio en ellos casi lo hizo ahogar del asombro, y lo disimuló a duras penas simulando un repentino ataque de tos y cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

Celos. Celos tan violentos como los que él mismo experimentaba cada vez que alguien se acercaba o se atrevía a tocar al faraón. El intercambio ligero y coqueto entre Ishizu y la reencarnación de su sacerdote le causaba enojo, y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, mirando a Kaiba con sus ojos flamígeros revueltos por la ira.

¡Yami estaba celoso!

Y verlo en ese estado resultaba increíble, devastadoramente sensual.

Una corriente de absurdo júbilo -entre otras sensaciones- le recorrió el cuerpo como un rayo... para ser aplastada de inmediato por la rudeza del sentido común que siempre había poseído, y la lógica que Gozaburo Kaiba le había inculcado a base de latigazos y otros castigos menos corporales pero igual de dolorosos.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Por supuesto que el faraón tenía que sentirse celoso! Él era la reencarnación de su sacerdote, de alguien que le había pertenecido, que había sido de su propiedad en muchos más sentidos de los que podía abarcar esa simple palabra. A los ojos de Yami, él era Seth; y si él y Seth habían sido amantes, entonces era lógico pensar que...

Un temblor lo agitó de sólo pensar en ello, en la posibilidad de que esa relación de extraña dependencia emocional entre el sacerdote y su faraón -de la cual sin duda estaba padeciendo los efectos- hubiera progresado en el terreno mental y físico mucho más de lo que le habían mostrado los recuerdos de esa vida pasada.

Yami no estaba celoso de él, Seto Kaiba, sino de _su_ Seth; era estúpido pensar en otra cosa, cuando un par de días atrás le había confirmado que pensaba que él era Seth. Probablemente el faraón pensaba en su querido sacerdote el día anterior, cuando se besaron... la sola idea hizo que sus dientes rechinaran por la fuerza de la pura e intensa rabia que de pronto lo invadía. ¿Era posible sentirse celoso de sí mismo?

No, no era posible; porque él, definitivamente, NO era Seth. No lo era, aunque estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que el jodido sacerdote había experimentado, aunque quisiera igual al faraón, aunque deseara evitarle cualquier peligro, preocupación o tristeza... hasta el punto de estar dispuesto a dar la vida por él si era necesario. Y todo eso ocurría por lo que sentía por él, no por los recuerdos de Seth, ni por los de Christian, ni por ninguna de las malditas cosas que habían sucedido en los últimos días. Porque desde el momento en el que se había mirado en aquellos ojos rojizos, había renacido con fuerza todo lo que había experimentado al enfrentarse y también al luchar lado a lado con "el otro Yugi".

Siempre lo había admirado, siempre se había sentido orgulloso de ser su rival y de ser respetado por él, a pesar de todo; siempre había sabido que era alguien más, que no era Yugi. Siempre había sentido aquel tirón gravitacional... aquel presentimiento de que los ojos rojos como los rubíes que lo miraban en sus sueños, acechaban detrás de los ojos violeta del pequeño y valeroso duelista.

En suma, siempre había estado enamorado de Yami.

_Enamorado_. Dios. Ra en los cielos.

Tragó en seco, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado y a punto de vomitar hasta las vísceras en la colorida alfombra tejida que cubría el piso de la cocina de los Moto. El encontrarse de pronto en la piel de la protagonista de una mala novela dramática podía causar desastres en cualquier hombre, incluso en el más sensato y lógico; y él, por lo visto, no era la excepción a la regla.

"Te sucede algo, Kaiba?" - preguntó Ishizu, sobresaltándole. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había transcurrido un buen rato desde que abriera la boca, y de que Yugi le había preguntado algo ya dos veces sin obtener reacción alguna de su parte - "De pronto te pusiste pálido..." - comentó la mujer, mirándole con una expresión harto suspicaz.

"Tengo que irme." - alarmado, se dio cuenta de que la voz le había salido vacilante, casi en un balbuceo. Tenía que largarse de allí _de inmediato_, no podía estar ni un minuto más en la presencia del faraón después de haber hecho semejante descubrimiento, o podía perder los papeles en cualquier momento.

Como no le diera por arrodillarse y declararle su amor eterno...

Rayos, eso ya lo había hecho Seth, seguro. Seto Kaiba no tendría necesidad de humillarse de esa manera.

"Estás bien?" - esta vez la voz del faraón casi lo hizo saltar. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero ya no mostraba irritación, sólo preocupación... y seguía pareciéndole irresistible.

"Sí. Cuando me informen de la llegada de tu hermano y su amigo te lo haré saber, Ishizu." - sin mirarlo ni una vez más, salió de la cocina y de la tienda como una exhalación, abordando su auto y encaminándose a Kaiba Corp como una bala. Por el camino iba tragándose luces rojas como un loco, y estuvo a punto de causar más de un accidente.

Oh. El gran Seto Kaiba, enamorado de un faraón de tres mil años de edad, que a su vez estaba enamorado de su sacerdote muerto, del cual Kaiba era la reencarnación o algo así... ¿podía este asunto ser más confuso?

* * *

Después de la abrupta partida de Kaiba, Ishizu permaneció sólo unos minutos más en la tienda. Yami, luego de enfrentarse al violento ataque de celos que lo había abrumado ante el pequeño y coqueto diálogo entre el empresario y la sacerdotisa, tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo para mantenerse aparentemente sereno y no gritarle. Requirió de mucho esfuerzo, porque no recordaba haberse sentido tan traicionado y amenazado como en el momento en el que el joven millonario le sonrió a Ishizu.

Seto Kaiba le había sonreído a una mujer inteligente y atractiva, y había sido una sonrisa de verdad; nada que ver con sus habituales muecas sarcásticas. Ver de pronto a su sacerdotisa como una rival en potencia había hecho tambalear los cimientos de la seguridad de Yami, y le costó mucho mantener bajo control su voz y la expresión de su rostro al pedirle que cuando Kaiba le avisara de la llegada de Marik y Odion viniera a buscarle.

Ishizu asintió, sin parecer sorprendida ante el tono que había usado para dirigirse a ella -quizás demasiado duro para lo que acostumbraba a estas alturas-, e incluso creyó ver brillar una chispita de divertida suspicacia en sus ojos.

Pero sólo pudo sentarse a pensar en los acontecimientos de esa mañana una vez que Yugi hubo salido de la casa rumbo a la universidad, después de que el abuelo lo hiciera quedarse en la tienda buena parte de la mañana para tenerlo a la vista... y de que prácticamente lo hubiera alimentado con cuchara a mediodía, como a un bebé.

No sabía qué pensar luego de haber visto a Kaiba por primera vez desde el beso que habían compartido. El empresario se había comportado igual de estirado y necio que siempre, pero había, sin lugar a dudas, algo extraño en su actitud; algo que no encajaba con su usual proceder. Primero había parecido ligeramente celoso, luego enfadado, y finalmente sus maravillosos ojos habían mostrado claramente asombro y temor, emociones nada fáciles de asociar con el estoico joven.

Por momentos había temido que Merit estuviera atacando su mente, sobre todo después de oírle decir que la bruja prácticamente se comunicaba con él a voluntad; pero no era eso, estaba seguro. Kaiba se veía, al final de su visita, como alguien que estaba a punto de caer víctima de un infarto después de haber hecho un descubrimiento desagradable... o más bien aterrador.

¿Qué habría descubierto Kaiba? Tenía que ser algo terrible para dejarlo en tal estado de nervios.

Estaba preocupado por él. Aún podía sentir, a pesar de las horas transcurridas, una profunda agitación en el espíritu del joven.

Se acurrucó en el banco junto a la ventana de la habitación, que compartía con Yugi,deseando poder saber más del enigma que era su antiguo rival, deseando poder ayudarlo. Si tan sólo él lo permitiera... si no fuera tan terco, tan desconfiado, tan amargo...

Sus párpados se cerraron lentamente, vencidos por el extraño sopor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y supo que otro recuerdo lo asaltaría pronto.

* * *

Era casi de noche, pero el faraón no estaba en sus habitaciones. Al contrario, vagaba como un alma en pena por los pasillos desiertos, aunque no solo: un par de guardias lo seguía a una distancia prudencial, y dos más caminaban unos cuantos pasos delante de él. Los acontecimientos de los días pasados habían dejado a toda la gente de palacio en un estado de alerta permanente, y a la alarma provocada por el ataque de Bakura se sumaba ahora la tristeza por la desaparición de Mahado y el asombro ante su devoto sacrificio.

Mahado... de sólo pensar en él, el faraón sentía que el corazón se le encogía dentro del pecho y un nudo de lágrimas obstruía su garganta.

El joven sacerdote había sudo su amigo fiel, su consejero, su compañero desde niño; el que le había ayudado a aceptar su vida como el príncipe de Egipto, y sus deberes como faraón una vez que ascendió al trono, a la muerte de su padre. Así como Shimon era la figura del abuelo sobreprotector y cariñoso, Mahado era más que un amigo: prácticamente había ocupado el lugar del hermano que el joven príncipe nunca tuvo.

Tenía que hacer algo, y tenía que hacerlo pronto, antes de que lo más querido que tenía en la vida desapareciera. No podía permitir que su pueblo sufriera la invasión de las sombras, cuando él tenía en sus manos el arma para impedirlo. Tenía que hacerlo, aunque eso significara su desaparición de este mundo.

Aunque significara no volver a ver a Seth.

Se detuvo. Sus pasos errantes lo habían conducido exactamente a la habitación del más recalcitrante de sus sacerdotes; hizo señas a los guardias de que esperaran fuera, y aunque éstos pusieron cara de duda, obedecieron.

Entró sin anunciarse y encontró al joven sentado ante una tosca mesa, leyendo unos rollos a la luz de los hachones adosados a la pared y tomando notas en un trozo sucio de papiro. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no advirtió la llegada del soberano; y éste, durante unos momentos que parecieron interminables, pudo recorrer a su antojo con ojos doloridos y hambrientos la figura musculosa y bronceada, cubierta sólo con un kilt blanco anudado a sus estrechas caderas.

Algo lo estaba frustrando, porque aquellas manos de dedos largos y sensibles desordenaban frecuentemente su cabello, algo más claro y rojizo que el de Mahado, y su perfil mostraba una expresión preocupada, casi desesperada. El faraón sabía, aunque Seth no se lo había dicho, que el joven se había dedicado con fervor a la búsqueda de un ka superior, uno que pudiera utilizar para enfrentarse a Bakura y vencerlo.

Seth estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de salvarlo, pero era inútil. Sabía tan bien como él que la única manera de vencer definitivamente a Bakura y a los poderes de las sombras que amenazaban con apoderarse del reino y destruirlo, era sellarlos en una tableta -o en algún artículo del Milenio- con su propio sacrificio. Nadie más podía hacerlo, sólo él, el faraón, el hijo de los dioses.

"No sigas buscando, Seth. No hay otra alternativa."

El joven se volvió tan bruscamente que varios de los rollos de papiro que estaban sobre la mesa cayeron al suelo. Se levantó y de inmediato cayó de rodillas ante el faraón, inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

El soberano, lleno de tristeza, acarició levemente el cabello largo y sedoso de su sacerdote, elevándole luego el rostro para perderse en las profundidades de los intensos ojos azules. Seth correspondía a sus sentimientos, de eso no había duda, aunque nunca hubieran hablado ni una palabra al respecto. Para el joven sacerdote, un pensamiento así era prohibido, y con el carácter amargado y negativo que se gastaba era probable que pensara también que cualquier señal de que el soberano le correspondía era sólo una ilusión.

Pero no lo era, nunca lo había sido. El faraón lo amaba desde el momento en el que lo había visto de nuevo, el día de su unción como el portador del cetro del Milenio; sabía que lo había querido antes, en esos días de los que nadie hablaba, cuando vivía en el palacio y él era poco más que un bebé. Lo había amado toda la vida. ¿Cómo dejarlo? Cómo perder para siempre la dicha de verlo día tras día, aunque no pudieran amarse libremente?

"Seguiré buscando. Sé que tiene que haber una forma en la que no tenga que sacrificarse lo más preciado que tiene Egipto..."

"Lo más preciado de Egipto no soy yo, Seth. Es su gente, _mi _gente. Es la paz y la felicidad de esa gente, y si para lograrlo tengo que sacrificar mi vida, no dudaré en hacerlo. No puedo darme el lujo de ser egoísta, es mi deber como faraón proteger a mi pueblo."

"No voy a aceptarlo. No sin luchar." -dijo el joven con terquedad.

"No comprendes lo que estás buscando, y tampoco yo. Puedes encontrar algo que haga más daño que bien, Seth. Déjalo ya."

"¡No puedo!" - exclamó, sus ojos lanzando chispas. Seth tenía un carácter que rivalizaba e incluso superaba al suyo en apasionamiento y agresividad - "No comprende que NO puedo permitir que me deje? Qué voy a hacer sin usted?"

"Vivir, como todos los demás. No estás dispuesto a aceptar mi partida, pero yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a aceptar ni un sacrificio más por mí. Con Mahado ha sido más que suficiente... ha sido un sacrificio innecesario, algo que permití que ocurriera y de lo que soy el único responsable." - murmuró amargamente.

"Él no pensaba que fuera inútil," - repuso Seth, calmándose de pronto, como si la tormenta en su interior se aquietara un poco - "él sólo pensaba en su seguridad. Como yo." - las últimas palabras salieron casi como un susurro.

"Sé que era fiel y leal, y lo quise como al hermano varón que nunca tuve; estoy sufriendo por su pérdida, como muchas otras personas en este palacio. Pero tú... tú eres diferente para mí. No podría soportar perderte."

"Y piensa que será mucho más fácil para mí soportar _su_ pérdida?"

"No. Sé que dolerá, pero vivirás si yo te lo pido."

"Y dicen que _yo_ soy cruel."

"No es crueldad, es necesidad. Necesito que estés aquí, que te encargues de que mi pueblo esté a salvo de las sombras cuando yo ya no pueda protegerlo."

"Entonces... soy una herramienta?" - de pronto había ira en los ojos azules, pero también dolor.

"¡No! No es así y lo sabes..."

"No tengo un carácter agradable, ni soy tan obediente y dócil como Mahado, y quizás por eso usted lo prefería a él. Pero sabe que mi lealtad es inquebrantable," - insistió el joven con firmeza, sin darle importancia al hecho de que acababa de interrumpir a su soberano - "y que no exijo nada a cambio de ella, sólo su seguridad."

"Lo sé. Pero no me gusta que hables así de Mahado."

"Quizás me he expresado mal. Nunca tuve nada en contra de Mahado, aunque no éramos amigos; al contrario, lo respetaba y admiraba su sabiduría y la fuerza de sus convicciones. Lamento su muerte, tal vez no con la intensidad con que usted lo hace, pero en verdad lo siento. Y cuando dije que era dócil me refería a que casi nunca discutía sus decisiones..."

"Como tú lo has hecho cada vez que puedes." - susurró, acariciando con aire casi ausente las mejillas tersas del joven, cuya respiración se agitaba por momentos aunque la expresión de su rostro permanecía inalterable.

"Alguien tiene que atreverse a hacerlo, aún a riesgo de enfrentar su real ira. Hay cosas que _no_ pueden hacerse sin reflexionar antes."

"¿Por eso me evitaste después de que nos besamos?" - la pregunta, directa y brutal, hizo que los ojos azules se agrandaran de una manera extrema e inusual en el estoico sacerdote. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan seria, el faraón hubiera podido estallar en risas. Claro que su momentánea diversión fue aplastada de inmediato por las palabras que salieron a continuación de aquellos labios tan sensuales y a la vez tan reprimidos.

"Eso no debió suceder. No niego que hubo flaqueza de mi parte en el asunto, pero usted retiene la mayor parte de culpa." - la expresión en el rostro de Seth era dura, y mostraba que se censuraba y lo censuraba a él sin pensar en la jerarquía.

"¿Yo?" - lo miró de hito en hito, atónito.

"Puede seducir y tener a quien desee en el palacio, en todo Egipto y quizás en muchos reinos vecinos, y sin embargo de pronto le da por intentarlo _ conmigo_ y casi lo echa todo a perder. Mi trabajo es protegerlo y para ello debo estar en completo control; no sé qué pueda estar pasando por su real cabeza para arriesgar la sanidad mental de uno de sus guardianes por un deseo repentino y pasajero, pero es mi deber evitar que eso suceda."

"Por el todopoderoso Ra, qué tonterías estás diciendo?"

El faraón sintió que algo se retorcía dentro de él, y de pronto se quedó sin palabras, dividido entre el asombro, la angustia y la ira. Había pensado que Seth, siempre tan rígido y amargado, podía reprimirse por el hecho de que una relación así era algo prohibido... sobre todo considerando que el soberano no había engendrado ningún heredero, ni tan siquiera una niña; lo cual, a pesar de ser querido por todos, lo ponía en una situación delicada a los ojos de sus súbditos.

Revelar dónde reposaban sus preferencias y sus verdaderos sentimientos en un momento en el que Egipto se encontraba en peligro podía provocar su caída, y marcar el comienzo del fin para su pueblo. Lo comprendía perfectamente, y sabía que Seth pensaba igual; pero nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas, había podido imaginar que el objeto de su afecto pensara que sus sentimientos eran pasajeros... superficiales. Eso lo hería profundamente.

"Es la verdad. ¿O no?" - la pregunta en los labios de Seth era meramente retórica, porque sus ojos duros y opacos y la boca torcida en un gesto de desdén hacia sí mismo revelaban que estaba convencido de ello.

Al rey le costó recuperar el habla, pero cuando al fin lo logró, su voz era firme.

"No lo es, y muy dentro de ti lo sabes; pero si tengo que decir lo que siento, lo haré de una vez. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, Seth. Nunca he amado a nadie en la vida como te amo a ti, desde el momento en el que entraste a mi vida de nuevo. Ni a mi padre, ni a la madre que perdí siendo muy pequeño, ni a Shimon, ni a ninguna de mis hermanas; ni siquiera a Mahado."

"No diga eso. ¡No lo diga!" - suplicó Seth, terriblemente tenso, las pupilas dilatadas.

"¿Porqué no decirlo? Necesito que me creas, necesito que me entiendas; y necesito que tú también me digas lo que sientes."

"Mis sentimientos son irrelevantes." - dijo el joven después de unos momentos de silencio, evadiendo su mirada y tratando de recuperar el control.

"No lo son. Nunca lo han sido."

"¿Porqué me dice eso ahora? Porqué lo hace?"

"Porque es lo que siento." - murmuró tristemente el faraón.

"Majestad..." - comenzó Seth de nuevo, moviéndose de su posición con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, tratando de poner distancia entre ellos. El soberano no se lo permitió, aferrando con ambas manos su rostro.

"No me llames así. Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre, Seth."

"No."

"Dilo."

"No lo haré. Sería como admitir que vas a morir," - dijo el joven mirando al techo, aparentemente sin advertir el desliz de su lengua - "por eso es que estás diciéndome esto. No lo haré."

"No admitirlo no evitará que suceda. Está escrito; es mi destino, así como el tuyo es sobrevivirme para gobernar a mi pueblo."

"Ahora sí estás diciendo tonterías. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? No soy faraón."

"Lo serás." - dijo, decidido, sin prestar mucha atención a la mirada incrédula y nada respetuosa que le dirigía el otro.

Había tenido visiones de Seth como faraón y sabía que, de alguna manera, por las venas del joven sacerdote corría sangre real. Eso explicaba su presencia en el palacio cuando era niño, aunque no explicaba porqué se había marchado ni los motivos que habían tenido para ocultar su origen. Por la expresión entre confusa y desdeñosa que lucía su cara en ese momento, supo que el joven no tenía tampoco ni la más mínima idea al respecto.

De pronto, y no por primera vez en su vida, deseó ser un hombre común... deseó que él y Seth no fueran un rey y su súbdito, sino dos personas que se amaban, dos seres creados para estar juntos y ser felices. ¡Si tan sólo pudieran ser libres, sin las responsabilidades que los separaban, sin el orgullo y los prejuicios!

"No quiero ese poder."

"Siempre has querido tener poder..."

"No a expensas de la vida de nadie, y mucho menos de la tuya. Hay una muchacha... la encontré hoy en el pueblo, y la traje al palacio; un ka muy poderoso está encerrado en su mente, y podría ayudarnos a ganar esta guerra...a evitar tu sacrificio. Pero no podría tomar su poder sin antes acabar con su vida."

"Seth... ¿serías capaz de matar por mí?" - murmuró el faraón, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y horrorizados.

"Si me lo pidieras, lo haría," - dijo con firmeza - "aún en contra de todo lo que creo y pienso. Pero sé que no lo harás, porque eres como yo... y yo no tomaré la vida de nadie para tener poder." - gruñó el joven, sin mirarle.

"Y porque sabes que sería inútil. Nadie puede detener al destino."

"Ésa es otra razón por la cual no lo haré. Primero, porque no quiero. Y segundo, porque no quiero ningún poder si voy a estar sin ti."

"Mi Seth... mi querido, terco y honorable Seth." - muy a su pesar, una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Sin más, se inclinó hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos, y lo besó.

Demandante. Exigente.

La sorprendida rigidez del otro joven duró muy poco, antes de que respondiera por completo al beso, una lengua ágil se deslizara dentro de su boca y unos brazos como bandas de acero rodearan su cintura. El faraón se deleitó en las sensaciones durante unos instantes que le parecieron eternos: el calor, la humedad y el exquisito placer que rugía a través de su cuerpo como un fuego salvaje. Sólo apartó un poco su boca en el momento en el que sintió que podría estallar por la falta de aire.

Y entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró centrado en el rostro de Seth, tan cerca del suyo que lo veía casi borroso; y escuchó aquella voz profunda más ronca que nunca...

"Atem..."

Su cuerpo se estremeció casi convulsivamente contra el de Seth, sus dedos curvándose sobre los fuertes hombros desnudos y descendiendo luego por la espalda musculosa, como buscando desesperadamente algo que lo anclara a él, que le dijera que esto era _real_. Que no era más un sueño, uno de esos sueños imposibles de los que despertaba sudoroso, frustrado y entristecido.

De pronto todo desapareció.

La habitación, Seth, el calor de su cuerpo y del aire, se desvanecieron. Se encontraba de pronto al aire libre, y una brisa fría le azotaba las mejillas; su cabello, en lugar de elevarse, caía pesadamente sobre sus hombros y rozaba sus mejillas. Al bajar la mirada hacia sus brazos vacíos descubrió que estaban cubiertos por largas mangas negras, y guantes igualmente negros cubrían sus manos; sus botas negras pisaban un sendero de piedra bordeado por arbustos secos, y el mundo a su alrededor se había tornado blanco...

¡Nieve!

No estaba ya en Egipto. No era ya el faraón, y se dio cuenta de que esta vez navegaba en los recuerdos de Henry.

Lenta y metódicamente, Henry se despojó de los guantes. Sus manos no eran las de un joven, aparecían demasiado delgadas y pálidas; y podía sentir el peso de los años en cada hueso de su cuerpo, tan pesados como su corazón. Su mano derecha se elevó y buscó dentro de su chaqueta, sacando una cadena de oro de la cual pendía un grueso medallón; tocando un pequeño resorte, el medallón se abrió.

Sólo contenía un mechón de cabellos del color de las hojas de otoño, atado con una cinta; pero la sola vista de tan simple objeto lo paralizó por momentos, invadido por el sufrimiento. El pecho de pronto le dolía intensamente... era casi como si una enorme y pesada piedra ocupara el lugar de su corazón, impidiéndole respirar, y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos como un torrente.

"Christian." - murmuró, sacando del medallón el pequeño recuerdo que había atesorado durante tantos años, apretándolo contra su pecho.

Ningún acontecimiento en su vida había podido igualar la felicidad de los escasos momentos pasados junto al joven. Ni el nacimiento de sus hijos, a quienes adoraba, ni la paz que había alcanzado junto a Elizabeth, por quien había llegado a sentir un gran cariño y a quien siempre le había sido fiel.

Ningún dolor había sido tan profundo como el de la pérdida de su gran amor... con excepción de la muerte de su hijo mayor, que lo sacudió como un cataclismo porque había sido como perderlo de nuevo. A ese bebé, el primogénito, le había puesto por nombre Arthur, en honor a la memoria del hombre que había amado.

Christian le confesó en una ocasión que su padre, antes de morir, le había revelado que ése era el nombre con el que le bautizaron. Por ello había querido mucho a su primogénito, a pesar de que pronto vio que sus esperanzas de que le sucediera eran meras ilusiones; el niño había crecido para convertirse en un joven enfermizo que murió cuando su vida apenas comenzaba.

El dolor en su pecho aumentó y cayó de rodillas en el sendero empedrado. Había vivido todo lo que tenía que vivir, había consolidado la monarquía, y su hijo Henry estaba más que capacitado para continuar con su obra; era, si cabía, aún más ambicioso que él, si bien su exacerbada sensualidad era un punto por el que habían discutido muchas veces, uno que podía traer problemas al reino.

Sentía a la muerte rondando; el frío quemaba su piel y el dolor se extendía en ráfagas dentro de su cuerpo, irradiando desde su pecho, pero no tenía miedo. Quizás en la muerte podría reunirse de nuevo con Christian... no importaba si era en el cielo o en el infierno.

"Christian." - sintiéndose cada vez más débil, pronunció una y otra vez el nombre con voz entrecortada hasta que al fin su garganta se negó a funcionar y la oscuridad lo cubrió como un manto piadoso.

* * *

Yami despertó jadeante y asustado, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Era la primera vez que tenía un recuerdo de su vida como Henry, y precisamente había sido el de los momentos previos a su muerte. Aún le dolía el pecho, y las intensas emociones que acababa de experimentar le ahogaban, a tal punto que necesitó varios minutos para calmarse.

Bajó a la tienda con la intención de entretenerse en algo y no pensar más en lo que había recordado, no sin antes lavarse la cara. Lo cual no impidió que el viejo, que en ese momento atendía a un cliente, le dirigiera una mirada de extrañeza.

Apenas el cliente se fue, Solomon Moto se acercó a él con la evidente intención de preguntarle qué le ocurría; a Yami no se le ocurrió ni por un momento negarlo, sobre todo porque necesitaba desahogarse.

"Tuve un recuerdo. Dos, para ser precisos." - hizo una pausa y examinó al anciano con ojos pensativos - "¿Recuerdas muchas cosas de tu vida como Shimon, o de tu vida cuando yo era Henry? Estabas allí también, te vi en los recuerdos de Christian."

El sólo pronunciar ese nombre le dolía. Ra, cuánto sufrimiento habían tenido que soportar.

"Algunas, no muchas." - el viejo le miró con ojos suspicaces - "Recordaste algo sobre Seth, cierto?"

"Así es. Tú no le tenías mucho cariño en ninguna de esas dos vidas, según creo."

"Eso no es del todo cierto," - repuso, sorprendiéndole - "yo apreciaba y respetaba a Seth, a pesar lo difícil que era como persona; su lealtad y su bondad eran indudables. Pero de Christian desconfiaba, y con justa razón... era un mercenario, un asesino, y sentía que con él cerca estabas en peligro. No aprobaba su... amistad."

"¿Sabes cómo murió?" - preguntó Yami después de unos segundos, prefiriendo ignorar el comentario.

"Fui yo quien retiró su cuerpo del campo de batalla en Bosworth, así que lo recuerdo muy bien. Una flecha lanzada por una mujer acabó con su vida, después de que la batalla había terminado... tú llorabas tanto que tuve que cubrirte con mi capa para que los soldados no vieran tu debilidad. Estuviste muy enfermo después de eso."

"Sé que lo amaba, abuelo. Sentía su muerte, y jamás lo olvidé... hasta mi último aliento en esa vida, como en la anterior." - confesó, con aire ausente.

"Y hoy, con Kaiba... ¿sientes lo mismo?" - realmente había que premiar al anciano por su admirable compostura, aunque su boca se torcía un poco en una mueca que revelaba que no estaba contento con la idea.

"No lo sé... creo que sí. Estoy muy confundido, pero sé que es mucho más que simple atracción, el destino o lo que sea."

"Kaiba no es Seth. Tampoco es Christian. Es... el mismo, y a la vez tan diferente que no sé qué decirte. Sólo que tengas cuidado... nuestras experiencias con él rara vez han sido buenas."

"Gracias a él estoy aquí, abuelo."

"Sólo por eso estoy dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda..."

¿Porqué todos pensaban que Kaiba podía hacerle daño? De alguna manera, Yami estaba convencido de que no sólo no le haría daño, sino que simplemente no era capaz. No porque creyera que los sentimientos de Kaiba eran iguales a los suyos, sino porque lo sabía un hombre honorable; sólo la influencia maligna, la desesperación o la ira sin control podían llevarlo a extremos, y no era ése el caso.

A través del nexo que compartían había intuido que era muy probable que Kaiba fuese incapaz de enfrentarse a él, al menos seriamente; no después de haber descubierto tantas cosas de su pasado... no después de aquel beso. La desconfianza casi patológica del anciano era algo que había arrastrado durante todas esas vidas, por eso no lo censuraba.

Suspiró. Al igual que lo había hecho en sus recuerdos de Egipto, deseaba que _ahora_ las cosas fueran más simples y no hubiera prejuicios entre los dos.

Algunas cosas, y algunos sentimientos, nunca cambiaban.

* * *

Ishizu llegó a buscarle casi al anochecer, en el elegante auto negro en el que siempre se desplazaban ella y Shadi. Estaba muy nerviosa; aún no había visto a su hermano ni a Odion, estaba en el museo cuando Kaiba le había llamado informándole que los tenía y le había propuesto llevarlos a la casona en la que residían.

Yami estaba casi tan nervioso como ella, por variadas razones. La perspectiva de encararse con la obra de Merit en sus sirvientes más cercanos le asustaba un poco, para ser sincero. Y luego, estaba decidido a interrogar a Kaiba de una vez por todas acerca de sus recuerdos... así tuviera que fastidiarle hasta vencerle por cansancio.

Se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino cuando el conductor del auto se detuvo frente a la casona; el auto plateado de Kaiba y una van negra, blindada, estaban aparcados cerca. Shadi y el joven empresario los esperaban en la salita; el primero lucía tan imperturbable como siempre, y el segundo parecía supremamente aburrido cuando se levantó al verlos llegar.

Yami se sintió ridículamente herido al notar que Kaiba procuraba esquivar su mirada, pero los siguió por el pasillo hasta el sótano sin decir palabra. Allí se encontraban Marik y Odion tendidos en sendas camillas, conectados a diversos equipos médicos y luciendo bastante mal. Marik estaba pálido bajoel perenne bronceado que contrastaba con sus pálidos cabellos de color arena, y sus brazos descubiertos mostraban señales de golpes y maltrato.

Ishizu corrió al lado de su hermano y acarició sus cabellos, hablándole en voz baja mientras ríos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Era una escena conmovedora, y Yami estaba tan concentrado en ella que se sobresaltó cuando la voz de Kaiba sonó justo detrás de él. Se volvió a mirarlo, pero la mirada azul estaba clavada en un rincón de la habitación.

"A ver qué logras," - su voz era seca y desprovista de inflexión alguna - "ni los hombres que los trajeron, ni yo, hemos podido sacarles nada."

Allí se encontraban, sentados en el suelo, seis hombres morenos vestidos con ropas raídas y custodiados por tres tipos vestidos con trajes negros y armados hasta los dientes. Los sujetos tenían los ojos abiertos, pero fijos en un punto indeterminado del espacio; y ese gesto, aunado a sus mandíbulas ligeramente desencajadas, los hacía parecer como si estuvieran en trance.

Yami avanzó hacia ellos y les habló en su lengua materna, manteniendo su voz suave y persuasiva.

"¿Quién los envió? Porqué hacen esto, qué le han hecho a mis seguidores?"

No hubo respuesta inmediata, pero uno de los hombres cerró los ojos y empezó a mecerse rítmicamente de atrás hacia adelante. Cuando sus ojos oscuros se abrieron de nuevo, una chispa verde danzaba en ellos y una expresión ligeramente maliciosa se insinuaba en su rostro tostado.

"Es inútil, Atem. No lograrás hacerlos volver, porque están sirviendo a mis propósitos... para destruirte al fin."

Al escuchar la voz de su hermana-esposa brotar de los labios de aquel desconocido, Yami se tambaleó peligrosamente y estuvo a punto de caer; pero unas manos fuertes lo sostuvieron por los hombros y permanecieron allí, brindándole apoyo.

Eran las manos de Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**N.A.:** Gomen otra vez... he tenido supervisión en el trabajo y nada de tiempo para escribir, llego a casa muerta de cansancio y debo estudiar los fines de semana (BTW, estoy contenta porque aprobé excelente todas mis asignaturas); pero en fin, aquí tienen otro cap. Sé que los acontecimientos de Egipto aquí son ligeramente diferentes a lo que pasa en el anime y el manga, pero les advertí que iba a torcer un poco las cosas para acomodarlas al fic y eso es lo que hago, aunque sólo estoy desplazando un par de eventos XD. Los últimos años de la vida de Henry VII estuvieron marcados por una profunda melancolía, que ya arrastraba antes de la muerte de su primogénito Arthur; murió a los 52 años, en el invierno de 1509; el detalle del relicario con el mechón de cabello me pareció adecuado a su historia por ser horriblemente romántico XDDD.

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Anny Pervert Snape _(jaja, otra fan de tipos fríos, yo también los colecciono: Seto, Ru, Aya, Zechs, Enzan XD. Gracias!), _ Yaired _(excelente BSO para esa escena, sí. Gracias mil, y te aseguro que el pobre Solomon va a recibir más de un shock XD), _Shiroi Tsuki_ (ya verás, ya verás),_ Yasha Yagami_ (pues bienvenida y gracias, me alegra que te guste)_, Hisaki Raiden_ (así es el Kaiba que todos conocemos y amamos. Gracias por tus comentarios, y aquí sigo echándole ganas XD), _Luna Lovegood du Black _(Yami sufre las consecuencias de tener un hikari curioso XD. Y bueno... todos sabemos que así se las gasta Kaiba, por su confusión y orgullo. Ya vendrá, ya vendrá XDD),_ Black Tsuki _(vi el dibu en mi foro y sólo puedo decir: gracias! Es muy hermoso... pero quiero ver los lemon, y si me los mandas al correo no me voy a poner brava XDD. No he tenido tiempo ni de pasarme por el foro ni de subir la nueva versión de mi page, me da mucha pena pero me ha sido imposible),_ Lena Hiyasaki_ (Seto es, de por sí, una persona bastante compleja y confundida... yo sólo trato de reflejar cómo pienso que se sentiría y reaccionaría ante una situación como ésta. Ojalá que, por una vez, las cosas le salgan bien), _Mordecay_ (bruja! Pero sí, creo que tienes razón y Merit lo que necesita es un buen revolcón. Tranquila que mi pobre K todavía tiene que pasar por unos cuantos tragos amargos), _Xin Tamao_ (Seto es babeable, muy babeable. Pues sí, es demasiado interesante... yo quería estudiar historia ;;), _Pysche_ (Bienvenida! Y no te preocupes, entiendo muy bien tu español, no sabía que lo leías. Yo he leído tus fics, aunque no dejo revs por falta de tiempo. Thanks!), _Akire777_ (bienvenida a la caja de grillos de las revs XD. Bueno, no me gusta cuando cambian el carácter de los personajes porque dejan de ser _ellos_, los que conocemos y amamos. Y ya escribí tanto lemon que quería hacer algo como mis fics actuales, en los que construyo una historia que en algún punto puede tener lemon, en lugar de hacer un lemon con un poquito de historia XD. Gracias por tu rev!), _Kida Luna_ (ya conocemos las "gracias" que hace ffnet. Jaja, como ven, hay quien odia los flashbacks... y pobre caballo, lo que me he reído leyéndolos XDD. Quieres cuidar a Malik, eh? Bandiiiiida XD), _Escila _(tiempo sin verte por aquí XD. Me alegra verte de vuelta y espero que estos caps te hayan gustado), _Serena _(bienvenida, siempre es bueno encontrar gente a la que le gusta la historia tanto como a mí; también me alegra que aquí hayas encontrado gente que te comprenda. Pues bueno, a mí me gusta más el S/Y, me parece muy posible y hasta lógico; aunque he escrito S/J, me parece que es una pareja más irreal, le veo más posibilidades en el campo de las cochinaditas o en el de las novelitas de adolescentes, es considerablemente menos seria. Gracias por tu comentario!).


	15. Un juego peligroso

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado. 

**Advertencia:** mucho diálogo entre los dos interesados, y un poco de lime bien ligero.

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

**Un juego peligroso**

Kaiba había actuado en un impulso. Eso no sucedía a menudo, pero en los últimos días parecía ocurrirle con una frecuencia alarmante; y esos eventos tenían _todo_ que ver con la persona cuyos hombros aparentemente frágiles sostenía en esos momentos, y cuyos leves movimientos al respirar lo hacían estremecer.

Había pasado un día difícil en la oficina, tratando de concentrarse aún en las tareas más rutinarias sin lograrlo del todo, sintiéndose extrañamente inquieto; ni siquiera había podido trabajar en sus proyectos personales, que siempre lograban distraerlo y hacerle olvidar los problemas durante unas horas. La admisión de los sentimientos que habían crecido en él lentamente y que de pronto parecían querer ahogarlo con su insólita intensidad, lo había dejado en un estado de agitación mental permanente.

Y ahora estaba aquí con el faraón, y no podía apartar sus manos de él... no podía dejar de tocarlo. Al tocarlo se sentía vivo, extrañamente completo, como si hubiera estado esperando toda su vida por aquel mínimo y simple contacto entre ambos.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos, de separarse al menos mentalmente de la conexión física entre sus cuerpos, ya que se sentía incapaz de soltarlo. Pero al hacerlo sus ojos tropezaron con el rostro ajado y la mirada fija e intensa de alguien que no esperaba encontrar allí, y a quien no veía desde la noche en que el faraón había encarnado.

El misterioso "Doctor Aku" le miraba como si fuese un espécimen particularmente interesante en un frasco de laboratorio. Kaiba no había bajado antes al sótano, se limitó a enviar allí a los esclavos mentales del Merit con sus respectivos guardias; por eso no había visto antes esa faz taciturna y sufrida, que reconocía de los recuerdos de su vida como Christian.

Ese hombre había estado muy cerca de él en sus dos vidas anteriores... como Akunadin, el portador del Ojo del Milenio y padre del sacerdote Seth, de quien Shadi le había hablado; y como Arthur, el padre de Christian. Un repentino vértigo lo asaltó al verse reflejado en aquella mirada penetrante, y frente a sus ojos pasaron, como en una película proyectada a toda velocidad, imágenes de ese hombre alto y delgado vestido con una túnica blanca y azul, riendo a mandíbula batiente, su ojo sano relampagueando con un resplandor maligno.

Luego vio al mismo hombre, esta vez vestido con un jubón pardo, mostrándole los movimientos básicos para manejar una espada, sonriendo mientras lo hacía... y finalmente la imagen cambió al aspecto que se parecía más a su recuerdo: un hombre imposiblemente delgado pero muy fuerte, con la mitad del rostro terriblemente quemado, luchando con él cuerpo a cuerpo.

_¡Tenéis que ser más fuerte que yo! Tenéis que lograr que os respeten, que os teman! Luchad! Debéis luchar, Christian, porque es lo único que podréis hacer hasta vuestra muerte..._

Sus ojos se separaron de los de Aku con violencia, concentrándose de nuevo en los hombres que, sentados en el suelo, parecían mecerse levemente en medio del trance. Se dio cuenta de que sus manos se habían tensado repentinamente en los hombros de Yami hasta ejercer una presión que quizás resultaba dolorosa para el faraón, a juzgar por la rigidez que percibía en su cuerpo; así que aflojó el apretón, pero sin soltarlo.

"¿Qué te sucede, Kaiba?" - la voz del joven se elevó hasta sus oídos, casi inaudible e inquisitiva, como si intuyera la tormenta interna que lo sacudía.

"Nada de tu incumbencia." - repuso entre dientes; pero de inmediato se sintió extrañamente avergonzado por reaccionar con rencor ante la evidente preocupación del otro, habida cuenta de que se encontraban en una situación muy tensa - "No eres el único que experimenta visiones desagradables, faraón."

La voz extraña, burlona y quebradiza de Merit volvió a brotar de los labios de su indefensa víctima, sus ecos retumbando en el sótano como si ella misma estuviera allí.

"Quiero ver cómo te revuelcas en el sufrimiento y la miseria que me hiciste pasar... tu muerte será más rápida y piadosa que la mía, pero te juro que sufrirás tanto como yo. Más que yo, que agonicé años y años encerrada hasta que la muerte vino a llevarme, hasta que mi cuerpo murió pero no la fuerza de mi odio por ti. Sufrirás, Atem."

Una extraña marca negra apareció en la frente del esclavo mental de la bruja, que comenzó a agitarse violentamente, como sacudido por una mano invisible; pronto su agitación se extendió a sus compañeros, mientras una niebla amarillenta comenzaba a levantarse del suelo y a cubrirlos. Kaiba tuvo la presencia de ánimo suficiente para hacer señas a los hombres que custodiaban al grupo, indicándoles que se apartaran; cosa que éstos no dudaron en hacer, retrocediendo hasta prácticamente adherirse a las paredes, lo más alejados que podían del extraño evento.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Akunadin se colocaba junto a Ishizu, frente a los cuerpos maltratados y casi exánimes de Marik y Odion, creando una especie de barrera entre ellos y los hombres controlados por Merit. Shadi apareció junto a Kaiba como por arte de magia, asumiendo una postura defensiva con las piernas separadas y bien plantadas en el suelo, sus manos juntas en el mismo gesto de oración que le había visto antes al enfrentar a su dragón.

La niebla comenzó a solidificarse y por momentos pareció tomar la forma de una mujer alta y morena, completamente desnuda; pero esa forma no se sostuvo más que unos pocos segundos, antes de disolverse y comenzar a expandirse en todas direcciones.

Kaiba automáticamente atrajo al faraón hacia sí y lo envolvió en sus brazos, retrocediendo varios pasos hasta encontrarse fuera del alcance de la espesa y extraña niebla; era consciente de que ahora Shadi estaba frente a él, formando la primera línea de defensa, y esta vez podía ver la especie de burbuja pulsante y creciente que lo rodeaba.

Después de un par de minutos que parecieron siglos, la niebla comenzó a solidificarse de una manera aparentemente definitiva, asumiendo la forma de una monstruosa serpiente, negra y brillante, con enormes ojos verdes. Era tan real como el dragón blanco y negro que Kaiba había materializado; y aún más peligroso que aquél, porque si éste era el ka de Merit, estaba dirigido por las aviesas intenciones de su dueña.

Intenciones que se hicieron patentes cuando la serpiente se lanzó al ataque, tratando de pasar por encima de Shadi para alcanzarlos; no lo logró, pues chocó con la burbuja que rodeaba al joven moreno. Pero su segundo ataque, más violento, hizo que la burbuja estallara en cientos de gotas iridiscentes y que Shadi cayera al suelo, aparentemente inconsciente.

El joven empresario no creía que la serpiente fuera a atacarlos de inmediato; era evidente que Merit reservaba otros planes para ellos. De todos modos se deslizó ágilmente hacia las escaleras, sujetando con un brazo al faraón contra su cuerpo y tanteando con su mano libre el cetro del milenio, que llevaba atado a su cinturón debajo de la chaqueta de su elegante traje gris.

De pronto experimentó una sensación muy extraña, y aunque los acontecimientos de los últimos días lo tenían bien entrenado para lo inesperado, esto lo sorprendió muchísimo: podía sentir vagamente, como algo muy lejano y no obstante muy presente, la ira que hacía estremecer al antiguo soberano. Sin embargo, cuando al fin lo escuchó hablar de nuevo, su tono era perfectamente normal, exquisitamente controlado.

"Suéltame, Kaiba. No voy a permitir que esa mujer me humille."

El aludido, en lugar de soltarle, apretó su abrazo. La misma Ishizu había dicho esa mañana que Yami no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a Merit con posibilidades de vencer... el faraón tenía que ser muy valiente o muy estúpido como para hacer caso omiso de las palabras de su sacerdotisa.

Bah, qué más daba soltarlo; Yami haría lo que le diera la gana de todas maneras. El tipo era valiente y también estúpido, de eso no cabía la menor duda.

Después de unos segundos, un poco amoscado ante la arrogancia y seguridad que mostraba el otro -tan parecidas a las suyas propias-, pero respondiendo a la firmeza y autoridad de sus palabras, Kaiba lo dejó ir. Pero no se apartó de él: cuando el joven del cabello tricolor avanzó hacia la serpiente con paso majestuoso y arrogante, lo siguió muy de cerca, listo para saltar y apartarle del peligro si era necesario. Una vez caído Shadi, sólo él podía protegerle... o al menos podía intentarlo.

Comenzó a repetir las extrañas palabras que Shadi había recitado la noche anterior en voz muy baja, mientras su mano derecha aferraba el cetro del milenio, algo inestable y transpirada por los nervios, aunque no lo hubiera admitido ante nadie ni bajo las peores torturas. No estaba seguro de poder materializar su ka sin la ayuda del misterioso joven, y aunque aquella especie de invocación fluía de sus labios con alarmante naturalidad, se sentía incapaz de concentrarse. ¿Qué pasaría si no lo lograba, si no podía defenderlo?

El monstruo siseó amenazadoramente mientras Yami avanzaba hacia él, y la voz de Merit volvió a retumbar, esta vez más fuerte y clara; parecía provenir de todas partes y rodearlos.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer, faraón? No ves lo fuerte que soy? Quieres una muestra?"

La criatura se lanzó hacia delante, rápida como el rayo, y por unos momentos Kaiba contuvo el aliento, aterrado ante la posibilidad de que atrapara al faraón antes de que él o los demás pudieran salvarle. Pero no tenía nada que temer, porque la serpiente pareció estrellarse contra un muro invisible cuando sólo le faltaban un par de metros para alcanzar a su presa.

Fascinado y al mismo tiempo temeroso por la seguridad del otro, vio cómo Yami, envuelto en sombras, el ojo dorado brillando en su frente y compitiendo con el resplandor majestuoso y airado de sus pupilas color granate, simplemente mantenía en alto su mano derecha, dibujando un círculo en el aire. La serpiente siguió atacando la barrera invisible, sin éxito alguno; finalmente, se estrelló contra ella y se fragmentó en la niebla amarillenta que había sido su principio.

Kaiba intuyó el momento exacto en el que el faraón comenzó a debilitarse después de semejante despliegue de energía y acudió de nuevo en su ayuda, cayendo de rodillas y tomándolo en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, completamente exhausto. Una desagradable risa femenina, que por desgracia ya le era terriblemente familiar, resonó en el sótano.

"Veo que no estás tan débil como pensaba... pero no importa, así será más divertido. Aún estoy reuniendo poder, Atem; esto no es todo lo que puedo hacer."

La niebla se disipó del todo, revelando una desagradable sorpresa. Los ojos del joven empresario casi se desorbitaron al ver que en el suelo, en el rincón en el que habían estado arrodillados los esclavos de Merit, sólo quedaban un montón de restos humanos resecos y grisáceos.

Yami se movió en sus brazos, desviando su atención del cuadro dantesco que hacían aquellos despojos, y sus ojos rojizos se entreabrieron como si despertara de un sueño.

"¿Qué sucedió?"- preguntó lentamente, la voz pesada y ronca.

"Lograste detener su ataque. Volverá, por supuesto."

"¿... Marik y Odion?"

Sólo entonces recordó Kaiba a los miembros de la familia Ishtar, y lanzó una mirada en torno hasta localizarlos en el último lugar en el que los había visto antes de que la bruja atacara. Tanto Ishizu como Aku monitoreaban sus signos vitales con expresiones idénticas de preocupación; ambos parecían estar muy pálidos, y a juzgar por la forma en la que el hombre mayor se sostenía de la camilla más cercana, el ataque lo había debilitado bastante.

"¿Están bien?" - preguntó, elevando la voz para atraer su atención. Ishizu se acercó con lentitud, mientras que Aku se desplazaba penosamente hacia el lugar en el que había caído Shadi.

"Logramos bloquear por el momento la conexión de Merit con mi hermano y con Odion;" - explicó arrodillándose junto a ellos - "eso consume mucha energía espiritual, y hemos quedado algo débiles. ¿Se encuentra bien, Majestad?" - preguntó, dirigiéndose al faraón - "Lo que hizo fue muy peligroso..."

"Lo que hizo fue MUY estúpido." - intervino Kaiba con rencor, antes de que el aludido pudiera abrir la boca.

"¡Kaiba!" - le reprendió Ishizu, amoscada ante semejante falta de respeto.

"¿Qué? Lo que digo es cierto... la bruja es muy fuerte. No intentó matarle por el momento, porque tiene otros planes para él; pero pudo haberle hecho mucho daño. Claro, él tenía que enfrentarla, su orgullo estúpido no iba a permitir que ella lo _humillara_, etcétera."

"Miren quién habla de orgullo." - apuntó Yami, con algo de veneno en su voz debilitada.

"Mi orgullo no puede ser más grande que el tuyo, faraón. Al fin y al cabo, estás acostumbrado a aplastarlo, así que mi arrogancia debe ser tan molesta para ti como el piquete de un mosquito..."

"¡Pero qué idioteces dices!" - exclamó con vehemencia, ofendido, intentando incorporarse y fallando miserablemente. Kaiba le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

"No te exaltes. Puede que seas más orgulloso que yo, pero justo ahora no estás en condiciones ni de gritarme siquiera."

Yami suspiró y cerró los ojos, admitiendo su derrota al menos por el momento. Se veía casi patéticamente indefenso, y a Kaiba, por la misma razón que lo atormentaba, no le gustaba para nada verle así. Lo prefería siendo él mismo, desafiante, arrogante, insoportable, fuerte...

Los ojos flamígeros se abrieron de nuevo y lo sorprendieron en mitad de su absorta contemplación.

"Me protegiste." - dijo en voz baja, haciéndolo sentirse repentinamente incómodo y avergonzado.

"No hizo falta, y no estoy seguro de que hubiera podido ser de gran ayuda." - admitió, mirando hacia un lado. Ishizu les observaba con una sonrisa que le pareció maliciosa y que lo hizo fruncir el ceño - "No tiene importancia." - le dijo al faraón, con aire de punto y final.

"Claro que la tiene. Es importante para mí que quisieras intentarlo, al menos, y que me escucharas cuando te pedí espacio..."

"No me lo pediste, faraón. Me lo _ordenaste_. Estuve a punto de aplicarte una llave de judo para impedir que escaparas, pero me di cuenta de que igual buscarías la manera de hacer lo que te viniera en gana."

"Oh. Entonces, a pesar de que según tú te di una orden, no estabas respondiendo a mi autoridad." - el brillo en los ojos del Yami se tornó tan malicioso como el de Ishizu.

"Yo no respondo a la autoridad de _nadie_, idiota."

"Pero..." - el joven del cabello tricolor no alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque la voz se ahogó en su garganta y sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo. Kaiba, alarmado, se volvió hacia la sacerdotisa, que con el ceño fruncido colocó su mano derecha en la frente del ex soberano.

"¿Está bien?" - preguntó, tratando de que la inquietud que sentía no se reflejara en su voz.

"Está exhausto, simplemente. Necesita de mucho descanso para recuperarse, y si accede a seguir instrucciones el proceso será rápido; pero debemos velar su descanso por precaución. Si recibe un ataque estando tan vulnerable podría ser desastroso..."

"Puedo quedarme, aunque no creo que sirviera de mucho." - comenzó dubitativo, viendo la palidez que se había apoderado de las facciones del faraón.

"Podría servir de mucho," - Ishizu le lanzó una mirada abiertamente divertida - "pero no será necesario. Ya no estamos desprevenidos y estamos recuperándonos con rapidez, así que podremos levantar barreras mágicas. Cuidaremos bien de él, te lo prometo."

Kaiba no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, tan sólo se puso de pie, llevando al joven en brazos. Entonces se volvió a mirar a los hombres que habían traído y custodiado a los esclavos mentales de Merit por órdenes suyas; aún estaban adheridos a las paredes, pálidos como sábanas, y uno de ellos incluso parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios. Resopló, irritado; él ya estaba acostumbrado a esperar lo inesperado de sus encuentros con Yugi y Yami, pero a buen seguro aquellos hombres no habían presenciado jamás una manifestación sobrenatural tan poderosa.

"Tenemos seis cadáveres aquí, cortesía de la bruja, y hemos de ocuparnos de hacerlos desaparecer si no queremos problemas." - dijo al fin, fríamente, con su mejor aire autoritario. Sus palabras hicieron reaccionar a los hombres, que de inmediato parecieron recuperar buena parte de su aplomo y se acercaron para recibir instrucciones - "Supongo que lo mejor será sacarlos de aquí y enterrarlos en algún lugar fuera de la ciudad..."

"¿Es seguro tocarlos, señor?" - preguntó el más alto de los hombres de negro, mirando con cierto recelo los despojos grises.

"Ishizu," - Kaiba se dirigió a la mujer, que seguía con ojos preocupados a Aku mientras éste ayudaba a Shadi a levantarse - "¿Crees que sea seguro tocar los despojos?"

La aludida se acercó a el montón de cuerpos con aire vacilante y extendió su mano sobre ellos, como si tratara de percibir algún tipo de energía maligna; luego de unos segundos, asintió lentamente.

"Completamente inertes. No hay nada que Merit ni nadie pueda hacer con ellos ahora... pero no estaría de más tomar todas las precauciones posibles... oh!" - se inclinó sobre los despojos y, envolviendo una mano algo temblorosa en el largo velo que llevaba, escarbó en lo que quedaba del pecho del hombre que le había servido a Merit para comunicarse con ellos. Finalmente se incorporó de nuevo, llevando en su mano protegida por el tejido traslúcido un objeto vagamente oval, ennegrecido como si hubiera pasado por el fuego.

"¿Qué sucede? Qué es eso?"

"Un medallón... de arcilla... tiene algo grabado, unos símbolos, pero no puedo descifrarlos. No son jeroglíficos."

"¿Quizás el medio por el cual la bruja lo controlaba?" - sugirió Kaiba, sin demasiado interés.

"Es probable. Haré que Aku lo revise."

"Es posible que sirva de algo." - se volvió hacia los hombres, que habían permanecido quietos y en silencio - "Manéjenlos con cuidado, y sugiero que los quemen antes de enterrar sus cenizas. Será más seguro así." - ordenó, y los hombres, ya de nuevo en carácter, asintieron y pusieron manos a la obra sin decir palabra.

"¿No tendrás problemas por haberlos ingresado al país? Al fin y al cabo, eran personas y ahora han desaparecido..." - dijo Ishizu después de unos minutos de silencio, sin poder apartar sus ojos horrorizados de la macabra tarea que acometían los hombres de negro, recolectando los cuerpos retorcidos y secos y metiéndolos en bolsas.

"Nadie vio cuando se los llevaron. Nadie, fuera de estos tres hombres y el piloto del avión, sabe que ingresaron al país. Y ellos no hablarán."

Sin añadir nada más, dando por terminado el tema, Kaiba ajustó la preciosa carga en sus brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras siguiendo a Aku. Éste avanzaba lentamente escalón por escalón, ofreciendo el soporte de su brazo derecho a Shadi, quien andaba con pasos inestables.

Al llegar al primer piso, se detuvo y dejó que Ishizu se adelantara por el pasillo para señalarle el camino a la que asumió sería la habitación en la que el faraón podría descansar: una enorme estancia llena de lujosos muebles, con las paredes tapizadas de rojo y oro, en el centro de la cual reinaba un gran lecho antiguo con dosel y cortinajes de terciopelo rojo oscuro. La opulencia de la habitación hizo que Kaiba le lanzara una mirada incrédula y algo irónica a Ishizu, quien enrojeció un poco.

"Habíamos preparado esta habitación para Su Majestad antes de decidir que era mejor que permaneciera con Yugi." - explicó la mujer en voz baja, avanzando hacia la cama y apartando el grueso cobertor rojo y las sábanas blancas debajo, haciendo espacio.

Kaiba depositó al faraón en la cama, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada con cuidado. Ishizu gravitó por unos segundos a su alrededor, como si esperara que él se apartara para encargarse de la comodidad del ex soberano. Con una leve sonrisa de malicioso placer, el joven la apartó con una mano y procedió a quitarle a Yami las suaves zapatillas deportivas y las delgadas medias blancas que llevaba en los pies; luego lo cubrió con las sábanas y el cobertor.

"Sé que pueden comunicarse mentalmente, pero no creo que el faraón sea capaz de avisarle a Yugi que permanecerá aquí esta noche, en el estado en que se encuentra." -dejó caer en un tono casual, que sin embargo sobresaltó a Ishizu.

"¡Ra en los cielos, me había olvidado de Yugi y de su abuelo! Deben estar muy preocupados, llamaré a la tienda."

La mujer salió de la habitación como una bala, y Kaiba fue de pronto consciente de que otra vez se encontraba donde y como no debía estar: a solas con el faraón. Pero no quería irse, no realmente. Además, qué podía hacer o pensar Yami, exhausto como estaba?

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y casi sin darse cuenta su mano derecha avanzó y retiró un mechón dorado del rostro hermoso y agotado. Sus dedos, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, rozaron la tersa piel tostada de una mejilla, deslizándose lentamente hasta trazar el contorno de la nariz aristocrática y levemente respingada, y deteniéndose finalmente en los labios delicadamente formados. Había besado esa boca, a partir de ese momento su vida había cambiado para siempre... y el deseo de repetir esa acción, de volver a vivir ese instante, lo quemaba por dentro.

No era posible, no lo había sido en sus dos vidas anteriores, ni lo sería ahora. Todo esto iba a terminar muy mal...

Apartó su mano de aquel rostro tentador y se incorporó, permaneciendo de pie junto a la cama sin mirar a su ocupante hasta que Ishizu regresó, unos minutos después. Tras ella venía Shadi, luciendo algo más recuperado.

"¿Podrías copiarme en un papel los símbolos que viste en el medallón?" - le espetó sin pensar a la mujer, que le miró con ojos sorprendidos.

"Claro... pero creo que tengo algo mejor" - murmuró - ", si gustas seguirme..." - volvió a salir y Kaiba la siguió, despidiéndose de Shadi con una ligera inclinación de cabeza en el camino hacia la puerta.

En la habitación contigua, Aku había colocado el medallón bajo un equipo especial y observaba su imagen aumentada, proyectada sobre la pared opuesta; miró al empresario con algo de sobresalto, pero no tardó en volver a concentrarse en la imagen que tenía frente a él.

"¿Podría tomar una de las fotografías ampliadas, doctor Aku?"

El hombre asintió sin hablar y sin mirarles, y tomó una brillante fotografía del montón que ya reposaba en la mesa junto a él; por lo visto no había perdido el tiempo desde el momento en el que abandonaron el sótano. Se la tendió a Ishizu y volvió a su trabajo, no sin antes lanzarle a Kaiba otra de sus extrañas y penetrantes miradas.

"Gracias." - dijo secamente el joven, al tomar la fotografía de las manos de la sacerdotisa - "Hasta mañana."

Sin más, salió de la habitación y de la casa sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Seto Kaiba tuvo una noche bastante extraña. Logró dormir sin soñar unas cuantas horas, y a pesar de ello despertó sintiéndose inquieto y de bastante mal humor; así que el amanecer lo sorprendió en el pequeño gimnasio, vestido con pantalones y una sudadera, trabajando a marchas forzadas en las máquinas de ejercicios hasta alcanzar su límite. Sólo entonces se detuvo, casi sin aliento, y se dejó caer en el precario banquito de la máquina multifuerzas. 

"¿Seto?" - Mokuba acababa de asomar su cabeza despeinada por la puerta entreabierta del gimnasio, dejando a Kaiba con una incómoda sensación de dejà vu... la escena de aquella mañana en la que Merit lo había amenazado por primera vez - "Amaneciste de mal humor, por lo que veo... sólo trabajas en máquinas cuando quieres descargar rabia." - el tono era ligeramente humorístico, y el aludido no pudo evitar que su boca se torciera en el remedo de una sonrisa divertida.

"Qué bien me conoces. ¿Te vas a clases?"

"Aún no... estoy esperando que mi hermanito se duche, se quite el aroma a tigre, se vista y baje para que me acompañe a desayunar."

"Qué dulce eres."

"Es mi especialidad. ¿Vienes?"

"En unos minutos. Tengo que quitarme el aroma a tigre, recuerdas?"

La cabeza de Mokuba desapareció, con toda su mata de pelo salvaje; pero aún podía escucharse su risa alejándose por el pasillo. Kaiba sonreía casi sin darse cuenta, pero pronto esa sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

La aparición de Merit la noche anterior le había recordado que corrían peligro; ya había pensado en las consecuencias que podía tener su muerte en la vida de Mokuba, lo tenía todo fríamente calculado... pero no había pensado que la bruja podía intentar hacerle daño a su hermano para llegar a él, como lo habían hecho otras personas antes. Y la bruja no era para nada estúpida...

Mokuba llevaba dos guardaespaldas siguiéndole siempre - había sido toda una hazaña para Kaiba lograr que el adolescente aceptara que necesitaba protección por el no tan simple hecho de ser su hermano-, y a estas alturas y después de tantos años, se había acostumbrado completamente a ellos. Pero no había guardaespaldas que pudieran impedir que Merit le hiciera daño a su hermano menor... a menos que utilizara magia para defenderle, y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

El haber aceptado por completo las creencias que eran la vida de Ishizu y los suyos no le había sorprendido tanto como esperaba, a pesar de que siempre había sido terco hasta para reconocer lo más evidente, sobre todo si contradecía aquellas cosas de las que él estaba convencido o creía estarlo. Y después de todo, Seto Kaiba no había llegado a la cima en su especialidad por ser un timorato, precisamente... siempre había compromisos morales y éticos que el presidente de una compañía debía hacer para que ésta fuera exitosa, y aunque se había marcado límites muy claros para evitar hacer daño, muchas veces había tenido que tomar decisiones desagradables. Tantas, que ya ni las consideraba.

En este caso, estando su seguridad - y por lo tanto, la de su hermano - en riesgo, no tenía problemas para admitir que _tenía_ un problema...

Otra pregunta más para Ishizu y Shadi, una que debía hacerles lo más pronto que pudiera, pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras luego de haberse duchado y embutido en su traje de trabajo para el día: un soberbio traje azul de dos piezas, con una camisa negra de seda debajo y una corbata de azul brillante. Y no, el buscar al par de egipcios para enterarse de qué podía hacer para proteger a su hermano, _no_ era una excusa para ver de nuevo al faraón y saber cómo se encontraba. Debía de estar descansando aún, considerando que ninguno de los dos sacerdotes lo había llamado, ni él se había comunicado a través del curioso enlace mental que ahora parecían compartir.

Durante el desayuno no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Mokuba, inusualmente silencioso, le dirigía de cuando en cuando miradas suspicaces y curiosas. Cuando terminó de comer, suspiró y cedió.

"Mokuba, habla de una vez. ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Eso mismo es lo que quiero preguntarte! Qué pasó anoche? Estaba dormido cuando llegaste, hoy te levantaste de mal humor y no has dicho una palabra durante toda la comida..."

"Te lo dije por teléfono..."

"Sí, que ibas a casa de Ishizu porque habían encontrado a su hermano y al otro tipo; pero aún no me cuentas qué pasó _después_."

Como siempre, era imposible negarse... Mokuba podía sacarle información a las piedras, así que Kaiba procedió a darle una versión resumida de lo acontecido la noche anterior... editando cuidadosamente su descubrimiento y sus consecuentes temores. Aunque, conociendo a su hermano menor, éste iba a leer entre líneas; lo que él no le decía, el adolescente se lo imaginaba. Y generalmente acertaba.

"¿Pero _en serio_? La viste? Y era una serpiente enorme? Rayos! Me hubiera gustado estar allí..." - parecía fascinado, y Kaiba no pudo menos que pensar que quizás no le hubiera gustado tanto verlo en vivo y directo.

"No lo creo. Fue bastante desagradable, sobre todo cuando nos atacó. Temí no poder ayudar al faraón..." - listo, había hablado de más, y por supuesto Mokuba Kaiba, siendo quien era, no iba a pasarlo por alto.

"¿Tú? Temías no poder ayudar a Yami? Pero Seto, eso es tan... tan... no sé... _tierno_! O sea, me estás diciendo que sentías que el corazón se te encogía, que la respiración te fallaba, y todas esas cosas que se sienten cuando alguien está ena..."

"¡Mokuba!"

"Venga, está bien si quieres conservar tu orgullo, pero no trates de engañaaaaarmee..." - canturreó el jovencito, evadiendo con agilidad la tostada que su hermano acababa de lanzarle, al ponerse de pie rápidamente - "¡Me voy! Saluda a Yami de mi parte cuando lo veas, vale?"

"¿Y si no lo veo?" - retrucó Kaiba, con su mejor cara de pocos amigos y muchas víctimas.

"Seto, _tienes_ que verlo. Sabes que no podrás dormir esta noche si no lo ves..."

"¡MOKUBA!"

* * *

Yami se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Ishizu y haciendo un puchero casi sin darse cuenta. Por Ra, la condenada mujer no le había dejado levantarse en todo el día más que para utilizar el cuarto de baño! Y ni hablar de Shadi, que con toda parsimonia prácticamente le había amenazado con atarlo a la cama... 

No había podido levantarse ni siquiera cuando Yugi había pasado a visitarlo antes de irse a la universidad; por cierto que el resplandor divertido en los ojos de su hikari, al ver que estaba confinado a la cama, lo había molestado bastante. Era cierto que aún estaba cansado, y que le costaba caminar... pero estaba harto de permanecer echado, rayos, había pasado toda la noche y gran parte del día tirado allí como un inútil!

"Majestad, trate de entender que sólo queremos que se recupere pronto... estamos velando por su salud." - la voz de Ishizu, suave y ronca, contenía una súplica que lo hizo gruñir.

"¿Al menos podrían permitirme sentarme en el sofá de la sala? Podrían _permitir_ que deje de sentirme como un inválido? O es eso pedir demasiado?"

"No, me parece bien." - intervino Shadi - "Lo ayudaremos."

"¡No necesito ayuda!" - masculló, molesto, pero una vez que se levantó sólo pudo dar un par de pasos antes de sentirse algo mareado; tuvo que permitir que Ishizu lo tomara del brazo y lo ayudara a salir.

Una vez instalado en el sofá, se quedó dormido de nuevo casi sin darse cuenta; así que cuando las voces a su alrededor lo despertaron se encontraba, más que molesto, indignado consigo mismo. Pero toda su indignación se desvaneció para convertirse en algo indefinido que hacía trepidar su corazón al reconocer una de las voces... Kaiba estaba allí.

"... así que envié un mensaje electrónico al profesor Hawkins, con la fotografía del medallón adjunta. Estoy esperando que me responda; es el único experto en criptografía y egiptología que ha estado en contacto con toda esta locura de las cartas, y por lo que sé es una persona bastante honesta."

"El doctor Aku ha estado trabajando en ella, pero le está tomando mucho tiempo. La criptografía no es su especialidad." - repuso Shadi.

"Esperemos que Hawkins lo logre. Me voy; debo estudiar las notas que me has dado si quiero entender lo que debo hacer para proteger a Mokuba." - el tono más bajo, yla rapidez con la que habló, fueron indicios suficientes para que Yami dedujera que el joven ya se había dado cuenta de que él estaba despierto; así que abrió los ojos y se enfrentó con la imagen perfecta de su antiguo sacerdote.

"¿No piensas saludarme, Kaiba?" - preguntó, en el tono más irritante del que disponía.

"Hola, faraón. Adiós, faraón." - repuso rápidamente el aludido, con la sonrisa sarcástica que era una de sus marcas registradas. Sin embargo, Yami podía ver el cansancio en su rostro y en la forma en la que su cuerpo, siempre erguido y orgulloso, parecía inclinarse un tanto.

"Espera, Kaiba," - alcanzó a decir cuando el joven empresario ya estaba casi en la puerta, deteniéndolo efectivamente y haciéndolo volverse a verlo - "tenemos que hablar."

"No fastidies, faraón. ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana, sea lo que sea?" - preguntó Kaiba, pareciendo de pronto más cansado y molesto.

"No, no puede esperar. Por favor," - se levantó del sofá con pasos ahora más seguros, menos vacilantes, pidiéndole con los ojos que cediera - "quédate un poco más. Ishizu, Shadi... podrían dejarnos a solas, por favor?"

"Como usted desee, Majestad." - repuso Shadi, acallando lo que parecía un conato de protesta por parte de Ishizu - "Estaremos afuera si nos necesita."

Sin más, agarró a la mujer por un brazo con firmeza y la condujo al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kaiba lo miró expectante, y él, tras echar una mirada en torno, con un gesto le indicó que se sentara en uno de los sillones en un rincón de la salita, ocupando de inmediato el otro sillón y dejando la mesita en medio de ambos, como para darle espacio.

El empresario se sentó, sin poder evitar que se le escapara un suspiro resignado; Yami dedujo que su melancólico gesto se debía a que ya no iba a poder evitar la postergada conversación.

"¿Qué quieres?" - inquirió, de mal humor.

"Que hablemos de lo que sucedió en la clínica. Del beso que nos dimos." - el enfoque directo hizo que Kaiba pestañeara, pero ése fue el único signo externo de su momentánea confusión.

"No hay nada de qué hablar. Por mi parte, prefiero olvidarlo."

"Bien por ti. Yo no puedo, y quiero saber porqué me rehúyes."

"No te rehúyo. Prefiero evitar enredarme en una situación que seguramente no podré controlar."

"¿Es eso? Tienes miedo de ser controlado por tus emociones? No lo creo. No eres una persona superficial, ni mucho menos débil. Puede que seas un idiota arrogante, malhumorado, presumido y necio... pero también eres profundo, brillante y fascinante."

"La primera parte de tu descripción te queda a la medida, faraón. Eres insoportable." - repuso Kaiba con sequedad, aunque un leve rubor coloreaba ahora sus altos pómulos - "No lo entiendes. No puedo ni quiero relacionarme con _nadie_, y mucho menos contigo."

Yami, tratando de no mostrar la agitación que sentía, se levantó del sillón y rodeó la mesa. Los ojos azules no se apartaron de él ni por un instante, aunque el dueño de los mismos no hizo ningún otro movimiento; apenas parecía estar respirando, pálido y bello como una estatua. Se detuvo frente al sillón que el otro joven ocupaba y extendió una mano temblorosa para trazar con su dedo índice la curva suave de una mejilla; Kaiba jadeó levemente y sujetó la mano, apartándola de su rostro pero sin soltarla.

Tragando con fuerza y resistiéndose a creer en su propio atrevimiento, Yami se acercó y se movió lentamente hasta que se encontró con las rodillas apoyadas en el sillón, una a cada lado de las caderas del otro joven, prácticamente sentado en su regazo. Los ojos azules mostraban sorpresa y algo más, algo que Yami no alcanzaba a definir en su actual estado de nervios; su mano izquierda aún sostenía la del ex faraón, mientras que la derecha se agarraba fuertemente al brazo del sillón.

"No voy a rogar. Si tú eres terco y orgulloso, yo lo soy tanto o más que tú. Pero sé que..." - hizo una pausa, acariciando con sus dedos la mano que sostenía la suya - "que deseas esto tanto como yo." - su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que el pecho le dolía.

Los ojos de Kaiba se cerraron momentáneamente, y Yami observó el movimiento en su cuello cuando tragó con fuerza.

"No siempre," - la voz del empresario sonó ronca y desigual - "me dejo llevar por mis deseos. Y no siempre obtengo lo que deseo."

"Pero puedes tener esto. _Podemos_ tenerlo." - murmuró el ex soberano, extendiendo su mano libre para tocar aquella boca delicadamente formada, aunque casi siempre comprimida en una delgada línea de sarcasmo o de frialdad. Sintió el ligero estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo del otro ante su acción.

"No..."

"Yo lo deseo y tú lo deseas. Por una vez déjate llevar, Seto Kaiba." - se inclinó y rozó con sus labios la mejilla del joven, y esta vez ambos se estremecieron.

A esta distancia, prácticamente nula, el aroma del joven inundaba sus sentidos: algo frutal que provenía de sus espesos y suavísimos cabellos castaños, el leve perfume de algo que quizá era como la crema que el abuelo usaba para rasurarse, y bajo todo ello la abrumadora esencia del hombre mismo. El calor entre sus cuerpos hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas, así que fue casi una sorpresa cuando sintió unos cálidos dedos sujetando su barbilla y atrayendo su rostro hacia abajo y adelante, la otra mano soltando la suya y acunando su nuca, y entonces sucedió.

_Oh, Ra._

Yami lo hubiera dicho en voz alta si su boca no hubiera estado muy ocupada por el momento con la ruda suavidad de una lengua que separaba sus labios. Sus ojos se cerraron y se hundió en el beso con abandono, lanzando sus manos ahora libres alrededor del cuello del otro joven, sintiendo a la vez cómo sus manos abandonaban su rostro y su nuca, una enroscándose en su cintura y la otra rodeando sus hombros, acercándolo casi con violencia.

Y esa boca... apenas podía mantener el paso que Kaiba le marcaba, claramente dominando el beso, devorándolo en un momento para luego retraerse y morder suavemente su labio inferior al siguiente... y luego invadiendo de nuevo su boca para mover sus lenguas en un largo y lento deslizar que hacía que las caderas de Yami se movieran espasmódicamente, instintivamente. A estas alturas estaba imposiblemente excitado, y en la posición en que se encontraban sabía que Kaiba era consciente de ello, sobre todo por la forma en la que se movía.

Su mente se distraía a cada momento por la novedad de aquella mano caliente que se movía de su cintura para deslizarse lentamente sobre su espalda, arriba y abajo para luego resbalar bajo su camisa y tocar su piel por primera vez, un dedo trazando suavemente su columna. No pudo evitar temblar y gemir muy bajito, olvidando respirar por la nariz y arrancando su boca de la del otro con un jadeo. Los dedos eran tan cálidos, tan cálidos...

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, tal como lo había previsto un momento antes en sus pensamientos febriles, sintió el roce caliente de unos labios por un delicioso segundo en la base de su cuello, seguido por un leve mordisco; entonces los labios se curvaron sobre su piel y comenzaron a succionar, primero suavemente y luego con más y más fuerza, como si quisieran absorberlo.

El mero pensamiento de que la boca de Seto Kaiba iba -con toda seguridad- a dejar una marca en su piel, lo hizo temblar y arquearse con la violencia del placer vivido y el anticipado. Sus manos se metieron bajo la chaqueta del otro y se aferraron a los hombros cubiertos por sedosa camisa negra, sus dedos arrugando el rico tejido mientras jadeaba, sus caderas moviéndose de nuevo.

Fue precisamente en sus caderas donde las manos se estacionaron con firmeza, y Yami se tensó, esperando ser rechazado en cualquier momento; pero lo que ocurrió, en lugar de eso, casi lo hizo gritar. Kaiba separó un poco sus propias piernas debajo de Yami, y luego tiró de él con fuerza hacia abajo, uniendo sus caderas para proceder a frotarlo contra él. El ex faraón sentía que no podía respirar, mientras aquellas manos fuertes lo movían lentamente arriba y abajo contra una dureza igual a la suya, que lo enloquecía aún a través de las capas de ropa.

Realmente lanzó un leve grito cuando las manos se movieron de sus caderas a su trasero, apretando gentilmente la carne firme y haciéndole perder la cabeza del todo. Volvió a reclamar la boca de Kaiba con fuerza, elevando las manos para acunar su rostro y luego enredando sus dedos en aquellos cabellos tan suaves. Un segundo apretón convulsivo en su trasero lo hizo bajar las manos y comenzar a desabotonar al azar la camisa del joven hasta que sus dedos entraron en contacto con la carne dura y tibia de su pecho.

Pero cuando tocó su piel, las manos que lo sujetaban apasionadamente se detuvieron. Él también se quedó muy quieto, casi sin atreverse a respirar por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, temiendo lo que sucedió a continuación: Kaiba, aún sujetándolo por las caderas, lo apartó con firmeza. Su peso era tan ligero que el joven de los ojos azules apenas mostró un mínimo de esfuerzo al levantarlo en el aire y luego hacerlo descender hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Tardó un poco en recuperar el equilibrio, y sólo entonces el otro joven lo soltó, poniéndose luego de pie lenta y deliberadamente hasta dominarlo de nuevo con su estatura superior. Yami tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos ojos, que en ese momento eran de un azul oscuro y tormentoso.

"No sé qué quieres de mí, faraón. Pero debo advertirte que no pienso participar en tu juego. No volveré a perder."

* * *

**N.A.:** Esto tenía que suceder... temía precipitarme acercando físicamente a esos dos, pero ya han visto que sólo un poquito; era de esperarse, estamos hablando de _Kaiba_, for God's sakes XDD. Esto estaba casi listo hace un par de semanas, pero me agarró una depre negra que aún no me deja, así que es un milagro que haya logrado publicar. Bueh... en una semana tendré vacaciones y podré dedicarme a mis fics y a mis dizque dibujos por unas semanas. Saben qué? No me había dado cuenta de que este fic lleva ya un año y dos meses publicándose, así que tengo que agradecerle a los lectores que se han mantenido fieles y han esperado con paciencia por las actualizaciones, se les quiere XDDD. 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Hisaki Raiden _(sí, esa complejidad es una de las cosas que más me obsesiona XD. A mí me agrada el S/J cuando está bien escrito y logran que tenga sentido más allá del simple "opposites attract", y eso no ocurre a menudo. Lo veo como un buen pairing para el puritito smut, por aquello de amo y perro, y porque están extremadamente buenos los dos XD),_ Yasha Yagami_ (no con la rapidez que quisiera, pero aquí lo tienes XD), _Yaired_(fue cursi, sin duda, pero me parece que tenía lógica dado lo sentimental de la gente metida en el rollo. Gracias a ti!), _Clow Reed _(jaja, ya hay gente con pancartas del tipo "abajo Merit", "muérete, zorra", etc. Vale, me tardo por el trabajo y porque los caps siempre me quedan muy largos), _Shiroi Tsuki _(no va a haber mucho de eso, puesto que el arco de Henry ya está más o menos terminado), _Calipso_ (gracias, mantente pendiente que ahora puedo actualizar un poco más rápido), _Black Tsuki_ (ya dejé comentario allá, están muy buenas, mujer...)_, Jade_ (me alegra saberlo, en verdad son muy diferentes, sobre todo en el tema y la profundidad. Bienvenida!), _Mordecay _(sí, mana, eso nos demuestra que K es tan humano como cualquiera de nosotros, igual de miedoso y pendejo XD. Te gustó lo del guardapelo y la muerte pronunciando el nombre de su amado, eh? Esas cosas ultra románticas y cursis nos bajan las medias XD),_ Xin Tamao _(a mí siempre me ha gustado la historia... lo que sucede es que cuando te obligan a aprenderte algo, es poco probable que te guste; yo lo viví cuando estudiaba y lo revivo ahora que doy clases XD. Enterarse de "chismes históricos" es una manera entretenida de aprender, y la historia de Venezuela está llena de ellos; léete las novelas de Herrera Luque y verás que te ríes y aprendes sin esfuerzo),_ Kendra Duvoa_ (sólo han reencarnado algunos de los que aparecen en el Arco Egipcio: en este caso, Solomon-Shimon, Ishizu-Isis, Aku-Akunadin y Shadi, que es una especie de personaje intemporal y que se interpreta como una mezcla de Shada y Karim. Los demás no salen en el arco y tampoco aquí, aunque te aviso que pronto podrían encontrarse con la esencia de alguien del pasado), _Matti Elric_ (claro, si eres fan de los Elric tenía que gustarte Yugi, por lo cute XD), _Kida Luna_ (por Diox, ustedes quieren matarme, cada vez que leo sus reviews termino partida de risa XDD. Los piojos, el perfume, "Majestad, se lo están bajando" XDDD. Deberían escribir una historia alterna, en serio XDD), _Nyu_ (eso es lo que todos esperamos, te lo aseguro XDD), _Lena Hiyasaki_ (espero que cuando toque el lemon no se escandalice la gente XD), _Undomiel24 _(gracias por tus comentarios y sugerencias -buena idea-, pero la verdad es que ya todo esto tiene una línea y el desvío no es posible XD), _Águila Fanel_ (supongo que eso se explicará por completo más adelante XD), _Almudena Black_ (gracias mil, tu entusiasmo es contagioso XD. Bueno, éste es mi pairing favoritísimo y creo que se nota...).


	16. Dudas y miedos

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado. 

Repito **aviso**: reactiven sus favoritos, porque el rating de todos mis fics va a subir próximamente.

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

**Dudas y temores**

"No sé qué quieres de mí, faraón. Pero debo advertirte que no pienso participar en tu juego. No volveré a perder."

Kaiba estaba consciente de que su corazón aún latía a marchas forzadas y de que le costaba regular su respiración, pero no iba a dejarse intimidar por la potente reacción física y emocional que Yami acababa de provocar en él.

"¿Juego...?"

"Creo que te excita ejercer poder sobre otros. Ya has asumido que en esta vida no tienes una posición que te permita ejercerlo a gran escala, pero sabes que tienes un atractivo casi irresistible a tu favor y tratas de manipular a los demás con él." - no, no le importaba decirlo; lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos demostraba que el otro joven sabía de la poderosa atracción que ejercía sobre él.- "Bien, pues no podrás hacerlo conmigo. No me someteré a ti ni a nadie, no seré manipulado con sexo ni con palabras; no me debilitarás."

El joven del cabello tricolor le miraba con abierta incredulidad y confusión retratadas en sus ojos de color granate.

"No sé qué quieres decir. Yo no estaba tratando de manipularte..."

"No soy susceptible al chantaje emocional, a menos que se trate de mi hermano. No me dejo gobernar por mis emociones ni deseos, y _no_ estoy dispuesto a engrosar la lista de mis pasadas reencarnaciones." - recitó fríamente, con un aire de punto y final que pareció despertar la ira del faraón, que hasta entonces había permanecido mirándole casi atontado.

"¿Lista? Cuál lista?"

"No te hagas el idiota, faraón. No sé si hubo alguna otra reencarnación, pero con lo poco que conozco de todo ese asunto casi puedo asegurar que no te acostaste con Christian, más que todo por falta de tiempo; con respecto a Seth tengo mis dudas. Y repito, el hecho de que me parezca físicamente a ellos y tenga algunos de sus recuerdos, no significa que voy a hacer el oso contigo como ellos lo hicieron. No me vas a manipular; no eres mi dueño, y nunca lo serás."

"¡Cómo puedes decir tantas tonterías!" - vociferó el faraón, que a estas alturas había perdido del todo la paciencia. Kaiba podía ver cómo el exquisito cuerpo temblaba de ira y tuvo que resistir el violento impulso de volver a tomarlo en sus brazos.

Los gritos, obviamente, llamaron la atención del par que aguardaba en el pasillo; en el súbito silencio que siguió a las palabras de Yami, se escuchó el ruido de un picaporte que giraba y la cabeza morena de Ishizu se asomó. Sus ojos alertas y suspicaces viajaron del faraón casi jadeante de indignación hasta el rostro de Kaiba, que sabía que se veía perfectamente impasible en ese momento.

"¿Se encuentra bien, Majestad?" - preguntó en voz baja.

El aludido abrió la boca como si fuera a responder, pero la volvió a cerrar sin decir palabra, apartando su mirada del otro joven y fijándola en la pared, como si tratara de calmar su ira dejando de mirar al causante de la misma. Kaiba vio claramente en ese momento de distracción la vía de escape, y antes de que pudieran detenerle alcanzó la puerta en un par de zancadas y la abrió del todo, esquivando a Ishizu para salir al pasillo.

"¡Espera un momento, Kaiba! No vas a dejarme aquí con la palabra en la boca!" - la voz furiosa del faraón volvió a elevarse, pero el aludido no le prestó atención; en lugar de eso avanzó por el pasillo con toda la rapidez que pudo sin que pareciera que corría.

No debía haber venido. No debía haberse quedado. Había tenido un día verdaderamente agotador gracias a la incompetencia de algunos de sus empleados y, a su pesar, tenía que reconocer que se encontraba muy cansado.

Por eso no pudo oponer suficiente resistencia a la irresistible seducción desplegada por Yami.

Sólo por eso. Nada más.

El guardia ensabanado que cuidaba la puerta de la casona le lanzó una mirada vagamente especulativa, pero le abrió sin decir palabra. Cuando la pesada puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, se detuvo en la escalinata y aspiró con fuerza, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos; pero no pudo, porque el rechinar de llantas y el sonido de una voz femenina indignada e imperativa lo sobresaltaron.

Justo afuera de la verja de entrada, iluminado por el furioso resplandor amarillo del reflector con el que el guardia de la garita lo enfocaba, acababa de detenerse el deportivo color cereza de Mai Valentine. La rubia estaba ya discutiendo acaloradamente con el guardia, exigiéndole que les dejara entrar... en el asiento del pasajero estaba Yugi, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, claramente avergonzado por la actitud de la mujer.

Finalmente el enano se decidió a hacer callar a Mai y a hablar con el guardia, y éste los dejó entrar al cabo de un par de minutos. Pronto ascendían la escalinata de entrada, y Kaiba pudo escuchar los susurros airados de la rubia.

"¡Ese tipo es un patán!"

"Tranquilízate, Mai. Caramba, cómo te molestas por una tontería..."

"¡Si vinimos aquí con Yami el otro día! Cómo es posible que se acordara de ti y no de MÍ!"

"Lleva varios días viéndome y me parezco a Yami. Además, no es el mismo guardia que estaba en la verja el otro día... ah, hola, Kaiba-kun!"

"Yugi," - repuso el aludido con toda la reticente cortesía que pudo reunir - "Mai."

"Viniste a visitar a Yami, eh?"

"A Ishizu y a Shadi, en realidad. Tenía que informarles de algo y pedirles un favor." - ¿Porqué sentía la necesidad de justificar su presencia allí, sin que involucrara su urgente necesidad de ver al faraón? Quizás estaba tratando de salvaguardar el orgullo que aún le quedaba, que francamente no era mucho.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco pálido..." - el comentario de Yugi estaba teñido de preocupación mientras le miraba fijamente con aquellos ojazos inquietantes.

"Estoy perfectamente." - soltó con sequedad, y de inmediato se arrepintió de su rudeza. El enano no tenía la culpa de sus problemas, y la preocupación en su rostro era genuina - "Gracias por preguntar." - añadió rápidamente.

Mai le miraba con una expresión abiertamente suspicaz y divertida en su hermosa cara, y Kaiba trató de distraerse de la molestia que eso le causaba examinando a la rubia de la cabeza a los pies. Como siempre, ésta llevaba la ropa más adherida al cuerpo que podía conseguirse en las tiendas, y un escotazo de vértigo que dejaba al descubierto al menos la mitad de un busto muy bien puesto.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves, Kaiba?" - el tono de la rubia era retador y lo hizo fruncir el ceño; sin embargo, juzgó conveniente ignorar el desafío. No estaba como para enzarzarse en una discusión estúpida y sin sentido, no después de lo que acababa de pasar entre él y Yami.

"Me voy. Hasta luego."

Sin más, les dio la espalda y descendió la escalinata, encaminándose hacia la limosina, dando gracias a cualquier deidad que pudiera escucharle por haber decidido traerla... no estaba precisamente en condiciones óptimas como para conducir. Pero no pudo evitar que el viento trajera a sus oídos la voz de Mai Valentine, por lo visto decidida a decir la última palabra:

"Qué bueno que está el condenado... vaya un desperdicio."

Cuando ordenó al conductor con voz algo trémula que lo llevara a casa, podía sentir que su rostro ardía por la vergüenza.

_Sabía_ que era atractivo, pero aunque de vez en cuando captaba la mirada de franca fascinación que le dirigían algunas mujeres en la calle y en reuniones, ninguna de ellas se había atrevido a decírselo en su cara. Mai no se lo había dicho frente a frente, pero sí había elevado la voz lo suficiente como para que él escuchara; y eso de pronto lo hacía sentir muy incómodo, demasiado consciente de sí mismo.

Su atractivo le había servido bien tan sólo una vez, cuando para averiguar si el "entrenamiento" de Gozaburo no le había dejado psicológicamente castrado se registró en aquella costosa y discretísima agencia, la que le puso en contacto con las dos únicas parejas sexuales que había tenido en la vida. Hasta entonces nunca había pensado en su apariencia más que para vestirse y lucir como un ganador, con el fin de impresionar a los que dudaran de su capacidad gracias a su juventud; suponía que el hecho de salir en las revistas como soltero codiciado se debía principalmente al dinero y al poder que acumulaba.

Sólo entonces, frente a los agudos ojos de la empleada con quien se había entrevistado para dejar en claro lo que quería, fue consciente de que contaba con un factor muy poderoso que muchos no tenían. Y no se trataba sólo del dinero. Una vez enfrentado con ese poder -del que hasta ese momento no sabía que disponía- quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar, y por ello estuvo dispuesto a dejar de lado su proverbial alergia al contacto físico, luego de haber tomado todas las medidas de seguridad posibles.

Recordó, de pronto, la expresión de deleite que al verlo se había dibujado en el rostro de la pelirroja de treinta y tantos que le había enseñado los caminos del sexo por primera vez. No recordaba el nombre que le había dado -de todos modos era falso, al igual que el suyo-, pero sí recordaba haber pensado que era muy raro que una mujer tan hermosa, casada y con hijos, tuviera una fijación con hombres muy jóvenes de ojos azules, como rezaba su perfil privado.

Se segunda experiencia había sido muy diferente. Aquel chico de piel tostada y ojos negros, que hablaba el italiano con un acento melodioso y extraño, tenía su edad, probablemente un año más; y Kaiba había caído en el rol dominante casi sin pensarlo -su investigación sobre el tema lo había dejado teóricamente satisfecho, pero intrigado por todo el asunto de los "roles"-, gracias a la actitud abiertamente sumisa del joven. Fue satisfactorio, pero muy extraño; ambos encuentros lo habían sido. No se explicaba cómo personas tan atractivas, que no estaban limitadas por la celebridad, la posición o la obligación como él, eran capaces de acostarse con completos extraños a los que nunca más volverían a ver.

Sacudió la cabeza. El sensual intercambio con Yami, y luego las palabras de Mai, le habían revuelto del todo la cabeza; no había pensado ni recordado esos episodios de su vida en años. Y es que esos momentos, a pesar de la intimidad que habían implicado, no se comparaban ni en intensidad ni en valor con los que acababa de vivir con el faraón, a pesar de que no habían pasado de unos besos y caricias. Sus manos sabían muy bien qué hacer con aquel cuerpo menudo y exquisito que se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo, a pesar de las obvias diferencias en estatura y corpulencia.

El faraón le atormentaba mucho antes de que tuviera un cuerpo propio; y a partir de ese momento se había plantado en su corazón y había comenzado a rodearlo como la hiedra que abraza a un muro, prosperando y floreciendo en la piedra... aún si no tuviera las memorias de Seth y de Christian, el proceso era ya irreversible. Amaba a Yami, y la vulnerabilidad y debilidad que era el resultado de sus sentimientos lo aterraba.

_Amor_.

La palabra creaba un terrible vacío en su alma. A pesar de su juventud, había experimentado el sufrimiento demasiadas veces como para no reconocer las características de este nuevo dolor, que al analizarlo era una mezcla de anhelo desesperado y puro y simple terror.

Kaiba encontraba en la sola idea un placer tan inmenso que implicaba un dolor aún más intenso y profundo; sostener al faraón había sido como tener una llama entre sus brazos y saber, por un momento, que podía ser feliz sosteniéndola para siempre y sabiendo que era suya. Pero nada de eso era cierto.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, lo asaltó un virulento ramalazo de celos. Sin querer le había revelado al otro joven lo que pensaba respecto a la relación que había tenido el faraón con Seth. ¿Imaginaba Yami mientras lo tocaba y besaba que él era Seth? Había sido Seth dueño de su cuerpo como lo era de su alma, y por eso se sentía Yami tan atraído hacia él, Seto Kaiba? Le atormentaba pensar que esa pasión que le acababa de demostrar fuera sólo un reflejo de lo que había compartido con su amante eterno...

Era insoportable. No había podido resistirse a la abierta y sincera seducción que desplegaba Yami, que _era_ Yami con todo su ser, con sus maneras imperiosas y al mismo tiempo dulces, su extraordinario atractivo y su carácter irritante. Se preguntaba si el faraón, además de ver en él a un amante sustituto, veía un reto: un orgullo a dominar, un rival a batir. Ya lo había vencido en los juegos que tanto significaban para él, a los que se había consagrado una vez para olvidar lo estéril de su existencia... lo vencería ahora en un juego que no era un juego, sino que era su vida?

Al llegar a casa se dejó caer en el sofá de la salita en la que su hermano prácticamente vivía cuando no estaba en clases; en efecto, Mokuba estaba allí, enfrascado en uno de sus videojuegos. El chico apartó la mirada al sentir su presencia y le sonrió; a pesar de que mantenía un férreo control sobre sus facciones, el menor de los hermanos intuyó rápidamenteque algo pasaba.

Un par de minutos después el chico se había desprendido del videojuego, había apagado el televisor y se había echado a los pies del sofá, mirándole fijamente.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Seto?"

Kaiba salió de su ensimismamiento al escucharlo, recordando que tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar... sus ridículos y peligrosos sentimientos eran insignificantes comparados con el peligro que podía correr su hermano. Sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta los pequeños y frágiles rollos de pergamino que Shadi le había entregado y que contenían, aparentemente, el rito que debía llevar a cabo para extender su protección sobre Mokuba.

"¿Crees en la magia, Mokuba?" - preguntó, arrastrando un poco las palabras, y el chico lo miró desconcertado.

"No sé. ¿Porqué? Qué es eso?"

"Es un rito de protección," - repuso Kaiba, leyendo sin esfuerzo la escritura extraña y casi desvanecida que llenaba los pergaminos - "me permitirá percibir si estás en peligro y mantenerte protegido con las fuerzas de mi magia, aunque estemos separados físicamente. Es algo que siempre quise tener, aunque no sabía que contaba con ese poder."

"¿Ehh? Quieres decir que podrás _vigilarme _todo el tiempo? Que estarás dentro de mi cabeza, o algo así?" - no parecía muy contento con la idea.

"Sabía que ibas a preguntarme eso, y que la posibilidad no te iba a gustar." - el mayor no pudo evitar sonreír un poco - "No te preocupes, le pregunté a Shadi los detalles y me dijo que simplemente podré percibir tus estados de ánimo cuando sean negativos y el ambiente a tu alrededor... no _veré_ ni escucharé nada; no temas que interfiera con tu vida _privada_." - la sonrisa era ahora completa, cargada de una cierta burlona ternura.

"¿Cuál vida privada? Quién puede tener privacidad con un par de gorilas detrás todo el santo día?"

"Vamos, Mokuba... te las has ingeniado bastante bien para tener dos novias hasta ahora, bajo las mismas narices de esos 'gorilas'. Y que conste que no conozco los detalles íntimos..."

"Eres un pelmazo." - se quejó Mokuba, haciendo un puchero.

"¿Y tú qué eres? Yo te crié, recuerdas?"

"¿Y cuándo piensas hacerlo?" - el adolescente de pronto parecía ansioso, como si su curiosidad acerca de todo el asunto fuera más fuerte que cualquier reserva que pudiera tener.

"Esta misma noche, si estás de acuerdo."

"Sale y vale."

Mokuba le hizo ingerir unos bocadillos antes de enfrascarse del todo en el estudio cuidadoso de las instrucciones, que le hicieron fruncir el ceño de cuando en cuando mientras leía. Una cosa era aceptar la magia y otra muy distinta hacer el ridículo encendiendo velas y dibujando símbolos en el piso; pero en fin, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario.

Era casi medianoche cuando él y Mokuba entraron a una de las habitaciones vacías en el segundo piso de la mansión. Esa parte de la casa había sido el dominio particular de Gozaburo, y por ello a su muerte Seto la había hecho vaciar de todos sus lujosos muebles -que había donado al orfanato-, y se había mantenido alejado de ella. La presencia vaga e incómoda de su miserable padre adoptivo ya no se sentía en las habitaciones desde que había dejado atrás su pasado; y esta habitación era el lugar perfecto para el rito: completamente vacía, cuadrada y no muy grande.

Sintiéndose un poco payaso, pero resignado a seguir las instrucciones, se había puesto una camiseta y unos jeans blancos y había dejado sus pies descalzos luego de darse un "baño purificador"; también había logrado que su hermano menor hiciera lo mismo, aunque a regañadientes.

Finalmente, después de recibir sus instrucciones, el jovencito se arrodilló en el centro de la habitación y Kaiba comenzó a trazar un círculo a su alrededor con un trozo de tiza, dibujando lo más aproximadamente que podía los misteriosos símbolos que aparecían en el pergamino. Luego comenzó a encender nueve velas blancas en la periferia del círculo, una a una.

"¿De veras crees en todo este asunto, Seto?" - preguntó Mokuba de pronto, mirándolo con sus ojos azulgrises muy abiertos, sorprendidos.

"¿Lo crees tú?" - contraatacó el mayor, encendiendo la última vela con parsimonia.

"He visto demasiadas cosas extrañas suceder alrededor de Yugi... y de ti mismo," - repuso el chico, moviéndose algo incómodo en su posición arrodillada - "como para no creer en poderes superiores, en magia, en brujería, o como quieras llamarlo. Pero tú te has negado a creer en esas cosas por tanto tiempo, que..."

"Tú más que nadie deberías entender mi razón principal para creer en esto, y principalmente para hacer lo que estoy haciendo en este momento." - murmuró, sacando del bolsillo de sus jeans otro de los pequeños y frágiles pergaminos y comenzando a desenrollarlo.

"No creo que lo que pienso sea importante..."

"Todo lo que piensas y sientes es importante para mí. Y yo creería, pensaría y haría cualquier cosa para asegurar tu bienestar, Mokuba. Cierra los ojos." - dijo finalmente, concentrándose luego en el rollo y comenzando a recitar su contenido en aquella lengua entrecortada y sonora, sin darle al menor oportunidad de contestarle.

El humo de las velas ascendió en delicadas volutas hasta el techo, comenzando a unirse por encima de sus cabezas y a girar lentamente. Kaiba ya estaba más allá de cualquier prejuicio que pudiera haber tenido sobre la magia; sólo quería proteger a su hermano.

Su voz se elevó cada vez más, resonando en la pequeña habitación.

* * *

Kaiba despertó y buscó con la mirada el reloj sobre la mesita junto a la cama, cuya pantalla luminosa anunciaba que eran las 4:26 de la madrugada. Había dormido más de un buen par de horas después de finalizar el rito de protección, a pesar de que en un principio había creído que no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño por el estado levemente exaltado y nervioso en que se encontraba, cansancio o no. Había acompañado a Mokuba, que prácticamente se caía de sueño, hasta su habitación; y lo había visto dormirse enseguida como un tronco. 

El rito había sido un éxito. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía _sentir_ la presencia de su hermano menor, en ese momento mudo y tranquilo en su sueño.

Quería volver a dormirse, _necesitaba_ descansar; pero apenas cerró los ojos y pensó en ello, imágenes de Yami asaltaron su mente. Masculló una maldición cuando sintió los párpados pesados -no por el sueño- y supo que pronto vendría otro "recuerdo". Sólo esperaba que éste no fuera tan agotador ni tan dramático, y por todo lo sagrado, que NO fuera erótico. No creía poder soportar una ronda de jueguitos entre el faraón y Seth, por más que él fuera Seth en esos recuerdos y pudiera sentir lo que él sentía.

No tuvo tanta suerte. No era un recuerdo erótico, pero por lo visto tampoco iba a ser agradable: en este recuerdo corría por interminables pasillos en semipenumbra, sus largas piernas enredándose en la incómoda y pesada túnica ceremonial. Podía sentir la ciega determinación, la intensa desesperación y el miedo que sentía Seth en esos momentos.

_¿Porqué nadie me llamó? Hay una ceremonia y debo estar presente! En el nombre de Ra, Atem, qué rayos estás tramando? _

Tenía que llegar a la terraza dedicada a las ceremonias, como fuera. Algo malo ocurría, y las palabras de Atem hablando del sacrificio que tenía que llevar a cabo por su pueblo no se apartaban de su mente. No podía hacerlo, no podía, él se lo impediría...

Los pasillos comenzaban a iluminarse con la leve luz rosada que entraba por las ventanas, y en una de las estancias que atravesó vio a Isis... Ishizu, acurrucada en el suelo, sollozando quietamente. Seth no se detuvo a ver qué le pasaba; al contrario, tiró de su túnica para tener mayor libertad de movimientos y aceleró su carrera. La sacerdotisa no estaba tomando parte en los ritos, pero era la portadora del collar del Milenio, por lo que a buen seguro _sabía_ lo que estaba pasando. Y verla llorando no era una buena señal.

Vio frente a él, al final del pasillo, una gran puerta por la cual penetraban los primeros rayos del amanecer, y forzó los últimos pasos hasta llegar a la enorme terraza en la que se celebraban los ritos dedicados al sol. Por un momento no vio más que siluetas, y luego sintió que unas manos se aferraban a su túnica; al bajar la mirada vio a Shimon Muran que llorando a lágrima viva trataba de bloquearle el paso.

Entonces sus ojos se posaron en el faraón, arrodillado y de espaldas a él en medio de lo que quedaba de sus sacerdotes. Vestía algunas de sus mejores galas, el suntuoso tocado de oro cubriendo a medias su extraño cabello y la capa roja y dorada rodeando sus hombros... Seth le dio un brutal empellón al anciano para sacárselo de encima y corrió hacia la silueta del faraón, arrodillándose a su lado.

La hermosa faz del hombre a quien adoraba se alzó hacia él, el dolor relampagueando en los ojos rojo oscuro a pesar de la leve sonrisa que se dibujaba en su pequeña boca. Sólo entonces miró hacia abajo y vio el mango enjoyado del cuchillo sobresaliendo del pecho del faraón, la sangre roja floreciendo sobre el blanco de la simple túnica que llevaba debajo de todo su aparatoso atuendo; y en ese instante sintió que se ahogaba.

El joven cubierto de oro se tambaleó, y sus brazos se apresuraron a sostenerle. Supo que no podría salvarle, que nada podía salvarlo ya; vio cómo un hilo de sangre brotaba de aquella boca que había besado con pasión y cuyos labios se movían convulsos, como si tratara de hablar. Seth quería gritar, pero su voz salió baja y sibilante, como tratando de aferrarse a una esperanza desesperada; Atem tenía el poder de curación y regeneración, y lo había ejercido en sí mismo después haber sufrido más de un accidente...

"¿Porqué lo has hecho, Atem? Porqué? Te prometí que lucharíamos juntos..."

... pero esta vez no lo haría, porque éste era su sacrificio y la herida era mortal de necesidad. Su pregunta era absurda y estaba de más.

"Seth..." - el burbujear de la sangre que lo ahogaba se escuchó en el nombre, articulado penosamente, y el sacerdote sintió que el corazón se le hacía pedazos.

"No vas a morir, Atem, no ahora. Cuando lo hagas, algún día, juro que te seguiré... la tumba no me detendrá. No descansaré hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos, y ninguna de mis vidas tendrá sentido hasta que llegue aquélla, la que pueda compartir contigo al fin..."

"Si vas a atarte a mi condena... adonde vaya tu alma, la mía la seguirá..._" - _resonó la respuesta del faraón, débil y quebradiza, agonizante.

Los ojos del color de la sangre se cerraron finalmente, y el cuerpo esbelto y tenso se relajó de pronto. Algo en el pecho de Seth, de Seto, colapsó. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz temblaba.

"Despierta, Atem. Despierta."

No hubo respuesta.

No escuchaba el llanto de Shimon, no veía los ojos dolientes, llorosos y atemorizados de los demás sacerdotes; sólo podía ver el rostro del soberano, invadido de pronto por una palidez cenicienta. No, no...

Con rapidez y al mismo tiempo con infinita delicadeza, tiró del mango del cuchillo y lo extrajo, lanzándolo lejos. Luego colocó al joven en el piso y se echó sobre él, cabalgando las estrechas caderas, y abrió la boca aún tibia con sus dedos, inclinándose para forzar su propio aliento en el cuerpo exánime. Lo hizo una y otra vez, respirando por ambos, luchando por escuchar, por sentir una señal de vida.

"Atem, por favor, respira. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Por favor! Ra, por favor, te lo suplico, por favor..."

Presionó su boca contra los labios ya exangües, musitando frenéticamente una y otra vez sus ruegos. Los dedos que había enredado con los suyos permanecían inmóviles y comenzaban a enfriarse.

"¡Por favor, Atem, despierta!"

Lo besó desesperadamente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de sacar a la superficie cualquier soplo de vida que pudiera quedar en el cuerpo del faraón.

"Por favor, Atem... por favor... oh, Ra, por favor..." - su voz falló. Una lágrima solitaria cayó en la tersa mejilla del soberano, rodando hasta perderse en su cabello, ese cabello que con sus colores vibrantes parecía desafiar a la muerte.

La luz del sol que comenzaba a elevarse arrancaba destellos de los mechones dorados. Amanecía. Pero para Seth, Ra se había ocultado para siempre.

Para su alma sólo habría noche.

Seto Kaiba despertó con el rostro mojado de lágrimas y la tristeza mortal de Seth en su corazón. Creía que nada podía ser peor que lo que había experimentado al morir como Christian, pero este recuerdo probaba ser, con mucho, el peor de todos.

Se levantó de la cama como un autómata, se duchó, se vistió y se sentó en su escritorio a trabajar. Después de experimentar algo como _eso_, quién carajo iba a poder conciliar el sueño?

* * *

Yami amaneció con el mismo mal humor con el que se había acostado a dormir, después de que Kaiba se hubo largado exitosamente y sufriera otra contrariedad cuando Yugi y Mai se apersonaron en la casona. Suspiró, estirándose bajo las sábanas y pensando que de todos modos no servía de nada rumiar sus enojos. 

Había estado a punto de hacer un berrinche al más puro estilo infantil cuando se dio cuenta de la partida del ojiazul, y estuvo a punto de hacer otro cuando Ishizu y Shadi se opusieron enérgicamente a que regresara a la casa de Yugi y su abuelo, arguyendo que no era seguro. Lo peor fue cuando Yugi, preocupado por su bienestar y seguridad, apoyó dichos argumentos: tuvo que permanecer en la casona a regañadientes, en la habitación lujosa y un tanto opresiva que habían preparado para él.

Lanzó una mirada en torno y sus ojos se detuvieron en los pesados cortinajes rojos que lo rodeaban, sostenidos de las columnas de madera por unos gruesos cordones dorados y trenzados, y la cantidad de sábanas que tenía encima. Había tenido que retirar una sábana y el cobertor para poder dormir sin ahogarse, y no paraba de preguntarse qué rayos le pasaba a la gente de esta época para echarse encima tanto traperío. En invierno lo entendía, pero estaban al final del verano, y aunque estaba fresco...

Al lado de la cama, en la mesita, estaba un timbre que Ishizu le había señalado, que podía usar para llamarla si la necesitaba. Pero no la necesitaba justo ahora, ya se sentía bien y no iba a llamarla sólo para que lo ayudara a asearse; eso sería indignante. No le había agradado cuando era faraón, y ahora menos que menos.

La expresión "mamá gallina", que Yugi utilizaba a menudo con su abuelo cuando a éste le daba por ponerse sobreprotector y preocuparse por lo más mínimo que le sucediera, vino a su cabeza. Ishizu se portaba con él justo así, como una gallina con su pollito; y aunque su cariño y devoción le resultaban enternecedores y los apreciaba de todo corazón, a veces le fastidiaba un poco no poder dar un paso sin que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de lo que hacía.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad, metiendo los pies en un par de suaves pantuflas que su antigua sacerdotisa había dejado al pie de la cama -y que le hicieron poner los ojos en blanco- y enfiló hacia el cuarto de baño adjunto para llevar a cabo la rutina de aseo moderno que había aprendido en todos sus años compartiendo el cuerpo de Yugi. Cuando salió de allí, limpiecito y fragante, envuelto en una toalla, se encontró con que alguien había abierto las cortinas de la ventana de par en par y la luz del día inundaba la habitación.

...y su hikari estaba sentado en la cama, mirando alrededor con los ojos agrandados.

"¡Yugi! Qué haces aquí?" - se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo rudo sin querer, y enrojeció. Esas actitudes sólo le quedaban bien a Kaiba - "Lo siento, sabes que me alegro de verte, es sólo que me sorprendiste y..."

"Déjalo ya, hombre, no estoy ofendido." - repuso el enano de buen humor - "Vine a saludarte y a traer tu ropa, ya que vas a quedarte aquí." - señaló el gran bolso deportivo de color azul que reposaba en una butaca.

"Umm. Gracias, aibou."

"No tienes porqué darlas. Por cierto... esta habitación es fantástica! Parece el escenario de un cuento de terror de esos victorianos... ya sabes, muebles antiguos, cortinajes, atmósfera oscura..."

Yami sintió que sudaba de vergüenza ajena. Había olvidado que su hikari, con todo y su buen corazón, era fan de algunas cosas raras, y que su idea de decoración ideal a buen seguro parecería algo sacado de una pesadilla antigua. No había hecho desastres en casa porque sabía que al abuelo probablemente le daría un infarto si llegaba y encontraba todo cambiado.

"Te la cambio por tu cuarto en la tienda," - le ofreció, enrollándose bien la toalla y abriendo el bolso en busca de algo que ponerse.

"Nah, mi abuelo me mataría si tan siquiera cambio los muebles de lugar. Estoy pensando que cuando mi posición sea firme y deje de ser asistente en la universidad, podría alquilar el apartamento de al lado... así no me separaría de él, pero sería independiente. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Es una buena idea." - repuso distraídamente, sacando del bolso unos jeans, ropa interiory un bonito suéter de un color azul rey prácticamente idéntico al de los ojos de Kaiba. Qué estaría haciendo Kaiba justo ahora? - "¿Qué hora es, aibou? Has sabido algo de Kaiba?"

"De Kaiba, nada. Lo vi anoche cuando se iba y parecía muy preocupado; me pregunté qué le habías hecho." - Yami lo escuchó reír por lo bajo desde el cuarto de baño, en el que se había refugiado para vestirse, y sintió que se sonrojaba un poco - "Y ya son pasadas las dos de la tarde. Te echaste un sueñazo, encontré a Ishizu la mar de preocupada porque no habías despertado... creo que ha venido a chequearte cada media hora." - las risas se intensificaron.

"Sí, claro ríete..." - salió del cuarto de baño ya vestido, pero calzado con las pantuflas. Eran muy cómodas, las condenadas.

"Oh, ese color me recuerda algo... por supuesto, los ojos de Kaiba-kun!" - Yami supo que estaba rojo como tomate cuando su hikari se revolcó en la cama, muerto de risa.

"¡YUGI! Basta ya de burlarte de mí!"

"Perdona, Yami, pero es difícil, muy difícil." - pasaron unos minutos antes de que lograra calmarse, y a todas estas el ex faraón se lo había quedado mirando con cara de pocos amigos - "Venga, vamos al comedor, seguro que tienes hambre. Yo sí que estoy famélico, tuve que quedarme sacando unas notas y no pude almorzar..."

El comedor de la casona era imponente. Shadi no estaba a la vista, pero Ishizu, su guardiana oficial por el momento, se afanó en servir a los dos jóvenes un almuerzo abundante y sustancioso.

"¿No vas a comer con nosotros?" - preguntó Yugi al verla hacer un gesto de retirada.

"No, ya almorcé y debo ayudar al doctor Aku con una investigación. Ya lo saben, si necesitan algo..." - señaló el timbre que había colocado en la mesa junto a Yami y se retiró discretamente.

"Es una mamá gallina." - sentenció Yugi, confirmando lo que el faraón ya había pensado al despertar - "Bueno, Yami, tengo que preguntar qué le hiciste a Kaiba-kun. Es mi deber ciudadano."

"No le hice nada. En todo caso, fue él quien me insultó antes de salir dejándome con la palabra en la boca." - repuso venenosamente. Su interlocutor no dijo nada, se limitó a lanzarle una mirada explícita y siguió comiendo.

Las palabras de Kaiba la noche anterior volvieron a él con fuerza.

_¿Juego? Chantaje emocional? Ejercer poder sobre otros?_

Yami dejó de comer y se quedó mirando el vacío, ponderando aquellas palabras que tan profundamente lo habían afectado..

_No seré manipulado, ni con sexo ni con palabras..._

_No eres mi dueño, y jamás lo serás..._

Oh, Ra... eso era lo que Kaiba pensaba que él estaba haciendo... manipularlo para poseerlo. Y quizás tenía razón, quizás quería manipularlo en un nivel inconsciente, porque lo deseaba y deseaba ser comprendido por él; pero no era eso todo lo que había en su mente.

Recordó el rostro del joven empresario mientras le decía esas palabras, barrido de toda expresión; pero en sus ojos la familiar mirada vigilante batallaba con el hambre que aún titilaba en las profundidades azules. Una clase de hambre que Yami entendía, porque también la sentía; y por ello le irritaba profundamente saber que el joven de los ojos azules no iba a admitirla sin antes luchar con uñas y dientes.

Pero Kaiba era así, y por Ra, _así_ le gustaba. Siempre vigilante, a la defensiva, siempre listo para asumir que estaba siendo atacado o que podía ser manipulado, listo para lanzarse a la ofensiva y devolver golpe por golpe. Siempre viendo amenazas de agresión en todo y en todos, con su hermoso rostro desafiante, sus divinos ojos escépticos y la postura rígida y prohibitiva de su cuerpo esbelto; siempre preparado para el ataque que al final sería su única defensa.

Lo malo era que también lo consideraba a él, Yami, una amenaza.

"¿Yami? YAMI!" - la voz de Yugi, algo amoscado, lo devolvió al presente - "Llevo un buen rato tratando de atraer tu atención, pensé que habías caído en trance o algo así..."

"Lo siento, aibou, estaba pensando..."

"En Kaiba-kun, seguro. Oh, el amor..."

"¡YUGI!"

* * *

Los dedos largos y esbeltos se suspendieron momentáneamente sobre el teclado, mientras su dueño miraba sobresaltado el pequeño rectángulo en la esquina inferior derecha del monitor, que indicaba la petición de una videoconferencia. El acceso a ese canal seguro estaba restringido a su persona, a Mokuba y Kobayashi, y por un momento la ira amenazó con tragarlo al pensar que algún condenado hacker había entrado a su sistema. 

Pero luego recordó que el día anterior, al enviar la fotografía del medallón de arcilla, había permitido el acceso desde la conexión del profesor Hawkins. Esto era una buena señal, indicaba que el anciano probablemente tenía buenas noticias para él; así que no dudó un instante más y aceptó la videoconferencia. Si aquí era ya de tarde, allá, al otro lado del mundo, debía de ser muy temprano en la mañana; seguro que habían encontrado algo.

Para su sorpresa, no fue la imagen del viejo la que apareció en el monitor. Frente a él estaba una muchacha de unos catorce o quince años, con largos cabellos rubio claro y ojos de un tono indefinido entre verde y azul detrás de unas gafas de lectura que parecían sacadas de una revista de los años 50. No era una belleza, pero su encanto quedó patente cuando arrugó ligeramente la nariz, cubierta de pequeñas pecas, mientras le miraba especulativamente.

"Hola, Kaiba. Estás igualito de estirado..."

Al aludido le tomó unos instantes reconocer por fin a la irritante y petulante chiquilla rubia que había logrado hackear su camino a través de todos los sistemas de Kaiba Corp, cuando el fiasco de Dartz y Paradius. Le había sabido bastante mal saber que los sistemas que había diseñado no eran inexpugnables; pero en ese momento los conocimientos de la niña, que rivalizaban con los de Mokuba, le habían resultado muy útiles.

Su nombre era Rebecca, y era la nieta de Hawkins.

"Rebecca," - saludó brevemente, sin pararse demasiado en cortesías. Genio informático o no, por lo visto seguía siendo una mocosa impertinente - "¿dónde está tu abuelo?"

"Siempre tan educado. Pero bueno, supongo que mostrar algo de cortesía sería muy fuerte para tu corazón; si es que tienes uno, claro." - los ojos de la chica brillaron con malicia, pero de inmediato se apagaron para asumir una expresión pensativa y preocupada - "Fui yo quien recibió tu mensaje de ayer. Mi abuelo está enfermo y le han ordenado reposo."

Kaiba sintió algo de decepción. Había esperado que el medallón le proporcionara datos útiles, pero sin Hawkins... sabía que Solomon Moto también era experto en el área, pero había descuidado sus estudios durante años en favor de sostener el negocio y criar a su nieto. En cambio, el viejo Hawkins había dedicado su vida a sus investigaciones y se había mantenido viajando, publicando sus descubrimientos, activo y al día.

"Espero que no sea grave y se recupere pronto." - dijo, ocultando su decepción.

"A su edad hasta una simple gripe puede ser devastadora, pero creo que se recuperará. Y no temas, ya ha visto la fotografía y aunque no lo dejo levantarse de la cama le llevé todos los los libros que necesitaba... sé que eres un tonto insufrible," - al escucharla, Kaiba frunció el ceño. ¡El atrevimiento de la mocosa! - "pero te agradezco que le hayas enviado la foto y la petición. Le hacía falta un reto, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan entusiasmado..."

"Supongo que habrán encontrado algo."

"Ajá." - la chica se subió las gafas que se habían deslizado hasta la punta de su nariz, y consultó una manoseada libretita que tenía en la mano, pasando a utilizar un tono más formal y seco - "Mi abuelo aún no logra descifrar los símbolos de la parte inferior, pero dice que en el comienzo se habla de un sacrificio, y que le parece que ese medallón probablemente fue amasado con sangre humana, porque en una parte dice _por la sangre contenida de uno el poder sobre todos_, o algo por el estilo."

"¿Alguna otra cosa?" - recordó las apretadas hileras de símbolos que recorrían el medallón quemado. Era extraño, pero sonaba como algo que Merit podía hacer. El problema residía en encontrar la forma de cortarle los suministros para disminuir su fuerza, y si bien Marik y su amigo estaban fuera de su alcance por el momento, la bruja podía estar creando más zombis que la alimentaran, que hicieran el trabajo sucio por ella... y que le sirvieran de conducto.

"El abuelo aún está tratando de descifrar la parte inferior, que está en otra clave. Por lo pronto sólo ha podido sacar unas pocas palabras... unión, sacrificio, cuerpo ungido." - la chica levantó la mirada de la libreta y le miró fijamente - "¿Para qué quieren descifrar esto, Kaiba? Abuelo dice que ese medallón es un vehículo muy potente de magia negra, y que la persona que lo ha fabricado es muy peligrosa."

Por un momento pensó si debía revelar a la muchacha lo que estaban haciendo o no; pero decidió rápidamente que no haría ningún daño contar con un poco de ayuda extra. Si mal no recordaba, la pequeña Rebecca parecía estar muy _encariñada_ con Yugi en aquel entonces...

"Es muy peligrosa, en efecto, pero no es una persona. Es un espíritu que puede materializarse, y está utilizando estos medallones como conducto de su poder... hablo en plural porque deduzco que hay unos cuantos de ésos circulando por ahí. Y lo que ha descubierto tu abuelo confirma mi opinión."

Los ojos azul verdoso se agrandaron y parecieron volverse más azules de pronto, con una expresión de alarma.

"Esto tiene que ver con el espíritu del faraón, verdad? Cómo está Yugi? Está bien?"

"Yugi está bien." - repuso mecánicamente Kaiba - "Y sí, tiene que ver con el faraón, pero antes de que te alarmes, debo decirte que ambos tienen cuerpos separados ahora."

Ahora sí que los ojos de Rebecca parecieron estar a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

"¿En serio? Y cómo lo hicieron? Cómo...?" - se contuvo con un esfuerzo, pero sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo - "Deduzco que no es buen momento, pero ya haré que Yugi me lo cuente. Estaremos en contacto en cuanto tenga algo nuevo que reportar, vale?"

"Se los agradezco a ti y a tu abuelo," - repuso Kaiba, tratando de mantener alguna semblanza de cortesía.

Cuando la conversación terminó, el móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo sonó. Al terminar la breve conversación telefónica, apagó la computadora, se levantó y salió de su oficina con el ceño fruncido; antes de abordar su limosina tomó el móvil de nuevo y llamó a Ishizu.

"¿Kaiba? Qué sucede?" - la voz preocupada de la mujer sonó al otro lado de la línea.

"Dile al faraón que su amiga Tea ha despertado. Y que _no_ son buenas noticias."

* * *

**N.A.:** Narrative heavy y con mucha reflexión, pero creo que era lo adecuado después de ese encontronazo, como un anticlímax; sobre todo por parte de Seto, que es quien la está pasando peor por sus ideas preconcebidas y los problemas de autoestima. Ya habrán otros momentos, no se preocupen XD. Y gracias por leer! 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Eiri Saiyuki _(bueno, también yo ando picada con estos dos, porque son de lo más tercos... tienen vida propia, te lo aseguro), _Yaired_(jaja, conque te agrada Merit porque los acerca, eh? Y sí, adoro el UST y entre esos dos funciona divino... y me alegra que consideres a mi Seto cercano al original XD), _Lena Hiyasaki_(bueno, perfecto no... pero vamos, que es él y yo no me lo imagino siendo de otra forma. Y he tenido mis buenos momentos estas vacas XD), _Akire777_ (he tenido tiempo pero lo he repartido entre todas mis aficiones y las salidas, así que no he escrito mucho. Nah, esta historia es larga pero creo que para fin de año ya estará terminando),_ Hisaki Raiden_ (sip, él es así, sin duda. Yo he leído unos cuantos de ésos, pero puro smut, que es lo más adecuado para ese par XD)_, Shiroi Tsuki_ (ya podrá desquitarse en algún momento XD), _Kendra Duvoa _(qué va, toda la vida ha tenido que reprimirse y ahora no es sólo su orgullo lo que está en juego),_ Fairy Luna _(ffnet cambió el sistema de alertas, así que hay que reactivarlo manualmente. Ay sí, esos fanarts le hacen a una la boca agua... son unos patanes deliciosos),_ Almudena Black_ (tú quisieras ser Yami, pero yo quisiera hacer un trío con esos dos XDD), _Xin_ (ya ves que lo acepta, pero no acepta que el otro pueda quererle de verdad), _Undomiel24_ (estos caps siempre salen muy largos, por eso me tardo, porque voy completándolos poco a poco. Y lo de que no haya habido lemon S-At... desde el principio está previsto y tiene sus razones. Historia británica... el principal sería el de historia de Churchill, pero si quieres divertirte con chismes te recomiendo las novelas de Maurice Druon, que mezclan Inglaterra y Francia y son bastante correctas), _Mordecay_ (sí, cuando este chico se desate va a arder Troya XD. Pobechito mi Setito, pero al menos tuvo su metidita de mano XDD), _Matti Elric _(es que ése es Kaiba, no había de otra), _Kida Luna_ (pobre Shadi, no lo frieguen así que la bruja es muy poderosa XD. Por Diox, no dejan títere con cabeza en esa rev XDDD. Ya vendrán enfrentamientos entre esos monstruos, y cuando termine el fic te daré a Marik pa que lo cuides XDD), _Clow Reed _(jajaja, gracias. Verdad que Seto es sexy hasta las cachas?), _Águila Fanel _(si no fuera paranoico no sería Seto xD. No es cabeza hueca... considera la cantidad de cosas malas que le han pasado; no puede creer que alguien lo quiera de veras), _Yuni-chan _(ya verás más tarde. ¿Te gusta el Bakura-Yami? Madre mía O.o), _Soru_ (gracias y bienvenida; no te preocupes por explayarte porque me encanta leer las revs largas y sazonadas XD. Me alegra mucho que te guste), _Kita_ (bandidas, los lemon las vuelven locas XD), _Jenny_ (gracias a ti), _Nyu_ (pobrecito, sí, pero ya se le compensará... algún día XD), _Shingryu_ (gracias, me alegra que lo estés disfrutando).


	17. Los recuerdos y el presente

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado. 

**Advertencia:** limey cerca del final. Las cosas van a calentarse de aquí en adelante, como ya les había avisado, y guerra avisada no mata soldados.

* * *

**Capítulo XVII**

**Los recuerdos y el presente**

Yami estaba sentado en una butaca cerca de la ventana, bañado en el resplandor opalescente proyectado por una gran lámpara de lectura y rodeado de libros. Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras sus ojos recorrían las páginas del grueso tomo de historia inglesa que Ishizu le había traído entre varios otros, con la excusa de que probablemente querría conocer un poco más acerca de su vida como Henry. El ex faraón, sin embargo, sospechaba que la principal motivación que guiaba a su antigua sacerdotisa era la de mantenerlo callado y tranquilo al menos por un rato.

Yugi se había quedado allí el resto de la tarde, pero no para entretenerlo, sino para hacerle silenciosa compañía: había traído con él el material que debía estudiar para un examen. Y allí estaba, echado en un sofá, concentrado en sus notas mientras el ex faraón se mordía los labios al leer lo que los libros de historia decían acerca del menor de los hijos varones de Henry VII. _Un monstruo genial_, así lo llamaban.

Evocó sus sentimientos hacia él en ese recuerdo, el de su muerte... había sentido orgullo, pero también preocupación por la ambición, la sed de control y la excesiva sensualidad del hijo que iba a heredar su reino. Sus temores, por lo visto, habían estado bien fundados: la historia lo confirmaba en los relatos de las ejecuciones de sus esposas y colaboradores.

La propia historia de Henry VII contaba que su vida no había sido fácil: una niñez de privaciones, viviendo primero en un castillo sitiado y luego a merced de aquellos que lo retenían para utilizarlo como un peón en sus juegos políticos y dinásticos, incluyendo las maquinaciones de su madre, Margaret Beaufort; una juventud vivida en constante movimiento para evitar ser atrapado o asesinado, una vida adulta matizada por constantes intentos de echarle del trono...

El libro resbaló de sus manos cuando una escena acudió a su mente.

_Estaba en un bosque, montado a caballo, tratando desesperadamente de mantener a raya con su espada a los tres atacantes que, también a caballo, amenazaban con abrumarle de un momento a otro. Sentía el dolor punzante de una herida abierta en su brazo izquierdo, y el miedo como un dedo frío que le recorría la espalda bajo sus pesados ropajes de viaje. _

_¡Sólo se había alejado de sus compañeros por un momento, y ahora enfrentaba una situación de vida o muerte!_

_De pronto, una figura montada en un enorme caballo negro arribó a la escena, y desmontó de un certero lanzazo a uno de sus atacantes. Sin mediar palabra, el desconocido arremetió contra el otro desenvainando su espada en un movimiento rápido como el rayo... la refriega terminó en unos instantes, porque el tercero ya huía a todo galope._

_Olvidó por un momento el dolor de la herida que inutilizaba su brazo izquierdo y se fijó en su salvador, que vestía todo de negro y en ese momento estaba casi de espaldas a él, inclinado sobre el lomo del caballo desprendiendo su lanza del cuerpo del primer atacante al que había neutralizado._

_"Me habéis salvado la vida," - logró articular con dignidad, aunque su voz sonaba trémula - "dejadme al menos saber quién sois."_

_El jinete de negro hizo girar su montura y lo miró desde su altura superior, haciéndolo perder el aliento por momentos. El rostro masculino era el más perfecto y aquellos ojos los más azules que había visto en su vida, fríos y vibrantes a la vez. Largos cabellos castaños sobresalían del gorro negro adornado con una pluma blanca, y la figura esbelta y airosa se sostenía sobre su montura con la altiva dignidad de la realeza._

_Había algo en ese hombre que de pronto le resultaba terriblemente familiar, como si ya lo hubiese visto antes. Más que verlo, lo _sentía _conocido; era un sentimiento que provenía de su interior y no de la mera visión cercana a la perfección que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos._

_"Después que lo sepáis, quizá deseéis no haber pedido eso."_

_"Dejadme decidir eso por mí mismo." - repuso, irritado por la actitud del otro. Sus palabras hicieron nacer una sonrisa retorcida y decididamente irónica en aquel rostro perfecto, una sonrisa que volvió a dejarlo sin aliento. _

_"Mi nombre es Rosenkreuz."_

_Frunció el ceño; había escuchado ese nombre antes... claro. Era el nombre del caballero negro, el Demonio Negro, un mercenario de origen incierto sobre el cual pesaban muchas acusaciones de asesinato... sobre todo de lancastrianos. Sintió el repentino impulso de reírse al pensar que ese peligroso mercenario acababa de salvarle la vida a uno de los poquísimos descendientes directos del linaje de Lancaster que quedaban._

_No se rió, sin embargo._

_"Conozco ese nombre. Sois un mercenario. ¿Porqué habéis salvado mi vida?"_

_"Tres contra uno no equivale a una pelea justa. No en mi libro, al menos. Os vi luchar; sois bueno con la espada, pero eran tres... y estáis herido."_

_"Resulta muy extraño escuchar a un mercenario hablar de justicia." - dijo, con algo de sarcasmo._

_"Lo que hago para ganarme la vida no es todo lo que soy." - repuso fríamente el otro._

_De improviso sintió el peligroso deseo de ver caer esa máscara fría por un instante, aunque ello implicara arriesgar su vida. Por la forma en que su vista se nublaba por momentos, sabía que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por la herida de su brazo._

_"¿Sabéis quién soy?" - preguntó, su voz algo disminuida._

_"No. ¿Debería saberlo?"_

_"Soy Henry Tudor, Conde de Richmond."_

_Un breve estremecimiento de triunfo lo recorrió al ver que aquellos ojos azules se agrandaban, aunque de una manera casi infinitesimal. Henry sabía que se estaba entregando en bandeja de plata a la merced de ese hombre, que justo en ese momento podía estar calculando la cantidad de oro que podía obtener si lo entregaba a los yorkistas..._

_"Así que sois el hijo de la bruja de Margaret Beaufort, y uno de los pretendientes de Lancaster... quién lo hubiera pensado." - había algo de humor negro en la voz y en la sonrisa torcida del mercenario._

_"Veo que conocéis a mi madre." - comentó, sin ofenderse por el título que acababan de colgarle a Margaret. Su madre era inteligente y hermosa, lo adoraba y él la quería mucho; pero no tenía sentido negar que también era, hablando en plata, una mujer intrigante y calculadora - "¿Qué pensáis hacer ahora?" - comenzaba a sentirse muy cansado y soñoliento._

_"Llevaros con vuestros compañeros de viaje para que atiendan vuestra herida. Estáis sangrando demasiado."_

_"¿No me entregaréis a los yorkistas?"_

_"¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? Nadie me ha contratado para eso, no necesito el dinero, y si lo intentaran no aceptaría el trabajo; no mato a buenas personas."_

_"¿Cómo sabéis que yo soy una buena persona?"_

_"Algo sé de lo que ha sido vuestra vida. Venid, casi os caéis del caballo." - sin decir más envainó su espada y __acomodó la lanza en la montura, haciendo que su caballo avanzara hasta que estuvo lado a lado con Henry, y utilizó ambos brazos para levantarlo casi sin esfuerzo y sentarlo a la jineta delante suyo._

_Unos instantes después_ _lo rodeó con un brazo para proporcionarle apoyo, al tiempo que con el otro tomaba las riendas del caballo de Henry. El joven inesperadamente sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y cerró los ojos, dejándose caer contra el cuerpo duro que lo sostenía; los caballos comenzaron a moverse lentamente hacia adelante, trotando en perfecta sincronía._

_El calor y la firmeza del otro lo hacían sentirse seguro y protegido, a pesar del mareo, la debilidad y el dolor que se apoderaban más y más de su cuerpo. Se aisló de las demás sensaciones y sonidos y se hundió en la pura presencia del joven a su lado; su voz profunda era todo lo que llenaba su mente._

_"No os durmáis, Richmond. Podríais no despertar."_

_"¿Os importaría si no volviera a despertar?" - preguntó en un impulso, y casi se arrepintió al sentir que el cuerpo del otro joven se tensaba por momentos; pero pronto volvió a relajarse._

_"Claro que me importaría. Acabo de salvaros la vida y me fastidiaría mucho ver que la desperdiciáis como si no valiera nada."_

_Henry sonrió, sin abrir los ojos._

_"Mi nombre es Henry. No me llaméis Richmond; detesto mi título."_

_"¿Y qué haréis cuando todo el mundo tenga que dirigirse a vos como _Su Majestad_, Henry?" - la voz profunda de pronto era burlona y un tanto divertida. En esa voz, su nombre sonaba como una caricia... era algo que nunca había sentido._

_"Esa probabilidad es muy lejana, pero debo decir que _**ese** _título en particular no me molestaría en lo absoluto." - repuso, sin dejar de sonreír, y sintió que el cuerpo que lo sostenía se estremecía ligeramente. Rosenkreuz estaba riendo... era una risa baja y contenida, pero risa al fin - "No me habéis dicho vuestro primer nombre."_

_"¿Para qué queréis saberlo?"_

_"Para saber cómo llamaros la próxima vez que nos encontremos." - dijo, decidido. No sabía cómo interpretar lo que sentía, pero sabía que de alguna forma, el destino los había reunido en ese momento y lugar, y volvería a hacerlo. Si la vida no los reunía de nuevo, Henry tendría que forzar las cosas y hacer que el encuentro se diera._

_"Parecéis estar muy seguro de ello."_

_"Lo estoy. Quiero estarlo."_

_"¿Porqué?" - la voz de pronto denotaba un estado de alerta y desconfianza en el joven._

_"No... no lo sé. Pero siento como si os conociera de siempre, como si esto hubiera estado destinado a pasar. Y ahora que ha pasado, sé... no me preguntéis cómo ni porqué... que volveremos a encontrarnos."_

_"Ya que estáis tan convencido de ello, espero que la próxima vez que me veáis no sea colgando del extremo de una cuerda. Detestaría herir la sensibilidad de alguien como vos." - el tono era amargo y sarcástico y lo hizo estremecer._

_Pero lo peor fue el intenso dolor que nació en su pecho al pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a verlo, el terror al imaginar que podía morir. ¿Qué le sucedía? Por Dios, apenas acababa de conocerlo! Cómo podía sentir que si lo perdía, perdería parte de sí mismo?_

_Como si tuviera voluntad propia, su brazo sano se coló debajo de la capa negra y se enroscó en la estrecha cintura del joven, apretando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban gracias a la cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Rosenkreuz se estremeció y se tensó antes de relajarse de nuevo, poco a poco._

_"Entonces... entonces no hagáis nada que pueda poner en riesgo vuestra vida."_

_"Mi vida está en constante riesgo."_

_"Al menos... al menos os ruego que no volváis a matar por encargo. Dijisteis que no necesitabais el dinero."_

_Rosenkreuz guardó silencio, y por un instante Henry pensó que no le contestaría._

_"¿Cómo podéis pedirme algo así? Acabáis de conocerme, sabéis que soy peligroso; y de pronto me pedís algo francamente insólito. Qué os importa lo que pueda pasarme? Si sentís que es vuestro deber redimirme o algo así porque os salvé la vida, podéis olvidarlo: no me debéis nada."_

_"Sólo quiero volver a veros como ahora... vivo, y bien." - murmuró Henry, sintiendo con vergüenza que sus ojos de pronto ardían con el fuego de las lágrimas aún no vertidas. ¿Porqué sentía esto? Porqué? Porqué el otro joven era tan difícil?_

_Largos dedos enguantados de negro capturaron su barbilla y la elevaron. Intensos ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, ya no fríos y lejanos sino mostrando una mezcla indefinible de asombro, fascinación, temor y... sí, esperanza._

_"¿Para qué? No sirvo más que para corromper todo lo que me rodea; sólo soy bueno para pelear y matar. Qué puede querer de mí alguien como vos?"_

_"Ser vuestro amigo. ¿Me lo permitiréis?"_

_Otro silencio. El joven dejó de mirarlo y se concentró en el camino por unos instantes, antes de volver a clavar en él sus enervantes ojos de azul imposible._

_"Me llamo Christian. No es el nombre con el que me bautizaron, pero es el que he usado toda mi vida."_

_"Gracias por decírmelo, Christian." - sonrió, y vio con alegría que algo parecido a una genuina sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en la boca del otro joven. Una sonrisa sin sarcasmo, sin amargura._

_El momento se vio roto cuando el sonido de varias voces los alcanzó._

_"¡Por Dios, Henry! Qué os ha pasado?"_

_"¡Milord Henry!"_

Yami despertó de golpe, confundido, y por unos momentos no recordó dónde estaba ni lo que estaba haciendo... hasta que sintió el peso del libro en su regazo y la humedad en su barbilla. Acababa de recordar el primer encuentro entre Henry y Christian, se había quedado dormido, y no sólo eso... se había _babeado_ mientras dormía. Pérdida total de dignidad. Oh, el horror...

Miróa Yugi, pero el chico seguía concentrado en sus notas. Comprendió que sólo habían transcurrido unos minutos desde que comenzara a soñar -a recordar- y que probablemente su hikari no se había dado cuenta de nada. Subrepticiamente limpió la saliva de su barbilla, aunque parte de la pechera de su bonito suéter "azul Kaiba" mostraba algo de humedad.

De pronto sintió que un estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo, y supo que no tenía nada que ver con sus recuerdos. Kaiba estaba preocupado por _algo_, y ese algo se filtraba a través del nexo que les unía; pese a que, de acuerdo a lo que Yami había descubierto ese mismo día -con gran ira por su parte-, el joven empresario había descubierto ya cómo bloquear la conexión mental.

Esa madrugada había despertado súbitamente con una sensación de angustia, y al tratar de comunicarse con Kaiba para saber qué rayos le pasaba, se había topado con un muro de silencio. No insistió porque su instinto le decía que el joven estaba bien, aunque agitado; después de eso le costó mucho dormirse y cuando al fin lo logró prácticamente se llevó todo el día.

"¿Qué tienes, Yami? Te sientes mal?" - la voz suave y solícita de su hikari lo sobresaltó, y levantó los ojospara captarsu mirada preocupada.

"No. Bueno, yo no. Percibo que Kaiba está preocupado por algo, pero ya que ahora sabe cómo bloquearme, no puedo saber el qué... ni preguntarle, a menos que él lo quiera. Y por supuesto, nunca quiere. Bastardo arrogante..." - masculló, molesto.

"Oh, el amor..." - canturreó Yugi, los ojos violeta centelleantes de malicia.

"Si para ti eso es amor, vaya un concepto que tienes de ese sentimiento, aibou." - comentó, algo mosqueado.

"Para todos es diferente, supongo." - dijo el enano después de unos momentos de silencio, riendo por lo bajo.

"Al menos a _alguien_ le parece gracioso. A mí no, y puedo asegurarte que a Kaiba tampoco..."

"Perdona, pero es que tu caso es bastante gracioso... para los observadores, claro está. Para ustedes pelearse, discutir e insultarse son las únicas maneras conocidas de expresar lo que sienten; no es normal, no es lo común, pero al fin y al cabo ninguno de los dos es una persona común."

Yami se disponía a rebatirlo cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par e Ishizu apareció, envuelta en una suntuosa túnica plateada, y se dirigió hacia ellos con algo de agitación.

"Su Majestad. Yugi. Kaiba acaba de llamar y ha dicho que Tea ha despertado... y que no son buenas noticias."

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron en pie de un salto, Yugi con una expresión atribulada y Yami con una sensación de ansiedad trepidante en su pecho. No debido a Tea precisamente. Sabía que su hikari querría ver a su amiga, y que para verla tendrían que ir a la clínica... en la que a buen seguro también se encontraría su recalcitrante ex rival.

"¿Podemos ir?" - preguntó el enano, prudente a pesar de su preocupación.

"Ya me tomé la libertad de pedirle al conductor que nos espere en la entrada." - dijo la mujer, lanzándole una mirada oblicua a Yami - "No me equivoqué al suponer que querría venir con nosotros, no es así, Su Majestad?"

"No, no te equivocaste."

Minutos después abordaban una sofisticada van negra, y el ex faraón tuvo oportunidad de notar que la seguridad a su alrededor había aumentado de pronto: una escolta de tres motociclistas armados y una camioneta con guardias seguía a la van, y Shadi se había añadido al grupo sin hacer comentario alguno. En el piso de la van estaba dibujado un círculo con símbolos que reconoció como invocaciones de protección... por lo visto los ataques de Merit los habían llevado a tratar de ingeniárselas para salirle al paso.

Yugi permanecía en silencio en un rincón del asiento, preocupado, y Yami se sintió algo culpable. Pues él no pensaba en el peligro que corría Tea... sólo podía pensar en que iba a ver a Kaiba.

* * *

Kaiba había llegado a la clínica y de inmediato se apersonó en la habitación de Tea, notando que en efecto debía de estar sucediendo algo extraordinario: había por lo menos tres doctores y cuatro enfermeras rodeando la cama, y ninguno de ellos volteó a verle al abrirse la puerta. 

"¿Podría alguien informarme qué rayos está pasando aquí?" - preguntó, levantando la voz. Su tono rudo e imperativo logró su cometido, porque siete pares de ojos expectantes, asombrados y curiosos se posaron en él.

"Señor Kaiba." - el doctor con el que había hablado al ingresar a la chica se dirigió a él. Parecía algo pálido y ansioso - "Tuvimos que administrarle un sedante a la señorita Gardner hace," - consultó su reloj - "veinte minutos. Despertó y convulsionaba, pero eso no era lo extraño..."

"Deje de andarse por las ramas. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Hablaba en un extraño idioma, gritaba y se retorcía y su voz era muy ronca. Quería preguntarle si la señorita Gardner sufre de algún tipo de desorden mental, personalidades múltiples quizás...?"

"No lo creo, pero la conozco poco. Podrá preguntárselo a su mejor amigo; estará aquí dentro de poco."

"Quizás si le preguntamos a sus padres..."

"No se encuentran en el país." - cortó Kaiba, que ya se había ocupado de averiguar ese detalle. Ahora le preocupaba más el comentario acerca del extraño idioma... era posible que Merit hubiera hecho ya de la chica su esclava mental. Si ése era el caso, lo más probable era que la Señorita Amistad perdiera la vida, tarde o temprano - "¿Se ha tranquilizado ya?"

"Véalo por usted mismo." - Kaiba avanzó y doctores y enfermeras se echaron a un lado para permitirle ver la figura tendida en la cama.

Las convulsiones tenían que haber sido espectaculares, porque la pobre chica - que aún gemía bajito y temblaba a pesar de que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y lo poco que se veía de ellos era blanco - estaba ahora prácticamente atada a la cama, sujetas las muñecas, la cintura y los tobillos por unas bandas que a pesar de ser acolchadas se veían muy fuertes. Estaba muy pálida, no tenía ni una sábana encima y tiritaba en su delgada bata de hospital; sus labios estaban casi azulados y Kaiba sintió lástima al darse cuenta de que el aire acondicionado estaba haciendo estragos en ella.

"¿Podrían cubrirla con una manta? Ya sé que para ustedes es una curiosidad, pero la chica está congelándose..." - comentó, con ironía.

Ante esto las enfermeras parecieron avergonzadas y una de ellas, con las mejillas muy rojas, sacó una gruesa manta de un cajón de la mesa auxiliar y la tendió sobre Tea.

Transcurrieron unos minutos de incómodo silencio antes de que dos de los doctores y tres de las enfermeras murmuraran alguna excusa y salieran de la habitación. Para el momento en el que sonó un toque y la puerta se abrió, Kaiba se había quedado solo con el doctor y la enfermera a cargo.

Sabía que Yami vendría, pero igual el verle le provocó una reacción casi violenta y tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus reservas de control para que se notara lo menos posible. Ishizu, Shadi y Yugi venían con él, y el enano se precipitó de inmediato hacia la cama en la que reposaba Tea, haciéndole un montón de preguntas al doctor.

"¿Qué le sucede?" - le preguntó Yami directamente, sin siquiera intentar escuchar lo que el doctor le estaba diciendo a Yugi. Kaiba resopló, molesto.

"El doctor lo está explicando. Quizás si bajaras tu inflada cabeza de las nebulosas por un instante podrías entender."

"Quiero que me lo expliques _tú_." - el tono, sin lugar a dudas autoritario, fue la proverbial gota que derramó el vaso del control del joven empresario, que si antes había estado molesto, nervioso y cansado, ahora estaba a punto de reventar de furia.

"Anda y que te den por el..."

"¡Kaiba!" - Ishizu, escandalizada, intervino luego de escuchar el breve intercambio con la boca abierta - "El doctor en realidad no sabe lo que tiene, Majestad. Le ha preguntado a Yugi si tiene algún desorden de personalidades múltiples, porque su comportamiento al despertar fue muy extraño." - explicó, tratando de suavizar el estallido del otro. Pero el faraón tampoco estaba como para tranquilizarse y la ignoró, su mirada fija en él.

"¿Qué ibas a decirme, Kaiba? Si era alguna referencia a mi trasero, te recuerdo que ayer te mostraste muy entusiasmado con él." - soltó, en un tono cargado de ironía e insinuación que hizo que al aludido la sangre le hirviera en las venas... y que en consecuencia buscara la manera más efectiva e hiriente de contraatacar. Sin importarle que tuvieran público, claro, ya que eso al faraón tampoco parecía preocuparle.

"Ya te dije que eres muy atractivo, _faraón_," - le dijo, haciendo sonar el título como un insulto, como siempre - "pero eso no significa que voy a darte gusto sólo para que termines comparando mi actuación en la cama con la de un tipo que murió hace tres mil años."

Oh. Ante aquella frase cargada de insultos, Ishizu se sonrojó y Shadi, por su parte, le lanzó una mirada casi de reproche. De cualquier manera había dado en el blanco, porque el hermoso rostro tostado de Yami se ensombreció y sus ojos se oscurecieron, y un aura negra pareció rodearle por momentos.

De pronto Kaiba sintió algo más, como una amenaza en el aire que nada tenía que ver con Yami. Sus ojos se apartaron de la imagen intoxicante del faraón y se fijaron en Yugi y el doctor, que miraban a la ocupante de la cama con la boca abierta. Tea estaba despierta y se incorporaba lentamente, siendo detenida sólo por las bandas acolchadas que la sujetaban a la cama.

La amenaza estaba en los ojos verdes de Tea, que miraban a Yami...

¿Verdes? No conocía mucho a la chica - francamente, nunca le había importado un comino, salvo por el fastidio que implicaba cuando abría la boca -, pero sabía que definitivamente sus ojos _no_ eran verdes... creía recordar que eran azules. Entonces, porqué...?

_¡Oh, no! La jodida Merit está aquí!_

Sin pensarlo ni un momento más, se abalanzó hacia Yami. Vio que los ojos del faraón se agrandaban, pero a pesar de la sorpresa algo debía de haber percibido, porque abrió los brazos para recibirle y el ojo dorado en su frente brilló hasta casi cegarlo.

Recuperó el uso de sus sentidos unos instantes después, sólo para encontrarse arrodillado en medio de lo que parecía una especie de carretera sin iluminación ni asfaltado, con el faraón inconsciente atravesado boca arriba en su regazo - e iluminando la noche con el resplandor que emitía su piel. Echó una mirada en torno, sólo para asegurarse de que el repentino y profundo silencio significaba que no había nadie alrededor... hacía frío y unas pocas estrellas titilaban en el cielo, pero no había luna.

En la distancia se distinguían las luces de una ciudad, o quizás era un pueblo.

Mierda. ¿Dónde carajo estaban Ishizu y Shadi cuando se les necesitaba? Kaiba no sabía dónde estaba, ni qué había pasado, ni qué hacer con el cuerpo que sostenía en sus brazos, que en ese momento parecía una bomba a punto de estallar.

El aire alrededor de Yami estaba cargado de electricidad; las puntas del extravagante cabello tricolor parecían ondular y danzar hacia arriba como llamas, su piel tostada tenía un intenso brillo dorado, y en contraste a su alrededor un aura oscura pulsaba lentamente.

"Abre los ojos," - logró articular Kaiba con rudeza, tratando de no mostrar el temor que de pronto helaba sus huesos. Temor no por sí mismo, ni por su seguridad ante la situación bizarra en la que se encontraban, sino por lo que podía estar sucediéndole al otro... aunque respiraba y pequeños estremecimientos lo recorrían a cada momento, la posición en la que estaban le recordaba el horrible momento en el que Seth lo había visto morir - "¡Abre los ojos, Yami! Sé que me escuchas!"

Los pesados párpados se separaron y los ojos color vino tinto se fijaron en los suyos, respondiendo a su nada amable petición... que más que petición había sonado como una irritada orden. El ex faraón abrió la boca para hablar y no pudo, por lo tuvo que carraspear y lamerse los labios un par de veces antes de arriesgarse a articular algo que no saliera como un graznido.

Y no, Seto Kaiba NO estaba pensando en las cosas que seguramente era capaz de hacer el joven con esa lengua rosada y deliciosa...

"Me llamaste Yami."

"¿Y? Ése es el nombre que escogiste, no?" - espetó, malhumorado. Sin embargo, se sentía aliviado al ver que el otro insistía en buscar pleito, como siempre.

"Pero nunca lo usas."

"Repito: y? Me dieron ganas de usarlo y lo hice." - gruñó - "no sé en dónde nos encontramos, y por la pinta que tiene este lugar creo que no me va a gustar saberlo. Tienes alguna puta idea de dónde estamos, oh sabio faraón?"

Yami le miró con desaprobación, seguramente mosqueado por su repentino uso de un lenguaje poco apropiado. Luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, examinando los alrededores, y suspiró.

"No, no lo sé..."

"Genial, eres de gran ayuda." - soltó Kaiba con sarcasmo - "Pensé que ibas a decirme que era el reino de las sombras o alguna otra tontería de ésas. Y ya que estamos conversando de lo más agradable, podrías decirme qué carajo te está pasando?"

"¿Qué...?"

"Asumo que aún no te has dado cuenta de que estás brillando como si estuvieras cubierto de oro, tu cabello se mueve y algo... oscuro te rodea. Y el ojo en tu frente casi me está dejando ciego, por cierto."

"No sé... casi no puedo moverme y sin embargo siento mucha energía dentro de mí, como si de un momento a otro fuera a explotar."

"No lo hagas, por favor," - pidió secamente - "me gusta este traje. De todos modos, tu estado debe de tener algo que ver con lo que nos ha pasado. ¿Sabes qué sucedió? Lo recuerdas?"

"Escuché tu voz en mi cabeza diciéndome que Merit estaba allí, y luego te lanzaste hacia mí en el momento en que algo negro comenzó a rodearme. Después de eso sólo recuerdo sentir que debía protegerte." - dijo lentamente el faraón, sus ojos clavados en él de una manera francamente inquietante.

"Pues muchas gracias, lo lograste." - le dijo, en un tono no exento de ironía - "Supongo que esa mujer nos atacó en ese preciso momento, y reaccionaste utilizando tu poder para... no sé, quizás nos teletransportaste; asumiendo que aún estamos en el mundo que conocemos, claro..."

"Creo que lo estamos..." - murmuró vagamente Yami, lo cual encolerizó por momentos a Kaiba.

"¡Pero no sabemos DÓNDE, idiota!"

"Deja ya el drama y la histeria y baja la voz, Kaiba. Me duele un poco la cabeza y tus gritos no contribuyen a mejorar la situación..."

"Mira quién llama a quién histérico..." - gruñó el joven, y procedió a buscar con su mano libre el móvil en su bolsillo. Su mano tropezó con el cetro del Milenio, como siempre atado a su cinturón; pero lo ignoró y siguió buscando hasta dar con la pequeña pieza electrónica... que no reaccionó cuando intentó encenderlo. Lo más probable era que la energía utilizada por Yami, la utilizada por Merit, o ambas, hubieran dañado el moderno y frágil equipo.

Así que no había manera de saber dónde estaban, ni de pedir ayuda; la única solución era caminar hacia las luces que se veían en la distancia. Se fijó en el rostro del faraón, que fruncía el ceño como tratando desesperadamente de concentrarse; sólo entonces el joven empresario recordó que los poderes del ex soberano se extendían al campo de la telepatía, sobre todo cuando de sus sacerdotes se trataba. Pero cuando pareció lograrlo, el ojo en su frente destelló peligrosamente, alarmando a Kaiba.

"Pude escuchar a Ishizu, pero no entenderla ni hacer que me escuchara... parecía estar muy lejos. Lo intentaré de nuevo."

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" - exclamó con vehemencia, y casi se sonroja cuando Yami lo miró sin comprender su súbito estallido - "Te veías demasiado raro hace unos momentos, y no quiero que termines reventando en pedazos y ensuciándome la ropa. No sabemos qué te pasa, y hasta que no lo sepamos no harás nada que pueda empeorar nuestra situación." - añadió, tratando de encubrir su preocupación.

"Lo sabía... es tan difícil que admitas que te preocupas por mí..." - zumbó el faraón, con una sonrisa triunfal y algo picaresca.

"Es difícil no hacerlo, considerando que estamos en la misma jodida situación los dos... y por tu culpa."

"Deja ya de echarme la culpa, que eso no va a ayudarnos. Trataré de comunicarme con Ishizu una vez más..."

"¡He dicho que NO!"

"¡No me grites! No importa lo que sienta por ti, no voy a tolerar que me trates como si tuviera cinco años!" - bramó Yami rabiosamente.

"¡Ah, pero yo sí tengo que aguantarme callado tus berrinches de niño de cinco años! Y mimado, además!"

Kaiba estaba furioso, pero toda su rabia se esfumó cuando el joven faraón apretó los labios y levantó una mano, tomando la que él inconscientemente había dejado reposar sobre su brazo al guardar de nuevo el inutilizado móvil en su chaqueta; mano que colocó directamente en el centro de su pecho.

Con ese contacto ligero, Kaiba pudo sentir con pasmosa claridad cómo la energía recorría el cuerpo de Yami; la energía de la vida y la muerte, de la creación y la destrucción... hermosa, poderosa y, predeciblemente, también excitante. Sin embargo, la figura del faraón seguía pareciendo frágil, extrañamente vulnerable a pesar del poder que irradiaba de ella, y esa vulnerabilidad le recordaba a Kaiba la suya propia, sus propias debilidades. Un delicioso hormigueo se apoderó de la piel del joven empresario.

Podían pelear, podían discutir, gritarse e insultarse... pero al fin y al cabo todo llegaba adonde tenía que llegar: a la intensidad de la pasión que les unía y les enfrentaba. Oh, no. No. Mal momento para que su atracción física hacia el faraón se hiciera presente: una carretera rústica en medio de la nada, sin saber dónde estaban ni cómo salir de allí...

Pero, como de costumbre, no podía evitarlo.

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, elevó el brazo que acunaba la cabeza tricolor y se inclinó lentamente hacia el cuerpo asentado en su regazo, que de pronto fue sacudido por un ligero temblor. El ojo dorado en la frente de Yami centelleó casi con violencia, y los enormes ojos rojizos, muy abiertos y fijos en él, parecían más oscuros que nunca; sin embargo, se cerraron cuando Kaiba posó gentilmente sus labios en una tersa mejilla.

Su boca se movió hacia abajo, acariciando la piel suave y tostada hasta alcanzar la comisura de aquellos labios tentadores... sólo entonces permitió a su lengua probar ligeramente esa piel, provocando otro temblor en el cuerpo del faraón, esta vez más fuerte. Yami no permaneció pasivo ni un segundo más, moviendo la cabeza justo lo necesario para que el beso comenzara; un beso muy distinto a los dos anteriores.

Era muy suave, muy tierno, como la afirmación de _algo_ cálido y profundo entre ambos, sus lenguas moviéndose juntas en una caricia gentil e íntima. La mano que sostenía la cabeza tricolor se movió, y sus dedos se hundieron en el cabello que, como si tuviera vida propia, seguía estremeciéndose con la energía que emanaba del cuerpo de Yami. El beso se profundizó, evolucionando de una cuidadosa prueba sensual a un preámbulo de creciente pasión; continuó y continuó, resbaladizo, húmedo y caliente... el más erótico, el más perfecto de los besos. Kaiba se sentía casi mareado por la intensidad de las sensaciones que lo recorrían cuando sus bocas se separaron lo suficiente para que pudieran respirar.

Sólo una rápida inhalación y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con el único propósito de prolongar lo que estaba sucediendo. Kaiba estaba completamente perdido en las sensaciones, pero por una vez la falta de control sobre sí mismo no lo molestaba ni lo alarmaba; sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el delgado suéter que Yami llevaba, buscando el contacto, y se detuvieron sobre el punto en el que podía sentir el corazón delfaraón latir con fuerza.

Después se deslizaron lenta y tortuosamente por el torso del joven hacia abajo, sintiendo los músculos que se contraían bajo el contacto, hasta alcanzar el dobladillo del suéter azul y levantarlo para meterse debajo y acariciar la piel tersa y caliente. Trazaron las costillas delicadamente y se recrearon sobre los pectorales, retorciendo con suavidad los pezones y sintiendo su textura delicada y rugosa a medida que se endurecían.

A estas alturas, los gemidos suaves de Yami llenaban su propia boca y resonaban en sus oídos; pero el contacto directo e íntimo no había fallado en despertar una intensa reacción en su propio cuerpo, de pronto invadido por el calor. Escuchó el sonido de su propia derrota- dulce, dulce derrota - al gemir dentro de la boca del ex faraón, contra aquella lengua curiosa y ansiosa cuyos movimientos hacían que toda la sangre de sus venas se concentrara entre sus piernas.

Sus ojos, que se habían cerrado al comenzar los besos, se entreabrieron y se regocijaron en el paisaje del cuerpo pequeño, compacto y perfecto del joven en su regazo; la piel todavía emitía un resplandor dorado, pero brillaba más por las minúsculas gotitas de transpiración. El ojo aún relucía en su frente, aunque un tanto apagado, y su rostro estaba contraído en una expresión de placer que casi parecía dolor.

No dejó de observarlo mientras su mano abandonaba la calidez de su pecho bajo el suéter, haciéndole emitir un leve gemido de protesta y entreabrir los maravillosos ojos color granate. No iba a dejar de tocarlo, no; sólo iba a tocarlo de otra manera, de una manera... diferente.

Se inclinó aún más y su boca se posó sobre uno de los duros montículos, besándolo y humedeciendo con su lengua el ligero tejido que los cubría; el sonido que brotó de la garganta de Yami lo hizo jadear de deseo. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con el sollozo que el ex faraón dejó escapar unos segundos después, cuando los dedos que habían estado acariciando su pecho momentos antes trazaron una línea desde su ombligo hasta su miembro, dibujando suavemente su silueta para luego apretarlo con algo de rudeza por encima de la gruesa tela de los jeans que llevaba puestos.

Bien. Esto era llevar las cosas un poco demasiado lejos, pero Kaiba ya estaba más allá del punto en el que podía importarle si lo que hacía estaba bien o no. Sólo sabía que la dureza bajo su mano era la contraparte perfecta a la reacción de su propio cuerpo, y que sus caderas buscaban elevarse para frotar su propia erección contra el trasero magnífico, pequeño y apretado que reposaba en su regazo.

Yami también se había decidido a tocarlo, y aún en medio de la tormenta de deseo que lo sacudía, Kaiba era consciente de las manos pequeñas que habían desabotonado su camisa y que comenzaban a rodar sobre su piel, apretando y acariciando con ansiedad. Dedos esbeltos jugueteaban sobre su piel, alrededor de sus pezones, de su ombligo, de sus costillas, haciéndolo jadear y apoderarse de nuevo de la boca pequeña y tentadora en un beso casi torpe de tan brutal.

La mano que acariciaba íntimamente al faraón estaba a punto de ir aún más lejos, deslizándose hacia la cremallera de los jeans... pero el dueño de dicha mano percibió de pronto un cambio en la energía entre los dos, un cambio que claramente provenía de Yami, y arrancó su boca de la del otro casi con violencia.

"Seto..." - susurró el faraón, sus dedos comenzando a deslizarse del punto que habían conquistado en el pecho del joven hacia abajo, pero no con intenciones de devolver caricia por caricia, sino como si de pronto se quedara sin fuerzas.

Su nombre era como seda en aquella voz profunda y suave, brotando de aquellos labios inflamados por los besos... Kaiba no supo de dónde sacó la voluntad para detenerse y quitar su mano de donde estaba, pero lo hizo. Ahora sentía claramente que Yami se debilitaba, y al separarse notó que el ojo en su frente había desaparecido, su piel había perdido el brillo dorado y transpiraba profusamente... y no sólo por lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

"Estás debilitándote. Es hora de caminar hacia el pueblo." - se enorgulleció de que su voz sonara firme a pesar de que sólo unos momentos atrás se había estado haciendo eco de los gemidos del faraón, que en ese instante le lanzaba una mirada soñolienta, aún seductora.

"¿Eres de los que no termina lo que comienza?"

"Soy de los que no se acuestan con agonizantes, y mucho menos en medio de una carretera solitaria y desconocida." - le espetó.

"¡Oye! Yo no estoy agonizando..." - protestó Yami, indignado, pero sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

"Puede que no, pero estás a punto de quedar inconsciente por falta de energía, que es casi lo mismo. No estás en condiciones de continuar ni terminar _nada_, ya que no puedes moverte."

"¿... tratas de decirme que _cualquier_ cosa que se mueva te serviría?" - la mirada de los ojos color vino tinto era aguda de nuevo.

"No. Soy muy selectivo." - pasó por debajo de sus piernas la mano con la que lo había estado acariciando, para poder llevarlo en brazos con comodidad; luego se puso en pie con dificultad, porque había pasado demasiado rato en la misma posición y las rodillas le dolían. El peso ligero que era Yami no le molestaba para nada, así que comenzó a andar después de trotar por unos momentos en el mismo sitio para recuperar la completa movilidad de sus piernas acalambradas.

"Me siento halagado de que me consideres en ese exclusivo grupo de _selecciones_." - dijo Yami lentamente.

"No veo a nadie más por aquí."

"Bastardo arrogante, necio, imposible..."

"Gracias. Y haz el favor de callarte, Yami."

"No voy a callarme porque tú me lo _ordenes_. Si después de que todo esto pase te atreves a negar, o le quitas importancia a lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros, juro que te voy a..." - como quien apaga una luz, sus ojos se cerraron de pronto y su respiración se tornó regular y profunda.

Yami acababa de perder el conocimiento de nuevo, y en el momento más oportuno, porque Kaiba seguía entre irritado y excitado, con los nervios de punta. Si el faraón no se callaba en el transcurso de los siguientes minutos, era muy posible que el joven empresario hubiera tenido que tomar medidas extremas para hacerle cerrar la boca.

Bueno. Lo mejor era caminar y dejar que el aire frío de la noche se encargara de disipar su enojo, su preocupación, y otros _problemas_ que nada tenían que ver con su estado mental, sino que eran más bien de índole física. Cosas como los ligeros estremecimientos de deseo que aún recorrían su cuerpo, y la prueba _muy_ tangible de que Yami ciertamente lograba despertar otras cosas en él además de la simple y pura furia...

Había caminado la friolera de cinco minutos cuando vio los faros de un vehículo en la distancia, provenientes de la ciudad, pueblo o lo que fuera al que estaba tratando de llegar; en otros quince minutos el vehículo - un camión bastante destartalado que sonaba como si estuviera al borde de la desintegración - los alcanzó y su conductor se apeó, acercándose a ellos. El joven se tensó, calculando lo que podía pasar, si tendría que soltar a Yami para defenderse a puños y patadas...

Oh. Tipo moreno, ensabanado, bigotudo y con la cabeza cubierta: un árabe, que hablaba y gesticulaba enérgicamente pero no parecía particularmente amenazante. De hecho, su expresión era amable e incluso algo preocupada.

Kaiba logró comprender algunas palabras, pues dominaba los rudimentos básicos del árabe... lo malo era que el amable tipo ensabanado parecía estar hablando en una especie de dialecto que no reconocía. Aún así, le pareció entender que el hombre creía que habían sido asaltados y abandonados en el desierto, y que les ofrecía llevarlos a donde se dirigía.

"Necesitamos llegar a la ciudad. Mi... amigo... está enfermo." - trató de hacerse entender en árabe, y el hombre ensabanado le sonrió y asintió, hablando rápidamente y señalando en la dirección opuesta a la de las luces en la distancia - "Se dirige hacia una ciudad grande? Hay teléfonos?" - trató de hacer la mímica de hablar por teléfono, tarea difícil con un peso muerto ocupando sus brazos; se sintió algo ridículo por su torpeza.

El hombre rió de buena gana y le indicó que se subiera al camión, y Kaiba lo dejó ser por la paz. El viaje de media hora resultó incómodo, porque la carretera era _muy_ mala y el camión era _muy_ viejo: no pararon de dar tumbos dentro de la pequeña cabina, al punto de que tuvo que abrazar con fuerza a Yami para que no se partiera la cabeza en dos contra el techo al pasar sobre alguno de los numerosos baches. Baches a los que definitivamente el nombre les quedaba pequeño, porque algunos resultaban ser troneras del tamaño del Gran Cañón.

Finalmente llegaron al punto en el que la rústica carretera de tierra empalmaba con una buena carretera asfaltada, así que misericordiosamente dejaron de dar tumbos una vez que comenzaron a circular por ella. Kaiba entrecerró los ojos al ver un resplandor blanco en la distancia, destacándose gracias a los faros del camión. Un letrero de carretera... ¡en árabe e inglés!

Luxor... flecha hacia arriba.

Qusair... flecha hacia abajo.

¿Luxor? Kaiba gruñó al ver confirmadas sus sospechas: estaban en el corazón de Egipto, en medio del desierto. A pesar de que no estaba precisamente feliz de estar prácticamente en medio de la nada, en un país del que sólo El Cairo le resultaba familiar - había hecho negocios allí -, casi sonrió al darse cuenta de que, inconscientemente y en medio de una situación de peligro inminente, el faraón sabía lo que hacía de acuerdo a su lógica.

Yami los había teletransportado a las cercanías de las ruinas de lo que antaño había sido la gloriosa capital de su reino: Tebas.

* * *

**N.A.:** Gomen. Entre el trabajo y mi segunda carrera he estado tan estresada y cansada que me he pasado semanas sin navegar, descuidando mi foro y mis proyectos en la net; además, la salud no me ha ayudado. Cuando estaba escribiendo la escena del despertar de Tea me dio un ataque de risa, porque era como El Exorcista xDDD. Espero que quien conozca Egipto disculpe mi disgresión al poner a Qusair, que se encuentra bastante lejos al este de Luxor, como referencia XD. Me gusta la dinámica que se crea entre Y y K, son dos personas muy inteligentes y tercas tratando de sobrepasarse la una a la otra en ingenio y necedad... y lográndolo casi siempre. Gracias a Christian, mi buen amigo y beta, por haberle echado un ojo a los últimos caps de mis fics, incluyendo éste... con lo mal que anda mi cabeza no me extrañaría que se me escapara algo, y él, a pesar de andar más estresado que yo, ha hecho un esfuerzo por ayudarme. Kisses! 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Haruko FLCL _(todos sabemos que K es desconfiado por naturaleza. Le cuesta creer que haya buena intención en las personas, y tiene sus razones para ello. Y ya verás el papel de la chica), _Rei Ishida_ (siento haberlos hecho esperar. Me alegra que te guste, y a mí también me enloquece imaginar a esos dos XDD), _Shingryu_ (pues yo me quedo con los dos xD. Y las cosas deben seguir su curso, no comas ansias...), _Shiroi Tsuki _(Yugi es muy dulce, pero también tiene su malicia. Esos dos aparecerán poco ya, te lo aviso), _Tata _(xDDD), _Yuni-chan_ (y después dicen que Malik y Bakura son los únicos locos por ahí XDD. Gracias!), _Undomiel24_ (las situaciones en las que ellos mismos se ponen dan miedo xD. Me alegra mucho que te diviertas)_, Eiri Saiyuki_ (no es para menos, su historial es trágico. Y fue cuando recibió una llamada al móvil justo al terminar de hablar con Rebecca), _Clow Reed _(pues lamento hacerlos esperar, pero la vida ya sabes, se mete en el medio), _Val Tao Yuy _(esto va al ritmo que debe; el lemon ya llegará...), _Yami Demon_ (ya lo creo que es más fuerte que todo, jaja. Gracias!), _Mordecay_ (ssssííí, que se lo haga pagar de la manera más deliciosa y pecaminosa posiiibleeee...), _Kida Luna _(sí, nunca fue chantajista xD... pero es sexy, sabe lo que quiere y aún sin intención usa lo que tiene para intentar conseguirlo. Es que con tanto cuero, remaches y negro, Yugi debe tener algún rasgo medio gótico xD. Yo no cambiaría a Malik por Bakura... los agarraría a los dos xD), _Sher Jo_ (ay, qué va, con todo lo que me pasa no soy capaz de actualizar con la prontitud que quisiera. Gracias!), Soru (sí, él es así...), _Águila Fanel_ (no sé... a mí la chica me cae bien, y su cariño por Yugi es evidente; aunque es algo irritante, no es tan indigesta como Tea), _Shizoudark_ (el coeficiente no importa cuando se han tenido malas experiencias... el temor es más fuerte. Gracias), _Nyu_ (no se está haciendo el rogado, simplemente no puede creer que algo bueno vaya a salir de todo eso), _Nadesiko_ (no lo he olvidado; es mi favorito de todos los que estoy escribiendo, pero también es el que tiene los caps más largos y lleva más esfuerzo... y en estos meses el trabajo y la vida en general se han metido por el medio. Me alegra saber que consideras naturales los casos y las reacciones, y que logro provocar emoción en los que leen, tanta como yo siento hacia estos dos personajes que juntos son mi pareja favorita. Gracias por leer! Y francamente, a esta historia le quedan como mínimo ocho caps y no creo que termine este año XD).


	18. A solas

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado. 

**Advertencia:** yaoi lime/lemon, muy céntrico en la pareja protagonista. Mucha conversa y puede que algo de fluff. Avisados quedan. Y recomiendo ampliamente (de nuevo) que se creen una cuenta en ffnet para responder adecuadamente a sus reviews con el nuevo sistema... será divertido, podré contestar en plazo breve, extenderme en las respuestas y fangirlear con todos! Squee! MWAHAHAHA! Ejem...

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII**

**A solas**

Cuando abordó el destartalado camión, Seto Kaiba nunca imaginó que la agitada travesía hasta una ciudad implicaría casi cuatro horas de suplicio en una carretera que a ratos parecía a punto de ser engullida por la arena; pero así fue. Por lo que logró entender de su amable conductor - su capacidad para enfrentarse a cualquier situación y su facilidad para los idiomas al fin le ganaron al enojo y al cansancio -, el letrero era sólo una indicación general, puesto que estaban muchísimo más "cerca" de Luxor que de Qusair.

No tenía sentido enfadarse, porque así eran las cosas en el desierto, y llegar a Luxor no les vendría nada mal... siendo una localidad que basaba parte de su economía en los turistas que visitaban las ruinas, seguramente contaría con facilidades modernas y maneras de comunicarse con el exterior.

Cuando entraron a la ciudad trató de indicarle al hombre que podía dejarles en el consulado - del país que fuera - más cercano; pero éste negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, soltando una perorata de la cual el empresario sólo pudo extraer que no quería que se llevase una mala impresión de la gente de su tierra por haber sido robado y abandonado en medio de la nada.

Así que el ensabanado conductor terminó estacionando el ruinoso camión frente al portal de una amplia casona blanca, cuya gruesa puerta golpeó con un antiguo llamador de hierro luego de apearse; después de unos minutos de espera se abrió una especie de ventanilla en mitad de la puerta y un tipo con la cabeza cubierta se asomó. Hubo un intercambio rapidísimo de palabras, el ensabanado número dos les echó un breve vistazo y desapareció en el interior de la casa, para reaparecer cinco minutos después acompañado por un hombre muy alto, de origen evidentemente occidental, que iba envuelto en la bata roja más ridícula y ostentosa que Kaiba había visto en toda su vida.

Ambos se acercaron y el hombre los examinó con abierta curiosidad; a la luz del poste que iluminaba el portal, sus ojos eran muy claros - quizá grises -, y su cabello de un rubio casi blanco. Parecía rondar los treinta y tantos y no era mal parecido.

"¿Habla inglés?" - le preguntó a Kaiba, y éste asintió, algo aliviado - "Yazid nos dice que los encontró cerca del desierto y que fueron robados. Mi nombre es Bennet, soy inglés y ésta es mi posada... está a su disposición para que descansen."

"Entenderá que no tenemos dinero encima por el momento." - le advirtió con calma. Era la verdad, después de todo; llevaba sus tarjetas de crédito en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, pero no creía que le sirvieran de mucho en ese momento y lugar, y consideraba que era preferible no revelar su identidad. El tipo sólo sonrió divertido, y Kaiba se dio cuenta de que aunque estaba todo polvoriento, la calidad de sus ropas no había escapado a la mirada aguda de aquellos ojos grises; seguramente intuía que el dinero era el menor de sus problemas.

"Nos preocuparemos por eso después de que los ponga en contacto con el consulado que corresponda, en la mañana." - su mirada se detuvo en Yami y una de sus cejas, tan claras como su cabello, se elevó en un gesto inquisitivo; pero no dijo nada.

Kaiba dudó... no estaban precisamente en el lugar más seguro de la tierra y ambos podían correr peligro si revelaba quién era. El amable conductor que los había traído confiaba - evidentemente - en el extranjero dueño de la posada, y de alguna manera el joven sentía que también podía confiar en él, por más extravagantes que le parecieran su apariencia y actitud; pero al final la prudencia ganó la partida. Cielos, si el tipo le recordaba vagamente a Pegasus, y ésa no era precisamente una buena recomendación...

"Mi nombre es Seto," - dijo, utilizando su primer nombre como si fuera su apellido; no quería desviarse demasiado de la verdad, en caso de que su compañero no fuera capaz de mantener la farsa. Con alivio, notó que los simpáticos ojos claros no mostraban signos de reconocimiento - "necesito comunicarme con el exterior a la brevedad posible, pero entiendo que tendremos que esperar a que sea de día. Será muy bien recompensado por cualquier servicio que pueda prestarnos."

"Pase adelante, señor Seto." - el hombre echó a andar y él lo siguió, atravesando el umbral y encontrándose de pronto en un gran patio interior, bien iluminado, lleno de plantas verdes y con una fuente en el centro - "¿Su amigo se encuentra bien? Si lo desea puedo llamar a un médico..."

"Está bien, sólo necesita descansar."

"Puedo poner a su disposición dos habitaciones en la planta alta; estamos en temporada, pero hoy han partido algunos clientes, y..."

"Sólo una habitación con dos camas, por favor." - interrumpió rápidamente - "Mi amigo puede despertar y asustarse si no me encuentra; los sucesos de este día han sido demasiado para él y no quiero provocarle otro choque."

Sabía que estaba hablando más de lo que acostumbraba, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de justificar su petición; ni por un momento pensaría en dejar solo a Yami, y menos en un lugar extraño, en el que no conocían a nadie.

"Como usted desee," - repuso calmadamente el hombre, sin demostrar demasiada sorpresa; por lo visto estaba acostumbrado a recibir peticiones excéntricas - "Sígame, por favor."

Subieron las escaleras y su anfitrión los condujo por un estrecho pasillo hasta la habitación ofrecida. Ésta no era muy grande ni tenía muchos muebles, pero estaba irreprochablemente limpia, sencillamente decorada, contenía dos camas individuales de apariencia cómoda, y contaba con un cuarto de baño privado y una gran ventana que daba al patio. Bennet abrió un armario y de él comenzó a sacar toallas, mantas y un par de batas de felpa, mientras Kaiba depositaba su carga sobre la cama más alejada de la puerta para luego dirigirse a su anfitrión en tono práctico y controlado.

"Hay alguna manera en la que pueda ponerme en contacto con... Yazid es su nombre, verdad? El nombre de la persona que nos trajo aquí..."

"Ya habrá tiempo para ello, no se preocupe," - Bennet sonrió ampliamente - "han tenido mucha suerte de que Yazid pasara por Bi'r Nedjem más temprano de lo que acostumbra y los viera; tenía que venir a recoger suministros como cada semana, pero suele llegar justo al amanecer."

"¿Bi'r Nedjem?" - preguntó distraídamente, mientras le quitaba los zapatos a Yami, que seguía dormido como un tronco.

"Es el nombre del lugar en el que los encontró."

"Pensé que estábamos en el medio de la nada..."

"Lo estaban," - otra vez la misma sonrisa - "hace más de cincuenta años que el desierto se tragó lo que quedaba de las ruinas de Bi'r Nedjem, pero los habitantes de la zona siguen llamando así a ese lugar en particular. Había un oasis allí en el tiempo de los faraones, incluso un pequeño templo, pero nadie se ha molestado en hacerlo excavar."

Oh. Así que el sentido de orientación del faraón no estaba tan mal calibrado como cabía imaginarse... aquel lugar había sido un oasis, con un templo que quizás había frecuentado en su primera vida. Pero ya pensaría en ello después; tenía cosas más urgentes de las cuales ocuparse.

"¿Habrá alguna manera de lavar nuestras ropas? Me temo que nos han dejado sin equipaje."

"¡Por supuesto! Cuando esté listo, sólo póngalas en esa cesta y déjelas en el pasillo; me encargaré de que estén lavadas y planchadas en la mañana." - le señaló una cesta de paja trenzada que adornaba un rincón de la habitación - "De todas maneras, veré de conseguirles alguna ropa extra en cuanto sea posible. El cuarto de baño está provisto con implementos de aseo para dos personas, nuevos."

"Gracias."

"No hay de qué. Buenas noches." Bennet se retiró discretamente, sin hacer más comentarios, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kaiba suspiró, sabiendo que no podía dejar dormir al faraón en aquella ropa polvorienta, y que sería todo un fastidio despojarle de ella. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera la excitaba la perspectiva, y como al mal paso había que darle prisa, se puso en ello con rapidez; no paró de maldecir por lo bajo mientras trataba de sacarle la cadena del rompecabezas del Milenio, y luego el condenado suéter, sin partirle el cuello. Finalmente llegó a la ropa interior y allí se detuvo, no sin antes enarcar una ceja bajo su flequillo.

La última prenda que a Yami le quedaba encima parecía costosa, y era pequeña; _muy_ pequeña. Inmaculadamente blanca. Y ajustada.

Se preguntó quién la había escogido y pagado, porque a buen seguro no había sido el mismo Yami; y si esa persona lo había visto modelar la antedicha prenda. Tuvo que tragar con fuerza para aplastar el incipiente ataque de celos que amenazaba con ahogarlo por momentos, y se limitó a acomodar bien al faraón en la cama y a cubrirlo con una sábana y una manta, colocando el rompecabezas a su lado en la almohada. Durante esos minutos, el ligero temblor de sus manos demostraba que no estaba del todo controlado.

Después de darse una ducha - dejando la puerta de comunicación abierta, por si acaso - y envolverse en una de las batas que Bennet había dejado colgadas detrás de la puerta, se sintió marginalmente mejor y pudo ocuparse de otras cosas importantes, como saber si su hermano estaba bien.

Había dejado la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de una silla junto a la ventana, y la tomó de nuevo para sacar su documentación y el cetro del milenio del bolsillo interno; lo había colocado allí luego de soltarlo de su cinturón. Se resistía a usarlo - por pura terquedad -, pero sabía que lo necesitaba si quería al menos intentar enterarse del estado de Mokuba; su hermano estaría solo en casa, y podía correr peligro. Trató de concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran muchas gracias al cansancio y la tensión que había vivido esa noche, y al cabo de unos minutos obtuvo su recompensa: la presencia reconfortante del adolescente lo envolvió.

El chico estaba preocupado por él, pero bien; alguien con una fuerza espiritual casi tangible lo acompañaba, quizás era Ishizu. Forzó aún más su concentración, tratando de que Mokuba percibiera su presencia y supiera que, aunque cansado, se encontraba bien... pudo sentir el alivio alcanzándolo a través de la conexión entre ellos, a pesar de que no era tan clara como la que existía entre él y el faraón.

Puso sus ropas y las de Yami en la cesta que Bennet le había indicado y la dejó en el pasillo, asegurando la puerta con el doble cerrojo; luego se quitó la bata y se echó en la cama completamente desnudo, cubriéndose con una sábana y una manta. No tenía sentido ponerse en plan mojigato cuando la persona con la que compartía la habitación estaba profundamente dormida; además, no pensaba ponerse la ropa interior húmeda, ya que acababa de lavarla en el cuarto de baño.

Se aseguró de que el cetro del Milenio estuviera a su lado en la cama, echándole una última mirada a Yami, cuya expresión en el sueño era tan plácida y profunda como su respiración, y pensó en lo que había sucedido entre ellos en medio de aquella carretera del desierto. Era absurdo tratar de seguir negando que lo que sentía por él iba más allá del deseo, porque sabía que el faraón había visto detrás de su máscara, detrás de todas las mañas de las que se valía para tratar de ocultar su debilidad. Estaba en sus manos, por así decirlo; y aunque no iba a rendirse sin luchar sabía que al final todos sus esfuerzos serían inútiles.

El faraón era fiero, apasionado e intenso; un torrente de fuego que desde el principio había removido en él emociones dormidas, escondidas bajo una capa de hielo. Estaba aterrado. No había querido comprometerse de ninguna manera con Yami, porque si llegaba a perderlo, eso lo destruiría... pero sabía que hacía ya bastante rato que estaba más que comprometido.

Al mirar a Yami, el suave resplandor dorado del rompecabezas a su lado llamó su atención; no pudo evitar preguntarse porqué el dichoso artefacto no había reaccionado en ningún momento durante el increíble episodio que les había tocado vivir. Recordaba que cuando el faraón parecía a punto de explotar y brillaba intensamente, el rompecabezas se veía opaco en contraste.

Era muy, muy extraño... acaso no era el rompecabezas una especie de amplificador de los poderes del faraón, como el cetro del Milenio lo era en su caso?

Creyó que después de tanta tensión no sería capaz de pegar ojo con facilidad, pero el cansancio al final lo venció.

* * *

Yami abrió los ojos. No sabía qué le esperaba al despertar, pero ciertamente fue una sorpresa encontrarse echado en un lecho mullido, cubierto por una manta tibia y mirando hacia una ventana entreabierta cuyas ligeras cortinas dejaban penetrar las primeras luces de la mañana. Pero... dónde estaba Kaiba? 

Tuvo un instante de pánico antes de incorporarse, echar una mirada ansiosa en torno, y descubrir al objeto de su repentina angustia durmiendo plácidamente en la cama contigua. Estaba boca arriba, cubierto por una manta, un brazo desnudo elevado sobre su cabeza y el otro cruzado sobre su pecho; dormido se veía aún más joven de lo que era, la línea a menudo inflexible y sarcástica de su boca era relajada y sensual, y sus ojos cerrados le daban un aspecto de terrible inocencia.

El faraón sonrió y se dispuso a bajarse de la cama, sonrojándose de inmediato al notar que Kaiba le había desvestido casi por completo, dejándole sólo la ropa interior. Bueno, qué más daba... de todos modos, cualquier ataque de timidez ante el pensamiento de que el joven empresario pudiera verle desnudo era una idiotez: a juzgar por el relato que Yugi le había hecho de su renacimiento, el otro ya había tenido la ocasión de verle sin una sola pieza de ropa encima. Suspiró brevemente y se puso de pie, ya que tenía otras urgencias, entre las cuales la principal tenía que ver con hacer uso del cuarto de baño; no bien localizó la puerta que daba al mismo, enfiló hacia allí.

Se duchó y luego se aseó con los implementos nuevos que encontró sobre el lavabo; allí se encontraban también unos que, aunque nuevos, ya mostraban señales de haber sido usados, seguramente por su recalcitrante compañero de habitación. Debían de encontrarse en un hotel o una posada, pensó mientras se envolvía en una gran bata de felpa que colgaba detrás de la puerta del baño.

Al salir, se dio cuenta de que Kaiba se había movido en su sueño: ahora estaba de lado, de espaldas a él, sus cabellos castaños revueltos derramándose sobre la almohada; su espalda desnuda, descubierta por la manta que había resbalado de su hombro...

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Yami y sus ojos, horrorizados, se abrieron de par en par.

_Oh, por el amor de Ra...!_

La perfección de las líneas de aquella espalda desnuda y blanca, no alcanzaba a distraer la mirada del daño permanente que mostraba la piel que cubría los músculos que se movían suavemente con la respiración de su dueño. Largos surcos lívidos, más pálidos que la misma piel cuya belleza arruinaban, algunos gruesos como dedos y otros delgados como tajitos, formaban patrones erráticos en la espalda de Seto Kaiba. El faraón recordaba vagamente haber visto en su infancia heridas como ésas - sólo que frescas -, en las espaldas y brazos de los torturados.

Eran marcas de látigo, sin duda. Incontables latigazos, algunos tan profundos que, recién hechos, era posible que hubieran llegado a descubrir los huesos y a dañar los músculos.

Los ojos de Yami se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia ante la indecible crueldad de aquellas marcas, de tristeza al pensar en el terrible sufrimiento físico y psicológico al que Kaiba había sido sometido por su padre adoptivo; nunca hubiera podido imaginar que la maldad de ese hombre llegara al extremo de infligirle un castigo tan brutal... por Ra, Seto era sólo un niño.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó y recorrió con un dedo tembloroso el más grueso de aquellos surcos, que mostraba señales de haber sido golpeado en más de una ocasión. Por supuesto, su movimiento despertó a Kaiba, quien se revolvió como una fiera en la cama y sujetó su muñeca con fuerza.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" - no levantó la voz, pero resultaba igual de amenazadora, tan helada como sus ojos azules.

"¿Cómo pudo...?" - Yami tragó con fuerza, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta - "Cómo pudo hacerle eso a un niño? Cómo pudo hacértelo _a ti_?"

El rostro del otro, que por momentos había mostrado una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación, se convirtió de pronto en una máscara inexpresiva; los ojos gélidos adquirieron una expresión vagamente especulativa. Se echó hacia atrás, soltando la muñeca de Yami y reposando de nuevo su cabeza en la almohada.

"Éste fue el precio que pagué para obtener los medios que asegurarían mi futuro y el de Mokuba, faraón. Tenía una responsabilidad, tenía ambición, y las cosas en esta vida no son gratis. Al menos para mí nunca lo han sido; he tenido que ganármelas. Y de una vez te advierto que no necesito ni quiero tu lástima."

El faraón tuvo que respirar hondo para no reventar de furia y echársele encima - por Ra, era asombrosa la capacidad que tenía Kaiba para provocar en él emociones tan contradictorias... al mismo tiempo -, y aún así le tomó un buen rato reasumir el control de su voz y atreverse a vocalizar de nuevo, con tono cortante y preciso.

"Cree esto, incluso si no crees nada de lo que te he dicho: siento muchas, _muchas_ cosas por ti, pero te aseguro que la lástima no se encuentra dentro de esas emociones. Nunca la he sentido por ti, porque sé que no la necesitas; pero no puedo evitar sentir horror al pensar en el sufrimiento injusto de un niño." - la mirada azul dejó filtrar un poco de la sorpresa que el otro sentía; y luego algo de reconocimiento, quizás respeto, se agitó en sus profundidades.

"Te creo. Y agradezco tu solidaridad. Pero no tienes que sentir horror, porque mi infancia terminó en el momento en el que decidí que lograría ser adoptado por Gozaburo Kaiba; fui responsable de mí y de Mokuba a partir de entonces."

"¡Pero ser maltratado de esa forma...!"

Kaiba sólo se encogió de hombros, el rostro impasible y los ojos lejanos.

"No fue lo peor que me hizo."

"¿Que no fue lo peor...?" - Yami sintió que la sangre huía de su rostro al pensar en lo que esas palabras implicaban. Seguro que Gozaburo Kaiba no había sido capaz de abusar de un niño de _esa_ forma... no, no podía ser... pero por lo poco que había visto de aquel hombre, cualquier cosa era posible...

"No es lo que estás imaginando," - interpuso Kaiba en un tono algo exasperado, seguramente adivinando por su expresión lo que pensaba - "no me importaba que me impusiera castigos físicos para divertirse y probar mi resistencia; pero si intentaba siquiera abusar sexualmente de mí o de mi hermano, tendría que matarme o yo lo mataría. Él lo sabía tan bien como yo: si trataba de estropearme definitivamente, perdería su inversión en mí y probablemente también la vida. Podía permitir que me golpeara, que tuviera la ilusión de que me controlaba, pero no iba a dejar que quebrara mi voluntad ni que dañara a Mokuba. Estas cicatrices no representan una derrota, faraón... son los símbolos de mi triunfo."

Yami guardó silencio, consciente de que el joven le estaba revelando una gran parte de sí mismo, de lo que constituía la piedra angular de su personalidad, forjada en el dolor y en la ambición. Por una parte le aliviaba saber que el abuso sexual no era una de las numerosas cargas que Kaiba llevaba encima, pero por otra le dolía profundamente el sufrimiento al que había sido sometido siendo apenas un chiquillo; un sufrimiento que probablemente habría destrozado a alguien menos decidido, entregado y responsable que él, a alguien que no hubiera tenido ningún motivo para aferrarse a la vida.

En ese momento entendió por fin la verdadera importancia de Mokuba en la vida de Kaiba, y cómo el anteponer el bienestar de su hermano antes del suyo propio lo había ayudado a sobrevivir. Sin la responsabilidad de tener una persona cuyo bienestar dependía de él, sin el profundo amor que sentía hacia su hermano, Seto Kaiba no habría podido superar ni siquiera el trauma de la pérdida de sus padres.

No quería presionar demasiado, pero su sincero interés en la vida del joven, más que la curiosidad, lo impulsó a seguir indagando.

"¿Qué fue lo peor que ese hombre te hizo?"

Por un momento pensó que Kaiba no le contestaría; pero al final lo hizo, después de una larga pausa.

"No espero que lo entiendas," - su tono era ahora ligeramente desdeñoso, pero esta vez el faraón no cayó en la tentación de discutir y se limitó a callar, expectante - "pero mis creaciones son mi una extensión de mi ser... de mi alma, por llamarle de algún modo que te sea familiar." - le dirigió una breve sonrisa burlona, pero casi de inmediato volvió a enseriarse - "Cuando Gozaburo las convirtió en armas de destrucción y muerte, cuando supe lo que había hecho con ellas, lo odié como nunca. Eso fue lo peor que me hizo... engañarme y torcer mi obra para convertirme en el responsable de la muerte, la desgracia y la orfandad de muchos."

"Entiendo lo que sientes, aunque no lo creas; pero no eres el responsable de la destrucción que causaron. Fue él quien las utilizó para el mal, no tú."

"Debí haber sabido que las tareas que me imponía no eran sólo simples pruebas, faraón. Debí haberlo sabido, y debí haberlo evitado, de alguna manera..."

"Sólo eras un niño y estabas bajo su control. ¿Cómo podías haberlo sabido, y más aún, cómo habrías podido evitarlo?"

"Fue un fallo de mi parte, y lo he pagado con creces; aún lo estoy pagando, porque nunca lo olvidaré." - repuso finalmente el joven en tono terminante, incorporándose y sujetando la sábana contra su cuerpo para impedir que resbalara.

Yami suspiró... la hora de las confidencias había terminado, y no tenía sentido intentar seguir hurgando en el pasado - por demás doloroso y traumático - de Kaiba. Se arrebujó en la enorme bata y se sentó en el borde de la cama en la que había dormido, sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta del motivo por el cual el otro joven se enrollaba la sábana alrededor de la cintura; a buen seguro estaba completamente desnudo, lo cual explicaba la prenda negra que había visto colgando de un gancho en el cuarto de baño.

"¿Dónde estamos?" - preguntó vacilante, provocando un resoplido desdeñoso por parte del otro.

"Nos transportaste cerca de Luxor, o Al-Uqsur, como quieras llamarle..." - Yami lo miró sin entender del todo - "estamos prácticamente en las ruinas de Tebas, faraón. Recuerdas Tebas, verdad?" - Kaiba suspiró exasperado y cerró los ojos, como si tratara de recordar algo - "Wasit. Niut."

"Oh..." - murmuró, estremecido por el torrente de imágenes que acudieron a su mente al escuchar ese nombre. Estaban en Egipto, entonces... en la antigua capital del imperio, la ciudad que lo había visto nacer, crecer y morir. Niut.

"No sé qué hiciste con el tiempo, porque llegamos aquí de noche y simplemente no era posible, considerando que estamos en un lugar que tiene siete horas menos con respecto a Japón." - le dirigió otra mirada especulativa - "¿Recuerdas un lugar llamado Bi'r Nedjem?"

Esta vez un temblor recorrió el cuerpo del faraón; lo recordaba, y de una manera tan vívida que resultaba casi insólita dada la naturaleza nebulosa y selectiva de la mayoría de los recuerdos que había tenido.

"Era un oasis. Había un pequeño templo allí dedicado a Hathor, mi padre solía llevarme cuando era muy pequeño; y también fui contigo varias veces cuando ya era faraón."

"Pues parece que nos transportaste justo al lugar en el que ese oasis solía estar." - tomó la bata que descansaba sobre una silla, y justo antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño se volvió hacia él - "Estamos en una posada en Luxor, la persona que nos recogió en el desierto nos trajo aquí. No se te ocurra abrir la puerta; si alguien toca, métete en la cama y espera a que yo lo atienda. ¿Me has entendido?"

Sin esperar respuesta, desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Yami, enojado por la forma autoritaria en la que Kaiba se había dirigido a él, sacó la lengua en dirección a la puerta... hasta que se dio cuenta de que el otro joven la había dejado abierta, y lo que eso significaba. No pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios; una acción decía más que mil palabras y eso era especialmente cierto en el caso de Seto Kaiba. No quería dejarlo solo, más claro imposible.

Se había echado de nuevo en la cama con todo y bata, en vista de que su ropa no aparecía por ningún lado, cuando unos discretos golpecitos a la puerta lo sobresaltaron. Momentos después también lo sorprendió la voz perezosa y risueña que resonó a través de ella.

"Señor Seto, le he traído sus ropas. ¿Está usted despierto?" - reconoció el idioma, pues era prácticamente el mismo que había escuchado y hablado en sus recuerdos como Henry; pero no se atrevió a intentar contestar, en primer lugar porque no se le ocurría nada que decir y en segundo por la irritante orden que Kaiba le había dado hacía un rato. En esas dudas andaba cuando la cabeza mojada del joven asomó por la puerta del cuarto de baño.

"No te muevas. Cúbrete con la sábana." - le advirtió - "¡Espere un momento!" - ladró, en dirección a la puerta. Unos instantes después emergió de nuevo, envuelto en su bata y con el cabello húmedo; se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola de un tirón y saludando en inglés con formalidad - "Buenos días."

"Buenos días." - contestó el otro con alegre amabilidad, y el faraón no pudo evitar mirarle con abierta curiosidad. El tipo parado en el umbral era muy alto - más alto que Kaiba, y eso ya era decir bastante -, tenía el cabello rubio claro y los ojos grises también muy claros, y llevaba un atuendo decididamente extravagante. Después de poner unas ropas cuidadosamente dobladas en las manos de Kaiba, Ojos Grises se volvió hacia él y lo miró sorprendido - "Vaya. Usted es nativo, verdad?"

"No, no lo es." - interpuso Kaiba secamente - "Y le advierto, para que no se gaste, que no habla mucho inglés."

De nuevo Yami sintió la tentación de sacarle la lengua, pero se limitó a lanzarle una mirada furiosa y a abrir la boca para intentar articular un saludo en ese idioma.

"Buenos días. Mi nombre es Yami." - dijo lentamente, y sonrió ante su logro. El hombre respondió a la sonrisa con una propia.

"Y el mío es Bennet, Edward Bennet; soy el dueño de esta posada. Perdone si le ofendí mirándole tan fijamente, pero es que nunca había conocido a alguien con ese color de ojos; es realmente único. En realidad, gente como ustedes no aparece por aquí a menudo."

"No se preocupe." - era muy simpático, pero de pronto el faraón se percató de que aunque la mirada gris lo había examinado con atención y lo había encontrado atractivo, su principal interés estaba centrado en el joven de fríos ojos azules. Ah. Así que al señor Bennet le gustaban altos, esbeltos, gélidos y _ajenos_...

Se sorprendió cuando le invadió el repentino impulso de infligir un Mind Crush sobre el sujeto, simplemente por atreverse a mirar de ese modo a Kaiba. Hasta ese momento no había tomado en consideración que si el joven le parecía casi perfecto en toda su imperfecta belleza, tanto interna como externa, otros también podían pensar y sentir lo mismo... nunca había estado con él en un entorno público o rodeado por personas que no fueran de su entera confianza, así que nunca había pasado por su mente sentirse amenazado, salvo por la misma terquedad de Seto.

No se daba cuenta de que estaba mirando con fijeza a Bennet. Nada importaba, y por un momento sintió que algo oscuro se agitaba en su mente, como un monstruo deseoso de escapar para destrozar con sus garras al no tan inocente posadero, por el imperdonable acto de desear a alguien que era _suyo_. Ra en los cielos...

"Necesito hacer una llamada internacional," - el tono prosaico y seco de Kaiba interrumpió el oscuro curso de sus pensamientos. El joven había colocado el paquete de ropa sobre una silla y observaba el intercambio con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados - "por supuesto, cualquier gasto que realice será reembolsado tan pronto como entre en contacto con mis empleados."

"Pensé que querría ponerse en contacto con el consulado correspondiente..." - Bennet lo miró con un asomo de sorpresa. Yami, por su parte, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recuperar el control como para sorprenderse.

"No será necesario."

"Hay un teléfono abajo, puede usarlo cuando desee. Presumo que querrán desayunar primero, así que iré a disponer que sirvan la comida, si no les importa compartir mi mesa."

"Por supuesto que no. Será un placer." - pronunció Yami con claridad, orgulloso ante la nueva fluidez que habían adquirido sus palabras y lo controlado de su voz; el rubio le sonrió de nuevo antes de retirarse, no sin indicarles que los esperaba en media hora en su comedor privado.

Kaiba, luego de cerrarle la puerta prácticamente en la cara, se volvió hacia Yami con una expresión decididamente tormentosa en su rostro.

"¿Tienes que coquetear con TODO el mundo, faraón? Qué carajo se supone que quieres probar con eso?"

"¿Qué? Yo no estaba coqueteando!"

"¿Ah, no? Y tanta sonrisita qué significa?"

"¡Simple cortesía! Qué, querías toda la atención centrada en ti?"

"¿Cómo?" - Kaiba parecía genuinamente sorprendido - "¿De qué hablas?"

"¡Ese tipo no estaba mirándome, estaba mirándote a TI!"

Durante unos instantes que parecieron siglos, el silencio en la habitación fue tan tremendo que Yami comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Luego una extraña mueca se dibujó en la boca del joven empresario, quien en dos zancadas atravesó la habitación y se detuvo junto a la cama.

"¿Te pareció así?" - la intensidad de su expresión lo hizo estremecer, aunque no sabía si se debía al enojo o al deseo; de cualquier manera su cuerpo reaccionaba vigorosamente ante el estímulo visual.

"¡No me pareció, lo _vi_!" - le espetó.

"Estás celoso..."

"¡Sí! Y qué con eso?" - bramó al fin, observando el hambre que se reflejaba de pronto en aquellos ojos azules, haciéndolo temblar.

Por un momento creyó que Kaiba simplemente iba a echársele encima y a devorarlo, pero no fue así. En lugar de ello, el joven se sentó a su lado en la cama lenta y cuidadosamente, y luego inclinó la cabeza para besarlo con una suavidad que era casi ternura. Pero entre ellos nada podía ser tan simple, y el beso escaló poco a poco hasta alcanzar proporciones abrumadoras.

A Yami ni siquiera se le ocurrió protestar cuando Kaiba simplemente se despojó de la bata y se movió hasta terminar encima de él, presionándolo contra el colchón, apartando la bata que lo cubría y apretándose contra él con tanta fuerza que casi dolía sentirlo. Separó las piernas ante la urgente exigencia del peso del otro cuerpo, recibiéndolo entre sus muslos, mientras Kaiba lo atacaba con labios, lengua y...dientes. Sí, esos eran sus dientes cerrándose en su labio inferior, tirando de él, provocándolo - deseoso e imposiblemente erótico.

Tuvo que separarse un instante para respirar y permitirle recobrar el aliento; pero ahora que estaban piel contra piel, pensar se hacía casi imposible. Pecho contra pecho, tibio y suave. Podía sentir el firme calor de la erección del joven presionando contra la suya propia, el peso apenas tolerable y sin embargo exquisito de aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo. Y entonces Kaiba volvió a besarlo, y él olvidó qué estaba rozando dónde, o cuáles partes del cuerpo le pertenecían y cuáles no. Su cuerpo entero era un instrumento erótico, afinado y acompasado, fusionado con el de Kaiba; no era como nada de lo que había recordado o soñado. Era mucho más, era perfecto.

Aquellas manos de dedos largos se deslizaron por momentos debajo de él, apretando sus nalgas, añadiendo sensación sobre sensación; luego se movieron hacia arriba de nuevo, hasta detenerse en sus caderas. Kaiba desplazó su peso de manera que no lo abrumara, apoyando una mano sobre la cama para dejar algo de espacio entre sus cuerpos, mientras la otra se deslizaba entre ambos y envolvía sus miembros.

"¡Ah!" - jadeó Yami contra su boca, buscando y encontrando, lengua contra lengua. Una fina capa de humedad permitía ahora que aquellos dedos resbalaran suavemente sobre ambos, frotándolo justamente como lo necesitaba. Carne contra carne fusionándose, y la sensación era como ser Kaiba y tocarse a sí mismo, dos cuerpos en una sola piel.

Las sensaciones fluían entre ellos y dentro de ellos. La boca de Kaiba jadeaba contra la suya mientras sus cuerpos se expandían y contraían en perfecta sincronización. La transpiración los cubría, humedeciendo el camino de la mano de Yami mientras recorría febrilmente las marcas en su espalda y se deslizaba aún más abajo; no pensaba en nada, ni siquiera en la forma en que su cuerpo se tensaba y su brazo se estiraba al máximo tratando de alcanzar su objetivo. Las desventajas de ser mucho más bajo que su compañero de cama parecían desaparecer con cada delicioso latido.

Su mano al fin alcanzó una de las firmes nalgas y estrujó con vigor, sintiendo cómo los músculos se movían contra su palma con cada estremecimiento del cuerpo de Kaiba sobre el suyo, con la presión enloquecedora de aquella mano que los mantenía unidos. La conexión era perfecta y se sentía como un zumbido, un cosquilleo cálido que nacía entre sus piernas y que se extendía por todo su ser.

"Yami." - jadeó Kaiba contra su boca, arqueándose contra él, apretándolos a ambos con fuerza.

"¡Oh, Ra! Seto!" - por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse, un torrente de calor brotó entre ambos y entonces Yami se encontró perdido en las sensaciones que provocaba el cuerpo caliente que lo cubría, mientras Kaiba lo besaba y el ritmo frenético del clímax se apoderaba de ambos.

Al faraón le costó trabajo - y un buen rato - recuperar el aliento, sobre todo por los pequeños pulsos de sensación que aún lo estremecían. Kaiba se movió, apartándose de él y provocándole el segundo instante de pánico del día al pensar que lo abandonaba; sus temores se calmaron cuando se dio cuenta de que las intenciones del joven se limitaban a liberarle del peso de su cuerpo para que pudiera respirar con normalidad. En lugar de abandonar la estrecha cama, se echó junto a él sin prestar mucha atención a la desnudez pegajosa de ambos.

"Si te atreves a decir que esto no tiene importancia, juro que te estrangularé."

"Hablas demasiado. Y amenazas demasiado. Eres un bocón." - repuso Kaiba calmadamente, mirando al techo. Su mano, no obstante, trazaba delicados círculos en el pecho de Yami, amenazando con excitarlo una vez más.

"Tú no te quedas atrás." - comentó, respirando hondo y poniendo una mano sobre la que lo acariciaba casi casualmente.

"Parece que discutir nos excita. Es una suerte que esto no pasara cuando nos enfrentábamos en duelos públicos, porque probablemente nos habrían echado de la arena."

"¿Qué, no te habría dado vergüenza saltarme encima enfrente de todo el mundo?"

"Bien mirado, me parece que era más probable que _tú _me saltaras encima sin preocuparte por el público infantil, y no al revés." - Kaiba suspiró y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama - "Cállate y muévete. Nos están esperando para desayunar y ahora tengo que ducharme otra vez. Y tú también."

"¿Sugieres que lo hagamos al mismo tiempo?" - bromeó Yami, y vio que los ojos azules se agrandaban por momentos para luego entrecerrarse en una expresión de burlona ironía.

"No dejes que tu boca firme cheques que tu trasero no pueda pagar, faraón."

"Pero yo tengo fondos para respaldar cualquier cheque..." - el otro joven lo miró boquiabierto y Yami se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

"Sí, claro," - replicó Kaiba, recuperándose y lanzándole una mirada venenosa - "por eso estás rojo como un tomate, y por eso te mueres de la vergüenza. Bueno, como no te mueves, tendré que hacerlo yo."

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, y Yami lo miró sintiendo que la cara le ardía. Las largas líneas de su cuerpo, todo piel pálida, músculos y huesos, la curva breve y perfecta de sus nalgas, con el sombreado perfecto de la hendidura entre ellas, y la vista fugaz y tentadora entre sus muslos separados. Sabía que estaba mirándolo con demasiada fijeza, pero no podía evitarlo; estaba fascinado, adicto al paisaje que se extendía frente a él, comparando y contrastando, las similitudes y las diferencias, fijando en su mente el tono exacto de la piel.

_Mío_.

La palabra estaba grabada a fuego detrás de sus párpados cuando cerró los ojos y se sumergió en la tibieza de la cama. La profunda intimidad del momento que acababan de compartir significaba el mundo para él, y le había hecho olvidar a sus amigos, a Merit, la misma situación difícil en la que se encontraban todos.

_¿Yami?_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. No había podido comunicarse con su hikari ni con Ishizu la noche anterior, suponía que porque habíaagotado todo ese poder que no sabía que poseía.

_¡Aibou! _

_Gracias al cielo estás bien... no me preocupé tanto porque sabía que, donde quiera que estuvieras, Kaiba-kun debía estar contigo. Lo está, verdad? Ishizu fue a buscar a Mokuba anoche para que se quedara con nosotros en casa, y él nos dijo que sentía la presencia de su hermano y que estaba bien..._

_Están todos bien?_

_No todos, _- pudo sentir la tristeza de Yugi - _Tea se encuentra muy mal, y Marik y Odion, que estaban recuperándose, han empeorado. ¿Dónde estás, Yami?_

_En Egipto. Después te lo explicaré, aibou... Seto va a arreglar las cosas para que podamos salir de aquí lo más pronto posible._

_¿Seto, eh? _- había algo de humor en la voz de su hikari ahora, y Yami se alegró un poco al pensar que debía de estar sonriendo. Pobre Yugi... sufriendo por sus amigos mientras él, de la manera más egoísta, se entregaba al puro y simple placer de estar a solas con la persona a la que amaba y deseaba.

_Después, aibou. No empieces._ - escuchó la breve risa de Yugi.

_Como quieras, como quieras. Te esperamos, Yami._

En esos momentos se sentía como una basura. Pensar que merecía estar con Seto después de tres mil años de espera, resultaba insignificante al lado del sufrimiento de aquellas criaturas por una culpa que no era suya. El culpable era Yami, por haber herido a una mujer peligrosa aún sin quererlo... haciendo que esa mujer lo persiguiera a él y a sus seres queridos por... toda la eternidad? No, no podía ser. Tenían que detenerla de algún modo...

"¿Qué te sucede?" - Kaiba acababa de salir del cuarto de baño, ya completamente vestido, y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"Acabo de comunicarme con Yugi. Mokuba está bien, está con ellos; pero Tea, Marik y Odion están muy mal. Debemos encontrar una solución a esto, y rápido." - suspiró, levantándose de la cama.

"La solución es acabar con esa bruja, y encontraremos la forma. Estoy seguro." - Ra, Kaiba estaba siendo _optimista_. En cualquier momento los caballos volarían y comenzaría a llover sangre... - "Ve a bañarte. Yo bajaré a llamar, debo arreglar que mi avión nos recoja en el aeropuerto más cercano. Seguro nos dará tiempo de comer algo antes de salir." - agregó, al escuchar la ruidosa protesta que el estómago de el faraón emitió justo en ese momento.

Yami se sonrojó de pura vergüenza al notar que Kaiba trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener su exterior indiferente, para no reírse en su cara. Era una suerte que a su indisciplinado estómago no se le hubiera ocurrido levantar la voz en los momentos más pasionales, porque a buen seguro, además de matar la pasión instantáneamente, ambos podían haber muerto: él de puro bochorno y el otro de la risa.

"Seto..." - murmuró, y el otro se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte, lanzándole una mirada interrogante - "debes cuidarte. Todos estamos amenazados, tú y yo más que nadie. No quiero que nada te pase."

"No tienes de qué preocuparte, sé cuidar de mí mismo. Ya morí dos veces en tus brazos," - dijo Kaiba lentamente, su voz y su rostro calmados e inescrutables. Yami se sobresaltó... pensaba en su muerte como Christian, cuál era esa otra muerte a la que el joven se refería? De pronto lo recordó: aquel duelo doble contra Dartz, una de las pocas veces en las que habían actuado como verdaderos aliados - "y no quiero repetir la experiencia."

"Me alegro de que pienses así."

El joven empresario asintió y salió, y Yami se dispuso a darse el segundo baño del día. Por mal que estuviera la situación, el hecho de que Seto estuviera aceptando lo que existía entre ellos lo hacía absurdamente feliz; sin embargo, sabía que el viaje hacia una relación plena apenas acababa de comenzar para ellos. Sería una jornada larga y difícil, una queestaba dispuesto a seguir, porque lo quería.

Amaba incluso esas facetas de su personalidad que lo hacían rabiar. Necesitaba a Seto Kaiba. Y para tenerlo tendría que lograr ganar su corazón y su confianza, convencerlo de que lo quería por las razones correctas y no porque era la reencarnación de alguien a quien había amado.

No sería fácil, pero esperaba tener toda una vida para lograrlo.

* * *

**N.A.:** Perdonen la tardanza con todos los fics, pero si vieran la cantidad de trabajo que me cayó encima en mis mal llamadas vacaciones, me entenderían xD. Ya esta gente está ventilando un poco más sus sentimientos... y otras cosas, de ahí el dry humping que en realidad no fue tan dry xDD. Éste ha sido un cap más que todo de insight - si les pareció pesado, perdonen pero yo tiendo al estudio de personajes más que a la acción-, pero vienen tiempos más movidos... es obvio que Merit no va a quedarse tranquilita. Bi'r Nedjem, que yo sepa, no existe. Respecto a la gente que me ha preguntado por la secuela de El Ganador, les confieso que no me gustan demasiado los dos capítulos que escribí, así que andan enterrados por ahí. Estoy pensando seriamente en poner una preview y hacer una encuesta en el foro a ver si alguien me anima a seguirlo... 

**NOTA IMPORTANTE - REVIEWS:** me molesté cuando ffnet comenzó a banear gente por contestar a las revs dentro de los capítulos, y pensé que no tardaría en caerme el diez por hacerlo. Claro que ahora al fin se ha dejado de tonterías y ha puesto la opción de réplica a las reviews, lo que me parece muy bien porque así podré despejar dudas y contestar comentarios lo más pronto que pueda. El rollo es que la opción sólo sirve para aquellos reviewers que ingresen al sistema y dejen notas firmadas con su cuenta de ffnet, y a ellos les contesto ya directamente esta vez (no pude antes, sorry). A los que no firmaron les agradezco: _Kotori_, _Yuni-chan_, _Black Tsuki, Val Tao Yuy, Nadeshiko_ (en el primer cap que apareció el nombre de Rosenkreuz lo expliqué), _Undomiel24, Rei Ishida, Lulitaven, Rya_ (tener paciencia que ya viene xD. Y no, no fue Merit quien se posesionó de su cuerpo), _Black Shinigami_.


	19. Dos maneras de amar

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si quieres tomar algo pide permiso, para que pueda negártelo con cortesía. Si no respetas eso, serás pateado y masticado.

**Advertencia:** Algo de fluff (qué se le va a hacer, el amor es fluffy... sí, incluso para Kaiba xD). Y ya he cambiado el rating de la historia para prevenir, porque los próximos caps tendrán más contenido cítrico.

* * *

**Capítulo XIX**

**Dos maneras de amar**

Para el momento en el que Kaiba dejó el auricular en su lugar, después de pasar al menos veinte minutos explicando dónde estaban y dando instrucciones para que fueran a recogerlos, ya sentía los comienzos de un ataque de migraña. También había intentado comunicarse con el móvil de Mokuba al menos cinco veces, pero la línea sonaba ocupada; no le preocupaba demasiado, porque gracias al cetro del Milenio podía percibir que estaba bien y que nada lo amenazaba, al menos de momento.

De hecho, Mokuba parecía estar _la mar_ de bien, porque al llamar a su secretaria en Kaiba Corp había descubierto que el jovencito se había hecho cargo de la mayor parte de sus compromisos del día. Por una parte le agradaba comprobar lo capaz que era el muchacho, pero por otra sabía que iba a tener una discusión seria con él no bien regresara a Japón. Gran parte de la normalidad que había deseado para su hermano se centraba en sus estudios, y que faltara a sus clases en el preuniversitario no era precisamente un motivo de alegría.

Pero por el momento, su preocupación y disgusto se centraban en el predicamento en el cual se encontraban justo ahora. Por lo visto tendrían que pasar el resto del día en Luxor, antes de que el avión privado pudiera llegar a la pequeña pista de aterrizaje en las afueras de la ciudad; no podía ser antes, puesto que el avión se encontraba muy lejos, y sería demasiado riesgoso para ellos intentar llegar hasta El Cairo y tomar un vuelo comercial. Cosa que tampoco era una buena idea, considerando que era muy poco probable que encontraran un vuelo directo.

Aún rumiaba su descontento cuando vio bajar a Yami y le hizo señas para que se reuniera con él. Sin cruzar palabra se encaminaron por el pasillo buscando el comedor, y tardaron sólo un par de minutos encontrarlo; era una estancia amplia y llena de macetas con plantas verdes, presidida por una mesa de madera oscura con capacidad para doce comensales. Allí se encontraba ya Bennet, quien se puso de pie al verlos aparecer.

"¡Bienvenidos!" - les dijo, indicándoles con un gesto que podían sentarse en las sillas ubicadas a su derecha; las que se encontraban a la izquierda estaban ya ocupadas por dos mujeres de aspecto marcadamente extranjero, que el inglés procedió a presentarles de inmediato cumpliendo con sus deberes como anfitrión.

Las mujeres resultaron ser francesas y no hablar inglés; Kaiba consideró prudente no revelar que dominaba el francés, para evitar tener que conversar con ellas, y rogó porque Yami lo imitara. Por suerte el faraón no dio señales de saber ni una gota de francés, aunque si tenía los recuerdos de Henry probablemente era capaz al menos de entenderlo; el rey inglés había pasado gran parte de su juventud en Francia.

El centro de la mesa estaba ocupado por fuentes que contenían comida preparada, de la cual era evidente que podían servirse ellos mismos con unas pinzas colocadas a tal efecto. El joven tuvo que reprimir un brote de hilaridad al ver a Yami luchando con las pinzas para alcanzar la comida y servirse... para el momento en que el ex faraón, frustrado, hacía pucheros sin darse cuenta y estaba a punto de darse por vencido, Kaiba tuvo piedad de él y le arrebató las pinzas para servirle un poco de todo; por supuesto, tuvo que luchar todo el rato para no sonreír ante semejante cuadro.

El gesto no pasó inadvertido para Bennet, quien los miraba con curiosidad.

Yami comió con sorprendente apetito y Kaiba tuvo que servirle un segundo plato, mientras se preguntaba a dónde iría a parar toda esa comida; el faraón era delgado y de estatura algo inferior a la media - para utilizar un eufemismo - y aunque sus músculos estaban bien definidos era claro que no se ejercitaba. Sin embargo, se estaba revelando como todo un tragón...

Aparte del espectáculo que constituía el faraón, el joven tuvo oportunidad de entretenerse escuchando a medias la conversación que mantenían las mujeres, en un francés muy rápido y gesticulando como locas; se referían a ellos, por supuesto, ya que eran la novedad del día. Después de discutir los rasgos físicos de cada uno, la más alta expresó que no le importaría hacer del mismísimo Kaiba su tercer marido... lo cual casi logró que el aludido soltara al fin las carcajadas que burbujeaban en su garganta.

Pocas veces se había divertido tanto, y por eso de pronto temía que de un momento a otro sucediera una desgracia... ese pensamiento lo hizo quedarse un buen rato pensativo, con la vista clavada en el plato casi vacío que tenía enfrente.

Bennet trataba de sacarle conversación, sin embargo; y a falta de algo mejor que hacer, Kaiba comenzó a responder con la amabilidad un tanto seca de la que podía hacer gala cuando se lo proponía.

"¿Y a qué se dedica, señor Seto?"

"Ingeniería de sistemas."

"¿Y su amigo también?"

"No. Él es... artista," - repuso, sin poder evitar que se le escapara una ligera sonrisa al escuchar el leve sonido de sorpresa que emitió Yami ante sus palabras.

"¡Ah, pero qué interesante! Unos turistas nada típicos. Y dígame... no quiero ser indiscreto, pero... ustedes son...?" - era evidente que se moría por preguntarles qué tipo de relación tenían, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin resultar descortés.

Kaiba tardó un par de segundos en responder. No había pensado en las posibles repercusiones que podía tener la noticia de su relación con Yami, si es que llegaba a hacerse pública. Vamos, que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba parado con respecto al faraón...

"Amigos," - repuso simplemente, zanjando la cuestión - "aunque hemos sido rivales por muchos años." - agregó, para no dejar el asunto en el aire.

Pudo percibir el cambio en el estado de ánimo de Yami con toda claridad, y supo que no le había agradado para nada su respuesta a la curiosidad de Bennet. Pero que se aguantara. ¿Qué esperaba, una declaración pública?

"Amigos y rivales... es algo muy curioso, sí. Yo nunca he podido hacer amistad con algún rival; ni siquiera lo he pensado, vamos." - la sonrisa del inglés, dirigida sólo a él, se le antojó algo babosa.

De pronto comprendió, divertido, que Yami había estado en lo cierto al señalar que Bennet lo encontraba atractivo e intentaba flirtear con él. Ésta no era una situación desconocida para Kaiba, quien más de una vez había recibido miradas que bordeaban en la lascivia por parte de alguna tipa - o tipo - en las reuniones a las que se veía obligado a asistir; sólo miradas, porque nadie se hubiera atrevido a intentar seducirle sabiendo quién era y conociendo su reputación de individuo frío y despiadado.

Evidentemente ése no era el caso de Bennet, quien desconocía su identidad... aunque de cualquier manera, de bien poco iba a servirle intentarlo. No había nada que hacer; el faraón podía estar celoso debido a su naturaleza posesiva - tan parecida a la suya propia -, pero no tenía motivos para pensar que el inglés tenía la más mínima oportunidad con él.

"Nuestras circunstancias han sido algo... diferentes a las de muchos, señor Bennet." - repuso con cortesía, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.

"Supongo. Pero por favor, llámeme Edward." - la sonrisa del inglés esta vez casi alcanzaba el megavatio.

Yami, a su lado, emitió un sonido que podía ser interpretado como un gruñido amenazante, y Kaiba se vio obligado de nuevo a ejercer todo el autocontrol de que disponía para ocultar su hilaridad. El resto del desayuno transcurrió sin tropiezos, aunque en diversas ocasiones notó que el faraón lo tocaba con cualquier excusa, como tratando de dejar muy claro que él era su territorio.

El "jueguito" de los celos resultaba divertido y excitante de mil maneras que el estoico joven jamás había experimentado.

Al terminar de comer, le hizo señas a Yami para que subiera y se quedara en la habitación mientras él llamaba a Mokuba. El faraón frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesto, y por un momento pareció a punto de mandarlo al diablo; pero al final obedeció sin decir palabra, lo cual hizo que Kaiba lo mirara con desconfianza. Un Yami sospechosamente obediente no era algo que pudiera infundir tranquilidad...

Su hermano menor al fin contestó el teléfono casi de inmediato, con su usual exuberancia.

"¡Seto! Es verdad lo que dice Yugi, que están en Egipto?"

"Así es. estamos en una posada gracias a que un nativo nos encontró en medio del desierto. Ya te contaré."

"Toda una aventura, eh? Genial! Y cuándo regresan?"

"Ya he hecho arreglos para que nos saquen de aquí, pero no será posible que lleguemos allá antes de mañana."

"Tú tranquilo. No es que las cosas estén muy bien aquí, pero vamos aguantando."

"Sí, ya me enteré de que has dejado de asistir al colegio para hacerte cargo de mis compromisos." - dijo secamente, y pudo escuchar un suspiro resignado al otro lado de la línea.

"No te enojes conmigo, Seto. Estuve un ratito allá para entregar mis asignaciones y hablar con los profesores; no me he perdido de nada, te lo aseguro. Además, soy el vicepresidente de la compañía y no está mal que de vez en cuando haga valer mi título, no crees?"

Esta vez fue Kaiba quien estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro. En momentos como éstos no podía evitar extrañar al dulce chiquillo al que siempre había luchado por proteger... y que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en el adulto fuerte e independiente - y por encima de todas las cosas, _normal_ - que su hermano siempre había deseado que fuera. Y del cual estaba terriblemente orgulloso, porque Mokuba era obra suya, lo había criado y había logrado inculcarle valores aún a pesar de Gozaburo y de sí mismo.

"No estoy enojado, sólo agradablemente sorprendido de que no hayas dejado de lado tus estudios."

"¡Sabes que nunca lo haría!" - parecía ofendido y guardó silencio por unos segundos, pero luego habló con preocupación - "Las cosas en la compañía van bien, pero... Tea está muy mal, Malik y Odion no reaccionan, y como la bruja trató de hacerles daño a ti y a Yami, pues..."

"Estamos bien, al menos de momento. Lo importante es que _tú_ estés bien y con personas que cuiden de ti como es debido."

"¡Eeeehh! Que no tengo cinco años!" - protestó el adolescente, mosqueado.

"Tanto da que tengas cinco, como treinta o cincuenta; siempre serás mi hermano menor."

"Que conste que te sales con la tuya porque eres mi hermano, mi padre y mi amigo." - el humor y el afecto en la voz del chico eran tan patentes que llenaban de calor el corazón de Kaiba - "Sólo por eso te das el lujo de tratarme como si todavía fuera un mocoso, y yo te lo permito."

"Todavía _eres_ un mocoso." - lo provocó, obteniendo una alegre carcajada por parte del otro.

"No me hagas enfadar. No querrás enfrentar mi ira." - advirtió en tono pomposo, echándose a reír. Cuando se le hubo pasado el ataque de risa, continuó en un tono más moderado - "Ve con cuidado y no te preocupes por mí, Seto; ya cubrí los compromisos más importantes que tenías hoy y hablaremos de eso cuando regreses. Me estoy quedando con Yugi en casa de Ishizu y Shadi, y el lugar está más que seguro entre sus guardias y los gorilas que has puesto a cuidarme."

"Ya que te estás encargando de todo tan eficientemente, me gustaría que sacaras a tu amiga Tea de la clínica y la pusieras a cargo del doctor Tanaka y su personal de confianza. No me gusta la perspectiva de que algún periodista se entere de todo este asunto."

"Ejem... vas a tener que perdonarme, Seto." - el chico vaciló, como si estuviera reuniendo el valor para decirle algo, y Kaiba aguardó con algo de aprensión - "Pero yo tomé ya esta mañana la decisión de hacer lo que acabas de pedirme... pensé en la seguridad de Tea, y que quizás era eso lo que tú habrías hecho ahora que las cosas han empeorado. Está aquí con nosotros, pero es el doctor Aku quien se ha hecho cargo de ella."

"Lo has hecho muy bien, Mokuba." - el recuento de la actuación rápida y eficiente del chico hizo que Kaiba irradiara orgullo - "Estoy más tranquilo ahora que me has demostrado que eres capaz de tomar la mejor decisión en cualquier caso. Ahora debo dejarte."

"Gracias por el voto de confianza. No te pido que cuides a Yami porque sé que lo estás haciendo," - se le escapó una risita burlona - "cuídate mucho."

"Tú también. Nos vemos allá."

Colgó el auricular y se detuvo por un momento, ponderando lo que Mokuba le había dicho, tratando de convencerse de que todo estaba bajo control. Le resultaba muy difícil, habida cuenta de que se había pasado parte de su niñez y toda su adolescencia luchando, primero contra Gozaburo y luego contra intentonas de golpes de estado en Kaiba Corp, atentados contra su propia integridad física y mental, secuestros de su hermano por parte de gente que quería llegar a él o simplemente lastimarle, y otros etcéteras de los cuales hubiera preferido no acordarse.

A pesar de que el actual directorio de la Corporación Kaiba llevaba más de tres años sin sufrir ningún cambio - mucho más de lo que había durado cualquier otro directorio sin el cambio o baja deshonrosa de uno o de todos sus miembros -, y de que estaba constituido por personas que él mismo había seleccionado, y a las que consideraba capaces y relativamente honradas, Kaiba seguía mirando todo y a todos con lo que consideraba una sana dosis de desconfianza. No se trataba de paranoia, sino de simple precaución; la gente podía cambiar de un día para otro, sobre todo en contacto con las obscenas cantidades de dinero que la corporación manejaba en todo el mundo, además de la fortuna personal de ambos. Por eso había arropado a Mokuba con todos los recursos legales de protección de los que disponía.

Finalmente todos sus esfuerzos parecían estar dando frutos. Mokuba era tan brillante y capaz como él, con la notable diferencia de que además era un jovencito feliz y por encima de todas las cosas, _normal_. Si algo llegaba a sucederle - no deseaba que ese día llegara, pero tal y como estaban las cosas era muy consciente del riesgo que tanto él como Yami corrían -, el chico estaría más que protegido de cualquier amenaza bajo la tutela de Yugi y haciendo uso de su propia inteligencia.

Al salir al corredor tropezó con Bennet, quien de inmediato le obsequió con una de sus sonrisas más brillantes.

"Sucede algo, señor Seto?"

"Tendremos que quedarnos hasta la noche. Mis empleados no pueden llegar antes."

"Será un placer tenerles aquí por todo el tiempo que deseen. ¿Alguna otra cosa en que pueda servirle? Quizás quiera dar un paseo por las ruinas antes de irse, si es que no las ha visitado... podría llevarles hasta Karnak."

Las ruinas. Luxor, Karnak... quizá Yami querría verlas, quizás recordaría algo más si las veía, si podía caminar entre ellas. Él mismo sentía curiosidad, no le quedaba más remedio que admitirlo.

"Sería agradable si nos pudiera arreglar un paseo; de todas maneras tenemos que esperar, así que está bien."

"Entonces todo arreglado... puedo llevarles en la tarde. Ah, sobre el almuerzo... los huéspedes rara vez están aquí a mediodía, así que hay menos ceremonia que en la mañana. Si lo desea, puedo hacer que le suban la comida a la habitación."

"Sería lo más conveniente. Gracias."

"No hay problema. Es un placer." - uf. Tanta sonrisita comenzaba a molestarle un poco. No era de extrañar, considerando que las relaciones interpersonales no eran precisamente su fuerte; y si bien podía actuar como el mejor y ser la mar de amable cuando quería, hacerlo por períodos prolongados de tiempo lo agotaba y lo ponía en un estado francamente irritable. Suponía que se debía principalmente a la falta de costumbre.

Comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras hasta la habitación que compartía con Yami, tanteando con algo de vacilación el nexo que los unía y descubriendo con sorpresa que parecía ser más fuerte que antes; la claridad con la que percibía el descontento del otro joven era prueba de ello. No debía sorprenderle tanto... el momento que habían compartido esa mañana no había sido un simple desahogo físico. Quizá Yami no sentía por él la misma necesidad, la misma obsesión casi enfermiza; pero lo que sentía iba sin duda más allá de esa mezcla de respeto, irritación y pasión que Kaiba alcanzaba a percibir en los momentos de intimidad.

Lo encontró echado en su cama, mirando al techo con cara de pocos amigos y muchas víctimas. Avanzó y se sentó en su propia cama, manteniendo una distancia razonable entre ellos.

Al cabo de cinco minutos en los que Yami no habló ni lo miró, suspiró y se echó sobre las sábanas, dándose por vencido y sabiendo que tendría que ser él quien extendiera la rama de olivo. Por alguna razón, ser el primero en ceder no le pesaba tanto como pensó que lo haría, a pesar de lo competitivo que era por naturaleza y educación.

"Sé que estás molesto por lo que le dije a Bennet; pero entenderás que no podía decir otra cosa. No sé qué somos, en realidad, y no quiero equivocarme poniéndole alguna etiqueta. Además, lo que seamos o dejemos de ser no es asunto suyo."

Yami aún tardó un minuto entero en responderle.

"Puede que tengas razón, pero no tiene que gustarme." - lo escuchó moverse en la cama y se volvió hacia él, topándose con la mirada abrasadora de aquellos ojos de color granate - "Y por lo menos me parece que somos algo más que _amigos y rivales_," - escupió las palabras como si le dieran asco - "ya sea que lo quieras o no, lo admitas o no."

"No lo estoy negando. Pero no pretenderías que le dijera eso a Bennet."

"Tampoco tenías porqué responder a sus avances."

"Estaba siendo cortés con él, como lo fuiste tú esta mañana... creo recordar que esa fue la razón por la cual chocamos, en primer lugar."

Discutir con Yami en aquellos tonos mesurados, viendo cómo los ojos rojizos ardían, era el mejor de los deportes. Kaiba se estaba haciendo adicto a las discusiones que surgían entre ellos, y comprendía que siempre había sido así, incluso en los tiempos en los que no aceptaba su existencia y se enfrentaban en la arena... y siempre sería así, siempre saltarían chispas, siempre habría fuego entre ellos...

"_Kaiba_," - el uso de su apellido, después de haber escuchado su nombre pronunciado por esa voz que lo enloquecía, casi le dolió - "no espero que me beses en público, ni que me acaricies como si fuera tu mascota." - la irritación era patente en el hermoso rostro del faraón, que ahora se había sentado en la cama y lo miraba de hito en hito - "Pero tu actitud hacia mí tiene que cambiar. No puedes tratarme más con desdén, porque sé que no lo sientes y me fastidia enormemente cuando lo haces. Y quiero que recuerdes, cuando alguien trate de acercarse a ti como lo estaba haciendo el imbécil que está allá abajo, que eres _mío_."

La ferocidad y el énfasis en la última frase lo hicieron estremecer de puro deleite... pero Kaiba tenía el hábito de responder a cualquier frase que pudiera parecer un ataque, y en ese momento ese hábito era más fuerte que la fascinación que sentía. Eso lo impulsó a responder con ánimo retador.

"¿Ah, sí? Y quién te dio el título de propiedad?"

"Tú, esta mañana." - repuso Yami con una sonrisa feral, de manera casi automática.

"Vaya. Creí que era _yo_ quien estaba afirmando mi derecho de propiedad sobre _ti_..." - zumbó, burlón.

"¿Porqué, porque estabas arriba?" - el humor del faraón había cambiado de pronto, y sus ojos brillaban con malicia cuando se puso de pie, eliminó con un paso la distancia entre las dos camas y simplemente se le echó encima, montándose prácticamente a horcajadas en sus caderas - "Ahora _yo_ estoy arriba. ¿Piensas hacer de _esto_ otra competencia entre nosotros, Seto?"

"Esto no es un juego." - repuso entre dientes, porque ya su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a la deliciosa tortura de tenerlo encima.

"No, no lo es. Y qué bueno que te des cuenta de que ya no podemos enfrentarnos, porque si lo hacemos saldremos perdiendo los dos. Somos iguales y a la vez complementarios en todos los terrenos, Seto; nunca podrás estar satisfecho con menos de lo que sólo _yo _puedo darte, y yo tampoco pienso conformarme con menos de lo que sólo _tú_ puedes darme." - la voz de Yami era firme y su mirada ardiente cuando se inclinó; Kaiba pensó que iba a besarlo, pero se equivocaba...

Aquella boca maliciosa evitó la suya justo en el último momento y escogió, en lugar de eso, apoderarse de su cuello, iniciando una serie de caricias que prácticamente provocaron un cortocircuito en la cabeza del joven. Trató de proseguir la conversación y de mantener la seriedad, pero le resultaba poco menos que imposible bajo el asalto de aquella boca.

"Ya que te sientes propietario, te advierto que esto funciona en ambas direcciones. Espero que... pienses en mí cuando estemos juntos. No en Seth, ni en Christian, ni en cualquier otro amante que hayas tenido. Estás... estás _conmigo_ ahora, y... ah!"

Yami acababa de morderle, cortando efectivamente su discurso; cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarlo su rostro tenía una expresión extraña, a medio camino entre la incredulidad y la exasperación.

"Para ser tan brillante como dicen, eres increíblemente denso. No paré de decir tu nombre todo el rato, y encima estoy completamente seguro de que no he llegado tan lejos contigo antes. Eres un imbécil."

"Gracias, colega. Y yo que pensaba que aún no lo recordabas todo..." - logró articular Kaiba con ironía.

"Puede, pero por supuesto recuerdo con quién me he acostado y con quién no." - su rostro mostraba a las claras una mezcla de irritación y diversión - "Y estoy segurísimo de que no me he acostado con ningún hombre antes, ni siquiera _contigo_; ni cuando eras Seth, ni cuando eras Christian. Si lo hubiera hecho, lo recordaría... porque te quise mucho en ambas vidas, eso no tiene discusión."

"¿Tienes idea de lo cursi que suenas?" - se mofó, aunque no con la seriedad debida, y las palabras que Yami emitió a continuación lo convencieron de que definitivamente estaba perdiendo su toque.

"No, y créeme que no me importa... me consta que lo que tú llamas cursi, te derrite. Y cuando te derrites me gustas tanto o más que cuando eres el bastardo grosero y odioso de siempre, así que yo gano."

El faraón ahora sonreía, y Kaiba casi se quedó sin respiración al darse cuenta de que respondía a esa sonrisa con una propia; lo que le estaba sucediendo era muy serio. En ese preciso momento no sentía la urgencia de hacer que Yami se tragara sus palabras... ni con una de sus calculadas ironías, ni poniéndolo en un estado tal que no pudiera pensar... a pesar de que lo que estaba diciendo era cien por ciento cierto.

Se sentía simplemente _cómodo_ echado allí en esa estrecha cama, con Yami encima de él, discutiendo e intercambiando ironías e insultos que eran casi cariñosos.

Se sentía... oh, rayos... _feliz_. Y eso lo aterraba.

Los episodios relativamente agradables en su vida habían sido bastante escasos y de corta duración, además de ser interrumpidos o marcados por eventos molestos o simplemente trágicos. Si se sentía feliz ahora, no tardaría en ocurrir algo que haría pedazos su tranquilidad y alegría del momento... recordó la exaltación, la especie de euforia que había experimentado durante el desayuno, la curiosa sensación de ser libre junto a Yami, _con_ Yami.

No podía durar. Kaiba pensó en el pasado, y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que la historia fácilmente podía repetirse con ellos. Las matemáticas no fallaban: Seth había perdido a Atem, Henry había perdido a Christian... siguiendo el orden de las cosas, sería lógico que ahora él perdiera a Yami...

La idea era simplemente insoportable, y sólo pensarlo hizo que Kaiba envolviera al faraón en un abrazo casi sofocante.

"No es que me oponga, pero... qué sucede?" - la voz preocupada, ahogada, surgió de algún punto cercano a su hombro.

"Nada." - sabiendo que la sensibilidad del uno a los estados de ánimo del otro crecía con cada momento que pasaban juntos, Kaiba trató de bloquear el pánico que lo había invadido de pronto - "Bennet se ha ofrecido para llevarnos a las ruinas esta tarde... pensé que querrías verlas, así que acepté."

Cambiar de tema funcionó: él faraón mordió el anzuelo con rapidez.

"No me gusta cómo te mira, ni cómo te habla. Esta mañana tuve que controlarme para no atacarlo." - la voz de Yami de nuevo era casi un gruñido.

"Pues me parece muy bien. Ahora sabes cómo me siento cada vez que te veo hablando con otra persona." - dejó escapar Kaiba, abriendo los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

"Lo sabía. Me adoras." - se mofó, y el joven no encontró mejor respuesta que tirar de su cabello.

La pequeña escaramuza que siguió terminó en un par de minutos, cuando logró inmovilizar por completo a Yami y éste ocultó la cara en su pecho, riendo entre dientes y haciéndole sentir que en cualquier momento su corazón podía estallar.

Seto Kaiba nunca había entendido que la vida podía ser hermosa en verdad; no hasta esta mañana.

* * *

Yami permaneció en silencio durante casi toda su visita a las ruinas de Karnak, y Kaiba trató de contener sus preguntas para no incordiarle, percibiendo su ánimo melancólico. Habían pasado el resto de la mañana - para su sorpresa - durmiendo, hasta que uno de los criados de la casa llamó a la puerta, trayendo consigo el almuerzo de ambos. Lo sorprendente para Kaiba no era el que se hubieran quedado dormidos, al fin y al cabo aún se encontraban cansados; lo que realmente le maravillaba era el haber dormido con tanta tranquilidad y sin soñar, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Yami a su lado.

No le gustaba ni pizca la tristeza que parecía emanar del faraón mientras caminaban entre las enormes columnas del antiguo templo, escuchando a medias la abundante verbosidad del mismísimo Bennet. Éste, fiel a lo prometido, se había erigido en el guía improvisado de ambos.

El que parecía ser el criado del inglés apareció de la nada y llamó su atención, y después de un par de minutos de discusión Bennet volvió a acercarse a ellos con cara de circunstancias.

"Parece que tenemos un problema con el jeep. Tengo que revisarlo, si me disculpan... volveremos tan pronto como podamos."

"No se preocupe." - dijo Kaiba distraídamente. Ni siquiera vio al inglés alejarse con su criado; estaba muy ocupado escogiendo una piedra en la cual sentarse junto al sendero y observando cómo Yami miraba hacia el río con una expresión inescrutable en su hermoso rostro, ignorando el mundo a su alrededor. Probablemente su mente estaba siendo inundada por los recuerdos.

Él tampoco podía evitar percibir la especie de vibración en el aire, como si todo su ser resonara en una armonía casi perfecta con el entorno y con Yami; de la misma manera que no podía detener las imágenes que asaltaban su mente, suponía que debido a la doble influencia del lugar en el que se encontraban y de los artículos del Milenio que ambos llevaban encima: Yami el rompecabezas, y él el cetro. No había querido dejarlo en el hotel, así que lo llevaba bajo su chaqueta a pesar de la mirada de incredulidad que le había dirigido Bennet al verlo salir con semejante atuendo en un lugar tan caliente. Sin embargo, no sentía tanto calor como había previsto a pesar del ardiente sol de la tarde; era como si estuviera reaclimatándose, aunque nunca había estado en un clima así en toda su vida. Al menos no en ésta...

Las primeras imágenes que vinieron a su mente eran de sí mismo, vestido con una sencilla túnica blanca y caminando con la torpeza de la primera infancia, hacia los brazos de una mujer cuya piel era increíblemente pálida en contraste con su propia tez morena, y cuyos ojos eran de un azul más intenso y vibrante que el mismo cielo.

Supo que aunque todos la llamaban Shiye, su nombre verdadero era Ros y era la madre de Seth. Y lo que más sorprendió a Kaiba de ese recuerdo fue el comprobar cuánto se parecía esa mujer al lejano recuerdo que tenía de la que había sido su madre en esta vida; lo cual también la hacía muy parecida a Mokuba. Aunque sus ojos eran azules y no grises, tenía la misma piel como de porcelana, las mismas facciones y el mismo cabello negro y exuberante, con reflejos que aún bajo la luz del sol eran azulados.

Luego el recuerdo cambió y se vio a sí mismo cuando era Seth, el sumo sacerdote, caminando con la dignidad de su investidura entre los soldados, la gente de palacio y el pueblo llano que no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Frente a él caminaba el faraón con la majestuosidad que le era característica a pesar de su estatura, vestido con mucha sencillez; los únicos signos de su poder eran la capa púrpura que ondeaba tras él con cada paso y la banda dorada con el ojo del Milenio que ceñía su frente. La vio brillar brevemente cuando el faraón se volvió un momento a mirarle, esbozando una leve sonrisa divertida que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

Junto al faraón caminaba su fiel sacerdote y amigo de la infancia, Mahado, como siempre vestido de blanco impoluto; Kaiba sintió el poderoso aguijón de los celos clavándose en el corazón de Seth como en el suyo propio. Siempre el privilegiado Mahado junto a él, siempre los dos hablando en voz baja, siempre conspirando...

Entonces supo que Seth había dormido mal, comido peor y vivido en un estado de agitación constante durante _años_... y que encima consideraba sus celos y su sufrimiento físico y moral el pago justo por haber puesto sus ojos en el faraón, el dios viviente de su pueblo. El sumo sacerdote del faraón Atem era más digno de conmiseración de lo que cualquiera podía haber pensado.

Esas imágenes se disolvieron de nuevo, y de pronto se vio en la sala del trono: ahora era el faraón Seth, sentado en su trono y rodeado de sus sacerdotes, esposas y concubinas, recibiendo una delegación extranjera. Ahora sólo había dolor y un peso terrible en el pecho del antiguo sumo sacerdote, quien miraba sus muñecas cubiertas de oro en lugar de mirar a los visitantes y aspiraba con fuerza tratando de que el aire entrara a sus pulmones.

La figura blanca y enjoyada reclinada a sus pies se movió y le miró con ojos claros, grandes y angustiados; era Elen, la esclava que le había estado cantando al faraón en aquel dorado recuerdo. Ahora era la más importante de las concubinas de Seth, aunque no detentaba el poder de la principal de sus esposas, una de las hermanas de Atem. Sabía que Elen lo quería, y también que ella sabía que él no podía querer a nadie, que la parte de su ser que era capaz de amar había muerto al fallecer el anterior faraón.

También sabía que estaba preocupada por su salud, por el tremendo esfuerzo al que se sometía todos los días y parte de las noches, trabajando hasta desfallecer, resistiéndose a delegar. Todo con tal de mantener el equilibrio y la paz en su reino... y de no tener demasiado tiempo libre, porque tener momentos libres significaba pensar en lo que había perdido, pensar en Atem...

"¿Seto?" - abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pues no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que los había cerrado. Yami estaba frente a él, mirándolo con ojos preocupados - "Estabas recordando, verdad?"

"Sí." - respondió, apartando la mirada y fijándola en las aguas del río, a cierta distancia de ellos - "No sé si será este lugar... pero todo lo que recuerdo es más vívido aquí."

"¿Recordaste a Elen?" - la pregunta lo sorprendió y volvió a mirarlo, sin lograr ocultar del todo su desconcierto.

"La había visto en aquel recuerdo del cual me hiciste hablarte. Esta vez volví a verla, pero tú... Atem, quiero decir, estaba muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ella se había convertido en la concubina principal de Seth."

"Recordé esa tarde, en el jardín," - los ojos de Yami se nublaron un poco - "y luego volví a mi vida como Henry. Elen estuvo presente en esa vida también, Seto... era Elizabeth de York, tu prima cuando eras Christian... la que después de tu muerte se convirtió en mi esposa."

Kaiba no pudo evitar mirarle de hito en hito, asombrado. Esa mujer había reencarnado junto con ellos en esa vida, entonces, al igual que Merit... pero a diferencia de ésta, su influencia había sido un consuelo en las vidas de ambos al perderse el uno al otro. ¿Qué podía significar eso? Habría reencarnado ahora?

"Caballeros," - la voz de Bennet interrumpió sus pensamientos - "siento interrumpirlos, pero me temo que debemos regresar. Hemos solucionado el problema con el jeep, pero es sólo temporal..." - ambos se volvieron a mirarlo: estaba sucio de polvo y aceite, y había perdido gran parte de su porte elegante.

"Vamos, entonces." - contestó Kaiba con sencillez, y ambos echaron a andar tras el inglés.

Al llegar a la posada y ver dos lujosos autos estacionados en la entrada, dedujo que los empleados de Kaiba Corp habían logrado localizarle al fin. No se equivocaba, porque al entrar se toparon con dos guardaespaldas vestidos de negro y cuatro tipos más elegantemente vestidos, a uno de los cuales reconoció como el responsable de las operaciones de la compañía en el Medio Oriente. Kassem, ése era su nombre; había hablado con él por teléfono en la mañana.

"Señor Kaiba. No pudimos llegar antes." - se inclinó levemente a la usanza japonesa, y él respondió de la misma manera.

"No tiene importancia, Kassem. El señor Bennet le indicará los gastos que hemos hecho; por favor, encárguese de que le sean pagados, y aparte triplique esa cantidad como muestra de mi agradecimiento." - se volvió hacia Bennet, quien observaba la escena con una expresión asombrada - "Quisiera dejar una cantidad igual para la persona que nos encontró en el desierto. ¿Puedo confiar en que usted se la entregue?"

"¡Por supuesto! Se alegrará mucho, porque el dinero le vendrá muy bien a su aldea." - hizo una pausa, y luego, rehaciéndose, preguntó - "¿Quién es usted en realidad?"

"Mi nombre es Seto Kaiba. No creo que le sea familiar."

"¡Claro que lo es! Incluso aquí en el desierto hemos oído hablar del Duelo de Monstruos, y he visto algunas de las animaciones computarizadas para películas que ha hecho la compañía." - ahora estaba más que impresionado - "Ignoraba que teníamos a una celebridad aquí."

"No soy una celebridad."

"Ellas no están de acuerdo con eso." - el inglés, vagamente divertido, señaló a las francesas, que habían estado espiando la escena desde uno de los balcones que daban al patio interior; y que lo miraban ahora con la boca abierta, sin dejar de gesticular.

Tardaron todavía media hora en dejar la posada. Kaiba, a pesar de las ganas enormes que tenía de irse y de regresar al entorno que le era familiar, era muy fastidioso con respecto a su persona y al cuidado de sus ropas; así que insistió en ducharse y ponerse la ropa que el silencioso señor Kassem había traído consigo, y que había sido una de las peticiones que hiciera cuando habló con él por teléfono. Las ropas que había traído para Yami le quedaban algo grandes, pero el faraón no se quejó; de hecho, apenas si había dicho esta boca es mía desde que regresaran de las ruinas.

La despedida fue corta, y Kaiba se dio cuenta de que Bennet realmente lamentaba que tuviera que partir... aunque por supuesto, ahora que sabía quién era, entendía que estaba completamente fuera de su liga.

Mientras rodaban por las carreteras de Luxor, camino al pequeño aeropuerto en las afueras, miró a Yami, que iba sentado a su lado en el más absoluto de los silencios. En ese momento percibía muy poco de lo que sentía el faraón, como si éste estuviera bloqueando deliberadamente la conexión entre ellos, al igual que él había tratado de hacer esa mañana. La felicidad que había sentido entonces, y que en gran parte también había sentido por parte de Yami, había desaparecido; sentía la melancolía del otro joven y algo más, algo que no alcanzaba a definir, y que le preocupaba profundamente.

Apartó la mirada, incómodo, y ponderó por enésima vez el porqué la amistad y el amor eran tan valorados, siendo sentimientos que podían dejar a una persona completamente vulnerable, indefensa. La confianza le parecía algo inmenso, terrible; algo que una vez permitido no dejaba espacios ni barreras, algo que te ponía en manos de otra persona que podía hacer de ti lo que quisiera.

Kaiba odiaba esa sensación de vulnerabilidad. Odiaba todo aquello capaz de recordarle lo sensible que era, necesitaba la seguridad que le brindaba la distancia, y por ello siempre se había mantenido lejos de todos, con la excepción de Mokuba.

Pero ahora no podía mantenerse alejado de Yami; lo que sentía por él lo hacía sentirse verdaderamente humano por primera vez en su vida. El temor a perderlo era superior a cualquier otro temor, incluyendo el miedo a ser vulnerable, a la humillación y al rechazo.

Lo amaba demasiado.

* * *

El paseo entre las ruinas de lo que una vez había sido su reino le había traído a Yami recuerdos agridulces de sus vidas pasadas, y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de ello. Podía percibir la preocupación de Kaiba, pero presentía que compartir sus angustias no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos, y por el momento sentía que necesitaba un poco de espacio.

Se dejó llevar mansamente hasta el aposento en la parte posterior del avión, que casi parecía un apartamento de lujo; Kaiba le dejó allí en manos de un solícito asistente que se encargó de instalarlo en un enorme y mullido asiento reclinable, ofreciéndole todas las comodidades disponibles. Yami se arrellanó en los cojines y sólo aceptó la oferta de un libro y un simple vaso de leche con bizcochos que le traerían una vez que el avión hubiese despegado.

Kaiba pronto estuvo de regreso llevando un pequeño maletín plateado en la mano; lo dejó en la mesilla plegable que estaba frente al asiento contiguo, y procedió a inclinarse hacia él para ajustarle el cinturón de seguridad. El faraón se quedó mirando aquellas manos blancas y esbeltas, fuertes y capaces que ceñían las cintas que lo sujetaban al asiento.

"¿Estás bien?" - era lo más cerca que Kaiba iba a estar de expresar la preocupación que él percibía, y el gesto le pareció... tierno. Quizás el joven empresario no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo ser cariñoso, pero lo era, aun sin quererlo y sin proponérselo.

"Sí. Sólo estoy un poco cansado." - dijo brevemente, apretando una de las manos blancas entre las suyas.

El joven simplemente asintió y se instaló en su asiento, ajustándose el cinturón y abriendo el maletín - que resultó ser una computadora portátil -, y concentrándose de inmediato en el trabajo. Por su parte, Yami consumió rápidamente su sencilla merienda al despegar el avión, y se hundió en el mullido asiento, tratando de fijar su atención en el libro que el asistente le había traído junto con la comida.

Después de unos minutos tratando inútilmente de concentrarse, suspiró y dejó caer el libro en su regazo; era afortunado que Kaiba tuviera en qué ocupar su mente, porque él no podía apartar de la suya las imágenes de aquella tarde-noche dorada con Seth, de la escena apasionada en la pequeña piscina llena de agua tibia y flores, escena que la llegada de Mahado había interrumpido...

Tampoco podía evitar el recuerdo del cuerpo de Christian ardiendo en una pira improvisada en el bosque cercano al campo de batalla de Bosworth. Como no podía olvidar los ojos azules de su esposa Elizabeth, tan parecidos a los del hombre al que había amado; ojos nublados por las lágrimas, llenos de cariño y compasión al escuchar la historia de su amor perdido, muchos años después de la muerte de Christian. Ella siempre había sospechado que había un amor trágico en su pasado, aunque no había imaginado de quién se trataba ni el lazo familiar que la unía a esa persona, quien se había convertido en leyenda después de su muerte.

Henry se lo había confesado todo al sentir la cercanía de su propio fallecimiento. Sentía que se lo debía a la mujer que Christian había escogido para él y a quien le había sido fiel, la mujer que había sido su esposa amante y devota, la madre de sus hijos; y Yami no podía evitar estremecerse al recordar la inmensa tristeza del rey. Ella lo había comprendido. Existía un profundo cariño entre ellos que no era amor, pero que era muchísimo más de lo que muchas parejas casadas por conveniencia, como ellos, tenían...

La historia se había repetido a la inversa, pero siempre en el más doloroso de los tonos, siempre con uno de los dos sufriendo la pérdida del otro. Seth había tenido que vivir y sufrir sin él, como Henry había tenido que vivir y sufrir sin Christian.

Se volvió a mirar al hombre a su lado, bebiéndose con los ojos las exquisitas líneas de su perfil, la curva suave de sus labios, apretados en silenciosa concentración; el azul intenso de sus iris, la exuberancia del fino y espeso cabello castaño que caía pesadamente sobre sus cejas y se atrevía a invadir sus ojos. Tan hermoso, tan fiero, tan fuerte y a la vez tan vulnerable, tan bendecido y a la vez tan golpeado por la vida. Sólo después de experimentar el deleite de la verdadera cercanía con Kaiba, podía Yami comprender al fin la distancia que el joven siempre había puesto entre él y otros. Mantener a los otros a distancia significaba menos posibilidades de ser herido; pero era humano, y estaba en su naturaleza querer estar cerca de otros seres... tener cierta medida de seguridad implicaba pagar un precio que también dolía.

Ambos habían pagado su cuota de sufrimiento con creces y merecían estar juntos. Se pertenecían el uno al otro, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. No lo perdería. No _podía_ perderlo.

Yami no perdería a Seto, porque esta vez las cosas eran diferentes. Muchos de los obstáculos que los habían separado en el pasado ahora no existían; y el ex faraón estaba decidido y dispuesto a luchar con uñas y dientes contra los que se presentaran ahora. Encontrarían la forma de vencer a Merit y a cualquier otro enemigo que pudiera intentar interponerse en el camino de la unión a la que estaban destinados desde el principio de los tiempos.

Al fin logró dormir por obra y gracia del puro cansancio; fue un duermevela agitado, que se calmaba sólo al sentir la mano de Kaiba posarse sobre una de las suyas. Éste lo despertó faltando unos minutos para el aterrizaje, o al menos eso le dijo; Yami no tenía ni idea del tiempo transcurrido. Lo mismo daba, porque en Japón apenas amanecía y el sol rojizo comenzaba a iluminar las nubes.

Al bajar del avión, se sorprendió al ver a Yugi y a Shadi esperándolos junto a la limosina, rodeados de guardias en medio de la pista. El más bajo de los dos se abalanzó hacia el faraón en una carrerilla cuyo impulso casi hizo que ambos fueran a dar al suelo.

"¡Yami!" - exclamó, abrazándolo, y el faraón sólo pudo sonreír ante las oleadas de cálida alegría que provenían de su hikari.

"Aibou."

"Bienvenido de nuevo, Majestad." - dijo formalmente Shadi, acercándose. A pesar de la impasibilidad del alto joven moreno, _algo_ en su presencia hizo que Yami frunciera el ceño con preocupación; percibía inquietud y algo más en su estado de ánimo. Se preguntó si las cosas no estarían peor de lo que Yugi le había anticipado en su breve contacto telepático...

"Vámonos de una buena vez." - el tono seco y prosaico de Kaiba interrumpió el momento, y el faraón puso los ojos en blanco en señal de exasperación. Con sus seres queridos reunidos en el mismo lugar, sentía la alegría de su hikari y la molestia del joven empresario. Típico de Kaiba, molestarse porque otra persona atraía su atención... ni siquiera Yugi se salvaba del rastrillo, por mucho respeto - e incluso afecto - que le tuviera.

"También me alegro de verte, Kaiba-kun." - señaló el pequeño duelista con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que el aludido le dirigiera una mirada hostil que, sin embargo, no hizo mella en su buen humor.

Abordaron la limosina, Shadi y Kaiba ocupando el asiento frente a Yami y Yugi. El joven moreno permaneció en silencio, mientras Kaiba se sumergía de nuevo en su computadora portátil sin prestar demasiada atención a sus compañeros; o al menos fingiendo no hacerlo.

"¿Cómo has estado, aibou? Y cómo está todo? Tengo la impresión de que las cosas están peor de lo que me diste a entender..." - le comentó quedamente, sin intentar competir con el furioso teclear que era el sonido predominante además del suave susurro del aire acondicionado.

"Odion mejora, pero las cosas están mal para Tea y para Marik," - repuso francamente Yugi, en voz muy baja - "todos están haciendo lo más que pueden, pero nada parece dar resultado. Ya lo verás tú mismo. Y ahora... qué fue lo que pasó en Egipto?"

"Aibou, no creo que éste sea el momento..." - estaba algo atribulado por las noticias, y encima tenían a Kaiba justo enfrente. No creía que al joven le gustara mucho la idea de que Yugi se enterara de _todo_ lo que había pasado, y menos en su presencia.

"Tranquilo que no quiero saber los detalles... sería demasiado para mi pobre cabeza," - le guiñó un ojo - "igual lo que está pasando entre Kaiba-kun y tú es clarísimo para cualquiera que tenga ojos." - el faraón miró a su hikari con incredulidad, pero éste sólo sonrió - "Él te mira como... como si fueras una parte de él, como si no pudiera soportar no tenerte cerca, o ver a cualquier otra persona tocarte, o que tuvieras pensamientos o sentimientos que él desconociera. Es típico de Kaiba, siempre ha enloquecido por tener el control de la situación. Y tú... quizá no te has dado cuenta, pero lo miras de la misma manera."

Cada vez que pensaba que conocía a su hikari, éste le sorprendía mostrándole una nueva faceta de su carácter; y Yami no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de la situación. No tardaron mucho en arribar a la casona que Ishizu y Shadi ocupaban - ahora con familia extendida, y que con más guardias que nunca parecía una fortaleza -, y en el vestíbulo los recibió Mokuba, quien no perdió tiempo en abrazar a su hermano y guiñarle un ojo cómplice a Yami. El faraón enrojeció levemente ante el gesto, que tenía el mismo dejo entre comprensivo y malicioso del que Yugi le había hecho unos minutos antes.

Ishizu irrumpió en el vestíbulo, y su apariencia sobresaltó al faraón: su rostro moreno lucía pálido, había círculos bajo sus magníficos ojazos, y estaba casi jadeante. Conservaba el control de su expresión y sus gestos, pero sólo a duras penas.

"¡Ishizu! Qué te pasa?" - alarmado, se acercó a ella.

"Su Majestad, mi hermano esta agonizando." - murmuró la egipcia, perdiendo al fin el escaso control que mantenía sobre sí misma y echándose a llorar con desconsuelo.

* * *

**N.A.:** Un cap muy reflexivo sobre los sentimientos de ambos, y lo siento si les aburre, pero para mí es fascinante meterme en la cabeza de esos tortolitos. Perdonen la espera;no es cosa de falta de inspiración, sino de falta de tiempo y ganas de escribir cuando llego muy cansada o enferma; y es que generalmente me pasa de todo xD, escribir es mi único solaz y no estoy en capacidad de hacerlo cuando quiero. Los recuerdos van a estar escasos de ahora en adelante, se los advertí... y es que en serio estos dos van a tener que dejar atrás el pasado y concentrarse en el presente. Si Kaiba se les antoja OOC, probablemente sea porque no han estado pendientes de todo lo que le ha pasado en los anteriores caps... ha sido tratado con el ablandador -ya quisiera yo echarle una ablandada como la que le ha echado Yami aquí. Mmm - y además es un adulto. Sigue siendo el más bello de los odiosos, pero se ha temperado...

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Akire777 _(los últimos han sido casi todos del mismo largo), _Shingryu Inazuma _(no decae, la que decae soy yo xD), _Yaired _(_mi _Seto... ya quisiera yo...), _Fairy Luna_ (jaja, ojalá pudiera pero no), _Undomiel24_, _Sher Jo_ (le eché un ojo al fic ése, pero no pude pasar de la mitad porque ese estilo, francamente, no me gusta. A esa pareja la voy a explorar aparte, ya verás... estoy decidida)_, Mordecay_ (bruuuja, ya sabía que te iba a gustar el smut xD), _Ria Reil Miyu _(Zork. En cuanto puedas léete el arco egipcio del manga), _Molly Agares _(confiesa que lo que te gustó fue el smut xDDD), _Val Tao Yuy_ (ya ves que publiqué, y tiene otro enfoque. Espero que pases por allá y lo disfrutes), _Dark Ayume_, _Sahel_, _Lulitaven_ (ojalá les guste la secuela), _Kida Luna_ (he tratado de contestar por mensaje privado pero ffnet no me deja. Como siempre, me han hecho reír con la rev; sobre todo por aquello de que Yami debe dejar al monstruo en libertad xD), _Nadeshiko _(quieres ver sufrir a Yami, malvada xD), _Serenalaid_ (gracias, y ya está publicada), _Dark Angel of Silence_ (pos nada, bienvenida y que disfrutes!), _Aya K_. (tengo una stalker, entonces? Cool! xD), _Tipsi-mipsi_ (rara vez navego, pero gracias!), _Soru _(porque trato de escribir lo que me gustaría leer, sin caer en lo vulgar... además, me gustan mucho esos personajes y no quiero echarlos a perder, por eso los trato con cuidado. Gracias!), _Yami Rosenkreuz o Nyu_ (yo quisiera actualizar más seguido, pero no pueedo...), _Almudena Black_ (espero que te haya gustado. Mira, me gustaría y lo he pensado, pero imagínate... no tengo tiempo ni para mis propios fics, menos para ponerme a traducir. Y sigue soñando que Yami es tuyo xD), _Kisara_ (no faltan muchos caps para el final, creo que con cinco más se acaba), _Black Tsuki_ (no es a propósito, te lo aseguro xD).


	20. Fuego contra fuego

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado. 

**Advertencia:** Lemon en el tercer segmento. _Bastante_. **Muy** R.

* * *

**Capítulo XX**

**Fuego contra fuego**

Kaiba frunció el ceño cuando el faraón avanzó hacia la egipcia y tomó sus manos en un gesto que quería ser confortante; la reacción de la mujer fue inmediata: dejó de llorar y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era evidente su sorpresa ante el hecho de que el faraón la hubiera tocado, y no era para menos: el soberano era un dios viviente para su pueblo y, por muy moderna que fuera Ishizu, los Ishtar conservaban ese respeto como una tradición familiar.

De todos modos, sabía que lo que más le molestaba era lo que sentía cuando Yami tocaba a otras personas, o cuando otros lo tocaban. Se había sentido incómodo incluso cuando Yugi lo había abrazado al llegar, a pesar de lo mucho que le debía al enano, y de que sabía que prácticamente eran como hermanos, que se querían entrañablemente pero no de _esa_ forma.

"Majestad..." - protestó débilmente la mujer, evidentemente incómoda pero al mismo tiempo incapaz de soltarse.

"Son otros tiempos, Ishizu. No soy un dios." - dijo en voz baja Yami, consciente de lo que ocurría, dejando libre a la sacerdotisa.

"Siempre será mi faraón, y yo siempre seré su leal sierva."

"Preferiría que fueras mi amiga." - la franca declaración sobresaltó a todos los que lo escuchaban; a esas alturas los ojos de Ishizu parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas - "Llévame con Marik, por favor."

Oh, no. No señor.

Kaiba había estado pensando seriamente en largarse llevándose a Mokuba, pero de pronto resolvió que de ningún modo iba a dejar solo al faraón para que se metiera en algún lío y acabara lastimado. En primer lugar, no podía soportar la idea de que pudiera sufrir algún daño; en segundo, dudaba mucho que alejarse de él le hiciera algún bien... el sólo imaginar separarse de él, aunque fuera necesario, lo perturbaba demasiado.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" - inquirió al fin con frialdad, haciendo que Ishizu, quien ya se había puesto de pie y se disponía a guiarles, se detuviera bruscamente.

"Ver si hay algo en lo que pueda ser útil." - repuso Yami con sencillez.

"... sin poner tu vida en peligro, supongo." - zumbó el joven, sin poder ocultar del todo su inquietud.

El faraón sólo sonrió enigmáticamente y le indicó a Ishizu con una seña que les guiara; a Kaiba no le quedó más remedio que seguirles, acompañado por Yugi y con Mokuba prácticamente pegado a sus talones.

El sótano parecía más que nunca un hospital - un tanto extraño, claro, si uno se fijaba en los símbolos dibujados con tiza en el piso -, con tres pacientes conectados a diversos equipos médicos y Shadi gravitando como un fantasma alrededor de ellos. El doctor Aku parecía concentrado en uno de los monitores y ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando ellos entraron, lo cual tuvo la virtud de molestar - sinque supiera exactamenteporqué - al joven empresario.

Los signos vitales de Odion y Tea, señalados por los modernos equipos electrónicos, parecían estables; la chica estaba mucho más pálida y cadavérica que la última vez que la habían visto, pero sus signos eran regulares. En cambio, la situación de Marik era muy diferente. La inexpresividad en los rostros del fiel sirviente de los Ishtar y de la burbujeante y fastidiosa amiga de Yugi, era la antítesis de la expresión en el rostro del joven, que parecía contraído por el dolor; su piel morena mostraba un tono cenizo nada saludable, su corazón latía muy lentamente, y apenas respiraba.

Era difícil no pensar que, en efecto y como Ishizu les había dicho, el joven estaba al borde de la muerte. Kaiba lo examinó con desapasionamiento, intentando evaluar lo que ocurría y el posible peligro que el estado de Marik podía representar para todos. Estaba tan concentrado en su evaluación de la situación que no se dio cuenta de que Yami se había acercado al paciente y lo había rodeado, de modo que ahora la camilla en la que se encontraba el agonizante se interponía entre ellos.

"¿Pero qué diablos...?" - las palabras murieron en su garganta al ver que el faraón tomaba la mano derecha de Marik con una expresión resuelta en su hermoso rostro, cerrando los ojos.

El rompecabezas del Milenio emitió un destello cegador al tiempo que el ojo dorado aparecía en la frente de Yami. Nada más ocurrió, al menos al principio; pero de pronto Kaiba vio con alarma cómo una especia de niebla gris se levantaba del piso y los envolvía lentamente, mientras que todos los equipos electrónicos en el sótano estallaban en cascadas de chispas y se apagaban.

Avanzó sin pensar, con la idea de rodear la camilla y agarrar a Yami a la fuerza para sacarlo del trance en el que parecía encontrarse sumido, pero no pudo dar más que un paso. El aire a su alrededor se sentía pesado y opresivo, creando una especie de barrera física que le impedía acercarse a ellos; era como si una fuerza invisible lo repeliera, y de repente le estaba costando mucho respirar. Shadi e Ishizu trataban - también inútilmente - de alcanzarles, y en ese momento Kaiba fue consciente de un sonido sibilante: su hermano, que se encontraba un paso o dos detrás de él, respiraba con dificultad.

"Sal de aquí, Mokuba." - dijo en voz baja, volviéndose hacia el jovencito; pero éste no se movía, sus ojos azulgrises clavados en Yami y en Marik con la fijeza del asombro y el temor - "¡Que salgas de aquí, rápido!"

Kaiba vio a Yugi - quien se encontraba unos pasos más atrás con la misma cara de atontado que Mokuba, aunque parecía algo más consciente -, y haciéndole una seña se puso en acción sin más, recurriendo a la fuerza bruta como último recurso: le dio al chico un violento empellón que lo lanzó contra el enano, que lo sostuvo con firmeza a pesar de la diferencia de estatura. Sólo entonces Mokuba le lanzó una mirada confundida y quizás algo dolida, antes de que Yugi lo arrastrara materialmente hasta las escaleras, saliendo del sótano.

Con su hermano a salvo - al menos de momento - Kaiba se volvió hacia el problema principal. Yami seguía con los ojos cerrados, el rompecabezas y el ojo en su frente brillando intensamente, y los jirones de niebla gris danzando a su alrededor. Pero Marik ya se veía diferente: su piel había perdido el enfermizo tinte grisáceo y recobraba el brillo de la salud, al tiempo que su débil respiración se tornaba fuerte y acompasada, a juzgar por la forma en la que su pecho se expandía y contraía.

El joven observó la escena mientras pudo resistirlo, rechinando los dientes por la rabia y la impotencia. El punto de quiebra llegó en el momento en el que el faraón pareció tambalearse y el cabello de Marik se volvió gris; sólo entonces Kaiba se abalanzó hacia ellos sin pensarlo más. Sus movimientos, aunque ejecutados con todas sus fuerzas, resultaban insoportablemente lentos en medio del ambiente espeso y opresivo; caminar en él era como intentar vadear un río de melaza.

Lo más práctico era lanzarse hacia Yami y eso hizo, saltando por encima de la camilla y atrapándolo en sus brazos, girando de tal manera que su propio cuerpo evitara que el faraón pudiera lastimarse con la inevitable caída.

Escuchó vagamente el sonido de la camilla al venirse abajo - no había podido evitar arrastrarla con la pierna al lanzarse sobre el faraón -, y el golpe sordo del cuerpo que la ocupaba al chocar contra el piso; pero no le prestó demasiada atención. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en Yami, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente; se sentó sin soltarlo y comenzó a zarandearle para que volviera en sí.

"Yami. ¡Yami! Respóndeme, con un demonio!" - le instó con rudeza, entre dientes.

Los ojos de color granate se abrieron lentamente luego de unos segundos que se le antojaron interminables, y se clavaron en los suyos.

"Siempre tan... delicado." - la voz vacilante del faraón no estaba exenta de un toque de humor, provocando la ira de Kaiba. La preocupación y la irritación formaban una mezcla volátil dentro de él, una mezcla peligrosa que en cualquier momento podía estallar en la más impredecible de las maneras.

"No estoy para delicadezas. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" - le increpó, estremecido y furioso.

"Traté de... expulsar las sombras de su alma. ¿Lo logré?"

Estuvo a punto de soltarle una lindeza, pero no fue capaz. ¿Quién podía negarle algo al faraón cuando usaba esa mirada esperanzada y un poco húmeda de perrito faldero, que parecía haber aprendido directamente de Yugi? Él no, ciertamente. A pesar de toda su irritación le aliviaba saber que estaba bien, así que levantó la cabeza a tiempo de ver cómo Ishizu se le echaba encima a su hermano llorando a moco tendido, esta vez de pura alegría. El joven egipcio parecía encontrarse en perfecto estado, salvo por la expresión confundida y atontada en su rostro.

"Sí, lo lograste. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Sólo lo deseé y... la energía, la sentía fluir a través de mí. Yo..."

"Haz el favor de callarte, antes de que ceda a las ganas que tengo de partirte la cara por comportarte como un perfecto idiota." - masculló, malhumorado.

"¿Ah, sí? Tú y quién más?" - le soltó Yami en un tono beligerante que luego se suavizó - "La gente a mi alrededor no tiene porqué sufrir por mi culpa. No comprendes que debo hacer por ellos todo lo que pueda?"

"No comprendo que puedas ser tan irresponsable con tu propia vida. No comprendo que la arriesgues como si no valiera nada. Eso es lo que no puedo entender."

"¡Majestad! Se encuentra bien?" - una vez calmados los temores por su hermano, Ishizu cayó sobre ellos con la sutileza de una plaga de langostas, interrumpiendo el momento.

"Sí." - repuso Yami con firmeza, aunque se encontraba algo pálido y transpiraba algo más de lo normal.

"No, no está bien." - le contradijo Kaiba, molesto - "Debe descansar y dejar de jugar al héroe, y de eso te vas a encargar tú, Ishizu." - le lanzó una mirada dura a la sacerdotisa, quien pareció encogerse un poco ante su tono - "Ya ha ayudado a tu hermano, pero no sabemos el precio que puede estar pagando por ello. Así que tu deber es impedir que siga tratando de ser heroico a costa de su salud; yo no puedo estar vigilándolo todo el día, la empresa que requiere de mi atención."

"Pero, Seto..." - la voz de Mokuba, quien acababa de bajar de nuevo al sótano acompañado por Yugi, lo sobresaltó. Se dio cuenta de que sus palabras podían interpretarse como una muestra de falta de confianza en las habilidades de su hermano como administrador; después de todo, el chico parecía haberse hecho cargo de la empresa con eficiencia mientras él no estaba.

"No estoy tratando de disminuir el valor de lo que has hecho en mi ausencia, Mokuba. Pero tienes que comprender que llevo media vida al frente de la Corporación Kaiba, y por eso _necesito_ estar allí para ver cómo va todo." - el jovencito asintió, y Kaiba volvió a dirigirse a Ishizu, haciendo un gesto que incluía al hombre en sus brazos - "Te lo encargo."

"¡Qué manía la tuya de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente!" - se quejó Yami, ceñudo.

"Te llevaré a tu habitación y te quedarás ahí sin chistar. ¿Me has entendido?"

El faraón le dirigió una mirada francamente asesina.

"¿Es una orden? Y si tengo ganas de salir, quién me lo va a impedir?"

"Yami," - dijo Kaiba en su tono más seco y calmado, tratando de no sulfurarse - "dices que soy terco, pero tú eres cien veces peor. Haz el favor de hacerme caso por una vez en la vida, sabes que en esto tengo la razón."

El ceño fruncido del faraón se profundizó por momentos y su labio inferior avanzó un poco, como si estuviera a punto de hacer uno de los pucheros que Kaiba consideraba ridículamente adorables; pero el gesto no se concretó y el joven casi suspiró de puro alivio. No estaba como para derretirse frente a un público tan nutrido.

"Lo siento," - dijo al fin Yami con humildad, sorprendiendo a todos - "tienes razón esta vez. Si quiero ayudarles debo recuperarme, y para eso debo descansar."

Kaiba dejó escapar un resoplido de exasperación ante esa última frase, que echaba a perder la casi increíble humildad con la que había comenzado a hablar. Debilitado o no, Yami seguía siendo el rey de los juegos y la persona más terca y arrogante que hubiera conocido... después de sí mismo.

"Mejor te callas, faraón; que tengo unas ganas locas de darte una buena tunda..."

"Después, Seto, después. En privado."

Todos los que escuchaban reaccionaron de la misma forma ante la abierta travesura que reflejaba su voz profunda: sonrojándose. El rubor de Ishizu le llegaba al cuello, Mokuba no sabía dónde mirar, Yugi reía por lo bajo con la cara roja; e incluso un leve rubor coloreó el rostro casi siempre imperturbable de Shadi.

De no haber sido parte del chiste, Kaiba podía haberse reído con ganas ante el cuadro vivo.

Sin decir palabra se incorporó al fin y se encaminó hacia la escalera con Yami en brazos; Ishizu casi tuvo que corretear para alcanzarle y luego adelantarse, guiándole hasta la habitación del faraón. Una vez allí lo depositó sobre la cama y se volvió hacia la sacerdotisa de nuevo, con aire circunspecto.

"Supongo que le has asignado una habitación a mi hermano, y sé que en ningún otro lugar estará más protegido que aquí. Así que planeo quedarme también hasta que pase toda esta crisis, si no te importa, ya que la casa es muy grande..."

"¿Vas a quedarte?" - una sonrisa floreció en el rostro fatigado de Yami.

"Por supuesto. Debo estar cerca de mi hermano, y dudo que alguien más aquí sea capaz de impedir que hagas lo que no debes. Si tengo que convertirme en tu niñero, pues bien sea."

"Me adooooras." - canturreó el faraón, el brillo de malicia animando de nuevo sus ojos cansados; Kaiba sólo resopló, haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos para que la sangre no inundara sus mejillas y evitando mirar a Ishizu y a Yugi, quien los había seguido. Por suerte eran los únicos testigos de la escena, ya que Mokuba había juzgado más prudente esperar afuera.

"Me voy. Deja ya de comportarte como un mocoso malcriado y descansa." - repuso bruscamente, haciendo ademán de salir; la voz profunda lo detuvo cuando ya estaba casi en el umbral.

"Espera. Tengo algo que decirte." - se volvió para mirarlo: el joven se había sentado en la cama como podía, con la ayuda de unas almohadas que Ishizu acababa de colocar detrás de él, y lo miraba con los ojos refulgentes de poder y autoridad, como esperando; hasta que al fin dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado - "No pienso gritar. ¿Podrías acercarte y bajar, _por favor_?"

La incomodidad de Kaiba se evaporó y estuvo a punto de reírse al ver la expresión casi rencorosa en el rostro moreno; en lugar de eso soltó un gruñido que podía interpretarse como un "sí" y se acercó a la cama, inclinándose hacia él hasta que la punta de su nariz casi rozó una tersa mejilla tostada. No esperaba que aquellos brazos se enroscaran en torno a su cuello, ni mucho menos que Yami lo besara con entusiasmo frente a todo el personal, así que tardó un par de segundos en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo y rodearle con sus brazos, respondiendo al beso con un ardor que era casi violencia.

Qué más daba si todos lo veían. Mejor.

Mientras la limosina rodaba rumbo a la empresa, Mokuba Kaiba pensó con regocijo que nunca había visto a su hermano de tan buen humor... y por tan buenas razones.

* * *

Yami durmió sólo unas pocas horas, pero despertó sintiéndose bastante bien. A pesar de la energía consumida en su exitoso intento por salvar la vida de Marik, se sentía satisfecho y renovado cuando se levantó y corrió las cortinas para que la luz de la tarde iluminara la habitación. Después de lavarse la cara en el cuarto de baño adjunto, para despejarse, se echó de nuevo en la cama. 

Por Ra, casi podía tocar la felicidad. Concentrarse, extender su consciente y alcanzar a Kaiba, saber que estaba bien, sentir - con algo de diversión - su enojo y su frustración por algo que probablemente no había salido como él quería en el trabajo... eran cosas quizás muy simples pero que para él eran importantes. Extrañaba su presencia después de todo el tiempo que habían compartido, pero le tranquilizaba saber que aunque no estaban juntos físicamente, en realidad no estaban separados.

Sólo la amenaza de Merit enturbiaba su alegría. Había logrado ya hacer daño a tres de sus amigos, y parecía muy capaz de intentar alcanzarle a él o a Kaiba en un futuro que se avizoraba muy cercano... la bruja era poderosa, no era prudente subestimarla.

La inseguridad lo invadió por momentos. No sabía si podría detener a su vengativa hermana-esposa, y la perspectiva de derrotarla de un todo de pronto se le antojaba bastante difícil. No conocía la extensión de sus propios poderes, ni si éstos serían suficientes para enfrentarse a ella al menos en igualdad de condiciones; entendía que de cierto modo, y a medida que el tiempo transcurría y los usaba con más frecuencia, parecían aumentar. Pero no estaba seguro... la energía que recorría su cuerpo cuando intentaba hacer uso de sus poderes era muy inestable.

Había logrado salvar la vida de Marik cuando éste prácticamente agonizaba, pero a costa de un enorme desgaste espiritual y físico. Kaiba tenía toda la razón a ese respecto: intentarlo de nuevo era peligroso, y aun podía ser mortal.

Y él quería derrotar a la bruja... pero también quería vivir. Quería una vida junto a Seto, junto a Yugi, rodeado de sus amigos; del hombre al que siempre había querido y de la gente a la que había aprendido a querer. Quería la dicha que durante tres mil años le había sido negada, y no podía permitir que Merit la destruyera cuando casi la tenía en sus manos.

El enfrentamiento final se acercaba, y no podía perder. No podía.

"¿Yami? Estás despierto?" - una llamativa cabeza tricolor asomó por la puerta.

"Sí, Yugi. Pasa."

"¿Cómo te sientes?" - el joven, sonriente, ocupó el sillón junto a la cama - "Te ves muy bien. Claro, el amor correspondido hace esas cosas por uno, según dicen..."

"¿Ya vas a empezar?" - preguntó Yami, luchando entre la exasperación y la resignación.

"Bueno, si antes ya era prácticamente obvio, ese beso no dejó lugar a dudas," - Yugi rió por lo bajo y luego se enserió - " Debe ser fantástico ser correspondido..."

Su voz, de pronto vacilante, tenía un tono levemente melancólico... seguramente estaba pensando en todos los años que se había pasado enamorado sin esperanzas de su mejor amiga. Todos los años en los que Tea no le había mirado más que como amigo; para luego terminar encaprichándose no con él, sino con el espíritu del faraón cuando ocupaba su cuerpo.

Era mucha mala suerte, y Yugi no merecía todo el sufrimiento que había vivido y que vivía por causa de ese amor.

"Yugi..."

"Me alegro mucho por ustedes, Yami. Lo digo en serio."

"Es muy pronto para que te alegres. Estamos en una situación crítica." - repuso sombríamente, mirando al techo - "Merit cada vez se acerca más... mira cómo están Odion y Tea. Me duele verlos en ese estado por mi culpa."

"Deja de fastidiar con eso." - la voz del joven era de nuevo firme - "¿Crees que no me duele su situación? Sin embargo, no me verás buscando a quién echarle la culpa... no necesitamos culpables, necesitamos soluciones."

"Y la solución debo encontrarla yo. Pero no sé cómo, ni si podré." - confesó, con humildad.

"Yo creo que sí podrás." - ante el tono resuelto del chico, Yami se volvió a mirarlo y vio que sonreía - "Sé que no vas a darte por vencido; tienes mucho por qué luchar ahora y además no estás solo, todos te apoyamos. Juntos encontraremos la forma."

El alma bondadosa del pequeño ex duelista no fallaba en conmoverle. Y en animarle, cuando era necesario...

"Espero que sí, Yugi. Quiero pensar que sí. _Necesito_ pensar que sí."

* * *

Kaiba había pasado el día sintiéndose algo inquieto. Después de pasar dos días prácticamente pegado a Yami - y de la intimidad compartida en aquella posada en Egipto - sentía su ausencia física de una manera preocupante. El vínculo intangible entre ellos, sin embargo, parecía haberse fortalecido; si se concentraba lo suficiente podía percibir con insólita claridad el estado de ánimo del faraón: oscilante entre la alegría y el desaliento casi toda la tarde. 

Había tenido un disgusto con el diseño de la nueva plataforma nada más llegar, y luego había sostenido una videoconferencia con Rebecca Hawkins; conversación que lo había dejado aún más inquieto si tal cosa era posible. El viejo profesor Hawkins había terminado de interpretar los símbolos en el medallón, evidenciando que la bruja había jugado con sangre humana para controlar a sus esclavos... y el resto del texto indicaba que su obra sólo podía romperse con el sacrificio de un cuerpo vivo.

Para librar a Odion y a Tea del poder de Merit y regresarlos a su estado original, era necesario el sacrificio de una vida.

... o, según la lógica, acabar con la bruja. Algo que no tenía pinta de ser fácil, habida cuenta que tendrían que vérselas con un espíritu que parecía ser capaz de materializarse a voluntad y utilizar magia negra para crear y manejar esclavos mentales.

Pero la respuesta a sus inquietudes tenía que estar en alguna parte, el espíritu de la bruja no podía ser invencible; y él iba a intentar lo que fuera con todas sus fuerzas. Alguien, en algún lugar, tenía la clave para luchar contra Merit... y tenía dos claras posibilidades que podían proporcionarle pistas: Ishizu y Shadi, a quienes estaba planeando interrogar tan pronto se le presentara la oportunidad de atraparlos a solas, juntos o por separado.

En eso pensaba en el camino de regreso a la que sería su nueva casa, al menos mientras se resolviera el problema de Merit; luego de haber pasado - junto con Mokuba - por la mansión para recoger algo de ropa y efectos personales. Asombrosamente, su hermano menor había decidido no embromarle demasiado con el "asunto Yami", como lo había bautizado, y fuera de un par de indirectas demasiado directas que le había lanzado en el transcurso del día, se había comportado con bastante discreción.

Claro que la sonrisita que nacía en su rostro cada vez que lo miraba, era lo suficientemente irritante como para compensar...

Como maliciosa era la leve sonrisa en el rostro de Ishizu cuando lo guió a la habitación que le había asignado, justo frente a la que ocupaba el faraón. Mokuba, que estaba alojado a un par de puertas de distancia, celebró la malicia de la sacerdotisa con un guiño a su hermano mayor antes de retirarse para dejarlo instalarse en paz; ya estaba oscureciendo y con el día que habían tenido, sabía que lo más indicado era descansar.

"Si quieres acompañarnos, la cena será dentro de dos horas en el comedor al final del pasillo, a la izquierda. Si no, puedes presionar el botón junto a la cama y pedir que te traigan lo que desees." - la mujer se fue sin esperar respuesta, y Kaiba no intentó retenerla; ya habría mejores oportunidades de interrogarla.

Después de quitarse la chaqueta, de sacar la ropa que había traído y de colocarla ordenadamente en el armario, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones junto a la ventana - estaba algo cansado, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta frente a nadie - y echó una mirada en torno. La decoración de la habitación era muy similar a la de Yami, aunque el esquema de colores era menos opresivo, en tonos crema y castaño. Un gran lecho, una cómoda, un enorme armario, un escritorio con su silla, los dos sillones y una mesita de té constituían todo el mobiliario.

Trataba de no ceder a la tentación de cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Sin esperar a que él contestase y sin decir palabra, el faraón entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, avanzando hacia él con paso firme y decidido hasta apoyar sus rodillas en el sillón, sentándose a horcajadas en su regazo de la manera más atrevida.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel arrogante gesto de propietario y ante la ropa del faraón, un extravagante pijama de seda roja; cuando Yami respondió a su sonrisa con una similar, sintió como si alguien hubiera extraído todo el oxígeno de la habitación. Era aterradora la forma en la que el otro lo afectaba, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ya no sería capaz de vivir sin sentir _eso_ cada día. Se quedaron así por unos instantes, sonriendo como idiotas, y entonces él elevó una mano para acunar el rostro del faraón, el pulgar trazando una delicada línea a lo largo de su labio inferior.

"Me haces cosquillas," - susurró Yami, antes de que su lengua siguiera el movimiento del dedo de Kaiba. Segundos después, y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, giró la cabeza ligeramente y atrapó el pulgar en su boca, succionando con suavidad.

Kaiba suspiró y cerró los ojos, moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba sinuosa y lentamente, sintiendo la respuesta del otro cuerpo. Cuando tiró de Yami para besarlo, el movimiento fue largo y lento, casi perezoso, su lengua haciendo eco al ritmo que sus caderas marcaban. La respiración del faraón se tornó dificultosa y rápida, pero no rompió el beso ni la cadencia de sus cuerpos.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, una lengua húmeda descendió por su cuello, haciéndolo temblar y deslizar sus manos por la espalda de Yami.

"Me gusta verte así. Sentirte así." - la voz profunda resonó en su oído - "Saber que soy yo quien provoca esto en ti."

"Soy humano y reacciono como tal, después de todo. ¿Qué esperabas?" - logró articular Kaiba con sarcasmo, a pesar de que su cerebro estaba peligrosamente cercano a desconectarse.

"No lo sé. En muchos sentidos eres previsible, en otros no... y eso es parte de lo que me gusta de ti." - se echó un poco hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente, con una leve sonrisa curvando su boca - "Aparte de que _esto_," - señaló el punto en el que sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente adheridos, a pesar de la barrera de la ropa - "es nuevo para mí. Ya te dije que no he estado con un hombre antes."

"Pues para ser un novicio, tu entusiasmo es más que notable." - comentó secamente, aunque su respiración, que por momentos se tornaba más y más agitada, lo delataba.

"No me digas que tienes miedo de que experimente contigo..." - la malicia brillaba de nuevo en aquellos ojos de vino tinto, retándole. Pero al mismo tiempo, Kaiba de alguna manera _sabía _que el joven hablaba en serio bajo el disfraz de la charla ligera y retadora - "sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tú _sí _tienes experiencia."

"No tanta como pareces creer."

"Vamos, Seto. Demuestra que confías en mí."

Con la boca seca y el corazón trepidante, el joven empresario sólo pudo asentir lentamente.

Yami, sonriendo, se levantó de su regazo y avanzó hacia la cama; cuando Kaiba lo siguió, tiró de su mano con aquella fuerza que siempre lo sorprendía y éste no pudo menos que dejarse llevar. Terminó boca arriba en el lecho y a merced del faraón, quien se aplicó a la tarea de quitarle la camisa, haciendo volar varios botones en el proceso. Cuando lo logró, simplemente se montó a horcajadas encima suyo, inclinándose para besarlo de nuevo, con la misma pasión con la que lo había hecho minutos antes.

Aprovechando la posición de Yami encima de su cuerpo, lo rodeó con sus brazos y metió las manos bajo la delgada camiseta, acariciando su espalda para luego descender y lograr que su mano derecha se deslizara entre los pantalones del pijama - descubriendo que no había ropa interior debajo - y apretara el trasero firme, sólido pero suave, piel tibia y sedosa. Ante la caricia, el joven dejó escapar una especie de gruñido y movió sus caderas contra él.

No aguantó más que unos segundos en esa posición; pronto dejó de besarle y se echó hacia atrás, sentándose en sus muslos, respirando con dificultad y tirando esta vez de sus pantalones. La hebilla del cinturón describió un arco plateado cuando lo lo lanzó al otro extremo de la habitación, a la débil luz de la lámpara junto a la cama; los dedos del joven, aunque torpes por la excitación, pronto vencieron con rapidez las dificultades del botón y el cierre. Dos tirones y los pantalones cedieron, descubriendo los bóxers negros... y la erección casi épica que estaba forzando el tejido hasta su máxima resistencia.

Kaiba cerró los ojos y gimió sin vergüenza alguna cuando una mano pequeña y fuerte tiró de los bóxers y se cerró alrededor de su miembro, y sin pensar se abandonó a las sensaciones que le provocaba la fricción contra los tibios confines de aquella mano. Era diferente, muy diferente de sus previas experiencias... la certidumbre, la confianza que sentía con la persona que estaba con él, hacía _toda_ la diferencia del mundo. No experimentaba temor, ni desconfianza, ni tan siquiera vulnerabilidad; no quería guardarse nada, no sentía deseos de escatimar nada.

Abrió los ojos cuando la mano cálida desapareció, sólo para presenciar el espectáculo - que lo dejó sin aliento - de un Yami agitado quitándose el pijama, mientras lo miraba con ojos hambrientos. No podía haber nada más excitante, más increíble, más jodidamente erótico que aquellos ojos color granate clavados en él mientras su muy excitado dueño se desnudaba. Nada.

O al menos eso creía hasta que Yami, completamente desnudo, se inclinó para quitarle los zapatos y las medias; para luego tirar de sus pantalones y deslizar los bóxers piernas abajo - con sorpresiva y enervante lentitud - hasta dejarle en el mismo estado de excitada desnudez que él exhibía sin pudor aparente. Otro gemido se le escapó cuando eljoven simplemente se le echó encima.

Caliente, suave y maravilloso, piel desnuda por todas partes... adoraba el sedoso deslizar de esa piel contra la propia, la sensación de las piernas fuertes y esbeltas enredándose con las suyas, la resbaladiza firmeza de la erección que se presionaba contra su abdomen. Se movió un poco, sólo lo justo para que su propio miembro se apretara contra el de Yami, y empujó tentativamente hacia arriba. Una corriente eléctrica con la que ya era vagamente familiar - desde la primera y única vez en la que habían compartido tanta intimidad, en aquella posada de Luxor - estremeció cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo.

Perfecto. Demasiado perfecto. ¿Cómo podía durar tanta perfección? Cómo podía, cuando la vida misma del ser al que sentía que quería entregarse en cuerpo y alma estaba amenazada?

Pero ni siquiera la procupación por su situación podía contra la abrumadora realidad del cuerpo encima del suyo, contra la increíble sensación de aquella mente ágil y volátil tocando la suya... algo que parecía imposible, pero que estaba sucediendo, puesto que lo sentía con total claridad.

Yami separó sus muslos para quedar a horcajadas sobre él de nuevo y se irguió un poco, apoyando las manos en la cama, concentrando su peso en la entrepierna de Kaiba; entonces comenzó a mecerse, creando de nuevo aquella fantástica fricción entre ellos aunque sólo por unos segundos, antes de desplazarse de nuevo hacia abajo. La gloriosa cabeza tricolor descendió y aquella boca tentadora besó su cuello y su pecho, deteniéndose para mordisquear los erectos montículos de carne... dientes en su piel, trazando una senda hacia abajo en su abdomen; una lengua caliente lamiendo una franja sobre su ombligo. Dientes otra vez, mordiendo la juntura entre muslo y cadera...

"Ya--" - no finalizó, porque el nombre quedó cortado cuando la lengua del faraón descendió aún más, deslizándose contra la base de su miembro antes de lamer una ardiente línea hacia arriba. Kaiba se tensó involuntariamente y sus manos tiraron de las sábanas, estremecido ante las atrevidas caricias. Los movimientos de Yami eran pausados, pero firmes; experimentaba, pero al aprender sobre la marcha sus acciones iban haciéndose cada vez más seguras y audaces.

Kaiba sentía que iba a morir si las cosas seguían como iban, pero sin duda alguna sería la mejor muerte de _todas_.

Sentir la respiración de Yami sobre su piel húmeda era una deliciosa tortura, pero no era nada comparado con lo que experimentó un segundo después... de pronto todo era _mojado_ y _caliente_, y oh, aquella era la boca del faraón deslizándose sobre _él_, acunándole entre sus labios. No contuvo el grito que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta, ni pudo controlar la reacción de su cuerpo, al arquearse buscando más de aquella boca.

Todo su mundo se contrajo en un punto blanco, incandescente, que pulsaba a través de él como un rayo de calor una, y otra, y otra vez. A través del indecible placer físico sentía la excitada alegría de Yami al brindarle ese placer, la mente de Yami en la suya, sus pensamientos y sensaciones enredándose con las suyas hasta el punto que no podía saber quién era quién. El orgasmo lo sacudió y por un momento creyó que había perdido el conocimiento, pero si había ocurrido fue sólo por un instante.

Sintió al joven moverse encima de él, presionándose contra su carne, y casi volvió a gritar porque aquella erección apretándose contra su piel hipersensible, era al mismo tiempo dolor y placer. Soltó las sábanas que sus dedos casi habían rasgado, abrazando el esbelto cuerpo húmedo por la transpiración y mordiendo el hombro más cercano. Sus dedos rodaron por la piel casi febril de la espalda de Yami, trazando la columna hasta extraviarse en la ligera depresión que marcaba su final, haciendo que el joven gimiera dentro de su boca, arqueándose.

Kaiba lo tocó allí otra vez, obteniendo la misma respuesta, y sólo entonces se decidió a deslizar un dedo entre los firmes glúteos, trazando pequeños círculos alrededor de la pequeña abertura para luego presionar tentativamente, sólo un poco...

Yami arrancó su boca de la suya, jadeando. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y sus caderas embistieron las de su compañero con fuerza antes de que, con un grito ahogado y un prolongado temblor, colapsara encima de él. Transcurrieron unos minutos antes de que la respiración de ambos se regularizara.

"¿Sabes? Eres... no sé... grande." - la voz del joven surgió algo ahogada, porque su rostro estaba enterrado en el cuello de Kaiba. Éste estuvo a punto de echarse a reír ante la ingenua y graciosa declaración, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo.

"Existe algo que se llama proporción; y yo soy muy alto."

"¿Ahora me vas a echar _eso_ en cara, también?" - levantó la cabeza y lo miró, aparentemente ofendido, aunque aquella lucecita maliciosa bailaba en sus ojos otra vez.

"No veo porqué ha de molestarte. Es cierto que eres mucho más bajo que yo; pero por lo que pude observar, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte en _ese_ departamento."

"Qué amable eres." - repuso Yami con ironía, inclinándose para morderlo juguetonamente.

_Nada de eso importa. Yo te amaba, aunque no lo sabía, cuando ni siquiera tenías un cuerpo propio..._

Las palabras danzaban en su mente, pero no podía articularlas. Lo abrazó con fuerza, confiando en que su cuerpo expresara lo que él no podía decir... aún. Yami pareció interpretar el abrazo como un gesto que quería ser confortante, y levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

"Tuviste un día muy tenso. Lo percibí."

"Algo pasó en la empresa; nada grave. Pero recibí la noticia de que para salvar a tus amigos se requiere un sacrificio humano, y eso me molestó. Mucho."

"¿Un sacrificio?" - alarmados ojos granate se clavaron en los suyos de nuevo.

"Eso, o acabar con la bruja. Prefiero esto último, si no te importa." - dijo, con algo de sarcasmo.

"Yo también lo prefiero. Y encontraremos la forma de lograrlo, ya verás."

"Por lo que más quieras, no digas _esas_ cosas, y menos en _ese_ tono. Casi suenas como Yugi y eso me asusta."

"¿Y? Qué tiene eso de malo? Sé que Yugi te agrada, aunque lo disimulas bien..." - Yami sonreía de nuevo, dulce y contagioso.

"Estamos en la cama, idiota. Le debo mucho al enano, es buena gente y todo lo que quieras, pero preferiría no imaginarlo en la cama."

"Ah... buen punto." - comentó el faraón, echándose a reír.

* * *

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Kaiba, después de haber hecho que Yami regresara a su propia habitación para descansar, y de haberse duchado y vestido para cenar con los demás, salió a cazar a alguno de los jóvenes egipcios para acorralarlos ya que faltaban unos minutos para la hora señalada. Y encontró lo que buscaba: Shadi estaba por abandonar el salón por la puerta opuesta cuando él entró. 

"Detente. Quiero hablar contigo."

"¿De qué?" - Shadi se detuvo en el umbral, su atuendo blanco y exótico contrastando con la elegante modernidad de la decoración del salón. Su voz era tan reposada como siempre, y eso por supuesto irritaba a Kaiba.

"De lo que tú sabes y yo necesito saber." - dijo con ironía, acercándose al otro joven hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, separados sólo por un par de pasos.

"¿Como por ejemplo...?"

"Estoy casi seguro de que tú o Ishizu, o los dos, saben de qué manera puedo derrotar a Merit, Shadi. Y si lo sabes, vas a decírmelo _ahora_."

El joven moreno se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito, asombrado. Ya abría la boca para contestarle cuando otra persona entró en el salón, interrumpiéndole efectivamente.

"Él no sabe cómo. Yo sí." - la voz del anodino 'doctor Aku', raras veces escuchada, los sorprendió. La mirada dura del viejo casi hizo estremecer a Kaiba con su intensidad; era casi como si estuviera... juzgándole. Pero porqué? Y con qué derecho? - "Pero si quieres saberlo, primero tendrás que convencerme de revelarte lo que sé."

_¿Eh?_

* * *

**N.A.:** Perdonen de nuevo, ya saben lo largos que me salen estos capis y hay algo en éste que sigue sin convencerme. Con otros cuatro fics andando, el trabajo, el estudio y las depres (he sufrido un descalabro sentimental de proporciones épicas y pasé dos meses _muy_ malos), amén de los cutredibujos que hago de vez en cuando, he andado de la patada xD. Verán que he trabajado mucho para llegar a esto, a un Seto que comienza a abrirse a sus propios sentimientos y emociones, a comprenderse con una persona que es su verdadero igual y alcanzar a ver el humor en ciertas situaciones; a un Yami que es capaz de expresar esa cierta naturaleza juguetona y seductora de la cual sólo vemos una que otra seña en el anime/manga. Le quedan muy poquitos capis a esta historia (estaba planeada para tener 25 desde el principio), así que tener paciencia y no apurar, que del apuro sólo queda el cansancio y las cosas apresuradas no quedan como es debido... miren que así me pasó con un fic que estaba leyendo, iba genial y la tipa hizo un capítulo final todo rushed que me dejó con mal sabor de boca y ganas de patearle el trasero y agarrar yo misma el fic para terminarlo _bien_. 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Soru _(gracias! Ya me gustaría que fuera real pa entenderlo mejor - y sobarlo un poquitín), _Undomiel24_ (dos meses y algo más es la media, porque tengo cuatro historias más en proceso y entre el trabajo, el estudio y las depresiones no doy abasto), _Kotori_ (conque te gustan celosos xD), _Rya Reil Miyu_ (ya verás. Fue Zork, tendrías que leerte un resumen de ese arco), _Fairy Luna_ (es que juntos son de lo más divino que hay... tranquila, ya verás cómo va todo)_, Hermachi_ (pues así es el amor, puede cambiarte de la noche a la mañana, algunas veces para bien y otras para mal), _Shumi _(gracias!), _Almudena Black_ (seh, sigue creyendo, que te vas a volver creyón xD), _Shiroi Tsuki_ (noooo, espero que tu compu esté bien! Y hay gente a la que no les gustan las escenas del pasado xDD), _Dark Ayume_ (por mucho que lo quiera no puede evitar disfrutar al verlo incómodo xD), _Shingryu Inazuma_ (los dos son la mar de posesivos y autoritarios, por eso es tan divertido y _correcto_ ponerlos juntos xD), _Black Tsuki_ (seh. Hay un claro paralelismo entre la relación de Kaiba con Mokuba y la de Yami con Yugi), _Shizoudark _(Yami y Seto también ríen - o al menos sonríen - ante las "singularidades" del otro, y eso los hace más humanos. Debes poder ser capaz de reír con la persona que amas, y de ella cuando sea gracioso; ya ves que igual termina ayudándolo), _AyaK_ (es un acosador, el que persigue a una persona como los fans a su ídolo, pero llevando el fanatismo un poco al extremo xD), _Yeilyn _(gracias! Perdona por hacerte esperar tanto), _Zahia-vlc_ (gracias mil, qué bueno que te guste), _DarkAOS_ (gracias y aquí tienes xD), _Ana Paula_ (todos mis fics, hasta los que tienen de protas principales a una pareja hetero, tienen yaoi xD Eso se pega!), _Alba-chan_ (cierto, hay demasiados signos de yaoi circulando en YGO xDD, y ya esto no va a tardar mucho), _Yami Rosenkreuz _(espero que esto haya satisfecho tus expectativas xD), _Kida Luna_ (así que me van a cobrar, eh? Y a euro, con lo devaluado que está el bolívar xD Ya los extrañaba!), _Craban_ (muchísimas gracias. Y de paso te digo que hacen mucha falta recs en español, porque casi todo lo que leo está en inglés; quedé tan traumada con las desgracias que publican en español que ni volví a chequear...), _Dark Hoono_ (bueno, tarde pero seguro xD).


	21. Convicción y deseo

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado.

**Advertencia:** Más smut. Mucho. Y fluff. No se pongan bravos conmigo por eso...

* * *

**Capítulo XXI**

**Convicción y deseo**

"Él no sabe cómo. Yo sí." - la voz del anodino 'doctor Aku', raras veces escuchada, los sorprendió. La mirada dura del viejo casi hizo estremecer a Kaiba con su intensidad; era casi como si estuviera... juzgándole. Pero porqué? Y con qué derecho? - "Pero si quieres saberlo, primero tendrás que convencerme."

_¿Eh?_

Decir que Seto Kaiba se había quedado estupefacto podía convertirse fácilmente en el eufemismo de la década. Retenía la suficiente sangre fría, sin embargo, como para recuperar al menos en parte la compostura que casi había perdido del todo por momentos. Además, la actitud del viejo se le hacía bastante ofensiva, y con eso ya tenía más que suficiente para espolear su mal humor.

"Explícate." - le espetó abruptamente, sin el menor asomo de respeto por las canas del tipo; pero no obtuvo la reacción que esperaba. Al contrario, por primera vez una pálida sonrisa apareció en el rostro delgado y envejecido.

"En todas tus vidas has sido un bocón altanero, insolente, o cuando menos impertinente. Es un alivio saber que no has cambiado demasiado... hijo mío."

Kaiba no pudo evitar dar un respingo al escuchar esas palabras, y clavó en el hombre mayor una mirada que esperaba fuera la más fría y hostil de su repertorio. Esto era el colmo.

"Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía ocho años. Tú no eres mi padre."

"Lo fui en tus vidas anteriores. En la primera, que es la que cuenta en realidad... mi alma ha seguido a la tuya por siglos, así como la tuya ha seguido a la del faraón." - su tono de pronto era más frío y algo irónico, indicando que esa última idea era algo que le desagradaba, y mucho. El joven tuvo que contenerse y apretar los puños para no reaccionar con violencia ante el velado desdén hacia Yami que sus palabras implicaban.

"Me da lo mismo. Sé que no eres mi padre. Y si tienes algo que decir respecto a cómo derrotar a la bruja, es lo único que quiero escuchar de ti; el resto me importa un comino."

El viejo miró a Shadi, quien a todas éstas no había dicho esta boca es mía; y para sorpresa del joven empresario, el moreno se limitó a asentir y salió del saloncito sin chistar, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. De repente todo parecía indicar que existía una conjura cósmica para obligarlo a enfrentarse con una persona que desde el primer momento le había hecho sentirse raro e incómodo.

"Dije que sabía cómo podías derrotar a Merit, y lo sostengo. Pero la verdad es que preferiría intentarlo de cualquier otra manera que no fuera _ésta_..."

"Deja ya de hablar en acertijos, viejo. ¿Porqué no quieres? Qué pasa?"

Tanto andar por las ramas comenzaba a ponerle nervioso, y cuando Seto Kaiba se ponía nervioso podía ser aún más odioso y desagradable que de costumbre.

"No quiero que termines sacrificando tu vida por _él_ de nuevo." - lo miraba fijamente, y la sensación era muy extraña. Los ojos del viejo se parecían vagamente a los de Mokuba en color y expresión, y por momentos el joven se perdió en ellos, encontrándose incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de decirle. Cuando al fin comprendió el sentido y a quién se refería, sólo pudo indignarse.

"¿Y quién te crees que eres para impedirme hacer lo que me venga en gana?"

"No puedo impedirte que hagas lo que quieras, pero si está en mis manos puedo evitar que desperdicies tu vida. Eres _mi_ hijo, no voy a perderte otra vez por culpa de... del faraón. No lo haré." - la mirada grisácea ahora reflejaba en parte la ira que Kaiba sentía.

"¿A perderme? Qué coño te pasa? Ni siquiera te conozco!"

"Yo a ti, sí." - repuso quedamente el hombre mayor tras unos angustiosos segundos de silencio, con una expresión cansada; su ira parecía haberse esfumado de golpe - "Supe cuando tu alma reencarnó, y esperé porque también sabía que en esta vida volveríamos a encontrarnos. Y supe que eras tú la primera vez que vi las fotografías de Seto Kaiba en los diarios; porque tu rostro, el rostro de mi hijo, está grabado a fuego en mis recuerdos por toda la vida, para todas las vidas. Siempre serás mi hijo, nunca dejaré de quererte, y siempre lamentaré el sufrimiento que te causé por mi ambición; aunque esa ambición sólo tuviera como objeto darte poder, porque eras el centro de todas mis maquinaciones y luchas. Por eso quiero que entiendas que no soportaría perderte de nuevo."

No era la primera vez que Kaiba se quedaba sin palabras en los últimos días; desde que Yami había entrado de una vez y por todas en su vida, iba de sorpresa en sorpresa... la mayoría desagradables, o cuando menos muy perjudiciales para su ego.

No alcanzaba a entender el obvio sentimiento en la voz y en los ojos del hombre mayor, de ese hombre que le resultaba familiar pero que al mismo tiempo le repelía en cierto modo; quizás porque apenas recordaba al que fuera su padre en esta vida, la presente. Pero en cambio, sí recordaba el rostro enloquecido de Akunadin poseído por las fuerzas de la oscuridad, ávido de obtener el poder a través del hijo que hasta ese momento desconocía que él fuera su padre. Como no podía, tampoco, evitar recordar el rostro desfigurado por el fuego, la figura trágica y doliente - y, sin embargo, ferozmente decidida a luchar - de Arthur, el padre de Christian.

Era sin lugar a dudas el mismo hombre, y aunque no pudiera comprender del todo su motivación, entendía que a su manera era probable que tuviera la razón. Pero Kaiba sabía lo que quería, y por ello estaba seguro de que lo mejor era intentar razonar con ese hombre triste y terco... la vida de todos estaba en juego. La vida de Mokuba, la vida de Yami... las vidas de los seres a quienes más amaba en el mundo.

"Puede ser que sientas lo que dices, pero hay una falla grave en tu lógica. _Todos_ estamos arriesgando la vida aquí; derrotar a la bruja no es una opción, sino una necesidad. Y ya que estamos asumiendo que Yami no puede, porque te estás dirigiendo a mí, entonces soy yo quien debe intentarlo."

"Siempre el faraón de por medio." - algo de rencor tiñó la voz cansada del hombre - "¿Porqué, Seto?"

El joven guardó silencio por unos momentos. Expresar sentimientos no era su fuerte, como tampoco lo era hablar de los mismos; y no lo haría, porque sospechaba que el viejo conocía de sobra la respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de formular. Pensó rápidamente y trató de hallar un argumento que fuera convincente, sin tener que decir las palabras que más le costaban.

"Tú sabes por qué, viejo. Y si lo que dices sentir con respecto a mí es cierto, y no estás sólo tratando de fastidiarme, entonces deberías entender porqué quiero, porqué DEBO arriesgarme. Siempre he luchado por lo que quiero, aun en contra de todo y de todos, en contra de la fatalidad y del mundo mismo; si es necesario que mi vida esté en la línea de fuego, pues que así sea."

Aku no disimuló su sorpresa ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar; permaneció pensativo por unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo, firme pero con cierto dejo de derrota en su voz.

"Lo amas. Siempre lo has hecho, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiar eso." - Kaiba enrojeció hasta las orejas. Una cosa era sentirlo, y otra muy diferente que un extraño se lo echara en cara con tanta claridad y contundencia - "Cuando estaba contigo en la corte no podía entender los extremos a los que llegabas por tu lealtad, y no quería pensar que podía haber algo más... yo siempre respeté y quise a mi hermano Akunamunkano, y le fui fiel como un perro; pero en lo profundo de mi corazón siempre resentí que tuviera todo el poder que yo deseaba para mí y para ti. Las fuerzas oscuras aprovecharon mi debilidad, y fui el causante de la desgracia de mi sobrino y de la tuya propia..."

"Qué tonterías dices. Atem murió, y yo me convertí en faraón. Eso era lo que tú querías, o no?" - dijo el joven con amargura, sin darse cuenta de que admitía que era Seth, que era Christian, que el hombre frente a él le había dado la vida y se la había quitado. La línea que separaba el presente de ese doloroso pasado parecía diluirse por momentos.

"Quería resarcirte por no haber estado allí, por haber sido un mal padre. Quería que fueras poderoso y feliz, pero cuando al fin tuviste el poder no lo querías... tu alma estaba atada a él, y sin él no había sosiego ni felicidad posible para ti. Mi castigo en esta no-muerte, en este continuo vagar sin que mi alma reciba al fin el juicio clemente de la pluma de Maat, ha sido saber que tu alma también vagaba buscándolo a él, y que al reencarnar vivías sin vivir. Que nunca has podido ser feliz."

"Lo odias porque de él depende mi vida, porque sabes que él _es_ mi vida;" - dijo de pronto con convicción, apretando los puños de nuevo, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no lanzarse sobre el viejo - "lo odias, y a pesar de ello aún hoy le sirves. ¿O es que acaso tratas de permanecer a su lado para hacerle daño?"

"No podría," - repuso simplemente - "con eso sólo conseguiría hacerte más daño del que ya te he hecho. Sólo quiero salvar tu vida."

"Pues su vida es tan importante como la mía; es más importante para mí, aunque eso te moleste. Por eso me dirás lo que necesito saber."

"¿Aunque el precio que pagues por él sea tu propia vida?"

"Puedo ser un cobarde para muchas cosas, pero no lo soy para proteger lo que en verdad valoro; prefiero correr el riesgo. Creo, _sé_, que es mejor tratar de proteger lo que amo antes que quedarme cruzado de brazos y dejar que se me escape como agua entre los dedos. Y te informo que no pienso morir; quiero vivir para sentir lo que siento ahora cada día, para saber que lo que más me importa está a salvo."

"Eso es más que suficiente para mí." - de pronto pareció años más viejo, como si el peso de centurias hubiera caído sobre él - "Que quieras vivir. Eso garantiza que lucharás por lo que quieres... no más sacrificios inútiles."

"¿Me dirás cómo derrotar a la bruja?"

"Te mostraré lo que puedes hacer para lograrlo. No puedo hacer más."

* * *

Yami despertó tarde, irritado porque ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, una _mala_ costumbre. La luz que entraba por las rendijas entre las gruesas cortinas oscuras era ya la de la tarde cuando al fin se levantó y se duchó.

Había pasado mala noche, y era culpa de Kaiba. A pesar de que el joven lo había bloqueado conscientemente, el faraón había podido percibir que estaba despierto e inquieto, preocupado; y en la madrugada, extenuado. A ratos, entre la preocupación, lo sentía irritado; en una ocasión estuvo a punto de levantarse y salir a buscarle, porque el bloqueo entre ellos desapareció de pronto y sintió que su energía disminuía. ¿Qué podía haber estado haciendo Kaiba hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada, que lo había inquietado y agotado a tal extremo?

Fuera lo que fuera, había logrado mantener a Yami despierto durante horas, hasta que se quedó dormido faltando poco para el amanecer, cuando al fin Kaiba descansó. Y ahora, de nuevo despierto, seguía bloqueándolo a tal punto que el faraón no se atrevía a comunicarse con él mentalmente, tratando de evitar que acabaran enzarzándose en alguna discusión estúpida... de la que a buen seguro no iba a extraer ninguna información útil. Conocía bien a Kaiba y no se hacía ilusiones de que dejara atrás en algún momento la necedad que lo caracterizaba.

Se había vestido y se disponía a salir a buscar algo de comer, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Ishizu, envuelta en una fastuosa túnica amarilla y luciendo demasiado luminosa y animada para el malhumorado talante de su faraón.

"¿Desea almorzar, su Majestad? Puedo hacerle traer la comida, o puede comer con nosotros si lo desea..."

"¿Está Seto en la casa?" - preguntó sin preámbulos, y sin responder a la interrogante de la sacerdotisa.

"Pues... no. Salió a eso de las diez; iba a trabajar, según creo."

Suspiró y le indicó a la mujer que comería con ellos en el comedor; al llegar allí se dio cuenta de que los comensales eran sólo él, Ishizu y Shadi. Mokuba debía de estar en la escuela y Yugi en la universidad. Comió sin apetito - aún seguía molesto - pero lo suficiente como para recuperar sus energías; jugueteaba ya con la cucharita en su plato de postre cuando Ishizu le dirigió de nuevo la palabra.

"Majestad... se encuentra bien?" - sonaba algo preocupada.

"¿Porqué?" - preguntó rápidamente, mirándola con suspicacia.

"Parece algo cansado, y molesto..."

"Todo es culpa de Kaiba, te lo aseguro." - dijo, ceñudo, y se sobresaltó al ver que los ojos de la sacerdotisa se abrían como platos, antes de que apartara la mirada y sus mejillas de pronto se sonrojaran. Yami alcanzó a suponer lo que estaba pensando y le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos - "¡No es nada de eso, Ishizu! Pasé la mitad de la noche en vela porque podía percibir su intranquilidad, aunque me estaba bloqueando. Por casualidad alguno de ustedes sabe dónde estaba y qué andaba haciendo a esas horas?"

"Majestad, con todo respeto, yo sí necesito dormir." - zumbó la mujer, ahora vagamente divertida - "Si Kaiba andaba por ahí de madrugada, puede estar seguro de que no me enteré."

Yami arrugó la nariz pero no dijo nada, a pesar de que notó el levísimo fruncimiento de las cejas del silencioso Shadi antes de que éste se retirara del comedor. A lo mejor sabía algo. En fin, suponía que el mismo Seto le diría lo que había pasado, más temprano que tarde.

"¿Cómo están Odion y Tea?" - preguntó, cambiando el tema.

"Siguen igual." - repuso Ishizu con un suspiro.

"¿Y Marik?"

"Ahora duerme." - la expresión de su rostro se dulcificó al referirse a su hermano - "Ha despertado algunas veces, ha comido y todos sus signos están normales. No tengo palabras para agradecerle lo que ha hecho por él, Majestad... ha corrido un gran riesgo para salvarle."

"No tienes nada que agradecer... después de todo, lo que está sucediendo es en gran parte mi culpa. Esa mujer no los perseguiría si ustedes no me siguieran. Desearía pudiera ayudar a Tea y a Odion de la misma forma en la que ayudé a tu hermano, pero... siento que no será posible." - dijo con tristeza.

Era cierto. De alguna forma sabía que ni aun con todas las energías de las que disponía podría salvar el alma de Tea, que parecía estar irremediablemente perdida en las sombras; ni la de Odion, que se encontraba más allá de su alcance. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido devolver a Marik la conciencia y la salud. Aunque sus poderes parecían regresar y ganar en fuerzas con cada día que pasaba, no era suficiente; la única esperanza que tenían era que al derrotar a la bruja, sus almas pudieran ser liberadas.

"No se culpe, Majestad." - la voz suave de la sacerdotisa lo sacó de sus pensamientos - "Nosotros lo seguiríamos fueran cuales fueren las circunstancias, lo hemos hecho durante tres mil años y lo seguiremos haciendo, hasta que deje de necesitarnos. Esto es obra de la fatalidad y de la maldad de esa mujer, que no parece tener fin."

"¡Hola a todos! Me muero de hambre." - Mokuba hizo su aparición en el comedor, luciendo algo cansado, pero también demasiado animado ante los ojos irritados de Yami. Ishizu, consciente de su papel de anfitriona, hizo ademán de levantarse de la mesa con la intención de ir a dar instrucciones a la servidumbre, pero el chico la detuvo - "No te apures por mi causa, eh? Ya he pasado por la cocina y me prometieron traerme algo en unos minutos."

"No tenías que molestarte..."

"No soy el típico ricachón mimado, Ishizu, aunque a veces me haya portado como uno." - dijo con firmeza, dejándose caer en la silla justo frente a Yami - "Nuestro padre adoptivo se encargó de que el vivir en una casa enorme y tener sirvientes no significara nada para nosotros. Así que muchas gracias, pero si puedo hacer las cosas por mí mismo las haré."

La sacerdotisa, que al principio había puesto cara de sorpresa, sonrió; era el típico efecto que provocaba Mokuba Kaiba en la gente, completamente opuesto al que provocaba su hermano. Su diversión se vio interrumpida por la entrada de un sirviente, que se acercó y le susurró discretamente algo al oído; tras escucharle atentamente, se disculpó con su faraón y con el adolescente aduciendo que tenía que resolver un problema doméstico, y abandonó el comedor.

Yami, dándose cuenta de que estaba a solas con el hermano de Seto - una ocurrencia bastante rara - , dejó la cucharita sobre el plato y miró al chico con fijeza.

Mokuba nunca se había pronunciado - al menos no en su presencia - sobre la relación que ahora existía entre él y Seto; y Yami sabía perfectamente lo importante que era lo que el muchacho pensaba al respecto. Estaba seguro de que si Mokuba no hubiera aprobado su relación en primer lugar, Seto no habría consentido en iniciar algo con él, aunque eso le hiciera daño. Su hermano menor era lo más importante en la vida del joven, y eso era algo contra lo que Yami no quería ni podía luchar.

Aprovechando la ocasión, decidió despejar sus dudas de una vez y por todas.

"¿Apruebas mi relación con tu hermano, Mokuba?"

"¿Eh? A santo de qué me preguntas eso?"

"Tu opinión es importante."

"Pues... si le hicieras daño, yo sería capaz de arrancarte la piel a tiras. Pero mientras lo hagas feliz, por mí no hay problema." - dijo el jovencito encogiéndose de hombros. La conversación cesó cuando una de las criadas entró al comedor, y el silencio duró mientras ella estuvo presente, sirviendo la comida de Mokuba.

"¿Crees que yo lo hago feliz?"

"Conozco a mi hermano. Nunca ha tenido muchos motivos para sonreír, y ahora de pronto hasta sonríe sin ninguna razón aparente; eso es por completo obra tuya, y te lo agradezco. Si él es feliz, pues yo también lo soy." - el chico le dirigió una mirada claramente maliciosa - "No te niego que siempre tuve esperanzas de que llegaría una linda chica a su vida, que se querrían y serían felices, etcétera, pero..."

"Lo hubieras preferido?"

"Es lo que me imaginaba cuando era niño... no tiene nada que ver con la realidad. Todo esto me pareció la mar de raro e incómodo al principio, pero ya me hice a la idea de que sólo el estar juntos los hace felices y eso es más que suficiente... ahora todo lo que quiero es que todo este asunto con la bruja acabe de una buena vez, para que nuestras vidas vuelvan a la normalidad." - rió entre dientes - "Cielos, ya me imagino el escándalo que se armará en los medios cuando su relación se haga pública!"

"Eso me preocupa un poco... por la empresa, por la gente, por ti." - frunció el ceño, pensativo.

"Pues ya ves que te preocupas por nada. A mí me parece fantástico, la gente me importa un bledo, y Kaiba Corp es sólida y sus productos ya no están dirigidos solamente al público infantil y juvenil; no pueden ni siquiera alegar que la vida privada de su presidente sea un mal ejemplo. A lo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte es a que la prensa te siga a todas partes..."

_Si es que logramos vivir lo suficiente como para que eso suceda_, pensó Yami, sintiéndose inusualmente lúgubre.

En ese momento Yugi entró y los saludó alegremente, sentándose junto a Mokuba, y la conversación se hizo general. Yami se distrajo un poco hasta que escuchó mencionar a Seto; sólo entonces volvió a concentrarse en lo que hablaban.

"... como Kaiba-kun, que siempre se burlaba del corazón de las cartas, pero era uno de los duelistas más en sintonía con su baraja... con sus dragones. Una vez dijo que el Ojos Azules era su corazón y su alma. Puede que nunca lo haya admitido, pero lo sabía; siempre lo supo. Y yo también."

"Pues yo lo supe desde que estábamos en el orfanato," - dijo Mokuba, animado, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de una parte de sus vidas que los presentes desconocían y de la que su hermano no hablaba jamás - "siempre tuvo afinidad con el Ojos Azules. No teníamos una baraja, pero yo sabía que era su carta favorita. Una vez se la dibujé, y él dijo que la atesoraría y que un día tendría una de verdad."

"¿La pasaron muy mal allí?" - preguntó Yugi de pronto, sus enormes ojos amatista preocupados y curiosos; sus palabras reflejaban lo que Yami quería y no se atrevía a preguntar. El chico no pareció ofenderse ni molestarse ante la intempestiva pregunta.

"Pues... yo era muy pequeño y sólo recuerdo que los demás chicos se metían conmigo por mi cabello. Pero mi hermano me defendía, y por eso siempre se peleaba con casi todos. Estuvimos allí hasta que Gozaburo nos llevó, y Seto me protegió para que no sintiera miedo; sé que lo pagó muy cara mi tranquilidad, aunque nunca habla de eso y quizás nunca lo haga en mi presencia." - los ojos azulgrises se ensombrecieron.

Yami había visto las marcas que el látigo había dejado en el cuerpo de Seto, y entendía su silencio respecto a lo que había sufrido a manos de Gozaburo Kaiba. Si Mokuba llegaba a conocer la extensión del sacrificio que su hermano había hecho por él y por su ambición de ser independientes, se horrorizaría.

Cuando al fin volvió a retirarse a su habitación, Yami pensó que Seto debía de estar muy satisfecho y orgulloso, porque todos los sacrificios que un día había hecho, rendían magníficos frutos en su hermano.

* * *

A pesar de la noche agotadora que había pasado, el día de trabajo no se le estaba haciendo demasiado pesado a Kaiba. Las pruebas a las que lo había sometido el doctor Aku habían sido extenuantes y en algún momento más que irritantes - de todos era sabido que no se le daba bien eso de seguir instrucciones -, pero al fin y al cabo también habían resultado satisfactorias. Quizás en este preciso momento carecía de la energía suficiente para emprender la búsqueda y enfrentamiento definitivo con la bruja, pero no dudaba de que pronto estaría en las condiciones óptimas para lograrlo.

_No la busques. Ella te llamará, o simplemente vendrá a ti._

Las palabras de Aku no le habían sentado demasiado bien; hubiera preferido lanzarse a cazar a Merit como si se tratara de un animal salvaje, antes que esperar como manso corderito a que ella viniera a atacarles. Podía causar algún daño a Yami o a Mokuba, y posiblemente él no llegaría a tiempo para intentar impedirlo...

Pero el viejo le había dicho con toda claridad que intentar localizarla sería un desperdicio de tiempo y energías. Merit era un espíritu que podía materializarse a voluntad y por ello su poder era inmenso, como también lo era la habilidad para desvanecerse sin dejar más huellas que los cadáveres de sus esclavos mentales.

En algún momento se había sentido lo suficientemente cómodo en presencia del viejo como para comentarle la interpretación que el profesor Hawkins había hecho de parte de los signos grabados en el medallón de arcilla. Aku había fruncido el ceño y comentado, simplemente, que eso podía ser un problema en el caso de que la inscripción se refiriera a la forma de derrotar a la bruja y no a la forma en que ésta controlaba a sus esclavos. Kaiba podría, en un supuesto, tener que sacrificar la vida de alguien más o la suya propia.

Él no quería morir. Y tampoco tomar la vida de nadie.

Se quedó mirando sin ver el monitor frente a él durante algunos minutos, pensando en la magnitud de lo que se le venía encima. Tenía que calcular todas las posibilidades, prever todos los posibles escenarios, incluso aquél en el que menos quería pensar. Tan absorto estaba, que apenas se dio cuenta de la pequeña ventanita que se había abierto en una esquina del monitor, indicando otra petición de videoconferencia... qué casualidad, justamente acababa de pensar en los descubrimientos que el viejo Hawkins había hecho, y seguramente su nieta iba a comunicarle algo más que quizás podría serles de utilidad.

Tan pronto como el rostro de la chica apareció en pantalla, Kaiba se dio cuenta de que algo estaba muy mal. Y era que apenas quedaba rastro de la atrevida y confiada adolescente con la que había hablado la primera vez... Rebecca Hawkins estaba tan pálida que las pecas resaltaban aún más en su rostro, los ojos verde-azules tras las excéntricas gafas se veían enrojecidos, atestiguando que había llorado, y parecía tan asustada como un animalito acorralado en una trampa.

Tardó tanto en hablar que Kaiba, un poco irritado y bastante alarmado, tuvo que tomar la iniciativa.

"¿Qué ha pasado, niña? Habla de una vez!"

"Mi... mi abuelo ha muerto." - la voz de la muchacha se quebró en la última palabra. El joven la miró de hito en hito, sorprendido.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Hará una media hora..." - se estremeció y pareció encogerse por momentos.

"¿Cómo pasó...?"

"Ha sido un paro respiratorio por un problema cerebral, eso ha dicho el doctor. Yo... yo no sabía qué hacer."

"Y decidiste llamarme."

"Kaiba, estoy sola y tengo miedo. No sabía a quién acudir."

"¿...y tus padres?"

"Mi abuelo era la única..." - tragó con fuerza - "la única familia que me quedaba. Su testamento no especifica nada sobre mi tutela, no tengo suficiente dinero, sólo tengo quince años y no puedo solicitar la emancipación. Si no consigo pronto una salida, el Estado se encargará de enviarme a un orfanato o con una familia de acogida. Tengo mucho miedo." - la voz se le quebró de nuevo y bajó la mirada, estaba demasiado afectada.

Kaiba ya se había acostumbrado en los últimos días a pensar más rápido y a dejarse llevar instintivamente por los impulsos. Si podía ayudarle en algo, lo haría.

"Mírame." - la chica levantó los ojos húmedos hacia él - "Voy a ayudarte. ¿Estás dispuesta a hacer lo que yo te diga?"

"Sí." - repuso sin vacilar.

"¿Quién sabe que el profesor ha muerto?"

"Sólo el doctor que lo estuvo atendiendo. No tiene muchos amigos, sólo un par de colegas de la universidad con los que se ha mantenido en contacto, y..."

"Solomon Moto," - finalizó Kaiba, pensativo - "no hagas nada más, ni llames a nadie. En media hora mi abogado en América te llamará y te dirá qué debes hacer."

"Te lo agradezco." - dijo la rubia con sinceridad.

"No lo hagas. Aún no sabes lo que voy a hacer."

"No, pero sé que me vas a ayudar. Hay mucha nobleza bajo toda esa necedad." - a pesar de su palidez y de las lágrimas contenidas, la chica logró sonreír un poco.

"No hagas que me arrepienta, mocosa insolente. Haz lo que te he dicho."

Sin más, finalizó la videoconferencia y se comunicó de inmediato con el abogado que manejaba sus asuntos privados y de negocios en América, con quien sostuvo una larga conversación. Para cuando terminó de hablar, ya estaban decididos y en marcha los trámites legales - y otros no tanto, incluyendo forja de documentos - para traer a Rebecca Hawkins al Japón y ponerla bajo la custodia de Solomon Moto. No dudaba que el viejo, cuya blandura de corazón era casi legendaria, y Yugi - que era más bueno que el pan - estarían más que encantados de ayudar a la jovencita.

Él, por su parte, no estaba muy seguro del porqué había decidido ayudarla. Quizás porque le recordaba mucho a sí mismo... era una jovencita sin lugar a dudas brillante, un genio informático en ciernes, y se había quedado sola en el mundo; tan vulnerable como se había quedado él a los ocho años. No se imaginaba lo que podía llegar a pasarle si ingresaba a un orfanato, o si la enviaban a una casa de acogida y se tropezaba con gente inescrupulosa; el riesgo que podía correr era enorme, y no lo merecía.

Cuando llegó a la casona ya era de noche, y le sorprendió no tropezarse con nadie en el camino a su habitación; no había ningún curioso a la vista, salvo los guardias que estaban por todas partes y que aparentemente habían doblado en número. Se metió de inmediato al cuarto de baño para darse una larga y bien merecida ducha que le sacudiera un poco el cansancio.

Le extrañaba un poco que Yami no hubiera intentado comunicarse con él a pesar del bloqueo consciente que había mantenido toda la noche y parte del día; pero se figuraba que el faraón probablemente trataba de evitar una pelea, cosa muy prudente de su parte. De todos modos, si lo conocía bien, y dado que eran más parecidos que diferentes en cuanto al carácter, sabía que Yami debía de estar ansioso, irritado y preocupado. Pero, sobre todo, _muy_ irritado...

Una oleada de afecto, mezclado con puro deseo, lo invadió. Trató de resistirse a la tentación, pero no lo había visto en todo el día y necesitaba de su presencia; no había dejado de pensar en él, e incluso se había detenido en el camino de regreso para buscar ciertas... cosas que ambos podían necesitar en algún momento. Había sido algo un tanto embarazoso entrar a la tienda y seleccionar lo que necesitaba, porque para alguien como él no había modo ni manera de pasar desapercibido y la gente ciertamente lo reconocía y murmuraba a sus espaldas; la peor parte fue pagar sus compras ante la mirada entre admirativa y curiosa de la cajera, luchando por no sonrojarse y no reaccionar con ira ante el predicamento en que se hallaba.

Sin pensarlo más se echó encima lo primero que sacó del armario y salió al pasillo, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación de Yami. Llamó una vez y no obtuvo respuesta, así que al llamar una segunda vez con el mismo resultado, simplemente abrió la puerta y entró.

El faraón estaba en el sillón junto a la ventana, con un libro olvidado en su regazo y una expresión de absoluto fastidio e irritación en su rostro; la habitación estaba iluminada sólo por la luz de la lámpara junto al sillón y otra que se hallaba encendida junto a la cama. Cuando Kaiba entró ni siquiera lo miró, prefiriendo ignorarlo ostensiblemente en favor de mirar a través de la ventana... al paisaje que en ese momento no se distinguía en la oscuridad. Seto Kaiba sabía que no podría, en todos los días de su vida, llegar a comprender cómo y porqué Yami se las arreglaba para hacerlo sentir a la vez divertido y excitado por el simple expediente de actuar como un infante berrinchudo...

Se sentó en el sillón frente a él, muy cerca, sintiendo cómo una sonrisa totalmente involuntaria asomaba a sus labios.

"Nunca entenderé porqué me divierte y me excita tanto verte en pleno berrinche." - dijo de pronto, dando voz a sus pensamientos.

"Porque eres un necio," - repuso el faraón sin mirarle - "y puede que ya no sea faraón, Kaiba, pero sigo teniendo dignidad y definitivamente _no_ hago berrinches."

"Claro que sí. Estás furioso porque te bloqueé anoche, y porque no vine a verte en todo el día..." - le dirigió una mirada oblicua, entre divertida y amoscada - "además, de pronto soy 'Kaiba' para ti otra vez. Y todavía tienes los santos riñones de decir que no estás haciendo un berrinche..."

"¿Dónde estabas anoche, y qué estabas haciendo?" - le interrumpió, mirándole al fin, con una expresión cuidadosamente neutra.

"Estaba aquí mismo, en esta casa... descubriendo algunas cosas acerca de mí mismo."

"¿Con quién?"

"¿Estás celoso otra vez?"

"No tengo porqué estarlo, creo yo. Sólo responde a mi pregunta."

"Con alguien que quiere lo mejor de mí y para mí." - repuso, deliberadamente vago, tratando de ocultar su diversión. Yami estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia: sus orejas enrojecieron, sus ojos centellearon y su ceño se frunció profundamente.

"Kaiba," - dijo luego de unos segundos, en un tono peligrosamente controlado - "deja ya de jugar conmigo y responde!"

"Estaba con el fulano doctor Aku, pequeño idiota. ¿Sabes que dice que es mi padre?" - se puso de pie, avanzó hacia él y atrapó una de las manos morenas, tirando de Yami con fuerza hasta que cayó en sus brazos. Entonces simplemente lo cargó hasta la cama y lo lanzó sobre ella como si fuera un fardo, echándosele encima de inmediato, separándole las rodillas y aposentándose entre sus piernas como si ése fuera su justo lugar.

El joven se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia alguna, limitándose a enroscar sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Kaiba, atrapándolo efectivamente, sus párpados entornados y su actitud francamente seductora.

"Tu padre, eh? El espíritu encarnado del sacerdote Akunadin... veo que querías ponerme de mal humor. Te excita provocarme y te diviertes haciéndome rabiar..." - murmuró roncamente.

"¿Y qué? Estoy seguro de que te pasa exactamente lo mismo conmigo."

Un instante después sus alientos se mezclaron y sus bocas se encontraron en un beso ardiente, mojado y profundo, sus lenguas trabándose desesperadamente en una lucha por la dominación, por el placer. Sus cuerpos ya se movían el uno contra el otro en una exquisita y errática danza, el uno sintiendo la obvia excitación del otro y disfrutando de la cercanía que habían anhelado todo el día.

Kaiba quería hundirse en el cuerpo de Yami, perderse en su alma, arder en sus llamas; su hambre de él crecía cada día más y más, y sabía que nunca tendría suficiente. Se separó de él por unos momentos para tirar frenéticamente de la ropa del faraón y de la suya propia, y ni el sonido de telas rasgándose y de los botones cayendo al suelo lo distrajo de la tarea que acometía casi con desesperación. Los ajustados pantalones que Yami llevaba siguieron el camino de la destrozada camisa con algo de dificultad, y Kaiba pudo ver la mirada entre divertida e irritada que el otro le dirigía, aunque ya jadeaba.

"Desde la primera vez," - mordisqueó la piel de su pecho, bajando por su abdomen mientras sus manos deslizaban la pequeña prenda negra que se interponía entre él y la desnudez de Yami - "he querido saber... quién diablos... quién te compró ropa interior. Porque no creo que esto..." - mordisco, beso - "lo hayas escogido tú..."

"M-Mai. Fue Mai." - respondió el joven moreno en un gemido. Kaiba mordió con fuerza la delicada piel en la cara interna de uno de sus muslos, en clara retaliación, provocando un pequeño espasmo que agitó el cuerpo debajo del suyo.

"¿La modelaste para ella?" - preguntó, sus labios rozando ya la carne turgente entre las piernas del otro, su lengua danzando alrededor de la sensible punta.

"N-no... ella sólo la... la escogió y me la dio... ah!" - otro gemido ahogado, y sin pensarlo más Kaiba simplemente lo tomó en su boca. Si Yami había podido hacerle sentir aquel intenso placer sin ninguna experiencia previa, basándose sólo en lo que en algún momento le habían hecho a él, Kaiba estaba seguro de que podía hacer lo mismo. Y mucho mejor.

El espíritu de competencia entre ellos jamás desaparecería, por lo visto. Y en este caso, era una circunstancia afortunada...

Yami gritó, sus caderas elevándose de la cama por la intensa succión a pesar de la presión de una de las manos de Kaiba. Los gemidos, quejidos y jadeos que brotaban de su boca eran la más hermosa melodía en sus oídos, y el joven quería probar mil cosas, mil caricias que lo llevaran a conocer todos los sonidos diferentes que podía arrancar de la garganta del faraón. Dominó el reflejo para no ahogarse, sintiendo la erección trémula y caliente contra su lengua, profunda en su boca; sus dedos acariciaron y sopesaron los testículos suaves y tensos, sin que su boca detuviera su lento movimiento arriba y abajo en la carne de Yami.

Apenas podía creer que lo que estaba viviendo fuera real, que tenía entre sus brazos al hombre más erótico e indomable que jamás hubiera conocido; el hombre al que siempre había amado aún sin saberlo, el hombre al que amaba con una pasión tan intensa que era casi dolor. Y quería más, mucho más. Quería poseerlo, hacerle el amor, que ese acto fuera una afirmación de vida entre ellos, un compromiso.

Por eso se detuvo, intuyendo que si continuaba Yami no iba a durar mucho más y quería, necesitaba que alcanzaran el máximo placer juntos. Trató de ignorar el gruñido de protesta de su pareja cuando se incorporó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin pretensión y sin pausa, rápida y eficientemente, hasta que estuvo tan completamente desnudo como el hombre que le esperaba en el lecho con los ojos entornados y relucientes de deseo. Por costumbre, en lugar de lanzar la ropa donde cayera como había hecho con la del otro, dobló la suya sumariamente y la dejó sobre una silla; no sin antes extraer del bolsillo de los pantalones parte de sus compras.

Yami enarcó las cejas al ver el preservativo en su llamativo empaque, y Kaiba supuso vagamente que había visto uno antes y sabía para qué servía. Pero trató de concentrarse en el momento y no en esa clase de pensamientos, porque la idea de que Yugi hubiera podido iniciar su vida sexual con el espíritu del faraón como observador... era demasiado para su cabeza.

"No irás a usar _eso_ conmigo." - la voz imperiosa del joven moreno lo sobresaltó; parecía que la idea no le gustaba, a juzgar por la profundidad de su ceño fruncido.

"Asumo que sabes lo que es. También sabrás que existe lo que llaman sexo seguro." - repuso con algo de irritación, sin poder evitar que la superioridad se colara en su tono.

"Ajá. Y no me importa. Sólo sé que no te vas a poner _eso_ para estar conmigo."

"Yami..."

"Seto Kaiba, vas a ser el primer y último hombre en mi vida. Y yo voy a ser al menos el último en la tuya. Así que tú escoges: o dejas eso o me dejas a mí." - declaró con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos y luciendo increíblemente deseable y poderoso en su excitada desnudez.

"Jodido manipulador," - dejó escapar Kaiba entre dientes, la irritación y la diversión luchando a brazo partido con el deseo en su cuerpo.

"Y cómo te gusta que te manipule. Eres un jodido masoquista. ¡Muévete antes de que me arrepienta y te saque de aquí a patadas!"

Oh. _Oh_. Era muy posible que tuviera toda la razón; y entre sus palabras, su voz y el estímulo visual, Kaiba sintió que iba a enloquecer si no lo poseía pronto. _Ahora_. Por eso le dio la espalda mientras buscaba el tubo de lubricante; debía mantener la mente despejada si quería terminar lo que había empezado con éxito, porque Yami no era un cuerpo al que utilizaría para satisfacer una curiosidad, sino un ser cuyo bienestar estaba antes que el suyo propio en su lista de prioridades. No quería lastimarlo, aunque sabía que no habría manera de evitarle algo de dolor siendo la primera vez.

Se distrajo tanto pensando mientras destapaba el pequeño tubo de plástico y un aroma ligeramente dulce invadía la habitación, que casi experimenta un ataque al corazón cuando volvió a mirar hacia la cama y encontró que Yami se había dado la vuelta y ahora le ofrecía una magnífica vista de su parte trasera, posando a gatas sobre las sábanas, apoyando su cabeza en sus antebrazos. Perdió el aliento, se estremeció y le faltó poco para dejar caer lo que sostenía en las manos... y para no sucumbir en ese mismo instante ante semejante exhibición de perfecta forma física con un toque de desafiante sumisión. Resistirse al impulso de echársele encima y tomarlo sin más, fue un esfuerzo casi imposible que sólo tuvo éxito gracias al apretón doloroso que ejerció de inmediato sobre su propia erección.

Se arrodilló en la cama entre las piernas separadas de Yami, y sus dedos resbaladizos y temblorosos se deslizaron entre las nalgas morenas y tersas, localizando rápidamente la estrecha abertura y masajeándola delicadamente. Luchó por conservar el control a pesar de los desesperados gemidos del otro, dividido entre el dolor y el placer mientras ensanchaba lenta y dedicadamente el estrecho pasaje, sintiendo los músculos contraerse y expandirse alrededor de sus dedos. Los muslos morenos estaban muy separados y las esbeltas caderas se estremecían con cada espasmo, mientras que el esfuerzo era evidente en los músculos temblorosos de sus brazos y en sus manos hechas garras, aferradas a las sábanas.

La orgullosa cabeza tricolor se irguió, y aunque no podía ver su cara, Kaiba sabía que estaba transfigurada por la tremenda carga de emociones y sensaciones.

"Ya basta... ahora, Seto. ¡Ahora!" - la última palabra fue prácticamente un rugido... no era una súplica, sino una orden que Seto Kaiba estaba más que dispuesto a obedecer. Pero a pesar del deseo que nublaba su mente, sintió miedo. Temía lastimarlo.

"Estás seguro... de que quieres esto?" - preguntó con voz ahogada, decidido a retirarse a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba casi por completo fuera de control.

Aparentemente más allá de las palabras, Yami se limitó a mover sus caderas en un gesto abiertamente provocativo, en un ofrecimiento que nadie hubiera sido capaz de rechazar. Desesperado, Kaiba buscó de nuevo el tubo de plástico que había dejado caer entre las sábanas y derramó el resto del líquido en la palma de su mano, gruñendo ante la indescriptible sensación de placer al aplicar la lubricación en su miembro. Su mano resbaladiza acarició la parte baja de la espalda de Yami, sus nalgas y sus muslos, mientras se amoldaba lentamente contra el cuerpo pequeño y compacto, apoyando su mano libre contra la cama para no aplastarlo.

Posicionó su miembro entre las nalgas tensas y presionó hacia delante lenta, muy lentamente. Yami gimió de dolor sin poderlo evitar, su cuerpo rebelándose de pronto ante la intrusión y apretándose tanto que impedía a Seto avanzar.

"Estoy haciéndote daño. Mejor será que..." - murmuró entre dientes.

"N-no. ¡No! Sólo... sólo espera un momento," - Yami se quedó muy quieto durante unos instantes, aspirando con fuerza y forzando su cuerpo a relajarse. Fue apenas cosa de un minuto o algo así, pero para Kaiba transcurrió una eternidad de frustración y preocupación antes de que la voz ronca se escuchara de nuevo - "Ahora..."

Kaiba presionó de nuevo hacia delante, gimiendo ahora por el más puro placer; creyendo que moría al sentir cómo su miembro lubricado se deslizaba dentro de Yami, que ahora relajado lo acogía en su cálida estrechez. El estar dentro de él era sentir cada una de las sensaciones que recorrían el cuerpo moreno como si fueran las suyas propias: su excitación había disminuido por el dolor de la penetración y transpiraba profusamente, y mientras Kaiba se estremecía por el intenso deleite, él luchaba por no tensarse y soportaba estoicamente la invasión.

Eso no era aceptable, ni justo. Por eso la mano que sujetaba su cadera resbaló hasta sus muslos, buscando entre ellos el miembro ahora sólo a medias erecto y apretando la carne trémula, estimulándola, esforzándose por devolver el placer que estaba recibiendo sólo con sentirse dentro de él. Percibió la súbita tensión de Yami antes de que su cuerpo cediera por completo y le permitiera hundirse totalmente en él, haciéndolo gemir. Permanecieron así por un tiempo indefinido, ajustándose y adaptándose el uno al otro, sintiéndose profundamente en cuerpo y mente.

Yami dejó escapar un leve sollozo antes de mover sus caderas de nuevo, apretándose contra él; él respondió empujando con fuerza antes de retirarse sólo un poco y volver a embestir, hasta establecer un ritmo lento y suave. Su mano resbaladiza llevaba el mismo compás, devolviendo al joven moreno la excitación perdida; y con cada embestida cambiaba levemente de posición, buscando una y otra vez el punto exacto del placer. Cuando al fin lo encontró - el grito de Yami y los espasmos en su cuerpo fueron una indicación más que clara - sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y forzados, golpeando repetidamente y arrancando nuevos sonidos de la garganta de su amante. En respuesta a su repentino despliegue de fuerza, aquellos poderosos músculos lo apretaron rítmicamente, llevándolo a perder al fin cualquier semblanza de control.

"¡Más!" - ahora sí que era una petición aunque el cuerpo de Yami, más que pedir, exigía con la autoridad de un tirano, ondulando debajo del suyo.

Su voz era ronca, desigual y casi dolorosa en los oídos del joven, pero el toque de aquella mente volátil en la suya era una caricia, derribando barreras mientras sus cuerpos y sus mentes se entrelazaban y se fundían. El placer físico y espiritual crecía y crecía hasta el punto de lo insoportable y era uno solo para los dos, el poseedor y el poseído experimentando las sensaciones del otro con la misma intensidad de las propias, como fuego ardiente en sus nervios, como lava recorriendo sus venas.

Kaiba podía sentir el placer creciendo dentro de él, su abdomen tensándose más y más con cada embestida; pero entonces vio las manos de Yami tirar de las sábanas hasta casi romperlas, y sus caderas moverse con desesperación entre la dureza de su miembro y los hábiles movimientos de su mano. Cuando el cuerpo moreno se arqueó violentamente contra el suyo y su nombre escapó en un grito de la garganta del faraón, al tiempo que un líquido caliente se derramaba sobre la mano de Kaiba... ese momento fue demasiado.

"Yami... Yami... Yami..." - gimió una y otra vez, embistiéndolo frenéticamente hasta alcanzar su propio clímax, mordisqueando su cuello mientras temblaba y jadeaba en dulces espasmos.

Recuperó pronto la suficiente presencia de ánimo para dejarse caer junto a Yami en lugar de aplastarlo simplemente con su peso, mientras su respiración y los latidos de su corazón volvían lentamente a la normalidad. Acarició la espalda morena y mojada y los ojos de color granate se abrieron lentamente y lo miraron, una mirada lánguida y satisfecha que provocó un estremecimiento en su cuerpo a pesar de lo que acababa de suceder y el delicioso cansancio que lo invadía.

"No te duermas..." - le dijo, tratando de que su voz no sonara como un graznido.

"¿Porqué no?"

"Porque tenemos que asearnos y cambiar las sábanas. No podrás dormir en este desastre..."

"Sí que puedo," - dijo Yami con terquedad, sus ojos cerrándose de nuevo.

"Ahora me vas a salir con que te gusta estar sucio."

"No estoy sucio; es que tú eres un maniático. Me siento bien así."

"No te va a gustar cuando empieces a sentirte pegajoso y adolorido. Vamos." - haciendo un esfuerzo, se incorporó de la cama y levantó a Yami en sus brazos como si no pesara nada.

La ducha tibia fue una oportunidad más para adorar el cuerpo firme y complaciente que se dejaba hacer, pero también fue un nuevo reto para su capacidad de controlarse. No podían hacerlo otra vez; no tan pronto.

Su manía de limpieza sólo estuvo satisfecha cuando, estando ambos ya limpios y secos, depositó a un soñoliento Yami de nuevo en la cama ya hecha con sábanas frescas que había sacado del armario y se acostó a su lado, cubriéndolo a medias con la manta. Era hermoso verlo así, con un brazo doblado bajo su mejilla como una almohada extra, los labios entreabiertos y curvados en una leve sonrisa, su pecho desnudo moviéndose lentamente con el ritmo calmado de su respiración. La manta dejaba al descubierto parte de su espalda y la curva de una cadera, un paisaje bronceado, bello y casi surreal a la luz suave de la lámpara junto a la cama.

La urgencia de tocarlo era desesperante, y sin contenerse más Kaiba lo rodeó con un brazo, dispuesto a descansar a su lado como lo había hecho en aquella posada en Egipto... pero ahora eran amantes de verdad, todo era como debía ser y ahora ya no existían más obstáculos entre ellos.

Excepto Merit.

Pero no pensaría en ella esta noche. Lo haría cuando llegara la mañana, porque esta noche era sagrada.

Una sensación extraña y desagradable sacudió su cuerpo, despertándolo del sueño reparador en el que había estado sumido. Al mirar hacia la ventana abierta, vio que aún no amanecía; el reloj de pulsera que había dejado sobre la mesita en la que reposaba la lámpara indicaba que eran las cinco de la madrugada. Había dormido varias horas y se sentía descansado, pero la extraña sensación que acababa de experimentar le inquietaba.

En sus brazos, Yami dormía profundamente; de cuando en cuando emitía un ligero ronquido, y Kaiba no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharle.

La sensación desagradable se repitió, y entonces sucedió lo que en el fondo esperaba y temía: la voz de Merit resonó en su cabeza como un heraldo de malas nuevas.

_- Eres feliz en este momento, verdad, Seth?_ - como siempre, el tono estaba cargado de malicia y de odio.

_- ¿Qué quieres?_ - preguntó directamente, sin contestarle y sin caer en la abierta provocación.

_- Pronto morirás, Seth. Morirás y ya no podrás sentir esa felicidad..._

_- Habla claro, bruja. _- repuso con irritación - _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_- Lo sabrás cuando te vea, al amanecer._

_- ¿Dónde?_

_Sabrás dónde encontrarme cuando estés listo para morir..._

* * *

**N.A.:** Sowwy, chicos... entre el trabajo y la nueva rutina a la que he tenido que adaptarme ando como unos zorros y francamente no me quedan ganas ni energías para sentarme frente a la computadora y tipear lo que ya escrito; me está haciendo falta una portátil xD. Habrá quien piense que la intensidad de Aku es exagerada, pero entonces no percibieron la obsesión de Akunadin hacia su hijo y la forma como esa obsesión se tradujo en la búsqueda del poder por cualquier medio para entregárselo. Kaiba ha acudido al rescate de una tierna damisela en apuros, qué tal. No sé qué les haya parecido el smut, pero yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, sobre todo las partes más embarazosas y la manera casi clínica y seca en la que Kaiba lo aborda todo, al menos hasta que pierde la cabeza; y del bossy!Yami en la cama, ni hablar xDDD. Por favor, no hagan caso de las loqueras de estos dos y practiquen sexo seguro...

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Doi Hachan - Lena_ (ellos lo merecen xD. Gracias!), _Rya Reil Miyu _(se están conociendo íntimamente, son personas que no tienen mucha experiencia, y la resistencia prolongada en esa situación y con sus condiciones sería un mito xD. Gracias a todos tus yo!), _Fairy Luna _(jaja, pero es que tengo que advertirlo para que no caigan los sensibles. Cof, cof... encima del otro, niña, fue obvio. Bueno, ni creo que los tenga porque el centro es SxY y ya le falta poco a esto), _Yuu Kleiyu_ (te creo xD. Gracias mil!), _Dark Ayume_ (A Mokuba le gusta fregar, pero conoce sus límites. Ya pasó lo peor, gracias)_, Mikael Mudou_ (encantada de saber que lo que escribo tiene el efecto deseado. Gracias a ti!), _Undomiel24 _(generalmente tardo entre tanta cosa y el esfuerzo de escribir y modificar hasta que quedo satisfecha... ésa es la parte que más cuesta xD), _Shiroi Tsuki _(en eso andamos igual. Jaja, por eso me he molestado en desarrollarles un poco la personalidad), _Black Tsuki_ (quizás te guste alguno de los otros, son más ligeros. Pues cambié mi dieta, he bajado de peso y el chocolate casi ni lo miro xDD), _Yami Rosenkreuz_ (nada mejor que babear por buenas razones. Y Yugi tiene su lado juguetón, sin dudas), _Kida Luna _(no me digan que ustedes también aman las galletas; yo soy fan sobre todo de las de mantequilla estilo danés, y de las de chocolate oscuro tipo americano xD. Yo creo que soy el monstruo de las galletas... pobre Aku, ya ven que no es un mercenario xD. Siempre se los extraña!), _Nadeshiko_ (esperemos que todo termine lo mejor posible), _Angel Dreico_, _Aya K _(lo sé, te estaba embromando xD. Ya ves las razones de Aku).


	22. Solo ante el peligro

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium" y no deben ser reproducidas sin mi permiso. Si no respetas eso, serás pateado públicamente en la red por ser un asqueroso copión...

* * *

**Capítulo XXII**

**Solo ante el peligro**

_- Sabrás dónde encontrarme cuando estés listo para morir..._

Tan bruscamente como había llegado, la presencia de la bruja se desvaneció de su mente; pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Las últimas palabras de Merit lo habían llenado de un temor casi paralizante, y la impresión de haber sido condenado a muerte por un poder muy superior a cualquiera que hubiera conocido bastó para helarle la sangre.

De pronto estaba aterrorizado como nunca en la vida, pero no por sí mismo. Temía por Yami, por Mokuba, por Yugi...

Seto Kaiba había pasado a ser la primera línea en el frente de batalla, y sólo podía deberse a que Merit, sabiendo lo que existía entre ellos, quería hacer sufrir al faraón antes de acabar con él. Pero claro, para llegar hasta Yami tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver... y no lo haría. No podría, porque Kaiba iba a enfrentarla con todo el poder del que disponía y más; si moría, ciertamente se llevaría a la bruja con él para que no pudiera hacer daño a lo que más amaba.

Ese pensamiento le devolvió el valor - que por momentos había flaqueado en él - y fortaleció su voluntad de evitar por cualquier medio que Yami se enterara de la nueva gravedad de la situación; también le permitió mantener la calma para no alterar a la persona que dormía profundamente a su lado, tan profundamente que la llamarada de rabia y temor que había agitado a Kaiba no había sido suficiente para despertarle. Lo primero era bloquear la conexión entre los dos, y el joven procedió a hacerlo con el mayor cuidado, lentamente y a conciencia.

Le tomó un par de minutos levantarse de la cama, ponerse los pantalones y caminar prácticamente en puntitas de regreso hasta su habitación, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible; allí se vistió sencillamente con un suéter gris, jeans negros y botas. Después de echarse encima del conjunto un sobretodo oscuro para protegerse del frío del amanecer, deslizó el cetro del Milenio en el bolsillo interno del mismo y volvió a la habitación de Yami para asegurarse de que siguiera dormido.

Sintiéndose algo cursi, pero sin poder evitarlo, el joven se acercó a la cama y se inclinó para acariciar una aterciopelada mejilla morena. Las pestañas negras y sedosas aletearon levemente, haciéndole temer por momentos haberle despertado; pero el faraón sólo suspiró brevemente y continuó durmiendo, evidentemente exhausto.

No quería separarse de él.

No quería, y después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, marcharse antes de que el otro despertara era más que una simple descortesía: era una grosería, y estaba seguro de que Yami iba a pensar lo mismo y a ponerle a caldo. El sólo pensar en un faraón furioso reclamándole tamaña falta de respeto lo alteró - y excitó - tanto que le costó un mundo alejarse de la cama silenciosamente y cerrar la puerta tras de sí; entendía que en ese momento su prioridad era enfrentarse a Merit y evitar que pudiera llegar hasta ellos, y en ese sentido era una suerte que la bruja lo hubiera escogido como su primer blanco.

Los guardias apostados en el pasillo y en el vestíbulo - los únicos habitantes de la casa aparte de él mismo que en ese momento no dormían - lo miraron con curiosidad, pero no se atrevieron ni siquiera a hablarle. Y Kaiba no planeaba despertar a nadie, ni siquiera a su chofer que dormía plácidamente echado en uno de los sofás del vestíbulo. Esto era algo que tenía que resolver él solo, sin arriesgar la vida de nadie más.

Él mismo manejó la limosina hasta la mansión Kaiba con el corazón trepidante, lleno de decisión y a la vez de anticipación. Era necesario pasar por allí recogiendo algunos papeles y haciendo algunas llamadas para dejarlo todo arreglado; y una vez que lo hubo hecho volvió a salir, esta vez en su auto favorito, el deportivo plateado que tanto le gustaba a Mokuba. La ruta que tenía ya determinada lo llevó a la ciudad, a la tienda de Solomon Moto, y aunque esperaba tener que echar la puerta abajo para que el viejo saliera porque aún no amanecía, se llevó una sorpresa: el anciano ya estaba afuera de la tienda, barriendo el frente con toda la cachaza de alguien que llevaba toda su vida levantándose antes del alba.

Kaiba no se apeó, se limitó a estacionar con habilidad el auto justo junto al viejo y le tendió un lujoso cartapacio de cuero negro con adornos de plata. Tras mirarlo por un momento con abierta desconfianza - y desconcierto - Solomon lo tomó con algo de vacilación y una pregunta escrita en sus enormes ojazos.

"Anciano. Supongo que no sabes que tu amigo el profesor Hawkins murió ayer." - le espetó sin preámbulos, haciendo que el viejo diera un respingo y lo mirara con incredulidad.

"No puede ser. Hablé con él por teléfono hace sólo un par de días, y..."

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Su nieta se comunicó conmigo ayer para informármelo; muy pocas personas lo saben." - una gran pena se reflejó en la mirada de Solomon, y la manera en la que su rostro pareció envejecer diez años en segundos logró que de pronto Kaiba se sintiera como un ogro malvado. Sobra decir que no era una sensación agradable - "Lo siento," - dijo con rudeza - "pero hay algo importante que quiero que sepas. Tuve que tomar una decisión por ti y asumir que también pensarías que hago lo correcto... Rebecca Hawkins está sola en el mundo, no tiene dinero, tiene mucho miedo y corre el riesgo de ser enviada a un orfanato; me pidió ayuda y pensé que lo mejor sería que tú asumieras su custodia. Siendo un amigo de su abuelo, tienes un buen respaldo para que tu tutela en el testamento que he hecho forjar no sea discutida."

No tuvo ambages en admitir su participación en un delito a todas luces flagrante por buena que fuera la intención, y aunque el anciano pareció sorprendido al escuchar su admisión, no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar.

"Rebecca será más que bienvenida en esta casa. Has tomado la decisión correcta, y te lo agradezco en el nombre de mi amigo."

"Bien, eso cierra el tema; en esa carpeta están algunos papeles relativos al asunto Rebecca, y mi abogado no tardará en contactarte, porque tiene instrucciones de traerla aquí a la brevedad posible. A otra cosa... allí también están unos papeles que debes entregarle a Yugi: algunos son documentos de identidad para Yami, y los otros están relacionados con la tutela de mi hermano hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad... no falta mucho para eso, pero quiero que esté protegido del Consejo Directivo hasta que ese momento llegue. Y por supuesto, para prevenir cualquier problema que pueda presentársele, allí va un original se mi testamento, debidamente certificado."

Ahora sí que los ojos del viejo parecieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

"¡Pero...! Qué...?"

"No preguntes, anciano. Sólo haz lo que te he dicho."

Solomon miró el cartapacio que tenía en las manos como si fuera un animal ponzoñoso que en cualquier momento podía morderle.

"Lo de Rebecca está bien. Por lo de Yami, me alegro mucho. Pero hablas como si fueras a morir pronto, y eso no lo comprendo. Además... Yugi, tutor de Mokuba?"

"Porqué no? Es un adulto intachable y de probada honradez, aunque sea un enano. Qué tiene de raro?" - soltó Kaiba, fastidiado, mirando su reloj. Ya no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a amanecer.

"Que no se lo has dicho a él, a pesar de que es el interesado y los dos están viviendo en la misma casa. Lo llamaré ahora mismo y se lo dirás." - dijo el viejo de pronto, con aire resuelto.

"Olvídalo, no tengo tiempo. Adiós."

Sin más, arrancó como una bala. A esas horas las calles estaban casi desiertas, y si se concentraba lo suficiente podía sentir la energía oscura de Merit pulsando, como llamándole; era más que suficiente para orientarse y pronto se encontró saliendo de la ciudad, esta vez en dirección opuesta a la casona en la que había dejado a Yami durmiendo pacíficamente.

Condujo a toda velocidad un buen rato, primero por la autopista y luego por una carretera secundaria, disminuyendo su marcha en un par de ocasiones para constatar que iba en la dirección correcta. Ya los primeros rayos del sol asomaban en el horizonte y se había alejado tanto de la ciudad que estaba prácticamente en el campo; sólo se veían grupos aislados de casas de cuando en cuando. Era de agradecer que la bruja hubiera escogido como campo de batalla un lugar apenas habitado, porque sabía el cielo lo que podía haber ocurrido si llegaba a antojarse de luchar en medio de la ciudad.

De repente, y sin ningún aviso, se vio obligado a detener el auto a la orilla del camino cuando una oleada de náusea lo invadió; el cetro del Milenio parecía palpitar en el bolsillo interno del sobretodo como otro corazón vivo sobre su pecho. Sabía lo que eso presagiaba y no pudo más que poner su mente en blanco en absoluta sumisión, preparado para lo que fuera; Aku le había advertido que esto podía suceder una vez que despertaran en él los poderes que jamás había utilizado, y también le había dicho que lo mejor era no resistirse.

Tendría que ver, sentir y aguantar.

* * *

No sabía dónde estaba. El pecho le dolía como si estuviera partido en dos, sentía un miedo irracional, y aunque alguien lo abrazaba, no se sentía seguro. Era francamente horrible. 

_"¿Porqué siento esto, madre? Me duele el pecho, como si alguien estuviera tratando de arrancarme el corazón. Me duele, madre!" - sollozó. No era más que un niño, uno muy pequeño que experimentaba el verdadero dolor del alma por primera vez._

_"Shh... pronto pasará, mi pequeño. Tu destino se dibuja esta noche, la parte de tu alma que estaba perdida nace otra vez a este mundo. Por eso duele, pero prometo que pronto pasará; es un gran privilegio, porque muy pocos seres tienen la fortuna de encontrar la mitad de la que fueron separados. Las estrellas brillan en el cielo... las ves? Algún día las tocarás con el poder infinito de tu alma, cuando esté completa", - dijo la madre al niño, acunándolo en sus brazos, sus brillantes ojos azules resaltando en la palidez de su rostro. _

_Pero el niño tenía miedo y volvió la cabeza, ocultándola en el pecho de la madre. Él nunca podría tocar las estrellas... parecían tan lejanas, inalcanzables... no podía creer que lo lograría. _

_"Seth," - reprochó la madre con suavidad - "has venido al mundo para equilibrar la luz y la oscuridad, para hacer grandes cosas por el pueblo de Egipto. Eres un ser más antiguo que yo, lo supe desde el primer momento en que te sentí moverte dentro de mi cuerpo. Estoy en este mundo para encauzar tus pasos. ¿Porqué tienes miedo? Siempre has sido valiente, hasta ahora..."_

_El niño asintió solemnemente, sus ojos bajos y llenos de lágrimas de tristeza, dolor y vergüenza._

_"Lo siento, madre. Quiero ser valiente y estar siempre listo cuando me necesites."_

_"Así me gusta oírte hablar, mi pequeño. Mírame," - haciendo un esfuerzo, el chiquillo levantó la mirada hacia su madre - "tu andar estará lleno de dolor y sacrificio, tendrás que luchar contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad y perder lo que más quieras, más de una vez. Pero yo sigo tu camino, y estaré contigo a cada paso hasta que alcances las estrellas. Tu dolor será mi dolor, y mi presencia será tu consuelo y el consuelo de los que amas. Quizás no tendré la misma forma, quizás no tendré recuerdos de esta vida ni seré la misma que soy ahora, y sé que no podré interponerme en el camino que los dioses han marcado para ti... pero siempre estaré junto a ti, aunque no te des cuenta."_

_"¿Cómo podría no darme cuenta? Eres mi madre..."_

_"Soy tu custodio, un simple instrumento del destino; pero eso no importa, porque mi espíritu está atado a tu alma desde antes que fuera dividida. Siempre estaré allí. Tienes que ser fuerte y estar preparado para lo inesperado..." - el dolor que atenazaba el pecho del chiquillo de pronto desapareció como si jamás hubiera existido, y en ese momento la mujer se puso de pie y lo tomó en sus brazos, echando a andar por un estrecho pasillo apenas iluminado. _

_"Lo estaré, madre. El dolor se ha ido." - murmuró, aún algo asustado y nervioso - "Adónde me llevas?"_

_"A encontrarte con tu destino."_

_Pareció que andaban un largo trecho antes de que el pequeño escuchara una voz conocida; al abrir los ojos, se encontró con una versión más joven y no tan maltratada de Akunadin que los miraba con asombro._

_"¡Shiye! Qué haces aquí, y con Seth...?"_

_"El príncipe ha nacido. Quiero que su primo lo conozca." - dijo la mujer con firmeza, irradiando dignidad y poder mientras avanzaba hacia el interior de una inmensa habitación y los guardias se apartaban para dejarle pasar. En medio de la habitación, en un lecho enorme, una mujer muy morena, pequeña y delicada respiraba con dificultad mientras a su lado un hombre muy parecido a Akunadin la miraba lleno de impotencia, apretando su mano con algo muy parecido a la desesperación. Tras él, el viejo Shimon se retorcía las manos._

_El chiquillo lo miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos. Sabía que el hombre era el faraón, el dios viviente al cual toda la tierra de Egipto le debía adoración y obediencia, y la mujer - que siempre había sido muy cariñosa con él - era la principal de sus esposas._

_"Shiye... Seth..." - la voz de la mujer era tan frágil como su aspecto. Era evidente que no estaba bien, y eso llenó de angustia al chico - "¿Has venido a conocer a mi pequeño príncipe, Seth? Míralo. No es hermoso?"_

_Su madre lo acercó más al lecho y entonces pudo ver el pequeño bultito envuelto en mantas que reposaba en los brazos de la delicada mujer. Sólo alcanzaba a ver una carita arrugada, morena y tan desagradablemente enrojecida como los diminutos puños que sobresalían de las mantas, y que no le pareció hermosa en lo absoluto. Había visto pocos recién nacidos, pero sabía que definitivamente no eran hermosos... sus cabellos, sin embargo, eran otra cosa: eran inusualmente abundantes para un recién nacido y aunque eran negros como los de la mujer que lo sostenía, podían verse pequeños mechones rojos y amarillos que brotaban alrededor de la pequeña frente._

_Nunca había visto a alguien con cabellos como ésos; de hecho era extraño ver el cabello verdadero de alguien. Él era uno de los poquísimos niños de la corte cuya cabeza no había sido rapada; la oposición de su madre - cuyo origen extranjero hacía que no fuera extraño que quisiera conservar su propia cabellera - a cortar los cabellos de su hijo, de un color diferente a los de los demás, había sido tan violenta que al final los habían dejado en paz. Costaba mucho trabajo mantenerlo limpio, pero ambos estaban orgullosos de su cabello._

_De pronto, mientras Seth lo miraba algo distraído por los mechones coloridos, el bebé abrió los ojos. Y al mirarse en aquellos ojos del color de la sangre fresca, tan extraños y bellos, el chico supo que su madre había tenido la razón al decirle que lo llevaba a encontrarse con su destino. No sabía qué clase de destino era ése, aunque su madre le había dicho que estaría lleno de dolor y sufrimiento... pero su destino estaba allí, en esa criatura que lo miraba de hito en hito._

_"¡Ha abierto los ojos!" - la exclamación maravillada del faraón le sacó, sin embargo, de su fascinada contemplación - "Miren esos ojos. Es increíble."_

"Su nombre es Atem. Míralo bien, Seth," - la voz suave y firme de su madre, inaudible para los demás, resonó en su mente - "es tu igual, tu compañero. Es la mitad de tu alma; y ahora que está en el mundo, aunque estén lejos, nunca estarán separados. Recuerda que sin él jamás serás un ser completo, como él jamás podrá serlo sin ti. Pero el día llegará en que alcanzarán las estrellas, juntos. Y yo estaré allí para verlo."

"Pero, madre... cómo...?"

_"Seth, éste es tu primo, y algún día será tu faraón," - dijo solemnemente Shiye, esta vez en voz alta - "le servirás leal y devotamente y lo protegerás de cualquier amenaza. Júralo ante los dioses."_

_"¡Lo juro!" - dijo el chiquillo con voz temblorosa. Tenía miedo de su destino, de lo que la vida le deparaba en la figura de aquel bebé de ojos hermosos que parecían tirar de su corazón de una manera casi dolorosa; pero lo enfrentaría, pasara lo que pasara._

_De pronto ya no estaba en el palacio; estaba en una habitación pequeña con una sola ventana, y su madre, vestida con una burda túnica parda, se afanaba frente al fogón que era la única luz en el reducido aposento. Él tenía un cuchillo en las manos, y cortaba algunas ramas secas... sus manos eran ahora más grandes y largas..._

_Shiye se detuvo, se tambaleó y el cuenco que sostenía en sus manos cayó al suelo._

_"¡Madre! Qué sucede?" - se precipitó a su lado, dejando caer el cuchillo; su voz tampoco era la misma, parecía quebrarse con la embarazosa indefinición de la adolescencia._

_"Perdóname, Seth." - murmuró, volviéndose hacia él y tomando sus manos._

_"¿Que te perdone? Porqué?"_

_"Por haber borrado los recuerdos de tu infancia. Era... era necesario para hacer de ti lo que eres ahora, para que cumplieras tu destino."_

_"¿Borrados...? Es por eso que no recuerdo a mi padre...?"_

_"Lo siento, hijo mío." - los ojos de la mujer estaban llenos de lágrimas. Seth no recordaba haber visto a su madre llorar, nunca - "He cumplido mi misión en este mundo como Ros, como Shiye. Te he enseñado casi todo lo que sé y espero que te sirva para soportar las cargas que tendrás que llevar. Algún día sabrás porqué lo hice... era necesario."_

_"¿Necesario?"_

_"Tu destino te espera en el palacio del faraón, Seth. Y esta noche comienza la cadena de dolor que te llevará allí. Sé fuerte, pequeño. Yo estaré allí, y otros también te ayudarán."_

_"No comprendo, madre..." - estaba aterrado._

_"Tienes que ser fuerte, mi pequeño dragón. Y recordar que no podrás derrotar definitivamente al mal hasta que estés completo, y que sólo entonces podrás elevarte hasta las estrellas."_

Las imágenes de pronto eran una cascada, un río, una corriente que inundaba su alma. Su madre había sido una maga poderosa, tanto que a diferencia de Akunadin, que había renacido como su padre en la siguiente vida, había simplemente cambiado de forma para estar a su lado. Su espíritu había tocado el alma de Elen la esclava del norte, la mujer que había sido su fuerza después de la muerte de Atem... y que siglos después había renacido para ser el apoyo de Henry tras la muerte de Christian. Ya fuera como madre, amiga, prima, esposa... el espíritu de Shiye, de Ros, les había seguido durante siglos y vivía aún ahora, en alguna parte.

¡Mokuba...!

De algún modo, aunque el pensamiento era casi escandaloso, no lo sorprendió del todo. Mucho antes, durante sus sombrías cavilaciones, había pensado que su hermano era la única esperanza que le había sido dada en medio de la tragedia... sin él, muy probablemente el niño solitario y precoz que era habría perdido por completo las ganas de vivir al morir sus padres. La huella del espíritu de Shiye había renacido en Mokuba para darle una razón de vivir, para llevarle hasta ese momento crucial en el que cumpliría su destino de "alcanzar las estrellas"...

¿Tendría que morir para lograrlo?

Lo que lo ligaba a Yami era aún más inmenso y aterrador que una simple promesa mágica hecha por y hacia un moribundo. Era la vida misma, el destino en el que nunca había querido creer, determinado por la fuente de la cual habían nacido como una sola alma para luego ser separados por centurias de oscuridad y dolor. Era una historia increíble, pero que ahora sentía tan cierta como todo lo que podía ver y tocar.

Maldición. Tanta novedad le estaba haciendo doler la cabeza, y más aún al pensar que tendría que sacrificarse por el bien de los que amaba, como el faraón lo había hecho tres mil años atrás.

Pero era necesario. ¿No era eso lo que trataba de transmitirle esa súbita visión de su madre en Egipto? Que el camino a las estrellas estaba lleno de sufrimiento, dolor y sacrificio, y que tampoco en esta vida - la tercera - llegaría a su meta? Quizás el destino - cielos, cómo odiaba esa jodida palabra - tenía dispuesto que en un futuro no muy lejano volverían a encontrarse, y ya sin la amenaza de la oscuridad que representaba Merit dejarían al fin de ser los amantes malditos que se encontraban sólo para volver a perderse...

Mierda.

El amor es una cosa maravillosa, de veras; pero cuando es lanzado a tu cara en una serie de eventos trágicos, terminas deseando que jamás te hubiera pasado.

* * *

Ya recuperado - más o menos - de las visiones que además de estremecerle hasta los huesos casi le habían hecho vomitar, echó a andar de nuevo el auto y prosiguió su camino. La carretera de segundo orden dio paso a un angosto camino de tierra roja que en un punto se cortaba, y a Kaiba no le quedó más remedio que apearse, sabiendo que aún le quedaba un buen trecho de andar a través de la maleza y los arbustos. Cuando llegó a un claro, tuvo que luchar para ocultar su sorpresa. 

Apenas si había visto a Merit en sus recuerdos como Seth y como Christian, y en esta vida sólo la había visto bajo la forma de una serpiente o como la fuerza oscura que poseía a sus esclavos mentales... pero a la luz incierta del amanecer podía verla, a una veintena de pasos frente a él, con la misma apariencia que tenía cuando vivía en el palacio del faraón y era la principal de sus esposas: alta, esbelta, bonita, ataviada con una túnica blanca ceñida por un cinturón de oro y adornada por un suntuoso pectoral de oro cuajado de piedras preciosas. Su piel era oscura, llevaba en la cabeza la peluca de las damas de la corte, entretejida con hilos de oro y ornada con una pequeña tiara, y sus pequeños pies lucían sandalias doradas.

Se veía como una mujer completamente normal... si se ignoraba el resplandor maligno, casi fosforescente de sus ojos verdes y la sonrisa enloquecida. Eso, por no mencionar la energía maligna que danzaba a su alrededor como una niebla negra que por instantes parecía solidificarse.

"Al fin te has dignado a aparecer, Seth. Ya comenzaba a pensar que te habías acobardado." - la voz extraña y quebradiza estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

"Mi nombre es Seto, y no tengo tiempo para jueguitos, bruja. Así que haz el favor de ir al grano."

"Oh. Al grano. Interesante expresión." - la mujer dio dos pasos hacia delante y Kaiba sofocó a duras penas el deseo instintivo de retroceder - "Estabas con él. Lo sentí. Percibí tu placer, y el suyo..." - silabeó con odio.

"Entonces debes haber pasado un buen rato. _Yo_ lo pasé." - dijo, retador e irónico.

"Lo sé. Lo amas, él te ama. Y yo los odio a los dos, con todas mis fuerzas."

"Pues odiarnos no te sirve de nada, así que deberías dejarnos en paz."

"¿Y que sean felices? Nunca!" - bramó la mujer, y en segundos su piel pasó del tono tostado por el sol al negro del carbón - "No tienes idea de lo que ha sido este tiempo para mí, de lo que he padecido... de la tortura de estar entre la vida y la muerte, muerta en vida, sin poder vengarme, sin poder cumplir mi destino como reina, indefensa. Y todo por tu culpa! Por ti, por Atem!"

"El faraón ha estado en el mismo limbo que tú... bueno, no en el mismo, pero en uno parecido, POR TU CULPA, y no se queja. No eres más que una vieja amargada y llorona." - le espetó al fin, harto.

"¿Cómo te atreves, miserable? Cómo te atreves a restarle valor a mi sufrimiento, a mi padecer? Tú, un desvergonzado corrupto que envenenó la mente de mi hermano en mi contra, con esos deseos perversos en contra de lo dispuesto por los dioses! Atem es culpable, pero tú lo eres más por haberlo instigado al pecado con tu asquerosa seducción!"

La fea acusación terminó por sacarlo de sus casillas de un todo, y por momentos perdió la cabeza.

"¡Jamás seduje a nadie! Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas sido tan odiosa y miserable, ni de que por eso nadie te quisiera, ni siquiera tu propio hermano! Lo único asqueroso y perverso en nuestras vidas, en todas ellas, siempre fuiste tú con tu maldita envidia, tu rencor infantil y tus sucias ambiciones! Aún hoy eres sólo un espíritu patético en busca de una venganza que nunca tendrá. No ganarás, maldita bruja!" - rugió, fuera de sí.

No quería perder los papeles. En realidad no podía darse el lujo de permitir que la ira nublara su buen juicio, de que su mente no estuviera clara y despejada. Pero las palabras de la mujer lo habían llevado al límite, y sabía que lo que acababa de decir era prácticamente un manifiesto de batalla, un grito de guerra, una invitación al combate.

Y Merit lo sabía. Por eso guardó silencio, un silencio aún más ominoso que sus gritos histéricos, mientras su mano derecha acariciaba los signos grabados en la pieza central del complicado pectoral que llevaba, enmarcando una gran piedra negra engastada en él; signos que al joven de pronto le parecieron sospechosamente similares a los de aquel medallón de arcilla. La niebla que la rodeaba se hizo sólida en un instante, y Kaiba pudo ver cómo su cuerpo desaparecía, engullido por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, hasta que sólo sus ojos verdes eran visibles.

"Voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas Seth. Esta vez no podrás volver." - su voz resonaba, quebradiza y cavernosa, casi inhumana - "Pero antes quiero que sepas lo que causaste, lo que tú y Atem me hicieron."

Oh, no. No otra vez.

La náusea se apoderó otra vez de él, y se combinó peligrosamente con la rabia que lo invadía. Esta vez fueron los recuerdos de la bruja los que lo golpearon como balas, y fue mil veces más desagradable que cualquiera de sus propios recuerdos.

_"Tienes que darme un hijo, Atem! Un hijo! Es todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito!"_

_"No puedes decir que no lo he intentado. Has pensado que quizás no eres capaz de tenerlo?" - no había malicia en el tono del faraón, sólo estaba expresando una posibilidad; pero sus palabras tuvieron un efecto terrible en la mujer._

_"¡NO! Eso no es posible! Debe ser culpa tuya, tiene que ser tu culpa!"_

_"No lo sabremos a menos que tome otra esposa entre mis concubinas. Y estoy seguro de que tú no quieres eso más de lo que pueda quererlo yo, que no tengo deseos de obligar a nadie." _

_"¡NO! Ninguna de esas esclavas insignificantes me quitará el derecho de ser reina. Soy tu hermana!"_

_"No eres la única." - apuntó el faraón con calma; ante esto, Merit simplemente enloqueció._

_"Tendré un hijo tuyo aunque tenga que recurrir a la magia negra! Nada me impedirá ser reina, NADA!"_

_"No puedes jugar con los poderes de las sombras, Merit!"_

_"¡Puedo, quiero y lo haré!"_

_"No lo harás." - con serenidad, el faraón se levantó del lecho en el que había estado reclinado y se acercó a la puerta - "¡Guardias, a mí!"_

_"¿Qué tratas de hacerme, Atem?" - la mujer estaba aterrada y rabiosa, como un animal acorralado en una trampa, al ver que cuatro soldados de la guardia personal del faraón entraban en la habitación y se dirigían hacia ella._

_"Llévense a esta mujer y enciérrenla en una de las cámaras del templo. No la maltratarán, y se asegurarán de que sus necesidades sean atendidas, pero la vigilarán constantemente y no podrá salir. Y hagan que Shada y Seth se presenten ante mí, los necesito para sellar los poderes mágicos de esta mujer."_

_"¡No tienes derecho, Atem! No puedes! Tengo sangre real, desciendo de los dioses, soy tu hermana!" - chilló Merit fuera de sí, debatiéndose en los brazos de sus captores._

_"Eres una amenaza para el reino, y eso me da el derecho a controlar tus movimientos."_

_"¡Te arrepentirás! Juro que te arrepentirás! Yo te maldigo!"_

Los gritos de la mujer se perdieron en la distancia; pero Kaiba, que estaba muy cercano a vomitar, sabía que aún no había terminado. La misma Merit le había dicho que después de la muerte de Atem, al convertirse Seth en faraón, la había hecho encerrar definitivamente en una mazmorra en la que había muerto. Y había cumplido su juramento contra el faraón, aunque le tomó siglos...

_"Es verdad que si me caso con Henry algún día seré reina, papá?" - no podía verla, pero ahora escuchaba su voz._

_"Ese muchacho está destinado a grandes cosas, sin duda. Ahora es un perseguido, pero personajes importantes lo protegen y es querido por la gente. Podéis apostar a que terminará reclamando con éxito el trono de Inglaterra. Y vos seréis reina, Jane."_

_"¿El compromiso está seguro?" - su tono era receloso._

_"Henry tiene una deuda con esta familia, y estoy seguro de que sabe lo que esperamos de él."_

_"¡Entonces seré reina de Inglaterra!"_

Dejó de oír las voces, pero sólo por un momento; retornaron con violencia unos segundos después, pero ahora podía ver el rostro de Merit... el mismo rostro de la egipcia, sólo que pálido y contraído por la rabia, como lo había visto en los recuerdos de Christian. Le gritaba a una joven de aspecto humilde, quizá una criada, que le miraba con ojos aterrados.

_"¿Que está en tratos con Elizabeth Woodville para desposar a una de sus bastardas? Qué diablos estáis diciendo, pequeña basura? Él va a casarse conmigo!"_

_"Lo lamento, milady, pero eso fue lo que escuché en el castillo de Bellefort. Se dice que la misma lady Margaret se ha comunicado con la ex reina Woodville para arreglar el casamiento..." - dijo la muchacha con un hilo de voz._

_"¡Pero ella odia a los Woodvilles! Cómo es posible...?" - se detuvo - "Alguien... alguien tiene que haber sembrado esa idea en la cabeza de Henry. Él prácticamente pactó con mi padre nuestro casamiento. Alguien lo envenenó... alguien..." - barboteó, tan rabiosa que era incapaz de hablar con coherencia. La criadita se atrevió a hablar de nuevo._

_"... se dice en el castillo y en el pueblo que hay una persona con gran ascendiente sobre milord Richmond, milady. Un mercenario a quien llaman el Demonio Negro, y que parece tener una amistad muy firme con él. Quizás fue él quien..."_

_"¿Un mercenario, decís? Lo habéis visto? Cómo es?" - la mujer se le acercó, ávida de información, y la chica retrocedió un par de pesos antes de darse cuenta de que lo hacía._

_"Lo vi una vez en la posada cerca de Bellefort. Es el hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, milady; viste todo de negro, es muy pálido, tiene el cabello del color de las hojas de otoño y los ojos de un azul tan brillante que no parece humano..." - la vocecilla descolorida de la muchacha alcanzó por momentos una cualidad casi lírica._

_"Es ÉL. Es Seth." - la voz de Jane de pronto sonaba sibilante, como el susurro de una serpiente - "El hombre que me lo quitó todo, y que quiere arrebatarme otra vez lo que me pertenece. No tengo todos mis recuerdos, pero sé lo suficiente. Lo mataré. ¡Lo mataré!" - sus ojos enloquecidos se clavaron en la criadita, que estaba encogida de puro terror - "Y te mataré a ti también si le hablas de esto a alguien, y si no haces lo que te digo."_

Merit quería que él sintiera lo que ella había sentido, y las emociones eran tan pavorosas e intensas que realmente lo enfermaban. El deseo feroz que alguna vez había sentido de vencer a Yami a toda costa era insignificante ante el odio de Merit hacia ellos, especialmente hacia él; incluso el odio rampante que lo había llevado a derrotar a Gozaburo palidecía en comparación con la loca tormenta de rencor y venganza que agitaba a la bruja.

Ahora miraba a Henry, que sentado en un catre en su tienda de campaña parecía al borde del colapso, por su intensa palidez y el dolor insoportable que se reflejaba en sus ojos rojo oscuro. Lo rodeaban sus más cercanos y leales compañeros, incluyendo al viejo Morton.

_"¿Qué queréis, Jane? Os mandé decir que no podía recibiros..."_

_"Estoy aquí para exigiros que cumpláis con vuestro deber hacia nuestra familia, Henry." - dijo con firmeza y arrogancia. El aludido la miró con cansancio._

_"Mi deuda con vuestra familia ha sido saldada. Vuestras propiedades y rentas han sido restituidas, los títulos regenerados. Ya se ha despachado un correo con todas las órdenes pertinentes. ¿Qué más queréis?"_

_"Que me desposéis, como fue el deseo de mi padre."_

_"Eso es imposible. Acabo de desposarme por poderes con Elizabeth de York." - la noticia, dada en el más desapasionado de los tonos, hizo que la incredulidad diera paso a la furia más violenta en la mujer._

_"¡No podéis! Teníais un compromiso conmigo!"_

_"No tenía ningún compromiso con vos; jamás prometí nada a vuestro padre, lo sabéis muy bien. No hay papeles, no hay testigos. No podéis afirmarlo."_

En ese momento, una persona más irrumpió en la tienda y Kaiba reconoció al imperturbable Shadi en la persona de Stevens... pero su rostro, por una vez, mostraba emoción. Y no era algo agradable. Se aproximó a Henry, haciendo una ligera reverencia antes de inclinarse para susurrarle algo al oído; Jane, que hervía de rabia, vio cómo el rostro cansado de Henry se contraía brutalmente y los ojos de color granate se clavaban en ella. El joven rey se irguió del catre en el que estaba sentado y avanzó un paso hacia ella, su mirada ardiente y casi tan trastornada como la de la mujer.

_"Vos... sois una asesina. Vos matasteis y robasteis a uno de mis arqueros, y os pusisteis sus ropas. ¡Para matar a Christian! Sabéis lo que habéis hecho, Jane Herbert? LO SABÉIS?" - bramó, y se hubiera echado sobre ella de no sostenerle Morton y el mismo Stevens._

_"Tenía que hacerlo! Ese maldito iba a robarme todo lo que me pertenecía otra vez!" - no iba a negarlo. Ahora que lo había perdido todo, sólo quería que Henry sufriera tanto como ella sufría - "Me lo ha quitado todo! Yo debía ser reina! Lo odio, os odio!" - vociferó. Un par de soldados la retuvieron, y por momentos pareció que el mismo Henry quería acabar con ella con sus propias manos. Stevens volvió a murmurar a su oído y el rey se serenó un poco._

_"Nada de lo que decís era vuestro para tomarlo. Pero vos me habéis quitado lo que más me importaba," - dijo al fin, su voz cuidadosamente controlada - "y antes de eso habéis conspirado en mi contra y en contra de mis amigos. Tengo testigos."_

_"¡Maldita! Me has traicionado! Te dije que te mataría si lo hacías, basura! Morirás!" - gritó la mujer fuera de sí al ver entrar a la miserable criadita-espía, que flanqueada por soldados temblaba como una hoja en su presencia._

_"No temáis," - dijo Henry con suavidad, dirigiéndose a la aterrada muchacha - "la pondré en un lugar en la que no podrá hacer daño a nadie. Se os hará un juicio sumario, Jane Herbert," - le dijo a la bruja con voz dura e inclemente -"probablemente acabaréis encerrada en la Torre. Por mi cuenta os mataría, pero prefiero que estéis viva para que os ahoguéis en vuestra propia inmundicia."_

_"¡Maldito! No seréis capaz! Os mataré!" - chilló enloquecida._

_"Ya me habéis matado, Jane." - dijo quedamente el rey - "Me quitasteis la alegría de estar vivo, me robasteis la esperanza. Sólo me quedan mi reino y mis leyes, y por Dios os juro que las haré cumplir con vos como ejemplo."_

El odio y la sed de venganza que Merit había acumulado en dos vidas eran impresionantes, pero Kaiba se alegró al darse cuenta de que la pequeña y desagradable lección de historia había terminado, al menos de momento. Volvía a estar de pie en el claro, frente a la masa oscura que era la bruja...

"Ya nos has hecho sufrir demasiado. No ganarás, Merit."

"Eso está por verse. Y espero que sabrás que no puedes enfrentarte a mí en esa insignificante forma humana. Estoy más allá de cualquier poder humano, Seth. Las sombras están conmigo."

Como confirmando sus palabras, el aire en el claro se tornó pesado, casi irrespirable, y la oscuridad los rodeó, ocultando las luces del amanecer. Cierto que Merit parecía sólida, pero no tenía sentido tratar de atacarla desde el plano físico pues eso no le causaría el menor daño, como bien le había dicho Aku; en cambio, ella sí podía atacarle desde el plano espiritual con sus poderes oscuros. La amenaza de la bruja tenía el peso de la verdad: en esta batalla iba a jugarse la vida eterna, sin posibilidad de retorno; no iba a morar en las sombras, sino que su alma se perdería por los siglos de los siglos... si moría derrotando a la bruja - no derrotado por ella, porque eso _no_ pasaría - no volvería a encontrar a Yami en otra vida, se perderían para siempre.

Pero él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, e iba a apegarse a sus planes hasta el final. Incluso al plan de emergencia.

Para eso estaba en el mundo, no? Él era el "sacrificio humano" del que hablaban los símbolos en el medallón, el que acabaría con los poderes de la bruja.

Agradeció silenciosamente a Aku el ayudarle a despertar su verdadero poder, como lo había hecho en voz alta al finalizar el entrenamiento, exhausto pero con la certeza de que podía enfrentar el peligro. En el accidentado camino que sus vidas cruzadas habían recorrido, Yugi Moto le había enseñado el valor del agradecimiento; no comprendía aún cómo el extraño "doctor" podía albergar sentimientos paternales hacia él, pero sabía que no había sido fácil para el viejo enseñarle el camino hacia la batalla, que muy probablemente era también el camino de la muerte.

Kaiba inhaló con fuerza, tratando de concentrarse en la atmósfera pesada, cargada de energía maligna. El momento había llegado, y no sentía miedo aunque su corazón latía con la violencia de la emoción y la expectativa. Era un nuevo duelo y en todos sus duelos, como en la vida, tanto Yami como él habían escogido ser guerreros, no víctimas. En la batalla que iba a comenzar él era el caballero que saldría a defender a su soberano con todas sus fuerzas: las dolorosas lecciones que había aprendido a lo largo de tres vidas en este mundo eran su escudo, y sus sentimientos por Yami la energía que le impulsaba al combate, a ese combate que no podía perder.

Con una calma que no era fingida, resuelto y tranquilo, se quitó el sobretodo y empuñó con firmeza el cetro del Milenio. Ya la bruja frente a él no era sino una enorme criatura negra y amorfa que pulsaba y crecía lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente con aquellos ojos verdes fosforescentes, inhumanos.

Con cuidado, recordando los golpazos que se había llevado al caer inerte de repente durante el breve "entrenamiento" con Aku, se dejó caer en la hierba y allí se quedó tendido; no sería una batalla que libraría de pie... cerró los ojos y se enfocó en regular su respiración, sin hacer caso de la enorme criatura a la que ahora escuchaba bramar roncamente. Tenía que canalizar toda su energía a través del cetro que sostenía en su mano derecha, para lograr que emergiera su poder espiritual, y le pareció que pasaba una eternidad hasta que por fin sintió que lo conseguía y que su alma flotaba, liberada de las ataduras del cuerpo.

Entonces "abrió" los ojos. El campo de batalla frente a él era negro como la noche y rojo como la sangre, y frente a él Merit era ya una enorme serpiente negra que siseaba y se movía, provocando, jugando a atacar.

Y la batalla comenzó.

* * *

Yami comenzó a despertar lentamente, pero no abrió los ojos de inmediato. La calidez del capullo de sábanas en el que estaba envuelto no era precisamente un aliciente para despertar. 

Imágenes dispersas de lo sucedido la noche anterior invadieron su mente soñolienta y nublada, y una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios. Se sentía ligero, satisfecho, increíblemente feliz... y esa sensación de felicidad le dio los ánimos necesarios para atreverse a mover un brazo y extenderlo, buscando a su compañero de cama.

Cuando su mano extendida encontró sólo sábanas arrugadas y frías, sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato con alarma. Noooooooo. Seto Kaiba podía ser un verdadero bastardo de los pies a la cabeza, pero no era posible que lo hubiese _abandonado_, que hubiera regresado a su habitación para dejarlo despertar _solo_, después de lo que habían compartido la noche anterior.

¡Y si eso era lo que había hecho, por Ra que lo iba a escuchar!

Frunció el ceño y se giró en la cama hasta quedar boca arriba, su ira desinflándose poco a poco. Sí era probable que lo hubiera hecho, y no con la intención de dejarlo colgado, ni por descuido, ni por maldad. Kaiba era, simplemente, un hombre de ideas fijas y adicto al trabajo... probablemente - a juzgar por la luz del sol que ya comenzaba a filtrarse por las hendiduras entre las cortinas de la ventana - ya estaba en camino hacia Kaiba Corp sin habérsele ocurrido ni por un momento que a su amante le hubiera gustado despertar a su lado. Idiota.

Su mente vagó en busca de la presencia sólida y reconfortante - en toda su maravillosa y odiosa terquedad - de Seto, pero cuando al fin la encontró, luego de unos momentos, percibió también algo que no esperaba: una formidable barrera que le impedía percibir siquiera los ecos de lo que el joven pensaba o sentía. Un muro impenetrable.

Oh, Ra, y ahora qué? Dónde diablos estaba?

El súbito llamado urgente a la puerta prácticamente lo hizo saltar hasta el techo, y sólo alcanzó a arrebujarse más en las sábanas antes de decir "adelante" con voz trémula. Ahora sí que tenía los nervios de punta, y la aparición de la exuberante melena de Mokuba asomándose a la puerta con el rostro más que contrito no contribuyó a tranquilizarle; la expresión decepcionada que el chico no pudo ocultar - tras echar una ojeada en torno - lo decía todo.

"Mokuba. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Eh... perdona que te fastidie tan temprano, Yami, pero pensé que mi hermano estaba aquí contigo." - dijo, algo vacilante.

"Estaba, pero ahora no sé dónde se ha metido ni qué está haciendo. Me ha bloqueado por completo." - repuso con naturalidad, demasiado preocupado como para abochornarse por lo que acababa de admitir ante el chico, quien se sonrojó un poco.

Una cosa era saber que su hermano estaba con alguien y que ese alguien podía ser su pareja, y otra cosa muy distinta tener la evidencia de que habían pasado la noche juntos. No debía de ser algo común para el muchacho, ya que el mismo Seto había admitido que su experiencia era más bien limitada, y que ni de asomo había tenido una relación 'estable' con alguien.

"También me ha bloqueado." - confesó Mokuba, sorprendiéndole. Al ver su expresión de desconcierto, se apresuró a explicar - "Hizo un ritual para que ambos estuviéramos en contacto permanente, nada de espiarnos, claro. Y aunque casi nunca lo siento, porque no sé muy bien cómo manejar las cosas de mi lado de la conexión, esta madrugada fue diferente... estaba medio dormido, pero pude sentir una punzada de alarma, como si de pronto se asustara. No pensé en eso hasta esta mañana, y quise verlo, pero no estaba en su habitación y pensé..."

Lo interrumpió un sonido elevado y chirriante que hizo saltar a Yami de nuevo... y que lo hizo sentirse como un estúpido al ver que el muchacho sacaba un teléfono móvil del bolsillo de sus gastados jeans, poniendo cara de disculpas.

"¿Eeeeh? Señor Solomon!" - su rostro reflejó absoluta sorpresa, y luego se ensombreció - "No, él no está aquí. Que hizo QUÉ? No puede...! Está bien. Gracias por avisar." - levantó la cara y miró a Yami, quien esperaba noticias con un nudo en la garganta. Estaban hablando de Seto. Lo sabía. Oh, Ra, que lo que tanto temía no fuera realidad - "Seto pasó por la tienda de los Moto antes del amanecer y le dejó al abuelo de Yugi unos papeles. Entre ellos están tus papeles de identificación, la declaración de Yugi como mi tutor legal, y... su testamento."

"¿Qué...? Qué significa eso?" - una sensación ominosa se apoderaba de su ser. No entendía.

"Que ha dejado todo dispuesto para el caso de que muera, Yami." - dijo Mokuba gravemente.

"¿QUÉ?"

Ya aterrado de un todo, se incorporó de golpe y un dolor intenso se disparó a lo largo de su columna vertebral. El quejido que no pudo evitar que se le escapara hizo que Mokuba lo mirara primero con extrañeza y luego - al imaginar cuál podía ser la causa - con los ojos como platos y las mejillas rojas. A pesar de lo grave de la situación, y una vez pasado el bochorno inicial, el chico comenzó a reírse por lo bajo y Yami no pudo menos que avergonzarse esta vez.

"Mokuba..." - gruñó, ruborizado.

"Tranquilo, eh? Soy joven, no estúpido. Yo entiendo, y no te voy a embromar porque en este momento creo que tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar." - avanzó hacia la cama y el faraón lo miró con inquietud; pero el muchacho se limitó a tomar unas píldoras que estaban sobre la mesita de noche - "Mira, por lo visto Seto previó esta... umm... contingencia, como el buen hombre de negocios que es. Son para el dolor, toma." - le tendió las píldoras y sirvió agua de la jarra que estaba en la mesita para que el amoscado Yami se las bebiera.

Le costó tragarlas y se sentía como un idiota, pero la angustia por Seto podía más que su bochorno. Presentía que había ido a enfrentarse a Merit, y había ido _solo_. Y no sabía qué hacer para impedir que una tragedia sucediera.

"Gracias, Mokuba."

"No tienes porqué darlas, esto es cosa de Seto." - dijo el jovencito, distraído y evidentemente preocupado; ya había pasado el momento ligero, y ahora luchaba por mantenerse sereno y no sucumbir ante la histeria.

"Tengo que ir a buscarlo. Donde quiera que esté." - declaró el faraón con decisión, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por incorporarse y teniendo buen cuidado de mantener la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo. Pero bastó con que intentara sostenerse en sus propios pies sobre la alfombra, para que perdiera el equilibrio y Mokuba tuviera que acudir en su ayuda.

"Para un momento, Yami, quieres? Ya sé que tú y él se parecen demasiado, pero esto es el colmo; no le harás ningún favor a Seto si terminas haciéndote daño por andar de volado. Voy a despertar a Yugi a ver qué pasa y si tiene alguna pista. Tú no sabes dónde está, y yo tampoco."

"Pero puedo averiguarlo. Ayúdame, por favor." - le pidió, avanzando hacia el armario con pasos cortos y aún algo vacilantes.

Sin decir nada más, consciente de que sería tan inútil intentar razonar con él como lo sería con su hermano, Mokuba le ayudó a sacar algo de ropa del armario y se dio la vuelta para brindarle algo de privacidad mientras se ponía la ropa interior y la camiseta; entonces le ayudó a abrocharse los jeans y a ponerse unas suaves sandalias deportivas. Una vez vestido, Yami se sentó de nuevo en la cama por unos momentos, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente para calmarse y concentrarse antes de intentar seguir el rastro de la energía de Seto, ya que podía sentirla aunque lo estuviera bloqueando.

No estaba cerca. Estaba más allá de los límites del bullicio de la ciudad, en un lugar solitario en el que no podía percibir ninguna otra presencia... excepto la energía maligna de Merit. Ra, lo sabía. Estaba enfrentándose solo a la bruja, y nadie podía prever lo que pasaría...

"Hey... estás bien?" - la voz inquieta de Mokuba lo sacó del trance, y al abrir los ojos se encontró al chico mirándolo expectante - "Es que el ojo dorado en tu frente comenzó a brillar, y de pronto casi me dejas ciego..."

"Lo encontré, pero no está cerca. Tenemos que encontrar a alguien que nos lleve allí, hacia donde el sol se levanta..." - murmuró, desasosegado.

"Nuestro conductor está abajo durmiendo, pero el auto no está. Seto se lo llevó." - una sonrisa algo pícara asomó al rostro del muchacho - "Tendremos que tomar prestado uno de los autos de Ishizu, no creo que le moleste si nos llevamos alguno por un rato. No temas, sé conducir, Seto me enseñó cuando cumplí los catorce... no tengo licencia, pero lo hago bien; él me deja practicar en los terrenos de la mansión."

"No tengo miedo." - repuso Yami - "Estoy demasiado asustado por lo que pueda pasarle a tu hermano..." - dijo distraído, y Mokuba le dirigió una mirada herida.

"Gracias por el voto de confianza..."

"Dejémonos de jugar, ve a despertar a Yugi y vamos a por ese auto."

No tuvieron que ir a despertar a nadie, porque al salir al pasillo el joven los esperaba con aire atribulado, evidentemente vestido a toda velocidad como atestiguaba la camiseta que llevaba puesta... al revés, de lo que no parecía darse cuenta. Era evidente que su abuelo también le había llamado, y probablemente en esos momentos estaba intentando alertar a todos los de la casa a través del teléfono.

Los guardias hicieron ademán de detener a Mokuba, pero al ver a Yami avanzando tras él con la mayor dignidad que podía, agarrado del brazo de Yugi, retrocedieron. Ni Ishizu ni Shadi estaban a la vista, no encontraron obstáculo alguno en su camino hacia el garaje, ni tuvieron problemas para abrir la puerta deslizante y salir en el auto negro que Mokuba escogió. El chico no había mentido: aunque sabía poco de autos, Yami podía darse cuenta de que Seto le había enseñado bien, conducía con seguridad y velocidad; Yugi, en cambio, era un pésimo conductor. Por eso no había chistado ni exigido que lo dejaran ponerse al volante, a pesar de que era mayor de edad y tenía licencia.

Era lo mejor para el chico, concentrarse en conducir lo ayudaría a distraerse de la angustia que seguramente le producía el no saber qué podía ser de su hermano. Ya tranquilizado respecto al muchacho, Yami se echó hacia atrás en el asiento del copiloto, buscando ponerse lo más cómodo posible aunque la preocupación le impidiera reposar. Los calmantes comenzaban ya a hacer efecto, disminuyendo la intensidad del dolor sordo en la parte baja de su espalda hasta que no era más que una leve incomodidad que en cierto modo era bienvenida. Lo era porque le recordaba que habían estado juntos, que por momentos habían sido un solo cuerpo y una sola mente, compartiendo sensaciones, pensamientos, sentimientos.

Y a pesar de eso, Seto había ido a enfrentar a Merit _solo_. No comprendía que ya no tenía que luchar en solitario, que ya no tenía que echarse a la espalda todas las cargas... que había alguien en el mundo para él, alguien que lo amaba y que lo esperaría, alguien que estaría con él en las noches cuando las pesadillas amenazaran con destruir su calma, y que estaría en sus brazos cuando llegara el amanecer. El espíritu al cual el suyo estaba inevitablemente ligado desde siempre y para siempre, el que había hecho pedazos su corazón para luego hacerlo suyo.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Yami?" - le preguntó Yugi inclinándose hacia su asiento, evidentemente preocupado.

"No lo sé. Furioso, supongo, porque después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es evidente que Seto no ha aprendido _nada_." - notó la mirada de reojo de Mokuba, pero no le hizo caso - "Angustiado, porque sé que está luchando solo contra esa mujer y es probable que su máximo esfuerzo no sea suficiente para derrotarla... podría morir. No merecemos perdernos otra vez, no, no..." - se miró las manos, que temblaban por la inquietud y la impotencia.

"No va a servir de nada que perdamos la calma." - dijo el menor de los Kaiba, aunque su voz vaciló algo al final de la frase.

Yami estaba al borde del pánico total. ¿Qué pasaría si no lograban llegar a tiempo? Qué pasaría si llegaban a tiempo y Seto rehusaba su ayuda?

Mokuba conducía cada vez más rápido, a medida que abandonaban la carretera principal y se internaban en una carretera más estrecha y menos cuidada; y ahora Yami podía sentir en sus huesos el eco de la energía liberada en la batalla. Era algo inmenso, algo que lo hacía temblar, y apenas se dio cuenta del momento en el que Yugi tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, como tratando de transmitirle algo de valor, de confianza en que podría intervenir y lograr salvar la situación.

El faraón agradeció con todo su corazón el impulsivo gesto de su luz, y aunque no podía expresarlo, sabía que el pequeño ex duelista era consciente de su gratitud en este momento crucial. Su "vida" como parte del ser que era Yugi, había sido un cúmulo de experiencias que en esencia le llenaban de asombro y gratitud ante la inocencia, confianza y generosidad de las que era capaz ese adolescente a menudo menospreciado.

En cambio, sus experiencias con Seto reflejaban la pasión y el sufrimiento, la lucha incesante hacia la comprensión y la redención que era el objetivo de ambos. Seto Kaiba había sido capaz de hacerle amar las cosas que de él le enfurecían, como la manía de tomar para sí las cargas que eran demasiado pesadas para soportar solo, la terquedad que lo llevaba a rehusar la ayuda de los demás aunque la necesitara con desesperación, su manera de retar a la vida, de desafiar al destino como si éste fuera un duelista más al que se enfrentara en la arena...

Yami lo amaba en toda su imperfecta belleza.

Alguna vez Seto lo había acusado de vivir en el pasado, de pensar en lo que había pasado como si pudiera suceder de nuevo, de ignorar que las cosas habían cambiado. Pero el pasado definía lo que ellos eran ahora... no podían existir ni ser lo que eran sin recordar lo que una vez fueron: una sola alma separada en dos seres que estaban vacíos el uno sin el otro.

Seto era suyo, y no iba a permitir que la muerte se lo arrebatara de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando la carretera terminó y se internaron en un angosto camino de tierra roja, Yami supo que se acercaban a su meta. La energía de Seto era ahora un dolor constante en sus huesos; aunque continuaba bloqueando sus pensamientos, su poder espiritual estaba desplegado en todo su esplendor. Era maravilloso, pero también aterrador. No podía evitar compararlo con la llamarada más fuerte y hermosa de una intensa hoguera, justo antes de extinguirse. 

La exclamación de Mokuba y el súbito chirriar de los frenos lo volvieron a la realidad: al dar la vuelta en un recodo, se habían topado con el final del camino de tierra y un auto plateado aparcado justo en el punto en el que terminaba. El faraón no lo pensó dos veces, abrió la portezuela y prácticamente saltó del auto, echando a correr ciegamente entre la maleza hacia el lugar en el que ahora sabía que Seto medía fuerzas con la bruja. Sentía pequeñas ramas azotando su rostro y sus brazos, y estuvo a punto de caer aparatosamente al menos en un par de ocasiones, pero no se detuvo; las voces de Mokuba y Yugi tras él le pedían que parara, le decían que corría el riesgo de lastimarse, pero él no les prestaba atención.

Alcanzó su meta a trompicones, jadeante, y se encontró de pronto sumido en la oscuridad. El claro en la maleza era como un trozo de noche en medio del monte iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol, y sus ojos acostumbrados a ver en las sombras pronto localizaron el cuerpo inerte de Seto en la hierba, a unos pocos pasos. Quiso avanzar hacia él, pero antes alzó la vista instintivamente hacia el cielo negro y rojo, y el espectáculo de una lucha encarnizada lo detuvo.

Suspendido en el aire, un magnífico dragón blanco de ojos azules y alas negras se enfrentaba a una enorme serpiente negra que por momentos le envolvía en sus anillos tratando de estrangularle. Era una visión de belleza dramática en medio del extraño paisaje, y Yami habría podido apreciarla en su más puro valor estético si no hubiera sabido que el dragón blanco era el ka de su compañero, el ser al que había amado por más de tres milenios en la vida, en la muerte y en el limbo de las sombras.

Era hermoso, y estaba librando una lucha sin cuartel, a muerte... y a pesar de sus esfuerzos se hacía evidente que la bruja, dispuesta a pelear sucio, le abrumaba por momentos; Yami podía sentir ahora su dolor, y podía ver que grandes desgarrones alteraban ya la blancura casi incandescente de su piel en un costado de su cuello, y el negro reluciente de una de sus alas. Merit lo estaba llevando al límite de sus fuerzas, pero Seto no se rendiría jamás. Moriría peleando antes que rendirse, y planeaba hacerlo de una forma espectacular, llevándose consigo a su oponente.

Yami lo amaba por estar dispuesto a eso. Pero no permitiría un sacrificio más.

De pronto se sentía extrañamente calmado y seguro. Percibió la presencia de Mokuba y Yugi a sus espaldas, ambos respirando con dificultad debido a las fuerzas malignas que los rodeaban; y lanzó una mano justo a tiempo para detener al jovencito, quien al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano trató de abalanzarse hacia él. Lo retuvo con todas sus fuerzas, y pudo ver en el pálido rostro del muchacho la incredulidad y la furia que esa acción le provocaba.

"¡Déjame!" - protestó, tratando de zafarse.

"No te muevas, Mokuba." - dijo, señalando con un gesto hacia arriba. El chico, atónito, pudo ver al fin la lucha en las alturas - "No hay nada que puedas hacer."

"¡Pero...!"

"Soy yo quien tiene que lograr que tu hermano comprenda que ya no está solo," - dijo con determinación.

"Tiene razón, Mokuba. Deja que él vaya." - le apoyó Yugi, con voz calmada.

Los angustiados ojos azulgrises del chico de pronto cambiaron de expresión, y parecieron mirarle con una comprensión que estaba mucho más allá de sus años y que por momentos lo sorprendió; era como si de repente un ser muy antiguo asomara a los ojos inocentes de Mokuba.

"Ve, pues." - dijo de pronto con sorprendente seguridad; pero luego con la rapidez del rayo pareció encogerse hasta volver a ser un chiquillo temeroso, y su voz brotó en un angustiado hilillo - "No quiero perderlo, no quiero."

"Tampoco yo. Y no lo perderé." - repuso Yami, soltándolo al fin y avanzando hacia el lugar en el que yacía el cuerpo de Seto.

* * *

**N.A.:** Tengo la impresión de que me pasé de tinta describiendo y narrando, y que quizás los pongo demasiado reflexivos por momentos, pero no vi otra manera de reflejar lo que sienten. Yo los siento así, es mi visión personal de estos personajes a los que tanto quiero. Las familias Woodville y Herbert en realidad existieron y jugaron ese papel en la vida de Enrique VII, por cierto... yo sólo torcí un poco la existencia de Jane, además de 'inventar' a Christian y su ascendencia xD. Ya falta poco para el final, amigos... NOTA: las revs que reciba este cap serán contestadas aparte en un link que pondré en mi perfil, porque ya me han amenazado con denunciarme porque las meto en el cap... 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Ria Reil Miyu_ (ya especifiqué xD), _shizoudark_ (nunca es fácil escribir un lemon, y menos si quieres que quede delicado y realista), _chibi-yuni_ (me alegra mucho que te haya gustado), _Undomiel24 _(nacieron para eso: para matarse a fuerza de sarcasmos... y sexo xD), _BlackTsuki_ (demostró que puede aguantarse, vamos xD), _Thais_ (es una pena, pero siempre tardo. Aunque ahora que ya va terminando, tardaré menos en tipear porque ya está escrito), _Shiroi Tsuki _(jaja, de película no creo que salga, no soy buena para ponerle acción a las cosas), _Nadeshiko _(pues no sé, así salió... siento que Yami quizás no quería un objeto extraño entre ellos, y su mentalidad todavía no está exactamente ajustada a la actualidad xD), _DarkAOS_ (me alegro, gracias!), _Yuu Kleiyu_ (ella es lista... sabe que acabar con uno, a estas alturas, es acabar con los dos. Aparte de que quiere asegurarse de que Yami sufra), _Akane Kinomoto_ (gracias mil, siempre es bueno saber que mi esfuerzo es apreciado. Respecto a publicar en otro lado, la idea me honra... pero la verdad preferiría conservar este fic en un solo lugar para poder tener control de lo que pueda presentarse. Gracias!), _Kida Luna_ (no, Elmo NOOO! Pero sí soy un monstruito come galletas xD. Aquí estoy de vuelta), _Dark Hoono no yume_ (gracias, igual!), _Princesa del Nilo_ (gracias! Y creo que es obvio que SY es mi OTP de todas las OTP xDD. Babea con confianza, todas lo hacemos cuando pensamos en él xD. En mis tiempos escribí SJ porn y me divertí como loca :3), _Videncia_ (oh, una review general! Gracias, me alegro de que te guste y que sigas lo que escribo... y sí, ellos llevan el ritmo que merece lo que entre ellos existe, porque el uno complementa al otro y tenía que mostrar eso de alguna manera. Esos serán sueños deliciosos! xDDD).


	23. La batalla final

**Equilibrio**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y Konami, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso, serás pateado.

Este capítulo, además de fluff, contiene algo de acción y no soy buena escribiendo eso, quizás es una de las razones por las cuales me tardé y sigue sin satisfacerme... luego se pone demasiado reflexivo. Espero que a alguien le guste XD

* * *

**Capítulo ****XXIII**

**La batalla final**

Yami avanzó decidido hasta el lugar en el que yacía el cuerpo inmóvil de su amante; su corazón latía con fuerza, como si quisiera salírsele del pecho. No sabía muy bien qué hacer ni qué esperar, sólo contaba con el instinto que seguramente lo llevaría a hacer lo correcto, y tenía la certeza de que no iba a permitir que Seto luchara solo. No quería la soledad ni el sacrificio del joven, por muy preciados que le fueran.

La atmósfera opresiva apenas si le permitía avanzar, y perdió unos segundos preciosos tratando de alcanzar su objetivo; cuando al fin lo logró, se arrodilló a su lado y levantó la cabeza castaña, apoyándola en su regazo con delicadeza y tocando el rostro pálido con dedos vacilantes. La piel de Seto estaba tibia y respiraba con normalidad, pero el faraón no sabía por cuánto tiempo más iba el joven a ser capaz de resistir el doble esfuerzo de luchar con su alma y mantener su cuerpo con vida.

Trató de alcanzarlo mentalmente, y aunque el bloqueo de sus pensamientos continuaba, pudo sentir la agitación y la determinación que guiaban las acciones de Seto en la lucha; así también como una parte del feroz castigo que el joven estaba soportando. Cerró los ojos y se retrajo al plano espiritual, esforzándose por mantener su mente clara y limpia; se encontró de pie en un recinto de paredes blancas, frente a un gigantesco muro de piedra gris detrás del cual se escuchaban los sonidos espantosos de una lucha a muerte.

_- Escúchame, Seto_, suplicó.

_- No permitiré que ella te haga daño._

Las palabras, fieras y determinadas, resonaron en su mente aumentando su desesperación... y sí, llenándolo de cólera e indignación. Una mezcla de sentimientos que ya le era entrañablemente familiar, porque había sido una de las pocas constantes durante años en su relación con Kaiba.

_- ¿A costa de tu propia vida? Es eso lo que planeas hacer, morir y llevar Merit contigo?_

_- Lo que sea que tenga que hacer para que ella desaparezca y tú vivas, lo haré._

_- Idiota. ¿Crees que podré... o querré vivir sin ti? Crees que soportaré otra vida sabiendo que te he perdido? No puedes tomar la decisión de arriesgar tu vida sin considerar mis sentimientos! No puedes ser tan imbécil, ni tan egoísta!_

Sintió la agitación - y el enojo - de Kaiba ante la dureza de sus palabras, pero no cedió ni un paso en su empeño.

_- ¿Egoísta? Yami..._

_- Los dos somos tercos. No queremos ceder, pero esto... es nuestra vida la que está en juego - _resuelto, abrió su mente ofreciendo al joven la oportunidad de traspasar el muro que había creado. Pero tal y como era de esperarse, Seto se resistió - _Ven!_

_- ¡No!_

_- ¡Deja ya de comportarte como un mocoso necio, maldita sea! _- bramó Yami al fin, avanzando hacia el muro con decisión, y en un instante de sorpresa la figura de Seto se materializó ante sus ojos, como un obstáculo entre él y el muro. Por momentos no pudo articular palabra, silenciado por el asombro y el terror al pensar en el enorme esfuerzo que implicaba para el joven proyectarse allí al mismo tiempo que luchaba y mantenía su cuerpo con vida.

Sin embargo, junto con la figura soberbia de su amante, también hizo su aparición el dolor de cada herida en su alma... y era un dolor terrible, que parecía imposible de resistir. Sin embargo, Kaiba lo soportaba con toda la fuerza de su terquedad... todos esos esfuerzos lo llevarían a la muerte una vez que la energía que los alimentaba se desvaneciera. El faraón no podía perder la oportunidad de hacerle comprender lo que tenían que hacer por el bien de ambos.

_- No quería que sintieras esto, imbécil_ - gruñó el joven de mala gana, al darse cuenta de que Yami no diría nada.

_- Te lo agradezco, eres muy amable pero no necesito que me protejas del dolor. Al menos, no del tuyo._ - ripostó con ironía, recuperando el habla.

_- Y ahora que estás donde querías, qué carajo planeas hacer?_ - la pregunta, hecha en un tono casual, hizo que la ira de Yami creciera hasta casi ahogarle por momentos; pero un ramalazo de dolor brutal estremeció a los dos y lo distrajo del insulto que estaba a punto de soltar. Merit atacaba con saña y eficiencia.

_- Sólo hay una manera de vencerla. Tenemos que luchar juntos._

_- Y la pregunta del millón es... cómo?_

_- Tienes que confiar en mí._

_- Creí que ya lo estaba haciendo._

_- No, no lo estás haciendo. No confiabas en decirme lo que ocurría para que pudiéramos enfrentarlo juntos; no confiabas en mí para apoyarnos. Éste es el duelo definitivo en el que nos jugamos la felicidad y la vida. Hemos esperado tres mil años; te he amado toda la vida, todas las vidas, y no nos perderemos de nuevo. No lo permitiré._

Pudo sentir la oleada de sentimientos que descendió como un bálsamo sobre las heridas del joven, tan claramente como si esos sentimientos fueran los suyos. Porque lo eran.

_- Y... qué hacemos? _- preguntó Seto luego de una pausa, llenando de alivio y de absurda alegría al faraón. Era probable que nunca le dijera que lo amaba, pero lo sentía y eso era más que suficiente para él... al fin hablaba en plural, incluyéndolo, admitiendo que no estaba solo, que necesitaba de alguien... que lo necesitaba a _él_.

_- Déjame entrar en ti, entra en mí. Acéptame como lo que soy: la parte de ti que ha estado perdida en la oscuridad tres milenios. Por favor, Seto_ - suplicó - _hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ti. Si tú mueres, yo moriré de pena y tu sacrificio será inútil._

El joven avanzó hacia él, sus largas piernas devorando la distancia entre ambos en un par de zancadas hasta alcanzarlo y envolverlo en un abrazo potente, enérgico, casi brutal; sin palabras, sus pensamientos se derramaron sobre Yami como una ardiente y magnífica cascada. Su corazón se abría por completo ante el faraón entregando sus tesoros, el amor y la confianza tanto tiempo relegados y ocultos, pero jamás olvidados.

_- ¿No te parece irónico?_ - la voz de Kaiba estaba teñida del acostumbrado sarcasmo, pero era suave, como si indicara que sus palabras no tenían la intención de herir - _Aquí estoy, a punto de morir, y sólo puedo pensar en lo mucho que quiero vivir para hacerte el amor de nuevo, una y otra vez, hasta que no sepa dónde termina mi ser y dónde empieza el tuyo..._

Yami sintió que se estremecía de excitación a pesar del predicamento en el que se hallaban. Trató de no pensar que quizás él tenía razón, que alguien como Seto Kaiba sólo podría ser capaz de expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos más íntimos si sentía que la muerte se acercaba.

Apartó ese pensamiento funesto de su mente con decisión.

_- Cuando esto termine, lo haremos... prométeme que estaremos juntos cuando esto termine, Seto. Júralo._

_- Mira en qué clase de lío estamos metidos y sé realista por una vez. ¡Sabes que no puedo jurar semejante cosa!_

_- Al menos prométeme que lo intentarás con todas tus fuerzas. ¡Promételo!_

_- Está bien. Lo prometo…_

Sin alboroto alguno, como si fuera lo más simple y natural del mundo, el muro cayó y los poderes de los dos finalmente se fusionaron.

* * *

La batalla en el cielo era un espectáculo irresistible, pero Yugi estaba más preocupado, al menos de momento, por lo que sucedía en tierra. Por eso alcanzó a observar con aprensión el momento en el que Yami - quien hasta ese momento había permanecido rígido y con los ojos cerrados, sosteniendo la cabeza de Kaiba en su regazo mientras el ojo dorado en su frente centelleaba - se dejó caer hacia delante, desmadejado y aparentemente inconsciente.

"¿Qué sucede, Yugi? Qué está pasando?" - la voz preocupada de Mokuba le recordó que no estaba solo, pero le faltaba mucho para saber lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo. Sólo podía aventurar conjeturas que parecían imposibles; pero la ansiedad del chico lo impulsaba a hacer algo por intentar confortarle, así que apretó su mano.

"No lo sé. Supongo que Yami va a intentar fusionar sus poderes con los de Kaiba." - dijo quedamente.

"¿Es eso posible?" - preguntó el adolescente, dubitativo.

"Yo creo que sí; aunque imagino que sólo Yami lo sabrá con certeza. Por todos los cielos, Mokuba: estamos presenciando una batalla de almas en el cielo, un dragón contra una serpiente, el bien contra el mal. Hemos visto zombis, posesiones por un espíritu malvado; hemos comprobado la extensión de los poderes de la bruja. Qué más quieres? Crees todavía que estas cosas no pueden ocurrir?"

"Tienes razón," - el chico suspiró - "lo que se me hace difícil es creer que mi hermano acceda a fusionar sus poderes o algo así. Ya sabes lo terco que es."

"Yami es tan terco como él, o más. Sólo él puede lograr convencerle."

"Lo sé." - murmuró, y por un momento los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando de nuevo hacia el cielo. Cada vez se hacía más evidente que el hermoso dragón herido llevaba las de perder, y la mano de Mokuba apretó la de Yugi casi hasta hacerle daño.

Pero él, aunque temía por los dos, no dudaba que Yami lograría convencer a Kaiba para que dejara a un lado su actitud ferozmente individualista, la desconfianza patológica creada por años de lucha, sufrimientos y vejaciones. No era una tarea fácil, pero Yugi sabía lo que había en el corazón del indomable faraón, el amor sin límites que le profesaba al joven y la fiera determinación que lo guiaba en su búsqueda de la felicidad que sólo iba a lograr con él.

... el problema radicaba en que lo consiguiera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para ambos.

"¡Mira, Yugi! Mira!"

La exclamación de Mokuba, que ahora tiraba de su mano con entusiasmo casi infantil, lo hizo enfocar de nuevo la mirada en la lucha que tenía lugar en las alturas. Lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento y encendió en su ser la llama de la esperanza: las heridas del dragón parecían sanar de pronto, y la iridiscente blancura de sus escamas daba paso a un resplandor casi dorado, que hacía desaparecer incluso el color negro de sus alas. Y entonces el majestuoso ser se desasió del brutal abrazo de la serpiente con una fortaleza y agilidad increíbles, arremetiendo seguidamente contra ella.

"¿Lo ves? Te dije que Yami lo lograría." - murmuró, emocionado.

* * *

Era extraño - pero no desagradable - pelear de esta manera. No se parecía a ninguno de aquellos duelos en los que les había tocado luchar del mismo lado de la arena; en esos momentos Kaiba había desconfiado de su compañero y tomado sus decisiones de batalla prácticamente sin tenerle en cuenta, cometiendo errores estúpidos gracias a su egoísmo. Ahora realmente estaban en perfecta sincronía, el uno anticipando lo que el otro deseaba, actuando como una máquina perfectamente aceitada.

No... no una máquina. En esos momentos el poder que compartían nacía de aquello que el uno veía en el otro cada vez que se miraban a los ojos: pasión, salvaje e impredecible, excitante e incontrolable. La nueva certeza de un sentimiento que había sobrevivido a milenios de separación y soledad. Y para no perder eso, Kaiba era capaz de pelear hasta la muerte.

_- ¡Vamos a acabar con ella!_ - el tono agresivo de Yami tenía un dejo casi sanguinario, y a pesar de lo grave de la situación Kaiba sintió ganas de reírse ante el atrevimiento y la seguridad de las que el jodido enano hacía gala – _Te atreves a reírte de mí?_

_- Sí, Su Majestad _– repuso, burlón -_ No lo puedo evitar. Eres la mar de gracioso._

El repentino acceso directo a la energía de Yami lo había impactado vigorosamente, y aunque todavía sentía el dolor de las heridas recibidas - heridas que ahora se cerraban rápidamente - la curiosa sensación de poder embriagador se imponía sobre cualquier otra percepción. Cuando sus garras alcanzaban a la serpiente, abriendo en la piel negra enormes surcos que rezumaban un líquido viscoso, se sentía casi invencible...

No era una sensación tan increíble, poderosa y única como la que había experimentado la noche anterior al unirse al faraón en cuerpo y alma, pero se le acercaba mucho. El torrente de poder en su sistema era como una droga que anulaba sus inhibiciones, que lo hacía querer reír, gritar---

_- ¡Contrólate, Seto!_ - la voz del faraón en su mente sonaba a medias irritada, y a medias resignada.

_- ¿Porqué? Esto es muy divertido..._

_- Ella no va a rendirse tan fácilmente. ¿O crees que lo que estamos haciendo basta?_

Para variar, el soberano tenía razón: a cada momento, la serpiente parecía hacerse más rápida y alcanzarla se hacía más difícil. Cuando intentó atacarla con su aliento de fuego, la bruja lo esquivó con facilidad, moviéndose tan velozmente que parecía estar frente a ellos en un momento y a varios metros de distancia en el siguiente; se escurría como el agua, deslizándose dentro y fuera del alcance de sus ataques.

_- ¿Qué pasa, faraón Seth? _- los bramidos del monstruo sonaban casi a burla -_ Eres muy lento. Tres mil años de inactividad te han dejado inútil?_

_- ¿Inútil? _- repitió Kaiba, ofendido -_ Te mostraré cuán inútil soy... _- gruñó lanzándose al ataque en un movimiento inesperado, tomando por sorpresa a la bruja cuando una de sus garras se clavó en la monstruosa cabeza, arrancando un trozo enorme que incluía a uno de los venenosos ojos verdes. La serpiente dejó escapar un alarido escalofriante, sorprendentemente femenino a pesar de lo cavernoso de su voz, y se retiró con espantosa velocidad a una distancia calculada para que el dragón no pudiera alcanzarla en un solo lance.

La maldita podía _teletransportarse_, prácticamente...

En una decisión conjunta, sin pensarlo demasiado, lanzaron un ataque definitivo. Un bramido infrahumano los ensordeció y la serpiente comenzó a agitarse violentamente, su piel negra poniéndose extrañamente tirante, como si el monstruo quisiera expandirse más allá del límite que sus dimensiones le imponían. Era como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

Parecía que al fin lo habían logrado. La serpiente ahora se estremecía con estertores claramente agónicos, hinchada y cada vez más monstruosa.

Kaiba comenzaba a alegrarse - absurdamente, claro, porque no olvidaba que buenos momentos solían durarle muy poco - cuando los anillos de la serpiente se cerraron de nuevo en torno a ellos con una velocidad asombrosa en un monstruo que parecía estar al borde de la destrucción, y se sobresaltó al adivinar con aplastante claridad lo que la bruja pretendía. Merit, desesperada por el odio en su agonía, quería que murieran con ella...

Justo como Kaiba había planeado hacer con ella en el caso de que no pudiera vencerla solo - lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir - la bruja había tenido la brillante idea de arrastrarlos en su muerte.

_- ¡Yami!_ - advirtió, más que alarmado.

_- Lo sé. ¡Concéntrate!_

Ambos aplicaron todas sus fuerzas tratando de zafarse del mortal abrazo, pero todos sus intentos probaron ser inútiles. De pronto, la voz cavernosa e inhumana de Merit emergió de nuevo de las profundidades de la masa negruzca que era la serpiente, llena de locura y de odio.

_- Ya no podrás regresar a la vida, Atem. Desapareceré, pero tú y tu asqueroso amante también perecerán. Me parece que al final... ésta es mi victoria._

_- ¡NO!_ - la rotunda negación brotó de lo más profundo del ser de Kaiba con la fuerza de un cañonazo. Sintió que se ahogaba, que perdía el control sobre sí mismo, que todo el mundo a su alrededor se contraía hasta que sólo existían ellos dos y la presencia malévola y asfixiante de Merit, que su energía se concentraba en un solo punto denso y candente.

_- ¿Qué haces? Contrólate!_ _No utilices toda tu energía! Seto!_

La desesperación en la voz del faraón era clara en su mente, pero Kaiba ya estaba más allá del punto en el que podía detenerse, enfocado sólo en el poder acumulado dentro de su ser. Y entonces lo liberó, unido al de Yami, llevado sólo por su intenso deseo de acabar de una vez y por todas con la amenaza que se cernía sobre sus vidas.

El ataque fue brutal y lo drenó completamente. No alcanzó a ver lo que sucedía, pero sintió cómo la presencia malévola de Merit desaparecía de su percepción, y su satisfacción no tuvo límites antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Todo ocurrió en segundos ante las miradas angustiadas y asombradas de Yugi y de Mokuba: la serpiente hinchada y monstruosa volvió a atrapar al dragón entre sus letales anillos, pero de pronto una explosión cegadora la arrojó lejos - haciendo que los dos espectadores de excepción fueran a dar con sus huesos en el suelo - antes de hacerse pedazos. Una lluvia de ceniza, negra y gris cayó sobre el ex duelista y el jovencito antes de que el dragón simplemente se desvaneciera en el aire y la luz del sol volviera a iluminar el claro.

Yugi tardó un minuto en reaccionar, boquiabierto como estaba a la luz de lo que acababa de suceder frente a sus ojos. Cuando volvió a la realidad y se aseguró de que Mokuba estaba a su lado y bien - aunque algo atontado y con el rostro ennegrecido - se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde se encontraban Seto y Yami, sintiendo el frío del miedo correr por sus venas.

Llegó hasta ellos y se inclinó sobre Yami, quien se encontraba caído encima de Kaiba; levantó su cabeza, buscando el pulso en su muñeca. Tuvo un momento de terror al no sentirlo, pero suspiró con alivio unos segundos después al percibir su respiración, lenta y acompasada; el temor había impedido que sintiera su pulso. Estaba tan concentrado en el faraón que apenas registró el momento en el que Mokuba se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a buscar signos vitales en el cuerpo de su hermano; sólo lo miró al escuchar su sorprendido jadeo.

El chico estaba blanco como una sábana bajo las manchas que el polvo negro había dejado en su piel, y los ojos azulgrises resaltaban enormes y asustados en su rostro.

"¿Mokuba?"

"No respira, Yugi. ¡Seto no está respirando!"

"Espera. Cálmate. Déjame ver." - parecía increíble lo poco que le costaba tratar de tranquilizar al muchacho, cuando unos minutos antes él mismo estaba tan enfermo de pánico que no había sentido el pulso de Yami.

Con cuidado hizo rodar a Yami y lo dejó tendido en la hierba. Entonces comenzó a examinar sumariamente a Kaiba.

En efecto, el joven no estaba respirando, y el comprobarlo casi le provocó otro ataque de terror; pensó que probablemente había sido demasiado para Kaiba, que quizás no viviría... la sola idea lo hizo temblar. Yami parecía encontrarse bien, pero era obvio que no viviría sin él. ¿Y qué sería de Mokuba? A Yugi le había espantado la noticia de que el testamento lo nombraba tutor del chico, pero no había tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre ello; ahora, con la muerte de Kaiba como una posibilidad cierta, no se sentía capacitado para cuidar del adolescente como su hermano lo había hecho desde que era un bebé.

¿Qué pasaría si Kaiba no sobrevivía a ésta?

Todos estos pensamientos cruzaron por la cabeza del pequeño ex duelista en segundos, antes de que respirara hondo y tratara de controlar el pavor que se había apoderado de su ser, en beneficio de todos y principalmente del chico que lo miraba asustado. El cuerpo de Kaiba estaba aún bastante tibio, con una temperatura normal aunque su corazón tampoco parecía estar latiendo. Tenía que calmarse e intentar todo lo que sabía, tratar de recordar lo que había aprendido en los cursos de primeros auxilios en la escuela, y lo principal era lograr que volviera a respirar; cada segundo que pasaba sin hacerlo podía causar una lesión cerebral.

Con cuidado inclinó la cabeza del joven hacia atrás, recordando que debía asegurarse de que las vías estuvieran despejadas antes de tratar de aplicar el masaje cardio-pulmonar. Entonces situó sus manos a la altura del esternón de Kaiba y comenzó a comprimir, alternando cada quince golpes de presión con respiración boca a boca, soplando con fuerza, tratando de insuflar aire en sus pulmones. Estaba tan nervioso que en algún momento sintió la risa histérica burbujear en su pecho al ocurrírsele que quizás a Yami no le gustaría saber que su hikari estaba besando - al menos técnicamente - a su novio; pero logró controlarse justo a tiempo para continuar. Tras un par de minutos que parecieron infructuosos, de pronto el pecho de Kaiba se elevó por sí solo y comenzó a respirar, si bien en una forma débil y angustiosa; el pulso también se recuperó, aunque algo errático.

Bien. Ahora tenían que hacerlo llegar a un hospital, y tenía que ser _rápido_.

"Ya respira. ¿Llevas el móvil contigo?" - cuando el chico asintió, tembloroso por el temor, prosiguió en el tono más práctico y tranquilizador del que disponía - "Llama a un médico, una ambulancia, lo que sea. Necesitamos ayuda médica, pronto. Vamos, muévelo!" - lo urgió.

El jovencito pareció despertar del estupor parcial en el que estaba sumido, y se afanó llamando a todas partes. Yugi respiró con algo de tranquilidad al ver que por lo menos estaba distraído... no quería que Mokuba percibiera su temor ante el hecho de que, mientras Yami parecía simplemente dormido de puro exhausto, Kaiba parecía estar sumido en la misma inconsciencia profunda que había afectado a Tea y a Odion. Mientras se dedicaba a la prosaica tarea de retirar el cetro del Milenio del cuerpo del joven y esconderlo bajo su su suéter, teniendo cuidado de no herirse en el proceso, se preguntó vagamente si las susodichas víctimas de Merit habrían regresado a la normalidad ahora que la bruja había sido vencida. Quitó el rompecabezas del cuello de Yami y lo colgó en torno al suyo propio, descubriendo que había extrañado el peso de la pieza contra su pecho.

El dinero hacía maravillas: en menos de diez minutos, un helicóptero de Kaiba Corp aterrizaba en el claro bañándolos de polvo, y personal entrenado bajaba de él portando camillas para trasladar a los caídos. La actuación de los paramédicos fue veloz y eficiente, y en un santiamén todos estuvieron a bordo del helicóptero, Yugi y Mokuba asegurados en sus asientos observando cómo Yami y Seto eran conectados a diversos equipos médicos, para luego ser examinados por el que parecía el jefe de la cuadrilla. Ansiosos esperaron mientras éste ordenaba para Kaiba oxígeno y un goteo de suero con sustancias cuyos nombres no alcanzaron a identificar, antes de volverse hacia ellos.

"Sólo puedo aventurar un diagnóstico preliminar, señor Kaiba." - advirtió seriamente, y Yugi se sobresaltó un poco antes de recordar que en efecto tenía al otro 'señor Kaiba' a su lado, y obviamente el tipo debía dirigirse al que juzgaba su jefe antes de hablar con alguien más - "Ese joven se encuentra estable," - dijo sucintamente el paramédico, señalando a Yami - "sólo parece necesitar de mucho descanso e hidratación. Su hermano, sin embargo, parece haber sufrido algún tipo de shock y no responde a ningún estímulo... al menos de momento."

"¿Qué quiere decir?" - demandó Mokuba, su voz aguda por el pánico.

"Se encuentra en coma. Al menos eso es lo que se desprende del diagnóstico preliminar; no conocemos las causas ni la profundidad, eso sólo podrá decirlo su médico después de realizarle las pruebas necesarias."

El adolescente palideció, evidentemente devastado por la noticia. Yugi se estremeció: no era la primera vez que Kaiba pasaba por una situación así, aunque en aquella lejana ocasión el coma había sido provocado por la propia obstinación del joven y por el castigo que Yami le había impuesto al perder en el Juego de las Sombras; había tardado seis meses en despertar después de armar su alma hecha pedazos, y eso sólo porque Mokuba se encontraba en peligro en manos del memorable maniático que era Pegasus J. Crawford. Pero, en cierto modo, aquella había sido una situación 'controlada', un coma artificial, sin causa física aparente...

Sólo podían rogar porque esta vez fuera igual, aunque Yugi no lograba sacudirse de encima el desagradable presentimiento de que no era así.

"Yugi. Yugi." - jadeó el muchacho de pronto, con un hilo de voz, una vez que el paramédico volvió a ocuparse de sus pacientes - "¿Qué vamos a hacer? Qué _voy_ a hacer?"

"Cálmate." - trató de imprimir a su voz una serenidad que no sentía - "Esperaremos a ver qué dice su médico, tal y como se espera que hagamos; entonces ya pensaremos qué hacer. Lo importante es que vive."

"¡Pero está grave! Fue horrible cuando sucedió la primera vez, pero de alguna manera _sabía_ que Seto regresaría, que no estaba perdido para siempre. Ahora... ahora no tengo esa seguridad."

La perspicacia del chico lo sorprendió: acababa de dar voz a los temores que él mismo sentía, a las dudas que la situación y los recuerdos sembraban en su alma. Y estaba tan aterrado como él, o más.

"Está resistiendo, Mokuba. Es un luchador, y terco como nadie; no va a morir." - luego de una pausa, espoleado por la desesperación patente en los ojos azulgrises, aseveró - "Yami no lo permitirá."

"¡Pero Yami no está en condiciones de ayudarle! Qué podría hacer?"

"Tenemos que esperar y rogar... es lo único que nos queda."

El jovencito se encogió en su asiento y un silencio lleno de preocupación se asentó entre ambos. Tardaron apenas minutos en llegar a la clínica privada en la que Tea había estado internada al principio, antes de ser trasladada al caserón que compartían Ishizu y Shadi, y de inmediato se llevaron a Kaiba para someterlo a una batería de pruebas, el paramédico jefe asegurándole a Mokuba que el médico personal del joven ya se encontraba en el lugar para atenderle.

A instancias de Mokuba, que trataba de mantener el tipo y distraerse ocupándose de los detalles, una vez que Yami fue oficialmente diagnosticado y medicado lo trasladaron a una habitación privada que - con la salvedad de las modernas camas de hospital - parecía la suite presidencial de un hotel cinco estrellas. El faraón fue instalado en una de las camas, con la otra lista para recibir a Kaiba no bien saliera de peligro y entrara en fase de recuperación. Si es que lo lograba...

Ya que no había nada más que pudieran hacer, se sentaron en silencio en el cómodo sofá cerca de la cama en la que reposaba Yami; en algún momento Yugi cabeceó, hipnotizado por el lento goteo de la intravenosa colgada junto a la cama del faraón, y cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza y miró su reloj, se dio cuenta de que se había pasado dormido las últimas dos horas. A su lado, Mokuba roncaba ligeramente, la alborotada cabeza apoyada en su hombro... el temprano despertar, la tensión y las emociones vividas, le estaban pasando factura y se encontraba agotado.

Yugi no tuvo corazón para despertarle y ni siquiera intentó cambiar de posición; pero de todos modos el muchacho despertó con un sobresalto cuando un doctor, al que Yami recordaba vagamente haber visto en alguna ocasión, entró casi sin hacer ruido en la habitación. El médico esperó a que Mokuba se sacudiera el sueño de los ojos antes de dirigirse a él, con la gravedad que la situación requería reflejada en su rostro amable.

"Joven Mokuba," - resultaba evidente que era el médico de cabecera de ambos hermanos, a juzgar por el grado de familiaridad que utilizaba al hablar - "de nada servirá que trate de suavizar la situación, así que seré claro. Su hermano se encuentra en quirófano en estos momentos, y si no he venido antes a avisarle ha sido porque me encontraba supervisando la operación." - cielos, sonaba terrible - "Ha sido una suerte que contáramos con uno de los mejores neurocirujanos del país... hemos podido operarle inmediatamente para detener la hemorragia cerebral. Sin embargo, se encuentra aún en coma y con respiración asistida, y aunque ha salido del peligro inmediato de muerte, su estado continúa siendo muy grave."

"¿Hay... hay alguna esperanza?" - preguntó el jovencito, después de casi un minuto de silencio.

"Todas, joven Mokuba. Pero no queremos crearnos falsas expectativas: el joven Seto se encuentra grave. Podría despertar en horas, o en semanas, o simplemente podría no hacerlo. Incluso si despierta podría no ser el mismo... aunque los signos de actividad metabólica cerebral son reducidos debido al coma, parece no haber ningún daño; pero debemos recordar que tuvo una hemorragia y eso por sí solo es bastante delicado. Sólo lo sabremos con certeza cuando despierte, si es que lo hace."

"¿Puedo... verlo?" - el doctor le miró con simpatía.

"Ahora deben estar sacándole del quirófano para internarlo en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Una vez que lo instalen allí, usted podría..."

"¿No podrían traerlo aquí?" - le interrumpió el muchacho, ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte del galeno - "Digo, si necesitan las máquinas de Cuidados Intensivos podrían simplemente traerlas aquí..."

"Por supuesto, si ése es su deseo..."

"Así lo deseo, y sé que también sería el deseo de mi hermano." - dijo con claridad, mirando hacia la cama en la que Yami seguía tendido, pálido e inconsciente. El doctor siguió su mirada, y luego de un momento la luz de la comprensión pareció encenderse en el fondo de sus ojos oscuros. Era posible que hubiera deducido al menos en parte el porqué Mokuba deseaba que su hermano estuviera lo más cerca posible del faraón, que para el médico era sólo un desconocido; pero si fue así, actuó con la discreción debida al reservar para sí sus pensamientos y simplemente se limitó a asentir.

"Tengo entendido que este joven ha sido traído junto con su hermano, y que estuvieron en el mismo accidente." - comentó, acercándose a la cama de Yami y revisando atentamente la historia médica contenida en la carpeta de metal.

"Así es." - repuso Yugi, metiendo baza al ver que Mokuba no tenía intenciones de contestar.

"Según sus estadísticas vitales se encuentra muy deshidratado y tiene un cuadro de agotamiento y estrés agudo... pero no es nada grave, va a estar bien cuando haya descansado..."

"No lo había pensado antes... pero espero que estén manteniendo a la prensa fuera de esto." - la voz del chico sobresaltó a ambos: de pronto tenía cierto dejo de dureza puramente empresarial, el tono de un hombre de negocios acostumbrado a mandar, que le recordó a Yugi el dicho popular de 'quien lo hereda, no lo hurta'. No en balde era el hermano menor de Seto Kaiba.

"El traslado y la internación han permanecido en secreto. Muy pocos sabíamos que el paciente que esperábamos era el joven Seto, y los que estamos enterados ciertamente no hablaremos."

"Le agradezco que permanezca alerta. A mi hermano no le gustaría que una noticia como ésta se filtrara a los medios."

* * *

Yami lamentó despertar, porque un montón de dolores despertaron con él: cada músculo en su cuerpo dolía y pulsaba como si lo hubiera sometido a un esfuerzo superior a su resistencia. Ya era el segundo despertar desagradable de su corta vida en la era moderna, y no pudo menos que rogar para que no se hiciera costumbre.

La lucha espiritual había drenado también su fuerza física, dejándolo debilitado y adolorido. Y si él se encontraba en ese estado, Seto debía hallarse aún peor, cortesía de su increíble terquedad y su irritante manía de sacrificio...

¡Seto!

La luz hirió sus ojos al tratar de abrirlos, pero eso no lo disuadió de intentar incorporarse; sin embargo, su cuerpo no respondió más que a medias y el dolor lo hizo ver todo negro por momentos. Entonces, como guiado por el instinto, giró sólo la cabeza hacia un lado y lo vio.

El tiempo pareció quedar suspendido en el instante en el que sus ojos se fijaron en el perfil inmóvil y apenas discernible de Seto, sin poder pensar y sin lograr interpretar lo que veía. Una especie de cortina de plástico transparente lo separaba de la otra cama que estaba rodeada de aparatos; un tubo de plástico salía de la boca del joven y se conectaba a una de las máquinas, su cabeza estaba vendada, y lo poco que se podía ver de su piel aparecía mortalmente pálida. Yami sintió que no podía respirar ante la enormidad del terror que lo invadió, y aún tardó unos momentos en controlarse lo suficiente para cerrar los ojos e intentar comunicarse mentalmente con el postrado joven... sin éxito.

Sin embargo, podía sentirlo y eso tranquilizó un poco la ansiedad que le atenazaba. Estaba inconsciente, por eso no podía responderle... en ese instante terrible había temido que lo que veía a su lado fuera simplemente el cascarón vacío de su amante, desprovisto de alma y perdido para siempre.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, tratando de calmarse: Seto vivía, eventualmente se recuperaría... y cuando lo hiciera, el faraón iba a patearle el trasero, por egoísta y por necio.

"¿Yami?" - la voz de Yugi lo sobresaltó, y al girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado lo descubrió de pie junto a su cama, con el rostro contraído por la preocupación - "Cómo te sientes? Estás bien? Yami!"

"Seto..." - logró articular, sintiendo el peso de la impotencia y la rabia. Quería hablar con él. Quería, necesitaba mirarse en sus ojos, discutir con él, escuchar su voz.

"Cálmate. No desesperes, y no te muevas mucho, que estás deshidratado y te están poniendo suero. El doctor hay dicho que tiene posibilidades de recuperación, no tienes que..."

"¿Posibilidades? Qué...?" - la indignación y el temor lo llevaron a intentar incorporarse de nuevo, con el mismo resultado de antes: nada. Yugi aspiró con fuerza antes de responderle, y eso no hizo más que aumentar sus miedos.

"Yami, su estado es muy delicado. Le han operado, comprendes? Tuvieron que abrir su cabeza para detener un sangrado interno, y eso no es cualquier cosa."

"¿Que tuvieron que…? Por Ra! Es por eso que no puedo comunicarme con él?"

"No lo sé, Yami; está en coma, eso significa que no está consciente y no sabemos cuánto tiempo pueda durar esa situación. Ya hace varias horas que lo operaron y aún no reacciona… hay que tener paciencia y esperar."

"¿Paciencia?"

¡Por Ra, pedirle paciencia! Tener paciencia cuando el ser que más le importaba yacía allí, inmóvil e inconsciente, sin que la tecnología, la magia de esta era, pudiera darle la certeza de que se recuperaría…

Tenía que recuperarse. Nadie mejor que él para superar todos los obstáculos, para luchar contra la adversidad.

Kaiba siempre había representado para él el triunfo del espíritu humano, con su forma tan particular de enfrentarse a la vida con uñas y dientes. Siempre lo había hecho sentir vivo con su mera presencia, incluso cuando para él era sólo una sombra, el "otro" Yugi. Se habían acercado el uno al otro con cada enfrentamiento, y al renacer en este mundo Yami había descubierto que ya no quería luchar, que habían alcanzado el lugar y el momento en el que ya no existía la diferencia entre amigos, rivales y amantes.

Y cuando al fin lo habían logrado, el terco joven se había dejado llevar por su impulsividad y su manía de sacrificio, abrazando a la muerte en un desesperado intento por preservar la vida de Yami, sin pensar que esa vida sería inútil sin él. Ahora yacía en un lecho frío, rodeado de máquinas que vigilaban sus signos de vida, sumido en una inconsciencia de la cual quizás no regresaría.

Seto se escurría como el agua entre sus dedos, se desvanecía, podía perderlo... otra vez.

Y el cuerpo reaccionaba naturalmente en medio de sus angustias, reclamando una necesidad: la de ir al baño. Demasiado preocupado como para sentir vergüenza, luego de hacerle entender sucintamente a su hikari que el llamado de la naturaleza era urgente, se dejó hacer pasiva y silenciosamente por una enfermera en la que ni siquiera se fijó. Cuando la mujer salió de la habitación, la ya familiar figura de cabello alborotado de Mokuba se materializó junto a Yugi. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y el cansancio y la angustia se notaban en sus facciones, a pesar de lo determinado de su expresión.

"Yami… me alegra ver que estás mejor." – dijo, aunque se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener la calma.

"Mokuba. Dime que se va a recuperar. Por favor." – suplicó con voz ronca, irreconocible por la emoción.

"Está luchando, Yami. Estoy seguro de que está luchando." – dijo el muchacho lentamente, pero la incertidumbre era clara en sus ojos azulgrises y eso bastó para desanimar aún más al soberano.

"Déjenme un momento. Se los suplico." – susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Escuchó el suspiro del joven antes de sentir que se alejaba de la cama, aunque permaneció en la habitación. No sabía qué hacer, sólo podía intentar despertar a Seto de su profundo sueño, una y otra vez a pesar de que en su actual estado las fuerzas le abandonaban.

Sin intentarlo, y sin poder evitarlo, retazos de una de sus vidas pasadas comenzaron a invadir su mente cada vez que intentaba comunicarse con el joven. Cosas que realmente no había recordado antes…

* * *

Se encontraba de nuevo en Egipto, pero no en el palacio. Estaba arrodillado frente a un altar, en un recinto pequeño y algo polvoriento, cuyos muros estaban cubiertos por exquisitas y coloridas escenas de la vida diaria, frente a la estatua de una hermosa mujer… la diosa Hathor. Éste tenía que ser el pequeño templo que recordaba haber visitado con su padre y luego con Seth, en el oasis de B'ir Nedjem; el lugar al que inconscientemente se había transportado con Seto ante la amenaza inmediata que había representado la posesión del cuerpo de Tea por parte de Merit.

Hathor, la morada del halcón, la jaula del alma… la madre de los egipcios, patrona de los placeres de la carne, de la alegría, la música y el amor. Mientras una parte de su mente se concentraba en la oración, solemne y respetuosamente, la otra se preguntaba porqué le había llegado precisamente _ese_ recuerdo y no otro, cuando antes Seto había tenido que decirle dónde estaban para aclarar su memoria.

Un leve sonido a sus espaldas le avisó que no estaba solo; pero casi de inmediato tuvo la certeza de que se trataba de Seth, y como no podía percibir ninguna otra presencia en las cercanías, se tranquilizó.

Supo de pronto que recordaba ese pequeño templo porque lo había visitado con su sacerdote varias veces, poco antes de su muerte, por muchos motivos. Y entre ellos el más importante, además de escapar de la atmósfera opresiva del palacio y de la culpa que sentía por encerrar a su hermana-esposa Merit, era el poder estar a solas con Seth aunque fuera sólo unas horas.

Apenas un par de guardias de palacio los acompañaban en esas salidas, de las que sólo estaban enterados los demás sacerdotes guardianes; el faraón se sentía seguro con Seth, y si los llevaba era por cumplir una formalidad, ya que de todos modos se quedaban a una distancia prudencial del templo mientras ellos estaban dentro. No era un templo frecuentado, sólo algunos habitantes del pueblo cercano venían a visitar a la diosa y mantenían el lugar.

Terminó de orar y se volvió hacia su sacerdote, con una sonrisa que no fue correspondida.

El rostro bronceado lucía tan impasible como de costumbre, pero la mirada azul parecía perdida, como si el alma de su dueño vagara por lugares remotos a los que el faraón no podía llegar.

"Seth." – le llamó con suavidad, incorporándose y caminando hacia el joven, que le miró con sorpresa y sacudió la cabeza como queriendo espantar algún pensamiento ingrato, pero permaneció arrodillado en el suelo de piedra en actitud respetuosa. Incluso bajó la cabeza para no mirarle directamente a los ojos.

"Su Majestad." – repuso automáticamente, y el faraón meneó la cabeza, en un gesto reprobatorio.

"Estamos solos, Seth. Te pedí que cuando estuviéramos a solas dejaras de lado las formalidades."

"No vas a cambiar en unos días lo que a mis maestros les tomó años meterme en la cabeza, Atem." – dijo, luego de unos instantes de silencio.

El faraón no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que le provocaba siempre el sonido de su nombre en la voz de Seth, y suspiró al comprender el justo razonamiento de su sacerdote. Pero eso no impidió que su mano tomara con delicadeza el mentón del joven y levantara hacia él aquel rostro bello y orgulloso.

"Lo sé. Pero al menos mientras estemos aquí, en el poco tiempo que nos queda juntos, quiero que hagas un esfuerzo por recordar que eres mi igual y mi amor. El único, por siempre y para siempre."

Sintió en sus dedos el temblor que recorría el cuerpo de Seth, y en su boca el calor de sus labios cuando se estiró para robarle un beso dulce y breve, antes de que sus brazos le rodearan la cintura y lo apretasen con fuerza contra él. Entonces el sacerdote ocultó el rostro en los pliegues de tela que cubrían el pecho del soberano, inhalando profundamente, como si al respirarlo quisiera absorber no sólo su aroma, sino su cuerpo entero.

"No soporto pensar en el día en el que ya no estés a mi lado." – murmuró confusamente, y el faraón acarició sus cabellos cariñosamente, las palabras de amor y de consuelo atoradas en su garganta. Después de todo, sabía que no habría consuelo posible para el sufrimiento que el hombre al que amaba tendría que soportar, como no lo había para él al pensar en dejarle.

Antes que ellos dos y lo que sentían, por inmenso que fuera, estaban la vida y la seguridad de todo el pueblo de Egipto. Y no había otra forma de lograrla más que a través de su sacrificio, para sellar los poderes de la oscuridad. Nadie más que él podía hacerlo.

"No puedo creer que los dioses sean tan crueles, Seth. Prefiero pensar que hay una razón para mi sacrificio, y que de alguna forma no te perderé, ni me perderás. Prefiero pensar que hay algo más allá del juicio sagrado, algo más de lo que nos dice la tradición de la muerte. No me importa que suene a blasfemia, porque los dioses saben que no hay más que respeto por sus decisiones en mi corazón… pero prefiero pensar que estaremos juntos, de alguna manera."

"Yo… simplemente no puedo pensar." – confesó el sacerdote, sin levantar la cabeza – "Siempre has tenido ese efecto en mí… ocupas todos mis pensamientos al extremo que me resulta difícil concentrarme en mis deberes, cumplir con mis obligaciones."

"Sin embargo, pocas veces he tenido motivo para quejarme de tus actos. Así que no te preocupes… disimulas muy bien." – dijo sonriendo, aunque la tristeza se apoderaba de su corazón. El momento en el que tendría que partir se acercaba con aterradora velocidad, y no había nada que pudieran hacer para detenerlo o evitarlo.

"¿Cómo podré vivir sin ti?"

"Con valor. El valor y la fuerza, el coraje que necesita el pueblo de Egipto en su gobernante. Tienes que ser fuerte por mí, Seth, cuando yo ya no esté… te pido mucho, lo sé, pero también sé que puedes dar lo que pido."

La desesperación del joven sacerdote era patente en la forma en la que su cuerpo temblaba sin control al aferrarse al del faraón, en el gesto temeroso de su rostro oculto en los pliegues de la túnica de su soberano, en la insólita ansiedad que hacía su voz más ronca de lo usual.

Uno de los hombres más fuertes de Egipto, tanto física como espiritualmente, amenazaba con derrumbarse frente a los ojos de su faraón, ante la perspectiva de perderlo. Seth tenía miedo, y eso llenaba de dolor a Atem.

"¿Me juras que habrá otra oportunidad, Atem? Puedes jurarme que lucharás para que volvamos a estar juntos? Quiero tener esperanza, como la tienes tú. Quiero poder pensar que tu muerte no será el fin." – nunca había sido tan directo y tan sincero como ahora, diciendo las palabras que el soberano no esperaba escuchar jamás. Los fuertes brazos bronceados se apretaron con más fuerza alrededor de la cintura del faraón, hasta que la presión se hizo casi dolorosa; era como si quisiera dejar su impronta en el alma del otro, sin saber que ya era parte de él – "Habla, Atem. No me digas lo que quiero escuchar. Dime lo que tu corazón te dice."

"El corazón me dice que volveremos a estar juntos," – le dijo, confiado a pesar de sus miedos – "los dioses lo permitirán."

"Entonces yo tendré el valor que necesito para enfrentar todo esto." – al fin levantó la cabeza y lo miró, los brillantes ojos azules suplicando comprensión – "Tendré el coraje para ser el gobernante que Egipto necesita, y para estar a tu lado en el momento en el que tengas que partir."

El faraón vaciló ante esas palabras. No quería que Seth sufriera el dolor de tener que oficiar la ceremonia junto con los demás sacerdotes… si bien los artículos del Milenio eran necesarios para llevarla a cabo, no se requería que todos los sacerdotes estuvieran presentes. Ya habían perdido a Mahado, después de todo, y el soberano quería evitarle por lo menos la agonía de la ceremonia al ser que más quería.

Sabía que tenía que encontrar la manera de que Seth no formara parte de los oficiantes durante la ceremonia. Pero por ahora se concentró en la única esperanza que lo mantenía el pie y con ánimos de cumplir con su destino: la de un futuro juntos.

"Si volvemos… cuando volvamos a encontrarnos," – se corrigió con decisión – "quiero que me prometas que me escucharás. Que dejarás a un lado tu rebeldía, tu independencia y tu terquedad para escucharme cuando te llame, cuando te necesite."

"No tienes que pedirme eso…"

"Sí, tengo que pedírtelo." – sonrió tristemente – "Ambos sabemos cómo eres, Seth. Siempre serás así, y siempre te amaré tal como eres… por eso tienes que prometerme que escucharás."

"Lo prometo. Pero… tú tienes que prometer que estarás allí, y que también escucharás mis palabras."

La escena se disolvió ante los ojos de Yami, que pronto dejó de sentir el calor del abrazo de su sacerdote. No tardó mucho en formarse otro cuadro frente a sus ojos: el de muchos soldados formándose para una batalla en medio de un inmenso campo verde. Los recuerdos de Henry, esta vez…

"Iré a formarme con Brandon." – la voz de Christian resonó a su lado, y él se volvió a mirarlo: sólo sus brillantes ojos azules y su aristocrática nariz eran visibles, ya que al igual que él llevaba puesto el yelmo y resplandecía en su armadura.

"¿No queréis avanzar a mi lado?" – preguntó Henry, fingiendo sentirse herido. El joven le lanzó una mirada oblicua en la que indicaba que se había dado cuenta de que andaba con ganas de fastidiar.

"No es el momento de andar provocando más rumores entre la tropa, Henry. Deben estar enfocados en el ejército que se aproxima, no discutiendo si voy a vuestro lado o no, y porqué. A veces parecéis olvidar quién soy, que no formo parte de vuestras filas, y que jamás me aceptarían como uno de vuestros soldados… y mucho menos como uno de vuestros amigos."

"No lo olvido." – su tono se había vuelto serio – "Sólo quisiera que no fuera así."

"Yo también lo quisiera." – repuso Christian luego de un instante de silencio, sin mirarle – "Pero la realidad es como es y tenemos que aceptarla."

"Ciertamente no quiero que terminéis en boca de todos como mi _favorito_, como bien dijisteis una vez…" – suspiró, y el otro joven se removió en su soberbia montura, inquieto.

"En esa ocasión… me sentí acorralado, y dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. No era mi intención insultaros."

"Pero lo hicisteis. No sé qué pensabais en ese momento, Christian, pero espero que a estas alturas sepáis que no sois para mí un juguete, ni un capricho. Sois la persona más importante en mi vida."

"No digáis eso."

"¿Porqué no habría de decirlo? Pensar en vos, veros, estar con vos, son cosas que me hacen feliz como nunca lo había sido en la vida. Es importante para mí saber que estáis bien. Quisiera que fuerais feliz, sé que nunca lo habéis sido…"

"Eso no es cierto." – le interrumpió el joven de los ojos azules, sorprendiéndole.

"¿Qué parte de lo que he dicho no es cierto?"

"Que nunca he sido feliz. No es cierto." – le miró de frente, sin parpadear – "Los momentos que he pasado con vos han sido los únicos momentos felices que he vivido desde que perdí a mi madre y a mi hermana. Vos sois la persona más importante en mi vida, Henry Tudor."

El aludido se estremeció hasta los huesos. Era una declaración de amor en toda regla, y más de lo que nunca hubiera esperado por parte del estoico mercenario. Por alguna razón, en lugar de alegrarse, se sintió invadido por oscuros presentimientos. La declaración sonaba como una despedida…

Yami no quería presenciar la muerte de Christian. No quería.

"Prometedme que os cuidaréis." – barboteó, y vio que la confusión se apoderaba de la mirada azul.

"He estado en otros campos de batalla, Henry, en muchos más que vos. Sois vos quien debéis prometerme tener cuidado."

"¡Prometedlo!"

El joven suspiró.

"Como gustéis. Lo prometo. Ahora voy a formarme con Brandon, ya sea que lo queráis o no."

"Idos. ¡Y recordad lo que prometisteis!"

Los ojos del futuro rey siguieron a la gallarda y reluciente figura que manejaba con extraordinaria habilidad aquel enorme caballo negro, mientras avanzaba por el campo, sintiendo que un extraño peso le oprimía el corazón. Debía concentrarse en la batalla que estaba a punto de librar, pero no podía evitar pensar en el extraño y desdichado joven que se había convertido en el centro de su vida. No podía evitar preocuparse por él.

* * *

Yami perdió la conciencia del todo. No supo cómo ni cuándo se había quedado dormido, ni siquiera qué parte de lo que había visto era recuerdo o sueño, pero al despertar intuitivamente supo que había pasado mucho tiempo dormido, varias horas quizás. Trató nuevamente de establecer contacto mental con Seto, pero era inútil; seguía inconsciente.

Yugi acudió a su lado no bien intentó moverse.

"Yami." – la voz suave y conciliadora sonaba algo ronca, y el faraón abrió los ojos para encontrar el amable rostro cansado del pequeño ex duelista – "Estaba preocupado por ti, otra vez has estado dormido muchas horas… el doctor dijo que era normal, pero no pude evitar preocuparme; no es normal para mí que alguien pueda dormir tantas horas con un suero pegado y sin tener ganas de ir al baño." – terminó por decir, sonriendo levemente.

La frase estaba pensada para darle una apertura sin que tuviera que pedirlo, así que el faraón asintió y cuando la enfermera entró se dejó hacer con la misma pasividad y silencio de la vez anterior. Una vez aliviado de sus necesidades y escrupulosamente limpio – puesto que la enfermera le había proporcionado además un baño de esponja esta vez – se quedó inmóvil echado en la cama, pensando furiosamente en una manera de despertar al durmiente.

No duró mucho rato pensando, porque Yugi le interrumpió lo más discretamente que pudo.

"No quiero molestarte, Yami, pero Ishizu y Shadi están aquí, y ella quiere verte. ¿Puedo hacerla pasar?"

El faraón en realidad no quería ver a nadie más que a Seto Kaiba consciente y hablando, pero su deber hacia sus súbditos y amigos se impuso a sus deseos y abrió los ojos.

"Está bien, Yugi. Dile que puede pasar."

Transcurrieron sólo unos momentos antes de que la egipcia, envuelta en una rica túnica púrpura, hiciera acto de presencia junto a la cama de Yami.

"Su Majestad." – saludó formalmente, haciendo una reverencia. Sus ojos brillaban y eso bastó para que Yami presintiera que al menos de su lado, había buenas noticias.

"Ishizu. ¿Cómo se encuentran tu hermano y Odion? Y Tea?"

"Tea aún está inconsciente, pero mejora. Odion y mi hermano están bien… recuperándose. Todo gracias a usted y… gracias a Kaiba, también." – su mirada se fijó por un momento en la cama cercana, en la cantidad de máquinas rodeando la figura postrada del joven, y luego volvió a fijarse en el soberano, con preocupación.

"Era mi culpa, en primer lugar. No hemos hecho nada más que tratar de reparar un poco el daño que hice… y ya ves, Seto ha pagado el precio por mí." – sin poder soportar lo que decía, apartó sus ojos de la resplandeciente egipcia y los fijó en el techo. Su voz tenía un dejo amargo.

Un silencio preñado de angustias descendió sobre la habitación, antes de que la mujer hablara de nuevo.

"Con todo respeto, Majestad, le suplico que deje de culparse por todo lo que ha pasado. Esto ha sido obra del destino, de la fatalidad… una prueba que nos fue impuesta por los dioses, que hemos superado… que superaremos." – se corrigió.

"Con tanta palabrería vas a lograr que me ponga en contra de tus ideas sobre el destino, Ishizu. Como Seto siempre lo ha hecho." – no pudo evitar que una sonrisa acudiera a sus labios al pensar en la formidable terquedad de su rival, amigo y amante.

"El destino existe, Majestad, aunque se nos dé la oportunidad de cambiarlo…"

"Trata de convencer de eso a Seto, cuando despierte. Porque lo hará." – susurró, a pesar de que sentía cómo su confianza flaqueaba por momentos.

Cerró los ojos, y la voz de Ishizu llegó hasta él, un tanto confusa y lejana a pesar de la cercanía.

"Por favor, Majestad, no pierda las esperanzas. Kaiba es como Seth: no se le da bien obedecer, y rara vez escucha a los que están a su alrededor. ¿Recuerda cómo era Seth? En muchas ocasiones arriesgó su vida por usted sin pensar, llegando al extremo de ignorar sus deseos, sus órdenes inclusive... aunque le daba su lealtad y devoción sin reservas, nunca admitió que usted fuera más sabio que él. Aún hoy... insiste en desafiar la voluntad de los dioses, en enfrentarse al destino como si fuera un oponente al que puede vencer." - al escuchar esas palabras, Yami despegó al fin la mirada del cuerpo inmóvil de su amante y la fijó en ella, que había hablado con la cabeza gacha, como si reflexionara. Ishizu sintió su mirada y levantó la cabeza; sus ojos brillaban con decisión - "Una vez me hizo tragar mis palabras... por eso estoy segura de que su terquedad y su fuerza lo llevarán a demostrarme de nuevo que un ser humano puede cambiar su destino. Lo hará, por sí mismo... y por usted, Majestad."

Era el discurso más largo que jamás le oyera pronunciar a la egipcia, y le hizo pensar. Esos recuerdos… tenía que haber una razón para que hubieran venido a su mente justo _esos_ momentos, precisamente _esas_ palabras…

¿Qué tenían en común ambos recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas? Cuál era el hilo que los unía, que los había puesto en su cabeza en este momento de angustia en el que temía perder de nuevo a la otra mitad de su alma?

La respuesta era sencilla, y lo golpeó con fuerza.

Promesas. Juramentos.

Seto y él se habían prometido estar juntos por toda la eternidad. Se habían prometido cuidarse. Se habían prometido vivir el uno por el otro.

Seto Kaiba, como sus anteriores encarnaciones, no faltaba a sus promesas. Al menos no voluntariamente. Y del mismo modo que había sacrificado muchas cosas en su vida actual para cumplir las promesas hechas a su hermano, lucharía por cumplir cualquier promesa que hubiera hecho a un ser querido.

Y quería a Yami.

"Ishizu," – dijo de pronto, abriendo los ojos de par en par y sorprendiendo a la mujer – "ayúdame a levantarme, por favor."

"¡Yami!" – alarmado, Yugi se acercó de inmediato al oírle, aunque había estado algo retirado para darles un poco de privacidad – "Aún no puedes…"

"No tengo nada, aibou. Estoy sólo muy cansado y adolorido, no agonizando. Ayúdenme."

Entre Ishizu, Yugi y Mokuba lograron ponerle de pie y cubrirle con una de las mantas, para luego ayudarle a avanzar penosamente hacia la otra cama, arrastrando el suero.

"No creo que debamos pasar de la cortina de plástico. Creo que mantiene el ambiente alrededor de Kaiba libre de gérmenes, y eso…" – asomó Yugi, dubitativo.

"Sólo iré yo. No pasará nada." – la seguridad que el faraón logró proyectar en sus palabras fue suficiente para que le dejaran hacer, aunque con recelo. Logró dar los últimos pasos hasta la cama y levantar la barrera de plástico traslúcido con un gran esfuerzo, deteniéndose justo en el borde de la cama y sujetándose a una de las barras.

De cerca, Seto lucía aún más pálido, gracias a los vendajes que cubrían su cabeza. Sin el cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus ojos y enmarcándolas, sus bien modeladas facciones parecían las de un chiquillo; su figura imponente se veía reducida a un extremo casi patético que dolía. Yami aspiró con fuerza para llenarse de valor, y el olor penetrante del antiséptico llenó sus pulmones.

"Prometiste escucharme, y es la segunda vez que te lo pido en muy poco tiempo. También prometiste que estaríamos juntos. Me prometiste cuidarte y cuidarme. Me prometiste vivir por los dos. ¿Vas a faltar a tus promesas, Seto Kaiba?"

Lleno de esperanza, aguardó por unos momentos antes de volver a levantar la voz.

"Estoy esperando por ti, Seto. No faltarás a tus promesas, sé que no lo harás. ¿Cierto?"

La máquina que seguía con su monótono pitido el ritmo del corazón del joven, de pronto se aceleró. Las pestañas oscuras aletearon casi imperceptiblemente sobre las mejillas pálidas, espoleando la esperanza del faraón.

"Regresa a mí, Seto. Vuelve a mí, vive conmigo, como lo prometiste."

En medio del ruido ya ensordecedor de la máquina, vio cómo los ojos azules se abrían lentamente…

--------------------------------------------------

**N.A** Seto vive, no ha pasado lo que muchos temían… eso sí, no sabemos aún en qué condiciones ha quedado. Imagino que ya muchos estaban pensando que había muerto o algo así xD: he dejado mis fics en hiatus por un tiempo, a pesar de que están escritos, por razones personales. Ya este fic en particular está llegando a su final, lo voy a extrañar…

Como no dispongo de tiempo online para responder revs vía reply, y ya algún resentido me ha amenazado con denunciarme por meterlas aquí, he dispuesto una cuenta en livejournal para responder a la brevedad las revs que me dejen. Ya en mi perfil está el link a las respuestas de las revs del cap 22 - podrán encontrarlas en fictionalk (punto) livejournal (punto) com -, y las que dejen aquí al leer éste comenzaré a contestarlas esta misma semana; dejando el respectivo nuevo enlace en mi perfil. Allí podrán ver contestadas las dudas que planteen aquí e incluso discutirlas identificándose debidamente; aunque repito, mi tiempo online es limitadísimo.


End file.
